Vampire quand tu nous tiens
by Lady Zalia
Summary: À l'aube de sa 6e année, Drago Malfoy reçoit le sang de son père qui fera de lui un vampire. Mais comme chaque héritier, il se doit de se choisir un calice, une femme qui le nourrira et deviendra sa compagne. Mais Drago Malfoy a une idée bien précise de qui il veut comme calice... Drarry progressif à Poudlard puis aventure haute en rebondissements à partir du chapitre 9. Slash !
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Lady Zalia

Type : Humour, Romance Yaoi et vampirisme pour les 6 premiers chapitres. Après l'histoire change complètement de ton pour devenir Action/Aventure.

Couple : Slash HPxDG / Drarry

Rating : M (vulgarité, violence et sexe)

Disclaimers : Pas plus qu'aux autres, ils ne m'appartiennent, mais de toute façon je ne me fais pas d'argent dessus…

Si vous avez le temps n'hésitez pas à m'écrire une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, si vous avez aimé ou non, vous rendrez ma journée meilleure ! ✋😀

Cette fic a été inspirée il y a longtemps par un coup de cœur : "La vie d'un calice" de kelokelo, une vieille (et très longue !) fiction Harry/Rogue qui m'avait vraiment accroché à l'époque malgré que je ne sois pas spécialement fan de ce couple. Dans la même catégorie, je vous conseille **chaudement** "Éternité est l'anagramme d'Etreinte" de Natom. 🎔 Voilà pour les bases. Le lien vampire/calice est aussi partiellement inspiré du jeu de rôle Vampire Mascarade.

L'histoire prend place au début de la 6e année à Poudlard. Pas de bashing et j'essaye d'être le moins OCC possible. Le narrateur est Drago.

* * *

 *****/+/*** Chapitre 1**

Dans la famille Malefoy, les secrets tout comme les richesses et le pouvoir, se transmettent depuis de père en fils. Et il y en est un plus particulièrement… Spécialité précieusement gardée secrète, chaque premier fils de la famille Malefoy possède le don obscur, le pouvoir du sang ou plus communément appelé la vitae vampirique.

Dans la famille Malefoy, chaque héritier masculin doit, à sa majorité, choisir un calice, une femme qui le nourrira, transmettra ses gênes et fera office de compagne. Cette règle est appliquée depuis des générations, et je ne vais pas y couper… en théorie...

Aujourd'hui est un jour particulier pour moi, Drago Malefoy premier du nom, dernier héritier de la famille Malefoy. Dans dix mois, le cinq juin précisément, j'aurais dix-sept ans, âge de la maturité chez les sorciers. Et aujourd'hui est le jour où ma mère doit me donner une fiole contenant le sang de mon père emprisonné, LA fameuse fiole contenant LE pouvoir. Le truc, c'est que cela marque aussi le début d'un certain compte à rebours... D'ici mes dix-sept ans, je devrais avoir choisi une compagne qui deviendra mon calice et m'accompagnera dans l'immortalité. Un peu court pour une décision aussi définitive, d'autant plus quand on n'aime pas les femmes... Et ce n'est vraiment pas une passade, je ne les trouve pas et ne les ai jamais trouvées attirantes. Que ce soit les pimbêches de ma maison ou les petites intellos pleines de bons sentiments de la maison Gryffondor, les hautaines filles de Beauxbâtons ou les grossières élèves de Durmstrang, les si frivoles Serdaigles ou les inintéressantes Poufsouffles... Je n'aime pas la gente féminine, tout simplement.

Heureusement pour moi d'ailleurs que mon père est en prison, sans quoi il m'aurait retiré mon immortalité aussi vite qu'il me l'aurait confié. Ma mère est plus influençable et surtout plus crédule. Je sais qu'avec elle, je n'aurais aucun mal à garder mon secret jusqu'au tout dernier moment. Et lorsqu'ils découvriront la vérité, je serais déjà lié et plus rien ne pourra nous séparer… Car oui, en réalité, j'ai déjà très précisément choisi qui je veux comme calice et cela ne pourra être qu'une seule et unique personne : Harry Potter.

Mon plan est simple et je n'ai aucun doute sur son degré de réussite : dans quelques heures, ma mère ma remettra officiellement la vitae vampirique qui achèvera ma transformation. Mes cheveux deviendront plus longs, mes yeux plus brillants, ma peau plus pâle, mon corps plus fin et musclé, mes ongles plus pointus et d'une dureté incroyable… sans compter le charme naturel de tout vampire… En bref, Harry Potter ne pourra plus me résister.

L'insensible, le haineux Harry Potter... Celui qui m'a toujours accusé de tant de mauvaiseté mais aussi celui qui m'a libéré de l'aval de mon père, le Gryffondor survivant, le préféré de Dumbledore… La liste est longue, mais par tous les Sangs, pourquoi a-t'il fallu que je tombe amoureux de lui ?! Je me suis souvent demandé, ce qui avait pu me pousser à une telle folie.

Il est brun aux yeux verts, vert comme les couleurs de Serpentard. Ténébreux à souhait, un corps finement sculpté par le Quidditch… je souille régulièrement mon lit en pensant à sa musculature... Ses éternels cheveux en bataille ont bien poussé au cours de l'année dernière et j'espère qu'il ne les a pas coupés pendant l'été. Si ce n'est son amour des moldus et ses amis (qui de toute façon finiront bien par mourir), il est parfait. Et une fois qu'il aura succombé à mes charmes, je transformerais sa haine en amour et le rendrais dépendant de moi par mon sang… c'est définitivement un plan parfait.

* * *

Et voilà, l'heure était venue. Mon parrain, Severus Rogue, se trouvait devant moi en compagnie de ma mère dans l'un des cachots de notre manoir. Le reste de la famille encore vivant et en liberté était au salon. Ils n'étaient pas autorisés à assister à mon « avènement » comme ils disaient. D'un côté j'en étais soulagé car la transformation était un processus relativement douloureux, et moins de me personne me voyait dans cet état, mieux mon honneur le supporterait.

Assis sur une sorte de stèle de marbre, j'étais torse nu, les cheveux détachés, un seul pantalon noir pour recouvrir mon intimité. J'avais un peu peur de cet inconnu que représentait ma transformation, mais sur le moment je ne l'aurais jamais avoué. Je tressaillis lorsque la main de Severus se posa sur mon torse pour m'obliger à m'allonger, tandis que ma mère remplissait un premier verre de sang pour moi. Il fallait que j'en boive assez pour enclencher le processus de transformation qui était déjà inscrit dans mes gènes. Je bus le sang de mon père, le sang d'un vampire, lui-même fils de vampire, descendant d'une longue lignée de vampires… Ma gorge remplie du liquide épais et froid, j'essayais de trouver un goût à ce qui allait devenir ma nourriture. Je savais que rien n'égalerait celui que je boirais à la gorge de mon futur calice, on me l'avait suffisamment répété : "Le sang du calice est le nectar du vampire". Pour l'heure j'en étais encore loin. Le sang de mon père avait un arrière-goût métallique, presque acide, et était désespérément froid. Peu à peu je sentis mes boyaux, puis tout mon estomac, se geler. Je savais que j'étais en train de mourir en quelque sorte, et la sensation au départ légèrement désagréable devint bientôt insupportable tant la douleur déchirait chacun de mes membres. Tout mon corps me brûlait, me lançait comme si j'étais écartelé au-dessus d'un grand brasier. Je hurlais et n'avais plus conscience de ceux qui devaient m'entourer. Je n'aspirai qu'à la fin, de quelque manière que ce fut. Enfin tout s'arrêta soudainement. Je ne voyais plus rien, ne sentais plus rien, et n'entendais qu'à peine les bruits autour de moi, comme si j'avais la tête plongée dans une eau noire, opaque et glacée. Cette sorte de mort ne dura que quelques secondes, puis j'ouvris les yeux. Non pas comme un vivant ouvre les yeux, mais comme seul un non-mort peut le faire. Comme si j'avais toujours été sourd et aveugle et que je me rendais tout d'un coup compte que je voyais et entendais parfaitement. Tout était d'une précision surnaturelle, je percevais désormais chaque bruit dans le manoir. Je pouvais sentir le grain très légèrement imparfait du marbre sur lequel j'étais. Et l'odeur de l'humidité ambiante, le parfum de ma mère, la fragrance plus forte de mon parrain, due aux vapeurs de potions qui avaient imprégné ses vêtements... Tous deux me regardaient d'ailleurs, semblant attendre quelque chose de moi, sans doute une parole.

Amusé, je songeais plutôt à tâter ma nouvelle dentition. Deux canines tranchantes et pointues à souhait avaient remplacé mes dents déjà proéminentes par rapport à la normale.

\- Alors ?

Je levai la tête vers Severus, laconique comme à son habitude…

\- Je ne ressens aucune douleur… mes sens sont aiguisés… mon corps est différent, mais en mieux. Il me semble que tout s'est bien passé.

Alors que je parlais, je remarquais que ma voix était un peu plus rauque que d'habitude, sans doute à cause de ce que je commençais déjà à ressentir : la faim. Ma gorge sèche me brûlait comme si je n'avais bu aucun liquide depuis plusieurs jours. Et je savais que rien ne m'apaiserait totalement tant que je ne l'aurais pas **lui**.

Lui que j'aimai déjà, lui que je désirai plus que tout autre chose.

Maintenant encore plus, car être vampire exacerbait tout, absolument tout ce que je pouvais ressentir, que ce soit les cinq sens ou les sentiments.

Ma mère qui semblait avoir remarqué ma soif, pinça les lèvres, comme si elle était indisposée de devoir reconnaître ces symptômes.

\- Tu devrais aller t'habiller convenablement puis nous rejoindre dans le salon. Les familles Parkinson, Greengrass et Bulstrode sont déjà là.

Je serrai les dents, partagé entre l'idée de tout envoyer balader et l'idée de garder intact la mascarade. Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, Daphné Greengrass… Trois de mes prétendantes. Trois filles pourvues des nobles « qualités » privilégiées dans nos rangs : avares, bornées et brutales… De vraies pestes. Mais toutes trois Sang-pur, riches et dont les parents étaient partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Toutes trois prêtes à écarter les cuisses au premier partit qui leur serait proposé. Elles me répugnaient, j'allais pourtant probablement devoir mettre l'une d'elle dans la confidence pour pouvoir tenir jusqu'à mes 17 ans… enfin pas entièrement. Le fait que Potter soit ma cible devait rester un secret de Basilic. Personne d'autre que moi ne devait le savoir, sinon mon plan serait un échec… à part peut-être mon parrain qui, malgré son aversion pour le fils de James Potter, pourrait m'aider tout en gardant le secret… enfin je verrais ça de retour à Poudlard. Sans un mot, je montai dans ma chambre pour m'habiller. Même si j'avais l'impression d'être un nouveau-né dans un corps qui ne lui appartenait pas, je ne tremblai pas et aucun émoi ne transparaissait sur mon visage. Je me recoiffai et enfilai rapidement une chemise noire, laissant ouverts les boutons du haut pour plus d'aisance.

Satisfait de mon apparence, je descendis lentement les marches, laissant le silence se faire à mon arrivée alors que tous les regards se tournaient vers moi. Je sentis leurs yeux me scruter, essayer de déterminer ce que la transformation avait opéré comme changements. Ils ne pouvaient le voir et je souris, dévoilant mes canines à présent proéminentes. Il régnait dans la pièce un parfum de vague inquiétude… non plutôt du malaise face à la créature que j'étais devenue. Mais j'étais aussi un gentleman de bonne famille, entièrement au fait de ma nature et capable de me contrôler. Je saluai tout le monde avec le respect et la courtoisie qui leur était due et plongeai ostensiblement mon regard sur Pansy, Daphné et Millicent pour faire plaisir à ma mère. Et dire que j'aurais dû vivre mon immortalité avec l'une de ces trois-là… Je dû user de tout mon self-contrôle pour réprimer une grimace de dégoût. Vraiment, je n'aurais pas survécu. Car un vampire ne peut faire souffrir ou tuer son calice, et l'une ou l'autre, j'aurais trop vite succombé à la tentation… Espérons que Potter ne me rendra pas dingue.

La journée se passa sans incident particuliers. On me fournit du sang animal, mais c'était tout juste bon à apaiser ma soif. Le goût était fade… acre. On s'empressa de m'assurer que dès que j'aurais choisi mon calice, je serais comblé. Évidemment, comme si je ne savais pas tout cela ! Déjà que je n'avais eu que rarement le choix dans ma vie…

Lorsque la nuit tomba pour mon plus grand soulagement, je pus enfin sortir me promener et tous les invités repartirent, y compris mon parrain. J'aurais préféré l'accompagner plutôt que de rester avec ma mère pour le reste du week-end. Je passai d'ailleurs mon dimanche à lire, impatient à l'idée de faire le trajet de nuit pour me rendre à Poudlard. Le fait que je sois à présent un vampire n'était pas très gênant pour ma scolarité, car je pouvais vivre pendant la journée tant que je n'étais pas en plein soleil. Et mon cher parrain Severus Rogue allait tout faire pour m'épargner le moindre inconfort.

Le dimanche soir, j'utilisai le réseau de poudre de cheminette pour me rendre à Pré-Au-Lard avant de prendre une calèche jusqu'à l'école. Il était désormais hors de question que je prenne le Poudlard Express comme les autres élèves, j'arrivais donc la veille de la rentrée pour plus de confort.

À peine arrivé devant les grilles du château, il était là pour m'accueillir, vêtu de son éternelle robe noire. Il m'amena à mes nouveaux appartements, qui étaient d'ailleurs à proximité des siens, aux cachots. Malgré l'environnement souterrain, ils étaient luxueux à souhait, avec tout ce qu'il incombait à ma condition d'héritier Malefoy, de vampire et de préfet Serpentard. Severus n'attendit pas que j'aie finit de m'installer pour venir me questionner :

\- Et bien Drago, nous voilà maintenant entre nous, loin de ta mère et de la moralité. Je sais que tu caches quelque chose, je le sens et ne me mens pas là-dessus si tu veux que je te couvre. Tu as quelque chose en tête quant au choix de ton calice, n'est-ce pas ?!

Je n'essayai pas de mentir, il me connaissait trop bien.

\- En fait je comptais te le dire tôt ou tard, mais… tu connais déjà mon sentiment en ce qui concerne la gente féminine, n'est-ce pas Severus…

\- Certes, et cela en lui-même va déjà défrayer les chroniques des hautes familles sorcières pour un bon bout de temps. Mais tu dois préparer quelque chose de pire au vu de tes tentatives d'éloignement de ta mère. Elle m'a prévenu que tu ne comptais pas rentrer au manoir avant ta majorité. Pourquoi cela ?

Je réprimai un sourire qui aurait sans doute été mal accueilli.

\- Et bien… que penses-tu de la réaction de ma mère et du reste de la famille en te disant que j'ai choisi Harry Potter comme calice ?

Ça y est, le sort était lancé. Je vis les yeux de mon parrain s'écarquiller sous l'effet de la stupeur alors qu'il se rattrapait à mon bureau. Il reprit néanmoins contenance en un clin d'œil, comme toujours fidèle à sa qualité d'espion. Intérieurement, je jubilais, fort satisfait de l'effet que je venais de produire.

\- Harry Potter… je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi tu l'as choisi, épargnes moi les détails. Et bien je t'aiderais, comme je le peux, j'ai promis de t'aider après tout... Je m'arrangerais pour que tu sois seul avec lui, ce ne sera pas bien compliqué…

Il ferma les yeux quelques instants en s'appuyant sur mon bureau avant de laisser un micro sourire transparaître sur son visage. Un sourire comme seul j'étais capable de le voir.

\- En vérité si tu l'obtiens, cela sera sûrement bénéfique pour toi. Tu auras totalement en ton pouvoir le Survivant.

Je hochais la tête, mais en moi-même je pensais plutôt le contraire. Harry ne serait pas mon esclave mais mon amant, cela je me l'étais promis. Le lien le rendrait dépendant de moi, mais je ferais en sorte qu'il tombe amoureux avant et qu'il m'accepte en son âme en conscience.

Severus prit congé, me laissant seul avec mes résolutions. Le jour ne se levait pas avant plusieurs heures mais je n'étais pas pressé. Les autres élèves n'arriveraient pas avant le soir, j'avais donc tout mon temps pour ranger mes affaires, me reposer un peu et profiter d'un château désert. Et demain je pourrais de nouveau l'observer… Ces vacances m'auront paru si longues, loin de lui !

Tout le long du repas de début d'année mon regard fut fixé sur lui et pas une seule fois il ne se retourna. Il devait probablement être très occupé à raconter ses vacances à ses amis, ses précieux fans qui n'avaient d'yeux que pour le prestige qu'il dégageait… Finalement nous n'étions pas si différents lui et moi. Peut-être que Weasley et Granger étaient-ils plus sincères que ces deux abrutis qui me servaient de gardes (comme si cela m'était utile désormais !), néanmoins ils ne pouvaient comprendre la solitude qu'il ressentait à être l'Élu. Moi je le pouvais.

Le repas terminé, tout le monde partit se coucher et moi je rejoignis ma crypte.

Seul dans ma chambre, je me couchai en repensant à Harry et à son corps si parfait (j'avais pu l'entrevoir dans les vestiaires de Quidditch, ce jour où je m'y étais glissé à la fin d'un entraînement). Je ne voulais pas encore imaginer ma main sur son corps, mais si je continuais dans cet état d'esprit, j'allais souiller mes draps d'une manière plutôt incorrecte !

Je me résolus finalement à ne pas dormir cette nuit : de toute façon un vampire n'a que de très faibles besoins de sommeil. Je mettais ces heures à profit pour déambuler dans les couloirs du château quelques heures avant le début des cours, frais, impeccablement habillé, rasé et peigné de près. Mon charme allait s'en faire pâmer plus d'une à présent et comme d'habitude je les ignorerais ostensiblement pour ne me concentrer que sur une seule et unique cible.

Bien entendu pendant les repas, je devais faire en sorte que cela ne se remarque pas trop, alors j'évitais le plus possible la grande salle en prétextant des devoirs urgents. Et quand j'y étais je jouais avec la nourriture, profitant du brouhaha et du bazar ambiant pour passer inaperçu même pour mes soi-disant amis. Je remarquais d'ailleurs bien vite que mes pouvoirs vampiriques me permettaient de masquer ma présence aux yeux des mortels en un clin d'œil sans même qu'ils ne remarquent la différence, comme s'ils oubliaient soudainement mon existence. Je pouvais ainsi observer Harry tout mon saoul, sans être harcelé par les groupies de ma maison. Cette impression était particulièrement jubilatoire et je pris ainsi le temps de découvrir en détail le quotidien de mon futur amant. J'admirais ses traits en cachette et découvrais ses secrets avec avidité. Détail particulièrement intéressant, je su que Harry possédait une cape d'invisibilité. Il m'en avait fait démonstration une nuit, alors que je le suivais dans les couloirs. Ayant entendu le miaulement de Miss Teigne, je l'avais vu disparaître sous mes yeux ébahis, puis réapparaître une fois le danger écarté par mes soins. Cette sensation était grisante, car je savais qu'il ignorait tout de ma présence.

Pour ma plus grande satisfaction, mon parrain ne se fit pas trop attendre pour tenir sa promesse et colla Harry Potter une semaine à peine après la rentrée. Ce soir-là, j'étais assez fébrile à l'idée de me retrouver seul à seul avec mon fantasme dans le bureau même de Severus. J'avais pris soin d'enfiler un uniforme propre et repassé juste avant de le rejoindre, et j'avais arrangé mes cheveux avec ce petit effet décoiffé qui faisait baver Daphné. À peine fut-il arrivé que Severus lui lança :

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de vous ce soir Potter, ce sera Mr Malefoy en tant que préfet, qui vous surveillera pendant votre retenue.

\- Bien Monsieur.

Je le vis serrer les dents alors que ses yeux trahissaient sa haine envers Rogue. Il le détestait tellement… Une fois mon cher parrain partit, je m'approchai de lui avec un sourire prédateur. Je savais qu'il se méfiait de moi, il était tendu, sur ses gardes, prêt à sortir sa baguette à la moindre agression de ma part. Je pouvais lire ses pensées claires comme de l'eau de roche, il était toujours aussi nul en occlumancie… J'aurais aimé le convaincre que toutes mes « agressions » des années précédentes n'avaient servi qu'à donner le change auprès des Serpentards mais ça aurait été vraiment hypocrite de ma part… J'avais trouvé délicieusement distrayant de le provoquer, d'autant que le Gryffondor avait du répondant… Enfin, pour l'heure il s'agissait de l'occuper de manière innocente, et je savais exactement comment faire.

\- Le professeur Rogue ne m'a pas donné de travail particulier pour toi… mais tu n'as pas besoin de te méfier autant, je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de t'attaquer.

Il ne détourna pas le regard

\- Si tu l'dis…

Je glissai un doigt le long de la table.

\- Tu sais, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de te témoigner ma reconnaissance, pour mon père… tu m'as débarrassé de mon pire ennemi. Grâce à toi je suis libre. Je ne suis plus sous son autorité…

Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra légèrement et il fronça les sourcils. Apparemment il pensait que j'allais l'attaquer d'un instant à l'autre.

\- Ce qui signifie… ?

\- Je voudrais te remercier pour cela… et que l'on fasse la paix.

Je pus voir à son visage combien il était étonné. Il ne s'était absolument pas attendu à ça. J'hésitais à lui dire qu'il avait été mis en retenue pour être certain qu'il m'écoute, mais il allait probablement se braquer contre moi, alors j'eus une idée. Satisfait de mon génie, je me tournais vers la bibliothèque personnelle de Rogue pour y dénicher le livre que je cherchais. Celui que mon cher parrain m'avait déjà fait lire avant même ma première année, sur la nature des vampires.

L'ouvrant au chapitre désiré, je le présentais à Harry qui me regarda avec des yeux ronds, symboles de son incompréhension.

\- Puisque tu es en retenue, autant te donner du travail sinon le professeur Rogue ne me fera plus confiance. Ce n'est pas bien compliqué, tu vas juste recopier ce chapitre, ça t'occupera pendant une heure et avec un peu de chance ce sujet tombera au prochain contrôle...

Il haussa les épaules :

\- Soit. Je préfère ça à quelque sinistre châtiment inventé par Rogue…

Heureusement qu'il n'eut pas l'idée de me demander pourquoi j'avais choisi ce livre, et plus précisément ce chapitre sur la formation d'un lien calice-vampire… Il sembla cependant faire son travail avec grande attention, et je le vis même s'arrêter de temps en temps pour lire toute la page avant de la recopier. Au bout d'une heure, Severus n'était toujours pas revenu, et Harry avait terminé de recopier le chapitre et entamé la lecture d'un second. Il n'avait pas dû remarquer le temps qui s'était passé car le silence demeurait dans la pièce. Certes le sujet semblait l'intéresser, mais je ne voyais pas trop comment commencer une conversation avec lui. Je pris alors conscience qu'il n'avait pas répondu à ma question de tout à l'heure.

\- Alors à propos de cette paix… Je comprends que tu sois étonné et tu as bien raison… mais je suis sincère. Je ne t'embêterais plus ni toi ni tes amis, je t'en donne ma parole. Si tu ne me crois pas, tu verras avec le temps…

Le Gryffondor me fixa un moment.

– Quelque chose a changé chez toi… Enfin, je veux des preuves avant de te faire confiance. Et même après, ça ne signifie pas pour autant que nous serons amis…

Suspicieux, dur en affaire… et intelligent. J'aimais ça !

\- Tu as raison j'ai changé, et c'est en grande partie grâce à toi. Le départ de mon géniteur m'a réellement affranchi de son ascendance. Avant je marchais sur ses traces mais aujourd'hui j'ai évolué. Tu auras tes preuves. Il est temps de dépasser ces vieilles rancunes que nous ont imposé nos ancêtres… Tu as le temps de réfléchir à ma proposition. L'heure est finie, tu peux partir. Je dirais au professeur Rogue que tu as fait ton travail…

Et avec mon plus beau sourire je jetai un coup de baguette négligent envers les caisses de fournitures qui se rangèrent d'eux-mêmes en quelques secondes.

… Bonne nuit Harry !

Satisfait de mon petit effet, je refermai la porte derrière lui. Le premier pas était fait, ne me restait plus qu'à attendre sa réponse. J'espérais ardemment qu'il soit réceptif à mon charme naturel et si cela ne suffisait pas, mes pouvoirs vampiriques pourraient aussi m'être bien utiles pour le séduire. Outre les changements physiques qui s'étaient opérés en moi, la vitae vampirique avait considérablement augmenté mon potentiel magique : lancer des sorts au niveau de Granger ne me nécessitait à présent plus le moindre effort ! Je pouvais plonger quelqu'un en transe pour une courte période mais aussi insuffler de suggestives et érotiques images mentales à mes victimes… Rien de tel pour faire naître le désir chez quelqu'un ! Car après tout, il ne me restait que dix mois avant ma décision finale. Je devais admettre que c'était un peu court, entre mes ASPIC à préparer et mon rôle de préfet mais le pari était à la hauteur. Si j'y arrivais, Harry Potter serait à moi pour l'éternité.

La première question qu'une personne sensée se serait raisonnablement posé était « Harry Potter est-il homosexuel ? ». Pour ma part je devais avouer avec bonheur que je connaissais déjà cette réponse depuis l'année précédente. Quelle ne fut pas ma jubilation ce jour-là, lors de l'une de mes fréquentes séances d'espionnage où je l'avais vu embrasser Cedric Diggory en 4e année ! Et oui ! Bien entendu je ne l'avais jamais dit à personne. Moins de gens au courant, moins de concurrents ! Et puisque le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait tué Diggory… Ah quelle riche idée il avait eu ce jour-là ! Mon pauvre Harry s'en était bien difficilement remis et n'avait pas repris de petit ami depuis… Ses propres amis n'en avaient même pas été mis au courant, Weasley et Granger étaient bien trop accaparés par leur propre relation pour s'en préoccuper. Au fur et à mesure de mes filatures, je m'étais aperçu que Harry était de plus en plus souvent seul. Il fuyait les autres élèves, recherchait les coins les plus reculés et les moins fréquentés. Son destin d'Élu l'avait rattrapé depuis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait ressuscité. Il faisait peine à voir, il fallait bien le reconnaître, et pourtant il semblait qu'il n'y ait que moi pour s'en préoccuper.

Cette nuit-là je déambulais dans les couloirs de Poudlard, comme à mon habitude lorsque je le vis par une fenêtre. Il était assis sur le rebord d'une courtine, seul et sans sa cape d'invisibilité. Je ne lui avais pas ré-adressé la parole depuis cette fameuse retenue de potion et malgré ma volonté de le suivre de près, l'intensité du travail scolaire demandé m'avait empêché tout nouveau rapprochement.

Me déplaçant le plus rapidement que je pus, je le rejoignis en haut de son perchoir, l'approchant furtivement avant de l'interpeller de ma voix la plus douce :

\- Bonsoir Harry

Il se retourna sur le qui-vive, le regard suspicieux.

\- Malefoy… Drago.

Je levais mes deux mains en évidence.

\- Je viens en paix. Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à aimer la solitude. Tu viens souvent ici ?

\- De temps en temps oui, lorsque je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil.

Je m'assis à ses côtés, regardant un moment au loin, gardant le silence pour l'encourager à continuer. Après quelques minutes, je repris la parole : il n'avait pas l'air disposé à ouvrir son cœur au premier venu. Je savais ce qui lui faisait défaut et je sentais qu'un peu d'empathie me rendrait plus sympathique à ses yeux.

\- Ça ne doit pas être évident pour toi. La plupart des sorciers de notre âge ne pensent qu'à réussir leurs examens, trouver l'amour, profiter de leur jeunesse. Mais certains comme nous sont rattrapés par un destin qu'ils n'ont pas choisi. Je ne prétends pas ressentir ce que tu vis, je ne peux qu'imaginer… Mais on est un peu pareils. Toi on t'a collé un fardeau sur les épaules, celui d'être le survivant, celui qui vaincra le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Moi je suis censé être l'héritier de la famille Malefoy, le bras droit du mal incarné. Je préfèrerais mille fois être à tes côtés, crois-moi.

Ma dernière réplique réussit à lui arracher un faible sourire.

\- J'étais loin de m'imaginer que qui que ce soit et toi encore moins, soit capable de comprendre un tant soit peu ma situation… J'imagine que la tienne n'est pas drôle non plus. Ton père était quelqu'un de détestable à mes yeux mais de la manière dont tu en parle, il n'a pas l'air tendre avec toi non plus. Je suppose que tu ne peux pas te permettre de lui désobéir.

\- Effectivement. Et par son allégeance au Seigneur des Ténèbres je suis contraint de fréquenter des êtres dont je me passerais bien. Tu as pu croiser ma tante, cette hystérique de Bellatrix Lestrange… Et depuis l'arrestation de mon père, certains Mangemorts viennent chez nous comme s'ils étaient en territoire conquis.

Je le vis serrer les dents à l'évocation de celle qui avait tué son parrain. Il était temps de changer de sujet.

… Enfin ! Si nous nous contentions de cet instant de paix pour parler de sujets plus futiles ? Cette guerre nous empoisonne déjà bien assez l'existence et après tout, la nuit nous appartient, Rusard ne vient jamais ici.

Il soupira.

\- Tu as raison. J'aime cet endroit car il est éloigné de tout. Mais toi pourquoi tu viens ? Tu sembles pourtant aimer avoir ta foule autour de toi.

\- Tu te trompes… Ceux qui m'entourent ne le font jamais gratuitement. Ils envient mon argent, ma position, mon influence… Les filles veulent que je les choisisse comme épouse, les garçons pensent que j'aurais bientôt une place importante aux côtés du seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce sont des imbéciles et je n'ai aucun véritable ami.

Pour le coup il écarquilla les yeux.

\- Une épouse !? Tu comptes te marier aussi tôt ?!

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire face à son innocence.

\- On voit que tu ne connais pas le milieu des sorciers de sang pur. D'ici juin je serais majeur et je devrais annoncer publiquement le nom de celle que j'ai choisie. Le hic dans tout cela c'est que je n'aime pas les femmes tu vois… Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais leur annoncer ça… Le grand héritier Malfoy homosexuel… Ça va défrayer les chroniques sorcières… Et si mon père avait été en liberté il m'aurait probablement tué sur le coup.

J'avais saisi l'occasion pour lui annoncer mon attirance envers les hommes. Au moins une chose de faite. Harry accepta l'information comme si de rien n'était.

\- Et ben… Moi au moins personne ne peut prétendre diriger ma vie sentimentale au nom d'une quelconque valeur… Enfin sauf Hermione qui cherche absolument à me caser mais bon. Elle n'a toujours pas compris que je ne veux pas sortir avec qui que ce soit pour le moment.

\- Et pourtant de nombreuses filles te tournent autour… Tu as l'embarras du choix. N'importe laquelle de celle que tu choisirais dirait oui tout de suite.

Harry se tourna vers moi mais ne dit rien. Je supposai qu'il hésitait à m'avouer sa sexualité de but en blanc. Ce n'était pas une chose que le mec le plus populaire de la presse sorcière devait pouvoir se permettre de dire à son ancien pire ennemi. Il soupira, et ma sensibilité vampirique me chuchota qu'il aurait aimé avoir quelqu'un à qui se confier.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas trop le moral en ce moment, je me trompe ?

Cette dernière phrase fut le déclencheur et pour la première fois de mon existence, Harry Potter s'ouvrit à moi.

\- Ce serait plus facile si les seuls êtres que je considère dignes de confiance n'étaient pas obnubilés par leurs petits problèmes personnels. Ils ne me demandent même plus comment je vais, je vois dans leurs yeux qu'ils ont peur de ce que je peux leur répondre. Cette chère Hermione me croit paranoïaque et Ron envie ma popularité. L'année dernière c'était tout juste si je n'avais pas inventé le retour de Voldemort d'après eux… Je supporte leur présence de moins en moins, entre leurs disputes de couple où ils me prennent à parti et leurs leçons de morale, je ne vois pas bien comment je pourrais me sentir mieux grâce à eux !

\- Je vois. Écoute, j'ai une chose à te proposer… Puisque nous sommes tous les deux seuls avec un karma pourri, je pense qu'il est inutile de se rendre la vie plus difficile qu'elle ne l'est déjà, alors ce que je te propose c'est de se retrouver ici une nuit par semaine. Tu vides ton sac, je vide mon sac et rien de ce qui est dit ici n'en sort. Je n'ai personne à qui confier mes états d'âme non plus, ça ne peut pas nous faire de mal. Je te promets que je n'en profiterais jamais pour te tendre un piège, je t'en donne ma parole.

\- Parole de sorcier, il en sera de même pour moi. Je… Il vaut mieux que j'aille me coucher si je ne veux pas avoir l'air d'un mort-vivant demain… Merci.

Harry disparu rapidement, me laissant seul sur le rebord de pierre. J'attendis d'être certain de ma solitude avant de laisser exploser ma joie : Harry Potter avait accepté ma proposition, c'était comme s'il avait accepté mon amitié ! Rien ne transparaîtrait aux yeux du monde, ce plan était absolument parfait ! J'étais à présent assuré de retrouver Harry seul à seul au moins un soir par semaine ! C'était le paradis.

La semaine suivante me parut d'une longueur interminable et le jour de la rencontre j'étais dans un état d'excitation relativement avancé. Je passai l'heure du repas sous une douche glacée, histoire de calmer ma libido et j'eus besoin de tous mes talents de comédien pour avoir l'air naturel à son arrivée. Assis au même endroit que la fois précédente, je le saluais d'un signe de tête, évitant de trop sourire pour ne pas avoir l'air d'un fou et surtout masquer mes canines proéminentes. Heureusement que je m'étais nourris à satiété !

\- Salut Harry.

\- Salut Drago. Tiens, j'ai ramené des bonbons ! Vas-y, sers-toi.

Il s'assit à mes côtés, déposant un paquet de bonbons entre nous. J'étais heureux qu'il ait accepté de m'appeler par mon prénom et me décalais pour me mettre face à lui, repoussant cependant les friandises humaines avec une pensée gourmande envers les sucettes au sang vendues à Honeydukes.

\- Désolé, j'ai… une forme de diabète qui m'interdit les sucreries… Mais sinon, comment s'est passé ta semaine ?

\- Voyons… J'ai reçu une boîte de cookies empoisonnés, j'ai été viré du cours de sortilèges à cause de Ron et le meilleur, hier j'ai réussi à coincer malencontreusement un pan de mon uniforme dans un mur en empruntant un passage secret. Celui-ci s'est déchiré, je me suis retrouvé sans uniforme pour le reste de la journée. McGonagall n'a rien voulu entendre et a retiré dix points à Gryffondor rien que pour ça.

\- Pas mal. Attends de voir moi. Je ne sais pas si tu vois qui est Nelly Venagan, une fille de Serpentard qui doit bien faire dans les 80kg… Lundi matin pendant le déjeuner elle s'est volontairement laissé tomber sur moi, soi-disant pour attirer mon attention. Outre son poids considérable, je me suis retrouvé avec une tartine pleine de confiture écrasée sur mon uniforme qui a collé pendant toute la matinée. Le lendemain, dans un couloir, un première année à accidentellement laissé tomber sa longue-vue sur mon pied, la lentille s'est brisé et un éclat s'est planté dans ma cheville. Le meilleur reste à venir. Ce matin, Millicent Bulstrode s'est mise debout sur la table pour me clamer son amour en chanson. Elle a fait tomber plusieurs assiettes par terre et a fait perdre quinze points à Serpentard à cause de sa conduite, en plus de m'infliger une honte mémorable ! Je me demande encore ce qu'il lui a pris. T'as le droit de rire… C'est vraiment pitoyable !

J'avais ajouté cela en voyant combien il se retenait. Tous ces faits étaient vrais. J'avais manqué de tuer Nelly Venagan et cet élève de première année. Et quand tous les élèves présents dans la grande salle s'étaient moqués de moi, j'avais rêvé de tous les faire disparaître. Heureusement qu'Harry n'y était pas d'ailleurs… Je commençais réellement à haïr les autres élèves.

Mon récit finit, mon compagnon d'infortune n'attendit pas pour éclater de rire.

\- Ah ah ah quels piètres élus faisons-nous ! Moi le héros du bien, toi le prince des Serpentards… Les gens oublient trop souvent qu'on est humain.

Je ne répondis pas. J'ignorais s'il était déjà prêt à connaître la vérité sur ma nature.

\- On est obligés de supporter des choix que d'autres ont fait pour nous, notre vie est régie à l'avance et on doit lutter si on veut choisir son propre chemin. J'aimerais vivre dans une famille lambda parfois… Moins d'obligations, moins de rang ou de réputation à conserver…

\- Oh moi tout le temps. Si seulement j'étais parfaitement inconnu ! Connaître une vie normale avec une famille normale…

\- Tu vis chez ta tante, c'est ça ?

Pour le coup je pénétrais en territoire inconnu. J'ignorais tout ou presque de son existence extra-Poudlard.

\- Ouai, ma tante, mon oncle et mon cousin. Ce sont des moldus et ils haïssent tout ce qui a un rapport avec la magie. Ils sont débiles, bornés, avares et méprisants envers tout ce qu'ils ne peuvent pas comprendre. Ils représentent tout ce que je déteste. Plus vite j'atteindrais ma majorité et plus vite je ne serais plus obligé d'aller vivre chez eux chaque été…

\- Et ben ! Moi qui croyais que tu étais un fervent défenseur des moldus…

\- Encore une étiquette qu'on m'a collé sur le front ! N'importe qui adore les moldus devrait vivre quelques temps avec eux pour se rendre compte de la réalité. Enfin ils ne sont pas tous comme ma famille, heureusement...

\- Bah je suppose que certains sorciers ne valent pas mieux…

Ce genre de convictions était pour moi un terrain glissant. Je savais qu'Harry n'appréciait pas ce « racisme moldu/sorcier » auquel on m'avait habitué depuis toujours. Il fallait que je contrôle mes paroles si je ne voulais pas le froisser. Pour l'instant, plus j'en apprenais sur lui et plus je me rendais compte combien nous étions semblables. Ma passion pour Harry Potter s'en retrouvait sans cesse ravivée et mes lèvres brûlaient de lui exprimer mes sentiments. Mais il était encore bien trop tôt et pour l'instant, il fallait mieux que je calme mes pensées si je voulais avoir l'air naturel.

\- Je dirais que ça s'équivaut. Les humains, moldu et sorciers confondus, sont capables du pire comme du meilleur. Les sorciers ont leur guerre tout comme les moldus ont les leurs. La nation parfaite n'existe pas. Les humains sont trop égoïstes pour vivre en paix…

Harry conclu en enfournant dans sa bouche une bonne poignée de bonbons. Je suppose qu'il en avait déjà plus qu'assez de cette guerre, tout comme moi. Mais c'était inscrit dans notre destin. Harry Potter l'Élu, le seul capable de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et moi Drago Malefoy, le vampire renégat à son clan. Car c'était une chose claire comme du Veritaserum : Si Harry devenait mon calice, je n'aurais d'autre choix que de le protéger tout le long de son existence, quels que soient ses choix… Je levai la tête vers les étoiles, essayant de trouver un sujet pour relancer la conversation.

\- La nuit est belle ce soir, parfaitement dégagée. On peut discerner tous les astres sans difficulté, je trouve ça reposant.

Je n'étais pas franchement doué pour la rhétorique ni pour la poésie. Harry ne fit cependant aucun commentaire, se contentant de sourire.

\- Pour l'instant il fait encore beau mais cet hiver il faudra trouver un autre endroit où se donner rendez-vous.

Mentalement je me disais que d'ici l'hiver j'espérais bien l'avoir déjà attiré dans ma chambre.

\- Tu as raison, j'y réfléchirais… Pour l'instant il se fait tard, tu devrais peut-être aller te coucher. La prochaine fois j'essayerais de ramener quelques bièraubeurres _._ Je t'aurais bien volontiers raccompagné en tant que préfet pour que tu ne risques rien mais je sais que ta précieuse cape d'invisibilité te sera bien plus utile.

Il se tourna vers moi, mordant sa lèvre inférieure… Son visage était diablement séduisant !

\- Ma cape ? Comment le sais-tu ?

\- Ho... depuis la troisième année déjà… Tu m'avais attaqué à Pré-au-Lard !

Harry rougit brusquement, se remémorant probablement l'événement en question.

\- Mince ! J'avais oublié ça… Enfin tu as doublement raison il vaut mieux que j'y aille. Je me débrouillerais parfaitement seul, je te remercie.

Effectivement il sortit sa cape de son sac et après un sourire délicieusement craquant, il disparut sous mes yeux.

Avec un soupir à faire tomber une muraille, je m'en retournai vers mes propres appartements. J'avais plutôt bien avancé à l'espace d'un mois, mais le temps pouvait vite passer si je ne faisais pas attention. De plus, j'ignorais les plans du seigneur des Ténèbres à son sujet donc autant ne pas traîner pour en faire mon calice. Plus vite il serait lié à moi et plus tôt je pourrais le protéger. Et cela impliquait de lui apprendre et de lui faire accepter ma nature vampirique, de le séduire et de l'emmener dans mon lit, de boire son sang et de prendre son corps, le tout sans le forcer ni l'envouter.

Une petite voix résonna quelque part dans mon esprit : « Les filtres d'amour c'est pas fait pour les hippogriffes ! »

Je secouais immédiatement la tête cependant : un calice ne doit pas s'hypnotiser ni s'ensorceler. C'est la règle, il devra être conscient et totalement volontaire sans quoi le lien ne se formerait pas...

 *****/+/*****

Bon on va s'arrêter là pour ce premier chapitre. Ça faisait plusieurs années que cette fic traînait dans mon esprit et j'ai enfin décidé de la mener à son terme. La version que vous lisez actuellement est la dernière relecture avant de publier le 28e chapitre qui clôturera cette histoire.


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Lady Zalia

Type : Humour, Romance Yaoi et vampirisme (un peu de drama)

Couple : Slash HPxDG / Drarry

Rating : M (pour les chapitres à venir... Drago est égocentrique, vulgaire et a les idées portées sur le cul)

Disclaimers : Je n'ai aucun droit sur l'univers fantastique créé par J.K. Rowling.

Je n'ai pas de beta lecteur donc malgré mes relectures il peut subsister quelques fautes.

J'ai relu le 6e tome pour ne pas commettre d'impairs mais je compte de toute façon m'éloigner de l'histoire originale pour préserver mon petit couple. =3

* * *

 *****/+/***** **Chapitre 2**

Parmi les disciplines pour lesquelles j'étais inscrit pour passer mon ASPIC, quatre étaient communes avec Harry Potter : Défense contre les forces du mal, Potions, Métamorphose et Sortilèges. Cependant la masse de travail à rendre était tellement importante que j'avais dû mettre temporairement de côté mes séances d'espionnage pour travailler comme les autres. Vampire et héritier Malfoy ou pas, il relevait de mon honneur de réussir mon ASPIC. Heureusement qu'il nous restait ce fameux soir de la semaine pour nous retrouver.

Conformément à ma promesse, j'avais demandé à ma mère de m'envoyer un petit pack de bièraubeurre, chose qu'elle avait diligemment fait comme toujours. Bien que ce soit très faiblement alcoolisé, je m'imaginais déjà profiter d'un Harry Potter à la langue déliée par la boisson…

J'arrivais le premier et m'assis sur le muret, les jambes dans le vide. Cette sensation de hauteur était encore grisante malgré mon immortalité. Le vent soufflait fort mais le temps était sec.

Après 20 minutes d'attente, je regrettais de n'avoir pris de livre. Potter était en retard ! Nous nous étions donné rendez-vous à 23h et j'espérais qu'il aurait eu la courtoisie de me prévenir en cas d'impossibilité.

Heureusement il arriva quelques minutes après, l'air un peu essoufflé et sans sa cape d'invisibilité. De surcroît, il émanait de lui une odeur particulièrement forte et semblait de mauvaise humeur. Il se laissa presque tomber contre le mur, me saluant en un soupir.

\- Drago… J'ai eu peur que tu sois partit.

\- Harry ! Je pense deviner que ton karma pourri a encore frappé ?!

Sa rage éclata :

\- Si mon karma s'appelle Rogue alors oui ! J'ai passé la soirée en retenue à trier des veracrasses à la main ! Je ne resterais pas longtemps. Il est déjà tard et j'ai besoin d'une bonne douche pour oublier cette sensation infecte…

Il observa un instant sa main tandis que je décapsulais une bouteille d'un coup de baguette. Mentalement, je notais de demander à Severus de ne plus le mettre en retenue le jeudi soir… Harry accepta mon offre et s'assit à mes côtés tandis je m'en décapsulais une seconde pour trinquer avec lui.

\- Merci. C'est exactement ce dont j'avais besoin en ce moment… à défaut d'avoir quelque chose de plus fort.

Je ne relevai pas, trouvant un sujet pour lui changer les idées.

\- Alors tu as dû faire ta sélection pour l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor j'imagine ! Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être capitaine de ton équipe ?

Harry eut un drôle de sourire.

\- Tu n'essayerais pas de me soutirer des informations pour avantager ton équipe par hasard ?

\- Absolument pas. De toute façon j'ai abandonné mon poste d'attrapeur cette année. C'est Harper qui me remplace. Je n'ai plus autant de temps à consacrer au Quidditch et je ne veux plus de source de rivalité entre nous.

Il se tourna vers moi et ouvrit la bouche, sans doute décontenancé par ce que je venais de dire. Basiquement, la principale raison était surtout le soleil. Si je pouvais m'en sortir avec une bonne migraine par temps couvert, il était parfaitement exclu que je passe toute une partie de Quidditch en plein air par temps dégagé. Ma passion pour le Quidditch n'était pas assez forte pour outrepasser ma peur d'un épiderme brûlé au deuxième degré.

\- Je… ne pensais pas que tu irais aussi loin…

Il avait les yeux encore écarquillés et ne semblait pas savoir comment interpréter cette information.

\- Par contre, même si officieusement j'admire ta technique de vol, tu te doutes bien que je porterais toujours les couleurs de Serpentard dans les gradins ! Je ne tiens pas à me faire lyncher par ma maison !

Il accusa le compliment en rougissant un peu, à moins que ce ne soit la fraîcheur de l'air…

\- Ah ah oui j'imagine bien. Et bien figure toi que la sélection des candidats a été laborieuse. McGonagall m'avait donné une liste de vingt candidats mais il y avait presque quarante élèves présents samedi matin, même des premières années qui savent à peine voler et des Poufsouffles et Serdaigles. Comme si c'était un spectacle ! À part Ginny, Ron et Katie Bell j'ai dû renouveler toute l'équipe. J'espère que je n'aurais pas à hurler comme ça à chaque entraînement.

Je retins un haut-le-cœur en buvant ma bièraubeurre. Elle avait pour mes papilles vampiriques un goût de farine liquide… Il serait de bon ton de prévoir une discrète flasque de sang pour la prochaine fois.

\- On verra ce que donnera ton équipe face à Serpentard au prochain match. Crabbe et Goyle sont restés batteurs. Je ne sais pas ce que vaut le nouveau capitaine Urquhart mais tu dois connaître Zabini qui est poursuiveur.

\- Oui j'ai déjà rencontré Blaise Zabini. Slughorn était dans le Poudlard Express et a voulu absolument déjeuner avec tous les élèves un tant soit peu célèbres. C'était d'un ennui ! D'ailleurs il voulait remettre ça ce soir, enfin ça aurait toujours été plus agréable que la retenue de Rogue.

Je me retenais de l'informer que Rogue était mon parrain mais lui avoir déjà avoué que Bellatrix était ma tante était bien suffisant.

\- J'espère sincèrement qu'il te laissera un peu tranquille mais il semble vraiment te haïr, lui qui est habituellement imperturbable. Et si je me souviens bien ça dure depuis la première année !

\- Tu l'as dit ! Il m'a agressé dès la toute première fois que j'ai mis un pied dans son cours ! Il paraît que c'est parce que je ressemble trop à mon père qui l'a harcelé toute sa scolarité. Mais je n'y suis pour rien moi ! Il fait retomber le moindre incident sur moi !

\- Il faut avouer que tu l'as bien provoqué au dernier cours de défense contre les forces du mal ! J'ai eu du mal à me retenir de rire, c'était une belle utilisation du Protego !

\- Je n'allais tout de même pas me laisser humilier ! Qui sait quel sortilège il allait me lancer !

Il était manifeste que la haine de Rogue était réciproque. Harry semblait bien décidé à en découdre. Ça n'allait pas aider à apaiser leurs relations. Je souris en lisant la rogne sur son visage. Au moins il ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds. C'était son caractère bien trempé qui m'avait séduit en premier. Lui seul dénotait parmi tous ceux qui s'aplatissaient devant moi. Lui ne me craignait ni ne flattait. Accepterait-il seulement de s'offrir à moi ? L'avoir ainsi à quelques centimètres de moi me donnait une furieuse envie de l'embrasser mais le brusquer risquerait de briser cette amitié précaire que j'avais réussi à établir en quelques semaines.

Je devais avoir l'air perdu dans mes pensées car Harry secoua sa main devant mes yeux.

\- Hum ?

\- Tu sembles aussi près que moi à t'endormir. On ferait mieux de rentrer. D'autant qu'il va me falloir de l'énergie pour le cours de métamorphose de demain. Les profs nous rendent dingues avec ces histoires de sortilèges informulés.

\- Je t'accompagne. Tu n'as pas ta cape ce soir et si quelqu'un te surprend, tu vas récolter d'une nouvelle heure de retenue.

Personnellement, les sortilèges informulés ne me posaient pas trop de problème. Outre le gain de puissance acquis à travers ma transformation, on m'y avait entraîné depuis déjà plus d'un an. Ajustant l'insigne de préfet bien en évidence sur ma robe de sorcier, je suivis Harry en direction du dortoir des Gryffondors.

Comme attendu, nous croisâmes Rusard au détour d'un couloir. Je l'avais entendu arriver grâce à mes nouveaux sens mais il fallait reconnaître que ce Cracmol était rapide ! Harry sursauta en le voyant, s'agrippant instinctivement à mon bras avant de le relâcher.

\- Malefoy et Potter, que faites-vous ici à une heure pareille !

Je ne laissai pas le temps à Harry de répondre, mon excuse déjà toute formée dans mon esprit.

\- Harry Potter était en retenue et le professeur Rogue m'a expressément demandé en tant que préfet, de le ramener jusqu'à son dortoir pour éviter qu'il ne se balade dans les couloirs, monsieur.

Rusard approcha son visage tout près du mien, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de continuer à crier.

\- Je vérifierais auprès de lui ! Et il vaut mieux pour vous deux que vous ne mentiez pas ! Dépêchez-vous !

Harry attendit quelques instants que Rusard disparaisse avant de reprendre la parole :

\- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment ce vieil épouvantail arrive à surveiller Poudlard aussi efficacement. Tu n'aurais pas dû dire ça, tu vas t'attirer des ennuis !

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je m'arrangerais avec Rogue si besoin. C'est moi qui t'ai proposé ce rendez-vous hebdomadaire et il est hors de question que tu sois puni pour cela.

\- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, c'est aussi un peu égoïste mais j'ai besoin de me confier à quelqu'un qui ne m'idolâtre pas béatement comme la majorité des élèves de Serpentard. Et je voulais cesser cette rivalité qui nous opposait depuis la première année.

Il resta quelques secondes à m'observer, comme s'il jugeait de l'honnêteté de mes paroles.

\- C'est vrai, mais je ne te pensais pas capable d'être…

Il cherchait ses mots. Je ne lui en laissai pas le temps.

\- Tu me croyais si dénué de toute qualité ?

\- Pardon. Mais tu ne m'avais pas vraiment montré tes bons côtés avant cette année.

Je me retins de lui dire qu'avec Weasley toujours accroché à ses basques comme un chien de garde, il n'était pas évident à approcher non plus. Mais j'avais beau le détester, insulter son meilleur ami n'était sans doute pas la meilleure méthode pour gagner son affection.

\- Alors qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Je ne suis pas déçu de t'avoir fait confiance. Même si ça ne fait que quelques semaines, c'est agréable d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler sans être jugé… sans oublier la bièraubeurre !

Harry souriait largement. Nous n'étions plus qu'à un escalier du dortoir Gryffondor lorsqu'il s'arrêta net.

\- Merci encore pour ton escorte, je vais continuer tout seul. Tu as presque réussi à rattraper ma soirée mais je ne voudrais pas que la Grosse Dame te voie. Elle pourrait s'imaginer qu'on sort ensemble ou je ne sais quelle absurdité et aller colporter ce ragot dans tous les tableaux du château. Ma vie est déjà bien assez compliquée comme ça…

\- Et ce serait si surréaliste que cela qu'on sorte ensemble ?

Il baissa les yeux. Je pouvais voir distinctement son visage malgré la pénombre. Mes yeux se fixèrent sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. La question était sans doute un peu abrupte mais je voulais être fixé.

Il ne répondit pas mais ne s'éloigna pas non plus. S'il était en train de peser le pour et le contre, il était temps de faire pencher les arguments en ma faveur. Harry était légèrement plus petit que moi. Tout doucement, ma main droite vint relever son menton. Pour la première fois je pouvais toucher sa peau ! J'en voulais plus ! Ma cible n'ayant pas bougé ni témoigné la moindre intention de me repousser, c'était ma chance : Maîtrisant mon impatience, je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes en un timide baiser. Et quelle ne fut pas ma jubilation en sentant ses lèvres s'entrouvrir !

HARRY POTTER ACCEPTAIT MON BAISER ! J'EMBRASSAIS. HARRY. POTTER. L'ÉLU. LE SEUL ET L'UNIQUE !

Je l'aurais hurlé tant j'étais heureux. Répondant à son désir, je goûtais sa langue alors que mes doigts glissaient contre sa gorge.

C'était exaltant. J'avais l'impression de sentir mon corps se réchauffer, d'entendre nos cœurs battre à l'unisson… et le vampire en moi de désirer son sang.

Je mis fin au baiser peut-être un peu vite, effrayé à l'idée qu'il sente mes crocs. Et il en profita pour s'écarter. Trop hagard pour songer à le retenir, je le vis monter les marches deux par deux avant de disparaître sans un regard en arrière.

Je clignais des yeux. Ce n'était pas un rêve, j'avais embrassé Harry Potter et il avait accepté… Et il s'était enfui.

Je ne savais pas si je devais être heureux ou amer face à cette constatation. Je portai ma main à mes lèvres dans l'espoir de conserver encore un peu la sensation de sa peau contre moi.

Peut-être… Sans doute avait-il besoin de temps. Je ne voulais pas le brusquer, j'attendrais sagement jeudi prochain. C'était la meilleure chose à faire.

J'avais déjà eu des amants par le passé. Deux pour être exact et j'avais gardé leur existence soigneusement secrète avant de leur infliger un sortilège de faux souvenirs pour préserver ma réputation. Mais jamais je n'avais ressenti une passion similaire pour qui que ce soit. Harry Potter mettait mes sens en émoi. Je le désirais comme jamais je n'avais désiré quelqu'un. Sa silhouette hantait mes fantasmes depuis plus d'un an et pour la première fois il semblait réaliste de les concrétiser. J'arborais sans doute un sourire niais en rentrant jusqu'à mon cachot mais qu'importe, il n'y avait plus personne pour le voir.

Quelques heures de sommeil me permirent d'afficher un air aussi revêche que d'habitude le lendemain matin. Il était hors de question que qui que ce soit n'imagine quoi que ce soit. Drago Malefoy devait rester pour tous le ténébreux fils d'un Mangemort. Je me levais de manière à être le premier dans la salle commune de Serpentard, attendant tranquillement que Crabbe et Goyle me rejoignent, puis nous allâmes dans la grande salle pour déjeuner.

Bien évidemment, plusieurs Serpentards étaient au courant de ma nature vampirique. Outre Pansy, Daphné et Milicent, j'avais mis Crabbe et Goyle dans le secret. Bien que ce ne soient pas des génies, ils étaient tout de même capables de se rendre utiles en cas de besoin.

Pendant le repas, je tendis le cou pour essayer de voir Harry en essayant de rester naturel. La table des Gryffondors était tout à gauche de la salle tandis que la nôtre était tout à droite. Difficile de l'apercevoir dans ses conditions, d'autant plus que le déjeuner était l'occasion d'un va et vient perpétuel d'élèves et de hiboux. Lorsque je l'aperçu enfin, il était comme toujours flanqué de Weasley, Granger et de deux autres élèves de leur âge auxquels je n'avais jamais prêté attention.

Je grimaçai en sentant l'emprise tentaculaire de Pansy autour de mon bras, me forçant à détourner le regard.

\- Lâche-moi, Pansy.

\- Mais… Drago…

\- Ne m'oblige pas à me répéter.

J'avais toléré parfois ces simulacres de relation avec Pansy mais il était désormais hors de question que Harry puisse s'imaginer quoi que ce soit entre moi et elle.

Mais sans doute m'énervais-je pour rien car il n'avait pas même levé un regard sur moi. Je me sentis vexé par ce manque d'attention et serrais les dents. Si Harry Potter me mettait déjà dans tous mes états en ne faisant rien, qu'est-ce que ça allait être s'il refusait mes avances ? Je préférais ne même pas envisager cette éventualité. J'obtiendrais la reddition de son cœur, quoi qu'il advienne.

Au final, je n'aurais même pas besoin de jouer la comédie pour entretenir ma réputation acariâtre...

Les jours qui me séparaient de notre rendez-vous hebdomadaire parurent défiler au ralenti. Plus que jamais je passais mes nerfs sur quiconque avait le malheur de venir troubler ma journée. Mais l'apothéose eut sans doute lieu le jeudi matin. Alors que je me tenais dans la grande salle, l'humeur plutôt ragaillardie à l'idée de revoir Harry le soir même, mon hibou vient me remettre une simple feuille pliée en quatre : « Ne serait pas là ce soir. Contretemps Slughorn. H. »

J'abattis mon poing sur la table si violemment que plusieurs Serpentards s'arrêtèrent de manger pour me regarder. J'en aurais hurlé de rage. Je fermai les yeux pour me contenir, sentant ma main meurtrie se rétablir grâce à la vitae vampirique. La petite sauterie organisée par le professeur allait-elle vraiment lui prendre toute la soirée ou avait-il été bien content de trouver une excuse pour m'éviter ?! Et ce Slughorn qui refusait de reconnaître la grandeur de ma famille, m'empêchant ainsi de l'y rejoindre !

Je sortis en trombe de la grande salle pour rejoindre ma chambre, le poing serré sur la missive. J'avais le plus grand besoin de solitude si je ne voulais pas tuer quelqu'un. J'aurais bien voulu me faire porter malade pour rester seul mais j'étais en pleine forme et je n'avais aucune envie que Mme Pomfresh ausculte sous toutes les coutures « l'élève vampire de Poudlard ».

Le premier cours de la matinée était un cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, évidemment en commun avec les Gryffondors. Harry était toujours accompagné de ses deux meilleurs amis Granger et Weasley et il m'ignora superbement. Je fis mon possible pour me concentrer pendant les deux heures qui suivirent. Mon parrain était sans conteste un excellent professeur, capable de tenir la classe en un murmure. Espion au service du Seigneur des ténèbres, il connaissait intimement les forces du mal et était donc le plus à même de nous les présenter, de mon humble avis. Il n'avait pas cessé d'humilier Potter et Londubat à la moindre occasion mais cette année, ses piques ne me faisaient plus rire et le mordant de Harry risquait de nouveau de le faire terminer en retenue. Alors que celui-ci s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer, je renversais d'un discret coup de baguette mon encrier sur Goyle qui ricanait ouvertement. Le petit réservoir se brisa sur le sol avec un bruit cristallin qui suffit à détourner l'attention de toute la classe : D'une pierre deux coups. Mon parrain m'observa un instant en plissant les yeux avant de nettoyer l'encre d'un coup de baguette. J'espérais que le message était bien passé.

À la sortie du cours, j'étais à peine calmé et lorsqu'un jeune élève me fonça dedans, je le saisis par la cravate pour le soulever à 30 centimètres du sol.

\- Oh le mioche ! On regarde devant soi si on veut pas se provoquer des ennuis !

Le garçon commençait à s'étouffer en pleurant mais je n'en avais cure. Harry Potter n'étant pas dans les parages, je pouvais donner libre cours à ma fureur. Ce fut mon parrain qui m'arrêta.

\- Malefoy ! Lâchez ce garçon et venez tout de suite dans mon bureau !

Je laissais tomber ma victime pour tourner les talons et rejoindre Severus qui referma la porte derrière moi et jeta un Assurdiato sur la porte.

\- Il va falloir se calmer Drago ! C'est Potter qui te met dans cet état ?!

Je grimaçai. Nous avions beau être proches, je n'avais aucune envie de lui dévoiler mon avancée avec Harry.

\- Plutôt tous les professeurs de Poudlard qui ont décidé de lui monopoliser ses soirées…

\- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais passer outre ses impertinences pour tes beaux yeux ! Je ne me laisserais pas manquer de respect.

\- Alors n'importe quel autre jour que le jeudi. Pour l'instant je n'ai que celui-là.

\- Quoi qu'il advienne je ne veux plus voir ni entendre parler de démonstration de force comme tout à l'heure. Tu es sensé être discret et faire profil bas ! Je n'hésiterais pas à mettre Dumbledore au courant si tu blesses un élève. Il est hors de question que je perde sa confiance à cause des hormones adolescentes d'un vampire qui est sensé se contrôler !

Je ne répondis rien, il avait totalement raison. Je devais redevenir le Drago imperturbable, le charmeur qui menait la danse. Je consacrais le temps du midi à y réfléchir, enfermé dans ma chambre : Qu'est-ce qui séduisait Harry Potter ? Des valeurs comme le courage, l'intelligence ? Il avait craqué sur Cedric Diggory par le passé, le noble Poufsouffle, capitaine et attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch… Ces qualités étaient l'apanage des fiers défenseurs du bien. S'il n'y avait que ça, mes chances auraient été bien faibles. Mais quelque chose me soufflait que ce dont il avait vraiment besoin, c'était de se sentir écouté et traité comme n'importe quel élève de notre âge et surtout pas comme l'Élu dont le poids de la mission commençait à peser… Au final il y avait tant de choses que j'ignorais à son propos ! Décidé à ne plus laisser le destin retarder mon plan, je décidais de lui envoyer un message : « Que dirais-tu de me retrouver dimanche soir à 23h dans la salle sur demande ? Mot de passe « Je cherche un endroit calme » D.»

Je tâchai d'être aussi concentré que possible pour le reste de la journée. Mes camarades s'étonnèrent même de me voir aussi studieux lorsque je refusais leurs offres de loisirs.

\- ...Que veux-tu Crabbe, si tes parents se sont faits une raison, ce n'est pas le cas de ma mère qui espère bien que je prenne la place de mon père. Et je ne compte pas être un simple larbin au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Crabbe et Goyle avaient été des acolytes fidèles mais je ne pouvais que déplorer leur manque de perspicacité. Jamais ils ne pourraient comprendre ni simplement accepter mon attirance envers Harry et je me préparais doucement à les abandonner. À leurs yeux, notre maître m'avait confié une mission secrète de sorte qu'ils ne me questionnèrent pas davantage.

Je profitais effectivement de mes faibles besoins en matière de sommeil pour m'avancer dans mes devoirs, attendant avec fébrilité l'arrivée du courrier le lendemain matin. Cette fois mon hibou ne portait qu'un petit bout de parchemin, manifestement déchiré depuis le message original : « OK ». Nous étions vendredi matin et il restait trois jours à attendre !

Le dimanche soir, j'arrivais presque une heure en avance à la salle sur demande. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de tourner en rond en attendant l'heure du rendez-vous. Et si Harry craignait à une arnaque et venait avec Weasley et Granger ? Je n'avais aucun moyen de m'en assurer.

Je m'assis simplement sur l'un des canapés qui ornaient la pièce. Il n'y avait rien de spécial hormis le fait, notable à Poudlard, qu'il y régnait un silence absolu. Pas un bruissement de tableau, pas un souffle de fantôme ni un chuchotement d'élève ne venait troubler la quiétude de la pièce. On n'y entendait même pas le vent ni les créatures extérieures comme si les fenêtres elles-mêmes étaient enchantées. Un tapis assez épais et de larges tentures murales réchauffaient l'atmosphère. Des élèves avaient sans doute dû trouver cette pièce pour y faire une sieste mais moi j'y avais bien d'autres projets.

Je me levais d'un bond en entendant le frottement de la pierre indiquant que le mur s'ouvrait. Pour une fois Harry avait un peu d'avance ! J'attendis qu'il retire sa cape d'invisibilité avant de sourire, constatant avec soulagement qu'il était venu seul. Il me salua d'un signe de tête.

\- Drago.

\- Harry…

Je ne savais pas où commencer. Le vampire en moi me chuchotait de lui sauter dessus mais ce n'était sans doute pas la meilleure idée.

\- Écoute…

Il m'interrompit.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé l'autre soir ?

\- Je veux sortir avec toi.

Son regard était sombre. Il ne sembla pas accuser l'information comme je l'espérais.

\- Ah oui ? C'est nouveau ! Toi aussi tu veux te taper l'Élu ? Tu veux avoir le célèbre Harry Potter sur ton tableau de chasse ! Il faut en profiter avant qu'il crève remarque puisque ton cher Voldemort veut lui faire la peau, c'est une espèce en voie de disparition !

\- Oh ferme là !

Harry semblait complètement sur les nerfs. La salle n'était pas très grande et je le rejoignis en deux enjambées, effrayé à l'idée qu'il puisse s'enfuir avant que je n'aie pu m'expliquer.

\- Je suis sérieux. Je me fiche de ta notoriété ou de ton statut. Je me fiche du survivant Potter, le courageux adversaire du mal. Je veux sortir avec Harry, un Gryffondor de 6e année, particulièrement bien foutu, sur lequel j'ai craqué depuis plusieurs mois. Et ce n'est pas…

Je ne pus prononcer le nom du seigneur des ténèbres.

\- Putain ! Cette guerre peut bien se faire sans moi ! Je me fiche bien de ses plans pour toi ou pour moi ! Harry, s'il te plait, laisse-moi une chance…

Il me sembla sur le point de s'écrouler. Je l'entraînai doucement jusqu'au canapé le plus proche et il me suivit docilement, se laissant presque tomber sur moi alors que je m'asseyais. C'est à ce moment que je m'aperçus qu'il pleurait. En vérité il semblait bien incapable de parler mais je gardai le silence, le maintenant contre mon torse en attendant qu'il se calme.

\- Si je te fais confiance, qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu n'en profiteras pas pour me trahir ?

Sa voix était tellement basse que sans mon ouïe surdéveloppée, je ne l'aurais sans doute pas compris. Je soulevai son menton pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je ne sais pas... Pour l'instant tout ce que je peux t'offrir c'est mon affection. Je ne te demande pas de me dévoiler les secrets de Dumbledore ou de son armée mais de sortir avec moi. Ce sera juste entre nous. De toute façon ce serait bien trop compliqué si ça se savait. Mais je veux être présent pour toi dans les coups durs, te soutenir discrètement. Et pouvoir te confier tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur aussi parfois…

Il hésitait. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être vulnérable. Pas auprès de quelqu'un comme moi. Toute ma famille servait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais il savait aussi que j'étais le seul à pouvoir lui apporter quelque chose de vraiment différent. Le seul pour qui son auréole et sa mission étaient reléguées au second plan.

\- Retire ta robe de sorcier, ton pull et ta chemise. S'il te plaît.

Je levais les sourcils, me doutant cependant de la raison de sa demande.

\- Déjà ! Je pensais qu'on pourrait commencer par de simples baisers…

\- Je veux juste… vérifier… s'il te plaît…

Sa voix semblait désespérée. Je soupirai, redevenant sérieux.

\- Je sais.

Je me levai pour me dévêtir méthodiquement : tout d'abord ma robe de sorcier, puis mon pull avant de dénouer ma cravate et déboutonner ma chemise. Ce fut avec une certaine satisfaction que je laissai tomber le dernier vêtement au sol. Même si l'esprit d'Harry n'était pas du tout dans la séduction, il aurait été dommage de ne pas en profiter. Je me tins un instant devant lui, l'intérieur des bras bien en évidence.

\- Alors tu apprécies ce que tu vois ?

\- Tu n'es pas un Mangemort…

\- Tu pensais le contraire ? Je ne suis pas mon père.

Je m'approchai de Harry de sorte de n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Il était hors de question qu'il m'échappe comme la dernière fois. Je soulevai à nouveau son menton et plongeai mon regard dans le sien, sachant que sa détresse le rendrait incapable de lutter.

\- Accepte-moi.

Il sembla un instant manquer d'air, incapable de parler. Je sentais ses émotions tourbillonner entre la peur, l'incertitude et le désespoir. Il semblait si fragile, battu par les vents d'une guerre qui l'entraînait sans qu'il puisse résister depuis déjà plusieurs années. À ses yeux, le simple fait de flirter ou de se laisser tomber amoureux représentait un risque qu'il ne pouvait prendre à la légère. Je continuais.

\- Aussi maigre soit ma parole à tes yeux, je promets que je ne te ferai pas de mal. Je veux prendre soin de toi et te protéger. S'il te plaît Harry, laisse-moi entrer dans ta vie. Laisse-moi t'épauler dans l'ombre, être ton soutien invisible.

En guise de réponse, Harry ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant à mon étreinte, ses mains atterrissant mollement sur mon torse nu. Je l'embrassai une nouvelle fois, cette fois plus longuement, mettant tous mes sentiments dans ce baiser. Ça y était. Il avait abdiqué. J'enserrai sa taille de mon bras gauche, avide de sentir sa chaleur à travers ses vêtements, et le repoussai vers le canapé. Il s'y laissa tomber et je m'installai à califourchon sur ses cuisses. J'explorai attentivement son visage. Même assombris par les larmes, ses yeux étaient magnifiques. Ils m'évoquaient une forêt de sapins dans laquelle je pourrais me perdre. Je l'embrassai encore et cette fois il me sembla qu'il tentait de reprendre le contrôle. Nos langues luttèrent un moment avant que je ne consente à le laisser reprendre sa respiration. Encore essoufflé, il attrapa ma tête pour un nouveau baiser alors que mes lèvres ne s'étaient écartées que de quelques centimètres. Gourmand ! À peine notre relation venait-elle de commencer que je le sentais avide de mon étreinte et de mes baisers. C'était grisant ! Malgré mon excitation montante et les gémissements de Harry, je m'écartais de lui pour me rhabiller. Même si mon compagnon semblait en état d'accepter n'importe laquelle de mes demandes, je ne voulais pas brûler les étapes.

\- N'importe quel soir de la semaine. Envoie-moi un message et je viendrais.

\- Cette relation… j'ai l'impression de reprendre mon souffle à tes côtés. Si on m'avait dit l'année dernière que je serais aussi heureux d'avoir embrassé Drago Malfoy je n'y aurai pas cru une seconde.

Il souriait à présent et la vue de son visage mit en émoi mon petit cœur de vampire. Il était canon à n'en pas douter. Même si je voulais savourer chaque instant de cette relation, j'avais hâte de découvrir son corps.

\- Je sais bien qu'on ne pourra pas se voir tous les soirs et qu'il faudra paraître naturel en cours. Mais ne me fais pas languir toute une semaine.

Je pris sa main pour y déposer un baiser et il glissa contre ma joue en une caresse.

\- Je croule sous le boulot en plus des entraînements de Quidditch, des cours particuliers de Dumbledore et de tous les soucis que je dois gérer. Si je m'éclipsais un vendredi ou un samedi soir, Ron ne manquerait pas de s'en apercevoir. Le jeudi pour l'instant c'est compliqué à cause de Slughorn. Alors on peut se voir le mercredi et le dimanche pour commencer.

\- 23h, mercredi ici ? Ne m'oublie pas. Et si tu as besoin je ne serais jamais très loin.

\- Aucun risque. J'ai vraiment apprécié ce que j'ai vu.

Je souriais à mon tour et nous nous séparâmes après un nouveau baiser passionné. J'allais avoir besoin d'une bonne douche en rentrant dans mes appartements !

***/+/***

Bon après réflexion j'ai décidé de clore ici le chapitre 2. Ce chapitre est plus court que le premier mais j'espère que cela vous aura plu. Je me lance dès demain sur le 3 si mon boulot m'en laisse le temps (vive la rentrée j'ai déjà 4 paquets de copies à corriger ! O_o). Écrire ce chapitre m'a vraiment fait plaisir et je remercie tous les gens qui m'ont écrit des reviews et les 27 follows ! #^_^# J'ai halluciné et ça ne m'a que d'autant plus motivé. Je ne promets pas de tenir le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine à chaque fois mais je ne lâcherais pas cette fanfic avant d'avoir écrit tous les chapitres que j'en en tête !


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : Lady Zalia

Type : Humour, Romance Yaoi et vampirisme

Rating : M (vulgarité et sexe, la violence viendra)

Couple : Slash HPxDG / Drarry

Disclaimers : Je n'ai aucun droit sur l'univers fantastique créé par J.K. Rowling.

Je n'ai pas de beta lecteur donc malgré mes relectures il peut subsister quelques fautes.

J'ai halluciné en voyant toutes les reviews et les favs ! Merci pour vos nombreux encouragements, ça m'a vraiment touché et motivé !:D

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

À mi-octobre, cela faisait trois semaines que notre relation avait débuté et une agréable routine s'était installée. Nous nous retrouvions dans la salle sur demande deux fois par semaine, généralement le mercredi et le dimanche. Le samedi avait été l'occasion de la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard mais je m'étais retrouvé en retenue par McGonagall pour devoir non rendu. J'avais été bien heureux de trouver cette excuse pour ne pas avoir à accompagner Crabbe et Goyle. Je n'avais aucune envie de m'aventurer hors des murs de Poudlard en plein jour. Quand bien même le temps était particulièrement mauvais, rien de bon ne pouvait résulter d'une balade diurne. Mais alors que je rejoignais la salle commune de Serpentard en fin d'après-midi, mes acolytes se précipitèrent sur moi avec un air particulièrement réjoui.

\- Drago ! Tu ne devineras jamais ! Un Gryffondor s'est fait avoir !

La nouvelle semblait les exciter au plus haut point tandis que j'avais l'impression qu'une soudaine douche froide s'était abattue sur moi.

\- Quoi ! Qui ?

\- Une fille de 7e année. Katie Bell ! Elle a été ensorcelée ! Avec un peu de chance, elle va y passer. Ça tombe bien pour nous, ils seront tous déprimés pour le prochain match de Quidditch !

Je soupirai intérieurement, soulagé que ce ne soit pas Harry. Je me fichais pas mal des autres Gryffondors mais savoir qu'il y avait probablement un Mangemort à Pré-au-Lard m'inquiétait un peu. Je savais que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait des plans pour Poudlard mais Bellatrix ne m'avait rien dévoilé de plus. Je ne m'étais résolu à intervenir que si la vie de mon futur calice était en danger mais si les Mangemorts avaient décidé de mettre leur plan à exécution si tôt dans l'année, il allait falloir que je m'en informe si je voulais conserver un coup d'avance. D'autant qu'Harry avait un sacré talent pour être là où il ne fallait pas...

Le soir-même, toute la Grande salle ne parlait que de ça. J'étais impatient de pouvoir en discuter avec Harry et j'espérais que son humeur n'en serait pas trop impactée.

Je l'avais vu le visage grave et manifestement en grande discussion avec ses amis. Je décidai de lui envoyer un message le dimanche matin : « Je serais disponible dans la salle sur demande dès 22h ou même avant si tu le souhaites. »

N'ayant reçu aucune réponse de sa part, je prenais de quoi travailler avant de me rendre à notre lieu de rendez-vous. J'étais absorbé dans mes devoirs lorsqu'il arriva mais je compris immédiatement à son regard qu'il ne serait pas facile à dérider.

\- Drago.

\- Bonsoir, Harry.

Je me levais pour l'embrasser mais il détourna le visage.

\- Je suppose que tu es au courant ?!

\- J'ai entendu des bruits de couloir. J'imagine que tu en sais plus ?

Harry me raconta l'histoire du collier ensorcelé trouvé par Bell dans les toilettes de Pré-au-Lard. Comme attendu il avait été aux premières loges.

\- C'est assez inquiétant de savoir qu'un Mangemort se ballade soit aussi proche de Poudlard. Je ne sais pas si c'est très prudent pour toi d'aller te promener dehors dans ces conditions…

Il explosa.

\- Je préférerais encore qu'ils s'attaquent directement à moi plutôt que de cibler n'importe qui ! Et tu ne vas pas me faire comme Hermione ! J'en ai marre que tout le monde me dise ce que je dois faire et pas faire ! Je sais me défendre !

Je pris sur moi pour ne pas surenchérir. Ce qu'il pouvait être énervant quand il était dans cet état ! Je retrouvais le Gryffondor hargneux des années précédentes.

\- Je n'en doute pas et inutile de crier, je n'y suis pour rien.

\- Je ne sais pas. Tu pourrais savoir quelque chose ! Parce que moi j'ai une petite idée du coupable : Theodore Nott ! Je l'ai vu chez Barjow et Beurk en août et il y avait le collier d'opale dans la boutique. En plus son père est un Mangemort, il était là quand Voldemort a ressuscité !

Potter et sa manie du raccourci… Il allait vite en besogne même si je devais reconnaître que le comportement de Nott était plutôt suspect depuis le début de l'année. Son père avait été emprisonné comme le mien à la fin de l'année précédente et il avait dû être hébergé par ses grands-parents, ce qui avait considérablement augmenté sa rancœur à l'encontre de Dumbledore et son « armée ». Pour autant il demeurait particulièrement discret et je ne le voyais que rarement dans la salle commune.

\- Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que tu faisais chez Barjow et Beurk mais cesse de passer tes nerfs sur moi. Ça t'étonnera peut-être mais tous les Serpentards ne sont pas de fidèles partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres et si Nott est bien le responsable de ce sortilège, en tout cas il ne s'en est pas vanté. Enfin je te suggère d'étayer un peu tes arguments avant de l'accuser quelqu'un car « être allé chez Barjow et Beurk » et « avoir un père mangemort » ça s'applique quand même à plus d'une personne à Poudlard !

\- Je sais. J'ai pensé à toi aussi. Si on n'avait pas été ensemble je t'aurais sans doute accusé, comme je t'avais déjà vu y aller avec ton père...

\- Alors là je suis vexé. Et ça t'arrive souvent de suivre les gens comme ça ?!

Il haussa les épaules.

\- J'étais arrivé là-bas un peu par hasard et je me suis caché en vous entendant arriver. Quant à Nott il avait un comportement bien trop louche pour être ignoré. Ron et Hermione me disent aussi que c'est une coïncidence mais je compte bien trouver la preuve de ce que j'avance !

Cette discussion s'éternisait et Harry n'avait pas vraiment l'air de se calmer. J'allais devoir passer à l'action. Je réduisis en un instant la distance qui nous séparait pour le plaquer contre la porte. Il sembla en colère mais je posai mon index sur sa bouche pour le faire taire. Je commençais à le connaître et je savais qu'il se soumettrait à une démonstration de force.

\- Maintenant que je t'ai rassuré sur mon innocence dans cette affaire, je ne compte pas te laisser ruminer ta rage toute la soirée. Abandonne-toi à moi ! Oublie pendant quelques heures tout ce qui pèse sur tes épaules…

Comme une formule magique, je sentis mon amant se détendre. Son week-end avait dû être particulièrement stressant. Sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre la parole, je remplaçais mon doigt par mes lèvres tandis que mes mains encadraient son visage. J'usais de tout mon corps pour le maintenir contre la porte, profitant enfin de ce baiser tant attendu. Je pouvais sentir les muscles de son torse et de ses épaules à travers ses vêtements. Ma langue s'insinua plus profondément dans sa gorge pour mener la danse. Mon instinct de vampire n'avait pas apprécié son manque de docilité et voulait affirmer son autorité. Il était cependant hors de question que je cède totalement à mes pulsions… pas encore. Rien qu'à imaginer la sensation que provoqueraient mes crocs dans sa gorge… ! Je m'écartai d'Harry sans pour autant lâcher son bras et l'entraînai à ma suite sur le tapis.

Récupérant ma baguette dans ma poche, je lançai un « Accio flasque » vers mon sac avant d'attraper le flacon opaque qui volait vers moi. Je bus une grande gorgée de sang sous l'œil suspicieux d'Harry.

\- Tu me fais penser au faux Maugrey Fol Oeil. Il buvait sans cesse du polynectar pour ne pas se faire démasquer…

\- Ce n'est qu'une potion pour mon diabète Harry !

Avec une agilité surprenante, il m'arracha la fiole des mains pour en renifler le contenu.

\- Je reconnaîtrais l'odeur du polynectar entre mille !

Je ne lui laissais pas davantage le temps d'enquêter et récupérai ma flasque aussi sec. Au vu de ses récentes suspicions, le moment était loin d'être idéal pour le laisser découvrir ma nature vampirique.

\- Alors rassuré ?! Qu'est-ce je vais devoir faire la prochaine fois pour te prouver mon honnêteté ? Boire du Veritaserum ?

Il soupira et se laissa tomber contre moi, sa tête sur ma clavicule.

\- Pardon… Tu dois avoir raison, je vois le mal partout. C'est tellement surréaliste d'être avec toi… Cette guerre va finir par me rendre dingue.

Nous restâmes un moment ainsi, chacun profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre. Je déposai de rapides baisers son front tout en dénouant sa cravate de ma main gauche. Notre relation n'avait pas vraiment évolué depuis le premier soir et je rêvais de parcourir son torse nu pour en découvrir chaque relief. Après quelques minutes de lutte, le nœud finit par céder, suivi des trois premiers boutons de sa chemise, me permettant enfin d'accéder à la chaleur de sa peau. Mes doigts glissèrent jusqu'à un téton et je le sentis tressaillir à mon passage. J'en profitais pour le torturer un peu.

\- Alors comme ça tu es allé plusieurs fois chez Barjow et Beurk et tu connais par cœur l'odeur du polynectar… ? Harry Potter aurait-il des activités illicites ?!

Je pinçai le petit bouton de chair entre mes doigts et Harry rougit, essayant de s'extraire de mon emprise.

\- Je ne suis allé chez Barjow et Beurk que deux fois : la première fois c'était une erreur, je m'étais perdu dans l'allée des Embrumes après avoir utilisé la poudre de cheminette pour la première fois de ma vie… La deuxième fois je n'ai fait que suivre Nott.

Je souris en imaginant un jeune Harry débarquant innocemment chez Barjow et Beurk pour demander son chemin et raffermis mon étreinte sur son torse pour l'empêcher de bouger. Je passai ensuite mes jambes par-dessus les siennes de manière à les coincer : il était désormais totalement sous mon emprise. Dans une lenteur savamment calculée, ma main droite s'approcha de sa ceinture.

\- Et pour le polynectar ? Ton explication a intérêt d'être crédible…

Je parvins sans mal à déboutonner son pantalon.

\- Drago…

Sa voix était rauque. Il humecta ses lèvres.

\- Alors ?

Ma victime se tortilla un instant sans d'autre effet que celui de m'exciter davantage. C'était injuste pour lui mais je n'avais aucun scrupule à user de ma force vampirique pour la garder à ma merci.

\- C'est une vieille histoire…

D'un doigt, je soulevai l'élastique de son caleçon et son cœur s'accéléra. Il lutta encore mais de toute façon l'objet de mon désir était trop loin pour que je puisse vraiment le toucher. J'abandonnai ma quête, mais j'avais obtenu sa reddition.

\- Quand tu seras prêt je t'emmènerais dans un endroit bien plus confortable. Il est hors de question que nous fassions cela ici. Mais pour l'instant j'attends une histoire qui m'a l'air passionnante.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- En deuxième année… nous étions persuadés que c'était toi qui avais ouvert la chambre des secrets. On s'est dit que tu devais sans doute t'en vanter dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Alors Hermione a fabriqué du polynectar et Ron et moi avons drogué Crabbe et Goyle pour pouvoir prendre leur apparence.

J'étais à la fois stupéfait et amusé. Je desserrai mon étreinte et me reculai pour pouvoir m'asseoir.

\- Non ! À quel moment… ?

\- Juste après le repas de noël. Il y avait beaucoup moins d'élèves à Poudlard. On avait mis du somnifère dans des gâteaux au chocolat et ils les ont dévorés. Le plus dur a été de voler les ingrédients à Rogue car Lockhart nous avait donné son autorisation pour prendre le livre dans la réserve.

\- Quels idiots ! Et toi tu es un Gryffondor bien perfide !

Je fouillai dans mon souvenir pour essayer de me rappeler quand Crabbe et Goyle avaient eu un comportement inhabituel mais j'étais tellement rompu à leur stupidité que des questions insistantes de leur part n'auraient jamais éveillé mes soupçons. Il fallait reconnaître qu'ils étaient les candidats idéaux pour un remplacement.

Je voulus embrasser sa gorge mais il tourna la tête pour quémander un baiser. Au moins j'avais réussi à lui changer les idées…

\- Puisqu'on en est aux confidences…

\- Tu as quelque chose d'autre à m'avouer ?

\- Disons plutôt quelque chose d'absolument inavouable… Je ne l'ai jamais dit à Ron ou Hermione… Mais…

\- Tu attises ma curiosité. Quel est le secret le plus honteux de Monsieur Harry Potter ?

\- Le Choixpeau… au départ il voulait m'envoyer à Serpentard.

J'ouvris grand les yeux, me décalant brusquement face à lui pour sonder l'honnêteté de sa révélation et il manqua de tomber en arrière, surpris par ma réaction.

\- Impossible !

\- Si. Il m'a dit que je serais très bien à Serpentard. Mais Ron m'avait déjà dit que tous les mages noirs venaient de Serpentard alors je l'ai supplié de ne pas m'y envoyer.

Je me retins pour ne pas maudire Weasley tout haut. Étrangement, je le trouvais encore plus séduisant à présent que je connaissais cette information.

\- Et bien ! Moi qui pensais que tu étais Gryffondor jusqu'au bout des ongles… mais ça explique bien des choses. Si tu avais été Serpentard j'aurais pu te rejoindre dans ton lit à la nuit tombée…

Il rougit à nouveau à cette évocation et détourna le regard. J'en profitai pour l'admirer, glissant mes doigts le long de sa gorge comme une caresse. Bientôt… Bientôt il serait prêt à apprendre la vérité… Et je pourrais alors le faire mien en apposant ma marque sur son cou…

Le premier match de Quidditch de l'année avait lieu trois semaines plus tard et il opposait Gryffondor à Serpentard. Je passai donc une grande partie de la journée dans ma salle commune à lire et travailler. En fin d'après-midi, Crabbe et Goyle m'y rejoignirent et leur mauvaise humeur m'informa de leur défaite. J'avais imaginé que Harry allait passer la soirée à faire la fête en compagnie de ses camarades, quelle ne fut donc pas ma surprise en recevant un hibou aux alentours de 22h.

« Je suis au lieu habituel. Peux-tu m'y rejoindre ? »

J'annonçai à mes camarades que j'étais fatigué et prétendis aller me coucher pour ne pas éveiller leur intérêt. De toute façon, l'ambiance était tellement morose que je comptai leur fausser compagnie sous peu. Je tâchai de ne pas avoir l'air trop pressé en me rendant au septième étage de sorte que quiconque me voie pense que je ne faisais qu'une simple ronde en tant que préfet. Intérieurement, je jubilais. Était-il déjà dépendant de moi au point de ne pas pouvoir attendre le dimanche soir ? J'invoquai la porte aussi prudemment que possible mais de toute façon cette partie du château était parfaitement déserte à cette heure.

\- Harry ?

\- Salut Drago. Content que tu aies pu venir.

Cette fois, il se précipita vers moi pour m'embrasser. J'accueillis son baiser avec étonnement mais aussi grand plaisir.

\- Félicitations pour ta victoire.

\- Merci. Tu m'as vu jouer ?

\- Non, je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'assister à ça. Mais d'après les échos que j'en ai eu, ça a été un rude match pour Serpentard.

\- C'est vrai toute l'équipe a bien joué. Harper aurait pu attraper le vif d'or mais il s'est laissé distraire au mauvais moment.

\- Et tu préfères fêter ta victoire avec moi plutôt qu'avec ta maison ? Où est la bieraubeurre ?

\- Disons… que plusieurs Gryffondors m'ont un peu tapé sur les nerfs. Romilda Vane essaye par tous les moyens de me faire prendre un filtre d'amour, Ron sort avec une fille simplement pour rendre jalouse Hermione et ça fonctionne très bien donc ils passent leur temps à se disputer en me prenant à partit. Et puis tous ces hypocrites qui ont commencé à me casser du sucre sur le dos quand j'ai choisi Dean Thomas pour remplacer Katie et qui aujourd'hui m'encensent comme s'ils m'avaient toujours soutenu…

Je notai mentalement le nom de cette Romilda Vane. Il n'allait pas falloir qu'elle se montre trop insistante si elle ne voulait pas être victime d'un malheureux accident. Au final Harry était encore énervé et je commençais à trouver cette rengaine un peu pénible.

\- Et tu es venu me trouver car tu savais qu'avec moi tu serais en bien meilleure compagnie ! Tu devrais te rendre à l'évidence à force...

Il leva les bras, recomposant un faible sourire.

\- Désolé. J'aurais dû prendre de quoi boire et quelques sucreries. Mais je me suis carrément enfui de la salle commune de Gryffondor tant ils m'ont gonflé. Un vrai capharnaüm ! J'avais besoin de retrouver un peu de calme. Et toi… Tu m'apaises.

Harry se blottit contre moi et je l'entourai immédiatement de mes bras. Il prit de nouveau l'initiative de m'embrasser avant de glisser ses mains sous ma chemise.

-… Tu es gelé !

Je retirai ses mains pour les presser contre mon pull. Je n'avais pas vraiment pris le temps de boire du sang et ma peau avait sans doute la même température que n'importe quel cadavre.

\- Effectivement je ne suis pas très chaud mais tes mains aussi sont gelées… D'ailleurs j'ai bien une petite idée pour nous réchauffer… Viens, suis-moi !

J'ouvris la porte pour quitter la salle sur demande, vérifiant de part et d'autre la présence d'un témoin potentiel. Personne n'était en vue. Je croisai les doigts pour que le chemin soit désert jusqu'à notre destination et l'entraînai deux étages plus bas. Par chance nous parvînmes à la salle de bain des préfets sans encombre et je me hâtai de prononcer le mot de passe avant de le pousser à l'intérieur. Une fois tous deux rentrés, je verrouillai la porte. Ici, personne ne pourrait nous surprendre !

\- Ha, je suis déjà venu ici ! En quatrième année, Cedric Diggory m'avait conseillé de prendre un bain avec l'œuf d'or pour la deuxième épreuve. Cette salle de bain est extra, je ne pense pas assez à l'utiliser.

Je tressaillis en entendant son nom mais je vis qu'Harry ne s'était pas départi de son sourire. Manifestement ce souvenir lui était plus douloureux.

\- C'est vrai que tu y as le droit en tant que capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor ! Parfait ! Nous pourrons nous y retrouver de temps à autre alors !

Je me débarrassai de ma robe de sorcier et de mon pull avant de retrousser les manches de ma chemise pour enclencher plusieurs robinets. La grande baignoire se remplit en un clin d'œil, saturant l'atmosphère d'une buée chaude. Lorsque je me retournai, Harry était déjà torse nu et entreprenait de retirer ses chaussettes. Je restai quelques minutes à l'admirer alors qu'il se dévêtait : Il était diablement canon. Il avait gagné en musculature et malgré sa pâleur, on pouvait deviner plusieurs cicatrices qui striaient son torse. Il s'apprêtait désormais à retirer son caleçon mais se stoppa en voyant que je le reluquais.

\- Tu comptes juste me mater ou tu m'accompagnes ?

\- Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'admirer le paysage que veux-tu !

Je me hâtais de le rejoindre alors qu'il entrait dans l'eau. La « baignoire » était aussi vaste que profonde et permettait de nager sans entrave. Je plongeai sous la mousse pour réapparaître juste devant lui et il s'accrocha à mon cou. Pour une fois je pus l'observer sous toutes les coutures. Ses cheveux humides retombaient sur son visage et il avait retiré ses lunettes pour les poser sur le rebord. J'embrassai ses lèvres avec une certaine avidité et glissai ma main le long de son torse. Je le sentis tressaillir contre moi et un début d'érection pulser contre mon bas-ventre. Sans attendre sa demande, je commençai à caresser son sexe pour en accentuer la tension et le rendis bientôt haletant.

\- Assis-toi sur le rebord.

Il s'exécuta, mais rougis à la vue de son sexe soudainement offert à ma vue. Je le vis parcourir la pièce du regard.

\- Mimi Geignarde…

\- Hein ?!

\- Elle m'a déjà dit qu'elle allait parfois espionner dans la salle de bain des préfets. Si elle nous voyait et qu'elle se mettait à raconter ça…

\- Parce que tu penses que l'expression de ton visage laissait le moindre doute sur nos activités jusqu'à présent ? Et de toute façon qui la croirait ?

Je ne lui laissai pas davantage le temps de tergiverser et plongeai sur son entrejambe pour entourer son sexe de mes lèvres. Il s'arqua en un râle et j'eus presque peur qu'il se blesse au vu de la brusquerie avec laquelle sa tête heurta le carrelage. Manifestement les mouvements de ma langue lui faisaient de l'effet ! Les yeux exorbités, il ne semblait plus capable de raisonner. Je ne lui donnai aucun répit, accompagnant ma tête de ma main en un rythme asynchrone. Ses gémissements m'excitaient au plus haut point et je commençais à envisagée une caresse plus poussée mais sa jouissance survint brusquement et il libéra son orgasme dans ma bouche.

Je souriais largement alors qu'une intense félicité illuminait ses traits. Il était magnifique, ses pupilles dilatées par le plaisir étaient perdues dans le vague et sa respiration était encore saccadée. Il n'avait pas crié cependant et j'étais un peu frustré qu'il se soit retenu aussi pudiquement. Me hissant sur le bord de la piscine, je m'allongeai tendrement contre lui.

\- C'était extraordinaire… Jamais je n'avais ressenti… autant…

\- Et encore ce n'est que le début. Tu connaîtras l'extase… Je te promets. Je te ferais hurler de plaisir comme tu ne peux l'imaginer.

Rendu groggy par sa journée, je vis mon amant papillonner des yeux. Il devait être épuisé mais je ne me voyais pas encore le porter jusqu'à ma chambre et encore moins le ramener à la sienne. Déjà parce que je n'avais pas de cape d'invisibilité et qu'un Malefoy portant un Potter inconscient provoquerait bien des questions gênantes, ensuite parce que je ne me voyais pas lui expliquer pourquoi j'avais une chambre personnelle alors que tous les autres élèves partageaient un dortoir.

\- Oh non, Harry ! Tu ne peux pas t'endormir ici !

Il bailla, mais je ne lui laissai pas le temps de s'assoupir et le relevai de force.

\- Tu m'as vidé… Je n'arriverais pas à aller jusqu'à mon dortoir tout seul…

\- Non mais ça ne va pas ! Et si quelqu'un nous voit, comment j'explique ça ! On va croire que je t'ai jeté un maléfice !

Je me dépêchai de me rhabiller et ramassai ses lunettes. Harry s'était mollement laissé tomber sur une chaise et peinait à remettre sa chemise. Il semblait véritablement à bout de force. Était-il possible ma nature vampirique ait profité de la fellation pour prélever son énergie ? C'était une éventualité mais pour l'heure, je n'avais aucun moyen de vérifier ma théorie et je me voyais mal poser la question à ma mère.

-… Je crois que tu ne vas pas me laisser le choix.

Il m'interrogea du regard tandis que je pointai ma baguette sur lui.

-… Impero! Finis de t'habiller, retourne à ton dortoir et va te coucher.

Son regard devint immédiatement vague. Je savais qu'il était tout à fait capable de contrer ce sortilège dans son état normal mais son absence totale de résistance confirmait ma théorie. Il allait falloir que je sois plus prudent lors de nos ébats futurs. Je déposai un baiser sur sa joue et le laissai sortir. Il partit immédiatement dans la direction opposée à la mienne, sans un regard en arrière.

J'avais peur d'avoir trop affaibli Harry mais il réapparu le lendemain au repas du midi, manifestement aussi en forme que d'habitude, plaisantant avec ses amis. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'envier ces Gryffondors qui étaient si proches de lui et jetais un œil à ma propre table. Crabbe et Goyle bâfraient comme à leur habitude et Parkinson avait compris qu'il fallait me foutre la paix et discutait avec d'autres filles. Je cherchai Nott du regard. Il n'était pas à table et ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu dans la salle commune. Pourtant il était bien présent en cours… Je réfléchis à un moyen de savoir ce qu'il mijotait mais il n'allait pas être facile de le suivre sans éveiller ses soupçons. Nott était un garçon intelligent et son sérieux le rendait digne de confiance auprès des profs. Je décidai d'aller voir Severus pour lui demander son avis.

Mon parrain ne sembla pas porter le moindre crédit à mes suspicions vis à vis de Nott.

\- C'est Potter qui t'a mis cette idée en tête ! Il a déjà accusé Nott auprès de McGonagall et sans doute aussi Dumbledore. Personnellement je ne suis au courant de rien. Nott est un élève très discret et si le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui a confié une mission sans m'en avertir, c'est qu'il ne souhaite pas que j'intervienne. Mais dis-moi Drago, dans quel camp es-tu ? Quand tu m'as informé de ta volonté d'avoir Potter comme calice, je t'ai donné ma bénédiction, pensant qu'il serait profitable que tu l'asservisses à ta volonté. Cependant je m'aperçois qu'il n'en est rien et qu'en plus Potter t'entraîne dans ses élucubrations !

Je scrutai mon parrain du regard. Son esprit était insondable, comme toujours. J'avais entendu des rumeurs de certains Mangemorts, doutant de sa fidélité au seigneur des ténèbres. Il était évident que si ça avait été le cas, il ne se livrerait certainement pas à moi cependant, je devais reconnaître que s'il jouait la comédie, il était diablement convaincant. Je pesai le pour et le contre. Il me semblait malgré tout que Severus ferait toujours son possible pour me protéger, quelle que soit son allégeance.

\- Et que ferais-tu si je décidai de ne pas rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Il tenta sans doute de pénétrer mon esprit, mais si Bellatrix s'était rendue une fois utile dans sa vie, c'était en m'apprenant l'occlumancie.

\- Ah… je vois que ta tante t'a donné quelques leçons ! Quelles pensées essayes-tu de me cacher, Drago ?

-… Je serais honnête avec toi si tu poses tes questions clairement. J'aimerais être sûr de pouvoir te faire confiance quelles que soient mes décisions.

Son visage se ferma.

\- Tu oses me demander mon allégeance ?!

\- Non. Je demande non pas à Severus Rogue mais à mon parrain s'il me soutiendra. Tu devrais savoir que je n'ai jamais été un fanatique et que je vois l'emprisonnement de mon père comme une bénédiction. Je compte mener mon existence comme je l'entends et j'ai choisi Harry Potter comme calice qu'il soit l'Élu m'importe peu. Je ne compte pas participer à cette guerre mais je protégerais son cul, parce qu'il m'appartient. Je ne te demande pas de t'impliquer mais uniquement me permettre de conserver une certaine avance. Si les choses tournent vraiment mal je décamperais avec mon calice. Dumbledore croit qu'il peut le manipuler comme il l'entend mais Potter est loin d'être un idiot et commence à être lassé, il me suivra et vous devrez vous démerder pour accomplir votre prophétie sans lui !

J'avais tout débité d'un trait et Severus me regarda avec un air un peu inquiet, sachant à quel point j'étais sérieux. J'avais le pouvoir de semer un beau bordel des deux côtés du plateau.

\- Tu en sais déjà plus que tu ne devrais. Je n'ai rien à t'apprendre sur Nott. Il manigance sans doute quelque chose mais je n'ai aucune information à te donner.

Je laissais mon parrain digérer mon réquisitoire. À l'heure actuelle, le seul qui pouvait concrètement m'empêcher de m'enfuir avec Harry était Dumbledore. Il connaissait ma nature et il n'était pas exclu qu'il ait eu vent de la relation que j'entretenais avec son précieux pion. Après tout on disait bien du directeur qu'il n'ignorait rien de ce qui se passait à Poudlard… Quoi qu'il en soit il n'avait pas tenté de nous séparer et je doutai que mon amant le laisse interférer à l'heure actuelle. Mon plan suivait son cours comme une horlogerie bien huilée…

***/+/***

La période de noël approchait et j'avais essayé de suivre Nott à plusieurs reprises mais jusqu'à présent sans succès. Harry menait l'enquête de son côté mais nous n'avions pour l'heure aucune preuve probante.

Alors que je travaillai tranquillement dans une salle vide à l'occasion d'une période libre, je vis tout d'un coup Harry débarquer avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Il était seul et portait ses affaires de cours avec lui.

\- Un problème ?

\- Aucun. J'avais simplement un trou entre deux cours et l'envie de te voir. Et puis je sais qu'ici je pourrais travailler tranquille. Hermione a un emploi du temps beaucoup plus chargé que moi et Ron est constamment en train de se faire aspirer l'âme par Lavande Brown…

Il fit une grimace et s'apprêta à déposer un baiser sur ma joue mais je l'attrapai par la nuque pour l'embrasser.

\- Je ne peux pas nier que ta présence est agréable… Mais comment pouvais-tu savoir que j'étais ici ? Tu m'as jeté un sortilège de suivi sans que je ne m'en rende compte ?

Harry se mordit la lèvre.

\- J'ai une petite astuce mais c'est un secret.

Je ne répondis pas, sachant qu'il finirait bien par me l'avouer. Il sortit ses affaires de cours et se mit au travail sur une table voisine de la mienne. Nous travaillions depuis bientôt une heure et aucun de nous n'avait repris la parole. Seul le léger grattement de nos plumes sur le parchemin troublait le silence de la pièce. Alors que je le mâtai du coin de l'œil, je le vis sortir un vieux parchemin plié.

\- Tu veux que je te montre ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Comment je pouvais savoir où tu te trouvais ! Et bien d'autres choses…

Je l'observai sans comprendre, car son parchemin ne semblait rien contenir. Harry souriait largement, apparemment très fier de lui. Il tira sa chaise jusqu'à moi et déplia son parchemin par-dessus mes affaires. Son air espiègle le rendait terriblement séduisant. Il sortit sa baguette et effleura le parchemin.

\- ...Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises !

Et c'est alors qu'un plan particulièrement détaillé de Poudlard apparu sous mes yeux ébahis. C'était même mieux que ça ! Tous les élèves, les professeurs, même les fantômes étaient indiqués !

\- Nom d'une gargouille… Mais où tu as trouvé ce truc !

Il tapota le haut de la carte où était inscrit en lettres vertes « Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue, spécialistes en assistance aux Maniganceurs de Mauvais Coups sont fiers de vous présenter LA CARTE DU MARAUDEUR ».

\- Cornedrue était le pseudonyme de mon père, Patmol celui de mon parrain Sirius Black. Avec leurs amis ils ont créé cette carte qui représente la plupart des passages secrets du château. Je m'en sers souvent pour éviter Rusard et Miss Teigne. C'est aussi grâce à ça que j'ai pu aller à Pré-au-Lard en 3e année malgré mon absence d'autorisation.

Je me souvins d'une fameuse attaque de boules de neige… Cette carte était tout simplement prodigieuse. On pouvait voir précisément chaque personne présente à Poudlard ! Harry dû avoir la même idée que moi car il prononça tout haut ce que je pensais.

\- ...Comme tu t'en doutes j'y ai pensé depuis que je soupçonne Nott. Je pense qu'il utilise un des passages secrets pour sortir de Poudlard car il arrive régulièrement que je ne parvienne pas à le localiser. Évidemment il y a plusieurs centaines de points et ce n'est pas toujours facile de trouver quelqu'un mais…

Je pointai mon doigt sur la salle commune de Serpentard.

\- Il n'est pas ici ni à la bibliothèque ni dans la Grande Salle.

Je scrutai attentivement la carte avec Harry mais aucun de nous ne pûmes le trouver.

\- Il aurait très bien pu aller à Pré-au-Lard remettre le collier à Katy en esquivant les détecteurs de Rusard. Mais je ne parviens pas à comprendre pourquoi il quitte le château aussi souvent.

Après plusieurs minutes de recherche, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : Nott était absent. J'étais assez d'accord avec Harry que ce simple fait le rendait encore plus suspect. Il passa de nouveau sa baguette sur la carte.

-… Méfait accompli. J'y jette un œil régulièrement et je te tiendrais au courant si j'arrive à voir par où il passe.

La carte était redevenue un vieux parchemin plié. Je m'étirai. J'avais passé trop de temps penché sur mes devoirs. J'en profitai pour passer ma main dans son dos pour le rapprocher davantage.

\- Alors j'ai entendu dire que tu allais à la soirée de Slughorn avec Lovegood ?

Je résistai à la tentation de rajouter le qualificatif que tant lui donnaient : Lovegood la Loufoque, et ce n'était encore que le plus aimable d'entre eux.

\- Oui et je lui ai précisé que c'était en ami pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas d'idées. C'est quelqu'un de très sympathique et au moins avec elle je ne risque pas de m'ennuyer.

\- Ça j'en doute pas. Tu me raconteras ça ? Tu fais quoi d'ailleurs pour les vacances de noël ?

\- Je passes la semaine dans la famille de Ron.

Je cachai difficilement ma déception. J'avais espéré que le petit nombre d'élèves présents pendant cette période nous permettrait de passer davantage de temps ensemble.

\- J'imagine qu'il ne vaut mieux pas que je t'envoie ton cadeau de Noël le jour même alors…

Il plongea ses yeux dans les miens avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

\- On se fera un Noël rien que tous les deux dans la salle sur demande ou autre part…

\- J'attendrais ça avec impatience.

Je jetai un œil à ma montre.

-… Il est bientôt 16 heures, tu devrais y aller…

Prenant son visage entre mes mains comme j'en avais pris l'habitude, je fixais chacun de ses traits pour les graver dans mon esprit. Puis je l'embrassais, longuement, profondément, pour garder le goût de sa langue sur mes papilles. Enfin je le serrais contre moi, ma tête plongée dans sa gorge afin d'en capter le parfum.

Je ne l'avouerai pas à haute voix mais ça allait être la première fois depuis le début de notre relation qu'il allait être aussi longtemps éloigné de moi. Une semaine pouvait paraître dérisoire, mais j'étais conscient de toutes les menaces qui pesaient sur lui. Je n'avais jamais été sentimental mais j'avais cette horrible sensation que si perdais Potter mon existence risquait de devenir un enfer…

* * *

***/+/***

16 Reviews, 50 follows et 27 favs atteints pour ce chapitre 2 ! OUAHH ! #*_*# J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant ! J'ai fait progresser l'histoire en suivant un peu le rythme du livre, mais le chapitre 4 devrait être un peu plus mouvementé. ^_^ Je suis crevée et c'est enfin le week-end, cela dit je commencerais sans doute la suite dès demain après une bonne grasse mat' ! Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de répondre à tous vos messages, je suis désolée. Si vous pouviez voir l'énorme sourire que j'ai quand je lis vos réactions ! C'est vraiment la plus chouette des récompenses pour moi !

Je me suis lié d'amitié avec un Bescherelle pour vous offrir un texte exempt de faute mais le passé simple c'est vraiment contre-intuitif (oui c'est une prof qui dit ça XD). Bises !


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur : Lady Zalia

Type : Humour, Romance Yaoi et vampirisme

Couple : HPxDG / Drarry

Disclaimers : Je n'ai aucun droit sur l'univers fantastique créé par J.K. Rowling.

Je n'ai pas de beta lecteur donc malgré mes relectures il peut subsister quelques fautes.

Dois-je vraiment préciser que cette fanfic (et plus précisément ce chapitre) contient des relations homosexuelles explicites ? Donc les prudes passez votre chemin.

Profitez bien de ce nouveau chapitre ! #^_^# En espérant que ça vous plaise !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Le premier week-end des vacances de Noël, je pris une décision : Je ne voulais pas rester à Poudlard mais il était hors de question que je rentre au manoir Malefoy. Outre le fait que je n'avais aucune envie de revoir ma mère, il y avait de forte chance pour que j'y trouve tante Bellatrix ou même le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne et je n'étais pas vraiment tenté par un nouveau tatouage… Officiellement donc je resterais à Poudlard aux yeux de ma famille, mais en réalité, je serais à Londres ! Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de mes camarades, je ne pouvais prendre le Poudlard Express. Je me rendis donc discrètement à Pré-au-Lard avant d'utiliser le réseau de poudre de cheminette pour me téléporter au Chemin de Traverse. Ce ne fut qu'une fois dans la chambre réservée au Chaudron Baveur que je me permis de souffler. J'avais retiré mon uniforme de Poudlard avant de partir et portait un sobre costume noir, une paire de gants, des bottines en cuir et une cape de voyage qui descendait sur mon visage. J'avais profité de ma halte dans les toilettes de la Tête de Sanglier à Pré-au-Lard pour opérer quelques changements sur mon physique, colorant mes cheveux en châtain et mes yeux en vert. Par ailleurs, j'avais donné un faux nom au patron du Chaudron Baveur, par mesure de sécurité. Il fallait absolument éviter que quelqu'un me reconnaisse et s'en étonne auprès d'un membre de ma famille !

Une délicieuse sensation de liberté s'empara de moi. J'avais toute la semaine pour faire absolument tout ce que je voulais. Tom, le patron du Chaudron Baveur n'avait jamais été restrictif sur sa clientèle et servait même de quoi satisfaire mon appétit particulier. Ça aurait été le paradis si Harry avait pu être à mes côtés !

Je profitais de ma première journée pour dormir presque tout le jour, attendant la nuit tombée pour aller faire mes emplettes. C'était tellement plus agréable, d'autant qu'à cette période de l'année, la nuit était la plus longue !

Mon premier défi fut de trouver un cadeau de noël pour Harry. Je voulais quelque chose d'assez exceptionnel, qui lui montre à quel point j'étais sérieux dans mes sentiments mais qui puisse éventuellement aussi lui être utile… ou le protéger… Je flânais toute la nuit dehors en parcourant différentes boutiques. Heureusement que j'avais plusieurs jours pour me décider ! Le chemin de Traverse était bondé à cette période de l'année, la plupart des sorciers profitant de leur week-end pour terminer leurs achats de noël. Mais quelque part, il était plus facile de passer inaperçu au beau milieu d'une foule.

Je n'avais pas vraiment de limite de budget, mais j'espérais simplement que ma mère n'aurait pas l'idée de surveiller mon compte en banque… Dès le lendemain, je repris brièvement mon apparence originelle pour me rendre à Gringotts. Les gobelins étaient méfiants de nature et je prélevai mille Gallions, histoire de ne pas avoir besoin d'y retourner.

Après une deuxième soirée à arpenter les rues, je finis par me décider pour quelques achats. Je pris deux objets qui me semblaient utiles : une glace à l'ennemi de poche pour l'avertir d'un danger imminent et une paire de parchemins à double sens pour pouvoir communiquer discrètement en tout temps. Alors que je cherchais encore un troisième cadeau un peu plus représentatif de mon amour pour lui, mes pas me menèrent dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Je connaissais bien cette ruelle grâce à mon père et je ne ressentais aucune crainte à l'arpenter. Je souris en avisant la boutique « Paracelse, élixirs et talismans ». Certes, les objets vendus ici s'apparentaient pour la plupart à de la magie noire, mais l'œil exercé que j'étais avait trouvé dans la vitrine le cadeau qui rentrait dans tous mes critères : exceptionnel, romantique et protecteur. Je pénétrai dans la boutique et avisai la sorcière derrière le comptoir. Avec son look, elle avait tout d'une femme fatale : des cuissardes, une robe assez courte et décolletée, de longues manches de dentelle et un serre-taille tellement serré qu'il devait réduire ses entrailles à une largeur de quinze centimètres. Elle me faisait un peu penser à Bellatrix bien que, contrairement à cette dernière, son sourire ne donnait pas envie de s'enfuir en courant. J'imaginais que les hétéros devaient la trouver particulièrement sexy mais pour ma part j'étais totalement insensible à ses charmes.

\- Bonsoir. J'ai vu une amulette de Foe dans la vitrine. J'aimerais la voir de plus près.

\- Bonsoir cher client ! Mais bien entendu ! Je vois que vous avez l'œil !

Elle se saisit de sa baguette pour ouvrir le présentoir et m'apporter l'écrin poussiéreux. Je me penchais pour l'examiner. Il était hors de question que j'achète une vulgaire contrefaçon. L'objet qui m'avait attiré était une amulette de protection un peu particulière. Elle était composée d'une chaîne finement travaillée en or blanc et d'un petit réservoir transparent en forme d'araignée. Je connaissais l'histoire de cette amulette car mon père m'en avait parlé. Elle avait été créée par un mage possessif et jaloux qui avait voulu s'assurer que son épouse n'ait pas de relation extra-conjugale. Dès que j'y aurais inséré mon sang, le corps de l'araignée prendra l'apparence d'un beau rubis et dès qu'Harry portera le bijou, quiconque le touchera avec un sentiment autre qu'amical recevra une violente brûlure. C'était inefficace contre les sorts mais c'était déjà ça de gagné. La chaîne était suffisamment longue pour pouvoir la dissimuler sous des vêtements et bien évidemment une fois en place je serais le seul à pouvoir la retirer. Je me saisi du bijou pour le soupeser et un détail attira mon attention. Je tâtais l'araignée du bout de l'ongle et fis la moue.

\- C'est un faux.

\- Bien évidemment, vous ne pensez toute de même pas que j'allais entreposer un objet aussi précieux directement dans la vitrine ! La véritable amulette est dans le coffre.

Je relevais les yeux vers elle avec un regard que j'espérais intimidant.

\- Je pense surtout que vous n'auriez aucun scrupule à vendre une copie au premier client inattentif. Allez donc chercher la véritable et n'essayez plus de m'arnaquer si vous voulez me garder comme client.

Je sortis ma bourse de mon sac et la posai sur le comptoir avec un bruit métallique. Le regard de la vendeuse se porta immédiatement dessus et je sus qu'elle me prendrait au sérieux. Elle s'inclina et disparut dans l'arrière-boutique. Quand elle revint quelques instants plus tard avec un écrin similaire, je compris au premier coup d'œil qu'il s'agissait de la véritable amulette de Foe. Son éclat était surnaturel et la magie qu'elle dégageait avait quelque chose de subjuguant.

-… Combien ?

\- 800 Gallions.

Je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens et elle ouvrit la bouche comme si elle manquait d'air. Je n'avais encore jamais essayé de manipuler qui que ce soit depuis que j'avais reçu le sang de mon père mais je l'avais vu faire à l'œuvre de nombreuses fois et je savais que je pourrais faire plier son esprit avec un peu de concentration. Ce n'était bien évidemment pas aussi puissant qu'un sortilège, mais le prix annoncé était légèrement trop élevé pour ce qu'il restait dans ma bourse et je n'avais aucune envie de retourner à Gringotts.

\- 700 Gallions.

La vendeuse eut un soupir de soulagement alors que je relâchai mon emprise. Certains objets vendus dans cette boutique pouvaient coûter le double, je ne m'inquiétais pas pour ses finances.

\- C'est parfait ! Marché conclu.

Elle rangea le bijou dans son écrin avant de me le tendre avec un large sourire. Je déposais la somme demandée sur la balance et elle s'empressa de s'en emparer à peine le montant correct s'était-il affiché.

-… C'était un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous… M…?

\- Womp. Vous avez des objets intéressants, je repasserais sans doute.

\- Merci M. Womp. N'hésitez pas à venir nous rendre visite. Notre stock se renouvelle régulièrement.

Je rentrai au Chaudron Baveur pour me jeter sur mon lit. J'espérais que Harry allait apprécier mes cadeaux. En fonction de sa réaction, peut-être pourrais-je enfin lui dévoiler ma nature ? Cette possibilité me rendait un peu nerveux. Harry était courageux et très, presque trop tolérant. Il faisait confiance sans retenue à Lupin malgré sa nature de Loup Garou, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il repousse un vampire. Qu'il accepte que je le morde était une autre histoire, mais pris dans le plaisir de nos échanges, il n'était pas exclu qu'il se laisse tenter. Et alors je lui ferais perdre pied…

Je souris en revoyant son visage extatique après ma fellation de l'autre soir. J'avais hâte de pouvoir mettre mes promesses à exécution.

Finalement je ne fis pas grand-chose du reste de la semaine, me contentant de lire et de travailler tranquillement. Je m'étais aussi acheté tourne-disque de voyage et un disque du groupe « A Sombral named Death » pour pouvoir écouter de la musique dans ma chambre à Poudlard ainsi qu'un sac entier de sucettes au sang. Ce fut l'une des semaines les plus agréables de ma vie et je souriais encore largement lorsque je sortis de la cheminée du professeur McGonall le dimanche soir. Par chance celle-ci ne s'en étonna pas et ne fit aucun commentaire. Manifestement personne ne s'était étonné de mon absence.

Il était six heures et je n'allais pas avoir à attendre longtemps avant d'offrir ses cadeaux à Harry. J'étais tellement de bonne humeur qu'une fois mes affaires rangées, je rejoignis la salle commune de Serpentard et décidai de discuter avec Blaise Zabini.

\- Salut Zabini ! Quoi de neuf ?

\- Drago Malefoy… Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à quelqu'un d'autre que ta petite personne ?

Je ne relevai pas sa réplique acerbe.

\- Depuis que j'ai décidé d'évoluer. J'ai passé d'excellentes vacances. Voilà bien longtemps que je n'avais pas profité d'autant de tranquillité. Et toi ?

\- Je suis resté ici. Ma mère n'en a absolument rien à carrer de moi donc autant rester à Poudlard. Mais je ne m'en plains pas.

\- Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas vu Nott. Tu sais ce qu'il fabrique ?

\- Je sais qu'il est resté ici lui aussi. Mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. Je pense que l'emprisonnement de son père lui a fait un rude coup au moral.

Je savais que Zabini n'était pas un partisan du Seigneur des Ténèbres et il me l'avait bien fait comprendre dès notre première année. Il était peut-être temps de se rapprocher.

\- J'imagine parfaitement. Mais crois-moi, il vaut parfois mieux ne pas avoir de père que de se coltiner un fanatique. J'avais déjà croisé le père de Nott et s'il est avec mon père, c'est pour une bonne raison.

Mon camarade me jeta un regard indéfinissable. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à un tel discours de ma part.

\- Tu as changé Malefoy.

\- Tu n'es pas le premier à me le dire. Disons que j'ai été affranchi en juin dernier...

J'esquivai le dîner dans la Grande Salle pour prendre une douche et me préparer pour mon rendez-vous de vingt-trois heures. Je m'admirai dans mon miroir de salle de bain : Un peu d'après-rasage, une touche de gel dans les cheveux... Je me trouvais à tomber et espérai que Harry soit de mon avis ! J'arrivai pile à l'heure dans le couloir du septième étage et il était désert. J'effectuai rapidement les vas et viens nécessaires à son ouverture mais rien ne se passa. La tête d'Harry apparu tout d'un coup dans le vide, manquant de me faire sursauter. Manifestement le reste du corps était dissimulé par sa cape d'invisibilité.

\- Pour toi non plus ça ne s'ouvre pas ?

Nous réessayâmes tous deux une seconde fois, mais il parut évident que nous allions devoir trouver un autre lieu.

\- Si ça ne s'ouvre pas, c'est que quelqu'un l'utilise. Ne traînons pas ici. Viens, suis-moi.

Après quelques instants de réflexion, je décidais d'amener Harry à mon appartement. Il ne dit mot durant tout le trajet et ne posa pas non plus de question quand je prononçais le mot de passe pour dévoiler la porte de ma chambre. Sans doute inquiet à l'idée de rester plus longtemps dans les couloirs, il s'y engouffra rapidement et attendit que la porte se referme derrière moi avant de retirer sa cape. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en le voyant regarder autour de lui.

\- Où sommes-nous ?

\- Dans ma chambre.

L'ameublement était plutôt simple : un lit, un bureau, une étagère et une armoire. La salle de bain attenante ne comportait qu'une toilette, une douche et un lavabo mais c'était largement suffisant.

\- Ta chambre… ?

\- J'imagine que je te dois quelques explications… Assis-toi sur le lit je t'en prie.

Je retirais ma robe de sorcier et l'accrochait à une patère avant de m'asseoir à ses côtés. Il avait conservé le silence et me regardait l'air méfiant.

-...Pitié, ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Dis-moi que tu me fais confiance…

Il soupira.

\- Je t'ai fait assez confiance pour accepter mes sentiments vis à vis de toi… Alors… J'espère que ce que tu as à me dire ne va pas me donner tort…

\- Ce que j'ai à te dire ne doit rien changer entre nous. Au début d'année je t'ai dit que l'emprisonnement de mon père m'avait libéré, ce qui est vrai. Mais cela m'a aussi obligé à accepter mon héritage… et l'héritage de la famille Malefoy c'est le sang vampirique.

Je pris une pause pour le laisser tirer les conclusions de lui-même.

\- Ce qui veut dire que tu es…

\- Un vampire oui. Dumbledore est au courant, depuis la 1e année en vérité, c'était l'une des conditions sine qua non pour que mes parents acceptent de m'inscrire à Poudlard. Tu le connais, il ne fait aucune discrimination. La seule condition est bien évidemment que je n'attaque personne. C'est madame Pomfresh qui me fournit du sang… Ma fameuse potion pour le diabète. Je voulais attendre de te connaître suffisamment pour être sûr que tu ne t'enfuirais pas en apprenant ça mais… impossible d'en être certain j'imagine… alors j'ai décidé qu'il était temps de le dire…

Mon amant me regarda sans bouger, comme s'il avait été pétrifié par mes paroles. J'attendis une ou deux minutes en silence avant de perdre patience.

-… Harry, dis quelque chose bordel ! Ce que je suis n'est pas nouveau ! Tu me connais comme ça depuis le début de notre relation. Mais si je te l'avais dit dès notre premier rendez-vous tu n'aurais jamais accepté de sortir avec moi !

\- Sans doute. Je ne connais pas grand-chose aux vampires. Je ne sais pas trop comment le prendre à vrai dire...

Je retirai mes chaussures pour m'asseoir en tailleur face à lui et j'en profitai pour me rapprocher un peu.

\- Et bien, n'as-tu pas lu attentivement le livre de Rogue en début d'année ?

Il ouvrit la bouche en rosissant.

\- Mais ce chapitre parlait… d'une relation entre un vampire et…

\- Et son calice. Bon je résume : Je dois me nourrir de sang régulièrement et ma peau ne supporte pas la lumière du soleil sans subir de graves brûlures mais en contrepartie mes capacités physiques et magiques sont supérieures à celle que j'avais avant. Le calice est le nom qu'on donne à l'amant d'un vampire lorsque celui-ci accepte de lui donner son sang. Ce lien est indéfectible et offre une plus grande puissance au vampire et au calice, sans parler de la relation unique qui en découle...

Il recula vers le mur.

\- Et tu avais prévu depuis le début de boire mon sang !

Il fallait absolument que je désamorce la situation je ne voulais pas qu'il s'enfuie en courant. Je lui jetai mon regard le plus innocent.

\- Du calme ! Écoute, je suis en crush sur toi depuis un moment donc oui forcément, ce serait te mentir de dire que je n'y ai jamais pensé. Mais on n'est pas obligés de changer quoi que ce soit. Je ne veux surtout pas te perdre. Est-ce que je peux avoir mon bisou maintenant ?

Il semblait encore un peu tendu mais finalement il ne s'était pas enfui et n'avait pas fait une de ces crises dont il avait le secret. Il ne recula pas lorsque je m'approchai de lui et je pus enfin reprendre possession de ses lèvres. Il accepta immédiatement mon baiser et je sus que notre relation était allée suffisamment loin pour lui faire accepter ma nature particulière. Je n'attendis pas plus longtemps pour m'installer sur ses genoux et approfondir mon étreinte, caressant sa langue pour en retrouver le goût. C'était tellement rassurant de le serrer dans mes bras après cette brève angoisse !

\- Je t'aime Harry. Je veux être avec toi. Notre relation est la chose la plus importante dans ma vie. Alors oui, j'étais terrifié à l'idée que tu ne m'acceptes pas tel que je suis. Dis-moi que rien n'a changé entre nous !

Il soupira mais sa main caressa mon visage et j'y lu toute la tendresse qu'il ressentait pour moi

\- Je ne peux pas dire que cette découverte est le cadeau de noël dont je rêvais. Je ne peux pas te dire non plus que ça ne me fait rien. Mon petit ami est un vampire. J'imagine que Harry Potter ne peut pas avoir quoi que ce soit de normal dans sa vie… Mais j'ai la chance d'avoir un petit ami magnifique du nom de Drago Malefoy et je n'ai absolument aucune envie de le lâcher. Honnêtement je pensais que les vampires étaient tout gris et dormaient dans un cercueil pendant la journée alors…

Je ris franchement et cela me fit un bien fou.

\- Et non je ne ressemble pas à ces représentations sur les cartes de Chocogrenouille ! Mais tu me fais penser que je ne t'ai pas encore donné tes cadeaux de Noël !

Je l'embrassais une seconde fois avant de redescendre du lit pour prendre les cadeaux dans mon sac. J'avais trouvé un joli papier cadeau vert parsemé d'étoiles rouges. Je déposais les trois paquets sur ses genoux avant de m'asseoir à ses côtés. Il écarquilla les yeux, caressant les emballages du bout des doigts.

\- Trois cadeaux pour moi !

\- Il faut bien que je me fasse pardonner de mon annonce décevante !

Dans mon imagination, j'avais plutôt prévu de le lui annoncer après, mais bon… Il déballa le premier cadeau. C'était le parchemin à double sens. Mais évidemment en l'absence d'explication il avait l'air d'un simple parchemin vierge. Il me regarda sans comprendre.

\- Un parchemin… ?

\- Ce n'est pas n'importe quel parchemin ! C'est un parchemin à double sens. Et comme tu t'en doutes je possède son jumeau. Cela nous permettra de discuter n'importe quand sans que les profs s'en aperçoivent !

Il m'offrit un large sourire.

\- Génial ! Il va falloir que je trouve un moyen de le différencier des autres et de ne pas l'abîmer…

\- Et surtout de ne pas laisser Weasley te le taxer !

Il se mordit la lèvre. Il savait que j'avais raison. Je l'avais vu plus d'une fois fouiller dans le sac d'Harry en plein cours pour se servir de ne sais-je quelle fourniture… Je lui fis signe d'ouvrir le deuxième petit paquet. Il s'agissait du miroir à l'ennemi de poche. Pas très glamour mais bien utile pour quelqu'un comme Harry.

\- Ah je connais ça ! Le faux Maugrey en avait un grand dans son bureau. Au moins comme ça je serais fixé si je risque une attaque imminente. Il faudra juste que je pense à le regarder de temps en temps. Merci !

\- Et tu n'oublieras pas de me prévenir immédiatement si c'était le cas. Je ne laisserais aucun Mangemort te faire du mal et… j'ai oublié de préciser… mais l'Avada Kedavra ne fera que m'assommer alors… ne joue pas les héros avec moi.

Il rosit légèrement, sans doute troublé par ma proposition. Son visage était vraiment comme une fenêtre sur ses pensées. Il secoua la tête.

\- Comme si j'allais me servir de toi comme bouclier humain. J'en sais assez sur les vampires pour savoir qu'on peut quand même les tuer…

\- Rassurant. Allez, ouvre ton troisième cadeau… Celui-là est spécial !

Il découvrit l'écrin de son emballage et l'ouvrit avec curiosité.

\- Un collier ?

\- C'est un collier particulier. Mais déjà est-ce qu'il te plaît ?

Je le vis porter la chaîne à sa main pour admirer le rubis formé par mon sang. Il resta un instant bouche bée.

\- Personne ne m'a jamais offert de bijou. Je suis touché…

\- Et bien entendu ce n'est pas un simple collier mais une amulette protectrice. Quiconque s'en prendra à toi physiquement recevra des brûlures.

\- Pourquoi j'ai le sentiment que ce truc sent la magie noire ?

\- On est en guerre et tu es menacé. Je prends les mesures qui s'imposent. Il est hors de question que qui que ce soit te maltraite.

\- Sans doute mais je n'ai pas envie que mes amis ne puissent plus me serrer dans leurs bras sans craindre pour leur vie…

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu n'as pas écouté ! Je parle d'intention agressive. Si quelqu'un se retrouve avec des cloques sur les mains c'est qu'il aura essayé de t'étrangler ! Tes précieux amis ne craignent rien.

Bon, techniquement, le pendentif prémunissait aussi de l'infidélité, mais il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de le savoir et je n'avais absolument aucune inquiétude à ce sujet le concernant. Il se rapprocha de moi pour m'embrasser.

\- D'accord. Il est vraiment magnifique. Et tu es un amant très attentionné, !

Je lui accordai son baiser et dénouai sa cravate pour accéder à sa gorge.

\- Laisse-moi te le mettre. La chaîne est réglable pour que tu puisses le cacher sous tes vêtements. Et comme le pendentif est léger il ne te gênera pas pour jouer au Quidditch.

\- Tu as pensé à tout !

Il déboutonna sa chemise de haut en bas avec un sourire aguicheur avant de la retirer d'un mouvement d'épaule. Je m'empressai de mettre l'amulette en place avant qu'il ne me fasse oublier. Comme je m'y attendais, le bijou ressortait magnifiquement bien sur sa peau pâle. Je retrouvai ma place sur ses cuisses et l'embrassait à nouveau. J'avais glissé mon bras gauche derrière son dos pour le rapprocher de moi tandis que ma main encore libre suivait les reliefs de son torse. Il ferma les yeux et je le sentis trembler sous mes caresses. Soudain, il me repoussa et me força à m'allonger sur le lit, prenant la position dominante. Intrigué, je le laissais faire.

-… Je ne t'ai pas encore offert ton cadeau de noël…

Avec une dextérité surprenante, il retira mon pantalon et mon boxer en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. J'étais déjà assez excité et la raideur de mon sexe n'échappa pas à mon compagnon. Manifestement il appréciait la vue ! Sans perdre un instant, il se débarrassa de ses vêtements et commença à se caresser devant moi. Son visage prit un air lubrique que je ne lui avais jamais vu

\- Potter, si tu continues comme ça je ne réponds plus de rien !

Sans crier gare, il s'empara de ma verge pour lui infliger un mouvement lascif. Je n'eus guère le temps de m'y habituer car l'instant d'après je sentis une soudaine chaleur entourer mon membre. Le brusque contact avec sa langue traversa mon corps comme une décharge électrique. Je me cambrai sous la surprise et ne pus retenir un gémissement. On sentait son inexpérience à travers ses mouvements mais malgré tout, la simple pensée que Harry Potter me taillait une pipe me ravissait.

-… P...Harry ! J'ai envie de… Laisse-moi te prendre… S'il te plaît…

Il se redressa et me regarda. Il semblait hésiter. Je n'attendis pas pour me jeter sur lui, m'accrocher à sa nuque et me rallonger en l'entraînant contre moi. Enfin côtes à côtes, je l'embrassais tout en caressant son sexe. Il fit une petite moue adorable

\- Je voulais… te donner du plaisir… te rendre la pareil…

\- Oh rassures-toi je vais en prendre du plaisir. Et toi aussi.

Mon autre main descendit jusqu'à son magnifique cul pour commencer à le peloter. Mais lorsque mon index commença à dessiner les contours de son anus, je le sentis se tendre.

\- Drago... Je n'ai jamais…

J'écarquillai les yeux. Harry était vierge ! Cette pensée m'excita encore plus. Je serais le seul et l'unique !

\- Moi qui pensais que tu avais de l'expérience…

Je m'interrompis. Ce n'était sans aucun doute pas le moment de lui parler de son ex. Je tâchai de le rassurer.

-...Ne t'inquiète pas. J'irais à ton rythme. Je ne viendrais que quand tu seras prêt. Laisse-moi faire…

Tant pis pour les positions exotiques. Je voulais qu'il profite pleinement du plaisir que j'allais lui offrir mais surtout que l'expérience lui donne envie de recommencer au plus vite. Je le guidai pour qu'il s'allonge, les jambes écartées et les genoux relevés, et je me plaçais au-dessus de lui tout en continuant à le caresser, ma main gauche me m'aidait à tenir la position tandis que la droite s'occupait de son sexe. S'il appréhendait, je devais m'appliquer à lui donner assez de plaisir pour faire déconnecter toutes les barrières de son cerveau. Rapidement, mes mouvements experts eurent raison de ses derniers doutes.

\- Viens…

\- Pas encore.

Je me séparai de lui pour aller chercher la fiole de lubrifiant dans ma valise et en profitai pour jeter un Assurdiato sur la porte. J'aurais dû la mettre dans ma table de nuit en prévision de ce moment mais je n'avais pas vraiment prévu de l'amener dans ma chambre dès aujourd'hui ! Je finis par trouver le flacon et en versai généreusement au creux de ma main avant d'en recouvrir mon sexe. Qu'on ne dise pas que Drago Malefoy n'était pas un amant attentionné. C'était l'heure de s'attaquer au nœud du problème. Je détendis son anus par de petites pressions sur son pourtour avant d'y insérer un puis deux doigts et constatai avec plaisir que l'excitation l'avait déjà dilaté. Il gémit et bougea sur mes doigts dans une posture absolument licencieuse. Je raffermis mon emprise sur son sexe et pressai mon gland contre son entrée en me retenant pour ne pas le pénétrer immédiatement.

\- Viens ! Drago ! Viens !

Il manifestait son impatience en reculant son derrière et je dus le lâcher pour bloquer ses hanches de mes mains.

\- Patience. Expire longuement.

Je l'entendis s'exécuter et dès que je sentis son anus s'ouvrir, je glissais mon membre du plus doucement que je pus. Ses gémissements associés à la chaleur et l'étreinte sur mon sexe faillirent me faire perdre pied mais je devais maintenir mon esprit à la surface… encore un peu. J'attendis quelques secondes qu'il s'habitue à ma présence avant de commencer à bouger. Sa respiration se fit erratique. Ma main reprit sa place.

\- Oh… c'est… bon… oui Drago… C'est tellement bon…

Sa voix sonnait inhabituellement aiguë. Ah ce rythme, il n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Empoignant son bras, je décidai de le faire se redresser pour le plaquer dos au mur, son torse maintenu tout contre moi. Ma raison avait lâché prise et chaque coup de rein se faisait plus brutal. Il ne semblait pas s'en formaliser, exultant au rythme de mes mouvements. Je pouvais sentir son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine si fort que j'avais l'impression que nous partagions un même corps. Soudain je sentis son sphincter se resserrer sur ma verge et une vague de chaleur envahit ma main. Il jouit entre mes doigts et je ne tardais pas à la rejoindre.

Je me retirai et nous nous écroulâmes de concert. J'avais perdu la notion du temps et je n'avais aucune envie de le voir partir.

\- Tu penses que tu pourrais dormir avec moi ?

Pas de réponse. Je me redressais péniblement et m'aperçus qu'il dormait déjà. Je grognai. Je ne pouvais tout de même pas le laisser dans cet état ! Je me levai, entrepris de nettoyer son entre-jambe avant de le faire léviter d'un coup de baguette et le faire ré-atterrir une fois la couette soulevée. Pour ma part, j'avais encore assez d'énergie pour une bonne douche, mais quel ne fut pas mon bonheur en me glissant à ses côtés ! Il sentait bon, sa peau était chaude et sa respiration se faisait régulière comme une berceuse. Je n'allais pas tarder à être accroc à cette peluche vivante ! À peine m'étais-je allongé à côté de lui qu'il était venu se coller à moi et cela s'imposa comme une évidence dans mon esprit : C'était bien avec lui que je comptais passer mon immortalité, et j'étais prêt à tous les sacrifices pour cela.

Le lendemain matin, je le réveillais aux alentours de 6h. Il bougonna en papillonnant des yeux mais alors que je parcourais son visage de baisers, il se redressa, prenant soudain conscience de l'endroit où il se trouvait… et ce n'était pas le dortoir de Gryffondor !

\- Oh merde !

\- Ose me dire que tu regrettes.

\- Non absolument pas mais…

Il soupira, se laissant retomber à mes côtés. Je lisais ses craintes comme inscrites sur son front.

\- Il suffit d'inventer une excuse… Et puis tu as ta cape d'invisibilité. Tu peux prétendre t'être levé plus tôt pour… je ne sais pas… faire un footing dans les couloirs !

\- Ron sait très bien que je suis plutôt adepte du réveil à la dernière minute !

\- Et bien il n'est que 6h12, tu as donc largement le temps de prendre une douche, te rhabiller et rejoindre ton dortoir avant même qu'il ne se réveille.

Il soupira de nouveau. Effectivement les réveils à l'aurore ne semblaient pas être sa tasse de thé. J'en profitais pour arpenter son visage de ma bouche, mais lorsque mes lèvres frôlèrent sa gorge, je le sentis tressaillir. J'en devinais immédiatement la raison et me rembrunis.

-… Harry ! Je ne compte pas te mordre sans ton accord ! C'est comme le sexe. Tu n'auras qu'à me dire quand tu voudras essayer… Tu verras ce n'est qu'une autre forme de tous les plaisirs que je peux t'offrir.

\- Mais le livre disais… que tu en avais besoin…

Je tendis les bras.

\- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de souffrir ?

Il me regarda avec un air contrit. Bien évidemment que je voulais le faire. Mais je n'étais pas un animal comme ces vulgaires loups garou. Et ce serait bien plus satisfaisant de le voir s'offrir à moi.

\- Tu es tellement parfait… doux et attentionné… Et moi…

\- Tu es toi et c'est tout ce que je veux.

Je m'extirpai du lit et tendis le bras pour l'en tirer à son tour. Alors qu'il se dirigeait lentement vers la salle de bain, j'en profitais pour lui asséner une petite claque sur les fesses.

-… Je t'aurais bien accompagné mais il y a trop de risque que ça dégénère alors tu vas vite cacher ce corps éminemment désirable hors de ma vue !

Il sourit largement et s'exécuta. En vingt minutes il était prêt, sa cape d'invisibilité à la main. Je l'embrassais une dernière fois, sachant que je n'en aurais sans doute plus l'occasion avant mercredi soir, puis nous nous séparâmes en silence. Je rejoignis la grande salle avec un livre mais passais plus de temps à observer les élèves des différentes maisons aller et venir pour déjeuner. Lorsque Harry arriva avec Weasley, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et sortis mon propre parchemin à double sens. J'y griffonnais un simple : « _Alors_ ? » avant de le ranger dans mon sac, me doutant que la réponse ne viendrait pas avant le premier cours. Les journées allaient probablement me paraître plus rapides maintenant que je pouvais communiquer avec lui !

Une bonne nouvelle arriva ce lundi matin : le début des leçons de tranplanage. En vérité je savais déjà transplaner parfaitement mais à défaut d'avoir déjà dix-sept ans et mon permis, cela m'était strictement interdit.

Dès le premier cours je fis part de mon enthousiasme à Harry à travers le parchemin, impatient à l'idée de pouvoir aller où bon nous semblerait. Je ne pus que soupirer en lisant ses réticences. Il avait déjà transplané avec Dumbledore et n'avait pas du tout apprécié une expérience qu'il ne manqua pas de décrire comme « l'une des horribles sensations de sa vie, pire encore que de boire du polynectar ou se faire mordre par un basilic ». Il consentit néanmoins à s'inscrire, vaincu tant par mes arguments que par ceux de Weasley et Granger. Il m'informa de plus qu'il avait des cours particuliers auprès de Dumbledore le soir même et ne pourrait sans doute pas m'écrire de toute la soirée. J'hésitais à lui demander quelle était la teneur de ces entrevues, un peu inquiet à l'idée de recevoir un refus. Nous n'avions jamais vraiment repris le temps de discuter de mon engagement dans la guerre car la question était un peu sensible et je n'avais pas envie de me disputer avec lui. Je restais… attaché aux valeurs qui m'avaient été inculquées et je n'étais pas opposé à l'idée d'utiliser n'importe quel moyen pour arriver à mon but. Mais notre relation m'avait amené à faire plusieurs concessions que je ne regrettais absolument pas. J'avais appris à réfréner mes propos en présence de Harry et je m'étais éloigné de nombreux Serpentard, mais le plus important est que j'étais prêt à m'interposer face à n'importe quel Mangemort pour sauver son cul.

Il eut l'air plutôt grincheux le lendemain en cours de potion mais je préférais me concentrer sur la leçon plutôt que de m'en occuper. Même si j'avais toujours été bon en potion, le programme de sixième année commençait à se révéler assez ardu pour que je ne prenne plus ces séances à la légère. Et je n'avais aucune envie de demander des cours particuliers à mon parrain… J'essayais de fabriquer mon antidote lorsqu'une dispute entre Harry et sa copine née-moldu attira mon attention. J'étais trop loin pour entendre quoi que ce soit de leur discussion mais je devinais à l'expression de Harry qu'ils n'étaient plus en franche camaraderie comme il le prétendait toujours. Cette information m'arracha un sourire qui disparut bien vite en sentant en liquide poisseux couler contre mon pull. Mon inattention m'avait fait renverser une fiole de salive de fléreur. Je réprimais un juron et quittais la salle dès la fin du cours, pressé de me débarrasser de cette odeur immonde.

Comme je m'y attendais Harry ne me mentionna pas ce que lui avait confié Dumbledore, préférant pester sur « Ron et sa sangsue », « Hermione et son foutu caractère », « ce trou du cul de Nott » et surtout « Rogue le vautour ». Je tâchais de ne pas rire en lisant le vocabulaire imagé de mon amant. Il ne s'était pas assagit à mon contact, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire.

Les cours de transplanage débutèrent en février et je m'aperçus avec satisfaction que Harry n'était pas revenu sur sa promesse de suivre ces cours. En revanche il ne semblait pas très concentré et je dus tendre le cou pour comprendre ce qui avait détourné son attention : C'était Theodore Nott et il était en plein dans une discussion animée avec Millicent Bulstrode. Je fronçai les sourcils. Quelque chose avait forcé Nott à sortir de sa solitude. Je ne pus que remarquer son air amaigri et son visage fatigué, les choses ne devaient pas se dérouler telles qu'il l'avait espéré. Comme toujours, Harry n'eut pas la patience de se montrer subtil. Il traversa la pièce pour se placer juste derrière Nott et me jeta un regard espiègle. Je le vis crier quelque chose à Nott qui se retourna immédiatement mais j'étais trop loin pour entendre. Nott serra les poings mais McGonagall et Rogue circulaient dans les rangs pour empêcher toute dissipation.

À la fin du cours, il ne semblait pas avoir fait le moindre progrès en transplanage. Il passa devant moi et me tira la langue avant de rejoindre Weasley qui le regardait d'un air incrédule. Je ne sus même pas quel visage arborer pour avoir l'air naturel. J'imagine que l'année précédente je l'aurais copieusement insulté sous les ricanements de Crabbe et Goyle… Et Rogue qui me fixait comme pour lire mes pensées ! Non décidément, ce n'était pas le moment pour me retrouver seul avec mon parrain...

* * *

Et voilà pour ce 4e chapitre. J'étais assez inspirée, commencé samedi soir, terminé mercredi soir ! Il semblerait que le chapitre 3 ai eu moins de succès que les 2 premiers. Il faut dire que moi-même l'ai trouvé un peu laborieux à écrire. Mais je voulais faire avancer le récit comme dans le livre sans faire de trop grands sauts dans le temps… bref.

Je me demandais quelle était la tranche d'âge de mes lecteurs. J'ai commencé à lire des fanfics dès le collège et commencé à en écrire à partir du lycée. Mais de ce que j'ai pu observer, mes élèves (ce sont des collégiens) n'ont pas ce genre de pratique… ou peut-être quelques filles en 4e/3e. Mais bon je me vois mal leur poser la question ^^''.

Perso j'ai 30 ans et je n'ai plus d'amies dans mon entourage avec qui discuter fanfic et m'extasier sur telle ou telle lecture. Je traîne surtout avec des potes garçons, qui se contentent de rire quand mon mari leur dit que j'écris des « trucs cochon » XD (cette expression me faire rire rien qu'en l'écrivant).

J'ai déjà commencé le chapitre 5 ! Il va s'en passer des choses et j'espère vous faire rire. Bises à tous mes lecteurs ! =3😘


	5. Chapter 5

Auteur : Lady Zalia

Type : Humour, Romance Yaoi et vampirisme

Couple : Slash HPxDG / Drarry

Rating : M

Disclaimers : Je n'ai aucun droit sur l'univers fantastique créé par J.K. Rowling.

Je n'ai pas de beta lecteur donc malgré mes relectures il peut subsister quelques fautes.

Malefoy est un vampire Serpentard et il serait temps de ne pas trop l'oublier ! ^^

(Légère modification du chapitre suite à une review totalement légitime. Je vous prie de m'excuser.)

Il me reste moins d'une semaine avant mon inspection T_T souhaitez-moi bonne chance et pensez à moi vendredi matin ! Désolé pour le retard mais j'ai pas mal de boulot du coup ! Je ne sais pas encore quand je publierais le prochain chapitre mais ce ne sera certainement pas la semaine prochaine.

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

Le mois de mars arriva et le match de Quidditch Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle approchait. Harry était déjà stressé et l'accident de Wesley n'avait rien arrangé. Cette andouille s'était arrangée pour absorber un filtre d'amour et un poison mortel dans la même journée et ne devait son salut qu'à Harry et sa présence d'esprit. Même si ses jours n'étaient pas en danger, Harry se sentait obligé de passer de longues heures à lui tenir la main à l'infirmerie comme un prince charmant et sa dulcinée.

J'étais sans doute un peu jaloux de cette proximité mais aussi vraiment énervé à l'idée que ça aurait pu être son corps inanimé qui serait arrivé à l'infirmerie ! Et tout ça à cause de Romilda Vane et de ses stupides chocolats au filtre d'amour ! J'avais dû user de tout mon self contrôle pour ne pas mettre mon poing dans le mur en entendant ça. Et cet imbécile de Slughorn et son hydromel empoisonné !

Ce jour-là je n'écoutais que distraitement Harry lorsqu'il me parlait de Nott, McLaggen et Brown. J'allais avoir des comptes à régler avec Vane et Nott mais j'allais devoir être subtil si je ne voulais pas avoir d'ennui. Hors de question de faire le petit ami possessif auprès de Romilda car Harry et Severus ne manqueraient pas de me réprimander. Et si Nott était vraiment en mission pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, je n'avais pas envie d'attirer son attention, ou en tout cas pas de n'importe quelle manière…

\- Drago !

\- Hn ?

\- Tu ne fais même pas semblant d'écouter ! J'ai l'impression d'être avec Ron là !

Je grimaçai. Nous étions dans ma chambre, j'étais assis à mon bureau tandis qu'il s'était installé sur mon lit.

\- Ne m'insulte pas ! Tu étais encore en train de dire que tout était de la faute de Nott. Je me trompe ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas trouvé sur ma carte hier soir. Et ce matin non plus.

\- Ça tourne à l'obsession et quitte à penser sans cesse à un homme je préférerais que ce soit moi. On n'a aucune preuve, tout ce qu'on peut faire c'est attendre qu'il commette une erreur et crois-moi, il finira par en faire une.

Il croisa les bras. Je me doutais qu'il avait envie de bouder mais j'avais terminé mon travail et nous avions trop peu de temps en commun pour que je lui en laisse le luxe. Je me déchaussai rapidement et dénouai ma cravate pour libérer ma gorge. Il faisait mine de lire mais je savais qu'il me surveillait du coin de l'œil. Il attendait sans doute que je m'applique à l'amadouer comme j'en avais pris l'habitude lors de ses crises mais j'allais devoir lui prouver qu'on n'ignorait pas Drago Malefoy impunément. Je saisis d'un coup ma baguette pour la pointer sur lui.

-… Brachialigo !

Il se retrouva tout d'un coup avec ses deux bras collés, comme attachés par des liens invisibles.

Je me retins de rire face à son air courroucé et le rejoignis sur le lit, m'asseyant sur ses cuisses. Je n'attendis pas plus pour embrasser ses lèvres sans défense et il répondit au baiser. Trop facile…

\- Relâche-moi !

\- Hors de question, tu es bien trop sexy dans cette position !

Je le poussais pour le faire tomber sur le dos et déplaçai ses bras au-dessus de sa tête avant de commencer à déboutonner sa chemise. Je le vis se mordre la lèvre pour s'empêcher de sourire. Je suivis les courbes de son torse du bout de ma baguette et il plongea sa tête dans l'oreiller en gémissant. Ce geste eut pour conséquence de tendre sa gorge, faisant saillir sa jugulaire. Les yeux fermés, il était totalement offert. Mon regard se porta immédiatement dessus et je dus plaquer mes deux mains sur mon visage pour m'échapper de cette vision infernale.

-… Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu me fais là…

Je descendis du lit pour aller récupérer ma flasque de sang et en avalai plusieurs gorgées. Il avait relevé la tête et ne souriait plus.

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois être inquiet pour ma personne ou juste dégoûté en fait. Tu me vois comme de la bouffe !

\- Quoi mais bien sûr que non !

\- Détache moi ! C'est pour ça que tu bois du sang à chaque fois qu'on est ensemble !

Je rompis le sort d'un mouvement de baguette et me laissais tomber sur mon fauteuil. Ce que je voyais dans ses yeux avait brisé en un clin d'œil toute mon assurance et mon excitation. Sans un mot de plus, il empoigna sa cape et sortit de ma chambre. Je n'avais pas fait un geste pour le retenir. En revanche dès qu'il fut parti mon poing alla s'écraser contre le mur de pierre le plus proche. Mes phalanges se brisèrent sous l'impact et je plongeai mes crocs dans ma lèvre inférieure. J'avais envie de hurler… ou de rattraper Potter, d'ouvrir sa cage thoracique et de plonger mes doigts dans son cœur… car à cet instant c'est l'impression que j'avais.

ooo

Harry m'ignora totalement en cours le reste de la semaine mais il était hors de question de lui envoyer un message. Il m'avait agressé gratuitement et je n'avais aucune envie de m'excuser pour ce que j'étais. Le samedi du match, je restais soigneusement éloigné de ma salle commune, préférant rester dans ma chambre. Le soir cependant, la curiosité prit le pas sur mon besoin de solitude et je rejoignis Zabini dans la Grande Salle. Ce fut lui qui prit la parole en me voyant arriver :

\- Hey Malefoy ! Tu n'es pas venu voir le match ?

Je balayai l'espace devant moi d'un revers de main.

\- Aucune envie, si c'est encore pour voir Potter faire le pitre sur son balai je préfère encore m'avancer dans mon travail et profiter de la tranquillité des samedis de match.

\- Et bien tu en as raté une belle ! Poufsouffle a gagné 320 à 60 ! Et Potter est à l'infirmerie !

Je tâchai de retenir mon émoi en parlant de la manière la plus détachée possible

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé cette fois ?

\- Il s'est pris un Cognard de la part de son propre gardien qui avait volé la batte de son batteur. C'était absolument pathétique ! On aurait dit que McLaggen en avait fait exprès. J'ai cru qu'ils allaient se battre en plein ciel. Et Louffoca qui commentait le match… Épique et hilarant à la fois !

Je ris nerveusement. McLaggen était devenu ma cible numéro un. Je restai à écouter les conversations d'une oreille distraite. De toute façon il m'était impossible d'aller voir Harry avant la nuit tombé. McLaggen était un élève de 7e année assez costaud mais pas beaucoup plus malin qu'un veracrasse et il ne serait pas trop difficile de le faire tomber dans un piège. J'avisai Nott qui était en train de manger un peu plus loin et me levai lorsqu'il sortit de table.

\- Theodore Nott !

Il se tourna vers moi, l'air ennuyé. S'il ne m'avait jamais manqué de respect, il n'avait jamais non plus manifesté l'envie de rejoindre ma bande.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Malefoy ? Je n'ai pas de temps à te consacrer.

\- J'aimerais discuter avec toi dans un coin tranquille, je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps… À moins que tu ne préfères parler de la mission que t'as donné le Seigneur des Ténèbres ici même ?

Il regarda autour de nous l'air nerveux et m'entraîna à l'écart. J'avais tout de même pris soin de chuchoter mes dernières paroles pour que personne d'autre ne m'entende.

\- Je n'ai rien à te dire. C'est l'échec de ton père qui a conduit le mien à Azkaban et le Lord n'a plus confiance en vous. Il m'a personnellement confié une tâche à accomplir ici et je ne compte pas commettre la même erreur que mon père.

\- Je ne suis pas mon père et si l'écraser pouvait me permettre de m'élever aux yeux de notre Seigneur je le ferais sans hésiter. Et vu les deux échecs que tu as essuyé, je pense que tu as besoin de mon aide.

\- Bah voyons. Tu espères pouvoir t'attirer le mérite de mes actions !

\- Très bien, comme tu veux. Après tout tuer Dumbledore lui-même ne semble pas si compliqué…

Nott ne dit rien mais les battements de son cœur m'indiquèrent que j'étais tombé juste. Je louai mes sens vampiriques et souris avec un air que j'espérais sadique.

-… C'est amusant mais tu apprendras que ta dernière erreur a presque tué Potter. Ce n'est pas comme si le Lord lui-même avait dit qu'il devait lui être ramené vivant.

Son visage se ferma mais je pouvais presque goûter la terreur qui émanait de lui. C'était absolument délicieux. Cela faisait quelques temps que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi puissant.

\- J'ai un plan et je n'ai certainement pas besoin d'un minable dans ton genre pour l'accomplir.

Les insultes ? Cela prouvait simplement qu'il était au pied du mur.

\- Fort bien, j'attends de voir le spectacle. Qu'on ne dise pas que je ne t'ai pas tendu la main. Je te laisse Nott, je ne te ferais plus perdre ton précieux temps.

La graine était plantée, il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'elle germe. Je n'avais aucune certitude mais le cas échéant, ce pourrait toujours être utile de garder ce genre de joker dans ma manche. Honnêtement je me fichais un peu de voir Dumbledore crever. Le vieil homme utilisait Harry, MON Harry comme son pion et même s'il ne voulait rien me dire, je savais que ses « cours particuliers » le préoccupaient. Il était cependant évident que la mort du directeur le plongerait dans une détresse folle. Je soupirai et consultai ma montre. J'avais encore un peu de temps avant de pouvoir me faufiler à l'infirmerie.

Il était près de vingt-trois heures lorsque j'ouvris la porte de l'infirmerie. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre mais de petites veilleuses brillaient çà et là. Deux lits étaient occupés, les rideaux fermés empêchant de voir leur occupant. Alors que je glissai prudemment un œil au premier, un ronflement sonore failli me faire sursauter. Le premier lit contenait Ronald Wesley l'air profondément endormis. Ce fut donc avec une certaine impatience que je rejoignis le second. Comme je m'en doutais, Harry ne dormait pas et tourna immédiatement la tête dans ma direction.

\- Tu es venu m'achever ? Je me doutais que tu viendrais.

Je refermais le rideau derrière moi avant d'y apposer un sort de silence.

\- Ne soit pas ridicule. Est-ce que sa majesté Potter m'autoriserait à l'embrasser ?

Il me sourit et me fit signe de s'asseoir sur le lit. Je le vis se redresser avec une grimace et plaçais les oreillers dans son dos.

\- C'est toi qui es ridicule. Tu fais les visites à domicile maintenant ?

\- Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui t'es enfui en pensant que j'allais te dévorer tout cru… Que t'est-il arrivé ?

Il roula des yeux.

\- C'est bon je m'excuse, c'était stupide. J'ai une fêlure du crâne et j'ai beaucoup trop mal pour me disputer avec toi.

Je l'embrassai et glissai ma main le long de ses côtes. La frustration que je ressentais depuis mercredi soir sembla disparaître d'un seul coup.

\- Comment c'est arrivé ?

\- Cormac McLaggen… Je l'ai pris en gardien pour remplacer Ron. À un moment il a pris la batte de Peakes et a envoyé un Cognard en plein dans ma direction. Je vais tellement lui hurler dessus… Dès que j'aurais mis la main sur lui… J'ai envie de le tuer…

Mon sourire s'élargit et Harry sembla deviner mes pensées.

-… Ne le tue pas vraiment… Tu aurais des problèmes…

Je l'embrassai une nouvelle fois et il ferma les yeux.

\- Tout ce que tu veux mon amour !

J'ironisai mais Harry ne se doutait pas à quel point j'avais envie de faire de son désir une réalité. Ce soir-là je me contentai de multiples baisers, soulagé de ne sentir aucune crainte à mon contact. Sa réaction de l'autre soir m'avait vraiment refroidi.

\- ...Bon je vais te laisser dormir. Promets-moi qu'on va pouvoir se voir mercredi soir.

\- Normalement oui. Au fait j'ai eu une idée tout à l'heure. J'ai ordonné à deux elfes de maison de suivre Nott pour savoir ce qu'il fabrique. Je te tiens au courant dès qu'ils m'informeront de quoi que ce soit d'intéressant.

\- Excellente idée. Bonne nuit Harry.

Je le quittai à regret pour retourner dans ma chambre. Une fois le lien du calice noué, Harry ne pourrait plus jamais me repousser et plus personne ne pourra nous séparer.

ooo

Je passai le reste de la nuit à réfléchir à mon plan pour punir McLaggen et Vane. J'aurai bien aimé que Nott s'en prenne à eux mais il allait falloir que je me mouille moi-même. Si ces deux-là se faisaient soudainement agresser, Harry était suffisamment intelligent pour me suspecter et me le reprocher. Il fallait qu'un malheureux accident les touche, d'une manière qui me mette absolument hors de cause. Je repensais au filtre d'amour et mon sourire s'étira malgré moi... Il ne devait pas être bien compliqué d'en faire absorber un à McLaggen. Heureusement que j'étais un génie des potions...

Lundi matin, je pus constater que Harry était sorti de l'infirmerie et était en pleine forme. Soulagé, je pu me concentrer pour mettre mon plan à exécution. Le lundi soir, j'avais réussi à soudoyer un élève de Serpentard pour arracher une bonne poignée de cheveux à Romilda Vane qui était en 4e année. J'avais hésité à mettre mon intermédiaire sous imperium pour plus de sécurité mais j'avais finalement opté pour les menaces afin de m'assurer de sa fiabilité.

Étant donné que mon but était que McLaggen tombe amoureux de Vane, j'allais devoir modifier la recette, mais rien de bien compliqué pour moi. Le mardi, je m'infiltrai dans le labo de Severus à la nuit tombée. Je ne lui avais pas demandé la permission mais je n'avais pas vraiment envie de lui expliquer le but de ma manœuvre. Je fis mon possible pour être parfaitement silencieux. Je n'avais pas envie voir dans quelle humeur il serait si je le réveillais.

J'atteins mon but trois heures plus tard, enfin satisfait du résultat. Comme quoi, ne pas avoir beaucoup besoin de dormir avait enfin du bon. Restait la dernière étape du projet : lui faire ingérer le filtre. Je regrettais de ne pas avoir d'elfe de maison à mon service comme Harry. Il aurait été tellement pratique de l'ajouter à son verre de jus de citrouille ! D'autant que suite à son coup d'éclat au match, de nombreux Gryffondors lui vouaient une haine farouche. Un Serpentard de 7e année me confirma qu'il venait bien en cours mais se faisait discret et ne se montrait guère en salle commune. Encore une fois, j'enviais Harry et sa si précieuse carte. Je n'avais plus qu'à me promener avec ma fiole de potion en stase et attendre que l'occasion se présente. Au cas où j'y avais adjoint une petite potion d'amnésie et je n'étais pas peu fier de ma présence d'esprit.

Le destin me sourit le samedi suivant. Alors que je faisais ma ronde comme tout bon préfet qui se respecte, vers vingt-deux heures, un bruit de verre brisé attira mon attention. Je pénétrai dans une salle de classe et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise et ma joie en constatant qu'il s'agissait de Cormac McLaggen en personne, qu'il était seul et de plus passablement ivre. Une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu était entamée à ses côtés avec deux bouteilles de bièraubeurre vides et une troisième qui venait de se briser contre le mur. Je profitai qu'il n'ait pas encore remarqué ma présence pour lancer un « Stupefix » informulé. Ce sombre idiot venait de provoquer sa perte !

À présent qu'il était inconscient, j'avais tout mon temps pour lui faire boire la potion. Je vidais ensuite le reste du whisky sur son visage et ses vêtements avant de me reculer pour admirer le résultat. Tout était parfait… ou presque. Je pouvais bien me permettre de m'amuser un peu à ses dépens, après tout il avait blessé mon futur calice… Il serait déjà mort si nous n'étions pas à Poudlard. D'un mouvement de baguette, je baissais son pantalon et un autre sortilège sur son postérieur déchira son caleçon. Finalement j'éclatai de rire et il me fallut dix bonnes minutes pour me calmer à la vue de mon œuvre. J'envoyais un patronus à McGonagall et attendis le bruit de ses pas dans le couloir pour le libérer du Stupefix.

\- Professeur McGonagall ! Je viens de trouver cet élève de votre maison manifestement ivre mort… Je pense qu'il faudrait le conduire à l'infirmerie…

McLaggen joua son rôle à la perfection. Son visage exprima tour à tour la perplexité, l'effroi puis la honte en voyant la prof de métamorphose darder son regard sur lui. Le bellâtre de Gryffondor était déjà bien imbibé avant mon arrivé et l'état de confusion induit par ma potion ne devait rien arranger.

\- Cormac McLaggen ! Votre coup d'éclat au dernier match de Quiddich ne vous a pas suffi, il faut encore que vous jetiez l'opprobre sur notre maison par un comportement absolument infamant ! Cinquante points de moins à Gryffondor ! Monsieur Malefoy va vous accompagner à l'infirmerie et vous viendrez à mon bureau lundi matin avant votre premier cours. Vous serez en retenue samedi prochain et êtes interdit de sortie à Pré-au-Lard jusqu'à nouvel ordre !

J'avais eu la décence de recouvrir ses fesses de sa robe de sorcier et alors que McGonagall s'était retourné je le vis retirer distraitement remonter son pantalon sur les lambeaux de son caleçon. Il me regarda, cherchant sans doute un soutient de ma part, mais j'en étais quasiment à envisager de m'infliger un Doloris pour m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Quant à McGonagall, elle ne nous attendit pas pour repartir avec un mouvement rageur. Elle avait vraiment l'air furieuse. Maintenant il fallait bien que je m'occupe de McLaggen. Je passais ma main sous son bras pour le relever et fis disparaître les bouteilles d'un mouvement de baguette. McLaggen peinait à marcher seul mais je ne fis pas un geste pour l'empêcher de tomber, me contentant simplement de l'entraîner derrière moi d'autorité lorsqu'il s'arrêtait. Il se rétama à deux reprises et lorsque nous arrivâmes enfin à l'infirmerie, il saignait du nez et allait probablement avoir une belle bosse sur le front. Je dus sonner pour réveiller Mme Pomfresh qui était déjà couchée.

\- Allons bon, qu'est ce qui lui arrive ?

\- Rien de grave. Simplement trop d'alcool dans le sang. Le professeur McGonagall voudrait s'assurer qu'il dégrise en sécurité.

Je poussais McLaggen vers le lit le plus proche et il ne fit pas un geste pour se retenir.

\- Merci monsieur Malefoy, vous pouvez y aller. Monsieur McLaggen, ne vous endormez pas tout de suite je vais vous donner un pyjama !

Je repartis vers mes cachots avec le sentiment du travail accompli. Il n'y avait aucune raison que Mme Pomfresh détecte ma potion et j'avais hâte de pouvoir en admirer les effets.

ooo

Effectivement cela ne manqua pas. Dès le dimanche soir, toute la Grande Salle put assister à une déclaration d'amour grandiloquente de McLaggen pour Vane en plein milieu du dîner. J'aurais pensé qu'elle se laisserait attendrir par son aspect physique qui, il fallait l'avouer, n'était pas si repoussant, mais elle ne semblait pas désireuse d'une aventure avec Celui-qui-avait-provoqué-la-défaite-de-Gryffondor et lui versa le contenu de son gobelet sur la tête avec une grimace de dégoût. Un gigantesque éclat de rire secoua alors la Grande Salle comme un raz-de-marée. Je sentis ma colère quelque peu apaisée par son humiliation mais si Vane ne tombait pas dans les bras de McLaggen, j'allais devoir trouver une autre méthode pour la détourner de Harry…

Ce soir-là, Harry était d'excellente humeur, le fait d'avoir vu McLaggen se prendre un râteau y étant pour beaucoup. Mais il avait aussi une nouvelle à m'apprendre et trépignait d'impatience à l'idée de voir ma réaction. À peine m'étais-je effacé pour le laisser rentrer dans ma chambre qu'il m'en parla.

\- Je sais où Nott passe tout son temps ! Il est dans la salle sur demande ! Et il ordonne probablement à Bulstrode ou à d'autres de faire le guet pour lui ! Je suis certain que c'est de ça dont il parlait l'autre jour !

\- Bonsoir Harry, j'ai passé une excellente journée et toi ?

Je le vis se mordre la lèvre en percevant mon ironie et il s'approcha de moi pour m'embrasser. Je le laissais faire avant de l'attirer contre moi avec possessivité. Ma bouche dériva jusqu'à son oreille et je passais ma langue sur son lobe avant de chuchoter :

-… Je vais finir par vraiment être jaloux de toute l'attention que consacres à Nott !

Il lâcha un gémissement absolument érotique et je ne pus résister à cet appel à la débauche. Le plaquant soudainement contre la porte, je plongeai mes mains sous sa chemise pour parcourir son dos. Je le noyai sous mes baisers et mes caresses, ma langue tentant d'emprisonner la sienne dans un ballet frénétique. Il se laissa faire pendant plusieurs minutes où il resta ainsi offert, les yeux fermés avec un sourire extatique sur son visage.

Il me refusait son regard alors que j'étais assoiffé de ses orbes verts. Il était plus que temps de lui faire reprendre conscience avec la réalité et je savais exactement comment faire. Je défis rapidement sa ceinture et déboutonnai son pantalon pour le faire tomber sur ses chevilles, accompagné de son caleçon. Ce nouveau territoire enfin accessible, je dépassais la cambrure de ses reins pour empoigner ses fesses, sa verge pressée contre ma propre érection. Il grogna en sentant le tissu de mon pantalon lui faire barrage et me repoussa un peu brusquement, profitant de cet espace pour retirer tous les vêtements qui lui restaient. Je l'imitai avant de m'allonger sur le lit, nu comme une statue antique. Il resta un instant à m'admirer et je lui fis signe de se rapprocher avec un sourire aguicheur avant de commencer à me masturber pour plus d'effet. Il ne se fit pas prier deux fois se jetant presque sur moi avec une animalité que je ne lui avais jamais vu. Je le laissais faire, excité par cette soudaine prise d'initiative. Il s'était presque allongé sur moi, sa main gauche fermement resserrée sur mon sexe pour y apposer un va-et-vient des plus savoureux tandis son bras droit était passé derrière ma nuque pour approfondir ses baisers. Puis sa bouche descendit le long de ma gorge et lorsqu'une langue vint caresser mes tétons, ce fut comme si un courant électrique venait de traverser mon corps.

Je savais que le vampire en moi ne tarderait pas à exiger sa soumission mais pour l'instant je voulais encore savourer ces délicieuses décharges infligées par mon amant. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il empoigna soudain nos deux sexes, les frottant l'un contre l'autre par des mouvements de bassin. Je remarquais ses puissants abdominaux alors que ses gestes se faisaient plus frénétiques. Il semblait incapable de s'arrêter et moi je ne me sentais plus la force de bouger de peur que cela mette fin, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, à l'état second dans lequel je me trouvais. Il haletait à présent et alors que je ne m'y attendais pas, il se redressa soudain avant de prendre mon pénis en bouche. Je gémis un instant, ma voix partant ridiculement dans les aigus malgré la sécheresse qui étreignait ma gorge.

\- Oh putain Harry…

Il redressa la tête avec un sourire mais fronça les sourcils en voyant mon visage.

\- Drago, tes yeux… Ils sont…

J'imaginai sans peine mes iris prendre doucement la couleur du sang. J'étais très excité et je ne parvenais pas à me concentrer suffisamment pour me souvenir de l'heure de mon dernier repas. J'avais été bien trop occupé avec McLaggen la veille, cela devait donc faire presque quarante-huit heures que je n'avais rien bu… Pourtant ma conscience cotonneuse refusait de faire le moindre geste pour m'extraire de cette félicité absolue.

\- Je ne te mordrais pas. Promis. Maintenant TERMINE CE QUE TU FAISAIS, BORDEL !

Je m'arquais en arrière lorsque la bouche de Harry revint entourer ma verge, sentant confusément que mes cris n'avaient plus aucun sens. Ce sentiment était incomparable, et chaque mouvement de langue plongeait un peu plus mon esprit dans les limbes du plaisir. Il ne relâcha pas sa succion, comme s'il voulait aspirer ma semence directement hors de mon corps. J'avais l'impression de suffoquer et j'étais à la fois impatient de me libérer et terriblement angoissé à l'idée de perdre cette extase sensorielle. Finalement, je jouis dans sa bouche et mon esprit devint encore plus cotonneux. Je pris confusément conscience que Harry s'était levé et je me sentis soudain frigorifié. Une odeur de sang me parvint alors que mon corps me semblait trop lourd pour bouger. Je commençai à gémir mais une fiole de verre présentée impérieusement au bord de mes lèvres me fit taire. Le contenu du récipient fut vidé dans ma bouche et la chaleur de mon corps me fut rendue comme si je venais de plonger dans un bain chaud. Je soupirais de soulagement et ouvrit les yeux. Harry s'était agenouillé au-dessus de moi, la fiole vide toujours entre ses mains. Il me semblait me regarder avec un mélange d'inquiétude et de curiosité.

\- Ça va ?

Je souriais comme un bienheureux.

\- Bien sûr ! Personne n'était en danger rassure-toi ! C'est juste que chez les vampires le plaisir du sexe est généralement associé au plaisir du sang. Au pire je serais tombé en torpeur… Pas de risque de frénésie vampirique après avoir ressenti autant de plaisir !

Il hocha la tête, l'air pas vraiment convaincu. Je tendis la main pour l'attirer à nouveau sur le lit et il posa la fiole vide sur ma table de nuit. Je continuai mon exposé.

-… Pour qu'un vampire perde le contrôle, le manque de sang ne suffit pas et heureusement. Il faut une émotion violente et très négative comme déclencheur, par exemple une blessure grave ou un danger imminent et terrifiant. J'imagine que Dumbledore ne m'aurait jamais autorisé à rester à Poudlard si j'avais été aussi instable !

Enfin rassuré, Harry posa sa tête contre ma clavicule, caressant doucement mon torse.

\- Je pense que Dumbledore aurait fait en sorte que tu puisses terminer ta scolarité quoi qu'il arrive.

Je roulais des yeux.

\- Sacro-Saint Dumbledore… Tu penses qu'il est au courant pour nous deux ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne lui en ai pas parlé. Il est plutôt préoccupé en ce moment. Il…

Il s'interrompit brusquement et se mordit la lèvre. Je soupirai.

\- J'imagine que tu ne peux m'en dire plus.

\- Désolé. Tu ne fais pas partie de l'Ordre et il m'a fait promettre de ne le dire à personne.

Je déposai de petits baisers sur son front et me mis à caresser sa nuque.

\- Je n'ai aucune envie de devenir le pion de Dumbledore… Mais… si tu devenais mon calice… Plus personne ne pourrait douter de ma fidélité à ton égard, ta survie serait ma priorité absolue car te perdre signifierait ma mort…

Je sentis son sourire lorsqu'il commença à tracer une ligne de baisers sur mon torse.

\- C'est. Du. Chantage...

\- Non. Je te présente un état de fait. Je t'aime et je veux prendre soin de toi. Si tu décides de te lier à moi comme calice à vampire, cette volonté deviendra un besoin. Je ressentirais physiquement tes émotions, tes combats deviendront mes combats. Mais ce que je souhaite avant tout c'est que tu fasses ce choix par amour car nous deviendrions alors inséparables.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu me parles de mariage.

\- C'est plus ou moins ça.

Il se redressa pour me regarder dans les yeux et haussa un sourcil.

\- Alors comme ça tu me demandes en mariage ?

\- Je t'ai déjà fait des déclarations dignes du plus mièvre des Poufsouffle, qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ? Harry Potter, veux-tu m'épouser ?

\- Du temps. J'ai besoin de réfléchir, ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère il me semble. Mais rassures-toi, tu as déjà pas mal d'arguments en ta faveur. Tu es beau, intelligent…

\- Je fais l'amour comme un dieu…

Ses caresses avaient redonné toute sa vigueur à mon sexe et je n'oubliai pas que mon amant était encore inassouvi. Je m'emparai de ses mains pour les placer au-dessus de son visage et l'enjambai pour me mettre entre ses cuisses. Je l'embrassai, sur la bouche, dans le cou, le long de son sternum puis jusqu'au nombril. Je baisai l'intérieur de ses cuisses, léchai les replis de son aine, frôlais son sexe de mes lèvres… Il avait fermé les yeux, offert à mes attouchements, les lèvres entrouvertes pour laisser passer son souffle erratique et ses gémissements. Mais je voulais l'entendre distinctement.

-… Dis-le !

\- J'ai envie… Que tu me pénètres. Viens en moi.

Joignant le geste à la parole il redressa ses hanches en présentant devant moi un pénis au garde à vous. Je frôlais son membre et il frissonna violemment en gémissant. J'attrapai le lubrifiant sur ma table de nuit et en étalai sur mon sexe. Un nouveau gémissement retentit lorsque je glissai deux doigts dans son anus. Harry fit bientôt des va-et-vient sur mes doigts et cette vue augmenta encore mon excitation. Comme la dernière fois, je plaçai mon gland contre son entrée et attendit de sentir l'ouverture pour le pénétrer. Je ne pus retenir un cri étranglé en sentant ce fourreau enserrer soudainement mon sexe. C'était chaud, à la fois doux et intense, sa chair englobant parfaitement ma verge. Et Harry souriait, ses yeux ne regardaient que moi et son cerveau était tourné vers moi et moi seul.

\- Tu es sublime. Et tu es à moi.

Il n'y avait pas une trace de douleur dans ses yeux, son corps était parfaitement détendu, prêt à recevoir mes assauts. Comme la dernière fois, la frénésie me prit, les mouvements de mon bassin s'accélérant d'un coup, plus forts, plus profonds, plus intenses.

\- Oui Drago, oui !

La réalité était une telle cacophonie de sons et de sensations que mon cerveau ne savait plus comment les interpréter. Je pris confusément conscience de ma jouissance et de celle de Harry mais cette fois nous nous écroulâmes de concert. Même si je venais de boire du sang, je n'avais plus la force de me bouger, mon corps refusant de se décoller de cette source de chaleur. À mon grand dam, ce fut lui qui initia la séparation.

-… Drago ? Tu viens avec moi sous la douche ?

Je me reprochai ma faiblesse, incapable de résister à ce sourire, et nous rejoignîmes la petite salle de bain, main dans la main. Au final il avait raison, l'eau chaude apaisait nos corps fourbus par l'effort.

\- Même si j'ai très envie de dormir à tes côtés, je pense qu'il est plus sûr que je rentre à mon dortoir…

Je grognais, enserrant son torse de mes bras.

\- Dans ce cas je te raccompagne… mais est-ce que tu ne penses pas qu'on pourrait… je ne sais pas… Je trouve ça frustrant de ne t'avoir que deux soirs par semaine et te voir ensuite t'enfuir comme un malhonnête. Mais je ne veux pas non plus le crier sur tous les toits…

\- Je ne veux pas négliger Ron et Hermione. Je vais réfléchir. Je ne sais pas comment leur annoncer ça, ils ont l'habitude que je leur confie tout ou presque… C'est juste...

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de dire que ça fait bientôt six mois que nous sommes ensemble !

Nous nous rhabillâmes et rejoignîmes sans encombre la tour de Gryffondor plusieurs étages au-dessus. Je l'embrassais une dernière fois mais, alors qu'il allait monter les dernières marches, je le retins par le bras.

-… Harry… Il va falloir qu'on parle des grandes vacances. Dans trois mois je serais majeur et à la fin de l'année je compte prendre mon indépendance pour ne pas rentrer au manoir Malefoy. J'aimerais réfléchir à une solution pour qu'on puisse se voir pendant les vacances en toute sécurité… Si tu voulais garder ça dans un coin de ta tête…

Il hocha la tête et sourit, reposant ses lèvres sur les miennes avant de rejoindre son dortoir.

* * *

Bon voilà pour le 5e chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! J'ai vraiment été heureuse de voir vos reviews et vos réponses à ma question. :D La génération des fanficeuses est encore bien dynamique. ^_^

Honnêtement là je vais bosser dur pour briller devant mon inspectrice et après je pourrais souffler. Les vacances débutent dans deux semaines, youpi !

J'essayerais de prendre un peu d'avance car en mars les conseils de classe me prendront toutes mes soirées… Sans oublier les quelques 150 copies à corriger que je vais récupérer dans les deux semaines à venir… O_o Alors oui, nous les profs on a souvent des vacances, mais je vous assure que je vais bien en avoir besoin. Gros bisous !


	6. Chapter 6

Auteur : Lady Zalia

Type : Humour, Romance Yaoi et vampirisme

Couple : HPxDG / Drarry

Disclaimers : Je n'ai aucun droit sur l'univers fantastique créé par J.K. Rowling.

Je n'ai pas de beta lecteur donc malgré mes relectures il peut subsister quelques fautes.

Mon inspection s'est bien passée et les vacances arrivent enfin ! \o/ Je suis crevée et prend n'importe quelle excuse pour lire des fanfics au lieu de faire mon boulot. _ Du coup j'ai genre 140 copies pour les vacances… O_o Et après les conseils de classe. T_T Comptez désormais environ 2 semaines entre chaque chapitre. Désolé !

Ceci est le ré-upload du chapitre 6 corrigé et avec un petit passage ajouté pour le rendre plus cohérent. :)

Cher "guest", le chapitre 5 a été modifié. En espérant que tu parviennes à passer outre, je te prie de m'excuser.

* * *

***/+/*** **Chapitre 6**

Au mois d'Avril, le ciel avait nettement commencé à montrer des signes annonciateurs de l'été et j'avais dû me montrer attentif à certaines parties du château particulièrement ensoleillées. Je ne pouvais décemment pas porter une capuche en cours et si Pansy Parkinson faisait de réels efforts pour arranger mon quotidien, c'était avant tout parce qu'elle pensait encore avoir une chance de me séduire. Milicent et Daphnée s'étaient montrées plus réalistes et m'ignoraient ostensiblement. Cela avait donné lieu à un épisode pathétique où, en sortant des cours vers 12h, le soleil avait envahi le couloir. Je m'étais arrêté juste devant une zone éclairée, me demandant quelle serait la manière la moins ridicule de la traverser sans récolter de vilaines brûlures au visage. Mes camarades de Serpentard ne m'avaient pas attendu, conséquence de ma très nette baisse d'influence depuis le début de l'année. J'hésitai entre me couvrir la tête de ma robe de sorcier ou courir assez vite pour n'espérer récolter que des brûlures superficielles mais il fallait que ma vitesse demeure suffisamment naturelle pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons sur ma nature… C'est alors qu'une voix désagréablement familière retentit derrière moi.

\- Harry, mate un peu la tronche de Malefoy !

Je me retournais pour voir Harry et son inséparable Weasley qui sortaient du même cours que moi. Mon amant secret me jeta un regard indéfinissable mais poussa fermement sa belette devant lui.

\- Fous-lui la paix Ron.

Je serrai les dents, n'ayant pas le cœur à la répartie. Mon instinct de vampire était terrorisé par le soleil et je peinai à réfléchir de manière objective.

\- Oh, Harry ! Avant ça t'aurait fait rire…

Avant je lui aurais aussi sans doute jeté un sort ou à défaut une réplique cinglante… Avant je n'aurais pas non plus été ridiculement effrayé à l'idée de passer au soleil... Et avant je n'étais pas en couple avec Harry… Ils me dépassèrent, Harry semblant chercher quelque chose dans son sac tout en continuant la conversation comme si je n'étais pas là.

\- J'ai grandi et lui aussi. Il ne t'insulte plus, au cas où tu l'aurais remarqué et tu devrais essayer.

\- Dis plutôt que ta nouvelle cible c'est Nott !

Je vis Harry regarder derrière moi mais le couloir était désert et je me retins de leur dire de dégager. Dès que Harry et Weasley seraient partis je n'aurais plus à me soucier des témoins et je pourrais utiliser n'importe quel moyen pour m'éloigner du soleil. Ils continuèrent de quelques pas puis, sans un signe avant-coureur, Harry me jeta une étoffe de tissu que je reconnu comme sa cape d'invisibilité. Je compris qu'il l'avait fait sans que Weasley ne s'en aperçoive et je m'en recouvrai immédiatement. Il fallait retenir le tissu pour ne pas qu'il glisse sur ma tête mais je pu passer sans encombre le couloir et ses maudites fenêtres. J'étais juste derrière Harry et je profitais de le dépasser pour glisser une main sur ses fesses. Il poussa un petit cri de surprise, faisant se retourner son camarade.

\- Je crois qu'un moustique vient de me piquer.

\- Moi je crois surtout que tu manques de sommeil. Dumbledore t'en demande trop ! Comme si l'année dernière ça n'avait pas suffi. Moi je pense…

Harry l'interrompit.

\- C'est bon Ron. J'ai déjà bien assez de Hermione pour les leçons de morale sans que tu en rajoutes une couche.

Je restai un instant près d'eux dans l'espoir d'en apprendre davantage mais Harry devait se douter de ma présence car il orienta habilement la conversation sur le repas du midi. Pour ma part, je décidai de rejoindre ma chambre avant de retirer la cape, retrouvant avec bonheur la fraîcheur des cachots. La fin de l'année allait me paraître longue !

Durant l'après-midi, je m'arrangeai pour refaire parvenir sa précieuse cape à Harry pendant le cours d'Enchantements en m'asseyant juste derrière lui et en la glissant dans son sac. Harry serait décidément le calice parfait. Suffisamment intelligent pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur nous mais aussi attentionné envers mes besoins.

Le soir même, je confiais à mon hibou une commande prépayée à destination de Fleury et Bott pour le livre « Vampire et calice, le lien immortel » de Vlatislav Strigoi et au nom d'Harry Potter. Le documentaire était un peu romancé mais ça irait très bien pour renseigner Harry et éventuellement le convaincre de sauter le pas.

Le lendemain matin je me rendis au cours de Potion avec un certain soulagement à l'idée que je n'aurais pas besoin d'affronter l'astre solaire. Il allait falloir que je trouve rapidement une solution si je ne voulais pas que les intercours se transforment en humiliations. Peut-être que Mme Pomfresh ou Severus pourraient m'aider mais cela reviendrait à reconnaître mes faiblesses devant eux et je n'étais pas vraiment motivé à cette idée.

Alors que j'étais vaguement concentré sur le cours, j'aperçus Harry me faire signe de sortir mon parchemin à double sens. Je le vis écrire et, après quelques secondes, son message se matérialisa sous mes yeux : « _J'ai dit à Hermione que nous sortions ensemble. Elle n'a pas eu l'air surprise. Elle m'a simplement demandé si j'étais heureux._ »

Je pris ma plume pour lui répondre : « _Alors, l'es-tu ?_ »

« _Je pense._ »

« _Tu n'en es pas sûr ?_ »

« _Ce serait plus facile si je n'étais pas_ _s_ _ensé être le sauveur. C'est vrai, se préoccuper de passer ses ASPIC c'est tellement commun ! Sans oublier que tu es un Malefoy et un vampire. Je ne pouvais pas tomber amoureux d'un mec normal, j'imagine. Je crois que je suis maudit._ »

Je relevai la tête pour le sonder du regard, soucieux à l'idée d'une crise existentielle en plein cours. Heureusement il souriait malicieusement.

« _Tu as aussi révélé à Hermione ma nature ?_ »

 _«_ _Figure-toi qu'e_ _lle était aussi déjà au courant. En fait elle pensait même que je l'ignorais peut-être. Elle m'a dit genre "Mais… est-ce que tu ne le trouves pas un peu étrange depuis la rentrée ?" Elle tournait autour du pot en tortillant ses cheveux… Finalement elle m'a dit "Tu sais ce qu'il est hein ?". Ça m'a fait un peu dédramatiser la chose. Je lui ai dit que ça ne changeait rien pour moi et je le pense. Je lui ai aussi dit que tu ne buvais pas mon sang et elle a eu l'air étonné._ »

« _Normal. Notre relation est atypique pour un couple sorcier-vampire. J'imagine qu'elle a déjà lu tous les livres sur le sujet… D'ailleurs demain matin tu devrais recevoir un livre que j'ai commandé chez Fleury et Bott. Essaye de le lire si tu as le temps._ »

« _Tu me donnes des devoirs en plus ! Comme si j'avais le temps._ »

 _« Tu préfères que je demande à Rogue de surveiller ta prochaine retenue ?_ »

« _Pour l'instant Rogue me laisse tranquille et je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Mais je le lirais, ne t'inquiète pas._ »

Satisfait, je tendis l'oreille un instant vers le prof. Slughorn, bien que qualifié pour le poste, avait ce petit côté Gilderoy Lockhart et était en train de raconter comment le flacon qu'il tenait entre ses mains lui avait un jour sauvé la vie. Inutile de l'écouter davantage donc. Et une chose m'intriguait bien plus.

« _Harry, passe le parchemin à Granger un instant._ »

Il releva la tête pour me regarder et je fis mine de toiser l'ensemble de la classe. La plupart des élèves baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et ne prêtait aucune attention ni à Harry ni à moi. Weasley semblait même proche de s'endormir. Nous pouvions donc continuer notre bataille de regards sans éveiller les soupçons. Je vis Harry pousser le parchemin vers Granger qui devait bien être la seule à prendre des notes. Elle l'interrogea du regard et il tendit son menton dans ma direction.

« _Granger ! Dis-moi comment as-tu deviné ?_ »

Elle rougit un instant et je la vis se mordre la lèvre.

« _S'il te plaît ? Et pour te répondre, l'année dernière, Harry était obsédé par toi. Et cette année alors qu'il a décidé que Nott était son nouvel ennemi numéro un, je te voyais souvent en train de le regarder, comme si son attention te manquait… Ensuite quelques indices m'ont permis de comprendre qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans sa vie. Le fait que ce soit toi m'a semblé comme une évidence..._ »

Je secouais la tête.

« _Non je te parle de l'autre chose que tu as deviné. Il me semblait n'avoir rien laissé paraître..._ »

J'attendis sa réponse mais elle se contentait de me regarder avec un regard à la McGonagall. Comprenant finalement où elle voulait en venir, je repris ma plume.

« _… S'il te plaît._ »

« _Je ne t'ai plus vu manger depuis le début de l'année, tu as abandonné toutes les matières en extérieur, y compris la botanique, alors que tu veux te spécialiser dans les potions, tu ne joues plus au Quidditch ni ne sort à Pré-au-Lard. Sans oublier le fait que tu sois soudainement devenu meilleur que moi en Enchantements et en Métamorphose._ »

Je clignais des yeux. Cette miss Je-Sais-Tout méritait bien son surnom. Elle avait été perspicace.

« _Merci. Et aussi pour ne pas avoir descendu ma relation avec Harry._ »

« _De rien. Tu lui offres ce que personne d'autre ne peut lui offrir. Ne le trahit pas et ne le blesse pas, c'est tout ce que je demande._ »

Elle repassa le parchemin à Harry et se remit à prendre des notes comme si de rien n'était. J'avais levé les yeux au ciel en lisant son dernier message. Comme si je pouvais lui faire du mal. Je voulais en faire mon calice et je l'aimais ! Si elle avait lu un minimum sur les vampires, elle savait pertinemment que je serais la dernière personne à le blesser ! Harry me regardait en souriant et cela suffit à illuminer ma matinée. Je devais virer Poufsouffle pour être aussi mièvre !

Je ne reparlais pas du projet « calice » avec Harry de tout le mois. Il m'avait demandé du temps et le harceler n'amènerait rien de bon. Je savais qu'il avait commencé sa lecture car je l'avais surpris à lire pendant ses heures libres mais il ne m'avait posé aucune question. Je me doutais qu'il préférerait demander à Granger mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'en vexer. S'il y avait une seule personne véritablement compétente en vampirisme à Poudlard c'était tout de même bien moi !

Au début de mois de mai, un évènement me fit cependant totalement oublier ma rancœur. Nous étions mercredi et je travaillais tranquillement à la bibliothèque lorsque Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson se précipitèrent sur moi, l'air particulièrement excités.

\- Drago !

Le cri de Pansy résonna tellement fort dans la bibliothèque que Mme Pince jeta un sort pour que tous les livres de ma table se ferment d'un seul coup et nous jeta dehors sans sommation.

\- Et bien merci ! Je travaillais, même si ce verbe ne doit pas avoir la même signification pour les cancres que vous êtes !

\- Ne dit plus rien, tu n'en reviendras pas ! Potter et Nott se sont battus ! Et Potter a jeté un sort de magie noire sur Nott et l'a envoyé à l'infirmerie. Il paraît que Nott pissait le sang comme si on l'avait égorgé ! Tu imagines, saint Potter utiliser la magie noire !

Je ricanais, plutôt agréablement étonné. J'ignorais que Harry connaissait de tels sorts mais Nott avait dû dépasser les bornes pour qu'il en utilise un. Je ne pouvais que me satisfaire de sa victoire, quel qu'en soit la méthode utilisée. Lorsque je rejoignis mon appartement vers vingt-et-une heure, Harry m'y attendait déjà, recroquevillé sur mon lit. Et il ne semblait pas partager mon allégresse.

\- Je ne savais pas… J'ignorais les effets de ce sort. Si j'avais su je ne l'aurais jamais lancé !

\- Et je peux savoir depuis quand tu lances des sorts au hasard dans un duel ? Et où tu l'as appris ?!

Je m'assis à ses côtés sur le lit et il commença à me raconter comment il avait utilisé durant toute l'année un vieux manuel de Potion avancées appartenant à un certain « Prince de Sang mêlé ». Je ne connaissais aucun sorcier qui utilisait ce pseudonyme mais là n'était pas le principal problème.

-… Si tu m'avais montré ce livre ou même si tu m'avais parlé de ce sortilège j'aurais pu te prévenir ! Mais non tu ne me fais manifestement pas assez confiance pour ça non plus !

Je pris conscience que Harry pleurait, les mains sur les yeux.

\- Je t'en prie, pas toi ! Je dois subir les sermons d'Hermione, toute l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor m'en veut parce que je ne pourrais pas jouer au dernier match de la saison et je vais passer tous mes samedis avec Rogue jusqu'à la fin de l'année à faire je ne sais quelle punition humiliante ! Poudlard entier me considère comme le dernier des abrutis ou comme un mage noir en puissance…

Je me relevai du lit pour me donner contenance. Je ne voulais pas me disputer avec lui mais les multiples secrets qui entouraient son quotidien m'énervaient.

\- Je ne te reproche pas d'avoir utilisé ce fichu bouquin ou ce sort. Mais je ne veux plus de secrets entre nous. Moi je t'ai tout dévoilé, tu en sais plus sur mon existence qui quiconque d'autre en ce monde tandis que toi tu refuses de me dire ce que tu fais avec Dumbledore, la nature des missions qu'il te donne et même quelque chose d'aussi anodin que la raison de tes fulgurants progrès en Potion !

\- Écoute… je parlerais à Dumbledore de nous deux. Je ne peux pas prendre la décision de révéler quelque chose d'important à quelqu'un qui ne fait pas partie de l'Ordre du Phénix. Mais pour le reste je te promets. Ce n'est pas que je doute de toi Drago. Ça me dépasse, c'est tout. Dumbledore ne me dit pas tout non plus. Tout ce que je fais au cours de ces séances, c'est visiter des souvenirs en rapport avec Voldemort. Dumbledore veut que je connaisse toute sa vie pour pouvoir l'affronter… Mais pour l'instant je ne vois pas en quoi ça pourrait m'aider, c'est juste perturbant. Il a commis son premier meurtre lorsqu'il avait notre âge. Il a tué plusieurs membres de sa propre famille puis d'autres sorciers simplement parce qu'ils possédaient des objets précieux… D'ailleurs tu savais que son père était un moldu ! Ce taré promeut la pureté de sang mais est un sang mêlé. Bref. Je n'ai vraiment aucune envie de parler de lui quand je suis avec toi. J'ai envie de pouvoir oublier toute cette histoire d'Élu et être juste un garçon amoureux…

Je ne pouvais plus lui en vouloir encore après un tel discours. Je me demandai distraitement si mon père savait pour son cher patron. Plus j'en apprenais et plus je le méprisais. Je m'allongeai sur le lit et attirai Harry contre moi, son dos contre mon torse. Je pouvais sentir sa chaleur à travers ses vêtements, percevoir les battements de son cœur. Cette nuit-là nous restâmes sages, se contentant de caresses et de baisers. Et pour une fois il resta toute la nuit à mes côtés, nous endormant dans cette étreinte si rassurante. J'aurais été capable de vider l'intégralité de mon compte en banque si cela aurait pu m'assurer de pouvoir rester à ses côtés loin de la guerre…

Les jours suivants, je ne pus que prendre conscience combien Harry était isolé. Il n'était pas étonnant d'entendre les Serpentards le vilipender. Pansy Parkinson et Milicent Bulstrode avaient pris un malin plaisir à répandre les pires horreurs sur Harry en rajoutant des détails de leur cru pour rendre l'histoire plus sordide et bien évidemment je ne pouvais pas me mettre à le défendre sans que cela ne paraisse suspect. En revanche, il était étonnant de se rendre compte à quel point ses véritables soutiens se faisaient rares, même parmi les Gryffondors. Mimi Geignarde s'était chargée de faire la tournée des toilettes du château pour raconter l'histoire à tous les élèves qui voulaient l'entendre et la plupart d'entre eux considéraient à nouveau Harry comme un dangereux psychopathe. Hermione semblait s'être donné pour mission de le faire culpabiliser encore davantage, Ron avait décidé de ne pas prendre partit, à présent qu'il s'était réconcilié avec la miss Je-Sais-Tout, McGonagall lui avait infligé un sermon d'un quart d'heure en le menaçant d'exclusion, quant à la grande majorité des élèves de sa maison, ils lui reprochaient d'avoir sabordé la victoire de Gryffondor en se faisant interdire de jouer le dernier match de la saison.

Et le pire c'est que je ne pouvais absolument pas intervenir sans empirer la situation. J'avais bien essayé d'assister à son heure de retenue mais Severus était très remonté que Harry refuse de lui remettre son véritable livre de potion et m'avait envoyé balader. Le samedi matin, il avait dû rejoindre les cachots la mort dans l'âme, alors que tout le collège allait assister à la finale de Quidditch. Et au vu du sourire sadique qu'arborait Severus lors du déjeuner, nul doute qu'il lui avait réservé une tâche particulièrement déplaisante…

Je pensais qu'il le garderait jusqu'à midi mais à une heure il n'était toujours pas sorti, je décidai donc d'aller à sa rencontre. Rogue avait conservé son bureau dans les sous-sols malgré qu'il enseigne désormais plusieurs étages au-dessus, ce n'était donc pas très loin de ma chambre. Heureusement il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs et mon parrain ne fit aucun commentaire en me voyant attendre devant sa porte. Harry avait l'air tellement déprimé que je l'entraînais d'autorité dans ma chambre et il ne chercha pas à résister.

\- Il m'a fait trier, ranger et recopier les vieilles fiches de punition de Rusard… à la main. Des punitions qui concernaient, comme par hasard, mon père et mon parrain… Ce connard prend un malin plaisir à me torturer. Et toi, est-ce que tu es allé voir le match ?

\- Certainement pas. Tu as vu ce beau soleil dehors ? Il faudrait beaucoup plus qu'une finale Gryffondor-Serdaigle pour me donner envie de sortir. Surtout quand le joueur vedette est hors-jeu. Je me fiche complètement de savoir qui a remporté la Coupe et vu la gratitude qu'ils te témoignent, tu ne devrais pas t'en préoccuper non plus. De toute façon, qu'ils aient gagné ou perdu, ce n'est pas de ta faute alors plutôt que de torturer l'esprit, pourquoi ne pas rester avec moi ? Ici… au calme... Juste tous les deux, sans prise de tête.

Il ferma un instant les yeux et j'en profitai pour l'attirer jusqu'à mon lit. Je ne pouvais que comprendre la lassitude qui le prenait, il semblait tellement vulnérable… Me débarassant de mes chaussures, je le fis asseoir entre mes cuisses et commençai à masser sa nuque, puis ses épaules et son dos, le faisant doucement se détendre entre mes mains expertes. Une fois mon massage terminé, il soupira de bonheur avant de se retourner pour m'embrasser.

\- Drago, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi.

\- Tu serais probablement tout seul en train de te morfondre… Par chance tu as un petit ami qui a une chambre privée. Tu peux rester ici autant que tu veux, personne ne viendra te déranger.

Il secoua la tête.

\- C'est vrai, mais ce soir je rejoindrais la table de Gryffondor pour dîner. Ron est sans doute impatient de me raconter le match. Je ne peux pas leur en vouloir de me reprocher mes erreurs.

\- Libre à toi. Sache en tout cas que Nott s'est parfaitement remis de votre combat même s'il prétend souffrir horriblement chaque fois que quelqu'un lui demande. Si Rogue ne me surveillait pas, je serais très tenté de mettre un poison dans son jus de citrouille pour lui donner une vraie raison de se plaindre.

\- Si tu faisais ça il y a des chances qu'on me soupçonne encore plus, ça ne serait pas me rendre service. Je ne voudrais surtout pas être en retenue jeudi soir par exemple…

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Jeudi 5 juin serait le jour de mon anniversaire, où je deviendrais enfin majeur et où je serais légalement libéré de l'autorité de mes parents. Si l'événement n'allait pas donner lieu à une fête dans le dortoir de Serpentard comme les années précédentes, il n'en était pas moins attendu, bien au contraire.

Harry avait pris l'habitude de dormir à mes côtés le mercredi soir, il était donc à mes côtés lorsque je me réveilla ce jeudi-là.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, Drago ! Félicitation pour tes dix-sept ans, te voilà officiellement autorisé à faire de la magie y compris en dehors de Poudlard, même si je ne doute pas que tu ne t'en es jamais privé ! J'aurais aimé avoir quelque chose de spécial à t'offrir, malheureusement comme tu le sais je n'ai pas le droit d'aller à Pré-au-Lard et j'imagine assez peu demander à la mère de Ron d'acheter quelque chose à ma place donc aujourd'hui je n'ai rien d'autre que mon corps à te proposer...

Il me fit un large sourire et je me précipitai sur ses lèvres pour m'en emparer.

\- Si tu savais comme j'aimerais me réveiller à tes côtés tous les matins. Malheureusement nous sommes encore à Poudlard et il est grand temps de se lever. Va donc, je te laisse prendre ta douche en premier…

Harry avait pris l'habitude de se lever tôt pour rejoindre la Grande Salle et de s'y installer jusqu'à ce que ses camarades l'y rejoignent. Il inventait régulièrement des excuses avec l'aide de Granger pour justifier son réveil matinal et manifestement cela n'avait pas encore entamé la crédulité de Ron Weasley car je les vis en pleine discussion lorsque je rejoignis la Grande Salle bien plus tard.

Comme je m'y attendais, je reçu différents colis. Le premier était celui de ma mère, qui se désespérait de mon absence de nouvelle et me réprimandait pour ne pas lui avoir encore dévoilé le nom de ma choisie. Bien entendu il contenait aussi une jolie boite pleine de friandises pour vampire et une magnifique montre à gousset en or blanc sertie d'émeraudes et ciselée des armoiries Malefoy. Le second colis venait de ma tante Bellatrix Lestrange, qui me souhaitait un joyeux anniversaire et m'offrait une fiole d'un poison rare et indétectable « pour me débarrasser d'un éventuel importun ». Je reçus aussi un petit paquet de sucettes au sang de la part de Pansy Parkinson et une carte d'anniversaire de la part de la famille Greengrass. Mais rien ne me fit plus plaisir que la lettre qu'une magnifique chouette blanche vint m'apporter. Il s'agissait d'un message de Harry contenant la promesse de dire à Dumbledore que nous étions en couple et de lui demander l'autorisation de tout me révéler. Il y indiquait par ailleurs attendre avec impatience son propre passage de la majorité où il serait enfin débarrassé de ses horribles tuteurs moldus et il me demandait de le rejoindre dès le premier août au 12, square Grimmaurd à Londres pour habiter ensemble. Cette pensée me rendit si heureux qu'elle aurait sans doute suffi à me faire générer un magnifique Patronus corporel !

Quelques semaines passèrent et Harry n'avait plus été rappelé par Dumbledore pour parler de Voldemort. Apparemment le vieux directeur disparaissait régulièrement de l'école et n'apparaissait plus que rarement en public mais Harry n'en savait pas plus. Mon compagnon dormait toujours à mes côtés au moins un soir par semaine et si nous n'étions pas encore parvenus à découvrir ce que fabriquait Theodore Nott, nous avions bon espoir qu'il n'y parvienne pas avant la fin de l'année. J'avais abandonné, pour ma part, l'idée d'interroger Severus, d'autant que celui-ci semblait constamment d'une humeur encore plus massacrante que d'habitude.

Ce matin-là, j'embrassai Harry… une dernière fois avant le drame qui marquerait la fin de l'année. Nous avions passé la nuit de dimanche ensemble et nous nous étions réjouis de la proximité des vacances. C'était le 30 juin, le dernier lundi de classe et si j'avais pu deviner la suite des évènements, nul doute que j'aurais essayé d'intervenir. Mais encore une fois je fus mis devant le fait accompli.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée et je lisais tranquillement dans ma chambre lorsque je sentis plus qu'entendis un sortilège être jeté sur ma porte. Quelqu'un venait de m'enfermer dans ma propre chambre ! Je me jetais sur ma baguette pour essayer de défaire le sort mais la voix bien connue de mon parrain retentit derrière ce qui était devenu un épais mur de pierre.

\- Inutile de tenter quoi que ce soit Drago, j'ai promis à ta mère de te protéger. Tu ne pourras pas sortir tant que je n'en aurais pas décidé autrement.

J'entendis une explosion résonner au loin.

\- Non ! Laisse-moi sortir ! Severus !

\- Les mangemorts et l'Ordre du Phénix sont là Drago. Il serait regrettable que tu sois pris entre deux feux. Je tâcherais de couvrir ton précieux Potter si je le peux.

Collant mon oreille contre le mur, je l'entendis s'éloigner. Je ne pouvais rien faire. Mon amant était en danger et j'étais prisonnier de mes appartements. J'essayais de faire marcher mon cerveau pour envisager toutes les possibilités mais je me doutais que mon parrain avait soigneusement prévu son coup. Harry m'avait simplement prévenu qu'il avait rendez-vous avec Dumbledore le soir même mais comme d'habitude je n'en savais pas plus. J'enrageais pour ne pas avoir insisté davantage pour l'y accompagner.

Je tournais en rond comme un lion en cage pendant une durée indéfinissable, quand soudain ma porte réapparue. Sans perdre une seconde je me précipitai dans les couloirs à la recherche de mon précieux compagnon. Harry… Je n'osais imaginer le pire et bousculai les élèves sans me préoccuper de leur état. Je pouvais sentir l'odeur du sang dans le château mais elle était faible, il ne devait donc pas y avoir beaucoup de blessés. La plupart de ceux que je dépassai ne semblaient pas en savoir plus que moi. Je rejoignis l'infirmerie à une vitesse surhumaine.

\- Où est Harry !

Weasley était présent ainsi que Granger et Londubat.

Le rouquin me jeta un regard féroce mais sa copine s'interposa.

\- On ne sait pas, Drago. Peut-être dans la cour. Il poursuivait Rogue et Nott de ce que j'ai entendu.

Je n'attendis pas plus pour sortir du château, concentrant tous mes sens vampiriques pour le retrouver. Rapidement, un attroupement au pied de la tour d'astronomie attira mon attention. Harry était là, vivant… Mais manifestement sous le choc. Il était agenouillé sur le sol devant le cadavre d'Albus Dumbledore. Mais le plus stupéfiant étant sans aucun doute la tempête de magie pure qui s'agitait autour de lui. Il ne s'en était sans doute pas aperçu mais les élèves et les professeurs s'étaient écartés de plusieurs mètres. Le demi-géant Hagrid l'appelait mais Harry restait immobile, le regard posé sur le directeur, sans même cligner des yeux. Il ne pleurait pas mais semblait bloqué dans sa prise de conscience.

\- Harry !

Je tendis la main vers la manifestation de magie pure et fut projeté en arrière. Je grognais. Il était hors de question que j'abandonne.

\- Harry Potter, je te parle ! Je viens te chercher !

Je me fichai bien des élèves et des professeurs qui me regardaient. Tout ce qui comptait était Harry. Je me jetai quelques enchantements de protection avant de prendre mon élan et bondis sur lui, m'accrochant de toutes mes forces à son corps. On aurait dit une statue. Je savais exactement quoi faire. Faisant saillir mes canines en un clin d'œil, je plongeai vers sa carotide. J'avais imaginé notre première fois à plusieurs reprises mais jamais dans de telles circonstances. J'aurais aimé que nous soyons seuls, dans un lit ou sur un canapé. J'aurais aimé qu'il s'offre à moi. Mais c'était une urgence. Heureusement que nous étions en pleine nuit. Sa vitae me parvint avec une déferlante d'émotions. Peur, tristesse, haine… Par ma morsure je l'apaisai et il me suffit de deux gorgées pour le faire sortir de son état. Je l'avais senti se détendre dans mes bras et les éclats de voix choqués que j'entendais à présent signifiaient que la tempête de magie avait disparu. Je relâchai immédiatement la pression de mes crocs et léchai la blessure pour la faire cicatriser. En buvant son sang j'avais aussi vu ses souvenirs, son escapade avec Dumbledore puis l'arrivée de Nott, des Mangemorts… et de mon parrain. Harry les avait poursuivis et avait tenté d'affronter Rogue mais ils étaient parvenus à s'enfuir. Mes bras toujours autour de son torse, je le relevais doucement.

\- Viens. Rentrons.

Il se laissa faire sans un mot et personne ne tenta de nous retenir. Je le conduisis machinalement jusqu'à l'infirmerie et il sembla reprendre peu à peu conscience.

\- Je ne suis pas blessé.

\- Je sais. Mais tes amis y sont.

\- Qui est mort ? Nott a dit qu'il avait enjambé un corps !

Je haussais les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas mais tout à l'heure il n'y avait pas de cadavre à l'infirmerie.

Effectivement lorsque nous passâmes le pas de la porte, les visages semblaient plutôt soulagés. Weasley et Granger y avaient été rejoints par le lycanthrope Lupin et une sorcière aux cheveux gris qui avait un étrange air de famille avec tante Bellatrix. Granger se précipita sur nous et je m'écartai d'un pas pour la laisser serrer Harry dans ses bras.

\- Harry, est-ce que ça va ?

\- Je vais bien. Mais qui est…

Sa voix était tellement atone qu'elle me donna la chair de poule. Le petit groupe s'écarta et nous pûmes aviser celui qui occupait le lit. C'était l'un des frères Weasley à en juger par la couleur de ses cheveux, mais son visage était terriblement lacéré comme si sa peau avait été un simple parchemin qu'on aurait déchiré. Je reconnus là l'œuvre de Fenrir Greyback, l'immonde loup-garou au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Madame Pomfresh était en train d'étaler un onguent vert sur les plaies mais j'avais du mal à croire qu'il pourrait un jour arborer de nouveau un visage humain. Harry s'approcha d'un bond.

\- Bill ! Vous ne pouvez pas le soigner avec un sortilège ou quelque chose comme ça !

Je secouai la tête mais l'infirmière répondit à ma place.

\- Aucun sortilège ne peut agir sur de telles blessures. J'ai essayé tout ce que je connais, mais il n'y a pas de remède contre les morsures de loup-garou.

Weasley se tourna vers Mme Pomfresh.

\- Mais il n'a pas été mordu à la pleine lune. Greyback ne s'était pas métamorphosé donc Bill ne deviendra sûrement pas un… un vrai…

Lui-même ne semblait pas très sûr de sa théorie. Il se tourna vers Lupin lorsque celui-ci prit la parole :

\- Non je ne pense pas que Bill deviendra un vrai loup-garou. Mais cela ne signifie pas qu'il n'y aura pas une certaine contamination. Ce sont des blessures ensorcelées. Il y a peu de chances qu'elles guérissent jamais complètement et… et il se peut que Bill ait désormais certaines caractéristiques du loup.

Le rouquin ne sembla pas se satisfaire de la réponse du lycanthrope.

\- Peut-être que Dumbledore connaît un remède qui serait efficace ? Où est-il ? C'est sur son ordre que Bill s'est battu contre ces fous furieux. Dumbledore a une dette envers lui, il ne peut pas le laisser dans cet état…

Je me retins de me taper le front du plat de la main. Weasley et l'art de mettre les pieds dans le plat. Comme personne ne semblait répondre, je me dévouai pour plomber un peu plus l'ambiance.

\- Dumbledore est mort, Weasley…

Ce fut le lycanthrope qui réagit, me faisant sursauter.

\- Non !

Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi agité et le vampire en moi m'intima de m'éloigner. Il s'effondra cependant sur la chaise la plus proche, le visage entre les mains. Harry raconta tout ce qu'il avait vu et entendu depuis leur retour à Poudlard. Dumbledore, Nott, Greyback et les Carrows puis Rogue… J'avais encore du mal à accepter ce que Severus avait fait. Pour peu je m'en serais assis comme Lupin. Lorsque Harry termina son récit, un étrange chant retentit dans tout le château.

McGonagall arriva bientôt en compagnie des parents Weasley et de l'élève qui avait représenté Beauxbâtons en cinquième année. Je compris peu après qu'il s'agissait de la fiancée de Bill Weasley. Je me sentais de trop dans cette pièce pleine des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix mais je n'avais aucune envie de m'éloigner de Harry et heureusement personne ne sembla me prêter attention. Leur monde et leurs amitiés m'étaient tellement étrangers... Peu après, McGonagall demanda à Harry de la suivre et je m'apprêtai à leur emboîter le pas lorsqu'elle s'interposa.

\- Désolé monsieur Malefoy mais je désire voir Harry seule.

Je hochai la tête, signe que j'avais bien compris et que je ne comptai pas faire d'esclandre mais Harry m'attira à lui et m'embrassa devant tout le monde. Ce n'était qu'un simple baiser mais le faire devant la famille Weasley, McGonagall et l'ordre du Phénix était bien la dernière chose à laquelle je m'attendais !

\- Je reviens. Attends-moi ici.

Il me planta ainsi à l'infirmerie, suivant McGonagall qui sembla faire comme si elle n'avait rien vu. Weasley en revanche manifestait tous les symptômes de l'apoplexie, Granger souriait et Lupin me regardait comme si un tentacule venait de me pousser au milieu du front.

\- Tu… Il…

Tâchant de recomposer un visage de circonstance, je plaçais ma main devant ma bouche pour masquer le sourire bienheureux que je devais probablement arborer.

\- Et bien quoi Weasley tu n'as jamais vu deux hommes s'embrasser ?

Le Gryffondor se tourna vers Granger en me pointant du doigt, ayant manifestement perdu les mots pour exprimer sa pensée. Celle-ci se tourna vers moi.

\- Allons Drago, inutile d'être sur la défensive. Harry et Drago sortent ensemble Ron, ça fait quelques temps maintenant. Et crois-moi, personne ne l'a ensorcelé, il est juste très amoureux de son Serpentard !

Cette situation semblait beaucoup l'amuser et son sourire contamina celle qui se faisait appeler Tonks.

\- Alors c'est toi Drago Malefoy ! Si tu es le petit ami de Harry alors tu es dans notre camp ! Je suis Nymphadora Tonks, et je suis ta cousine. Ma mère est Andromeda Tonks, la sœur de ta mère !

Elle me rejoignit en un clin d'œil et se saisit de ma main pour la serrer. Je me sentis affreusement mal à l'aise. Je savais que ma mère avait une autre sœur avec qui elle n'avait plus aucun contact mais je n'avais jamais su pourquoi et ce genre de chose était tabou dans la famille. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Granger avait raison, il allait bien falloir que je me rapproche d'eux si je voulais pouvoir rester aux côtés de Harry. Je pesais soigneusement mes mots pour ne pas paraître méprisant.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu l'ambition de faire partie de votre Ordre… Mais soyons clair, je suivrais Harry où qu'il aille. Il est hors de question que je rentre sagement chez moi à attendre le mois de septembre en espérant que Harry soit encore vivant d'ici là. À l'heure actuelle je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il y aura une rentrée ici l'année prochaine. Je sais que vous ne me faites pas confiance. Je ne me ferais pas confiance non plus si j'avais été à votre place. Mais ne me mettez pas de côté. Je protégerais Harry quoi qu'il advienne. Je ne vous demande rien d'autre.

J'essayai de maîtriser ma voix mais je sentis bien que ma dernière phrase avait résonné comme une supplique. Je n'attendais pas une réponse immédiate. Je me tournai vers une fenêtre, le dos appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés. Ron et Hermione quittèrent bientôt l'infirmerie pour rejoindre leur salle commune. Lupin discutait encore à voix basse avec les parents Weasley et Tonks s'approcha à nouveau de moi.

\- Je sais qu'on n'a jamais pu se connaître avant, mais si ça peut te rassurer, ma mère serait contente de te rencontrer je pense. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il sera décidé pour la sécurité de Harry mais vous serez les bienvenus chez nous.

Je haussais les épaules.

\- Ce sera à Harry de décider maintenant. Il sera majeur le 31 juillet. Mais merci pour la proposition.

Mon compagnon nous rejoignit de longues minutes plus tard mais il semblait pressé de regagner son dortoir. J'aurais voulu l'avoir pour moi seul, revenir sur la morsure que j'avais été contraint de lui infliger, le serrer dans mes bras…

\- Désolé Drago mais Ron doit m'attendre et j'ai besoin de lui expliquer tout ce que j'ai fait avec Dumbledore. Il m'avait fait promettre de ne rien raconter à qui que ce soit hormis à Ron et Hermione. Et j'ai besoin d'en parler… vraiment.

\- Dans ce cas laisse-moi venir avec toi. Je suis au courant de tout maintenant. J'ai vu tes souvenirs… Dans la caverne… Il y a encore des choses que j'ignore ou que je ne comprends pas. Mais j'ai besoin de connaître toutes les pièces du puzzle, s'il te plait.

Comme il baissait les yeux, je pris ses mains dans les miennes pour les tenir contre mon cœur.

-… Je t'appartiens Harry Potter. Même si tu ne désires pas devenir mon calice. Sers-toi de moi comme d'une arme ou comme d'un bouclier. Laisse-moi être ton ombre. Ne te préoccupe pas de ce que j'ai pu penser ou faire par le passé car désormais je n'aspire qu'à être un prolongement de toi. Je suis mort en buvant le sang de mon père et je suis rené pour toi lorsque tu m'as accepté à tes côtés.

Il m'embrassa, cette fois bien plus intensément que la précédente.

\- Viens.

Main dans la main nous rejoignîmes le dortoir de Gryffondor. La salle commune était pleine et lorsque nous passâmes le portrait ensemble, tout le monde se tût. Harry les ignora magnifiquement, m'entraînant vers son dortoir. Pour ma part, je regardai obstinément le sol, faisant abstraction des chuchotements qui bruissaient à notre passage. Ron était seul et semblait attendre Harry, tel que celui-ci l'avait prédit. Il ne fit aucun commentaire sur ma présence dans le dortoir des rouges et or. Harry nous raconta alors toute l'histoire des Horcruxes, tout ce que j'ignorais et tout ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là. Quand finalement Ron se coucha et que les autres membres de son dortoir rejoignirent leurs lits, Harry et moi nous glissâmes dans le sien. Je jetai un sortilège de silence sur le baldaquin qui nous entourait.

\- Harry ? Est-ce que tu te souviens de ma morsure ?

Je vis sa main rejoindre sa gorge pour en palper l'emplacement mais il n'en restait plus deux discrets points blancs.

\- Oui. Je sais aussi pourquoi tu l'as fait. Ça m'a apaisé. C'est grâce à toi si j'ai pu raconter ensuite…

Je déposai un simple baiser sur sa joue.

\- Ça ne compte pas comme une première fois. Quand tu le décideras, quand tu voudras être mon calice, je te donnerais plus de plaisir que tu n'en as jamais ressenti. Je te ferais ressentir l'extase de la morsure vampirique. Et quand nous ferons ça, ce sera parfait.

Il redescendit sa main pour caresser mon bras qui enserrait sa taille.

\- Pour l'instant je n'ai pas la tête à ça… Mais merci d'être là pour moi. C'est ta présence à mes côtés qui me permet de garder la tête hors de l'eau. Je t'aime Drago.

\- Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais. Tu ne seras plus jamais seul. Et c'est un vampire qui te fait cette promesse.

Nous nous endormîmes l'un contre l'autre et j'eus une certaine satisfaction à l'idée que pour la première fois je dormais dans son lit.

Les jours qui suivirent furent assez particuliers. Conformément à mon souhait, je suivais Harry comme son ombre mais personne ne s'en offusqua. Ses camarades de Gryffondor faisaient comme si j'étais invisible et seuls Hermione et plus rarement Ron daignaient m'adresser la parole. Mon rapprochement avec le Survivant avait aussi été remarqué par quelques Serpentard mais comme les cours avaient été annulés, ils n'avaient pas été suffisamment téméraires pour venir me parler au milieu du trio de Gryffondor.

Finalement le jour de l'enterrement de Dumbledore arriva. J'étais retourné dans ma chambre pour faire mes valises et Harry avait demandé à Dobby de mettre nos affaires ensembles. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sentir mes intestins se tordre à l'idée du lendemain. Harry rejoindrait ses moldus et j'avais réussi à le convaincre de m'accepter à ses côtés sous cape d'invisibilité. Ma mère ne m'avait plus renvoyé de lettre mais je me doutais qu'elle était désormais au courant de ma relation avec Harry. Ma tête était d'ores et déjà mise à prix comme un traître à son sang. Le moindre écart me serait fatal tout autant qu'à Harry.

Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel et je m'étais réfugié à l'orée de la forêt interdite, caché sous la cape d'invisibilité. Je serrai les dents en voyant Scrimegeour suivre Harry mais mon amant parvint à s'en débarrasser rapidement, me rejoignant ensuite à l'ombre des arbres, bientôt suivit par Ron et Hermione. Celle-ci fut la première à poser la question qui nous brûlait les lèvres.

\- Que te voulait Scrimgeour ?

\- La même chose qu'à Noël. Que je lui donne des informations confidentielles sur Dumbledore et que je fasse de la publicité du ministère.

Je souris en voyant Ron avec la farouche envie de frapper son frère qui se trouvait être l'assistant de Scrimgeour. Finalement j'apprenais à apprécier son caractère impulsif et bagarreur. Il ne manquait pas de courage, tout comme Hermione. Ils me le prouvèrent une nouvelle fois quelques minutes après.

\- On viendra te retrouver Harry.

\- Quoi ?

\- Chez ton oncle et ta tante. Et on t'accompagnera… enfin on vous accompagnera, où que vous irez.

Je savais qu'Harry voulait accomplir sa mission seul. J'avais déjà eu suffisamment de mal à le convaincre pour moi-même. Mais il ne pouvait rien face à la résolution de ses deux meilleurs amis. Le voyage en train paru à la fois interminable et bien trop court. L'ambiance n'était guère à la fête, loin de là, pourtant plusieurs amis de Harry s'étaient rassemblés dans notre compartiment. Ron et sa sœur étaient restés à Poudlard avec leurs parents jusqu'au rétablissement de leur grand frère mais Hermione, Londubat et Lovegood étaient là. Je m'étais assis dans un coin, le plus éloigné possible de la fenêtre, ma capuche rabattue sur mon visage et faisais mine de dormir. Harry prenait ma main de temps à autre pour la caresser doucement tout en continuant à discuter à voix basse. Il parlait de tout et de rien avec ses camarades, comme si rien n'avait changé. Lorsque le train commença à ralentir, il les salua chaleureusement.

\- Luna, Neville, faites bien attention à vous l'année prochaine.

\- Toi aussi Harry. Je veux dire… Faites attention tous les deux.

Je hochais simplement la tête, ignorant le visage extatique de Luna Lovegood. C'était le début des vacances pour eux. C'était le début d'une nouvelle vie pour nous. Nous n'étions pas certains de les revoir et je me surpris à penser que j'aurais plus envie de les côtoyer que la plupart de mes anciens camarades de Serpentard. Décidément Harry m'avait vraiment changé…

* * *

***/***

Fin du chapitre ! (Pour une fois ça ressemble à une fin.) Et fin du tome 6 ! J'ai déjà (un peu) commencé le chapitre 7. Jusqu'à présent j'ai fait pas mal d'ellipses temporelles mais dorénavant Drago et Harry ne vont plus se quitter. Alors ça y est Drago a mordu Harry, mais j'imagine que vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus. Promis y aura une belle scène dans le chapitre 7 !

J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours autant ! Gros bisous !


	7. Chapter 7

Auteur : Lady Zalia

Type : Romance Yaoi, vampirisme et Drama. Ce chapitre marque aussi le début de l'aventure !

Couple : Slash HPxDG (Drarry)

Rating : M (faut-il réellement le rappeler ?)

Disclaimers : Je n'ai aucun droit sur l'univers fantastique créé par J.K. Rowling.

Je n'ai pas de beta lecteur donc malgré mes relectures il peut subsister des fautes (et sur ce chapitre peut-être plus que d'habitude X_X).

Je suis VRAIMENT désolée pour le retard, j'ai passé deux nuits à bosser sur mon chapitre passé minuit (heureusement qu'on avait un ordinateur portable pour les vacances…) et malgré ça il n'a pas été terminé à temps. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Alors Harry va-t-il enfin accepter de devenir le calice de Drago ? J'ai lu pas mal de fanfics sur ce thème mais comme vous l'avez compris en arrivant jusqu'ici, j'ai pris mon temps avant d'amener ce lien (non je ne parle pas du délai de parution...). Drago s'est montré bien patient (et vous aussi) ! Rassurez-vous je ne compte pas faire de Harry un petit calice faiblard et complètement dépendant ni de Drago un vampire-mère poule névrosé. Évidemment il y aura un peu de Drama quand même (Horcruxes oblige) mais Harry et Drago sont des sorciers puissants et ne se laisseront pas marcher sur les pieds !

* * *

***/+/*** **Chapitre 7**

À la gare de King's Cross, j'avais déjà enfilé la cape d'invisibilité et réduit mes bagages en un simple sac à dos. Harry se dirigea vers un homme grand mais rondouillard qui regardait autour de lui en grimaçant. À peine avait-il aperçu Harry qu'il s'était détourné vers la sortie, avançant avec une hâte surprenante pour sa stature. Je serrai de près mon amant et nous finîmes par émerger dans une sorte d'immense cave. Harry chuchotta.

\- On va prendre la voiture. Il y en aura pour environ une heure de route.

Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer à quel point mon courage fut mis à rude épreuve en comprenant la nature de notre moyen de transport. Je savais ce qu'était une voiture, j'en avais déjà vu et je savais que les moldus l'utilisaient quotidiennement pour se déplacer. Par chance l'oncle de Harry faisait tout son possible pour ignorer son existence et il ne s'aperçut pas que je montais à ses côtés à l'arrière de la voiture, mes doigts fermement serrés sur la cape d'invisibilité.

Le trajet me parut interminable. Harry ne pouvait parler et son oncle ne lui adressa pas une fois la parole. De plus, je devais de plus rester soigneusement immobile pour empêcher la cape de glisser, au risque de me retrouver exposé au soleil ! Un véritable cauchemar...

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à sa demeure, j'avais le sentiment d'étouffer, quand bien même je ne respirais plus. L'oncle de Harry le laissa décharger son immense valise seul et mon compagnon pu m'amener jusqu'à sa chambre. Fermant la porte derrière moi, je pu enfin reprendre la parole.

\- C'était tellement long ! J'ai cru que j'allais m'évanouir ! Alors c'est ici que tu vis pendant l'été ?

Je l'attirai vers moi pour l'embrasser mais il se contenta de poser ma tête contre mon épaule.

\- C'est ici que je survis tu veux dire. Ils me détestent, je les déteste mais eux comme moi n'avons pas le choix donc il va falloir attendre ma majorité que l'Ordre nous évacue.

\- Génial ! Un mois entier à jouer au fantôme dans une maison moldue. Mais au moins nous allons avoir un peu d'intimité…

Je sortis ma baguette mais Harry m'arrêta tout de suite.

\- Pas de magie pour toi non plus ! Le ministère n'est pas capable d'identifier qui utilise la magie ici. En deuxième année je me suis pris un avertissement gratuitement à cause d'un elfe de maison, et comme en cinquième année j'ai dû me défendre contre des détraqueurs, ils ont considéré que j'avais récidivé. Maintenant que Dumbledore n'est plus là pour me défendre, ils me confisqueront ma baguette à la moindre suspicion !

\- Oh misère ! Pas de sort de verrouillage, pas de sort de silence…

Harry traversa la pièce pour fermer ses rideaux et je pris enfin le temps d'observer la pièce. La chambre de Harry n'était pas très grande et comportait un petit lit, une table de chevet, une commode branlante, une armoire équipée d'un miroir fissuré et un bureau avec sa chaise. La porte était équipée d'une trappe et je n'avais pas non plus manqué les anneaux destinés à recevoir des cadenas avant d'entrer dans la pièce. Je ne pus réprimer une grimace mais Harry évita mon regard.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, les Dursley m'ignorent, du moment que je ne fais pas trop de bruit. Ils ne m'appellent pas pour manger et ne rentrent jamais dans ma chambre. C'est moi le fantôme attitré de cette maison chaque été depuis ma première année. Mais il faut s'estimer heureux avant j'étais le fantôme du placard ! C'est tout juste s'ils me laissaient sortir pour aller à l'école.

\- Je n'en reviens toujours pas. Le grand Harry Potter encensé par la communauté sorcière est considéré comme un moins que rien par sa propre famille. Moi qui pensais que tu avais toujours été traité comme un petit roi !

Il soupira et se laissa tomber sur son lit.

\- Tu sais très bien que j'aurais préféré être un parfait inconnu. Ici j'étais traité comme un elfe de maison, mais je n'ai jamais voulu la gloire pour autant. À Poudlard je passe mon temps à me demander comment seraient certaines personnes si je n'avais pas été « Celui-qui-a-survécu ».

\- J'espère que tu sais que cela ne change rien pour moi !

Je m'assis à ses côtés et nichai ma tête dans le creux de son cou.

\- Oui tu me l'as fait comprendre. Et parfois je me demande pourquoi. Que peux-tu trouver au garçon qui a le plus de problèmes dans toute la nation sorcière ?

Je ricanai doucement.

\- Tu oublies que je suis sans doute le deuxième garçon avec le plus de problèmes dans doute la nation sorcière. Voyons... mon père est un Mangemort emprisonné à Azkaban, ma mère héberge le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ma tante est une fanatique folle furieuse et mon parrain est le meurtrier du grand Albus Dumbledore… Ah oui et puisque nous avons été vus ensembles et que de toute façon Rogue était au courant de mon attirance envers toi, j'ai été renié de l'arbre généalogique, mon compte en banque a probablement été vidé et ma tête est mise à prix. Contrairement à toi qui est la cible exclusive du Seigneur des Ténèbres, moi, tous les Mangemorts du pays ont pour ordre de me tuer à vue !

\- Il faut croire que le danger m'attire… Quel couple nous faisons !

Il m'attira contre lui et je l'embrassais passionnément.

\- J'ai envie de toi…

\- À cette heure ?

Il souriait malicieusement, ne faisant que confirmer mon excitation.

\- Oui. Et j'espère qu'il y a un moyen de bloquer cette fichue porte parce que je n'ai pas envie de penser qu'un moldu peut venir nous surprendre à n'importe quel moment.

\- Malheureusement le verrou est à l'extérieur… Mais j'imagine qu'en empilant nos valises tout contre ça devrait suffire. Il n'y a vraiment aucune raison qu'ils essayent d'entrer, tu sais.

Je tournais mon regard vers mes propres affaires.

\- Harry… Si je ne peux pas me servir de magie, je ne peux pas redonner à ma valise sa forme initiale…

Cette fois il éclata de rire.

\- Heureusement qu'on fait à peu près la même corpulence ! Oh là là penser que Drago Malefoy va devoir porter mes horribles vêtements moldus… Pardon !

\- Je t'interdis de raconter ça à qui que ce soit.

\- Je regrette tellement de ne pas avoir d'appareil photo ! Ca serait un souvenir impérissable.

\- Va bien te faire piétiner par un troupeau de Veaudelune, Potter !

Nous nous écroulâmes de rire de concert, et restâmes ainsi serrés l'un contre l'autre sur le petit lit jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe, alternant câlins et lecture. Il devait être vingt heures lorsque je souris en entendant le ventre de Harry gargouiller.

\- Rassure-moi, ils te permettent quand même de manger ?

\- Oui, ils sont bien obligés. Mais ils ne s'attendent pas à ce que je les rejoigne à table et je n'ai aucune envie de supporter leur présence plus que nécessaire. Je descendrais d'ici quelques heures pour me servir quand ils seront couchés…

Je prêtai l'oreille aux éclats de voix qui résonnaient au rez-de-chaussée. Harry avait un cousin que j'avais brièvement aperçu et qui ressemblait un peu Crabbe en encore plus massif. Je n'avais en revanche pas vu sa tante mais je l'entendais clairement tant sa voix était aiguë.

-… Mais et toi ? Pomfresh n'est plus là pour te fournir des poches de sang ! Comment tu vas faire ?!

Je haussais les épaules.

\- Je sortirais un peu pour aller chasser. Après tout tu es en sécurité ici. Je trouverais bien une victime potentielle, sinon je me rabattrais sur des animaux…

\- Hors de question. Tu peux bien boire mon sang ! Maintenant je sais que ça ne fait pas mal…

Il avait cette manière de dire cela comme si je lui empruntais une paire de chaussettes ! Je ne pus m'empêcher de faire une moue déçue.

\- Harry… Je ne veux pas que tu prennes cette décision par défaut. Ce n'est pas quelque chose d'anodin. Et j'espère que tu ne portes pas volontaire pour éviter que je m'attaque à des humains. Je ne vais tuer personne et ils ne se souviendront de rien !

Il posa un doigt sur mes lèvres.

\- J'imagine que tu aurais préféré que ça se fasse dans un cadre un peu plus romantique. Mais je refuse que tu prennes des risques à cause de moi. Je ne te laisserai pas partir. Je veux devenir ton calice, je veux t'offrir mon sang et me lier à toi pour l'éternité. Je veux te prouver combien tu es important à mes yeux. Ça fait un moment que j'y pense en fait. Si la fin de l'année n'avait pas été aussi mouvementée, sans doute que ça aurait déjà été cas. Donc je sais ce que ça implique de m'offrir à toi et cette idée me semble très excitante. Je t'aime Drago.

Pour peu, j'eus l'impression que mon cœur aurait pu repartir après une telle annonce. Incapable de parler, je serrai Harry contre moi. Mon amour serait bientôt mon calice… Je pris une minute avant de reprendre la parole, tâchant de dissimuler l'émotion qui m'étreignait.

\- C'est un merveilleux cadeau que tu me fais. Si tu savais depuis le temps que j'attends que tu dises ces mots… Nous ferons dès ça cette nuit. Je vais boire ton sang, tu boiras un peu du mien et nous feront l'amour. Tu seras sans doute assez fatigué après ça mais je veillerais sur toi. Plus personne ne pourra nous séparer.

J'attirai sa main à ma bouche pour y déposer une multitude de baisers, remontant le long de son bras jusqu'à son épaule. Dans quelques heures je verrais enfin la concrétisation de mon projet. Harry Potter m'appartiendra, pour l'éternité. Évidemment je ne me fais pas d'illusion sur l'année à venir. J'étais loin d'avoir prévu cette chasse aux Horcruxes en étant poursuivis par tout le pays. Ce ne sera pas de tout repos mais au moins nous serons ensembles.

Quelques heures plus tard, la maison était enfin plongée dans le silence et Harry put aller se chercher à manger. Il remonta un plateau recouvert d'un gros sandwich qui m'aurait sans doute fait baver d'envie de mon vivant, d'un paquet de biscuits et d'une bouteille de jus de pomme. Il partagea son pain et une tranche de rosbif cru avec sa chouette avant de mordre goulûment dedans.

\- J'espère que tu peux manger davantage qu'une fois par nuit car de ce que je sais, le lien du calice va te donner sacrément faim durant les prochains jours…

Il passa sa langue le long du pain pour recueillir la mayonnaise qui débordait et je ne pus m'empêcher d'y voir un aspect érotique.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je peux bien aller me faire un gros casse dalle en début de soirée et récupérer des réserves tôt le matin. Ça sentira juste un peu la nourriture dans la chambre, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas. On laissera la fenêtre ouverte pour aérer.

Je haussais les épaules.

\- Ça ne me dégoûte pas vraiment. Pour moi c'est un peu comme regarder un écureuil en train de grignoter sa réserve de noisettes… Ta nourriture ne m'attire plus, tout simplement.

J'avais soigneusement pensé ma métaphore, revoyant dans mes souvenirs la tête de Daphnée lorsque je l'avais comparé à une vache broutant du gazon. Harry éclata de rire et je m'aperçus que je n'avais plus entendu ce son depuis le décès de Dumbledore. Finalement ces quelques jours en territoire moldu allaient peut-être avoir du bon...

Une fois son repas terminé, il alla dans la salle de bain pour faire sa toilette et lorsqu'il revint, il ne portait plus qu'un caleçon. Et dire qu'il allait falloir être silencieux pour ne pas réveiller ses moldus ! Harry était absolument désirable et je rêvais de l'entendre hurler de plaisir. À peine la porte s'était-elle refermée que je l'y plaquais pour l'embrasser, mon bras gauche passé derrière son dos pour le rapprocher tandis que ma main droite parcourait son torse offert. Je glissais mes doigts le long de son cou, traversais sa clavicule, surmontais son téton, effleurais ses côtes. Son corps était comme un paysage dont je voulais apprendre tous les reliefs. Sa langue était fraîche et même si je ne pouvais plus reconnaître le moindre goût à son dentifrice, je parcourus sa bouche comme pour m'en approprier la saveur. Bien que délicieusement soumis à mes caresses, Harry n'en restait pas passif pour autant, l'un de ses bras, pressé contre ma nuque, caressant mes cheveux tandis que l'autre empoignait une fesse avec force. Nos excitations n'étaient séparées que par le tissu de nos caleçons et lorsque nous nous séparâmes, ce ne fut que pour les retirer avant de s'allonger sur le lit, enfin nus.

\- Drago… Tes yeux luisent…

Sa voix était rauque et son souffle court. Reprenant la forme d'un vieux conte pour enfant, je souriais largement, dévoilant mes canines proéminentes.

\- C'est pour mieux t'exciter mon enfant !

Il se plaqua les mains sur la bouche pour retenir son fou rire tandis que ses yeux pétillaient. Je le trouvais magnifique. Reprenant nos baisers, je déviais ma bouche sur une gorge offerte. Il était parfaitement détendu, preuve de sa totale confiance en moi. Je parcouru sa jugulaire du bout de ma langue et sentis son sexe pulser contre mes reins.

\- Harry James Potter, je vais faire de toi mon calice, mon compagnon pour l'éternité. Je jure de te chérir et te protéger. Par ce lien nos âmes seront liées de manière indéfectible, tu seras mien et je serais tien. Le veux-tu ?

\- Oh oui je le veux. Drago Malefoy, mon cher vampire élu de mon cœur. Je veux t'appartenir comme tu m'appartiendras. Je veux devenir ton calice.

Le pressant un peu plus contre moi, je plongeais mes crocs dans sa gorge, traversant sa chair sans rencontrer la moindre résistance. Le flot de sang qui me parvint immédiatement aurait pu m'étouffer si je respirais encore. C'était phénoménal, chaud, tellement doux à mon palais, meilleur que tout ce que j'avais pu goûter au cours de mon existence. Son goût était si différent de la première fois ! Je ressentais son extase, sa joie, son amour pour moi, son désir de m'appartenir. La force de ces émotions emprisonnait mes sens, obnubilant mon cerveau. Sa magie même se propageait et je pouvais ressentir sa puissance me pénétrer. Ni lui ni moi ne voulions mettre fin à cet échange, je devais pourtant lui en laisser suffisamment pour rester lucide ! Reprenant contact avec la réalité, je m'extrayais en gémissant, prenant conscience de l'état de mon amant. Il transpirait et haletait, son corps étant brusquement monté en température. Ses pupilles dilatées rendaient son regard encore plus fascinant.

\- Drago… encore… c'est si… bon… prend moi !

Il semblait être dans un état second, frottant son sexe frénétiquement contre moi. Je devais déployer toute ma volonté pour ne pas replonger. Me redressant un peu, je passais un bras derrière sa nuque pour le maintenir, entaillant mon poignet de mes dents avant de présenter la plaie à sa bouche.

\- Bois, maintenant.

Il s'exécuta mécaniquement et je me demandai si c'était bien son esprit qui était aux commandes. Sans doute l'autorité naturelle du vampire s'exprimait à travers ma voix mais il n'était pas temps de tergiverser. Déjà Harry léchait mon poignet avec zèle, me faisant ressentir de très excitants frissons de plaisir. Je gémis encore, incapable de me retenir. J'ignorais combien de temps ni quelle quantité il devait boire mais je voulais être certain qu'il en ait assez. Déjà ma vitae vampirique avait régénéré ma chair, le privant du précieux liquide. Je mordis de nouveau profondément mon poignet, aspirant une grande gorgée de sang avant de l'embrasser, lui transmettant ainsi par ma bouche ce qu'il n'avait pu absorber de lui-même. Lorsqu'il reprit son souffle, il me semblait que le lien avait commencé à faire son œuvre. Une étouffante chaleur s'était propagée en moi et je n'avais plus qu'une envie : pénétrer mon calice. Je recouvris mes doigts de salive et les glissais rapidement dans l'intimité de mon avant qui se tenait sous moi, les cuisses largement écartées, ses mains tenant ses chevilles avec une souplesse que je ne lui connaissais pas. Il ne devait plus être très conscient de ses actes car son impatience se manifestait bien plus bruyamment qu'il ne l'aurait voulu dans son état normal.

\- Viens ! Drago possède moi ! Viens en moiiiii…

Je le fis taire de mes lèvres tout en exhaussant son désir, remplaçant mes doigts par ma verge douloureusement raide. De toute façon je n'étais plus en état de résister à mon instinct. Mes crocs, à l'image de mon sexe, s'étaient ancrés dans mon amant, plus profond, plus fort… Ma conscience avait lâché prise, sachant que de toute façon le vampire ne pourrait plus faire de mal à Harry. Mes hanches se mouvaient frénétiquement, comme un enchantement dont j'aurais perdu le contrôle. Notre étreinte me semblait hors du temps et lorsque l'orgasme nous submergea, je me sentais plus heureux que je ne l'avais jamais imaginé. Mon calice dans mes bras, j'étais enfin complet, sûr d'être à ma place comme jamais ailleurs je ne le serais. Comme deux pièces de puzzle s'emboîtant parfaitement pour former un tout. Le yin et le yang, les ténèbres et la lumière. Harry s'était endormi, terrassé par la perte de sang et d'énergie que le lien avait occasionné. Pelotonné contre lui, je me laissais aller moi aussi au sommeil malgré la nuit, mes bras serrés autour de sa taille.

Je repris conscience, plusieurs heures plus tard, le réveil sur la table de nuit m'informant que l'aube était proche. Je savais d'après mes lectures, que mon calice ne se réveillerait pas avant de longues heures mais qu'il aurait alors un appétit gargantuesque et je regrettais à nouveau mon impossibilité de recourir à la magie. C'était tellement frustrant ! Enfilant mon caleçon et mon t-shirt, je m'extirpai du lit avant de border mon précieux amant. Je ramassai aussi la cape d'invisibilité et entreprit d'explorer mon environnement. Usant de mes gênes vampiriques, je parcourus chaque pièce de la maison sans aucune gêne, à la fois invisible et totalement silencieux. J'avais emprunté la brosse à dents de Harry pour rafraîchir mon haleine mais je ne préférais pas risquer de prendre une douche au cas où ses moldus auraient le sommeil léger. Tant pis pour ma fierté personnelle… Dans la cuisine, j'avais soigneusement visité les placards en réfléchissant aux moyens d'offrir à mon calice un repas chaud et nourrissant à son réveil. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment fonctionnaient les différents ustensiles qui la composaient, je me contentais donc d'emporter un paquet de biscuits semblable à celui qu'il avait dévoré la veille. Ça m'horripilait de le reconnaître mais je regrettais de ne pas avoir choisi « Étude des moldus », et à défaut j'allais devoir requérir l'aide de Granger… Une fois dans la chambre, je me pris quelques instants dans la contemplation de mon amour : Harry dormait comme un bienheureux, un sourire paisible aux lèvres. Ce simple sourire qui avait déjà suffi à me faire prendre les décisions les plus radicales de mon existence…

Ouvrant la valise de Harry, j'entrepris de mettre la main sur la clé de la cage de sa chouette ainsi que de quoi écrire. Finalement, après presque une heure de fouille dans ce bordel sans nom, je m'installai à son bureau.

« Hermione Granger.

Contrairement à ce à quoi tu dois t'attendre, c'est Drago qui t'écrit. Harry dort paisiblement, je te rassure tout de suite il va parfaitement bien. Nous sommes chez ses moldus et j'aimerais vraiment être capable de lui préparer à manger. Saurais-tu m'expliquer sommairement comment fonctionnent ces ustensiles typiques des maisons moldues, et surtout lesquels sont bruyants ? Les maisons moldues ont-elles toutes un équipement standard ou dois-je te faire un croquis de chacune de ces choses pour te permettre de les identifier ? Il y a notamment cette petite armoire blanche qui vrombit. Y a-t-il un moyen silencieux de faire chauffer des aliments ? Je te prie, pour le bien de Harry, de ne pas en profiter pour me ridiculiser. Je le fais déjà assez bien moi-même en étant dans cette situation. En espérant recevoir ta réponse rapidement. D. »

Je fermais rapidement l'enveloppe sur mon amour-propre, me tournant à présent vers sa chouette. Il me semblait qu'elle s'appelait Hedwige. Je pris une poignée de friandises pour hibou et ouvrit la cage de l'autre main.

\- Bon, je sais que je ne suis pas ton maître, mais si tu veux lui rendre service, pourrais-tu s'il te plaît livrer ce courrier à Hermione Granger, sa grande copine ? J'attends sa réponse.

J'en étais venu à négocier avec la chouette de Harry… Heureusement que personne ne pouvait me voir. L'animal hulula et je pris ça pour un signe encourageant. Elle ne me mordit pas tandis que j'accrochais la lettre en cylindre à sa patte et s'envola par la fenêtre après avoir attrapé l'une des friandises que je le tendais.

Je consacrais les dernières heures de la nuit à ranger un peu pour trouver de quoi m'occuper. Harry semblait avoir gardé tous ses manuels depuis sa 1e année dans sa valise et j'en faisais une pile bien nette avant d'en choisir un à lire. Finalement, à défaut d'autre chose, je me saisis du Manuel avancé de préparation des potions de Libatius Borage. Même si je le connaissais presque par cœur, l'enseignement de Slughorn m'avait laissé sur ma faim, comparé à celui de Rogue. Je secouais cependant la tête : Hors de question de me mettre à regretter mon parrain à présent ! Après tout, j'avais fait une croix sur toute ma famille, désormais j'étais presque aussi isolé que Harry et si ce n'était ma mère, je n'avais aucun regret concernant les autres.

Gardant la cape d'invisibilité à portée de main, je me réinstallai sur le lit aux côtés de mon amant, le livre sur mes genoux. Harry dormit de longues heures et conformément à ce qu'il avait prédit, personne ne vint s'inquiéter de son silence. En fin d'après-midi, Hedwige ramena un colis assez lourd contenant la dernière édition de « Vie domestique et habitudes sociales des Moldus britanniques » de Wilhelm Wigworthy. Je flattais la chouette avant de remplir son abreuvoir et louais Granger pour sa réactivité.

J'étais en pleine lecture du chapitre concernant la cuisine des moldus lorsque Harry se réveilla. Je l'avais senti reprendre conscience et savoir que le lien était dorénavant actif me procurait un bonheur intense. Je pouvais entendre son cœur battre, identifier son humeur comme un parfum dans l'air, sentir ses besoins avant même qu'il les formule. Ce n'était absolument pas intrusif ni envahissant mais le plus beau des liens à mes yeux. Je lui tendis ses lunettes et il rigola en identifiant ma lecture.

\- Tu t'intéresses aux moldus à présent ?

\- Ça m'énervait de ne pas pouvoir comprendre ce qui m'entoure. C'est Granger qui me l'a envoyé.

Il écarquilla les yeux, son amusement se transformant en étonnement.

\- Tu as écris à Hermione pour lui demander de l'aide ? Je suis resté endormis si longtemps que ça !?

\- Une nuit et une journée. Rien d'anormal rassure toi, tu as aussi l'impression d'être affamé et assoiffé mais ça ne sera que les premiers temps. Bientôt m'a morsure n'aura plus aucune incidence sur ton organisme.

\- En tout cas il y a une incidence que je ne veux pas perdre c'est le plaisir que tu me donnes. Rien qu'au souvenir…

Il soupira lascivement et je ris en percevant son excitation.

\- Ça sera pour plus tard. Tu as besoin de manger quelque chose de plus consistant qu'un paquet de biscuit.

Je posais ma main sur sa nuque pour le rapprocher de moi et l'embrasser et il ferma les yeux, ses bras s'enserrant autour de ma taille.

\- Impossible que je ne me lasse un jour de toi. Avec le lien j'ai l'impression d'avoir retrouvé une famille. Pour la première fois depuis aussi longtemps que remontent mes souvenirs, je ne me sens plus seul...

\- J'espère bien car nous deux c'est pour l'éternité ! J'ai renié ma famille pour te suivre et je n'ai aucun doute sur ma décision. Le lien c'est encore mieux que tout ce que j'avais imaginé, tout ce qu'on m'avait décrit. Je pense qu'avec un mariage arrangé ça n'aurait pas été aussi puissant. Ce sont nos sentiments qui le rendent aussi exceptionnel.

Nous descendîmes du lit et Harry colla son oreille au sol.

\- À cette heure généralement ils sont devant la télé. On peut aller dans la cuisine, tant que je ne laisse rien traîner et que je ne fais pas trop de bruit, ils ne me prennent pas la tête. Tu m'accompagnes ?

Harry s'habilla rapidement tandis que je me recouvrais de la cape d'invisibilité, curieux de le voir utiliser les engins que j'avais pu observer. Effectivement Harry n'hésitait pas, récupérant la nourriture dans le « frigo » et se préparant un plat sur la « gazinière ». Malgré l'absence de magie, c'était tout de même assez rapide et il remplit à ras bord une grande écuelle de pâtes sauce bolognaise.

-… J'ai tellement faim que j'ai l'impression que je pourrais dévorer une vache entière !

Il posa son repas sur le plateau et nous remontâmes sans un bruit. De retour dans notre chambre, une chouette toquait à la fenêtre et Harry la laissa rentrer sans hésiter : il s'agissait de l'exemplaire quotidien de la Gazette du Sorcier à laquelle mon compagnon était abonné. Je le laissais donc lire son journal en mangeant tandis que je reprenais ma lecture. Mais plusieurs minutes plus tard, ma concentration fut à nouveau troublée par un hurlement venant de l'étage inférieur. Harry sauta du lit et sortit immédiatement et je me dépêchai de le suivre une fois recouvert de la cape d'invisibilité. En bas des escaliers, l'oncle de Harry, devenu presque violet sous le coup de la colère et de la peur mêlés, pointait du doigt Kingsley Shacklebolt accompagné du père de la famille Weasley qui se trouvaient sur le pas de la porte.

\- Toi ! Tu as invité des gens de ton espèce chez nous !

Shacklebolt était habillé d'un costume moldu et leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

\- Allons allons monsieur, je vous prie de nous pardonner notre visite impromptue mais nous avons des informations de la plus haute importance à vous transmettre. Nous ne vous ennuierons pas très longtemps.

Harry s'empressa de saluer et serrer la main des deux nouveaux arrivants, ignorant son oncle pour les entraîner dans le salon. Je me glissais à leur suite du plus silencieusement que je pu.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ! Pourquoi sont-ils dans MON salon !

Shacklebolt continua ses tentatives pour apaiser l'oncle de Harry.

\- Du calme. Si nous sommes ici ce soir, c'est pour parler de votre sécurité. Vous êtes la famille de Harry Potter et à ce titre vous êtes en danger. Dès que monsieur Potter aura dix-sept ans, c'est à dire si je ne m'abuse le 31 juillet prochain, le sortilège de Protection apposé par feu madame Lily Evans Potter ne fera plus effet, révélant la présence de Harry Potter dans cette maison à son plus terrible ennemi, Lord Voldemort lui-même. Il y a de fortes chances pour qu'il vienne ici avec ses Mangemorts pour se venger de l'affront qui lui a été fait, pour vous punir d'avoir recueilli Harry et éventuellement vous torturer dans l'espoir que vous sachiez où il se cache ou qu'Harry vienne à votre secours…

La tante d'Harry poussa un glapissement suraigu, son cousin se raccrocha à sa mère en gémissant et son oncle vira au rouge écarlate. Je m'étonnai qu'autant de sang puisse être ainsi naturellement redirigé vers sa tête.

\- Vous prétendez que nous sommes en danger ici… à cause de lui !

Il pointa de nouveau Harry du doigt et je réprimai l'envie de le lui arracher.

\- C'est malheureusement le cas. Votre seul espoir est de vous cacher et l'Ordre va vous y aider. Nous mettrons deux Aurors en charge de votre protection. Deux sorciers hautement qualifiés en lutte contre les mages noirs et qui formeront votre garde rapprochée. C'est le mieux que nous puissions vous offrir. Après tout vous avez recueilli Harry Potter, vous lui avez sauvé la vie ! Notre monde vous doit sa reconnaissance.

Harry avait un regard incrédule et Monsieur Weasley fixait ses chaussures. Du peu que j'en savais, cette famille aurait bien tout donné pour pouvoir abandonner Harry sous le premier porche venu si la crainte du « Qu'en dira-t-on ? » et de Dumbledore ne les en avait dissuadé. La tante d'Harry faisait d'ailleurs une grimace de dégoût assez évocatrice de ce que son neveu lui inspirait mais la flagornerie de Shacklebolt sembla convaincre suffisamment le gros homme pour lui ôter l'envie de répliquer.

-… Monsieur et madame Dursley, vous et votre fils allez devoir faire vos bagages de manière à être prêts à partir d'ici le 27 juillet mais surtout vous ne devez le dire à personne. Ni à votre travail, ni à vos amis ni à votre famille. Nous nous occuperons de tout pour vous épargner le moindre désagrément. Et bien entendu vous serez logé avec tout le confort et les commodités modernes, le temps que nous soyons sûr que vous ne risquiez plus rien. Ce n'est que temporaire rassurez-vous. Vous aurez simplement l'impression de partir en vacances !

Je doutais que les moldus en soient vraiment convaincus mais ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient le choix. N'importe qui ayant un minimum d'instinct de survie et un tant soit peu conscience de la situation se serait jeté aux pieds de Shacklebolt pour le remercier. Mais malgré la précision avec laquelle la situation leur avait été expliqué, ils fixaient Shacklebolt avec l'air de petits animaux pris au piège. Harry les regardait d'ailleurs avec un certain mépris. Monsieur Weasley prit alors la parole, évitant manifestement la famille de moldus.

\- Harry, ce sera Alastor Maugrey qui viendra te chercher peu avant ton dix-septième anniversaire pour t'accompagner par transplanage d'escorte. Tu iras chez nous ! Molly a hâte de t'accueillir et tu pourras assister au mariage de Bill et Fleur.

Mon compagnon hocha la tête puis se tourna pour me chercher du regard, hésitant manifestement à faire part de ma présence à ses côtés. Mais Shacklebolt dû comprendre la cause de son indécision et s'avança vers Harry pour lui parler à voix basse.

\- Dites-moi Harry, Tonks m'a fait part d'un nouvel allié pour le moins inattendu. Est-il toujours à vos côtés à l'heure actuelle ?

Harry sourit largement.

\- Oui. Vous pouvez compter sur lui pour me protéger, il ne me lâche pas d'une semelle.

\- Bien, toute aide est bonne à prendre. Arthur, je crois qu'Harry voudrait savoir si son ami sera aussi le bienvenu chez vous, mais la question est ridicule n'est-ce pas ?

\- Évidemment Harry. Ron nous a rapidement expliqué. La décision qu'il a prise est très courageuse.

Mon compagnon rayonnait, quant à moi je n'étais pas spécialement enthousiaste à l'idée de visiter la maison des Weasley, mais je ne pouvais qu'être reconnaissant à Ron pour avoir intercédé en ma faveur, et au moins là-bas je pourrais à nouveau faire usage de la magie. Restait donc désormais un peu plus de trois semaines à attendre avant l'opération de sauvetage. Les deux hommes repartirent rapidement, laissant les moldus avec l'air aussi stupide qu'un strangulot hors de l'eau. Harry haussa les épaules, me faisant signe de remonter.

\- Bon voici au moins une chose de réglé. Le 27 juillet, je quitterais cet endroit définitivement. Et quand tout sera terminé on pourra s'installer au 12, square Grimmaurd comme prévu. C'est le manoir des Blacks que Sirius m'a légué. Ça ne devrait pas trop te dépayser, il y a des serpents partout. Il faudra faire de sacrés travaux cela dit, la demeure est dans un état assez crasseux et la déco plus que douteuse mais un elfe de maison y est attaché. Je suis certain qu'il sera enchanté de ta présence !

J'étais heureux qu'Harry nous imagine tous les deux après la guerre en parfait petit couple sorcier mais aussi un peu amer en repensant au fait que mes parents m'avaient retiré mon nom et ma fortune. Il m'était difficile d'imaginer la fin du Seigneur des Ténèbres tant il m'apparaissait encore comme un sorcier monstrueusement puissant. Et si les choses tournaient mal, je gardais la possibilité de nous enfuir à l'autre bout du monde sous une nouvelle identité et assez de glamours pour tromper Voldemort lui-même...

* * *

Bon je m'arrête là. Encore désolé de ce retard. Ma journée a été assez horrible et là ça doit faire 4 heures que j'essaye d'écrire la fin de ce chapitre. Un peu laborieux quand on est fatigué. ^^ Du coup ça doit se ressentir je crois, le début du chapitre est plus drôle que la fin… En tout cas j'espère que la scène de la morsure vous a plu ! #^_^#

Je vais essayer de publier le chapitre 8 d'ici 10 jours, peut-être moins… J'ai un peu de répit avant le début des conseils de classe et le plus gros des corrections est passé.

(Après relecture, il est 1h du mat et demain debout 6h30... Outch !)


	8. Chapter 8

Auteur : Lady Zalia

Type : Humour, Romance Yaoi, vampirisme, Aventure et Drama (quel cocktail !)

Couples : HPxDG (Drarry)

Disclaimers : Je n'ai toujours aucun droit sur l'univers fantastique créé par J.K. Rowling.

Je n'ai pas de beta lecteur donc malgré mes relectures il peut subsister des fautes.

J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours ! Seulement 4 reviews sur le chapitre O_o bon j'avoue que là je suis un peu déçue parce que je pensais que beaucoup d'entre vous attendaient qu'Harry devienne le calice de Drago… Peut-être que je vous ai fait trop mariner…

En plus je suis encore en retard et j'ai dépassé les 2 semaines de délai. Je ne vais plus faire de promesses, vu que je n'arrive pas à les tenir. Les conseils de classe ont commencé et je me tape des journées de presque 12h, autant dire que je suis assez claquée. J'ai ENFIN terminé mes 290 bulletins, pour peu j'en aurais pété un câble…

Pour me faire (j'espère) un peu pardonner, ce chapitre est bien plus long que les précédents, mais de toute façon je ne me voyais pas l'arrêter en plein milieu. BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

 *****/+/*** Chapitre 8**

Les jours qui suivirent furent assez pénibles car nous ne pouvions toujours ni faire de magie ni sortir de la maison. La visite de Shacklebolt et Weasley avaient cependant eut pour effet de rendre les moldus particulièrement nerveux. Ils ne cessaient de faire et défaire leurs valises, hurlant sur Harry dès qu'ils le croisaient, ce qui me donnait une furieuse envie de les éviscérer. D'autant que Harry ne répliquait presque jamais, persuadé qu'il était d'être, pour une fois, la véritable cause de leur détresse. Il avait beau ne pas les apprécier, je savais qu'il se sentait un peu responsable d'eux et ne souhaitait pas leur mort.

J'avais été un temps reconnaissant à Shacklebolt et Weasley de ne pas avoir révélé ma présence aux moldus, pensant que cela aurait inévitablement provoqué une dispute supplémentaire. Mais les Dursley n'en avaient pas besoin et tous les prétextes étaient bons. Je devais désormais garder presque constamment la cape d'invisibilité sur moi car ils n'hésitaient plus à pénétrer dans la chambre sans même frapper.

Les nuits étaient nos seuls répits et nous profitions de leur sommeil pour avoir l'intimité nécessaire à mes morsures et les séances de sexe torrides qui leur succédaient. Comme je m'en doutais, Harry était le calice parfait, constamment inassouvi, quémandant mes crocs dans sa gorge, caressant mon corps comme si j'étais la plus belle de choses à ses yeux. Je me perdais dans ses iris extatiques lorsque je le possédais et il semblait alors tout oublier : la guerre, ses moldus, la mission confiée par Dumbledore... Ce carcan qui pesait si lourd sur ses épaules disparaissait le temps de nos étreintes.

Ce jour-là était semblable aux autres. Nous étions le 21 juillet et il restait un peu moins d'une semaine avant la date fatidique. Nous étions tous deux assis sur le lit et j'avais juste eu le temps de me recouvrir de la cape en entendant des pas lourds dans l'escalier. Si Harry m'avait quelque fois parlé des violences commises par son cousin avant son entrée à Poudlard, le gros bœuf moustachu qui lui servait d'oncle me semblait bien plus agressif et encore une fois mon instinct ne me trompait pas. Il ouvrit la porte si violemment que la poignée en laissa un creux dans le mur et Hedwige en piailla de mécontentement.

\- Toi là ! Je suis certain que tout ça, c'est un coup monté ! Tu veux nous voler la maison ! Tu veux t'approprier nos biens ! Tu terrorises Dudley et Pétunia mais je ne te laisserai pas faire !

Harry ne masqua pas le mépris qu'il ressentait pour son oncle.

\- Tu es donc complètement stupide ! Mon parrain m'a légué un manoir ! Pourquoi voudrais-je cette maison ! Pour les bons souvenirs peut-être !?

Harry n'avait plus peur de ces moldus et depuis quelques jours, il ne se gênait pas pour les insulter en représailles de toutes celles qu'il avait récoltées par le passé. Cependant l'homme continuait de faire les cents pas, son visage de plus en plus violacé.

\- Tu prétends que des déséquilibrés de ton espèce, ce Lord Machin… va chercher à nous tuer… C'est absurde !

Cette fois Harry perdit patience.

\- Je ne prétends rien sombre idiot ! M. Shacklebolt et M. Weasley vous l'ont dit eux-mêmes ! Et Dumbledore vous l'avait aussi dit l'année dernière ! Quand je pense que les membres de l'Ordre prennent des risques et font des plans pour vous protéger ! Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un aussi borné ! Vous n'avez qu'à crever dans votre maison !

Je sentai combien sa rancœur avait atteint un point de non-retour, mais je vis aussi que la dernière phrase avait touché son oncle.

\- Toi !

Il s'était avancé avec l'intention manifeste de saisir Harry par cou, mais d'un mouvement rapide, je m'étais interposé, repoussant la masse transpirante contre le mur, tenant fermement la main qu'il avait osé lever sur mon calice. La cape était tombée au sol, me révélant soudainement aux yeux du moldu à présent terrifié. Il était plus grand que moi d'une bonne tête mais n'avait pas la moindre chance face à ma force vampirique. Il fixait son propre poing paralysé entre mes doigts que je resserrais douloureusement sur ses phalanges boudinées.

\- Ne lève plus JAMAIS la main sur lui moldu, tu m'entends ? Je te laisserais vivre aujourd'hui par égard pour lui, mais vous allez faire vos affaires et attendre sagement que les Aurors viennent vous chercher.

Il gémit, reportant son regard porcin brièvement sur Harry avant de revenir son moi. Il avait tenté de retirer sa main de ma poigne mais ses efforts étaient vains. Je voulais être certain qu'il comprenne la leçon et grognais en découvrant mes canines.

-… Je n'ai pas entendu ta réponse, moldu !

\- C'est bon Drago, lâche-le !

Me tournant vers Harry, j'écartais les doigts. L'oncle de Harry glapi et je fus étonné du regard empli de colère qu'il osa encore jeter sur mon amant. Il ne rajouta rien cependant et s'enfuit de la chambre sans même refermer la porte. Je fermai un instant les yeux, profitant du silence qui s'était soudainement abattu sur la maison. Au rez-de-chaussée, les moldus semblaient tout faire pour se faire oublier...

\- Au moins maintenant on peut espérer qu'il ne reviendra plus nous ennuyer de sitôt ! Et si on faisait une petite bataille explosive ?

Mon compagnon sourit largement. Jusqu'à présent nous n'avions joué qu'aux échecs car il avait jugé l'autre loisir trop bruyant. Suite à cette altercation, notre quotidien devint un peu plus agréable. Les Dursley faisaient comme si Harry n'existait pas et celui-ci s'en satisfaisait totalement. Ils avaient empaquetés leurs valises dans le salon sans pour autant changer leurs habitudes, tel que le leur avait conseillé Shacklebolt. De notre côté, nous avions décidé de ne plus faire le moindre sacrifice pour masquer ma présence. Comme si les rôles avaient été inversés, j'accompagnai Harry dans la cuisine en ignorant leur présence, nous utilisions leur salle de bain en plein milieu de la nuit et discutions tard le soir à voix haute.

Finalement le jour dédié arriva. Hestia Jones et Dedalus Diggle étaient venus chercher les Dursley un peu plus tôt et j'avais jugé plus sage de rester dissimulé sous la cape d'invisibilité pendant toute l'entrevue.

Une fois partis, Harry avait préparé son sac à dos, son Éclair de feu et la cage d'Hedwige tandis que j'avais pour ma part emprunté un second sac à dos aux moldus et y avais mis ma valise de Poudlard toujours miniaturisée.

Nous avions juste eu le temps de descendre nos affaires au rez-de-chaussée qu'un bruit étrange résonna dans la nuit. On aurait dit le rugissement d'un engin moldu et Harry sursauta.

\- Ça doit être eux.

Mon compagnon se précipita vers la fenêtre de la cuisine et je le suivis de près. Je reconnu immédiatement la silhouette massive de Hagrid qui dépassait du groupe, assit sur un véhicule moldu surdimensionné. Plusieurs silhouettes chevauchaient un balai tandis que d'autres montaient des Sombrals. Tous avaient atterri dans le jardin des Dursley, transformant l'impeccable pelouse en un champ de bataille. Je ne pus m'empêcher de ricaner.

\- Apparemment Fol Œil n'est pas venu seul ! Ta tante va faire une attaque quand elle verra ça...

Harry ouvrit la porte du jardin et salua les nouveaux arrivants. Il y avait Hermione, Ron, ses frères et son père, Hagrid, Tonks, Lupin, Fleur Delacour, Fol Œil, Shacklebolt et une autre personne que je ne connaissais pas. Ce fut le demi-géant qui s'avança en premier.

\- Ça va Harry ! Prêt à prendre le large ?

Mon compagnon sourit largement, les entraînant dans la cuisine. Quelques-uns froncèrent les yeux en portant leur regard sur moi et notamment Hagrid qui ne manqua pas d'exprimer son étonnement à voix haute.

-… Mais ?! Qu'est-ce que Drago Malefoy fait ici ?

\- Il est avec moi Hagrid. Drago a décidé de devenir mon garde du corps personnel.

Harry me rejoint et me prit la main. Ça faisait un peu fleur bleue mais j'appréciais qu'il présente notre couple de cette manière. Tout le monde n'avait pas besoin de savoir que j'étais un vampire et qu'il était mon calice. Je confirmai les propos de Harry en regardant Hagrid dans les yeux.

\- Je suivrais Harry où qu'il aille. Mais on nous avait dit que seul Maugrey viendrait. Le plan a donc changé ?

Alastor Maugrey, dit Fol Œil, le plus grand chasseur de Mangemorts de l'Angleterre, se tenait devant moi, et je ressentis un frisson le long de ma colonne vertébrale lorsque son œil magique me transperça. Il faut dire que je ne gardais pas particulièrement de bons souvenirs de son année en tant que professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

\- En effet. Et nous avons peu de temps. Dépêchez-vous !

Il tenait deux gros sacs qu'il posa sur la table. Tonks me tapa amicalement dans le dos et Lupin avait un sourire bienveillant malgré sa fatigue apparente. Harry s'étonna en revanche davantage de la présence de Shacklebolt.

\- Kingsley, je croyais que vous protégiez le Premier Ministre ?

\- Il peut se passer de moi pour une nuit, tu es plus important !

J'avais vaguement compris qu'il s'agissait d'un équivalent moldu au Ministre de la magie. Je chuchotais à Harry :

\- J'espère que tu ne vas pas trop prendre la grosse tête !

Quoi que je dise, je sentais combien Harry était heureux de voir ces membres de l'Ordre réunis pour l'extraire d'ici. Tonks lui annonça son mariage avec Lupin mais Fol Œil coupa court à toute discussion.

\- Pius Thicknesse a changé de camp, ce qui nous pose un gros problème. Il a interdit, sous peine de prison, de connecter cette maison au réseau des cheminées, d'y placer un Portoloin et d'y entrer ou d'en sortir par transplanage. Tout cela au nom de ta protection, pour éviter que Tu-Sais-Qui puisse t'atteindre. Totalement inutile étant donné que le sortilège de ta mère te met déjà à l'abri. Son véritable but était de t'empêcher de partir d'ici en toute sécurité. Deuxième problème : tu n'es pas majeur, ce qui signifie que tu as toujours la Trace sur toi.

Harry fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant manifestement pas de quoi parlait Fol Œil, et celui-ci sembla perdre patience.

-… La Trace, la Trace ! Le sortilège qui détecte l'activité magique autour des sorciers de moins de dix-sept ans, c'est de cette façon que le ministère repère la magie illégale chez les jeunes ! Si un sort est jeté par toi ou par quelqu'un dans ton entourage, Thicknesse le saura et les Mangemorts aussi. Nous ne pouvons attendre que la Trace soit levée car, dès que tu auras atteint l'âge de 17 ans, tu perdras entièrement la protection que ta mère t'a donné. En bref, Pius Thicknesse pense qu'il t'a bel et bien pris au piège.

\- Ok je ne savais pas que ça s'appelait comme ça mais j'avais bien compris. Du coup si on ne peut pas transplaner ni utiliser de Portoloin…

Il jeta un coup d'œil au jardin ou Hagrid avait déposé l'engin moldu et Fol Œil continua son exposé :

\- Nous allons utiliser les derniers moyens de transport qui nous restent, les seuls que la Trace ne peut détecter car nous n'avons pas besoin de jeter de sort pour nous en servir : les balais, les Sombrals et la moto de Hagrid.

Fol Œil nous expliqua alors l'intégralité du plan. Il s'agissait de créer sept Harry Potter grâce à du Polynectar, chacun accompagné d'un Auror et chacun partant dans une direction différente. Bien évidemment, dès qu'il comprit la teneur du plan, mon compagnon se rebiffa. J'avais deviné en constatant le nombre de personnes présentes qu'il y aurait des leurres et j'en eu la confirmation en voyant Fol Œil sortir le flacon de son sac. Mais c'était sans compter l'esprit de sacrifice de Harry.

\- Si vous croyez que je vais laisser six personnes risquer leur vie…

Heureusement, la volonté des différentes personnes présentes était inébranlable. Et de toute façon, je ne voyais pas vraiment d'autres solutions. Je décidai d'intervenir.

\- Harry, ils savent ce qu'ils font, s'ils sont venus ici c'est pour une bonne raison. Ils ont réussi à évacuer tes moldus et mettre en place tout ce plan pour cet instant précis… Comme l'a dit Maugrey, dès que tu auras quitté le champ d'action de cette maison, le sortilège sera levé et toutes les capes d'invisibilité du monde ne suffiront pas à te protéger. C'est notre seule chance de partir avant qu'il ne vienne te cueillir lui-même !

Son syndrome du héros m'énervait un peu et j'étais prêt à lui arracher des cheveux de force si nécessaire, mais il finit par attraper une mèche de lui-même pour la laisser tomber dans le liquide boueux. La potion moussa et fuma avant de prendre une couleur dorée et Fol Œil en distribua à Ron, Hermione, aux jumeaux Weasley, à Fleur Delacour et au petit sorcier à l'air froussard. Il fut particulièrement étrange de voir les six personnes se transformer peu à peu en Harry Potter et je me félicitais d'avoir établi le lien de calice qui me permettait en tout temps de savoir lequel était l'original. Je restais donc auprès de mon compagnon et ressentis tout de même un malaise à les voir se déshabiller sans la moindre gêne pour se changer. Harry détourna aussi les yeux jusqu'à ce que sept Harry Potter identiques se trouvent dans la cuisine. Fol Œil avait tout prévu, des vêtements aux lunettes en passant par un sac à dos. Le petit trouillard alla avec Fol Œil qui semblait se méfier de lui, Fleur Delacour et son époux Wesley montèrent un Sombral de même que Hermione et Shacklebolt, Lupin accompagnait l'un des jumeaux tandis que le père Weasley accompagnait l'autre et Ron monta derrière Tonks. Harry lui devait prendre place sur le côté de la moto conduite par Hagrid tandis que je chevaucherais l'Éclair de feu recouvert par la cape d'invisibilité. Quand bien même des Mangemorts seraient présents, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'ils détectent ma présence. Hagrid avait revêtu une grosse paire de lunettes en cuir qui lui recouvrait la moitié du visage et semblait particulièrement fier de lui mais je vis bien que Harry n'était pas particulièrement enchanté de son moyen de transport. Pourtant je devais bien reconnaître que Fol Œil avait pensé à tout, y compris au fait que le vrai Harry aurait préféré un balai… En revanche je ne fus pas vraiment rassuré en entendant que c'était le père Weasley qui avait bricolé la machine, d'autant que lui-même ne semblait pas certain du résultat. L'engin fit un bruit épouvantable lorsque Hagrid l'enclencha, me faisait sursauter. Je découvrais mon visage de la cape un instant.

\- Harry ? N'oublie pas que quoi qu'il arrive je suis à tes côtés.

Je ne voulais pas me donner en spectacle en l'embrassant devant tout le monde mais son stress se lisait sur son visage. Je serrai brièvement sa main et il eut un regard reconnaissant. Hagrid releva la tête en voyant Harry essayer de caler la cage de sa chouette entre ses jambes.

\- Harry. Tu n'as qu'à libérer Hedwige ! Ça risque de pas mal secouer et elle connaît la maison des Weasley, elle te retrouvera sans problème.

Mon compagnon hocha la tête et ouvrit la cage de sa chouette qui s'envola rapidement dans la nuit. Les sept Harry et leurs protecteurs prirent place sur leurs moyens de transport respectif et je pus voir leur nervosité malgré leurs sourires optimistes. Nous nous élevâmes rapidement dans les airs et la maison des moldus disparu bientôt en contrebas. Je ressenti une certaine joie. Cela faisait un an que je n'étais monté sur un balai et le vol m'avait manqué. J'avais espéré un instant que le plan fonctionnerait parfaitement mais cela ne faisait pas dix minutes que nous étions partis qu'une trentaine de Mangemorts apparut autour de nous. Les sept groupes s'éparpillèrent soudainement. Je me félicitais d'avoir placé ma baguette à portée de main et jetais un Stupéfix sur la première cible à portée qui perdit soudainement de l'altitude. Hagrid sembla paniquer et et accéléra brusquement, faisant se retourner la moto. Je me penchais sur mon balai, reprenant mes réflexes d'attrapeur. Il fallait absolument que je parvienne à suivre l'engin si je voulais pouvoir secourir Harry en cas de besoin mais surtout que je reste invisible pour ne pas briser l'illusion des sept Potter. Je vis le sac à dos de Harry manquer de tomber dans le vide, rattrapés de justesse par mon compagnon. Derrière nous des éclairs lumineux apparurent de tous les côtés comme un feu d'artifice.

\- Hagrid, FAITES DEMI-TOUR !

Je sentis qu'il paniquait, exhortant le demi-géant à revenir pour aider ses amis, mais c'était la dernière chose à faire et heureusement Hagrid poursuivi sa mission. Quatre Mangemorts nous suivaient et Hagrid fit apparaître je ne sais comment un mur contre lequel s'écrasa l'un de nos assaillants. De son côté, Harry avait aussi sorti sa baguette et avait lancé un Stupéfix que les Mangemorts évitèrent. J'accélérai pour me placer au-dessus, peu désireux de me prendre un sortilège perdu.

Soudain, je ne sais pas ce que fit Hagrid mais l'engin accéléra à une vitesse fulgurante en projetant derrière elle une longue langue de flamme.

Aucun balai, pas même l'Éclair de feu, n'était aussi rapide et je paniquai à l'idée de perdre mon compagnon. Heureusement pour moi mais malheureusement aussi pour les Mangemorts, la trace était facile à suivre. Lorsque je rejoignis Harry, je constatais avec horreur que le compartiment où il était assis s'était séparé de l'engin. D'ailleurs il flotta un instant dans les airs avant de commencer sa chute sous le feu des Mangemorts. J'allais attraper mon compagnon mais Hagrid fut plus rapide que moi, empoignant Harry pour le hisser derrière lui. La position semblait précaire et je remarquais qu'Harry saignait de la bouche. Il se retourna cependant pour jeter des sorts aux Mangemorts qui les avaient rattrapés et notamment un Confringo qui fit exploser le compartiment qu'il venait de quitter. Il restait encore deux Mangemorts et les maléfices fusaient toujours autour de nous, Hagrid zigzagant de son mieux pour les éviter. Je vis Harry désarmer l'un des deux et je fronçai les sourcils. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir stupéfixé ?! Je n'eus guère le temps de me poser cette question car l'un des deux Mangemorts avait crié quelque chose et les deux silhouettes disparurent en un clin d'œil. Je me rapprochais de la moto.

\- Harry pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Tu aurais dû le neutraliser !

\- C'était Stan Rocade sous Impérium. Je ne pouvais pas le stupefixer, il serait mort ! Mais je l'ai entendu crier « C'est lui le vrai »… J'ai un mauvais pressentiment … Hagrid, il faut filer et vite !

\- Ok, dans ce cas tiens-toi bien ! Nous sommes plus très loin. Malefoy, notre hôte sont les parents de Tonks, ils ont été prévenus que tu accompagnes Harry. Normalement tu devrais pouvoir passer les barrières. Ne nous perds pas !

Mon cœur se serra. Si l'Ordre voulait me séparer de Harry, ce ne serait pas bien compliqué. Et il n'y avait clairement plus de place pour une personne de plus sur la moto. J'ignorais si le lien calice-vampire pouvait me permettre de le rejoindre malgré un gardien du secret et des boucliers mais je n'avais pas envie d'avoir à le vérifier. Je devais leur faire confiance, au moins pour cette fois… Hagrid réenclencha la super-vitesse et je tâchai de les suivre du mieux que je pu lorsqu'une silhouette éminemment reconnaissable apparu dans la nuit, accompagnée de trois Mangemorts : Lord Voldemort lui-même. Il flottait dans l'air comme un spectre, sans balai ni l'aide d'une quelconque créature. C'était la première fois que je le voyais et je sentis une intense menace émaner de l'homme. La peur me paralysait et je ne pouvais détourner mon regard. En périphérie de ma vision je vis Harry se crisper, la main sur sa cicatrice et les deux Mangemorts lancer des sorts sur lui, le ratant de peu. Hagrid hurla et fit descendre la moto en piqué, chose pour laquelle elle ne me semblait pas vraiment faite.

\- Ne le tuez pas, il est à moi !

C'était le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui avait rappelé ses sbires à l'ordre, me faisant reprendre contact avec la réalité. Si l'Éclair de feu était le balai le plus rapide de sa génération, il était temps de le prouver. Dans ma vitesse, la cape d'invisibilité que j'avais soigneusement attachée de manière à avoir les deux mains libres glissa de ma tête, découvrant mon visage. Je n'y fis pas attention jusqu'à ce qu'une voix de stentor retentisse, me glaçant le sang. C'était la seule personne aussi terrifiante que Voldemort à cet instant : mon père, Lucius Malefoy.

\- DRAGO ! TRAÎTRE À TON SANG !

Apparemment une certaine évasion d'Azkaban avait été passée sous silence par la Gazette… Je ne ralentis pas, sachant très bien ce qu'il se passerait si mon créateur arrivait à ma portée. C'était son sang qui coulait dans mes veines et il pouvait très bien me paralyser sans le moindre sort. De son côté, Voldemort nous talonnait toujours, sa baguette pointée sur Harry. Un peu plus bas, je vis Hagrid sauter de la moto pour se jeter sur un Mangemort qui était parvenu à les rattraper avant de disparaître sous les nuages. Était-il fou ?! Harry était incapable de piloter l'engin, recroquevillé sur lui-même, en proie à une douleur intense. Et Voldemort qui était proche de lui jeter un sort tandis que mon père essayait de me rattraper… Ma vision se brouilla et mon corps commença à s'engourdir, comme victime d'un froid intense. Il devait être presque à portée !

\- Avada…

J'entendis distinctement le Seigneur des Ténèbres incanter le sortilège mortel mais il fut interrompu par Harry qui lança un sort que je ne parvins à identifier. Les yeux plissés, mon compagnon pointait encore sa baguette droit sur son adversaire qui hurla de fureur, mais je n'avais pas le temps de me retourner pour en chercher la raison.

Harry ne perdit pas un instant et appuya d'un coup ferme sur le bouton violet pour accélérer sa descente.

\- Ta baguette, Selwyn, donne-moi ta baguette !

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le poursuivait, sans m'accorder la moindre attention, ses yeux rouges fixés sur Harry. Il avait réquisitionné la baguette du second Mangemort tandis que mon père tendait un bras vers moi. Le sol se rapprochait maintenant et je priai Merlin et tous les dieux possibles de protéger Harry dans sa chute. Heureusement que nous étions au beau milieu de la nuit !

\- Vite, plus vite…

Une traînée rouge humidifia mes joues et je pris conscience que je pleurais. Harry sur la moto, moi sur l'Éclair de feu, poursuivis par Voldemort, Lucius Malefoy et Selwyn la situation paraissait désespérée. Hagrid avait disparu et nous n'avions aucune idée d'où se trouvait le refuge. Même poussé à son maximum, le balai peinait à rattraper l'engin ensorcelé, heureusement j'avais assez d'avance pour échapper à mon père. Son regard me brûlait la nuque, me faisant prendre conscience pour la première fois de la fragilité de mon immortalité. Puis, comme un brusque réveil, tous nous poursuivants disparurent. Je clignai des yeux, regardant en contrebas pour voir Harry esquiver de peu le demi-géant étendu sur le sol avant de s'écraser dans une marre de boue.

Je freinai en urgence, atterrissant non loin de mon compagnon du mieux que je pus. Du sang coulait sur son visage et et je me précipitai sur lui pour l'aider à sortir hors de la mare. Il s'accrocha à moi, m'étreignant un instant avant de se tourner vers le corps inanimé de son ami.

\- Drago… Hagrid ! Hagrid, dites quelque chose !

Nous avions atterri dans un jardin et plusieurs lumières s'étaient allumées dans la maison. Deux personnes en sortirent, leurs baguettes à la main.

\- Qui est là ? C'est Potter ? Vous êtes Harry Potter ?

\- Ils se sont écrasés, Ted ! Écrasés dans le jardin !

Mon compagnon perdit alors connaissance dans mes bras, me laissant seuls face à un couple de sorciers qui devaient avoir l'âge de mes parents. D'ailleurs, la femme avait un étrange air de famille avec ma mère mais surtout avec Bellatrix au point que je me demandais s'il ne s'agissait pas de sa sœur jumelle.

\- Vous êtes Andromeda Tonks ?

Elle s'approcha de moi et eut un petit sourire.

\- Ces cheveux blonds… Tu dois être Drago Malefoy, le fils de Narcissa ? Nymphadora m'a prévenu de ta présence aux côtés de Harry Potter. Viens, allons l'installer sur le canapé.

Son mari mit quelques coups de baguette sur le demi-géant qui gémit, reprenant douloureusement conscience.  
\- Qu'est-ce que… Malefoy, comment va Harry ?

\- Il n'a rien de grave Hagrid, il est juste sonné par le choc.

L'homme voulu m'aider à porter Harry tandis que Hagrid se relevait mais je me détournais rapidement, installant mon calice plus confortablement entre mes bras. Il me guida néanmoins vers le salon.

\- Je suis Ted Tonks, le père de Dora. Vous avez fait une sacrée arrivée. Que s'est-il passé ? La moto d'Arthur n'a pas bien fonctionné ?

\- Si, mais des Mangemorts nous ont attaqués...

Je n'avais pas particulièrement envie de revenir sur ce qui avait failli être un fiasco. Je déposais doucement Harry dans le canapé et vis Ted jeter un sort de diagnostic sur mon calice.  
\- Il a deux côtes ainsi que le bras gauche de brisé. Laisse-moi faire.

Je plissais les yeux et un grognement s'échappa malgré moi de ma gorge.  
\- N'approchez pas ! Je m'occuperai très bien d'Harry moi-même…

Tournant le dos au sorcier, je me mordis la langue avant d'embrasser Harry, faisant couler un peu de mon sang dans sa bouche. Une petite gorgée suffirait à soigner ses blessures et d'ailleurs il papillonna des yeux quelques instants plus tard, se redressant avec une grimace.

\- Drago ? Tout va bien ? Où est Hagrid ?

Il remarqua alors qu'il était sur un canapé et parcouru la pièce du regard.

\- Bonjour Harry, je suis Ted Tonks, le père de Dora. Hagrid va bien, il est avec ma femme dans la cuisine.

Mon calice voulu se lever mais je m'étais assis à ses côtés sur le canapé et le maintins allongé, un main sur son torse.

\- Doucement Harry. Tu as fait une sacrée chute… Je t'ai donné un peu de mon sang. On n'est pas passé loin de la catastrophe.

J'avais chuchoté la deuxième partie de ma phrase de manière à ce que Ted Tonks ne m'entende pas et Harry s'assagit immédiatement, se laissant aller à mon étreinte.

\- Drago… Voldemort. Et toute une bande de Mangemorts... Ils étaient à nous trousses…

\- Ils sont partis. Ils n'ont pas pu nous suivre. Tout va bien.

Monsieur Tonks avait poussé un petit cri en entendant prononcer le nom de Voldemort.

\- Vous-Savez-Qui était là ! Mais Fol Œil avait pourtant dit que personne ne devait savoir qu'on te transférerait cette nuit ! Le plan était censé être sûr !

\- Et bien manifestement ils étaient au courant.

\- Au moins on a la certitude que nos sortilèges de Protection fonctionnent. Ils ne doivent pas pouvoir s'approcher à moins de cent mètres de la maison.

\- Et ça nous a sauvé la vie, merci...

Il frotta sa cicatrice encore douloureuse.

-… Il doit être furieux à l'heure qu'il est.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer le demi-géant, interrompant les sombres pensées de mon compagnon.

\- Harry ! Tu vas bien !

Il boitait un peu et avait le visage couvert de boue et de sang mais semblait en un seul morceau. Il s'avança maladroitement dans la salle, se tordant pour éviter le mobilier des Tonks. Derrière lui se tenait Andromeda et Harry sursauta en la voyant, portant la main à sa poche. Me doutant de ce qu'il avait en tête, je l'empêchai de commettre un impair.

\- Harry, voici Andromeda Tonks, la mère de Nymphadora.

\- Madame Tonks… Euh, quelqu'un saurait où est ma baguette ?

Ted Tonks la lui tendit immédiatement.

\- Tiens, je l'ai ramassé, elle était tombée à côté de toi.

Il soupira de soulagement en empoignant sa baguette.

\- Merci. Heureusement qu'elle n'est pas tombée plus loin.

Andromeda s'approcha avec un air inquiet. Moi qui avais côtoyé Bellatrix tout le long des dernières vacances, je voyais désormais clairement la différence avec sa sœur.

\- Harry Potter ! Savez-vous ce qui est arrivé à notre fille ? Hagrid dit que vous êtes tombés dans une embuscade. Où est Nymphadora ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Nous ignorons ce qui s'est passé pour les autres… Nous devons prendre un Portoloin pour retourner au Terrier. Tout le monde doit se rendre au Terrier. Je lui dirais de vous rassurer dès que je la vois.

Je sentais à travers le lien combien il s'en voulait d'avoir suivi le plan. Comme s'il avait pu prévoir l'attaque.

\- Dora s'en est sûrement très bien sortie, Dromeda. Elle sait ce qu'elle fait, elle en a vu d'autres avec les Aurors. Le Portoloin est là-bas. Il doit partir dans trois minutes.

Ne voulant pas fournir à Harry une occasion d'exprimer ses regrets, je tournais mon regard vers ma tante.  
\- Madame Tonks, Nymphadora m'avait proposé de venir vous rencontrer et j'aurais aimé pouvoir faire plus ample connaissance. Nous reviendrons quand tout sera un peu plus calme. Je vous remercie de nous avoir accueillis.

J'inclinai légèrement la tête et elle hocha la sienne avec sourire un peu crispé. Nous passâmes nos sacs à nos épaules et suivîmes Ted Tonks qui venait de quitter la pièce.  
\- C'est là. Voilà le Portoloin.

Monsieur Tonks nous avait emmené jusqu'à une chambre et montrait une petite brosse à cheveux posée sur une coiffeuse.

\- Monsieur Tonks, merci pour tout.

Harry avança son doigt et j'en fis de même tout en le tenant fermement par le bras. Quelques instants plus tard, nous arrivions chez les Weasley. J'ignorai quelle heure il était, mais heureusement c'était encore le milieu de nuit. Je retins Harry pour l'empêcher de tomber alors que le sol apparaissait sous nos pieds, lorgnant sur l'étrange demeure qui s'offrait à mon regard. Je réprimai un sourire en repensant aux moqueries que j'avais pu faire à Ron les années passées. Effectivement, on n'aurait pu faire plus éloigné du Manoir Malefoy. La maison ressemblait à un assemblage bancal de plusieurs bâtiments superposés par magie. Je ne parvenais pas à la voir en entier mais le toit semblait pencher légèrement au-dessus de la cour, donnait un air complètement ahurissant à l'ensemble. Le jardin était à l'image du reste, envahi de mauvaises herbes et d'arbres tordus. J'aperçus d'ailleurs un gnome s'enfuir lorsque Mme Weasley et sa fille apparurent par la porte de derrière.

\- Harry, c'est toi le véritable Harry ? Que s'est-il passé ? Où sont les autres ?

Je laissais Harry étreindre les deux femmes et j'espérai de tout cœur que les autres arrivent rapidement. Dans un sens, chasser les Horcruxes rien que tous les deux serait sans doute plus facile mais Harry ne pourrait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable s'il était arrivé quoi que ce soit à ses amis et je n'avais pas envie d'avoir ses états d'âme à gérer.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? Personne d'autre n'est revenu ?… Les mangemorts nous attendaient, ils savaient que ce seraient cette nuit. Nous avons été cernés dès que nous avons décollés et nous nous sommes immédiatement séparés. J'ignore ce qui est arrivé aux autres.

Je dû bien reconnaître que Molly Weasley avait le cœur sur la main. Elle serrait Harry dans ses bras, comme s'il avait été son propre fils et n'hésita pas à prendre brièvement mes mains dans les siennes en signe de reconnaissance. Je restais un instant figé en regardant mes mains avant de relever la tête. Aucun membre de ma famille n'aurait été aussi chaleureux en dehors du strict cadre familial, et encore...

\- Heureusement que vous êtes sains et saufs tous les trois. Merci Hagrid de nous avoir ramené Harry.

Son inquiétude pour ses enfants et son mari l'avait mené au bord des larmes et lorsque le demi-géant lui demanda à boire, elle se détourna immédiatement. Ginny resta avec nous et je sentis à son regard que la rumeur de son amour pour le Survivant était bien fondée.

\- Ron et Tonks auraient dû être les premiers à revenir, mais ils ont raté leur Portoloin qui est arrivé sans eux. De même que Papa et Fred qui auraient dû être les deuxièmes à revenir. George et Lupin doivent arriver dans une minute environ.

Effectivement moins d'une minute après, une lueur bleue troubla l'obscurité et Lupin et Georges apparurent sur le sol. Mais je n'eus pas besoin d'entendre le cri de Molly Weasley pour comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ils semblaient être littéralement recouverts de sang tant l'odeur était prenante et je reculai de quelques pas sous le coup de l'écœurement. Rien à voir avec l'odeur du sang d'Harry… En réalité, seul George Weasley était blessé et inconscient et Lupin le soutenait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Harry aida à l'amener dans la maison et je les suivis sans un mot. Le jumeau Weasley avait manifestement reçu un mauvais sort qui l'avait privé de son oreille de la plus violente des manières. Harry voulu aider aux soins, mais c'était sans compter Lupin qui l'empoigna avec brutalité. D'un bond, je m'étais interposé, repoussant Harry d'une main tout en refermant mes doigts sur le poignet du lycanthrope de l'autre.

\- Harry, répond moi ! Quelle était la créature qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce, la première fois que tu es entré dans mon bureau à Poudlard ?

\- Lâche-le Lupin !

Mon calice haussa un sourcil, passant son regard entre moi et Lupin. Je pris alors conscience que mes lèvres s'étaient malgré moi retroussées sur mes crocs. Hagrid s'était aussi levé, mais était resté à l'écart, jetant simplement un regard désapprobateur sur Lupin.

\- Un Strangulot, pourquoi ?

Ce dernier s'autorisa un sourire rassuré en entendant la réponse de Harry.

\- Désolé, Harry, je devais vérifier. Nous avons été trahis. Voldemort savait qu'on allait te transférer cette nuit et seules les personnes impliquées dans le plan auraient pu l'avertir. Tu aurais pu être un imposteur.

Je relâchai le poignet de Lupin mais restais devant Harry.

\- Tu oublies que je ne l'ai pas lâché d'une semelle ! Tu crois vraiment que quelqu'un aurait pu tromper ma vigilance !

Lupin se tourna vers moi, me jaugeant avec une grimace.

\- Cela ne fait pas assez longtemps que tu es parmi nous pour que je te fasse confiance. Cela dit ta réaction est assez révélatrice… _strigoï_. Qui aurait cru que les Malefoy étaient des vampires… Harry j'imagine que tu sais ce que tu fais en te liant à lui.

Cette fois ce fut Harry qui éleva la voix pour prendre ma défense.

\- Je sais ce que je fais, oui et pour une fois que j'ai pu prendre une décision moi-même croyez bien que je ne compte pas me préoccuper de ce que les gens en pensent.

Je me tournai pour passer un bras autour de sa taille et le lycanthrope haussa les épaules.  
\- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose d'avoir un vampire pour ta protection. Au moins tu peux être certain que lui ne pourra jamais te trahir. Tant que cette relation ne t'amène pas à faire des choses stupides…

Je sentis que mon calice n'avait guère apprécié la dernière phrase. D'ailleurs sa voix avait perdu toute chaleur lorsqu'il lui répondit.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un lien pour faire confiance aux gens. Je ne pense pas qu'un membre de l'Ordre aurait révélé à Voldemort que nous déménagions cette nuit. Il ne m'a rattrapé qu'à la fin, donc il ignorait lequel des sept Potter était le bon. S'il avait été au courant du plan, il aurait su dès le départ que j'étais avec Hagrid.

\- Voldemort t'a rattrapé ? Que s'est-il passé ? Comment lui as-tu échappé ?

Personnellement, j'avais envie de hurler au lycanthrope de cesser de s'adresser à mon calice comme s'il était un enfant incapable, mais Harry garda son calme et lui expliqua comment les Mangemorts avaient semblé reconnaître en lui le vrai Harry Potter. Évidemment Lupin en vint à la même conclusion que moi : Utiliser un sortilège de désarmement en pleine bataille traduisait d'une gentillesse naïve. Loin de reconnaître ses erreurs, Harry n'en démordait pas.  
\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire exploser les gens qui se trouvent sur mon chemin, simplement parce qu'ils sont là. Ça c'est le travail de Voldemort !

J'avais entamé des mouvements circulaires dans son dos pour le calmer. Je ne comptais pas lui dire que (pour une fois), j'étais d'accord avec Lupin mais j'espérais tout de même que les propos du lycanthrope feraient chemin dans sa tête.

Quelques instants plus tard, Shacklebolt et Hermione arrivèrent, faisait ressortir Lupin et Harry. Ce dernier se jeta dans les bras de son amie tandis que Shacklebolt s'assurait de l'identité de Lupin. Encore une fois, personne ne sembla se soucier de moi et lorsque je le fis remarquer à l'Auror, n'en comprenant pas la raison et n'appréciant pas d'être ainsi ignoré, Lupin eut un bref sourire.

\- Apparemment Kingsley savait déjà que tu étais un vampire, Drago, et le Polynectar n'a d'effet que sur les humains. De la même manière qu'en boire n'aurait aucune utilité pour toi, une personne ignorant ta nature et essayant de prendre ton apparence en ressortirait horriblement défigurée.

Une bonne chose à savoir ! Le Polynectar n'était d'ailleurs peut-être pas la seule potion dont les effets étaient corrompus par ma nature. Je n'avais pas particulièrement envie d'en consommer mais il aurait été utile de se renseigner avant de voir le meilleur maître des potions du pays passer à l'ennemi. D'ailleurs en parlant de Rogue… Je repris le fil de la conversation en entendant Harry hurler son nom. Manifestement c'était lui qui avait jeté le sortilège qui avait si grièvement blessé George Weasley.

Lorsque tout le monde retourna dans la cuisine, je restai dans le jardin pour profiter du calme relatif. Déjà l'odeur du sang du jumeau Weasley m'écœurait prodigieusement. Si Harry n'était pas devenu mon calice, sans doute que cette même odeur aurait été pour moi la plus appétissante des fragrances mais aujourd'hui je l'assimilais à de la nourriture périmée. Ensuite je ne me sentais clairement pas à ma place dans ce brouhaha d'émotion auxquelles je n'étais guère coutumier : amour, amitié, inquiétude, compassion, abnégation… Alors que le clan Malefoy ne m'avait habitué qu'à la froideur imperturbable et l'égoïsme. Assis sur un banc dans le noir, je vis du coin de l'œil le second jumeau Weasley et leur père arriver mais soit ils ne me virent pas, soit ils avaient d'autres préoccupations car ils ne m'accordèrent pas un regard, se précipitant directement dans la demeure familiale.

En revanche, lorsque Harry ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, accompagné de Ginny Weasley, je manifestai immédiatement ma présence. Mon compagnon décrocha doucement la jeune Weasley de son bras avant de me sourire et tendre la main vers moi pour me tirer du banc. Une fois debout, il se colla contre moi pour chuchoter.

\- Inutile d'être jaloux, elle est simplement inquiète pour ses frères. Et moi aussi. Les Weasley sont comme ma famille.

Je le serrai doucement dans mes bras sans trop savoir quoi dire. Il me semblait assez inutile d'énoncer des phrases auxquelles je ne croyais pas dans le seul but de les réconforter car pour l'heure nous n'avions aucune certitude. Quelques minutes plus tard, Shacklebolt, Lupin, Hagrid et Hermione se joignirent à nous dans l'attente des retardataires. Lupin fixait le ciel immobile tandis que Shacklebolt se mit à faire les cent pas. Soudain, un balai se matérialisa au-dessus de la cour et piqua vers le sol. Tonks et Ron Weasley atterrirent en une longue glissade avant de descendre de leur balai, les visages pâles et les corps saisis de tremblements. Tonks se jeta dans les bras de Lupin tandis que Ron rejoignit ceux d'Hermione. Cependant, une fois remis de leurs émotions et leur aventure racontée, Ron se tourna vers moi et pointa sa baguette sur ma tête, son visage ayant soudainement repris des couleurs.

\- Toi ! C'est sûrement toi qui nous as vendu ! Ils étaient au courant, ils nous attendaient juste au-dessus de la maison d'Harry. Je suis sûr que c'est toi ! Après tout, Bellatrix est ta tante ! Elle a tout fait pour nous tuer !

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je serrai les poings.

\- Non mais tu dérailles ! Je n'ai pas quitté Harry depuis le début des vacances et je n'ai pas non plus pu faire de magie au risque que la Trace sur Harry ne me repère !

\- Tu as bien dû trouver un moyen ! Si Harry te fait confiance, moi pas ! Si Bill ou Fleur ne reviennent pas je ne te le pardonnerais pas !

Harry se décida à intervenir.

\- Ron arrête tes conneries. Je suis aussi inquiet pour Bill, Fleur, Fol Œil et même Mondingus. Mais j'ai totalement confiance en Drago. Jamais il ne ferait quelque chose qui risquerait de me mettre en danger.

Pour mon plus grand étonnement, même Hermione se joignit à nous pour raisonner son petit ami.  
\- Harry est devenu le calice de Drago, Ron. Il est dans la nature d'un vampire de tout faire pour protéger son calice, c'est instinctif, il lui est même physiquement impossible de lui faire du mal. Ça peut paraître étonnant après nos années à Poudlard mais s'il y a bien une personne sur Terre qui aura désormais toujours à cœur les intérêts de Harry, c'est Drago. Et puis tu ne crois pas qu'Alastor ou Kingsley auraient pris des dispositions si Drago représentait le moindre risque ?

Le rouquin soupira et baissa sa baguette.

\- Bon j'imagine que je dois m'excuser alors.

Je ravalais ma fierté pour éviter de raviver le feu. Si j'étais capable de tout donner pour protéger Harry, je n'avais aucunement prévu d'étendre cette protection à ses amis mais apaiser nos relations était un minimum.

\- C'est bon n'en parlons plus. Mais ne me compare plus jamais à cette dégénérée de Bellatrix ! Et si les liens de parentés sont pour toi un critère, je te rappelle qu'elle est aussi la tante de Nymphadora Tonks. D'ailleurs si tu veux tout savoir mon propre père a essayé de me tuer pendant l'attaque donc j'ai autant de raison que toi sinon plus d'être en colère.

Ma cousine hocha la tête avec une grimace.

\- Il a raison ! Cette chère tante Bellatrix veut ma peau presque autant que celle de Harry. Et je ne doute pas que tes récentes résolutions vont t'attirer son inimité Drago. Elle ne déteste rien plus que les « traîtres à leur sang » comme ils nous appellent.

Je haussais les épaules. Père, mère, Severus, Bellatrix et Rodolphus… Un de plus un de moins… J'avais pris depuis longtemps ma décision en connaissance de cause. Le temps passait et Shacklebolt dû retourner travailler, nous abandonnant dans le jardin alors que plus personne n'osait parler. Finalement un battement d'ailes se fit entendre, annonçant l'arrivée du Sombral qui transportait Bill et Fleur. Madame Weasley se jeta sur son fils mais le soulagement fut de courte durée.

\- Fol Œil est mort. Nous l'avons vu.

Le besoin irrépressible de prendre Harry dans mes bras me saisit et je compris qu'il était profondément atterré par la mort de l'Auror. Le lien me hurlait son désespoir. Je posai mes lèvres sur sa nuque et une étrange chaleur me traversa. J'aurais préféré qu'il crie ou qu'il pleure, mais comme souvent il garda tout en lui. Conscients qu'il n'y avait plus personne à attendre, tout le monde rentra dans la demeure Weasley. Bill alla chercher une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu avec quatorze verres et en envoya à chacune des personnes présentes. Je me saisis de celui qui volait vers moi en essayant de réprimer ma grimace.

\- À Fol Œil.

Tout le monde l'imita, moi y compris, avant de porter le verre à nos lèvres. Étonnamment, le goût puissant du Whisky se démarqua de tout ce que j'avais pu boire avant et je me dis que j'aimerais sans doute en boire à travers le sang de mon calice. Harry sembla au peu soulagé au contact de l'alcool mais Lupin brisa aussitôt l'atmosphère d'apaisement qui venait de s'installer.

\- Ainsi donc, Mondingus a disparu ?

Le lycanthrope disait tout haut ce que beaucoup devaient penser tout bas et moi-même devais reconnaître que, du peu que j'en connaissais, il paraissait suspect. Mais Bill Weasley eut tôt fait de le contredire. Pourtant, comme disait Fleur, l'information avait bien fuité de quelque part. Je resserrai mon étreinte contre Harry, inconfortable à l'idée que l'un d'entre eux ait pu être suffisamment distrait pour divulguer une telle information. D'un autre côté, j'étais parasité par le maelstrom d'émotions venant de Harry. Il était furieux à l'idée de douter de ses amis et sa colère éclata en voyant le regard de Lupin.

\- Non ! Nous devons avoir confiance les uns dans les autres. J'ai confiance en chacun de vous, je ne crois pas que quiconque dans cette pièce m'aurait vendu à Voldemort. Je sais ce que vous pensez, Remus, mais ce n'est pas parce que Peter Pettigrow a trahi mon père que l'histoire se répète ! Vous devez sans doute croire que je suis un imbécile !?

\- Non, je pense que tu es comme James. James aurait considéré la méfiance à l'égard de ses amis comme le comble du déshonneur.

Je compris qu'il faisait allusion au père d'Harry. Je cru que Harry allait se mettre à hurler, mais Lupin ne lui offrit pas l'occasion de répliquer en se tournant vers Bill Weasley.  
\- Il y a un travail à faire, je peux demander à Kingsley si…

\- Non, je m'en occupe. Je vais venir avec toi.

\- Où allez-vous ?!

Plusieurs voix inquiètes avaient retenti en même temps et Lupin répondit.

\- Le corps de Fol Œil. Nous devons le retrouver.

Les deux hommes partirent rapidement, plongeant la pièce dans un silence angoissé. Pour ma part j'étais plus préoccupé par l'attitude de mon calice. Harry frottait son front avec une grimace et je ne parvenais que vaguement à saisir la noirceur des émotions qui l'habitaient.

\- Il faut que j'y aille aussi.

Je haussais les sourcils mais madame Weasley fut plus rapide que moi à réagir.

\- Ne sois pas stupide. De quoi tu parles ?

\- Je ne peux pas rester. Vous êtes tous en danger tant que je suis ici. Je ne peux pas…

Monsieur Weasley intervint à son tour.

\- Arrête de dire des bêtises ! L'objectif de ce soir était de t'amener dans cette maison sain et sauf, et dieu merci, ça a marché. Fleur a même accepté de se marier ici plutôt qu'en France, nous avons tout organisé pour pouvoir rester ensemble et veiller sur toi…

\- Si Voldemort découvre où je suis…

\- Comment le découvrirait-il ?

\- Ecoute, Harry. Il y a une douzaine d'endroits où tu pourrais te trouver en ce moment, il n'a absolument aucun moyen de savoir dans quelle maison tu es.

J'admirai les tentatives de monsieur et madame Weasley pour le raisonner, mais il balaya leurs arguments d'un mouvement de la main.

\- Il n'était pas non plus sensé savoir pour ce soir ! Et pourtant il était là ! Ce n'est pas pour moi que je m'inquiète ! Vous risquez votre vie…

Cette fois je décidais d'intervenir. Le volume sonore avait nettement augmenté, preuve que Harry était à la fois épuisé et stressé.

\- Oh c'est bon, ferme là ! Tu deviens ridicule ! Tu voudrais rendre inutile tout ce qui a été fait pour toi ce soir ! Tu voudrais rendre inutile la mort de Fol Œil ! Si tu partais maintenant ce serait comme t'offrir à Voldemort sur un plateau d'argent. Alors arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi. Tu ne sauveras personne en quittant cette demeure avec la Trace sur toi !

Ma tirade l'acheva et il s'écroula à mes pieds, des larmes coulant sur son visage.

\- Je ne veux pas que d'autres personnes meurent par ma faute… Drago, s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de prendre un peu l'air.

Je le remis sur ses pieds et fus soulagé en constatant qu'il s'accrochait à moi. Apparemment « prendre un peu l'air » ne voulait pas dire s'isoler de moi. Le soutenant de mes bras, je l'entraînai jusqu'au jardin et Harry s'écroula sur le banc le plus proche, ses deux mains plaquées sur son front.

-… Ma cicatrice. Elle me brûle… Drago…

Il se recroquevilla dans mes bras en gémissant sous le coup de la douleur et je me sentis terriblement impuissant. Je savais que sa souffrance n'était pas due à une blessure et je ne pouvais rien faire.

-… Mord moi… Je t'en prie…

Sa supplique me retourna le cœur. Il semblait si vulnérable. Je décidai de lui offrir ce dont il avait besoin et plantai mes crocs dans sa gorge, faisant jaillir son sang dans ma bouche. Je compris immédiatement la raison de sa demande : Outre la douleur qui l'emplissait, il partageait à cet instant précis une vision de Voldemort.

Un vieil homme, que je reconnu comme Ollivander le fabriquant de baguettes, était allongé à même le sol, le corps émacié par une longue captivité. Il était prostré aux pieds du mage noir, ses bras recouvrant son visage en une vaine tentative de se protéger. Et Voldemort hurlait, manifestement furieux.

\- Tu cherchais à aider Potter, à l'aider à m'échapper !

\- Je vous jure que non… Je croyais vraiment qu'une autre baguette serait plus efficace…

\- Alors explique-moi ce qui s'est passé. La baguette de Lucius a été détruite !

\- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre… la connexion… existe seulement… entre vos deux baguettes…

\- Mensonges !

\- S'il vous plaît… Je vous en supplie…

La vision se stoppa alors que la perte de sang et la fatigue accumulés avaient fait perdre conscience à Harry. J'étais en train de lécher sa gorge pour cicatriser la plaie lorsque Ron et Hermione arrivèrent. Le rouquin grimaça et même Hermione me jeta un regard désapprobateur.

\- Est-ce qu'il était vraiment nécessaire de boire jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évanouisse ?

\- Je n'ai pas bu tant que cela. Il vient d'avoir une vision de Voldemort et la douleur était si intense que cela ajouté à la fatigue et au stress lui a fait perdre connaissance. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui, il a simplement besoin de repos.

Je pris doucement mon calice dans mes bras et commença à me diriger vers la maison.

\- … Dis-moi, Ron, est-ce qu'il y a un endroit pas trop inconfortable et à l'abri du soleil où je pourrais aller ? Le jour va bientôt se lever et je vais rester avec Harry pour dormir un peu.

Ron eut un petit sourire en contemplant le visage désormais apaisé de Harry et hocha la tête, me faisait signe de le suivre. Il alla jusqu'à sa chambre et referma soigneusement les volets avant de me montrer un lit de camp posé à même le sol.

\- Je n'ai rien de mieux à te proposer. J'espère que tu comprends que nous devrons partager cette pièce.

Je souris. Finalement je devais bien reconnaître que Harry avait de précieux amis. Je posais mon chargement doucement sur le lit et lui retirait ses chaussures et ses lunettes avant de le joindre.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas c'est très bien. Merci.

* * *

BON ! Normalement vous ne deviez pas trop attendre la suite parce que je n'ai plus de bulletins à remplir et pas de grosse correction de prévue donc je devrais avoir plus de temps pour écrire le chapitre 9.

Ça me ferait **vraiment** plaisir si vous me donniez vos impressions sur ce chapitre ! *_* SIVOUPLAIIII !


	9. Chapter 9

Auteur : Lady Zalia

Type : Romance Yaoi, vampirisme, Aventure, parfois un peu Drama, parfois un peu Humor

Couple : HPxDG (Drarry)

Disclaimers : Je n'ai toujours aucun droit sur l'univers fantastique créé par J.K. Rowling.

Je n'ai pas de beta lecteur donc malgré mes relectures il peut subsister des fautes.

Vous avez été tellement adorables avec vos reviews que ce commence ce chapitre 9 avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

* * *

 *****/+/*** Chapitre 9**

J'ouvris un œil plusieurs heures plus tard, parfaitement reposé. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre grâce aux volets mais je savais qu'il faisait grand jour. Ron Weasley dormait dans son lit et pour une fois il ne ronflait pas. Harry dormait aussi, serré contre moi sur le lit de camp. Je n'avais pas pris la peine de le déshabiller et il avait encore ses vêtements tachés de boue et de sang mais au moins il semblait paisible. L'annonce de la mort de Fol Œil avait été un coup dur, heureusement c'était la seule victime. De ce que j'avais vu, George Weasley semblait bien s'accommoder de son oreille en moins. Je me redressai légèrement pour parcourir la pièce du regard en essayant de bouger le moins possible. La chambre de Ron était située sous les combles, au cinquième étage de la maison. Il devait y avoir une goule dans leur grenier car j'entendais par intermittence des grattements et des gémissements caractéristiques. Je devais sans doute m'estimer heureux que Ron apprécie suffisamment Harry pour m'autoriser à dormir dans sa chambre. Les murs et le plafond étaient recouverts d'affiches oranges de l'équipe de Quidditch des Canons de Chudley, de même que le couvre-lit qui était brodé de deux grands « C » et d'un boulet de canon. Sa malle de Poudlard était rangée dans un coin de la pièce, à côté d'une grande commode en bois sur laquelle était posé un aquarium de têtards. Il y avait aussi un bureau encombré de fournitures scolaires avec une chaise et une étagère au mur qui servait de bibliothèque. Comme je m'y attendais, cette maison n'avait absolument rien à voir avec ma précédente demeure et pourtant cette simplicité ne me répugnait pas comme je l'aurais pensé. La famille Weasley et ses nombreux enfants vivaient en harmonie, comptaient les uns sur les autres et avaient le cœur sur la main. Ils accueillaient Fleur Delacour, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter comme leurs propres enfants et même moi, le vampire de Harry Potter, sans même hésiter une seconde. Et ils ne dissimulaient pas leurs émotions comme si c'était des faiblesses… Je repensais à mon immense chambre aseptisée de toute personnalisation. Il ne me serait jamais venu à l'idée d'y inviter Vincent ou Gregory ni même Pansy ou Daphné. Je me laissai de nouveau glisser contre Harry avec une légère lassitude. De toute façon je n'allais pas pouvoir quitter cette pièce de la journée car contrairement à Poudlard, la maison Weasley était généreusement pourvue en fenêtres de toutes sortes et de toutes tailles. Ma main glissa distraitement sous le t-shirt de mon compagnon. J'avais envie de caresser sa peau et je fermai les yeux de contentement en sentant l'épiderme doux et chaud de mon calice sous ma main. Le sentir contre moi m'apportait une telle plénitude ! Je jetai un bref coup d'œil à notre camarade de chambre mais son souffle lent et régulier m'informa qu'il dormait profondément. D'un geste souple, je retirai mon t-shirt et soulevai délicatement celui de Harry pour coller son dos contre mon torse. J'étais presque plus affamé de ces sensations que de son sang. D'ailleurs, celui-ci ressentit immédiatement le changement de température car il frémit, se serrant contre moi alors que ma peau était justement la source de fraîcheur. Mes doigts glissèrent de sa gorge jusqu'à ses hanches en suivant les courbes de son corps et je ne résistai pas à l'envie de frôler son sexe en une caresse fugace. Je le connaissais déjà par cœur tout comme son corps reconnaissait mes attouchements. Après un nouveau coup d'œil à Ron, j'attrapais ma baguette sous mon oreiller pour invoquer une brume dissimulatrice et une bulle de silence autour de nous. Je me redressai et avisai mon compagnon paisiblement allongé devant moi. Mes faibles caresses avaient déjà provoqué un début d'érection malgré son sommeil et je souris largement face à cette innocente victime offerte à ma lubricité. Du plus délicatement que je pu, je glissais son pantalon puis son caleçon le long de ses jambes pour les lui retirer complètement mais j'hésitais à la vue de son t-shirt. Je décidai finalement de lui laisser par peur de le réveiller. J'avais une idée bien précise en tête et tout serait gâché s'il reprenait conscience maintenant. Installé entre ses jambes à présent écartées, je me penchais sur ses cuisses et léchai la peau sensible, remontant doucement jusqu'à l'objet de mon désir. Lorsque j'atteignis son sexe, une légère pulsation me répondit, accroissant encore un peu son érection.

\- Oh Harry, tu me rends fou. Est-ce que tu te rends compte à quel point tu es magnifique et désirable à mes yeux…

Je léchai son sexe dans toute sa longueur avant de le glisser dans ma bouche et de lui infliger un mouvement de va et viens, aidé de mes doigts. Il commença alors à gémir et il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant qu'il n'ouvre les yeux, ses pupilles dilatées par le plaisir.

\- Drago… Oh… c'est bon…

Il avait redressé sa tête un instant pour me regarder mais s'arqua en arrière la seconde suivante, la respiration haletante. Soudain il prit conscience de l'endroit où nous étions et rougit, plaquant ses deux mains sur sa bouche pour étouffer ses gémissements. Je m'arrêtais un instant pour remonter vers sa tête et retirer ses mains.

\- Je jeté un sort d'obscurité et de silence. Personne ne peut nous voir ni nous entendre. Alors hurle autant que tu le veux mon amour.

Je le vis regarder autour de nous avant de sourire avec soulagement, me transperçant de ses deux émeraudes.

\- Dans ce cas… prend moi ! Je veux ton sexe en moi. S'il te plaît Drago…

Je ne pouvais résister à une telle supplique. Je me redressai rapidement pour retirer mon caleçon tandis qu'il retirait son t-shirt et repris ma position initiale alors qu'Harry écartait ses cuisses d'une manière totalement indécente. J'enduisis mes doigts de salive et humidifiai le creux de ses fesses avant de les glisser dans son anus. Il gémit et commença à bouger son bassin.

-… Drago… fais-moi tout oublier.

Je retirai immédiatement mes doigts pour le pénétrer. Quand il me regardait avec ces yeux, Harry était mon maître. Il avait viscéralement besoin de mon amour, de mon étreinte, de se sentir possédé et protégé. Notre union aurait peut-être pu paraître violente pour un observateur extérieur mais elle en réalité empreinte d'une dévotion intense. Il hurlait alors que ma verge frappait frénétiquement sa prostate et ses mains avaient enserrés mes poignets comme s'ils le retenaient à la vie. Le plaisir saturait mon cerveau et je me mis sans doute moi aussi à crier. Incapable de ralentir le rythme, je m'enfonçai en lui encore et encore. L'amour d'Harry me lavait de tous mes pêchés, il était tellement pur, tellement lumineux. Il m'était indispensable tout comme je l'étais devenu pour lui. Finalement je jouis juste après lui avant de m'écrouler, mes deux sortilèges se dissipant en même temps que mon cerveau se déconnectait de la réalité. Je sentis mon compagnon remonter la couette sur nos corps alanguis et fermais les yeux un instant.

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux de longues minutes plus tard, il me regardait intensément. Je souris et passai ma main sur sa joue légèrement râpeuse. Harry se saisit de ma main pour y déposer un baiser.

\- Merci mon amour… Merci d'être là pour moi. En ce moment j'ai l'impression que tu es ma bouée de sauvetage… Sans toi je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à supporter tout ça.

Je l'attirai à moi et déposai de petits baisers sur son front, sa paupière, son nez puis la commissure de ses lèvres avant d'atterrir sur sa gorge qu'il tendit immédiatement. Sa main vint appuyer sur ma nuque pour m'inciter à le mordre.

-… Tu n'as pas bu grand-chose hier…

Cependant je secouai la tête.

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire, ça peut attendre ce soir. Je voudrais que tu sois assez en forme pour profiter du reste de la journée avec tes amis. Je pense que je vais rester ici à lire tant que le soleil est levé.

Mon compagnon sourit largement, preuve que mon attention le touchait plus qu'il ne l'aurait avoué. Il ré-enfila son caleçon sous la couette avant de se lever, attrapa quelques vêtements propres dans son sac et secoua son ami qui émergeait lentement.

\- Ron, je vais prendre ma douche. On se retrouve en bas pour déjeuner !

Ledit Weasley marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de se retourner sur le côté, posant alors son regard sur moi.

\- Si quelqu'un m'avait dit qu'un jour je me réveillerais, verrais Drago Malefoy dans ma chambre et que ni lui ni moi n'essayerions de nous entretuer, j'aurais éclaté de rire et l'aurais traité de cinglé…

\- Si ça peut te rassurer ça n'a jamais été dans mes projets de venir faire une soirée pyjama en ta compagnie, et pourtant nous voilà. On peut ajouter à Harry le pouvoir de créer des alliances improbables.

J'attrapai mes vêtements de la veille et les enfilai rapidement. Désormais j'allais pouvoir redonner sa taille à ma valise et cesser de porter les vêtements de Harry, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire. Je sortis la minuscule valise du sac à dos sous l'œil curieux de Ron et d'un coup de baguette réapparu l'imposante malle de Poudlard.

\- Tu ne comptes quand même pas prendre tout ça pour la chasse aux… tu-sais-quoi ?!

Je secouai la tête, sans pour autant me retourner.

\- Bien sûr que non, je dois faire du tri. Mais ne pouvant utiliser la magie, j'ai dû emprunter les vêtements de Harry depuis que nous avons quitté Poudlard. J'aimerais bien laisser quelques affaires ici si ça ne dérange pas… Étant donné que je ne remettrais probablement jamais les pieds chez moi, si je pouvais récupérer au moins cette valise quand tout sera fini, ça sera toujours ça de gagné.

Ron resta un instant silencieux, comme s'il avait quelque chose en tête mais n'osait pas le dire. Finalement je l'entendis soupirer.

\- Je pense que ça ne posera aucun problème. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais beaucoup occuper ma chambre dans les semaines à venir.

Il profita que j'aie le dos tourné pour se lever et s'habiller et quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus. Manifestement, une fois passé le choc « Malefoy », avoir un vampire dans sa chambre ne semblait pas le gêner outre mesure. Je passais le reste de la journée seul et m'occupais à lire un livre que je m'étais acheté juste avant les vacances : Le compendium des ingrédients de potion par Nils Erlenmeyer. Les potions était un sujet qui me passionnait véritablement et dans lequel je me serais bien vu travailler, mais au-delà de ça, la fabrication de potion ouvrait un étendu de possibilités qui ne pouvait que nous aider dans notre quête, tant soit-il qu'on m'offre un endroit suffisamment stable pour en préparer. Harry, Ron et Hermione me rejoignirent après le dîner et nous pûmes discuter dans la chambre de Ron en toute intimité.

\- Cette nuit, j'ai eu une vision d'Ollivander, le fabriquant de baguettes. Il a été fait prisonnier par Voldemort qui le torture pour savoir pourquoi il ne peut pas me jeter de sort.

\- Il est retenu dans les sous-sols du manoir Malefoy. Mais ne songe même pas à aller le secourir, ce serait absurde.

Les trois amis me regardèrent soudain comme si j'avais personnellement contribué à son tourment.

\- Comment tu le sais… Est-ce qu'il…

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite, Harry, je l'ignorais avant hier. En me suppliant de boire ton sang, tu m'as fait partager ta vision. J'ai simplement reconnu les lieux.

Il secoua la tête.

\- Je sais que je ne peux pas me lancer dans le sauvetage de tous ceux que Voldemort va capturer. La chasse aux Horcruxes est une priorité absolue. La Trace sera levée le 31. Je dois rester ici encore quatre jours et ensuite…

\- Au moins cinq jours, Harry. Nous devons être là pour le mariage. Tu n'imagines pas combien c'est important pour elles.

Harry se renfrogna. La mort de Fol Œil semblait l'avoir rendu plus déterminé que jamais à détruire Voldemort.

\- Ne peuvent-elles pas comprendre l'urgence de ma mission ?!

\- Non Harry, elles n'en ont pas la moindre idée. Maman a bien essayé de nous faire parler. Elle essayera sans doute aussi avec vous deux. Papa et Lupin ont abandonné mais elle ne laissera pas tomber. De toute façon personnellement j'aimerais aussi assister au mariage de mon frère. Après tout, à moins que tu n'aies une piste, on ne sait même pas encore par où chercher ! Quelques souvenirs heureux en plus ne nous feront pas de mal. D'autant qu'il a les Detraqueurs à son service maintenant...

Cette fois mon compagnon détourna le regard. Je compris que s'il était aussi pressé de partir, c'était avant tout pour protéger la famille Weasley de potentielles actions des Mangemorts.

\- Ron a raison. Ce n'est que qu'un ou deux jours de plus. On peut très bien prévoir notre plan d'action ici.

Alors que je m'étonnais moi-même d'avoir pu énoncer de tels propos, personne ne sembla s'en émouvoir. Et Hermione enchaîna comme si Drago Malefoy ne venait pas d'avouer que Ronald Weasley avait raison :

\- Tant soit-il que Madame Weasley nous laisse un peu de temps… Elle fait tout pour nous séparer. On n'a pas eu le temps de se parler de toute la journée.

La jeune femme soupira. Elle avait rassemblé tous les livres du Trio d'Or et entrepris de les trier en deux piles distinctes.

-… J'essaye de décider quels livres emporter dans la chasse aux Horcruxes.

Ron eut un sourire moqueur.

\- Parce que tu penses vraiment qu'une librairie ambulante nous sera utile pour traquer Voldemort ?

Je fronçais les sourcils et répondait en même temps que Hermione.

\- Mais bien évidemment !

J'attirai mon sac d'un Accio informulé et sortis ma propre pile.

\- Personnellement j'ai déjà sélectionné quelques ouvrages et je compte bien prendre mon nécessaire de potion.

La jeune femme me montra son syllabaire de Lunerousse.

\- Est-ce que tu penses que nous aurons besoin de traduire des runes ?

Je haussais les épaules.

\- Vol… Il a fait appel à l'ancienne magie pour créer et protéger ses Horcruxes. Ça peut toujours être utile. Tu auras peut-être remarqué que l'apprentissage des runes était très prisé parmi les vieilles familles de sang pur…

Hermione hocha la tête et déposa le syllabaire sur la pile de droite avant de s'emparer de l'Histoire de Poudlard qui rejoignit immédiatement le livre précédent. En revanche elle jeta sans ménagement l'intégralité des livres de Gilderoy Lockhart sur une pile à gauche. C'est alors que Harry prit la parole. J'avais bien deviné ce qu'il préparait grâce au lien et je ne me faisais aucune illusion sur sa tentative.

\- Écoutez. Je sais bien qu'après l'enterrement de Dumbledore, vous m'avez dit que vous vouliez venir avec nous…

Ron l'interrompit et Hermione enchaîna.

\- Ça y est, c'est parti !

\- On savait qu'on y aurait droit. Harry, c'est toi qui vas nous écouter. On vient avec vous. La décision a été prise il y a des mois… des années en fait.

\- Mais… Vous êtes sûrs que vous avez bien réfléchi ?

La jeune femme rougit brusquement, mais ça semblait davantage être de la colère que de la gêne.

\- Voyons Harry ! Depuis plusieurs jours je prépare des bagages pour que nous soyons prêts à partir à tout moment, ce qui a nécessité, je te le signale pour ton information, des manipulations magiques passablement difficiles. Sans parler du stock de Polynectar préparé par Fol Œil, que j'ai réussi à détourner sous le nez de la mère de Ron. J'ai aussi modifié les souvenirs de mes parents pour les convaincre qu'ils s'appellent en réalité Wendell et Monica Wilkins et que la grande ambition de leur vie est d'aller s'installer en Australie, ce qu'ils ont fait à l'heure qu'il est. En admettant que je survive à la chasse aux Horcruxes, j'irai rejoindre mes parents pour lever le sortilège… Sinon, je pense avoir utilisé un charme suffisamment puissant pour qu'ils puissent vivre heureux et en toute sécurité. Wendel et Monica Wilkins ne savent pas qu'ils ont une fille, tu comprends ?

Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes. Ayant moi-même fait les choix qui m'avaient privé de ma famille, je ne pouvais que reconnaître l'intensité de sa résolution. Cela dit, elle au moins avait encore une chance de les revoir sans qu'ils n'essayent de la tuer… Ron se leva se son siège pour aller s'asseoir à ses côtés et la prendre dans ses bras. Mon calice sembla manquer de mots :  
\- Je… Hermione, je suis désolé… Je ne m'étais pas…

\- Pas rendu compte que Ron et moi savions parfaitement ce que nous risquons en t'accompagnant ? Et bien oui, nous le savons. Ron, montre à Harry ce que tu as fait !

Le rouquin fit la grimace mais retira son bras des épaules d'Hermione.

\- Allez viens.

J'étais assez curieux, mais lorsqu'il ouvrit une trappe dans le couloir, l'odeur et les bruits qui me parvinrent confirmèrent mon hypothèse de début de journée.

\- C'est votre goule ?

\- Ouais. Viens jeter un coup d'œil.

Ils redescendirent quelques minutes plus tard avec une grimace de dégoût.

\- ...Quand nous seront partis, la goule viendra habiter dans ma chambre. Je crois qu'elle en a très envie. Il est difficile d'en être sûr parce qu'elle ne sait que gémir et baver mais elle hoche frénétiquement la tête chaque fois que j'en parle. En tout cas, elle est censée être moi, atteint d'éclabouille. Bon plan, non ?

\- Vous avez déguisé votre goule en Ron Weasley ! Je regretterais presque d'avoir raté ça !

Ron ne me jeta pas un regard, quant à Harry, il semblait plus circonspect et ne répondit pas.

\- Réfléchis ! Quand on s'apercevra que nous ne revenons pas à Poudlard, tout le monde pensera que nous sommes restés avec toi, Hermione et moi, d'accord ? Ce qui signifie que les Mangemorts iront directement voir nos familles pour essayer d'obtenir des informations sur l'endroit où tu te trouves.

Hermione continua, comme s'ils avaient répété ce discours à l'avance.

\- Si tout se passe bien, ils croiront que je suis partie avec mes parents. En ce moment on entend beaucoup de sorciers nés-moldus qui parlent d'aller se cacher quelque part.

\- Il est impossible de cacher toute ma famille, ça paraîtrait trop louche, et d'ailleurs ils ne peuvent pas quitter leur travail. On va donc faire courir le bruit que je suis atteint d'éclabouille grave et que je ne peux pas retourner à l'école. Si quelqu'un passe vérifier, maman ou papa montrera la goule couverte de pustules dans mon lit. L'éclabouille est très contagieuse, personne ne se risquera à l'approcher. Et peu importe que la goule soit incapable de dire un mot parce que, de toute façon, on ne peut plus parler quand le champignon se répand jusqu'à la luette.

\- Tes parents sont d'accord avec ce plan ?

\- Papa, oui. Il a aidé Fred et George à transformer la goule. Mais maman… tu la connais. Elle n'acceptera jamais l'idée qu'on s'en aille tant qu'on ne sera pas vraiment partis.

Ils gardèrent un instant le silence et je le respectai. Conformément à la volonté de Dumbledore, Ron n'avait rien dit à ses parents concernant la nature de la mission qu'ils s'étaient donnés et Hermione avait carrément ensorcelé les siens. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'admirer leur courage. Ils n'hésitaient pas une seconde à suivre Harry dans une quête hautement mortelle et sans vraiment de piste pour la débuter. D'ailleurs Hermione dut avoir la même pensée que moi car elle n'hésita pas à poser la question qui me brûlait les lèvres.

\- Ce que nous devons vraiment décider, c'est notre destination quand nous partirons d'ici. Je sais que tu aimerais aller à Godric's Hollow, Harry, et je comprends pourquoi, mais… est-ce que notre priorité ne devrait pas être les Horcruxes ?

Je fronçai les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'i Godric's Hollow ? C'est un village semi-magique…

Je fouillai dans mes souvenirs mais Harry répondit à ma question.

\- La tombe de mes parents, Drago. Je serais d'accord avec toi, Hermione, si seulement nous avions une autre piste. Sauf qu'on ne sait pas où trouver les Horcruxes, donc…

\- Et ne crois-tu pas que Voldemort pourrait surveiller Godric's Hollow ? Il s'attend probablement à ce que tu y retournes…

À présent que je savais ce que représentait le village pour Harry, je ne pus que me ranger de l'avis de la miss Je-Sais-Tout.

\- Hermione a probablement raison. C'est un risque superflu. Tu pourras y aller plus tard.

Harry sembla convaincu par nos arguments car il ne chercha plus à remettre le sujet sur le tapis. La conversation s'orienta sur le seul indice en notre possession, à savoir le médaillon contenant un message signé des initiales R.A.B.. Harry tira vers lui son sac à dos et en sortit le faux Horcruxe.  
\- J'ai volé le véritable Horcruxe et j'ai l'intention de le détruire dès que je le pourrai...

Ron tendit la main pour l'observer à son tour.

\- Et s'il avait vraiment réussi à le détruire ?

\- Il ou elle…

\- Peu importe. Ça en ferait un de moins pour nous !

\- Oui mais il faudrait quand même que nous tentions de retrouver le vrai médaillon, non ? Pour savoir si oui ou non il a été détruit.

Je réfléchis tout haut.

\- J'ai peut-être une idée pour connaître l'identité de ce fameux R.A.B.… S'il a signé par ses initiales, c'est que le mage noir devait le connaître personnellement. Il a peut-être été Mangemort ou en tout cas suffisamment proche pour connaître l'existence des Horcruxes. Hermione, j'imagine que tu ne dois pas avoir ce livre… Le Registre des Sang-Pur de Teignous Nott.

Hermione secoua la tête et Ron grimaça.

\- Je sais que mes parents considèrent ce livre comme une débilité. Mais on doit pouvoir se le procurer facilement.

\- Il doit probablement y en avoir un exemplaire dans la bibliothèque des Black. On devrait peut-être faire un tour au 12 square Grimmaurd mais Rogue connaissant le lieu, il sera peut-être surveillé au cas où des membres du Phénix y retourneraient…

\- De toute façon, pour l'instant, est-ce qu'on sait seulement comment détruire un Horcruxe ?

Hermione leva un doigt en l'air d'un air docte.

\- Justement, j'ai fait des recherches à ce sujet.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment ça ? Je croyais qu'il n'y avait pas de livres sur les Horcruxes à la bibliothèque ?

\- En effet, il n'y en avait pas. Dumbledore les avait tous enlevés mais… il ne les avait pas détruits…

Elle sortit de sa pile de droite un gros volume à la reliure en cuir noir, manifestement assez vieux et nous le montra : Secrets les plus sombres des forces du Mal. Ron se leva d'un coup pour mieux voir.

\- Par le caleçon de Merlin, comment… ?!

\- Juste après l'enterrement de Dumbledore, j'ai utilisé un simple sortilège d'Attraction et les livres sont sortis par la fenêtre de son bureau jusqu'au dortoir des filles. Je les ai simplement mis dans ma valise… Je ne pense pas qu'il m'en aurait voulu… ce n'est pas comme si nous voulions nous en servir pour fabriquer des Horcruxes, non ?

Harry et Ron étaient bouche bée et pour ma part, plus je la connaissais et plus la Gryffondor remontait dans mon estime. Je ne pus m'empêcher de la complimenter.

\- Remarquable. Et donc ça explique comment détruire ces saletés ?

\- Il faut quelque chose de tellement destructeur que l'Horcruxe ne puisse pas se régénérer de lui-même. Briser, frapper, écraser un Horcruxe n'a aucun effet. On doit l'endommager au point qu'aucune magie ne puisse le réparer.

Mon calice soupira, ses idées noires revenant à la surface.

\- J'aurais dû demander à Dumbledore comment il s'y était pris pour détruire l'anneau…

Je resserrai instinctivement mes bras autour de sa taille.

\- De toute façon de ce que tu m'as dit, Dumbledore avait presque perdu sa main dans le processus. Je refuse que tu utilises une méthode qui te détruise en même temps. Ou au pire je le ferais moi-même, ma nature de vampire devrait me protéger de tout dommage irréversible.

Je m'interrompis en entendant un pas rageur dans l'escalier. En effet quelques secondes plus tard, madame Weasley ouvrir la porte avec violence, faisant sursauter les trois amis. J'observai la scène avec amusement. Harry s'était précipité sur sa baguette, Hermione avait jeté son précieux livre au sol, son chat s'était caché sous le lit avec le poil ridiculement hérissé et Ron s'était cogné contre le mur.

\- Je suis désolée de troubler votre petite réunion ! Je ne doute pas que vous avez besoin de repos mais figurez-vous qu'il y a dans ma chambre un tas de cadeaux de mariage qui ne demande qu'à être trié. Or, il m'a semblé que vous étiez d'accord pour donner un coup de main !

\- Oh oui bien sûr, nous sommes désolés !

Hermione avait l'air terrifié. Elle rejoignit madame Weasley, suivi de près par Harry et Ron. Pour ma part j'étais, pour une fois, bien content d'être ignoré.

Les jours passaient et j'avais bientôt aussi hâte que Harry de quitter la maison Weasley. Le trio était sans cesse sollicité par madame Weasley pour toutes sortes de tâches et l'arrivée des parents de Fleur Delacour n'améliora en rien l'agitation ambiante. J'avais installé mon atelier de potion à la cave pour préparer quelques décoctions à emporter dans notre quête et je ne retrouvais mon calice qu'à la nuit tombée, mais il était tellement fatigué que même ma morsure ne parvenait qu'à peine à l'exciter. De plus il rêvait de nouveau fréquemment de Voldemort, comme si les sorts qu'ils avaient échangés l'autre soir avaient renouvelés le lien entre leurs deux esprits. Je n'étais pas vraiment rassuré à cette idée et passais mes heures d'insomnie à lire les livres que Hermione avait volé, sans parvenir à trouver une solution. Le matin du 31 juillet, Harry était encore en plein « cauchemar » et cette fois, il gémissait dans son sommeil au point de réveiller notre camarade de chambre. Ron s'était redressé dans son lit, les sourcils froncés, je me décidai donc à réveiller Harry par une légère secousse.

\- Harry. Réveille-toi…

Je vis son regard parcourir son entourage, sa main se posant machinalement sur son front. Je le serrai contre moi pour tenter d'apaiser son cœur.

\- Drago… Ron…

\- Tu prononçais sans cesse le nom de Gregorovitch… Tu veux nous raconter ?

Il se redressa et s'assit dans le lit, non sans faire une grimace.

\- Voldemort le cherche.

Ron eut une moue compatissante.

\- Le malheureux.

\- Il n'y avait pas de scène de torture pour une fois… mais un paysage de montagne… un village… J'ai l'impression qu'il est à l'étranger… Ça ne ressemblait pas à l'Angleterre…

Le nom m'était familier.

\- Il s'agit peut-être de Mykew Gregorovitch, le fabriquant de baguettes. C'est le deuxième meilleur après Ollivander. Ses méthodes sont différentes mais il est tout aussi réputé. Si Ollivander a été capturé par les Mangemorts mais qu'il ne lui donne pas ce qu'il veut, il s'est peut-être tourné vers Gregorovitch pour avoir ce qu'il cherche…

\- Dans tous les cas on n'est pas beaucoup plus avancés. Ne dis rien à Hermione, s'il te plaît Ron. Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'inquiète, et de toute façon je ne vois pas comment je pourrais bloquer mon esprit dans mon sommeil.

Ron hocha la tête, reprenant son sourire et attrapa et cadeau qui était jusque-là caché sous son lit.

\- N'y pensons plus ! Joyeux anniversaire Harry !

\- C'est vrai ! J'avais oublié ! Ça y est j'ai dix-sept ans !

J'empoignai son visage pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, Harry. J'aurais aimé avoir un cadeau pour toi, mais étant interdit de sortie… Je me rattraperais plus tard…

Ron jeta vers nous le cadeau de Harry que je rattrapais au vol.

\- Pitié les amoureux, épargnez-moi ça !

Harry sourit largement, empoignant sa baguette sous son oreiller.

\- Accio lunettes !

Je ricanai avec Ron lorsqu'il les reçu en plein dans les yeux. Mais nos moqueries n'apaisèrent en rien sa satisfaction à user de la magie et il attira vers lui ses vêtements, puis s'amusa à colorer les affiches de Ron.

\- Si j'étais toi, je fermerais ma braguette à la main. Ouvre donc ton cadeau !

Harry découvrit une petite boite qui contenait ce qui semblait être un petit pot de crème cosmétique. Il jeta un regard perplexe à Ron qui souriait toujours largement.

\- Pas de sucreries cette année, on fait une entorse à la tradition ?

\- Pour tes dix-sept ans je voulais quelque chose de spécial et d'utile. Au départ je voulais t'offrir quelque chose pour séduire des filles mais vu que ce n'est plus trop adapté, je te présente la lotion de vue nocturne ! C'est une des dernières inventions de Fred et George. Tu en étales un peu sur tes paupières et cela te permet de voir dans le noir. Ça évite d'avoir à lancer un Lumos, ça peut être pratique pour ne pas se faire repérer.

\- Génial ! Il faudra que je teste ça ! Je vais le ranger tout de suite dans mon sac à dos.

Harry et Ron descendirent ensuite déjeuner tandis que je restais dans la chambre, prisonnier de ma condition vampirique. Cependant, la date du mariage, et donc du départ, approchant, j'avais plusieurs choses à faire. J'avais demandé à Hermione le contenu exact de son paquetage pour pouvoir le compléter avec ce que je possédais. J'avais donc enchanté mon sac à dos avec un sortilège d'Extension indétectable et y avais rangé mon nécessaire à potion ainsi que les quelques livres que la jeune femme ne possédait pas, des vêtements, la chevalière des Malefoy que je ne portais plus, une bourse de Gallions, le parchemin à double sens dont Harry possédait toujours le jumeau, et surtout quelques potions que j'avais eu le temps de brasser pendant mes longues heures d'attente : trois Antidotes aux Poisons Courants, deux grandes fioles de Potion de Régénération Sanguine, une pommade anti douleur à base d'Essence de Murlap et une bouteille de potion régénérante de Wiggenweld. Chaque flacon soigneusement étiqueté et enchanté pour rester intact et hermétique en toute situation. Le soir-même, je m'étais entièrement couvert pour pouvoir être présent au dîner malgré le jour et la chaleur ambiante. Ganté, habillé de pied en cape avec une grande capuche rabaissée sur mon visage et une paire de lunettes de soleil, je me tenais dans le jardin en compagnie de Harry, Charlie Weasley qui était arrivé le matin même, Lupin, Tonks, Hagrid, Fred et George, Hermione, Ron, Madame Weasley, Ginny, Bill et Fleur ainsi que Monsieur et Madame Delacour et leur fille cadette Gabrielle. Il ne manquait plus que Monsieur Weasley et l'ambiance était empreinte d'une certaine émotion. Harry avait déjà reçu quelques beaux cadeaux en début de journée et madame Weasley avait fait un impressionnant gâteau en forme de Vif d'Or géant. Hagrid se remémora le jour où il était venu chercher Harry chez ses moldus pour lui annoncer qu'il était un sorcier et lui offrit une bourse en peau de Moke. Comme d'habitude, la plupart des gens m'ignoraient, seuls Harry, Ron, Hermione et Madame Weasley faisant l'effort de converser un minimum avec moi. Lupin avait « comme si de rien n'était » révélé aux Delacour ma nature de vampire et ils conservaient désormais une distance peu naturelle avec moi. C'était vraiment mesquin de sa part mais je ne relevai pas pour ne pas plomber l'ambiance et de toute façon il avait déjà l'air bien assez misérable sans mon aide... Soudain, alors que les invités s'apprêtaient à entamer le dessert, le Patronus de Monsieur Weasley apparu au milieu de la table.

\- Le ministre de la Magie arrive avec moi.

Lupin sursauta et prit la main de Tonks en se levant.

\- Il ne faut pas que nous restions ici. Harry, je suis désolé, je t'expliquerai plus tard.

Tous deux disparurent l'instant d'après tandis que monsieur Weasley arrivait accompagné de Rufus Scrimgeour, le ministre de la Magie.

\- Désolé de cette intrusion, d'autant que je tombe en pleine fête, à ce que je vois. Tous mes vœux.

Harry avait perdu son sourire et offrit un regard sinistre au ministre.

\- Merci.

\- Je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec vous en particulier, monsieur Potter. Ainsi qu'avec monsieur Ronald Weasley et miss Hermione Granger. Arthur m'a dit que Drago Malefoy était aussi ici. Est-ce vrai ?

Je relevai légèrement la tête pour que mon visage soit visible et levais la main.

\- Je suis là.

Scrimgeour fit une grimace en me voyant.

\- Bien. Allons dans un endroit plus discret. Où pouvons-nous aller ?

Ron et Hermione ne semblaient pas comprendre pourquoi le ministre souhaitaient leur parler et Monsieur et Madame Weasley échangèrent un regard inquiet.

\- Et bien… vous pourriez aller dans le salon…

\- Bien. Ce ne sera pas nécessaire de nous accompagner Arthur, votre fils me montrera le chemin.

Une fois dans le salon, Harry alluma les lumières d'un coup de baguette et Scrimgeour sortit un parchemin de sa poche. Le ciel était encore clair au dehors mais le crépuscule avait plongé la demeure dans la pénombre. Je découvris mon visage et retirai mes lunettes de soleil sous le regard nerveux du ministre.

-… J'ai des questions à poser à chacun d'entre vous et je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que je le fasse seul à seul. Si vous voulez bien m'attendre en haut vous-autres, je commencerai par Ronald.

C'était sans compter l'animosité de Harry.

\- Nous ne bougerons pas d'ici. Vous nous parlerez à tous les quatre ensembles ou pas du tout.

Hermione hocha vigoureusement la tête tandis que je croisais les bras. J'étais impressionné par mon calice. Il n'hésitait pas à se confronter au ministre de la magie sans prendre de pincettes ! Celui-ci soupira avant de hausser les épaules.

\- Soit. Dans ce cas, restons ensemble, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Comme vous le savez sûrement, c'est le testament d'Albus Dumbledore qui m'amène ici. Il a légué quelque chose à chacun d'entre vous.

Les trois amis ne purent dissimuler leur surprise tandis que je faisais mon possible pour paraître imperturbable. Harry n'attendit pas et ré-attaqua le ministre sans sommation.

\- Et bien évidemment il est commun que le ministre de la magie en personne s'occupe d'une simple succession… Dumbledore est mort il y a plus d'un mois. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu si longtemps pour nous donner cet héritage ?

Hermione eut un petit sourire supérieur, l'air de dire qu'elle savait des choses que les autres ignoraient.

\- C'est évident, non ? Ils voulaient examiner ce qu'il nous a laissé. Vous n'aviez aucun droit de faire ça !

Manifestement, la Gryffondor avait mangé du lion. Le ministre paru légèrement troublé.  
\- J'ai tous les droits ! Le décret sur les Confiscations légitimes donne au ministère le pouvoir de confisquer le contenu d'un testament…

\- Cette loi a été créée pour empêcher les sorciers de léguer des instruments de magie noir et le ministère doit d'abord donner les preuves que les objets en possession du défunt sont illégaux avant de les saisir ! Vous voulez insinuer que Dumbledore voulait nous transmettre quelque chose de maléfique ?

J'étais impressionné par sa connaissance du droit magique et manifestement Scrimgeour aussi. Il ignora cependant cette question et s'apprêta à reprendre la parole mais cette fois ce fut Harry qui l'interrompit.  
\- Pourquoi avoir décidé maintenant que nous pouvions recevoir ce qui nous revient ? Vous n'avez pas trouvé de prétexte pour le garder ?

Je m'empressai de répondre à la place du Ministre.

\- C'est simplement que le délai de trente et un jours est écoulé. Ils ne peuvent pas conserver les objets plus longtemps, à moins d'avoir pu prouver qu'ils étaient dangereux.

Encore une fois, Scrimgeour leva la tête et m'offrit son expression la plus méprisante.  
\- Il n'est guère étonnant qu'un Malefoy possède cette information. Votre famille a toujours eu pour habitude de s'infiltrer dans les moindres failles comme de vulgaires cafards. Mais passons. Dernières volontés et testament d'Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore… À Ronald Bilius Weasley, je laisse mon Déluminateur dans l'espoir qu'il se souviendra de moi lorsqu'il s'en servira.

J'ignorais l'insulte pour regarder l'objet en question. Il le donna à Ron qui le retourna entre ses mains, l'air stupéfait. Scrimgeour continua.

\- C'est un objet de grande valeur, peut-être même unique. En tout cas il est certain que Dumbledore l'a conçu lui-même. Pourquoi à votre avis, vous a-t-il légué un instrument si rare ? Dumbledore a dû avoir des milliers d'élèves. Pourtant êtes-vous les quatre seuls dont il se souvienne dans son testament ? Pour quelles raisons ? Quel usage pensait-il que vous feriez de ce Déluminateur monsieur Weasley ?

\- Il pensait que j'éteindrais les lumières, j'imagine. À quoi ça peut servir d'autre ?

J'avais bien envie de dire au ministre que l'usage des legs n'était certainement pas de ses affaires mais Ron s'en était parfaitement sortit car Scrimgeour ne trouva rien à dire. Il se pencha de nouveau sur le parchemin. J'attendais mon tour avec une certaine impatience. Que diable le vieux sorcier avait-il bien pu me léguer ! Et surtout pourquoi ?! Avait-il vraiment tout prévu au point de savoir que j'accompagnerai Harry dans sa chasse ?!

\- À miss Hermione Jean Granger, je lègue mon exemplaire des Contes de Beedle le Barde dans l'espoir qu'elle y trouvera de quoi se divertir et s'instruire.

Il remit à Hermione un petit livre qui semblait très ancien et était assez abîmé. Hermione le prit religieusement et versa même une larme avant de le serrer contre son torse. Puis ce fut au tour de Harry :

-… À Harry James Potter, je lègue le Vif d'or qu'il a attrapé lors de son premier match de Quidditch à Poudlard, pour lui rappeler ce que la persévérance et le talent apportent de récompenses et de bienfaits.

Harry fut soumis aux mêmes questions que ses camarades mais même lorsque Scrimgeour lui colla le Vif d'or dans la main, rien ne se passa. Je réprimai un ricanement face à l'air déçu du ministre mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, si Dumbledore avait caché quoi que ce soit à l'intérieur, il avait parfaitement prévu son coup. Enfin ce fut mon tour.

-… À Drago Lucius Malefoy, je lègue ma fiole sans fond, pour lui rappeler d'entretenir son don pour les Potions et que l'expérimentation audacieuse ouvre la porte de la réussite.

Il me remit entre les mains une petite fiole qui n'avait pas de particularité apparente si ce n'est les runes gravées sur son bouchon. Elle paraissait vide et propre. Pour le coup je restais sans voix.

\- Bien évidemment je ne vous demanderais pas pourquoi Dumbledore vous a offert cet objet à vous particulièrement, filleul de Severus Rogue, l'assassin de Dumbledore et fils de Lucius Malefoy, le Mangemort. Nul doute que Dumbledore était loin de se douter qu'il serait ainsi trahi.

\- Au risque de me répéter, je ne suis ni mon père ni mon parrain.

Scrimgeour haussa à nouveau les épaules mais ne se releva pas. Hermione perdit patience.

\- C'est tout, maintenant ?

\- Pas tout à fait. Je vous informe quand même, monsieur Potter, que Dumbledore vous avait légué autre chose, mais que celui-ci vous a été refusé. Il s'agissait de l'épée de Godric Gryffondor. Cependant cet objet a une grande importance historique pour la communauté sorcière, de ce fait il n'appartenait pas à Dumbledore de vous en faire don.

\- Elle appartient à Harry ! L'épée l'a choisie, c'est lui qui l'a trouvé, elle est sortie du Choixpeau magique pour venir à lui…

\- Désolé mais cela n'en fait pas la propriété exclusive de monsieur Potter pour autant, quelle que soit la décision de Dumbledore. Mais son leg pose question. Est-ce que Dumbledore croyait que seule l'épée de Gryffondor pouvait vaincre l'héritier de Serpentard ? Souhait-il vous la confier parce qu'il était convaincu, comme beaucoup d'autres, que vous êtes destiné à anéantir Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ?

Mon calice eut un sourire sans joie.

\- Intéressante théorie. Quelqu'un a-t-il déjà tenté de passer une épée au travers de Voldemort ? Le ministère devrait peut-être envoyer quelques-uns de ses employés à étudier la question au lieu de leur faire perdre leur temps à démonter des Déluminateurs ou à cacher au public des évasions d'Azkaban ! C'est donc ainsi que vous occupez vos journées, monsieur le ministre, enfermé dans votre bureau à essayer d'ouvrir un Vif d'or ? Des gens meurent, c'est ce qui a failli m'arriver, Voldemort m'a poursuivi à travers trois comtés, il a tué Maugrey Fol Œil, mais le ministère n'en a pas dit un mot, n'est-ce pas ? Et vous pensez toujours que nous allons coopérer avec vous ?

\- Vous allez trop loin, Potter !

Cette fois, le ministre perdit son calme, se leva d'un coup et enfonça brutalement sa baguette contre la poitrine de Harry. Ron et Hermione s'étaient levés d'un geste, leur baguette à la main, tandis que j'avais repoussé le ministre pour me placer entre lui et Harry. Mon calice leva ses mains en l'air.  
\- Du calme ! Ron, Hermione, Drago, ne lui donnez pas un prétexte pour nous arrêter.

Scrimgeour respirait bruyamment à présent, sa baguette pointée sur mon visage.

\- C'est ça gardez en laisse vos chiens de garde ! Je vous rappelle que je ne suis pas Dumbledore, qui pardonnait votre insolence et votre insubordination. Vous portez peut-être cette cicatrice comme une couronne, Potter, mais il n'appartient pas à un garçon de dix-sept ans de me dire comment je dois faire mon travail ! Il serait temps que vous appreniez à manifester un peu de respect !

Monsieur et madame Weasley arrivèrent alors, faisant reculer Scrimgeour qui sembla reprendre contenance. Le ministre se tourna sans ajouter un mot et quitta la maison des Weasley d'un pas raide, saluant à peine le reste des invités présents, sous l'œil stupéfait des Weasley et des Delacour.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula sans incident notable, les frères de Ron s'extasiant maintes fois sur le Déluminateur tandis que Hermione discutait avec les Delacour sur la France. Harry s'était assis sur mes genoux pour profiter de son gâteau d'anniversaire et le stress généré par l'arrivée du ministre s'était finalement résorbée. Le fait de me voir désormais sans capuche ni lunettes avait apaisé la méfiance des nouveaux venus et le baiser que j'avais échangé avec Harry avait arraché un éclat de stupeur de la part d'Hagrid. Lorsque nous montâmes nous coucher ce soir-là, l'ambiance était à la fête et tout le monde pensait au mariage qui aurait lieu le lendemain...

* * *

Yeah ! Un chapitre en une semaine ! Bon là c'est de la triche parce que j'ai repris de nombreux dialogues du livre… J'espère que vous n'avez pas l'impression de relire le tome 7 pour autant. Je veux tout de même m'approprier l'histoire pour vous offrir quelque chose d'original. Ce cher Drago s'est un peu ennuyé durant ces quelques jours mais il y aura de l'action à partir du prochain chapitre, comme vous vous en doutez.

Merci pour toutes les reviews que j'ai reçu, vous êtes adorables !

J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! 3


	10. Chapter 10

Auteur : Lady Zalia

Type : Action/Aventure, Romance et j'espère un peu d'humour

Disclaimers : Slash (Drarry). Personnages et univers à J. K. Rowling.

Je suis fatiguéeee… Le premier qui me dit que les profs sont des fainéants je lui lance une chaise métaphorique.

Ce chapitre c'est le mariage de Bill et Fleur et le début de la chasse aux Horcruxes. À l'heure où je commence ce chapitre, on est déjà mercredi, il est 23h passé et j'ai un verre de rhum sur mon bureau. C'est parti !

* * *

 *****/+/*** Chapitre 10**

Le mariage débutait en fin d'après-midi et malgré la proposition de Madame Weasley, je n'avais absolument aucune intention de m'y rendre. Déjà parce que voir Harry sous les effets du Polynectar m'était assez désagréable, mais ensuite parce qu'il était très compliqué de porter une cape d'invisibilité au milieu d'une foule, et que le cas contraire, de nombreux invités ne manqueraient pas de s'étonner des raisons de la présence d'un Malefoy à un mariage Weasley tant il était de notoriété publique que nos deux familles se haïssaient.

J'avais enfilé mes lunettes de soleil et couvert le sommet de mon crâne pour pouvoir observer le jardin depuis la chambre de Ron. D'ici je pouvais voir la zone de transplanage et le chapiteau blanc qui hébergeait la réception. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et le gros des invités arriva vers trois heures de l'après-midi. Harry avait pris l'apparence d'un jeune moldu roux un peu enrobé et je n'avais pu réprimer une grimace en le voyant sous cet aspect. Malgré son manque de confiance, il était tellement séduisant sous sa vraie forme !

D'ailleurs je commençais déjà à être un peu jaloux… Tous ces gens étaient pressés autour de mon calice pendant que j'étais cloîtré dans cette chambre… Heureusement que je savais Harry être un pur homo car Fleur Delacour avait invité ses cousines vélanes…

En revanche, lorsque je vis arriver Victor Krum près d'une heure plus tard, j'hésitai fortement à descendre. Krum, le célèbre attrapeur bulgare, était vraiment beau gosse, brun comme Harry, mais plus massif et avec une petite barbe parfaitement taillée. Il était aussi un sorcier puissant qui avait été sélectionné par la Coupe de Feu pour représenter Durmstrang. Personnellement, Harry était le seul qui occupait mes pensées les moins chastes, mais qu'en était-il pour lui ? Je secouai la tête. Harry était mon calice et je devais avoir totalement confiance en sa fidélité : il était de toute façon bien trop épris de moi pour songer à Krum ne serait-ce qu'une seconde autrement qu'avec une amitié polie.

J'espérai d'ailleurs qu'il ne serait pas trop fatigué lorsqu'il rejoindrait notre couche dans plusieurs heures…

Les invités étant tous arrivés et la cérémonie se déroulant dorénavant hors de ma vue, je retournai à l'observation du legs de Dumbledore que j'avais rangé dans mon sac. Je ne l'avais qu'à peine observé face à Scrimgeour mais j'avais vraiment envie d'en percer les secrets. J'étais certes l'un, si ce n'est le meilleur étudiant en potion de Poudlard, mais ce n'étais pas suffisamment exceptionnel pour motiver le don de Dumbledore, d'autant que Slughorn ne m'avait guère complimenté l'année passée. La seule raison crédible pour laquelle le vieux fou m'avait fait un tel cadeau était ma relation avec Harry. Et si Harry ne lui en avait rien dit, était-il possible que ce soit Rogue ?! Dans tous les cas, il était manifeste qu'il approuvait ma présence à ses côtés. Et pourtant Dumbledore connaissait ma nature… Posant la fiole sur le bureau, je la scrutai sous toutes les coutures sans parvenir à en percer le secret. Je ne connaissais pas cette rune et je ne l'avais trouvé dans aucun de mes manuels… Finalement en désespoir de cause, je retirai le bouchon qui se détacha avec un plop sonore. Quelle ne fut pas ma stupeur en sentant l'odeur qui se dégageait à présent de la fiole ! Du sang ! Je ne pouvais m'y tromper, tous mes sens vampiriques étaient à présent dirigés sur ce parfum. La fiole de Dumbledore avait contenu du sang et l'odeur était aussi puissante que si elle en avait été remplie alors qu'elle semblait propre et vide. Je lorgnais à travers le goulot sans percevoir le moindre changement. Quel était cet enchantement apposé par le vieux fou !? Je glissai mon petit doigt dans le récipient sans sentir la moindre trace d'un liquide, je la retournai carrément… Puis je me remémorai les paroles apposées sur le testament… Il avait parlé d'« expérimentation audacieuse »… Pour le coup il fallait vraiment être inconscient pour faire ce que j'avais en tête, mais je doute que Dumbledore, aussi dément soit-il, aurait voulu m'empoisonner. D'un geste, je portais la fiole à mes lèvres et penchais la tête en arrière, utilisant ma langue pour maîtriser l'écoulement de la potentielle potion qui en sortirait. Une gorgée, une simple gorgée… Mes jambes cédèrent sous la surprise et je me retrouvais au sol. Le liquide qui en sortit était indubitablement du sang. Le sang d'Albus Dumbledore. Je percevais ses souvenirs. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers Harry et les Horcruxes… Mieux qu'un fragment de mémoire dans une Pensine, ces souvenirs avaient été préparés pour moi et moi seul. Je reportai mon regard sur la fiole. Impossible de savoir combien il en restait. Si je me fiais à sa taille, elle ne devait pas pouvoir en contenir plus de 33cl... Sauf que le testament parlait d'une « fiole sans fond ». Quoi qu'il en soit, le vieux directeur ne s'était sans doute pas saigné à blanc, il fallait donc absolument que je sois économe pour pouvoir l'interroger en cas de besoin. Je me concentrai à nouveau sur les quelques souvenirs que j'avais lu… Rogue… Dumbledore ressentait une confiance absolue en Severus. C'était bien lui qui lui avait dévoilé la nature de ma relation avec Harry. Mais pour quelle raison ? De quel camp était-il le traître ?! Était-il possible que Rogue ait tué Dumbledore sur son ordre ? La fiole me brûlait la main, je voulais tant avoir la réponse à cette question égoïste… Mais il fallait que je me montre digne du présent, Dumbledore m'avait remis son propre sang pour nous aider dans la chasse aux Horcruxes et non pas soulager l'esprit d'un filleul pour son parrain.

Je sortis une feuille de parchemin pour noter les informations que j'avais pu récolter :

\- Dumbledore avait une confiance absolue en Rogue

\- Rogue a dit à Dumbledore que je voulais faire de Harry mon calice et j'étais sincère dans mes sentiments

\- Les Horcruxes sont des concentrés de magie noire, difficiles à détruire et protégés par de nombreux maléfices.

\- Rogue soignait régulièrement Dumbledore et lui a permis de contenir la propagation du maléfice lié à la bague à sa seule main droite.

donc... - Rogue était _probablement_ au courant pour les Horcruxes...

\- Dumbledore savait qu'il allait mourir à brève échéance. Son testament a été rédigé récemment en prenant en compte ma nouvelle alliance avec Harry, la méfiance de Scrimgeour et la montée en puissance de Voldemort.

Je reposais mon crayon. Je ne pouvais que reconnaître l'intelligence du vieil homme, même si ses manipulations n'en devenaient que plus visibles. Nous étions tous les pions soit de Dumbledore, soit de Voldemort…

Les heures passaient et la fenêtre ouverte m'apportait les bruits de la fête. Le soleil déclinait lentement à présent mais le brouhaha provoqué par l'orchestre et les conversations mêlées ne s'était pas atténué. De quoi pouvaient-ils bien parler ? Je sondais un instant l'esprit de mon calice pour palper ses émotions et fus atterré de ne pas y avoir prêté plus tôt attention, tant j'étais absorbé par mon étude. Harry était manifestement mal à l'aise, et ce pour une raison que j'ignorais. Il émanait de lui un mélange de fatigue, mais aussi… un sentiment de trahison ?

Bien décidé à en comprendre la cause, je descendis les marches à toute vitesse et traversa le jardin pour rejoindre le chapiteau. La réception était bondée et je bénis notre lien pour me permettre de le localiser en un clin d'œil. Me faufilant dans sa direction, je me calmai instantanément en l'apercevant. Il avait l'air maussade mais discutait avec Hermione, ses états d'âme ne devaient donc pas être si graves... En revanche, je n'eus qu'à peine le temps de parvenir jusqu'à lui qu'un Patronous en forme de lynx atterrit au beau milieu de la piste de danse. La voix de Kinglsey Shacklebolt retentit alors :

\- Le ministère est tombé. Scrimgeour est mort. Ils arrivent !

Une ou deux secondes de silence suivirent cette annonce, puis un capharnaüm épouvantable déchira l'atmosphère. Les invités criaient, gémissaient, fuyaient le chapiteau en une foule désordonnée. Les parois du tissu se déchirèrent et les gens commencèrent à transplaner, signe que les sortilèges de Protection venaient de tomber. Je ne perdais pas une seconde, levant ma baguette en l'air.

\- Accio sac à dos ! Accio sac à dos de Harry !

Je récupérais rapidement nos affaires avant de rejoindre mon calice. Harry et Hermione avaient sortis leurs baguettes et s'étaient placé dos à dos, regardant frénétiquement autour d'eux, sans doute à la recherche de Ron. Puis des Mangemorts apparurent, plusieurs dizaines de silhouettes enveloppées de capes noires et au visage recouvert d'un masque sinistre. Mon estomac se serra à l'idée que mon père puisse être parmi eux. Harry se mit à crier.

\- Ron ! Ron, où es-tu ?!

Plusieurs Protego retentirent dans la foule et d'autres sortilèges leurs répondirent. Finalement, Ron tomba presque sur nous, attrapant d'instinct le bras tendu de Hermione tandis que je tenais Harry fermement contre moi. La jeune femme nous fit transplaner et le temps de cligner des yeux, nous étions arrivés au beau milieu d'une ville. De grands immeubles et des boutiques illuminées bordaient la rue de part et d'autre. Ron fut le premier à sortir de cette stupeur dans laquelle nous étions tous paralysés.

\- Où sommes-nous ?

\- Tottenham Court Road à Londres, c'est un quartier moldu. Marchez droit devant vous, il faut trouver un endroit où se changer.

Je tenais toujours Harry par le bras et nous suivîmes Ron et Hermione avec l'air le plus naturel dont nous étions capables, ce qui n'était facile avec l'angoisse qui étreignait mon calice.

J'avais remonté ma baguette dans ma manche pour ne pas interpeller les moldus qui nous entouraient mais restais sur le qui-vive, portant mon regard sur le moindre mouvement autour de moi. La rue dans laquelle nous avions atterri n'était heureusement peuplée que de soulards qui ne prêtaient guère attention à l'accoutrement sorcier de Ron et Harry. Hermione portait une robe de soirée et pour ma part j'étais en pantalon et chemise.

\- Hermione, je n'ai rien pour me changer !

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Ron, j'ai des vêtements. Ayez simplement l'air naturel. Dès qu'on trouve un endroit discret je sortirais tout de mon sac. J'y ai jeté un sortilège d'extension indétectable.

Nous parvînmes à trouver une impasse assez sombre et Hermione sortit un jean, un t-shirt, un sweat et une paire de baskets qu'elle tendit à Ron avant de se changer elle-même. Pour ma part j'avais fait de même pour Harry avant sortir sa cape d'invisibilité.

\- Tu es vraiment étonnante Hermione. Tu avais pensé à mettre tout ça dans ton sac !

\- Merci Ron.

\- Hermione m'avait parlé de son plan et je dois dire qu'elle a eu le nez fin. Heureusement que j'ai eu l'idée de descendre à ce moment. Mais maintenant, que fait-on ?

Harry avait terminé de s'habiller mais s'était mis à grelotter contre moi. Je le pris dans mes bras pour lui frotter le dos lorsqu'il prit la parole pour la première fois depuis notre départ.

\- Les autres… Les invités du mariage…

Hermione lui coupa la parole.

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous en soucier pour l'instant. C'est toi qu'ils cherchent. Nous mettrions tout le monde encore plus en danger si nous retournions là-bas.

Ron hocha la tête.

\- Elle a raison. Et la plupart des membres de l'Ordre étaient présents. Ils sauront se protéger sans nous.

Harry ne répondit pas, toujours serré contre moi. Je sentais que la peur lui enserrait le ventre. Désormais c'était concret. Voldemort avait pris le pouvoir. Et ses mangemorts pouvaient œuvrer au grand jour… Ce qui nous empêchait désormais d'agir sous nos identités réelles.

\- Trouvons un endroit pour se poser. Il nous faut un plan pour les heures qui viennent. Il est probable qu'ils nous cherchent avant tout dans des rues sorcières… On ne peut pas se permettre louer des chambres au Chaudron Baveur ou encore moins à Pré-au-Lard…

Hermione sembla pensive un moment.

\- J'imagine qu'on pourrait essayer la maison de mes parents mais il y a un risque que les Mangemorts aillent y faire un tour…

Un groupe d'ivrogne passa sur le trottoir d'en face et l'éclat de leurs voix fit immédiatement retourner Ron et Hermione. Un peu plus à l'aise mais toujours à cran, nous marchâmes encore quelques minutes avant de trouver un café d'allure particulièrement miteuse mais qui avait l'avantage d'être désert. Nous nous installâmes tous les quatre dans un box, Ron et Hermione face à moi et Harry, toujours sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Hermione ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil vers la porte et je levai les sourcils, lui faisant signe de la main de se calmer. J'avais déjà bien assez de l'angoisse d'Harry à gérer…

Elle plongea son regard un instant dans le mien et soupira tandis que la serveuse s'avançait vers nous. Hermione commanda trois cappuccinos qui nous furent rapidement servis et je glissai la commande discrètement sur ma droite pour qu'Harry puisse boire sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Ses mains me semblaient presque plus froides que les miennes… Il se mit à chuchoter.

\- Voldemort a tué Scrimgeour…

Ron et Hermione gardèrent le silence. Pour ma part j'haussai les épaules.

\- Dis-toi qu'il aura fini par reconnaître que tu avais raison en disant que la menace était réelle…

Quelques instants plus tard, deux hommes entrèrent dans le café et s'assirent dans le box juste derrière Ron et Hermione. Je fronçai les sourcils, ne les quittant pas des yeux. Ils avaient baissé la tête et ne semblaient pas prêter attention à nous mais je ne pouvais pas me départir d'une impression de malaise, comme lorsqu'on devine la présence d'un danger sous la surface de l'eau… Je tapotai doucement la cuisse d'Harry pour lui montrer les deux hommes du regard et je le sentis se tendre. Hermione avait baissé la voix.

\- Je propose qu'on trouve un endroit tranquille pour transplaner et qu'on aille quelque part à la campagne. De là on pourra envoyer un message à l'Ordre.

Ron se mit à chuchoter à son tour.

\- Tu sais faire le coup du Patronus qui parle ?

\- Je me suis entraînée et je crois que oui.

\- Très bien, du moment que ça ne leur attire pas d'ennuis, mais ils ont peut-être été arrêtés à l'heure qu'il est.

Je tapotai mon ongle sur la table pour attirer leur attention.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est très prudent. S'ils n'ont pas été arrêtés ils sont forcément surveillés. Ron et Hermione, tout le monde vous a vu au mariage. N'importe qui pourra confirmer que vous n'êtes ni malade ni en Australie… Et s'ils sont venus aussi vite, c'est qu'ils devaient penser que Harry était présent. Scrimgeour leur a peut-être dit où on se trouvait. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux faire profil bas quelques jours et observer comment les choses évoluent. Si les Mangemorts ont pris le pouvoir, il faut s'attendre à pas mal de changement dans les semaines à venir…

Hermione hocha la tête tandis que Ron avait porté la tasse à ses lèvres. Il n'avala qu'une gorgée avant de la reposer un peu brusquement sur la table en grimaçant.

-… Beurk, ce truc est dégoûtant ! Allons-y, je ne veux plus boire cette boue. Hermione tu as de l'argent moldu ?

\- Oui, j'ai pris tout ce que j'avais sur mon compte d'épargne avant de venir au Terrier…

Elle se pencha pour fouiller son sac, mais au même instant, les deux hommes s'étaient levés et avaient pointés leurs baguettes sur nous. Ron se jeta sur Hermione pour la coucher sur le siège tandis qu'un sortilège fusait entre Harry et moi. Harry lança un Stupéfix et le plus grand des hommes fut frappé en pleine tête avant de tomber inconscient. Le second jeta un Incarcerem qui atteint Ron et je ripostais par un autre Stupéfix. Le deuxième homme, qui était probablement un Mangemort, s'écroula derrière lui en renversant la table et son contenu alla s'écraser sur le sol. La serveuse s'était mise à hurler sans discontinuer, les deux mains sur la tête et je la visai de ma baguette :

\- Silencio ! Petrificus totalus !

Le café ressemblait à un champ de bataille. Le sortilège qui avait raté sa cible avait fracassé le carrelage au mur, deux tables étaient renversées, les tasses en morceau gisaient au sol avec le reste du café et un cendrier brisé. Hermione pointa sa baguette sur Ron pour le libérer mais tremblait tellement qu'elle lui entailla la jambe et dû s'y reprendre à deux fois. Je m'approchais du plus grand Mangemort qui était blond et avait une stature impressionnante.

\- Lui je le reconnais. C'est Thorfinn Rowle.

Harry retourna du pied l'autre Mangemort et Ron lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre.

\- Celui-là c'est Dolohov. Sa tête était mise à prix sur les vieilles affiches.

\- Peu importe leurs noms ! Comment nous ont-ils trouvés ? Qu'allons-nous faire ?

Harry baissa la cape de son visage.

\- Que quelqu'un aille fermer la porte. Ron, éteins les lumières. Il nous faut un peu de temps, qui sait s'ils ont prévenu des renforts…

Hermione alla verrouiller le café tandis que Ron utilisait son Déluminateur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire d'eux ? Le plus sage serait de les tuer, ça ferait deux Mangemorts de moins. Je peux m'en charger si tu ne veux pas le faire.

\- Non, Drago. On va simplement effacer leurs souvenirs. Comme ça ils perdront notre piste. Si nous les tuons, il deviendra évident que nous étions ici.

Je haussais les épaules et Ron eut l'air soulagé.

\- J'aime autant ça. Mais je n'ai jamais pratiqué de sortilège d'amnésie.

\- Je ne suis pas hyper convaincu mais je respecte ta décision. Moi je maîtrise ce sortilège. Il faudra aussi s'occuper de la serveuse…

Hermione effaça les souvenirs de la jeune moldue tandis que je jetais le sort sur les deux Mangemorts inanimés. De leur côté, Ron et Harry réparaient les dégâts pour effacer toute trace de notre passage. Ron se mit à marmonner.

\- Il faut qu'on trouve un endroit sûr où nous cacher. Il nous faut un plan pour chasser les vous-savez-quoi et il faut qu'on puisse réfléchir sans craindre une attaque toutes les cinq minutes…

\- Allons au square Grimmaurd… Techniquement il m'appartient, la maison a ses propres sortilèges pour défendre son propriétaire.

Hermione s'empressa de le contredire.

\- Ne sois pas stupide, Harry. Rogue connaît son existence et son emplacement, il peut y aller quand il veut et y a sans doute déjà conduit des Mangemorts !

\- Le père de Ron a dit que Fol Œil avait jeté des maléfices contre Rogue pour l'en empêcher. Et quand bien même il leur aurait dit l'adresse il doit bien exister des sortilèges pour les empêcher d'y entrer. De toute façon, Hermione, est-ce tu vois une meilleure solution dans l'immédiat ? Il faut qu'on se repose. Drago montera la garde pendant notre sommeil, n'est-ce pas ? C'est la solution la plus sûre…

Je hochai la tête.

\- Je n'ai personnellement rien de mieux à proposer.

Hermione n'avait pas l'air convaincue mais ne répondit rien. Quand tout fut remis en ordre, les deux Mangemorts furent assis autour de la table et la serveuse sur une chaise derrière son comptoir. Hermione déverrouilla la porte du café et Ron rétablit la lumière en actionnant le Déluminateur. Enfin, les maléfices de stupéfixion furent annulés et l'instant d'après nous avions disparu.

Je ne connaissais pas le manoir Black et ma mère ne m'en ayant jamais parlé, je ne savais pas trop à quoi m'attendre, ce fut donc Harry qui me fit transplaner. Nous arrivâmes à une place entourée de hautes maisons. Je compris au premier coup d'œil qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un quartier sorcier, de part ce que je pouvais voir aux fenêtres environnantes et aux voitures garées contre les trottoirs.

\- La maison est dissimulée entre le 11 et le 13. Allons-y !

Je suivis sans attendre Harry, Ron et Hermione qui semblaient courir en direction d'un mur. À peine un mètre avant une petite grille en fer forgé, Harry m'attira contre lui.

\- 12, Square Grimmaurd. Répète.

À peine avais-je suivi sa consigne qu'une vieille porte délabrée était apparue sur le mur, accompagnée de fenêtres sombres. C'était comme si les deux maisons précédentes s'étaient écartées pour laisser l'autre se glisser entre elles. La demeure semblait abandonnée et usée par le temps mais la poignée argentée de la porte brillait dans la nuit. Elle avait été sculptée en forme de serpent, comme il était commun dans les vieilles demeures de sorciers adeptes des théories suprématistes Sang Pur. Harry sortit sa baguette pour déverrouiller la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit dans un cliquetis de métal. Nous nous précipitâmes à l'intérieur avant de refermer derrière nous tandis que des lampes à gaz accrochées aux murs s'allumaient toutes seules. Au plafond, un lustre en fer forgé représentant des serpents semblait être le nid d'une colonie d'araignées et au mur étaient accrochés plusieurs portraits de sorciers à l'air austères ainsi que, comble du mauvais goût, plusieurs têtes d'elfes de maison empaillées. Face à nous, un escalier montait vers un premier étage plongé dans l'obscurité. Personne ne semblait oser s'avancer. Hermione montra un horrible porte-parapluie en forme de jambe de troll couché par terre.

\- Je crois que quelqu'un est venu ici.

Ron haussa les épaules, essayant de paraître détendu, mais sa voix était loin d'être assurée.

\- Quelqu'un l'aura peut-être fait tomber quand l'Ordre a quitté la maison.

Je vis Harry regarder autour de nous, baguette levée.

\- Où sont donc ces maléfices jetés contre Rogue ?

\- Peut-être qu'ils ne sont activés qu'en sa présence…

Ron avait beau dire ça, il n'avait pas bougé pour autant. Je pris Harry par la main, l'incitant à avancer.

\- Il va falloir être sûr. Harry, si tu es ici chez toi, la maison devrait te reconnaître. Annonce ta présence. Normalement tu ne devrais avoir rien à craindre.

Harry s'avança d'un pas et je me collais soigneusement à lui. C'est alors que la voix de Maugrey Fol Œil résonna dans la pénombre, nous faisant tous sursauter.

\- Severus Rogue ?

\- Je suis Harry Potter, légataire Black, propriétaire de cette demeure !

Un sortilège siffla et je sentis ma langue s'enrouler sur elle-même mais je n'eus pas le temps de faire un geste que l'effet se dissipa. L'expression affichée par les autres indiquait qu'ils devaient avoir ressentis la même chose et je commençai à rire en voyant Harry, louchant sur un doigt qu'il s'apprêtait à mettre dans sa bouche tandis que Ron semblait sur le point de vomir. Hermione essaya d'articuler.

\- Ce… Ce doit ê… être un sor… sortilège de Laangue de Plomb que Fol Œil destinait à Rogue !

Ce n'était pas la première fois que j'étais victime d'un tel sortilège, et si ce n'était pas très agréable, c'était parfaitement inoffensif.

\- Dans ce cas heureusement que nous sommes venus ensembles car il est possible qu'aucun d'entre nous ne puisse désormais plus parler de cette demeure à qui que ce soit.

Harry fit un pas de plus et l'instant d'après, une haute silhouette grise apparut, que je reconnu immédiatement comme Albus Dumbledore, mais tel qu'il devait paraître dans sa tombe, le visage émacié, décharné et les orbites vides. Il leva un bras squelettique vers Harry et je m'interposai immédiatement, mu par mon instinct.

\- Non ! Drago…

Il avait sorti sa baguette mais ne savait manifestement pas quoi faire avec. Je tâchai de réfléchir à toute vitesse. La silhouette ne semblait pas tangible et je doutais que le moindre sort lui fasse quoi que ce soit. Hermione avait poussé un hurlement strident et son cri avait réveillé le portrait d'une vieille sorcière à l'air revêche.

\- Albus Dumbledore nous ne sommes pas vos meurtriers !

\- Ce n'est pas nous qui vous avons tué !

Harry et moi avions parlé en même temps et je ne sais pas lequel de nous deux avait prononcé la formule adéquate mais la silhouette explosa dans un grand nuage de poussière qui fit tousser mes trois camarades. Hermione était accroupie par terre, les bras sur sa tête et Ron s'était baissé pour la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Tout va b… bien… C'est f… fini…

\- Sang-de-Bourbe ! Vermine ! Opprobre et déshonneur, honteuses salissures dans la maison de mes ancêtres !

Je pointai le portrait du menton, plutôt amusé par la vieille harpie qui s'époumonait dans son cadre.

\- C'est qui celle-là ?

Harry pointa sa baguette sur elle et les rideaux qui l'entouraient se refermèrent sur elle, la réduisant au silence.

\- Vous, TAISEZ-VOUS ! … Il s'agit de Walburga Black, la mère de Sirius. Ce qui en fait ta grande tante si je ne me trompe pas.

\- Une femme charmante, je regrette de ne pas l'avoir connue plus tôt !

\- Oh elle aurait sans doute eu une autre réaction face à un petit neveu qui représentait aussi fièrement Serpentard !

Harry fit quelques pas dans le hall mais rien d'autre ne se manifesta.

-… J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a plus rien.

Hermione avait repris la maîtrise d'elle-même. Elle agita sa baguette.

\- Avant d'aller plus loin, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux vérifier… Hominium revelio !

\- Et c'était sensé faire quoi ça ?

\- « Ça » comme tu dis Ron, est sensé indiquer toute présence humaine. S'il y avait eu une personne autre que nous ici, le sortilège me l'aurait indiqué. Désormais je peux vous assurer que nous sommes seuls ici.

Je me sentis obligé de compléter son information.

\- Et comme son nom l'indique, ça n'indique que les humains. Je ne suis pas certain que cela fonctionne pour les lycans et les vampires mais j'aurais détecté l'un ou l'autre en entrant. En tout cas cela ne fonctionne ni pour les goules, ni pour les elfes de maison, ni pour tout autre créature en fait… mais j'imagine que nous sommes hors de danger désormais…

Elle roula des yeux face à ma précision et indiqua les escaliers de la main.

\- Allons là-haut.

Nous montâmes au premier étage où se trouvaient un salon, une salle de bain et une chambre. Le salon était une pièce assez vaste, éclairée par de vieilles lampes à gaz que Hermione alluma et qui possédait aussi un lustre poussiéreux à son haut plafond. Les murs étaient recouverts d'une peinture verte passée et ornés de tapisseries sales. De lourds rideaux de velours vert obstruaient les fenêtres et Ron en écarta un pour observer la rue.

\- Je ne vois personne dehors. Ils ne peuvent pas entrer mais j'imagine qu'ils nous auraient quand même suivis s'ils savaient où on était.

Soudain, sans le moindre signe avant-coureur, une violente douleur traversa Harry et un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Je me précipitai sur lui pour le soutenir alors que ses jambes cédaient sous son poids et que tout son corps exprimait l'intensité de la souffrance dont il était victime.

\- Aaah… ma cicatrice…

\- Harry, tu vois quelque chose ? Est-ce qu'il est chez moi ?!

Je repoussais sans ménagement le rouquin qui s'était approché. Harry était au bord de l'évanouissement. Je ne l'avais jamais vu expérimenter son lien avec Voldemort avec une telle intensité.

\- Non… il est furieux… Il est vraiment fou de rage…

\- Et s'il était au Terrier ! Quoi d'autre ? Est-ce qu'il est en train de torturer quelqu'un ?

Hermione se tourna vers lui, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Harry ! Je croyais que c'était terminé ! Qu'il ne pouvait plus accéder à ton esprit ! Tu ne dois pas le laisser faire !

\- Je pense… que le lien se rétablit… quand il perd le contrôle… ses émotions… si violentes…

\- Mais ferme ton esprit ! Dumbledore ne voulait pas que tu utilises cette connexion ! C'est pourquoi tu étais censé apprendre l'occlumancie !

Cette fois, c'en était trop ! Je grognai et retroussai instinctivement mes lèvres sur mes crocs, entraînant mon calice en arrière.

\- Mais ferme là Granger ! Tous les deux, lâchez-le ! Vous ne voyez pas qu'il souffre ! Toi, tu ne crois pas que si c'était si simple il l'aurait fermé depuis longtemps cette connexion ? Il a l'air de s'amuser là peut-être ?!

Des larmes perlaient à ses yeux et il ressemblait à une poupée de chiffon entre mes bras. Pourtant, quand Hermione poussa un nouveau cri, il se redressa, la baguette à la main. J'admirai sa réactivité malgré que sa douleur n'ait pas baissé en intensité. Un Patronus en forme de belette venait d'apparaître dans le salon et je reconnus celui du père de Ron qui avait annoncé la venue de Scrimgeour quelques jours plus tôt.

\- Famille saine et sauve, ne répondez pas, sommes surveillés.

L'animal de lumière se volatilisa en un instant et Ron s'affala sur le canapé, partagé entre le soulagement et un autre sentiment, sans doute la peine de ne pouvoir être à leurs côtés. Hermione s'approcha et lui prit le bras avec affection. Ils semblaient avoir tous deux oublié ma diatribe…

\- Ils vont bien Ron, ils vont bien…

Harry s'effondra de nouveau dans mes bras, fermant les yeux, mais je ressentais un certain soulagement dans sa détresse. Il considérait véritablement les Weasley comme sa famille. Ron releva les yeux vers Harry.

\- Harry… Je suis désolé... Je suis mort de trouille à l'idée qu'il leur arrive quelque chose…

\- T'inquiète. Je comprends. Famille…

La douleur ne semblait pas refluer, bien au contraire. Il plongea un regard suppliant vers moi.

-… Drago… Salle de bain…

Le lien me hurlait sa souffrance mais je savais que seul Voldemort en était la cause et il n'en était sans doute même pas conscient ! Je redressai Harry de force, le portant presque jusqu'à une salle de bain de marbre noir. Je n'avais pas le temps d'admirer l'architecture. Harry était brûlant de fièvre, ses pupilles dilatées montrant à quel point son esprit était au bord du gouffre. D'ailleurs, à peine avais-je refermé la porte de la salle de bain derrière nous qu'il se laissa aller, poussant un long gémissement, son regard vide preuve qu'il s'était abandonné à la vision. Je l'allongeai au sol mais il se recroquevilla en position fœtale à peine l'avais-je lâché. Je retirai ma chemise et m'assis contre la baignoire avant de l'attirer à moi, sa tête contre mon torse nu. La froideur de ma peau de vampire ne manquerait pas de le soulager au moins de cette fièvre qui le vrillait.

\- Je suis là, Harry.

Ses halètements s'apaisèrent doucement et je reposai mon menton sur sa tête tout en continuant mes caresses sur son dos. Même si je l'avais déjà fait, je refusais de le mordre durant sa vision. C'était un moment privilégié entre moi et Harry et je refusais que Voldemort souille cela. Je le lui avais expliqué et il avait été d'accord avec moi, pourtant il me coûtait tellement de le voir souffrir ! J'étais là pour lui, en toute circonstance, mais là j'étais impuissant… La pommade de Murlap n'était pas adaptée à ce genre de douleur… Peut-être un Philtre de Paix… Dans tous les cas, il pourrait toujours être utile de fabriquer ici quelques potions que je n'avais pu faire dans la cave de Ron, comme un Philtre Revigorant… La voix de mon calice interrompit mes pensées.

\- Voldemort… Il est en train de torturer Rowle… pour nous avoir laissé s'échapper… Il sait que nous étions là-bas…

Je me gardai de lui rappeler que j'avais raison. Je me promis cependant de tuer le prochain Mangemort qui s'en prendrait à lui. Les laisser vivre n'avait vraiment aucun bénéfice. Harry rouvrit les yeux et des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

\- Ça y est, c'est fini ?

Il hocha la tête mais ne se redressa pas, enserrant au contraire mon torse comme une peluche géante.

\- Laisse… ici… encore un peu…

Je compris qu'il ne voulait pas encore affronter le regard de ses amis. Malgré leur bonne volonté, ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre ce qu'il vivait. Trop prompts à juger, trop humains aussi… D'ailleurs de petits pas derrière la porte m'informèrent de l'arrivée d'au moins l'un d'entre eux.

\- Harry… Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Je suis avec lui Gr… Hermione. Inutile de rester là.

Ma mauvaise humeur me faisait reprendre mes anciennes habitudes. Ne comptait-elle pas s'excuser pour avoir crié sur Harry quelques minutes plus tôt ?!

\- Je comprends. J'ai proposé à Ron de tous dormir dans le salon avec les duvets. Je ne me sens pas capable de dormir seule dans une chambre. Vous nous direz quand la salle de bain sera libre…

J'allais répliquer qu'elle pourrait bien être occupée toute la nuit et que je ne comptais pas forcer Harry à bouger mais mon amant se redressa et entrepris de se relever.

\- C'est bon Hermione…

Son visage était presque aussi pâle que le mien et pourtant je ne lui avais pas prélevé la moindre goutte de sang. D'ailleurs Hermione ne manqua pas d'en faire la remarque.

\- Tu as une mine épouvantable Harry. Drago, était-ce bien raisonnable de boire autant !

Je levais les mains pour signaler que je n'avais rien fait mais ce fut Harry qui lui répondit.

\- Il ne m'a pas mordu Hermione, je ne me sentais pas bien et Drago a simplement veillé sur moi.

Cette fois, elle soupira, reconnaissant ses erreurs.

\- Oh je suis désolé Harry. Pardon Drago. Toute cette situation me terrifie… Je m'y attendais mais on ne peut pas imaginer comment ce serait avant d'y être j'imagine… Je tâcherais de faire attention… Il faut qu'on reste soudés.

Elle hocha la tête, sans doute plus pour elle-même, et je ne pus m'empêcher d'amplifier sa culpabilité.

\- J'imagine que ce sont des excuses acceptables. Ce n'est pas comme si tu t'étais mise à hurler comme une hystérique alors que Harry était au bord de l'évanouissement. Et je te rappelle que mon seul souci est sa santé et son bien-être donc cesse de me faire la leçon comme si tu savais mieux que moi car je ne l'accepterais pas indéfiniment.

Harry lui lança un regard contrit mais n'ajouta rien. Je savais qu'il était d'accord avec moi. Nous rejoignîmes le salon où Ron avait commencé à dérouler les duvets à même le sol. J'allais de nouveau lâcher une remarque cinglante mais le sourire d'Harry m'en dissuada. Il avait l'air remis de sa vision et semblait très amusé à l'idée de camper dans une maison. Nous assemblâmes deux duvets en un seul et Harry ne tarda pas à s'endormir contre moi, aidé par la foultitude d'émotions qui l'avaient assailli au cours des dernières heures...

* * *

Fin du chapitre 10 avec quelques jours de retard… J'ai encore eu de grosses journées récemment mais c'est bientôt les vacances… (Je sais qu'on dit que les profs en ont trop, mais j'en ai tellement besoin ! 😢) La semaine prochaine j'aurais déjà plus de temps pour écrire. J'ai l'impression que ce chapitre est un peu court mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'aimerais m'éloigner un peu du livre pour donner plus de profondeur à mon histoire. C'est le début de l'aventure !

Gros bisous à tous et merci pour les reviews ! 💛 Une pensée pour les guest auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre !


	11. Chapter 11

Auteur : Lady Zalia

Type : Action/Aventure, Romance et j'espère un peu d'humour

Disclaimers : Slash (Drarry). Univers appartenant à J.K. Rownling. J'ai repris quelques passages du tome 7 par endroits mais j'espère quand même avoir gardé une certaine originalité.

Merci à Yukyo01 qui a accepté de devenir beta lectrice et qui fait un boulot absolument formidable et d'une grande rigueur ! :D

* * *

 *****/+/*** Chapitre 11**

Comme d'habitude, j'attendis que Harry soit profondément endormi avant de me lever. J'avais une belle superficie à explorer. La demeure était certes bien plus petite que le manoir Malefoy, mais j'y retrouvais cette ambiance familière, propre aux anciennes maisons de sorciers. L'effigie de Serpentard y occupait une bonne place, des poignées de portes aux pieds des nombreux meubles en passant par les tentures murales. La bâtisse était vieille et mal entretenue, et les pièces avaient manifestement été fouillées de manière peu délicate, mais avec quelques abattages de murs et un bon coup de peinture, je m'imaginais bien m'y installer avec Harry au sortir de la guerre. Je savais qu'il n'avait rien prévu d'aussi lointain, mais cette maison serait un bon départ. J'espérais d'ailleurs que mes camarades d'aventure accepteraient de rester ici quelques temps. La maison était assez grande pour ne pas se marcher sur les pieds et surtout bien protégée par des enchantements inaltérables, même pour Voldemort et son armée. De plus, elle comportait un vaste sous-sol aménagé et les quelques fenêtres étaient occultées par d'épais rideaux de velours : parfait pour le vampire que j'étais. Je commençais donc ma visite par le sous-sol qui comportait une cuisine immense et un réduit, sans doute pour loger les elfes de maison. Il y avait largement assez de place pour installer mon nécessaire à potion sans risquer de contaminer la nourriture et même suffisamment de placards pour y entreposer mes ingrédients. Actuellement les rangements étaient pour la plupart remplis de vaisselle poussiéreuse et souvent brisée et je ne connaissais aucun sortilège ménager à part Recurvite et Tergeo, je laissai donc tout sur place pour m'intéresser à la cheminée dont la taille prouvait qu'elle servait au réseau de Cheminette. Elle était bloquée de l'intérieur et convenablement protégée, il n'y avait aucun souci à se faire de ce côté-là. Je remontai au rez-de-chaussée le plus discrètement que je pus pour ne pas ranimer le portrait de ma grand-tante. Outre le hall d'entrée que j'avais vu la veille, il y avait une salle à manger démesurée. La table pouvait contenir à elle-seule seize personnes confortablement assises et un grand buffet débordait de porcelaine armoriée. Je connaissais le blason Black pour l'avoir déjà vu sur quelques affaires de ma mère : deux chiens noirs, deux étoiles, une épée et la devise « Toujours pur ». Sur le mur, quelques photos aux personnages endormis trônaient dans des cadres argentés. Le reste étant sans grand intérêt, je rejoignis directement le deuxième étage afin de ne pas réveiller les occupants du salon. Une grande chambre comportait deux lits jumeaux et une armoire. Le parquet avait bien besoin d'être vernis et certains lés de papier peint se décollaient du mur comme de grandes langues sombres. Une deuxième chambre, comportant cette fois un lit double, se trouvait aussi à cet étage. Au moins, on aurait assez de place pour accueillir les amis de Harry… Je me demandais ce que pensait Blaise de ma relation avec Harry. Je n'avais plus eu l'occasion de lui parler depuis la mort de Dumbledore. Je savais qu'il n'était pas un mangemort et ne portait pas plus que ça dans son cœur les théories Sang-Pur, mais il n'avait jamais montré non plus la moindre sympathie pour Harry et sa bande. En tout cas, il ne risquait rien dans cette guerre, il y avait donc de grande chance pour que je le retrouve lorsque celle-ci serait terminée…

Le troisième étage comportait une autre chambre contenant un lit double, ainsi qu'une seconde salle de bain similaire à la première, quant au quatrième et dernier étage, il comportait deux chambres et une salle de bain. D'après les écriteaux apposés aux portes, l'une des chambres appartenait à Sirius Black tandis que l'autre appartenait à Regulus Arcturus Black, les deux cousins de ma mère. Comme pour les autres pièces, un désordre indescriptible y régnait. La chambre de Sirius, le parrain de Harry, était décorée de nombreuses bannières de Gryffondor et de photos moldues, tandis que celle de Regulus arborait les couleurs de Serpentard et des coupures de journaux parlant de Voldemort. La salle de bain était encore plus sale que les précédentes et comportait plusieurs traces de ce qui semblait être du sang séché sur le carrelage.

Finalement, je décidai de rejoindre mes camarades au premier étage. Tous trois dormaient paisiblement, Hermione occupant un canapé, sa main pendant mollement vers Ron qui s'était couché sur le sol tout contre elle, tandis que Harry reposait quelques mètres plus loin, étalé dans notre double duvet. Je souris en voyant son air paisible : au moins pour une fois il ne faisait pas de cauchemar. Il était encore très tôt et ils dormiraient probablement encore plusieurs heures. Je fouillai dans le sac à la recherche d'affaires propres pour profiter de la salle de bain. Il n'y avait que des douches chez les Weasley et la grande baignoire augurait d'un bon moment de détente. La salle de bain du premier étage était plutôt propre et semblait avoir été entretenu récemment. J'avais profité de mon passage au rez-de-chaussée pour rallumer la chaudière d'un coup de baguette et tout semblait fonctionner correctement. La tuyauterie gémit un instant avant de laisser couler une eau claire et chaude. Bénédiction ! Je me prélassai presque une heure dans l'eau savonneuse avant de consentir à en sortir, puis en profitai pour peigner mes cheveux et brosser mes dents. Une fois rhabillé, je retournai dans le salon sans un bruit pour explorer la bibliothèque. Avec un peu de chance, il y aurait un livre sur les sortilèges ménagers… Je parcourus les étagères poussiéreuses avec attention. Heureusement que je n'avais plus besoin d'un Lumos pour voir dans le noir ! Finalement, je faillis laisser échapper une exclamation de joie en voyant un vieux grimoire sobrement intitulé « Mille et une façons d'ensorceler votre maison ». Nul doute que personne n'avait dû l'ouvrir depuis Walburga Black ! En y repensant, il était même plutôt étrange que quiconque possédant un elfe de maison consulte ce genre de livre… Et pourtant au vu de la couverture le livre semblait assez usé, preuve qu'on l'avait fréquemment consulté. Je tins le livre à plat dans ma main pour y lancer un Revelio silencieux et vis avec satisfaction le livre se transformer. Je commençais à feuilleter les premières pages et fronça les sourcils. Derrière la couverture et les premières pages se trouvait un livre appartenant clairement au domaine de la magie noire ! Et pas n'importe quel sujet : il s'agissait de potions aux effets sinistres, de lents poisons indétectables ou d'autres forts utiles mais requérant rien de moins que plusieurs litres de sang humain… Manifestement Walburga Black n'avait pas souhaité que ses deux fils mettent la main dessus et l'avait dissimulé dans un livre qu'ils n'iraient jamais ouvrir. Je souriais face aux illustrations évocatrices. Rogue paierait sans doute cher pour mettre la main sur un tel grimoire ! Pourtant une chose me chiffonnait. En parcourant la demeure, je n'avais pas vu d'endroit spécifiquement destiné à fabriquer des potions. Or, au vu de l'état du livre, Mme Black ne devait pas être une potionniste dilettante. En conclusion, il devait y avoir un laboratoire de potion dissimulé quelque part dans la demeure. Génial ! Voilà sans doute l'information la plus excitante de la journée. Et avec un peu de chance certains ingrédients seraient sous stase ou encore utilisables ! Il ne me restait plus qu'à le trouver… Au manoir Malefoy, je savais qu'il y avait plusieurs pièces dissimulées, certaines dont j'ignorais le mécanisme d'entrée et probablement certaines dont j'ignorais jusqu'à l'existence. Je jetai un regard aux trois endormis derrière moi. J'aurais bien aimé commencer ma fouille par le salon tant il était commun de dissimuler un mécanisme dans une bibliothèque, mais contrairement à moi, mes camarades avaient besoin de sommeil. Je doute que Mme Black dissimule un laboratoire de potion dans sa propre chambre… Il restait donc la cuisine et peut-être la salle à manger car il aurait paru peu naturel que Mme Black se rendît fréquemment au grenier… Je déposai un baiser sur le front de Harry avant de redescendre. Tout était silencieux, paisible. On n'entendait pas le moindre bruit venir de la rue moldue. Avec un sourire, je me surpris de nouveau à imaginer Harry et moi dans quelques années, fiers propriétaires d'une demeure sorcière entièrement redécorée… Au vu de tout ce que qui était accroché aux murs, il allait vraiment falloir trouver une solution au Sortilège de Glu perpétuelle…

Dans la cuisine, je parcourus la pièce du regard. Tous les placards et tiroirs devaient déjà avoir été fouillés donc, si passage secret il y avait, il devait être bien caché. Je glissai mes doigts le long des rares portions de murs non recouverts par les meubles mais je ne sentis rien d'inhabituel malgré mes sens de vampire. En désespoir de cause, je sortis ma baguette pour tapoter chaque pierre avec un Inanimatus Apparitus. Evidemment, si Walburga Black avait réussi à dissimuler cette pièce à ses deux fils, à l'Ordre du Phénix ainsi qu'à celui qui avait consciencieusement fouillé la demeure, je n'allais pas la trouver en une minute !

J'avais gardé le livre et le parcouru à la recherche d'un indice. Mme Black n'aurait peut-être pas voulu que son elfe de maison sache l'emplacement de son laboratoire secret, or, l'expulser de la cuisine aurait paru suspect… Je remontai au rez-de-chaussée pour fouiller la salle à manger sans obtenir davantage de résultat. Finalement mon premier instinct serait probablement juste. Walburga Black devait passer le plus clair de son temps dans son salon, qui était la pièce à vivre pour la plupart des sorcières de sa condition, il était donc logique qu'elle y dissimule son laboratoire. Je repensai à ma mère, entourée par tous ces mangemorts et le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même. Me détestait-elle pour ma décision ? Avait-elle un moyen de s'éclipser en toute intimité comme le faisait Walburga Black ? Père avait-il conservé suffisamment d'influence pour la protéger ? Ou est-ce que cette folle de Bellatrix avait encore assez de conscience pour lui apporter son soutien ?

Il devait être proche des 8h du matin à présent et une faible lumière filtrait entre les rideaux de la salle à manger. Je retournai m'asseoir à côté de Harry, le livre sur les genoux. Lorsqu'il se réveilla plusieurs minutes plus tard, il avait un large sourire.  
\- Tu sembles de bien bonne humeur ?

Il se redressa, enfila ses lunettes et approcha sa tête pour réclamer un baiser que je m'empressai de lui offrir.  
\- Je n'ai plus mal au crâne, c'est déjà une sacrée bonne nouvelle. Hier soir, j'ai cru que ma tête allait se fendre en deux…

Il se hissa hors du duvet et s'accrocha à mon torse.  
-… Tu sens bon… Tu lis quoi ?... Beurk !

Je souris face à sa grimace de dégoût en voyant le sinistre dessin qui illustrait la potion. On pouvait voir un homme se tenant la tête, manifestement en proie à une terrible souffrance. La potion promettait de faire « fondre les yeux de sa victime comme la cire d'une bougie ».  
\- Un livre que j'ai trouvé sur une étagère. Je pense que Walburga Black avait un loisir inavouable… Je suis persuadé qu'il doit y avoir un laboratoire de potion caché quelque part…

\- Tu as passé la nuit à fouiller la maison ?

Je haussai les épaules.  
\- Il fallait bien que je m'occupe. Les maisons sorcières réservent toujours des choses intéressantes. Tiens, viens voir en haut, je pense que ça devrait te plaire !

Je me levai et l'entraînai à ma suite jusqu'à la chambre de Sirius Black. L'exclamation de joie qu'il laissa échapper me rassura : je ne m'étais pas trompé.  
\- Je n'étais jamais entré ici…

Il s'approcha de l'unique photo sorcière qui décorait la pièce et me montra les quatre hommes chacun leur tour.  
\- Lupin, mon père James Potter… Sirius et Peter Pettigrow le traître… Je me demande quand cette photo a été prise…

Il essaya de la décrocher du mur mais elle ne bougea pas, sans doute était-elle aussi attachée avec un sortilège de Glu Perpétuelle.  
\- Attend… Il suffit de la dupliquer… Gemino !

Un double de la photo apparu instantanément et Harry m'offrit un large sourire.  
\- Oh merci Drago !

Il enfourna la photo dans sa poche avant de s'intéresser aux nombreux papiers qui traînaient au sol. Il en ramassa plusieurs avant de s'extasier de nouveau.  
\- Regarde ! Une lettre ! C'est une lettre de ma mère !

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire face à l'émerveillement de Harry à chaque fois qu'il trouvait une trace de la vie de ses parents. Il n'avait lui-même aucun souvenir d'eux et ne pouvait les découvrir qu'à travers ceux qui les avaient connus… Je me penchai par-dessus son épaule pour la lire à mon tour :

« _Cher Patmol,_

 _Merci pour le cadeau d'anniversaire de Harry ! C'est de très loin celui qu'il a préféré. Un an et il file déjà sur son balai-jouet ! Tu ne peux pas savoir comme il était content, je te joins une photo pour que tu le voies toi-même. Comme tu le sais, le balai ne vole qu'à soixante centimètres de hauteur mais Harry a failli tuer le chat et il a pulvérisé un horrible vase que Pétunia m'avait offert pour Noël (ce dont je ne me plains pas). Bien entendu, James a trouvé ça très drôle, il a dit qu'il deviendrait sûrement un grand joueur de Quidditch, mais nous avons dû enlever tous les bibelots et nous le surveillons de très près chaque fois qu'il fait un tour avec. Nous avons eu un dîner d'anniversaire très tranquille, simplement nous et Bathilda qui a toujours été charmante avec nous et qui adore Harry. Nous étions désolés que tu ne puisses pas venir, mais l'Ordre passe avant tout le reste et d'ailleurs, Harry n'est pas assez grand pour savoir que c'est son anniversaire ! James commence à en avoir assez d'être enfermé ici, il essaye de ne pas le montrer, mais je le vois bien. De plus Dumbledore a toujours sa cape d'invisibilité…._ »

Je ricanai et abandonnai ma lecture pour parcourir la pièce du regard.  
\- Il faut absolument que je trouve cette photo. Bébé Harry en train de voler sur un balai miniature, ça n'a pas de prix !

Je me tournai vers Harry qui s'était assis sur le lit et m'aperçus qu'il était au bord des larmes. Je fronçai les sourcils et il répondit à mon interrogation muette.  
\- C'est juste que cette lettre… Mes parents habitaient Godric's Hollow, le même village que Bathilda Tourdesac et la famille Dumbledore. Et il ne me l'a jamais dit. Il ne m'a jamais proposé de me rendre sur la tombe de mes parents, ni de rencontrer cette femme qui apparemment était proche d'eux… Dumbledore avait emprunté la cape d'invisibilité de mon père pour faire je ne sais quoi… Et ils sont morts trois mois après cette lettre… J'aimerais bien trouver la suite…

Il ouvrit tous les tiroirs, secoua les livres, chercha dans l'armoire sans plus de succès.  
\- Harry, des fois je me demande si tu te souviens que tu es un sorcier ! Accio suite de la lettre !

Je tendis la main et un morceau de papier déchiré vola jusqu'à moi. Ce n'était pas la 2e page mais la photo d'un bébé aux cheveux noirs qui fonçait sur un balai en éclatant de rire. Il sortait parfois de l'image avant d'y entrer de l'autre côté tandis qu'une paire de jambes le suivait. Harry admira la photo pendant un instant avant de la mettre dans sa poche.  
\- Il faut se rendre à l'évidence, la suite de la lettre n'est pas ici…

Dans le couloir, les cris d'Hermione résonnèrent :  
\- Harry ! Harry ? Drago ! Où êtes-vous ?!

Il sortit la tête et cria à son tour.  
\- Nous sommes là Hermione. Qu'y a-t'il ?

La jeune femme débarqua quelques instants plus tard, l'air essoufflée.  
\- Oh les garçons ! On s'est réveillés et on ne savait pas où vous étiez ! Ron c'est bon, je les ai trouvés !

La voix de Ron nous parvint de l'étage en-dessus.  
\- Et bien dis-leur que ce sont des imbéciles !

\- Harry, Drago, s'il vous plaît, ne disparaissez pas comme ça ! On a eu une peur bleue ! Et d'abord, pourquoi êtes-vous montés ici ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel.  
\- Peut-être pour s'occuper en attendant que vous vous réveilliez… Ou pour avoir un peu d'intimité, qui sait… C'est pas comme si on aurait pu aller bien loin…

Elle me jeta un regard sévère, digne de McGonagall, et parcourut la pièce du regard.  
\- C'est vous qui avez mis la pièce dans cet état ?

\- Non, c'était déjà comme ça quand je suis arrivé. Drago ?

\- Ce n'est pas moi non plus, j'ai un minimum de respect, si tu veux tout savoir. Toutes les pièces que j'ai visité cette nuit sont en bordel. Je pense que quelqu'un cherchait quelque chose…

Harry redressa tout d'un coup la tête.  
\- Tu penses à Rogue ? Il cherchait peut-être des informations sur l'Ordre…

\- Ça m'étonnerait que ce soit lui. Déjà parce qu'il doit se douter qu'après son meurtre, des sortilèges auront été placés ici à son intention. Ensuite, tu m'as bien dit qu'il en était membre, non ? Et Dumbledore lui faisait totalement confiance, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait grand-chose qu'il lui aurait caché et encore moins pour les dissimuler ici. Et puis tout ce bazar… La personne qui a fait ça ne s'est pas inquiétée de masquer les traces de sa visite. Ça ne ressemble pas à Rogue d'être aussi brouillon.

Mon calice semblait pensif.  
\- Alors peut-être que ceux qui sont venus ici cherchaient des informations sur Dumbledore… La deuxième page de cette lettre, par exemple…

Je secouais à nouveau la tête.  
\- Des informations sur Dumbledore ? Dans une demeure appartenant aux Black ? Il n'y aurait aucune raison qu'il y en ait ici. L'Ordre ne s'est installé en ces murs que depuis ces deux dernières années d'après ce que tu m'as dit et il n'a presque jamais mis les pieds ici.

Mon calice me regarda avec un air suspicieux.  
\- Tu sembles en connaître beaucoup sur Dumbledore tout d'un coup…

Je croisai les bras avec un sourire supérieur. J'étais satisfait de mon petit effet de suspense, mais Hermione, elle, ne souriait pas du tout. Manifestement sa confiance était encore loin d'être acquise.

\- Pendant que vous batifoliez au mariage, j'ai passé pas mal de temps à observer cette fameuse fiole que Dumbledore m'a léguée. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il avait voulu me transmettre quelque chose. Il connaissait ma nature et apparemment il avait prévu que je sois avec vous aujourd'hui. Cette fiole n'est pas une simple fiole sans fond. Elle est ensorcelée pour empêcher quiconque de voir ce qu'elle contient. On ne peut la briser, on ne peut en renverser son contenu ni voir au travers… La seule manière de s'approprier son contenu est de la boire…

Hermione ouvrit la bouche mais je l'interrompis en levant un doigt d'un air docte.  
-… Donc j'ai fait une… « expérimentation audacieuse » comme il me l'a conseillé. Et il se trouve que le contenu de cette fiole est du sang. Celui d'Albus Dumbledore. Il m'a confié son propre sang pour pouvoir aider Harry dans sa quête.

Je crois bien que mes auditeurs n'en revenaient pas.  
\- Et tu en as encore ? Ça marche comment ? Tu as accès à ses souvenirs ?

\- C'est un peu comme une Pensine, en plus fouillis… Je perçois ses émotions au moment où il a versé ce sang, ses souvenirs les plus récents. Je n'en ai bu qu'une petite gorgée et j'ai pris des notes sur tout ce qui me venait… Mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux en garder pour lorsqu'on aura une question précise à lui poser. Je ne sais pas du tout quelle quantité il y a donc je préfère être prudent.

\- Fascinant… Les livres sur les vampires ne décrivent pas ce genre de capacité. Votre nature est tellement mystérieuse !

Cette fois, j'avais l'impression d'être observé comme un cobaye de laboratoire. Hermione faisait un peu peur parfois... Harry semblait pensif en revanche.  
\- J'aurais tellement de questions à lui poser… On verra ça plus tard j'imagine…

Ron nous rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard.  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ? Je commence à avoir la dalle moi ! Ça vous dit pas qu'on descende à la cuisine pour trouver de quoi déjeuner ?

Les deux autres acquiescèrent et je m'apprêtais à les suivre lorsque Harry s'immobilisa devant la deuxième porte du palier. Il pointa le doigt vers une plaque sur laquelle on pouvait lire « Défense d'entrer sans l'autorisation expresse de Regulus Arcturus Black ».

\- Hermione, Ron, Drago ! Regardez ! R.A.B. ! Le médaillon !

Ses deux camarades remontèrent les quelques marches qu'ils avaient descendues pour se placer à ses côtés.  
\- Le frère de Sirius ?

\- C'était un Mangemort ! Sirius m'a raconté son histoire. Il est devenu Mangemort quand il était très jeune, ensuite il a eu peur et il a essayé de les quitter… Alors ils l'ont tué. Ça concorderait !

Il poussa la porte que j'avais déverrouillée quelques heures plus tôt, mais comme je l'avais déjà appris, la chambre ne recelait aucune information supplémentaire. Finalement dépités, ils redescendirent à la cuisine. Hermione continuait à réfléchir à haute voix.  
\- Il pourrait bien être autre part dans la maison ? Qu'il ait ou non réussi à le détruire, il aurait voulu le cacher j'imagine. Vous vous souvenez de toutes les horreurs dont nous nous sommes débarrassées la dernière fois que nous étions ici ? Cette horloge qui jetait des boulons sur tout le monde, des vieilles robes ensorcelées qui avaient essayé d'étrangler Ron… BON SANG !

Elle fit sursauter tout le monde avant de garder un instant le silence, les yeux dans le vague.  
-… Il y avait un médaillon ! Dans l'armoire vitrée du salon ! Personne n'arrivait à l'ouvrir…

Ron pâlit sous ses tâches de rousseur.  
\- Oh merde… On l'a jeté !

Harry saisit le bras de son ami avant de dévaler le reste des marches à toute vitesse.  
\- Non… attendez… Kreattur… Il l'a récupéré… Il a mis tout un tas d'objets dans son placard !

Ils traversèrent la cuisine au pas de course pour aller ouvrir la porte d'un petit placard construit à même le mur. À l'intérieur il y avait un tas de couvertures crasseuses et nauséabondes, quelques araignées, un cadavre de souris, mais pas de médaillon. Harry jura, Ron gémit de dégoût et Hermione réprima au haut-le-cœur.  
\- … Kreattur !

J'eus à peine le temps de cligner des yeux qu'un « crac ! » sonore retentit et qu'un elfe de maison apparut. Il darda un regard méprisant sur Harry, mais s'inclina tout de même devant lui.

\- Maître. Vous êtes de retour dans l'ancienne maison de ma maîtresse avec Weasley, le traître à son sang, la Sang-de-Bourbe et… le noble héritier Malefoy ?

L'elfe me jeta un regard soupçonneux et Harry me jeta un regard amusé.  
\- Ne lui dis rien Drago. Kreattur, je t'interdis de traiter quiconque de traître à son sang ou de Sang-de-Bourbe ! J'ai une question à te poser et je t'ordonne de répondre la vérité, compris ?

L'elfe s'inclina à nouveau en acquiesçant avec une grimace. Je ne pus m'empêcher de ricaner devant la servilité emprunte de mauvaise volonté de l'elfe.  
\- Comment as-tu récupéré cet elfe en fait ! Je sais que tu as volé Dobby à mon père, mais celui-là n'a pas l'air enchanté de te servir !

\- J'ai hérité de Kreattur avec cette maison. Sirius m'a légué tout ce qui lui appartenait en faisant officiellement de moi l'héritier des Black. Kreattur ! Il y a deux ans, il y avait un gros médaillon en or dans le salon du premier étage. Tu l'as récupéré, n'est-ce pas ? Où est-il maintenant ?

L'elfe fit eut un rictus qui tordit son visage déjà très laid en un faciès abominable.  
\- Kreattur aimerait bien servir le noble héritier Malefoy. Mais Kreattur doit obéir à Harry Potter Maître. Le médaillon a été volé, Maître. Mondingus Fletcher a tout volé ! Les photos de Miss Bella et de Miss Cissy, les gants de ma maîtresse, la médaille de l'Ordre de Merlin première classe, les coupes gravées aux armoiries de la famille et… et le médaillon de monsieur Regulus ! Kreattur n'a pas pu l'en empêcher ! Kreattur a dit au sale voleur d'arrêter, mais Mondingus Fletcher a ri et s'est enfui !

L'elfe poussa soudain un hurlement et se jeta sur le tisonnier qui reposait près de la cheminée. Mais Harry avait dû prévoir une telle éventualité, car il se jeta sur lui pour l'aplatir au sol avant de hurler.  
\- Stop ! Kreattur je t'ordonne de rester tranquille !

Immédiatement l'elfe s'immobilisa mais continua à sangloter. Je restai toujours impressionné face à l'imminence de la magie qui liait les elfes à leurs maîtres. Rien ne pouvait contrecarrer ça et pourtant Merlin savait que les elfes étaient puissants !  
-… Kreattur, raconte-moi tout ce que tu sais de ce médaillon et de son lien avec Regulus.

L'elfe, assis par terre, se pelotonna en boule, appuya son visage plein de larmes contre ses genoux et commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière. Manifestement l'ordre semblait lui coûter énormément.

\- Un jour M. Regulus a dit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait besoin d'un elfe et M. Regulus a proposé Kreattur. C'était un honneur pour lui et pour Kreattur qui devait veiller à bien obéir aux ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres et ensuite revenir à la maison. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a emmené Kreattur dans une grotte à côté de la mer. Il y avait un bassin rempli de potion et le Seigneur des Ténèbres a fait boire la potion à Kreattur. Kreattur a bu et a vu des choses terribles. Les entrailles de Kreattur étaient en feu. Ensuite le Seigneur des Ténèbres a laissé tomber le médaillon dans le bassin vide et l'a de nouveau rempli de potion. Puis le Seigneur des Ténèbres est reparti dans le bateau en abandonnant Kreattur dans la grotte.

\- Et comment as-tu fait pour te sortir de là ?

\- M. Regulus a dit à Kreattur de revenir à la maison.

\- Je sais, mais…

Je regardais Harry sans comprendre sa question, tout comme son elfe de maison qui semblait aussi perplexe que moi. Ce fut Ron qui fut plus rapide et énonça ce que je pensais :  
\- Mais Harry, il a transplané tout simplement.

Je m'empressai d'expliciter la remarque de son camarade face au regard perplexe de Harry.  
\- La magie des elfes est différente de la nôtre, Harry. Ils peuvent transplaner où bon leur semble. Les ordres de leur maître sont leurs règles absolues.

Mon compagnon ouvrit un instant la bouche avant de hocher la tête.  
\- Je comprends. Et ensuite, qu'est-ce que Regulus a fait quand tu es revenu ?

\- Kreattur a tout raconté à M. Regulus et M. Regulus a ordonné à Kreattur de rester caché. Et ensuite, quelques temps plus tard, M. Regulus a dit à Kreattur de l'emmener dans la caverne où Kreattur était allé avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres… M. Regulus a sorti un médaillon semblable et il a ordonné à Kreattur de le prendre et d'échanger les deux médaillons quand le bassin serait vide…

L'elfe s'était remis à sangloter et peinait à continuer son récit. Mais personne n'osa l'interrompre.  
-… Il a dit… à Kreattur de partir… sans lui… de rentrer à la maison… et de ne jamais raconter à la maîtresse… ce qu'il avait fait… et de détruire… le premier médaillon. Ensuite… il a bu… toute la potion… et Kreatur a échangé le médaillon… et il a obéi aux ordres…

Hermione s'était mise à pleurer elle aussi mais quand elle essaya d'étreindre l'elfe de maison, celui-ci recula avec une expression de dégoût. Harry semblait lui impatient d'entendre la suite.  
\- Tu as donc rapporté le médaillon à la maison. Et tu as essayé de le détruire ?

\- Rien de ce que faisait Kreattur n'arrivait à l'abîmer. Kreattur a tout essayé, tous les moyens qu'il connaissait. Mais rien ne marchait. Il était protégé par des maléfices si puissants que Kreattur était certain qu'il fallait le détruire de l'intérieur mais il refusait de s'ouvrir. Kreattur s'est puni et il a essayé de nouveau, puis il s'est de nouveau puni. Kreattur n'a pas su exécuter les ordres. Et sa maîtresse était folle de chagrin…

Je passai ma main sur mon visage, intégrant toutes les informations qui devaient de nous être dévoilées.  
\- Si même la puissante magie des elfes ne peut rien contre un Horcruxe, on peut raisonnablement penser qu'il est toujours intact.

\- Dans tous les cas, il faut absolument qu'on le retrouve. Kreattur, je voudrais… s'il te plait… que tu ailles chercher Mondingus Fletcher. Nous devons absolument récupérer ce médaillon pour terminer la mission que M. Regulus t'avait confié et… faire en sorte qu'il ne soit pas mort en vain.

L'elfe avait relevé la tête et regardait Harry avec un intérêt non feint. Harry avait dit « s'il te plait », ce qui devait être la plus haute déférence possible pour un être tel que lui. Et il disait qu'il voulait « terminer la mission » de son maître adoré.  
\- Trouver Mondingus Fletcher ?

\- Et l'amener ici au square Grimmaurd. Tu penses que tu pourrais t'en charger ?

Me sentant soudainement inspiré, je m'appuyais sur Harry pour bien montrer ma proximité avec lui.  
\- Il est temps de punir ce vilain voleur de Mondingus Fletcher, n'est-ce pas Kreattur. Il a volé les précieuses possessions de la noble famille Black !

Kreattur acquiesça d'un signe de tête, Ron leva les yeux au ciel mais Harry souriait largement et ma petite comédie dut l'inspirer, car il sortit soudain le faux Horcruxe de sa pochette.  
\- Kreattur… je voudrais te donner ceci. C'est Regulus qui l'a créé pour pouvoir tromper Voldemort et il a réussi pendant de nombreuses années. Maintenant, on n'en a plus besoin. La seule chose qu'il nous reste à faire c'est de détruire le vrai.

Harry avait glissé le médaillon entre les mains de l'elfe qui semblait figé par la stupeur. Quand il prit conscience de ce qu'il avait entre les mains, il pressa le bijou contre sa poitrine en hurlant, les yeux fermés, les genoux au sol. Quand enfin il se calma, il regardait Harry avec une telle révérence qu'on aurait cru qu'il avait trouvé son nouveau dieu.  
\- Monsieur Harry Potter Maître ! Kreattur va trouver le voleur Mondingus Fletcher et le ramener ici !

Et il disparut dans un crac.  
\- Bon ! Voilà une bonne chose de faite !

Nous nous assîmes autour de la table tandis qu'Hermione fouilla les placards à la recherche de quelque chose à manger mais il n'y avait que quelques morceaux de pain moisi. Ron sembla désespéré.  
\- Oh Harry, tu aurais dû ordonner à Kreattur de nous faire à manger avant de partir… Et pourquoi tu ne demanderais pas à Dobby ?

\- Impossible. Dobby ne m'appartient pas et il travaille à Poudlard. Il ne pourra pas m'entendre.

Hermione déposa ses maigres trouvailles sur la table et sortit sa baguette.  
\- Je vais essayer quelques sortilèges…

Je mis le feu aux morceaux de pain moisi avant que quiconque eut pu faire le moindre geste.  
\- Hors de question que mon calice se nourrisse de ces déchets ! Tu pourras utiliser n'importe quel sortilège, à la limite ça retirera les moisissures mais ça ne changera ni le goût, ni les qualités nutritives. On est à Londres. Pourquoi toi et Ron n'iriez pas dans le monde moldu chercher à manger ? Modifiez votre apparence ou prenez la cape d'invisibilité… De toute façon vous n'allez pas tenir plusieurs jours avec ça, il faudra bien y aller tôt ou tard !

La jeune femme réfléchit quelques minutes à ma proposition mais l'estomac sur patte qu'était son ami eut raison de ses derniers doutes. Et Harry commençait lui aussi à avoir faim.  
\- Très bien… Mais je sais juste comment changer la couleur de mes cheveux…

Elle pointa sa baguette sur sa tête et sa tignasse brune devint d'un coup d'un blond doré. Elle infligea le même sort à ses sourcils pour les accorder. Me saisissant de ma propre baguette, je la pointais vers son visage avec un sourire.  
\- Tu me fais confiance Hermione ?

Elle grimaça mais Harry s'impatientait déjà.  
\- N'en rajoute pas, Drago !

Je changeai ses yeux noisettes en un bleu clair et allongeai ses cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le bas de ses reins. Ron la dévisageait, la tête penchée.  
\- On dirait un peu Luna comme ça.

Hermione se regarda dans un miroir avant de se tourner vers Ron.  
\- À toi !

Ron avait une silhouette éminemment reconnaissable avec son visage pâle et ses taches de rousseur, mais je n'avais aucune envie de rester seul avec lui tandis que Harry se promènerait loin de moi.  
\- Ça serait peut-être plus simple s'il te suivait avec la cape d'invisibilité…

Effectivement, malgré un changement de couleur de cheveux et d'yeux, on ne pouvait guère s'y tromper…

-… De toute façon, Harry est encore plus reconnaissable avec ses lunettes et sa cicatrice. Je pense qu'il faudra s'en contenter ou alors tu y vas toute seule.

Manifestement la faim lui donna du courage car Ron leva le menton avec un air décidé avant de prendre la main d'Hermione.  
\- Non, allons-y ! On n'a qu'à faire vite. Je connais un peu le quartier, j'étais allé me promener avec Fred et George l'été dernier. Il y a une épicerie pas loin.

Hermione soupira et empoigna son porte-monnaie avant de sortir à la suite de Ron. À peine la porte s'était-elle refermée que je me tournais vers Harry avec un sourire prédateur.  
\- Enfin seuls ! J'ai cru qu'ils ne partiraient jamais…

Je repoussais doucement mon amant contre la table et il n'opposa aucune résistance. Empoignant sa nuque de ma main, je pressai mes lèvres contre les siennes et il ouvrit immédiatement la bouche. Je répondis à son invitation avec avidité. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pu l'embrasser aussi profondément, le goût de sa langue m'avait manqué ! Il gémit lorsque j'attrapai sa langue de mes dents, faisant perler un peu de sang dans sa bouche. Je retrouvais cette impression de pouvoir enfin respirer, comme si l'air qu'il insufflait à travers nos baisers m'était vital !

Ses joues rosissaient délicieusement alors que son souffle se faisait plus bruyant.

\- Drago…

Je passais une main sous son t-shirt et il tressaillit alors que mes mains froides glissaient sur sa peau chaude. Merlin que je l'aimais ! Je le soulevai pour l'asseoir sur la table et me pressai entre ses cuisses. Mon rire fut étouffé dans sa bouche alors qu'il croisait ses jambes autour de ma taille pour souder nos corps. Je pouvais sentir la dureté de son sexe à travers nos vêtements et le mien n'était pas mieux !

-… Tu penses qu'on a le temps ?

\- Désolé beau brun, mais pour une fois je crois qu'on va revoir nos exigences à la baisse !

Je retirai son t-shirt avant de faire du même avec le mien puis me jetai sur sa gorge avec frénésie. Harry attendait ma morsure et avait tendu sa gorge avec une excitation non feinte. Tandis que je lapais le liquide qui jaillissait de sa carotide, je sentis les doigts tremblants de Harry déboutonner nos pantalons respectifs avant de libérer ma verge de mon caleçon pour la caresser. Le contact de nos deux sexes me fit gémir. Misère… Quand bien même je l'aurais voulu, je n'allais pas pouvoir tenir longtemps. J'étais bien trop chaud et mon calice était dans le même état ! Un dernier coup de langue referma la plaie et à peine l'avais-je libéré de mes crocs que Harry s'était allongé sur la table en une parfaite invitation à la débauche.

Je tirai sur son pantalon pour l'en débarrasser avant de me saisir de son dessous avec une certaine brutalité. Pour ma part, mes vêtements étaient simplement au niveau de mes chevilles et je ne me sentais pas l'effort de faire plus. De toute façon Harry avait déjà remonté ses jambes pour me présenter son anus sans aucune pudeur. D'ailleurs, j'allais enduire mes doigts de salive pour le préparer mais il attrapa mes deux poignets d'autorité pour les tirer vers lui. Je me trouvai déséquilibré et il en profita, frottant immoralement mon sexe contre son entrée.

\- Dragoooo…

\- Ok, ok j'ai compris, j'arrive. Lâche mes poignets !

Je me positionnai tout de même pour ne pas le violenter et le pénétrai doucement. La chaleur qui m'entoura l'instant d'après me fit perdre pied. La tête en arrière, les yeux vers le plafond, je pris confusément conscience des mouvements de mon bassin. Harry prenait son pied, à n'en pas douter. Il avait les yeux révulsés, les mains accrochées au bord de table et accompagnait chacun de mes vas-et-viens pour en intensifier l'impact.

Je voulais le sentir contre moi, m'imprégner de son odeur, m'approprier sa chaleur… D'un bras derrière son dos, je le redressai pour coller nos deux torses avant de le positionner contre le mur. Ainsi, je pouvais plonger mon regard dans ses si merveilleuses émeraudes et l'embrasser sans discontinuer...

\- Drago… Oh oui… Vas-y ! Je veux te sentir plus fort, plus profondément…

Mon calice m'exhortait et je ne pouvais que lui obéir. Je n'avais plus conscience de rien d'autre que nos plaisirs réunis. Mon sexe s'enfonçait tout entier dans son intimité et chaque nouvelle poussée nous rapprochait de l'orgasme. Lorsque nous éjaculâmes de concert, je notai confusément que le relief du mur s'était imprimé sur son dos.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'était passé, mais lorsque Ron et Hermione revinrent, nous venions à peine de nous rhabiller et nous nous tenions mollement côte à côte, assis sur les premières chaises à portée. Hermione posa les mains sur ses hanches en une parfaite imitation de McGonagall.

\- Vous auriez pu mettre la table et faire chauffer de l'eau pour le thé ! Non mais vraiment…

Je ricanai. Heureusement que le manoir était grand…

* * *

Fin du chapitre 11 ! Youpi ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Gros bisous ! \o/


	12. Chapter 12

Auteur : Lady Zalia

Beta-lectrice : Yukyo01 (J'espère que vous avez remarqué la différence de qualité depuis le chapitre 11 parce qu'elle en corrige des coquilles !) ^^"  


Type : Action/Aventure, Romance et j'espère un peu d'humour

Disclaimers : Slash (Drarry). Univers appartenant à J.K. Rownling. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 *****/+/*** Chapitre 12**

Harry était persuadé que Kreattur n'aurait aucun mal à trouver et ramener Mondingus Fletcher, pourtant plusieurs jours passèrent sans aucune nouvelle de la part de l'elfe. Hermione m'avait montré plusieurs sortilèges ménagers et nous avions entrepris de rendre présentable une partie de la demeure. Je n'avais pas abandonné ma recherche de la pièce secrète, mais apporter un minimum de confort à notre refuge m'avait semblé prioritaire. Harry et moi avions décidé d'occuper la chambre au lit double du 3e étage tandis que Ron et Hermione occupaient la chambre avec les lits jumeaux située au 2e étage. Ainsi nous avions une salle de bain par couple et suffisamment d'intimité. Même si officiellement Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas ensemble, leur attraction mutuelle semblait si évidente que cela ne saurait tarder… Enfin, s'ils ne se sautaient pas à la gorge avant ! Harry était d'accord avec moi, l'enfermement ne réussissait pas à tout le monde... Nous avions pris l'habitude de nous réunir dans le salon et je ne rechignais pas à les accompagner dans la cuisine lorsqu'ils mangeaient. Finalement, j'avais eu raison d'envoyer Ron et Hermione acheter à manger dès le premier jour car le surlendemain, deux Mangemorts étaient apparus devant la maison, manifestement avec pour consigne de surveiller les lieux. Je les aurais bien tués, mais cela aurait immédiatement apporté confirmation que nous étions ici et de toute façon les équipes subissaient un roulement. Leur présence rendait Ron particulièrement nerveux et il ne cessait de jouer avec son Déluminateur à la nuit tombée. Ce soir-là nous étions tous les quatre dans le salon et Ron venait d'éteindre toutes les lumières pour la deuxième fois en une heure. J'étais prêt de lui confisquer son jouet, mais Hermione me devança.

\- Ron ! Vas-tu arrêter ça, oui ! Comment veux-tu que je lise si les lumières ne cessent de s'éteindre ! Tu ne pourrais pas faire quelque chose d'utile pour changer ?

Son camarade lui répondit du tac au tac.  
\- Quoi par exemple ? Lire un livre de contes pour les mômes ?

\- Dumbledore m'a légué ce livre pour une bonne raison, Ron !

Je décidai d'intervenir.  
\- Et c'est vrai que toi tu fais joujou avec un artefact magique, c'est tellement plus mature !

Harry soupira, releva les yeux du livre qu'il était en train de lire et quitta la pièce. Je m'empressai de le suivre.  
\- Ne rajoute pas de l'huile sur le feu, s'il te plaît ! Déjà que je ne supporte plus leurs disputes, si en plus tu les attises… Hermione devient hystérique et Ron se conduit comme un demeuré.

\- Avec un peu de chance, ils se rendront bientôt compte de leurs sentiments réciproques et finiront par baiser !

Mon calice roula des yeux face à ma vulgarité, mais sourit malgré tout. Nous étions au beau milieu des escaliers qui menaient à la cuisine lorsque le grincement de la porte d'entrée retentit, nous faisant tous deux sursauter. D'un bond, je devançai Harry et le plaquai contre le mur pour le protéger, baguette à la main. Une silhouette vêtue d'une cape se faufila dans le maison et je ne pus m'empêcher de grogner en sentant l'odeur caractéristique d'un lycanthrope. La voix de Fol Œil résonna dans le hall tandis que le Dumbledore de poussière se manifestait à l'autre extrémité.

\- Severus Rogue ?

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui vous ai tué, Albus.

Le maléfice se brisa, mais Harry, qui ne l'avait pas encore reconnu, pointa sa baguette droit sur notre visiteur.

\- Ne bougez pas !

Son exclamation réveilla le portrait de Mme Black et fit sortir Ron et Hermione du salon. Je baissai le bras de mon calice et fis taire la vieille mégère d'un coup de baguette.  
\- Harry, c'est Lupin.

Celui qui avait été notre professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal s'avança, les deux mains levées en signe de reddition.

\- Ne tirez pas. C'est bien moi, Remus John Lupin, loup-garou, membre de l'Ordre du Phénix et maraudeur connu sous le nom de Lunard, marié à Nymphadora Tonks. Je vois que tes sens sont fiables, Drago.

La douceur de sa voix, l'expression de son visage et son aspect misérable me firent grimacer. Tout dans son attitude m'énervait, et pourtant cette colère n'avait rien à voir avec nos natures respectives… Comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre… Comme s'il ne s'autorisait plus le moindre espoir de peur d'être déçu. Corbeau de malheur…

Hermione soupira de soulagement et mes trois camarades descendirent les marches deux par deux pour aller le serrer dans leurs bras. Ne partageant par leur allégresse, je restai quelques mètres en arrière.  
\- Alors, aucun signe de Severus ?

Ce fut Harry qui répondit.  
\- Non. Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

Ils l'entraînèrent vers la cuisine au sous-sol et je consentis enfin à les suivre.  
\- Tout le monde va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Mais il y a deux Mangemorts juste dehors, vous êtes au courant ?

\- Oui, on les a remarqués. Ils ne t'ont pas vu rentrer ?

\- Non, j'ai transplané sur la marche supérieure du perron, juste devant la porte. Les protections de la maison s'étendent jusque-là. Ils ne savent sûrement pas que vous êtes là, sinon ils seraient plus nombreux. Ils se contentent de vérifier tous les endroits qui ont un rapport avec toi, Harry.

Hermione alluma un feu dans la cheminée et tous les quatre s'assirent sur une chaise. Pour ma part, je préférai rester debout, m'appuyant simplement contre le dossier de Harry. Le lycanthrope me jeta un bref regard avant de sortir un pack de Bièraubeurres de sous sa cape.  
-… J'aurais pu être là plus tôt, mais il a fallu que je me débarrasse des Mangemorts qui me suivaient. Et vous alors, racontez-moi ce que vous avez fait depuis le mariage. Êtes-vous venus directement ici ?

\- Non, nous sommes d'abord allés dans une rue Moldue, à Tottenham Court Road. Mais le temps qu'on se pose dans un café, deux Mangemorts sont apparus.

\- Quoi ? Mais comment vous ont-ils trouvés si vite !? On ne peut pas suivre quelqu'un qui transplane à moins de s'accrocher à lui quand il disparaît. Mais s'ils avaient un moyen de te détecter, Harry, ils sauraient que tu es ici...

Hermione était perdue dans ses pensées et Lupin semblait inquiet. Ron passait de l'un à l'autre et Harry haussa les épaules.  
\- Peut-être qu'un Mangemort nous a jeté un sort juste avant qu'on transplane et a décidé de nous suivre… Ou alors il y avait un sympathisant dans la rue qui nous a vus et les a avertis. C'était peut-être le hasard… Pour l'instant, en tout cas, on n'a aucune preuve.

Ron prit la parole pour la première fois.  
\- Professeur, comment va ma famille ? Racontez-nous ce que vous avez fait après notre départ ! Mon père nous a dit qu'ils étaient en sécurité mais surveillés. Comment ça se passe ?

\- Kingsley nous a vraiment sauvés avec son avertissement. La plupart des invités ont pu transplaner et pour le reste, ils ne risquent rien tant que les Mangemorts n'ont pas de preuve contre eux. En réalité, ils ignoraient que tu étais là, Harry. Arthur a entendu une rumeur selon laquelle ils auraient torturé Scrimgeour avant de le tuer. Si c'est vrai, il ne t'a pas trahi. Les Mangemorts ont fouillé le Terrier de fond en comble. Ils ont trouvé la goule, mais n'ont pas voulu trop s'en approcher. Ils ont essayé d'interroger ceux qui étaient restés mais, soit ils ne savaient rien, soit c'étaient des membres de l'Ordre. Ils sont aussi entrés de force dans toutes les maisons liées à l'Ordre, mais ils n'ont tué personne. En revanche, ils ont incendié la maison de Dedalus Diggle et torturé la famille de Tonks.

Hermione avait porté ses mains à sa bouche en signe d'effarement et Ron gardait obstinément les yeux sur sa bouteille. Pour ma part, je me sentais mal vis-à-vis d'Andromeda. Je n'avais aucun mal à imaginer Bellatrix venir saluer sa propre sœur à coup de Doloris pour être une « Traître-à-son-Sang ». Nul doute qu'elle me réserverait le même accueil si elle en avait l'occasion. Harry mit fin au silence choqué qui s'était installé.

\- Je croyais que les maisons de l'ordre étaient protégées ?

\- Elles ne le sont plus. Plus aucun d'entre nous ne l'est. Il faut que vous vous rendiez compte que les Mangemorts bénéficient à présent de toute la puissance du Ministère. À part les très anciennes maisons sorcières comme celle-ci, le seul sortilège qui fonctionne encore est le Fidelitas. Pour le reste, les Mangemorts peuvent utiliser des maléfices violents sans craindre de briser le secret. Ils ont la pleine immunité.

La voix de Hermione retentit, anormalement aigue.  
\- Mais pourquoi ! Ils ne peuvent tout de même pas harceler tous les membres de l'Ordre sans aucune raison !

\- La raison officielle, la voici…

Il sortit un exemplaire de la Gazette du sorcier et le posa sur la table. Je me penchai par-dessus l'épaule de mon compagnon pour en lire la une. Une photo de Harry s'étalait en taille réelle, accompagnée du titre « Recherché pour interrogatoire dans l'enquête sur la mort d'Albus Dumbledore ».

Ron et Hermione poussèrent des cris scandalisés et j'eus moi-même du mal à garder mon calme. Les dents serrées, je ne pris conscience d'à quel point j'écrasais le dossier de la chaise que lorsque le bois craqua sous ma force et que Harry se retourna pour desserrer mes doigts. Il garda mes mains dans les siennes et je sentis doucement la pression diminuer. Il ne regardait plus le journal et avait posé sa tête contre mon torse. Je pouvais sentir combien ces insinuations le faisaient souffrir. Hermione dit tout haut ce que je pensais.  
\- Alors comme ça les Mangemorts se sont aussi emparés de La Gazette du sorcier !?

Lupin acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

\- La base de toute bonne dictature : contrôler les médias, laisser les gens douter, diviser la population… Officiellement, Scrimgeour a démissionné, et c'est Pius Thicknesse qui l'a remplacé, sauf qu'il est soumis au sortilège de l'Imperium depuis déjà plusieurs semaines…

\- Mais pourquoi Voldemort ne s'est pas proclamé lui-même Ministre de la Magie ?

\- Question stupide, Ron !

Je secouai la tête et Lupin éclata d'un rire sans joie.

\- À ton avis Ronald… Il n'en a aucunement besoin. Sa marionnette s'occupe des affaires courantes et entretient l'incertitude. Bien sûr, certains soupçonnent quelque chose, mais les gens ne peuvent accuser tout haut le Ministère d'être aux mains des Mangemorts. Dumbledore étant mort, ils ont laissé entendre que Harry avait une part de responsabilité pour empêcher qu'il devienne un symbole de ralliement et dans le même temps, ils ont créé le spectre d'un « ennemi commun » en la personne des sorciers nés-Moldus. Et bien évidemment, la Gazette relaie leur petite propagande…

Lupin ouvrit le journal en page 2 et montra les différents articles accompagnés de slogans clignotants. Manifestement, la Gazette avait reçu de nouveaux financements…

-… Regardez ça ! Fichage obligatoire des nés-Moldus et des hybrides, entretien devant la nouvelle Commission d'enregistrement, inscription obligatoire des jeunes sorciers et sorcières à Poudlard, faux témoignages accusant des nés-Moldus d'avoir commi des crimes… Voldemort veut juguler toute la population en surveillant dès le plus jeune âge et en imposant un Statut de Sang-pur nécessaire pour toute démarche…

Je parcourus l'article rapidement et ne pus retenir ma stupéfaction.  
\- Vol de magie ! Faut vraiment être débile pour croire de telles aberrations ! Même mon père ne m'a jamais sorti d'argument aussi éhonté !

Ron prit Hermione par la main.  
\- C'est complètement dingue ! Hermione ! On dira que tu es ma cousine ! Je vais t'apprendre l'arbre généalogique des Weasley !

La jeune femme rosit un peu mais secoua la tête en souriant.  
\- Ron, nous sommes en fuite en compagnie de la personne la plus recherchée du pays…

\- Harry, à ce propos… Je comprendrais très bien que tu ne veilles pas me le confirmer, mais l'Ordre a l'impression que Dumbledore t'a confié une mission.

Mon calice hocha la tête.  
\- C'est vrai. Drago, Ron et Hermione sont au courant et viennent avec moi. Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux toujours rien te dire.

\- Je m'attendais à ce que tu dises ça. Est-ce que Dumbledore était au courant de ta relation avec Drago Malefoy ?

Je me retins de grogner.  
\- Comme s'il avait quelque chose à y redire ! Enfin de toute façon à travers son testament, Dumbledore a clairement confirmé que j'avais ma place dans cette mission aux côtés de Harry. Donc la discussion est close.

Lupin ignora mon regard et soupira avec l'air déçu.  
\- Est-ce que je pourrais tout de même vous accompagner ? Vous n'auriez pas besoin de me révéler tout ce que vous faites. Je serais simplement là pour vous protéger.

Hermione intervint.  
\- Et Tonks alors ! Vous comptez abandonner votre femme ?!

\- Tonks sera plus en sécurité loin de moi et de ce que je suis. Elle attend un bébé.

Il annonça la nouvelle avec une telle grimace que les exclamations enthousiastes qui suivirent me parurent horriblement hypocrites. Mais Ron, Hermione et Harry ne devaient pas l'avoir remarqué car ils se répandirent en félicitations alors que Lupin ne se départait pas de son rictus.

-… Alors, est-ce que vous m'acceptez parmi vous ? Je refuse de croire que Dumbledore s'y serait opposé… James aussi aurait voulu que je sois là pour t'aider… à moins bien sûr que Drago Malefoy soit devenu le nouveau chef de cette équipe ?

Il me fixa en disant ça, sachant pertinemment que Ron hurlerait face à une telle idée.

Je formai silencieusement les mots « fouteur de merde » avec mes lèvres et laissai Harry le remettre à sa place. Il essayait de jouer sur la corde sensible en faisant appel à Dumbledore et au père de Harry, mais il ne le connaissait pas aussi bien que moi. Et au vu des émotions qui me parvenaient par le lien, je ne me fis aucune illusion sur son degré de réussite.

\- Chacun a la parole parmi nous, Professeur… Mais puisque vous parlez de mon père, je l'ai certes moins connu que vous, mais je doute qu'il vous aurait encouragé à lâcher votre femme et futur enfant pour partir à l'aventure…

Ron et Hermione fixaient alternativement Harry et Lupin. Ils avaient perdu tout sourire tandis que moi, je jubilais intérieurement. Harry allait lui clouer le bec en beauté, sans que je n'aie à intervenir…

\- Tu ne comprends pas…

\- Alors expliquez-moi.

\- J'ai… J'ai fait une grave erreur en épousant Tonks. J'aurais dû y réfléchir plus sérieusement et aujourd'hui je le regrette… J'ai fait d'elle une paria, même pour sa propre famille… Notre mariage n'inspire que du dégoût et notre enfant… Il sera comme moi ! J'ai pris le risque de transmettre mon mal à un être innocent… Je ne vaux pas mieux que Greyback en faisait ça !

\- Donc en fait, vous voulez vous enfuir ! Esquiver vos responsabilités de père et de mari ! Vous n'êtes qu'un lâche ! Mon père est mort en essayant de nous protéger, ma mère et moi, et vous vous imaginez qu'il vous recommanderait d'abandonner votre famille !

Comme si Harry l'avait frappé, Lupin se leva d'un bond, renversant la chaise qu'il occupait jusqu'alors. Un éclair de folie traversa son regard et sa lèvre supérieure eut un bref sursaut, comme s'il avait envisagé l'idée de montrer les crocs.  
\- Comment oses-tu ! Il ne s'agit pas pour moi de chercher le danger ou une gloire personnelle !

\- Ah oui ? Pourtant, j'ai surtout l'impression que vous voulez jouer les martyrs ! Une vocation de tête brûlée, tout comme Sirius !

Harry l'avait poussé dans ses retranchements, et comme je m'y attendais, Lupin avait sorti sa baguette sans qu'ils ne puissent faire quoi que ce soit. Mais c'était sans compter ma vitesse vampirique. Avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de jeter un sort, je l'avais pris de vitesse et m'étais jeté sur lui pour le repousser. Un loup garou représentait une véritable menace pour un vampire, mais la pleine lune était loin et j'espérais que Lupin serait suffisamment raisonnable pour ne pas sortir ses griffes. Heureusement, mon intervention eut l'effet escompté et le lycanthrope se releva avant de disparaître. Un instant plus tard, c'était la porte d'entrée qui résonnait. Bon débarras !

Hermione se tordait les mains avec un air torturé.  
\- Oh, Harry ! Comment as-tu pu lui dire une chose pareille !

\- Facile ! Je me suis mis un instant à la place de Tonks ! Il a sa propre mission, nous avons la nôtre. Ron, imagines si ton père nous avait proposé la même chose, tu aurais refusé direct !

\- Normal, je ne lui aurais jamais permis de laisser maman et Ginny toutes seules. Mais tu n'étais peut-être pas obligé de l'insulter…

\- Il l'a cherché !

Hermione leva les bras en signe de paix.  
\- Du calme, ne nous disputons pas…

Je sentis la colère laisser place à la tristesse. Harry était trop empathique et se mettait à la place de cet enfant à naître… Pourtant, il regrettait déjà les mots qu'il avait employés, en particulier ceux faisant référence à son parrain.

\- Les parents… ne devraient jamais quitter leurs enfants… Il compte en faire un orphelin de père, bordel !

Sa voix était éraillée, mais même sans ça, je sus qu'il avait atteint sa limite. Il s'était détourné de Ron et Hermione car les larmes menaçaient d'inonder son visage. Hermione tendit vers lui une main consolante, mais il se dégagea pour quitter la pièce, sans un regard derrière lui, sachant que, de toute façon, je le suivrais. Je le retrouvai quelques minutes plus tard dans notre chambre commune, allongé sur le lit, son visage plongé dans les oreillers. Je m'agenouillai à ses côtés et entrepris de caresser ses cheveux pour l'apaiser. Il pencha un peu plus sa tête en avant, réclamant ma main sur sa nuque.

\- Tu as bien fait. Il comprendra plus tard et Tonks t'aurait remercié si elle avait été là.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû le traiter de lâche…

\- C'est bon, il s'en remettra ! En plus, il est jaloux de ma présence à tes côtés. Ça aurait été invivable avec lui dans l'équipe !

Il se retourna sur le dos et attrapa ma main pour la presser contre sa joue. Il avait l'air d'un chat à se frotter ainsi contre moi et je souris face à cette image mentale. Je me penchai sur lui pour déposer un baiser sur son front lorsque la voix d'Hermione résonna dans la maison.

\- HARRY ! KREATTUR EST REVENU !

Mon compagnon se redressa d'un coup, m'entraînant dans les escaliers à sa suite. Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans la cuisine, Kreattur s'inclina devant Harry et moi tandis que Ron et Hermione tenaient en joue Mondingus Fletcher de leur baguette. Et à en juger par la seconde baguette dans la main gauche d'Hermione, il venait d'être désarmé.

\- Kreattur a attrapé le voleur Mondingus Fletcher, maître !

\- Non mais ça va pas ! Lancer sur moi un maudit elfe de maison, vous êtes cinglés ! Laissez-moi partir !

Harry sortit sa baguette pour la pointer sur le nez de Mondingus .  
\- Parce que vous croyez que vous êtes en position d'exiger quoi que ce soit ?!

Le voleur se mit à loucher avec un air terrifié. Je ricanai et me collai à mon calice, le laissant délibérément voir mes canines proéminentes. Même Ron recula d'un pas face à notre petit jeu.

Vu de près et à la lueur du feu, Mondingus semblait encore plus misérable que la dernière fois. Il agressait mes sens de vampire avec son odeur de transpiration, de tabac et de bière rance. Ses vêtements étaient sales et abîmés et ses cheveux ne semblaient pas avoir connu de shampoing depuis plusieurs semaines.

\- Kreattur présente ses excuses pour avoir tardé à ramener le voleur, maître ! Fletcher s'y connaît pour échapper à la capture, il dispose de nombreuses cachettes et de beaucoup de complices. Mais Kreattur a fini par le coincer.

\- Tu as fait du très bon travail, Kreattur, ne t'inquiètes pas, on sait que monsieur Fletcher est une crapule spécialiste pour se terrer dans les moindres recoins. Mais maintenant on va pouvoir lui poser quelques questions…

\- Je sais que vous m'en voulez pour m'être enfui ! Mais je n'ai jamais demandé à venir moi ! Je ne suis pas un héros et il a toujours été hors de question que je me fasse tuer pour tes beaux yeux ! Ça devait être un plan sans danger et voilà que Tu-Sais-Qui débarque avec toute sa bande de Mangemorts ! N'importe qui aurait détalé sans demander son reste !

Hermione s'approcha.  
\- Il n'y a que vous qui vous êtes enfui comme un lâche ! Et Fol Œil est mort par votre faute. Vous devriez avoir honte !

\- De toute façon, on savait déjà qu'on ne pouvait pas vous faire confiance, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que vous êtes ici…

\- Alors pourquoi… Les coupes ? Les coupes de Sirius ? Il se fichait bien de toutes ces babioles !

Un éclair passa devant mon regard et Mondingus hurla de douleur. Kreattur se tenait au-dessus de lui avec une énorme casserole en cuivre dans la main, prêt à le resservir, mais Harry l'arrêta.

\- Stop Kreattur !

L'elfe s'immobilisa et tourna son regard suppliant vers Harry.

\- Peut-être encore une fois, maître Harry ? Pour porter bonheur ?

Ron éclata de rire et je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer. Les elfes terrifiés et soumis de mes parents ne se seraient jamais permis une telle fantaisie !

\- Oh, Harry ! Je crois que Kreattur a de bons arguments pour convaincre Fletcher !

\- Il faut qu'il puisse nous répondre, mais s'il manque de motivation, tu pourras t'en donner à cœur joie Kreattur !

L'elfe s'inclina à nouveau devant Harry avant de lui offrir un magnifique sourire tandis que Mondingus poussa un gémissement.

\- Oh merci beaucoup, maître !

\- Lorsque vous avez dépouillé cette maison de tous ses objets de valeur vous avez pris un médaillon dans le placard de la cuisine. Qu'est-ce que vous en avez fait ?

\- Pourquoi ? Il vaut cher ?!

Hermione écarquilla les yeux avec espoir.  
\- Vous l'avez toujours ?!

Ron secoua la tête.  
\- Non, je ne pense pas. Il se demande si ça vaut le coup de prendre des risques pour le récupérer. Où est-il ?!

\- Je ne l'ai plus. Une harpie du Ministère me l'a confisqué. Je vendais des objets sur le Chemin de Traverse quand elle est arrivée et a vu le médaillon. Elle l'a pris en me menaçant de m'envoyer à Azkaban pour commerce illégal d'objets magiques si je ne disparaissais pas rapidement. Je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de le lui laisser gratuitement.

\- Qui c'était ? À quoi elle ressemblait ?

\- Je ne la connais pas moi ! Une petite grosse avec des bouclettes habillée tout en rose et en froufrous… Une voix haut perchée... J'en fais encore des cauchemars !

Mes trois camarades se regardaient en silence, n'osant prononcer tout haut le nom qu'ils avaient en tête.  
\- Dolores Ombrage… Et bien ça ne va pas être de la tarte !

Je lançai négligemment un Stupefix vers Mondingus Fletcher qui perdit connaissance. Il n'avait certainement pas besoin d'en apprendre davantage.

Harry porta son regard à sa main droite où brillaient encore les cicatrices des mots « Je ne dois pas dire de mensonge », mais Ron me jeta un regard mauvais.  
\- Dixit l'un des fiers membres de la brigade inquisitoriale ! Tu as bien fait partie des petits toutous d'Ombrage, tu ne devrais pas la craindre autant que nous.

Comme toujours, Harry prit ma défense.

\- C'est de l'histoire ancienne Ron. Drago a changé et aujourd'hui il est avec nous.

Le cerveau de Hermione semblait déjà tourner à plein régime.  
\- Cela dit, ce n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée… Tu pourrais aller la rencontrer pour un entretien, prétendre que tu as des informations à lui donner… Et voir si elle a toujours le médaillon…

\- Tu oublies un peu vite que je suis un vampire et par conséquent obligé de me présenter à cette commission d'enregistrement en tant qu'hybride pour leur remettre ma baguette. Je doute qu'elle m'accueille aussi gentiment que tu ne le prétendes... En plus, si mon père apprend que je suis au Ministère, il aura tôt fait de rappliquer pour me ramener à la maison en me traînant par la peau du cou.

Je ne pus réprimer un frisson en m'imaginant aux mains de mon père. Ce n'était clairement pas un plan envisageable. Pour une fois, ce fut Harry qui ressentit le besoin de me serrer dans ses bras alors que Hermione continuait.  
\- Il va nous falloir des informations… Quel dommage qu'on ne puisse pas interroger ton père, Ron ! Il nous faudrait un plan du Ministère pour savoir où se trouve le bureau d'Ombrage et cette fameuse commission d'enregistrement, des déguisements… On peut utiliser du Polynectar pour prendre l'apparence de membres de la maintenance par exemple. Il faut qu'on puisse se promener partout sans éveiller les soupçons… Si Ombrage garde le pendentif avec elle, il faudra y aller en journée…

\- Hors de question que Harry fasse quelque chose d'aussi dangereux sans moi !

\- Ou alors on trouve la demeure d'Ombrage et on s'y infiltre en pleine nuit…

\- Quelle horreur ! Vous vous imaginez fouiller sa chambre…

Ron fit mine de vomir, mais Hermione semblait dubitative.

\- Il y aura probablement de nombreuses protections. Elle a un poste important au Ministère. Je doute que n'importe qui puisse l'approcher aussi facilement. Et si sa maison est sous Fidelitas, on est fichu.

Je secouai un doigt devant elle.  
\- Parce que tu trouves qu'infiltrer le Ministère en pleine journée sous l'apparence de trois membres que vous aurez préalablement kidnappés, fouiller ses multiples services pour trouver le bureau d'Ombrage, la neutraliser sans témoin et lui prendre le médaillon, c'est plus facile ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais dut manifestement reconnaître que son plan comportait de nombreux risques. Harry trancha.  
\- On va se relayer pour obtenir le plus d'informations possibles. On avisera ensuite pour un plan définitif. Il faudra bien qu'on parvienne à lui prendre d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Harry ordonna à Kreattur de renvoyer Mondingus de là où il venait après lui avoir infligé un sortilège d'amnésie et nous pûmes mettre au point un plan d'attaque. Enfin, nous avions un indice, un but !

Les jours suivants, Ron et Hermione se relayèrent pour suivre des agents du Ministère jusqu'à l'entrée officielle afin de recueillir des informations tandis que Harry et moi attendions la nuit tombée pour intervenir. J'avais finalement réussi à le convaincre que l'Imperium était une pratique tout à fait justifiable en temps de guerre, tant soit-il qu'on l'utilise de manière éthique et nous y avions soumis Arnold Bondupois, l'un des Oubliators, membres du département des accidents et catastrophes magiques. Arnold était un Sang-Pur reconnu au sein du Ministère et un ami d'Arthur Weasley, ce qui nous permettait d'avoir un œil sur le père de Ron, mais aussi lui offrait des opportunités crédibles de se rendre au département de la justice magique.

Nous étions parvenus à intercepter Arnold Bondupois un soir où il rentrait chez lui après une longue journée de travail et le premier ordre qui lui fut donné, fut de nous révéler le fonctionnement du Ministère sous Voldemort.

Les Oubliators étaient sans cesse sollicités et le pauvre homme était tellement épuisé qu'il était absolument incapable de résister à mon sortilège. Il nous révéla que les hauts gradés comme Ombrage avaient vu leur maison directement reliée au Ministère par le réseau de Cheminette et que, de ce fait, son adresse était consignée à la régie autonome des transports par cheminée. Nous lui avions remis l'un des faux Gallions fabriqués par Hermione pour pouvoir communiquer avec lui et il nous apprit un peu plus tard que cette régie se trouvait au département des transports magiques, au 6e niveau du Ministère. Harry et moi nous y rendîmes en pleine nuit, Harry ayant pris l'apparence d'un membre de la maintenance magique à l'aide du Polynectar, tandis que je le suivais sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Il était nettement plus simple d'infiltrer le Ministère de nuit et nous ne rencontrâmes aucune âme jusqu'au bureau recherché. Nous trouvâmes l'adresse d'Ombrage en quelques minutes et prîmes soin de dupliquer le dossier avec un « Gemino » avant de le mettre dans mon sac. Il nous restait encore un peu de temps avant que les effets du polynectar se dissipassent, nous décidâmes donc de tester encore notre chance en descendant à l'étage de la commission d'enregistrement des nés-Moldus. Si nous pouvions trouver le bureau d'Ombrage et le fouiller, nous y récolterions probablement des informations intéressantes. Dans le couloir, des affiches de Harry étaient placardées par endroits avec le titre « Indésirable n°1 » et si mon calice goûtait peu la plaisanterie, je ne pus m'empêcher d'en rire.

\- Dix mille Gallions ! Moi qui cherchais une solution à ma privation d'héritage !

Je me retournai pour croiser son regard, mais je perdis instantanément mon sourire en voyant son visage décomposé. Il avait les larmes aux yeux et la main plaquée sur son front.

\- Ma cicatrice…

\- Oh non… Ce n'est pas le moment !

\- Drago… j'ai… je ne vais pas tenir longtemps…

Je réfléchis à toute vitesse. Je savais que Harry ne tarderait pas à être envahi par la vision de Voldemort. Le principal danger était qu'il soit soudainement aveuglé ou que la douleur le fasse hurler, et l'un comme l'autre n'était pas souhaitable dans les couloirs du Ministère. Je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps devant moi et je ne pouvais pas soumettre Harry à l'Imperium car je contrôlais encore Bondupois.

\- Tu ne vas pas apprécier, mais c'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvée… Stupefix !

J'attrapai le corps inconscient de mon amant avant qu'il ne tombe et posai mon sac ouvert sur le sol. Je bénis ma force vampirique qui me permettait de le soulever sans difficulté et commençai à le mettre dans le sac ensorcelé. Le sortilège d'extension était décidément bien pratique ! Harry m'en voudrait sans doute de l'avoir rangé comme un vulgaire objet mais pour l'heure, c'était encore le moyen le plus rapide pour le transporter en toute sécurité jusqu'au square Grimmaud. Enfilant à nouveau la cape d'invisibilité, je décidai de ne pas tenter le diable plus longtemps et quittai le Ministère. Outre les agents de maintenance magique, les Aurors travaillaient aussi la nuit et je n'avais pas envie d'en croiser un au détour d'un couloir.

Finalement, je parvins sans encombre à atteindre l'atrium, puis utilisai la première cheminée venue pour rejoindre la rue. Je transplanai sans attendre jusqu'à la maison, prenant soin d'atterrir précisément sur la dernière marche avant de jeter un coup d'œil dans mon dos.

Deux Mangemorts faisaient toujours le guet à quelques mètres de moi et je mesurai à quel point il serait aisé de les neutraliser sans qu'ils ne puissent faire quoi que ce soit. Cependant je pénétrai dans le hall et les exclamations de surprise ne tardèrent pas à résonner.

\- Drago… où est Harry ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est…

L'idée de la plaisanterie m'avait fait rire, mais déjà Ron s'avançait vers moi le poing levé.

\- Pas de panique, il est dans mon sac.

Leur inquiétude laissa place à l'incrédulité. Je ne perdis pas plus de temps et accrochai la cape d'invisibilité au porte-manteau avant de déposer mon sac au sol. Après avoir soigneusement écarté les bords pour lui permettre de passer plus aisément, je hissai Harry hors du sac jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entièrement sorti et le couchai sur le canapé le plus proche.

-… Enervatum !

Mon calice papillonna des yeux, portant son regard sur Ron, Hermione et moi avant d'essayer de se redresser avec une grimace.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Nous avons récupéré l'adresse d'Ombrage sans problème, mais en partant tu as fait une crise. J'ai fait au plus vite.

Je savais bien que Harry aurait préféré cacher ce fait à Ron et Hermione, mais je ne voyais pas d'autre manière d'expliquer la situation. La réaction de Hermione ne se fit pas attendre.  
\- Encore ! Mais Harry, tu ne dois plus laisser une chose pareille se reproduire ! Dumbledore voulait que tu utilises l'Occlumancie ! Il pensait que cette connexion était dangereuse, Voldemort pourrait s'en servir ! Imagine ce qu'il serait arrivé s'il avait appris où vous étiez et avait envoyé des mangemorts pour vous y cueillir !

\- Vraiment Hermione ? Je n'étais pas au courant. Merci de me prévenir, je n'y aurais pas pensé tout seul ! Tu t'imagines que ça me plait peut-être ?!

\- Change de discours Hermione. Tu pourras le répéter tous les jours qu'à part le saouler ça n'avancera à rien.

Je m'assis à ses côtés, posant ma main sur sa nuque et Harry se laissa tomber sur moi, sa tête sur mes genoux.

\- Voldemort cherche toujours Gregorovitch. Il a tué une femme… et il y avait deux enfants derrière elle. Il l'a tué juste parce qu'elle était là, au mauvais endroit… C'était comme si je revoyais le meurtre de Cedric, juste devant moi…

Sachant pertinemment à quel point sa mort l'avait touché, je redressai Harry pour le serrer dans mes bras. Son torse tressautait au rythme de ses pleurs mais aucun son ne s'échappait de sa gorge. Je déposai un baiser sur son front tandis qu'un silence gêné s'installait.

\- Je… Je suis désolée, Harry, je ne voulais pas…

Harry soupira avant de sécher ses larmes d'un geste rageur et se tourna vers ses amis.

\- Je me fiche de ce que Dumbledore pensait. Je veux savoir pourquoi il cherche Gregorovitch. C'est un fabricant de baguettes comme Ollivander. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une information à négliger.

Ron et Hermione échangèrent des regards sceptiques, mais n'osèrent pas le contredire tout haut.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais dans l'immédiat tu ne peux pas fouiller les souvenirs de Voldemort à volonté. Tu es épuisé et nous sommes tous sur les nerfs. Allons-nous coucher. Prochaine étape, la maison d'Ombrage et je veux que nous ne prenions aucun risque. Dès demain, nous mettrons au point le plan parfait !

Nous étions au beau milieu de la nuit et personne ne me contredit. Ron et Hermione avaient veillé tout le temps de notre mission dans la crainte que quelque chose tourne mal. Pour l'instant nous avions été plutôt chanceux. Je croisais les doigts pour que cette bonne fortune se poursuive. Nous allions en avoir besoin…

* * *

Fin du chapitre 12 ! Je n'ai pas encore d'idée très précise sur la manière dont va se dérouler la chasse aux Horcruxes, mais on progresse doucement. Je paraphrase beaucoup moins le tome 7, maintenant il va y avoir un peu plus de suspense ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Je suis en vacances chez mes parents mais je ne vous oublie pas. Me voilà à bosser en tailleur sur mon lit avec un mini laptop qui n'arrive pas à se décider entre le mode tablette et le mode ordinateur portable. ^^


	13. Chapter 13

Auteur : Lady Zalia

Beta-lectrice : Yukyo01

Type : Action/Aventure, Drama, Romance

Disclaimers : Slash (Drarry). Univers appartenant à J.K. Rownling.

Voici venu le chapitre maudit ! Merci pour votre patience !

Il y a de la violence, notamment une scène de torture. Je pense être resté assez soft (PAS de viol !) donc j'espère que ça ne traumatisera personne. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 *****/+/*** Chapitre 13**

Les nuits suivantes, je fouillai obstinément le salon à la recherche de la pièce secrète. Maintenant que nous avions obtenu l'adresse d'Ombrage, notre nouveau but avait renouvelé mon impatience à retrouver le laboratoire à potion de Walburga Black. Je m'imaginais déjà fabriquer toutes sortes de mixtures à l'abri des regards, n'en dévoilant leurs effets qu'à demi-mots… Pourquoi pas un Veritaserum amélioré qui provoquerait d'intenses souffrances à celui qui tenterait d'y résister… Ou bien un acide capable de venir à bout des Horcruxes ? Rogue avait eu beau être mon premier maître et l'instigateur de ma passion, j'avais toujours trouvé qu'il manquait de créativité. Il avait amélioré bon nombre de potions mais n'en avait, à ma connaissance, jamais créé de nouvelles. Je rêvais de découvrir une réserve pleine d'ingrédients rares parfaitement conservés… Mes camarades allaient sans doute finir par suspecter quelque chose, mais en travaillant la nuit, je limitais les risques que cette fouineuse d'Hermione Granger s'incruste dans mes expériences !

Finalement, après plusieurs nuits à avoir testé chaque livre, chaque bibelot et chaque tableau du salon, je finis par me tourner vers l'immense tapisserie représentant l'arbre généalogique de la famille Black. Le tissu ne dissimulait aucune porte, mais lorsque je jetai un Aparecium à sa base, le portrait de Phineas Nigellus Black s'anima brièvement et le cartouche qui indiquait son nom changea pour afficher la devise « Toujours pur ». Ça n'avait duré qu'un seconde, mais j'avais enfin une piste ! Je pointai alors ma baguette sur le vieux sorcier en répétant ce qui était écrit et cette fois, un frémissement se fit entendre à ma droite. J'en tremblais d'excitation ! Soulevant fébrilement l'immense tenture, je me retins de hurler de joie. Une porte était apparue là où il n'y avait qu'un mur commun quelques instants plus tôt. Oubliant toute forme de prudence, je me jetai sur la poignée avant de la lâcher avec un grognement de douleur. Le serpent qui décorait la clenche s'était animé et m'avait mordu ! La blessure se régénéra en un instant sans plus m'inquiéter. Mais quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en voyant mon nom apparaître sur la porte en lettres argentées ! Comme tracé par une main invisible, l'écriture remonta pour faire apparaître le nom de jeune fille de ma mère : Narcissa Black, fille de Cygnus Black III, lui-même fils de Pollux Black, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à Phineas. Je compris, alors, que seul un descendant des Black pouvait accéder à cette salle. Cela ne fit que renforcer mon bonheur. J'avais désormais toutes les raisons d'encourager Harry à garder cette demeure après la guerre !

La porte s'ouvrit silencieusement sur une salle aux dimensions stupéfiantes, pour une pièce secrète, et qui ressemblait trait pour trait au laboratoire de potions de mon père en beaucoup plus poussiéreux. Manifestement Walburga Black avait pris le temps de vider ses chaudrons. Son fils aîné déshérité et son cadet mort, la sorcière avait-elle pensé qu'un jour un descendant de son frère viendrait bénéficier de ces réserves ? Le fait est que l'étagère était généreusement pourvue en coffrets et flacons de toutes sortes. Pour peu, j'en aurais pleuré de joie. Sans attendre davantage, je dépoussiérai les étiquettes d'un léger coup de baguette pour identifier la teneur de mon trésor : mue de naga, crin de sombral ou de licorne, sang de gobelin, croc de fléreur, dards de billywig, griffe de nundu et mucus de veracrasse, feuilles, pétales ou racines de plantes diverses… Certains ingrédients étaient aussi rares qu'onéreux voir absolument interdits ! J'allais pouvoir compléter le stock de potion que j'avais initié chez les Weasley. J'allumai un feu magique sous le premier chaudron à portée et poussai un cri en reconnaissant sa qualité : C'était de l'iridium ! Un tel chaudron valait sans doute 5000 Gallions ! J'allais réserver ce chaudron à mes recherches sur les acides. Je saisis donc un autre chaudron plus commun et me lançait dans la fabrication du Veritaserum. Étant donné qu'il fallait un mois pour le laisser reposer, autant m'y mettre tout de suite. La recette était plutôt simple, d'autant que nous l'avions révisé cette même année…

J'étais tellement absorbé par mes mélanges que je ne vis pas le temps passer ! Au lever du jour, j'étais encore dans mon atelier et ce fut la voix de mon calice qui me fit reprendre contact avec la réalité de longues heures plus tard.  
\- Drago ! Tu es là ?

\- Oups…

Je jetai un sort de stase sur les deux potions entamées et me glissai silencieusement hors du laboratoire. Même s'il était impossible à quiconque à part moi de pénétrer dans mon atelier, je n'avais pas spécialement envie que les autres en connaissent l'existence car cela ne manquerait pas de générer des histoires. Harry se trouvait dans l'escalier qui menait au deuxième étage et je me hâtai de monter les quelques marches qui nous séparaient pour l'embrasser.

-... Je suis là ! Tu as bien dormi ?

Il haussa les épaules et posa sa main sur mon torse avec une petite moue.

\- Ça peut aller… encore un cauchemar… Et tu n'étais pas avec moi au réveil…

Je me giflai mentalement. Je n'avais pas mordu Harry la veille et cela, associé à mon absence de la nuit et au cauchemar, avait dû provoquer un sentiment d'abandon chez mon calice. Il allait falloir que je prévoie un Tempus les nuits suivantes ! Je refermai mes bras autour de ses épaules pour le serrer contre moi.

\- Désolé Harry. Je tâcherai de faire attention à l'avenir. J'étais absorbé dans la fabrication de potions pour notre mission. Mais je refuse que tu te sentes délaissé à l'avenir.

C'était la première fois qu'il me semblait aussi vulnérable par ma faute. Cette révélation me fit un choc. Le lien calice-vampire était censé renforcer les deux parties et en aucun cas les affaiblir ! Père m'avait expliqué qu'un vampire, qui choisissait un sorcier puissant, gagnait de nouveaux pouvoirs et Harry débordait littéralement de magie. Cependant notre lien avait été créé au beau milieu des Moldus alors que ni lui ni moi ne pouvions faire de magie, et surtout loin du manoir Malefoy et de ses grimoires ancestraux. Si seulement j'avais un moyen de les récupérer… Des générations de Malefoy avaient consigné dans des journaux tout ce qu'ils avaient pu apprendre à propos du don obscur. Mon aïeul, Septimus Malefoy, avait été le plus prolifique, mais lorsque mon père me les avait montrés, je n'avais guère pris le temps de les lire, plus intéressé par ma quête pour Harry Potter que par tout autre chose. Peut-être que si j'arrivais à contacter Mère, elle accepterait de m'aider ?

Harry descendit jusqu'à la cuisine où Kreattur avait préparé un déjeuner pantagruélique et cette abondance de nourriture lui redonna le sourire. Ron nous rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard avec un air de bienheureux.

\- Béni soit cet elfe ! Dire qu'avant je voulais le décapiter et accrocher sa tête au mur… Depuis que tu lui as donné ce médaillon, il est devenu adorable !

Harry hocha la tête, la bouche pleine de tarte à la mélasse. Pour ma part, je m'étais assis un peu en retrait avec le manuel de Défense contre les forces du mal de 6e année que j'avais fait venir à moi d'un Accio.

L'elfe ne se soucia aucunement des propos de Ron, continuant à s'affairer pour préparer le repas du midi tout en surveillant les moindres gestes de Harry au cas où celui-ci aurait besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Quand Hermione nous rejoignit, elle avait une pile de livres qui lévitaient derrière elle et un rouleau de parchemin avec un nécessaire d'écriture sous le bras.

\- Les informations que vous avez recueillies sont parfaites. Nous avons non seulement son adresse, mais aussi un relevé du cadastre magique qui contient les plans de sa maison avec l'emplacement exact de sa cheminée. Nous ne pouvons pas transplaner directement chez elle, mais on peut utiliser les transports Moldus pour se rendre jusque dans sa rue. Ce serait bien d'y aller en reconnaissance pour voir si elle dispose ou non d'une serrure magique. Le cas contraire, un simple Alohomora suffira. Ensuite il faudra désactiver les sortilèges anti-intrusion. Il y aura peut-être un charme du Cridurut ou quelque chose de similaire. À priori ça repère les capes d'invisibilité et, connaissant Ombrage, elle a sans doute prévu quelque chose pour se protéger des hybrides qu'elle persécute…

Hermione avait passé les deux derniers jours à éplucher le dossier que nous avions ramené, enfermée dans la salle à manger et exigeant qu'on la laisse tranquille. Son acharnement à tout organiser ne m'avait pas manqué. Mais Harry et Ron l'écoutaient religieusement et moi aussi, même si le plan "utiliser des moyens de transport Moldu" était loin de me séduire, je me gardai bien de la contredire.

\- Cette fois, hors de question de se faire remarquer. Ron, tu vas t'entraîner à lancer certains sorts en informulé. Drago, Harry, je ne m'inquiète pas pour vous, mais ne commettez pas d'imprudence. Nous exécuterons cette mission tous les quatre pour plus d'efficacité car chaque minute augmentera les risques…

Ron maugréa à l'idée de s'entraîner, mais pour une fois, j'étais d'accord avec Hermione. Hors de question que sa fainéantise occasionne le moindre risque dans notre mission. Et ça laisserait un peu de temps à Harry et moi pour profiter l'un de l'autre...

\- Je récapitule : Ron et Hermione se rendent à l'adresse indiquée en transports Moldus pour déterminer le type de serrure et observer le quartier. Pour cela, je vous conseillerais bien du Polynectar puisqu'il nous en reste, car la connaissant, elle habite forcément une rue sorcière. Une nuit, nous nous rendons tous les quatre jusqu'à chez elle, entrons le plus silencieusement possible et allons directement jusqu'à sa chambre pour la stupéfixer. Une fois cela fait, nous aurons le champ libre pour fouiller sa maison et trouver l'Horcruxe. S'il est trop bien caché, je prépare du Veritaserum pour le lui faire avouer, mais il ne sera pas prêt avant un mois. Maintenant la dernière question est : qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'elle ? Elle sert sciemment les dessins du Seigneur des Ténèbres et elle est le fer de lance des persécutions contre les nés-Moldus. Je ne pense pas que la soumettre à un Imperium soit efficace car vu la puissance de sa haine elle ne tardera pas à en combattre les effets. On peut la tuer ou lui jeter un sortilège d'Oubliettes… Ou faire passer ça pour un banal cambriolage ou une vengeance…

Harry gratta machinalement sa main gauche, comme souvent lorsqu'on parlait d'Ombrage.  
\- Malgré ce qu'elle m'a fait, je ne veux pas la tuer si je peux l'éviter. Est-ce qu'il n'existe pas une potion d'amnésie assez puissante pour lui faire oublier qui elle est ? Quelque chose qui l'envoie à Sainte Mangouste comme Lockhart !

\- Oui ça existe ! Bien entendu une telle potion appartient au domaine de la magie noire, mais par chance j'ai justement un exemplaire du livre "Les Potions de grands pouvoirs" dans mes affaires...

Hermione eut l'air dubitative.  
\- Ce n'est pas que je sois fermement opposée à la préparation d'une telle potion, mais… Tu as les ingrédients nécessaires pour la faire ?

\- Affirmatif ! Et comme tu le sais, j'ai aussi le niveau. En cas de besoin, je peux toujours transplaner discrètement dans l'allée des Embrumes. Je connais un apothicaire peu scrupuleux qui préfère la couleur des Gallions à n'importe quelle obédience.

La jeune femme me regarda de manière soupçonneuse, mais n'ajouta rien. Le regard de Ron se fit rêveur.  
\- Moi, j'aimerais bien pouvoir la transformer définitivement en crapaud… Ou teindre toutes ses tenues en vert kaki !

\- Et c'est exactement le genre de chose qui nous ferait prendre des risques et perdre du temps. Maintenant que le plan est prêt, mettons-nous au travail. Harry, allons dans notre chambre !

J'empoignai la main de mon compagnon pour le lever de sa chaise et il me suivit avec un sourire espiègle. Hermione s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, mais elle resta simplement la bouche ouverte. En vérité, je souhaitais avoir une discussion sérieuse avec Harry, mais surtout loin des oreilles curieuses de Hermione. Une fois dans notre chambre, je l'attirai sur le lit pour qu'il s'asseye à mes côtés.

\- Alors, dis-moi, est-ce que tu as ressenti une différence dans ta magie depuis que j'ai fait de toi mon calice ?

Il me jeta un regard soupçonneux.  
\- Non, pas vraiment. Est-ce qu'il y aurait quelque chose dont tu aurais oublié de me parler ?

Pour peu j'en aurais levé les yeux au ciel. J'étais un peu vexé qu'il ne me fasse pas plus confiance…  
\- Rien de négatif ! Tu devrais le savoir. Je t'avais dit que notre lien te rendrait plus puissant, te donnerait de nouvelles capacités. C'est juste que depuis notre union, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de vraiment s'entraîner. Donc je te demandais si tu avais ressenti quelque chose d'inhabituel en te servant de ta baguette, mais apparemment c'est plus subtil… Mon père m'avait dit que le pouvoir du calice se manifestait de manière différente selon la puissance du sorcier avec qui on s'unissait, mais j'ignore s'il faut faire quelque chose de spécial ou si ça vient naturellement…

Harry avait retrouvé son sourire et enjamba mes cuisses pour s'asseoir sur moi.

\- Parce que tu trouves qu'on manque de puissance ? Je n'ai aucune difficulté à faire les informulés, transplaner m'est devenu totalement naturel… Avec toi à mes côtés, j'ai l'impression d'être en sécurité, je suis plus serein, je dors mieux… Toutes ces petites choses qui facilitent la magie, tu me les apportes par ta simple présence.

Il embrassa mon front, puis ma joue avant de descendre sur mes lèvres. Cela ne suffit cependant pas à me dérirer.

\- Mais je reste impuissant face à ces visions qui te torturent…

\- Bah… j'imagine qu'elles peuvent m'être utiles. On sait que Voldemort n'est plus en Angleterre, qu'il détient Ollivander au manoir Malefoy et est à la recherche de Gregorovitch pour quelque chose qu'il estime suffisamment important pour se déplacer de lui-même. Et je doute que ce partage de pensées soit volontaire donc sa maîtrise de l'Occlumancie est très imparfaite.

J'attrapai son visage entre mes mains pour l'embrasser et fermai un instant les yeux pour profiter de l'instant. Ma langue caressait doucement la sienne et il me laissa mener la danse.

\- Toi et moi on tuera cette vermine. À nous deux, rien ne peut nous résister. Rien ne pourra nous séparer…

Il se laissa tomber en arrière sur le lit.

\- Drago… Je sais que tu préfères faire ça le soir mais… J'ai envie que tu me mordes… Juste un peu de sang… Je me sens tellement bien quand tu le fais… Et après on ira jeter un œil au plan.

Je caressai sa joue et descendis jusqu'à sa gorge. Je pouvais le sentir tendre son cou au contact de ma main.

\- Tu sais que je ne peux rien te refuser. Mais si Hermione s'en aperçoit elle va encore me faire une scène…

\- C'est bon, je viens de déjeuner ! De toute façon, ils s'imaginent qu'on s'envoie en l'air…

\- Pauvre Survivant ! Complètement drogué ! Capable de trouver n'importe quelle excuse pour savoir sa dose.

\- Drogué au vampire, ça me va !

\- Tant que je reste le seul et l'unique.

Il n'avait pas besoin de répondre, je savais que sa fidélité serait éternelle. Je me hissai à sa hauteur et commençai à déposer de petits baisers sur sa gorge. Je ne pus que sourire face à l'effet provoqué : il haletait déjà, les yeux fermés, ses bras resserrés autour de ma taille. Sa peau craqua sous mes crocs et je pensai distraitement combien la morsure pouvait être douloureuse lorsque le vampire le désirait. Mais pour Harry, c'était une blessure absolument érogène et ma salive agissait comme un venin, s'infiltrant dans son sang pour décupler le plaisir.

Il gémit, faisant vibrer sa gorge et accélérer le flux sanguin. Une gorgée, deux gorgées, trois gorgées et déjà je pouvais sentir le sang atterrir dans mon estomac, prendre possession de mes sens, stimuler mes muscles… Il fallait que j'arrête, mais c'était si frustrant ! Comme si vous étiez assoiffé et qu'il fallait soudainement s'éloigner d'une source d'eau fraîche et pure. Je devais me détacher de Harry, mais il n'avait pas desserré son étreinte et mon corps refusait de m'obéir. Finalement, seule la pensée de mettre sa santé en péril me fit relâcher sa gorge. J'avais bu beaucoup plus que prévu et sans doute les sentiments de ce matin n'y étaient pas étrangers. Le calice avait réclamé son vampire et mon instinct avait pris le dessus. Je roulai sur le côté pour rester allongé tout contre lui. Je ne me sentais pas capable de m'éloigner et Harry n'avait pas l'air plus motivé à bouger. Il restait immobile, les yeux dans la vague, un sourire béat fixé sur son visage.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit si urgent d'aller les rejoindre…

Les jours suivants passèrent tranquillement et j'avais terminé la potion d'amnésie avancée requise par Harry. Nous avions décidé de ne pas attendre que le Veritaserum soit prêt afin de récupérer l'Horcruxe au plus vite. Notre contact involontaire, ce cher Arnold Bondupois, nous avait appris qu'Ombrage portait le médaillon de Serpentard tous les jours bien en évidence et prétendait qu'il s'agissait d'un bijou hérité de ses ancêtres Selvyn. Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle suspecte quoi que ce soit et se méfie, quant à nous, nous n'oublions pas qu'il fallait encore trouver un moyen de le détruire ainsi que les trois Horcruxes restants.

D'autant que Ron et Hermione s'étaient rendus dans le quartier où résidait Ombrage à deux reprises sous des apparences différentes et s'étaient aperçus d'un problème de taille : la demeure d'Ombrage était constamment protégée par deux agents du Ministère en faction, probablement des Aurors, qui se relayaient à l'image des deux Mangemorts devant le square Grimmaurd. Leur présence allait sérieusement compliquer notre mission, mais une troisième journée d'observation nous permis de mettre au point un plan sans faille. L'équipe d'Aurors qui surveillaient la maison pendant la nuit arrivaient à 19h pile en transplanant dans une ruelle adjacente pour remplacer l'équipe de jour. Ron et Hermione avaient appris grâce à des oreilles à rallonges le nom de l'équipe de jour pour paraître plus naturel le moment venu. Nous nous y étions donc rendu tous les quatre, Harry et moi sous cape d'invisibilité tandis que Hermione et Ron étaient sous sortilège de Désillusion. À peine les deux Aurors avaient-ils transplanés que nous les avions stupéfixés à quatre baguettes, pétrifiés et désillusionnés. Il fallait être sûr que nos victimes ne se réveillent pas trop tôt ou ne soient découverts par des témoins ! Ron et Hermione prélevèrent plusieurs de leurs cheveux sans attendre et se métamorphosèrent en deux parfaites copies des Aurors neutralisés. Ils empruntèrent leurs vêtements et plaques et se dépêchèrent de rejoindre l'équipe qui attendait devant chez Ombrage. L'échange se fit sans problème et Harry et moi dûmes encore attendre qu'Ombrage s'endorme. La lumière qui perçait à travers ses rideaux roses finit enfin par s'éteindre vers 23 heures et nous attendîmes encore jusqu'à 1 heure du matin, de sorte que la rue soit déserte avant de pénétrer dans sa demeure. La porte s'ouvrit avec un simple Alohomora informulé. Je pouvais sentir la nervosité de mon calice à travers le lien et lui serrai brièvement la main pour lui donner du courage. Conformément à notre plan, nous lancâmes un Finite Incantatem informulé avant de ranger la cape dans le sac pour pouvoir être plus à l'aise. Nous avions soigneusement observé le plan de sa maison pour ne pas perdre de temps et prîmes la précaution de lancer un Assurdiato sur les escaliers et à chaque porte que nous rencontrions. La parcours jusqu'à notre cible nous parut interminable, mais nous parvînmes enfin jusqu'à elle. Le crapaud enrobé de rose dormait paisiblement, engoncé dans ses couvertures comme un gros bébé joufflu et le médaillon reposait simplement sur sa commode, comme une vulgaire parure bourgeoise. Nous le stupéfixâmes puis je lançai un Gemino pour dupliquer le médaillon et Harry le déposa dans la petite bourse en peau de Mokke que Hagrid lui avait offert. Avec une certaine satisfaction, Harry vida le contenu de la potion dans la gorge d'Ombrage avant de la forcer à avaler. J'étais finalement soulagé que la mission se soit déroulée aussi facilement et Harry souriait lui aussi, certain de notre succès. Cependant notre joie fut de courte durée car nous étions dans les escaliers lorsque deux maléfices atteignirent nos jambes de concert, nous faisant nous écrouler jusqu'en bas des marches. Ça devait être un Petrificus Totalus informulé car j'étais toujours conscient, mais il m'était impossible de faire le moindre geste ou de parler. La voix qui résonna alors me tordit les entrailles tandis qu'une baguette se posait sur ma joue : Corban Yaxley, un Mangemort "ami" de mon père et actuel directeur du Département de la justice magique.

\- Drago Malefoy en compagnie du Survivant… Moi qui pensais avoir affaire à de vulgaires cambrioleurs ou des Sangs-de-Bourbes revanchards… Jackpot ! Pensiez-vous vraiment que cette maison ne bénéficiait d'aucune protection ? Vous êtes plus sots que vous en avez l'air !

J'essayai inutilement de tendre le cou pour voir comment était Harry et j'espérai que notre chute dans les escaliers ne l'avait pas blessé. Le lien me transmettait surtout son angoisse et sa haine car Yaxley avait été présent en haut de la tour d'astronomie lors du meurtre de Dumbledore.

J'entendis le Mangemort retourner Harry du pied avant de tourner sa tête vers le 1er étage.

\- Mes Aurors ont déjà interpelé vos camarades dans la rue. Ils ont été exfiltrés au ministère jusqu'à ce que les effets du Polynectar se dissipent, mais leur place est déjà réservée à Azkaban. Quant à vous messieurs, vous êtes attendus de pied ferme… J'espère que vous n'avez pas tué Ombrage, elle m'est bien utile et ça m'ennuierait d'avoir à la remplacer ! Auror Dawlish, Auror Fiertalon, allez voir au premier étage. Je me charge de conduire nos invités de marque en lieu sûr.

Yaxley nous empoigna de force pour nous redresser et nous maintint tout contre lui pour transplaner. L'instant d'après nous étions devant les grilles du manoir Malefoy. Le maléfice m'empêchait de manifester la moindre émotion, sauvegardant l'honneur qui me restait, car lorsque Bellatrix apparue à l'entrée et jeta son regard dément sur moi, je m'en serais enfuis à toute jambe tant elle me terrifiait.

\- Drago, très cher… SALE PETIT TRAÎTRE ! Tu viens nous présenter ton cher et tendre… Libère les Yaxley et donne-moi leurs baguettes !

\- Le maître n'est pas là ? Il doit savoir que c'est moi qui les ai capturés !

Je serrai les dents, encourageant Harry du regard alors que nous pénétrions dans mon ancienne demeure. Yaxley n'était pas assez fou pour donner des ordres à Bellatrix, mais je lisais son mécontentement sur son visage. Il s'était sans doute attendu à ce que Voldemort soit présent et le récompense immédiatement. Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans la grande salle, je ressentis un bref soulagement en voyant mon père absent. En revanche, malgré le fait que nous soyons au beau milieu de la nuit, ma mère était là et son regard me transperça.

\- Regarde Cissy ! Ton fils dégénéré est de retour ! Va chercher Lucius !

Ma mère resta un instant à me regarder, son expression indéfinissable, avant de quitter la pièce. J'étais incapable de parler. Je me sentais tomber en Enfer. J'aurais voulu serrer Harry dans mes bras, disparaître loin de cette demeure. Mais nos déboires venaient de commencer… Bellatrix fit apparaître une série de liens noirs qui comprimèrent les bras et les jambes de Harry et le firent tomber par terre.

\- Toi, Potter, tu vas rester bien sagement ici pour admirer le spectacle. Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée quand Cissy m'a annoncé que Malefoy était une saleté de suceur de sang. Mais il est fidèle et utile au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Quant à toi, Drago, tu nous as trahis et tu mérites une punition ! On va pouvoir s'amuser… Crucifixio !

Instantanément d'énormes clous vinrent se planter dans mes mains et mes jambes pour m'immobiliser au sol, allongé sur le dos, les bras en croix et les jambes écartées. Je hurlai de douleur et Harry me fit écho.

\- NON ! Arrêtez ! DRAGO…

\- Comme c'est attendrissant. Ah voilà Lucius ! Ne fais pas cette tête Cissy ! Il faut bien punir ta progéniture ingrate ! Je t'ai toujours dit que tu étais trop douce avec lui !

Je vis mon père à la périphérie de ma vision, qui s'avança vers Yaxley sans un regard pour moi.  
\- Félicitations Corban, vous m'avez ramené mon fils et Harry Potter. Je vous promets que notre Maître apprendra votre mérite dans cette affaire.

\- Je ne vous fais pas confiance Lucius ! Tout le monde sait que vous avez perdu les faveurs du Maître. N'est-il pas censé être ici ?

\- Il est en déplacement et a exigé qu'on ne le dérange pas sauf urgence. Potter sera en sécurité dans nos cachots, ne vous inquiétez pas. N'avez-vous pas des choses à faire au ministère ? Vous avez certaines responsabilités, il me semble…

Malgré la douleur qui irradiait de mes mains et mes jambes, je restais attentif aux paroles de mon père, cherchant à deviner la vérité derrière ses propos. C'était peut-être un prétexte pour faire partir Yaxley, mais si effectivement il ne pouvait appeler Voldemort dans l'immédiat, cela nous laisserait plus de temps pour trouver une solution et nous enfuir… tant soit-il qu'on en ait l'opportunité. Yaxley grimaça. Mon père avait gagné.

\- Gare à vous si vous lui mentez Lucius ! Votre famille est déjà en déchéance. Il ne vous pardonnera pas une erreur de plus.

Il s'inclina brièvement en direction de Bellatrix, qui ne lui jeta pas même un regard, ainsi qu'à ma mère, avant de quitter la pièce. Je fermai les yeux. Ce n'était que le début de mon calvaire.

\- Endoloris !

Instantanément, j'eu la sensation d'un millier de lames lacérant mes nerfs, un millier d'aiguilles déchirant mes muscles, un millier de marteaux brisants mes os… Mon père m'avait déjà infligé un Doloris quelques années plus tôt, alors que je lui avais désobéi, mais je sus à quel point il s'était montré indulgent. Bellatrix, quant à elle, mettait toute sa haine et sa puissance dans son sort et je compris en un instant tous ceux qui souhaitaient mourir ou perdaient l'esprit en subissant les tortures des Mangemorts. Pour ma part, malheureusement, ma condition de vampire me rendait prisonnier de ce corps empli de douleur. J'aurais voulu ne pas hurler, montrer à Harry que ce n'était pas si terrible, mais dès le premier sort j'avais été incapable de garder le silence. Et bien entendu ma chère tante n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter là.

-… Incendio !

\- Aaaaaaaaah !

Une longue langue de flamme s'était enroulée autour de mon bras gauche comme un fouet, brûlant ma peau qui se régénérait tout aussi vite. Puis elle fit glisser sa baguette sur mon torse, tailladant ma chair et mes vêtements d'un Diffindo qu'elle réitéra plusieurs fois avec une joie sadique. Les lambeaux de ma chemise étaient désormais imprégnés de sang, mais cela ne lui suffisait pas. Elle s'empara d'un long poignard qui était attaché à sa ceinture et le planta violemment dans mon épaule droite, encore et encore, si frénétiquement que mon épaule devint bientôt une charpie informe. C'était un miracle que mon bras soit toujours relié à mon corps.

Je remarquai que mes parents avaient quittés la pièce, de toute façon inaptes à stopper Bellatrix dans sa folie sadique. Et Harry pleurait, répétant mon nom comme une litanie, incapable de détourner son regard de moi.

\- Sale petit hybride ! Abjecte souillure ! Tu as jeté l'affront sur la lignée des Black !

Je l'entendis distinctement alors que j'avais abandonné toute tentative de retenir mes hurlements. J'alternais entre gémissements et cris, mon sang s'épuisant peu à peu tandis que des larmes carmines coulaient sur mon visage. Je savais ce qu'elle cherchait à obtenir : la frénésie. Lorsque j'aurais épuisé toute ma réserve, lorsque ma vitae ne parviendra plus à régénérer mes blessures, l'instinct du vampire se substituera à ma conscience, révélant à Harry quelle bête était tapie au fond de mon esprit…

\- Drago… arrêtez… Je ferais n'importe quoi… s'il vous plaît… Prenez-moi à sa place…

\- Tu n'as rien à m'offrir Potter ! Ton tour viendra bientôt, dès que notre Maître sera arrivé ! En attendant, regarde-le souffrir ! Tu l'as perverti ! Et aujourd'hui il va subir mon châtiment par ta faute !

J'étais au bord de la rupture. Ma vision était teintée de rouge à l'image des multiples plaies à vif qui parcouraient mon corps. Un humain aurait sans doute déjà perdu conscience tant les blessures infligées par Bellatrix étaient importantes. Mon corps « immortel » semblait apporter une joie intense à la Mangemort qui avait sans doute rêvé de torturer un prisonnier aussi endurant. Cependant, après encore de longues minutes de sévices, elle se stoppa. Ma conscience était dans le même état que ma chair. Le vampire réclamait du sang, n'importe lequel… Une seule chose me retenait à l'état d'être pensant : Harry, mon calice. Malgré sa terreur, il était intact. Et tant que Voldemort sera absent, il le resterait, n'est-ce pas ?

Bellatrix s'était éloigné de moi et, au comble de l'horreur, je compris ce qu'elle comptait faire. Elle revient bientôt vers moi, amenant Harry, toujours attaché, dans mon champ de vision. La pire chose dont elle était capable… faire couler le sang de Harry pour lui montrer le monstre en moi.

Elle le força à tendre le bras et mordit son poignet, si fort qu'elle parvint à entailler sa peau malgré ses canines humaines. Son gémissement, avec la goutte qui me parvint, furent littéralement ce qui fit déborder le vase. Ma conscience agonisante fut reléguée au second plan tandis que je devenais spectateur impuissant de mes propres actions. Malgré tout, j'étais toujours crucifié au sol et le vampire ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose de plus que grogner et claquer ses crocs dans le vide. Mais pour moi, le pire fut le regard de Harry. Le regard d'un calice, terrifié par son vampire, le regard de quelqu'un qui s'estime plus en sécurité dans les bras de Bellatrix Lestrange que dans ceux de son amant. Bellatrix avait brisé tout ce qui pouvait être brisé. Ma conscience, mon corps, mon espoir, mon lien, ma promesse…

Finalement, elle le repoussa, invoquant une épée pour la brandir au-dessus de moi.

\- Maintenant, il est temps d'élaguer le fruit pourri. Est-ce que tu crois qu'on devrait réveiller tes parents pour ça, Drago ? Oh, j'oubliais, Drago est déjà mort. C'est un acte de pitié que d'achever cette créature… Dommage !

Le vampire lui répondit par un jappement agressif, prêt à mordre la première chose qui s'offrirait à sa portée. Mais pour ma part, j'étais résigné, prêt à recevoir le coup de grâce… Adieu Harry. J'aurais échoué à te protéger…

\- Non… NON !

Une puissante vague d'énergie magique traversa la pièce, repoussant les meubles et brisant les fenêtres. Le vampire tourna la tête et je pus voir Harry, entouré d'un halo lumineux, ondulant autour de lui comme une aurore boréale. Ses cheveux, dressés sur sa tête tel une couronne, lui donnaient un air un peu fou et ses yeux semblaient briller à l'image de deux feux verts dans la pénombre de la pièce. Les liens autour de lui avaient disparu et il se tenait debout au-dessus de moi, nos deux baguettes dans la main. Un hurlement de fureur me parvint et je compris qu'il avait projeté Bellatrix contre le mur le plus proche. Elle gesticulait, paralysée par une force invisible, manifestement incapable de se servir de sa magie. Puis tout s'arrêta. Cette même force invisible venait de tordre le cou de Bellatrix, rompant sa nuque comme une vulgaire brindille, son corps glissant au sol dans une position absurde. Bellatrix Lestrange, Mangemort fanatique, venait de mourir. Harry la regarda un instant, le regard neutre. Il n'avait pas fait cela par vengeance, mais uniquement parce que c'était un mal nécessaire. Et j'en étais sincèrement soulagé. En revanche, lorsqu'il tourna son regard vers moi, j'aurais voulu lui hurler de ne pas me libérer, de s'enfuir immédiatement, avant que mes parents n'accourent, de m'abandonner à mon sort. J'étais terrifié à l'idée que le vampire ne l'attaque pour le vider de son sang. Ça aurait été pire que la mort… Mais, inconscient du danger, il leva une main au-dessus de moi, faisant disparaître d'un coup les clous de mes mains et mes jambes. Je m'attendais réellement à ce que le vampire laisse libre cours à sa frénésie, mais au lieu de ça, il tituba jusqu'à Harry avant de se réfugier dans ses bras, gémissant comme un chien fidèle réclamant une caresse.

Dire que j'étais stupéfait était un euphémisme. Mon vampire était au bord de la mort et pourtant il restait docile face à Harry ! Etait-ce la puissance de sa magie ? La sincérité de notre lien ? La réalité ne correspondait en rien à ce que j'avais lu dans les journaux de mes ancêtres. Harry me jeta un doux regard, comme s'il pouvait percevoir ma conscience à travers l'instinct primaire du vampire.

\- Mon pauvre Drago, tu as été torturé par ma faute.

Non, ce n'était pas de sa faute. Certainement pas. C'était moi qui avais failli à le protéger. Le vampire prit doucement son poignet meurtri pour laper l'écorchure infligée par Bellatrix. Elle avait osé le mordre, faire couler son sang… Harry le laissa faire, tournant simplement son regard vers la fenêtre : le ciel commençait à s'éclaircir, preuve que l'aube était proche.

-… Il est temps pour nous de rentrer à la maison. C'est à moi de prendre soin de toi à présent. Tu peux te réfugier dans mon ombre, n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne voyais absolument pas de quoi il voulait parler, mais le vampire hocha simplement la tête tandis qu'Harry soulevait sa cape. Et là, ce fut comme si l'ombre de Harry était un sac sans fond. Un refuge paisible, loin de la douleur et des rayons du soleil. J'étais contre lui, mais intangible. J'aurais voulu rester lucide, surmonter mon épuisement pour continuer à veiller sur lui comme j'aurais dû le faire… Mais bientôt ma conscience se délita et je perdis connaissance.

Lorsque je me réveillai, bien plus tard, la nuit venait de tomber. J'étais allongé dans un lit, entouré par les bras de mon calice qui dormait paisiblement. Je me redressai en gémissant et reconnus notre chambre au square Grimmaurd. Harry nous avait ramené tous les deux, sains et saufs ! J'avais récupéré le contrôle de mon corps, mais certaines blessures n'étaient pas encore pleinement cicatrisées. Harry s'était manifestement entaillé le bras pour faire couler son sang dans ma bouche et je me saisis immédiatement de son poignet pour retirer son pansement et lécher sa blessure. Ce mouvement suffit à le réveiller et il m'offrit un triste sourire, palpant mon visage comme s'il n'était pas certain qu'il fut réel.

\- Drago… Je suis tellement désolé… si j'avais su…

À présent des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et je l'entourai comme je pus de mon bras valide, ignorant la douleur qui traversait mon corps.

\- Chut… Ça va maintenant. Nous sommes ensembles. Là. Je suis avec toi.

Il mit plusieurs minutes à se calmer et il hoquetait encore lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

\- J'ai cru… j'ai cru que tu allais mourir… et j'ai paniqué… Mais si j'avais su… que je pouvais… Si j'avais su, je t'aurais libéré plus tôt… Je te promets… Drago… Je suis désolé… Je ne savais pas que je pouvais…

\- Calme-toi. Je ne t'en veux pas. Je ne t'en voudrais jamais. Tu m'as sauvé. C'est ta magie qui a réagi à tes émotions. Et tu sais ce qu'on a dit à propos de la magie instinctive. Elle ne se contrôle pas. Je sais bien que tu aurais fait tout ce que tu pouvais pour m'éviter ça. Tu as été fantastique Harry.

Il finit par sécher ses larmes, posant doucement son front contre le mien.

\- J'ai eu tellement peur. Et quand ma magie a pris le dessus, c'est comme si elle m'apaisait. Je me sentais détaché de tout. J'ai… j'ai tué Bellatrix Lestrange. Je n'en aurais pas eu la force sans ma magie. Et lorsque je t'ai libéré, c'est comme si j'avais toujours su quoi faire. Comme si une voix m'avait chuchoté comment prendre soin de toi. Je savais que tu ne me ferais pas de mal.

Il me serra contre lui, m'arrachant un gémissement de douleur. Je me mordis immédiatement la lèvre, m'en voulant de briser ses confessions.

-… Drago ! Il faut que tu boives. Je ne pouvais pas te donner beaucoup de sang lorsque tu dormais. Mords-moi mon amour. Bois !

Je ne répondis pas. J'en avais trop besoin. Mon épaule brisée me lançait encore terriblement et c'était sans compter les nombreux dommages internes, sans conséquence pour un vampire, mais non moins douloureux.

Je plongeai mes crocs dans sa gorge avec le désir de lui faire ressentir tout mon amour et ma reconnaissance. Nous soupirâmes bientôt de concert, moi de soulagement, lui de plaisir. La morsure était notre communion. Intime, profonde, rassurante. Ma salive contaminait son sang et son sang emplissait mon corps. Lorsque je me séparai de lui, l'air me sembla glacé en comparaison de la chaleur de sa peau. Il dégageait une telle volupté que, si je ne l'avais pas su si fatigué, je l'aurais déshabillé sur le champ.

\- Ce que tu as fait ensuite… explique moi. Je me suis glissé dans ton ombre. C'était prodigieux. Je n'avais plus conscience de rien. Je savais que j'étais en sécurité…

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Ça m'est venu comme ça. C'était instinctif. Je pense que ça fait partie de ces nouveaux pouvoirs dont tu parlais l'autre jour. Je voulais être capable de prendre soin de toi comme toi tu prends soin de moi lorsque j'en ai besoin. Désormais, je sais comment faire et, surtout, je sais que tu ne me feras jamais aucun mal. Après ça, j'ai simplement transplané. Kreattur m'a confirmé que les protections de la maison sont encore intactes. Ron et Hermione n'ont pas dévoilé notre adresse. Mais il va falloir aller les secourir.

Je fermai un instant les yeux, cherchant à me donner contenance.

\- S'ils sont déjà à Azkaban, on ne peut plus rien pour eux, mais d'un autre côté, ils sont relativement en sécurité. S'ils sont encore retenus au ministère, ça me semble aussi très risqué d'y aller à l'aveugle. Leur seule chance est qu'ils soient parvenus à s'échapper durant leur transfert, et encore je ne sais pas comment nous parviendrons à entrer en contact avec eux. D'un autre côté, il ne faut pas oublier que nous avons l'Horcruxe à détruire et les trois autres à trouver.

\- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d'autre en sachant qu'ils risquent peut-être leur vie à cause de moi. À nous deux, rien n'est impossible Drago ! Je ne les abandonnerai pas, Dumbledore savait que j'aurais besoin de vous trois pour réussir, sinon il ne nous aurait pas légué tous ces objets. Demain matin, on réfléchira à un plan, pour l'instant j'ai besoin de dormir. S'il te plait, reste à mes côtés.

Harry s'accrocha à moi avec toutes ses maigres forces et, à présent que j'étais pleinement régénéré, je savourais son étreinte. Je ne pris pas la peine de le contredire. Harry était mon dieu, mon amour, mon maître... Que pouvais-je faire sinon le suivre ?

* * *

Pfiou ! Fin du chapitre 13 ! L'écriture de ce chapitre m'a vraiment tenu en haleine ! J'y ai passé des journées entières ou presque !

J'espère que tous ces rebondissements vous auront plu. Ça m'a pris un certain temps pour décider quelle suite je voulais donner à l'histoire et on est encore loin de la conclusion ! En tout cas, vous l'aurez compris, en tuant Bellatrix, Harry a sauvé Dobby et Tonks ^^ (et vengé Sirius, qui est pour moi la mort qui m'a le plus fait pleurer dans la saga !).

Gros bisous et merci à tous mes lecteurs ! À bientôt pour le chapitre 14 !


	14. Chapter 14

Auteur : Lady Zalia

Beta-lectrice : Yukyo01

Type : Action/Aventure, Drama, Romance

Disclaimers : Slash (Drarry). Univers appartenant à J.K. Rownling.

Je suis très touchée par l'enthousiasme que vous avez manifesté à la lecture du chapitre 13 ! Du coup je ne regrette pas tout le temps que j'ai passé à me triturer les méninges pour réfléchir à quelle suite je voulais donner à l'histoire. J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant !

Plusieurs personnes se demandent ce qu'il adviendra de Ron et Hermione. À ce propos, je vais encore vous faire mariner un peu… Hé hé hé !

Je suis désolée (encore) du retard, j'ai beaucoup de boulot à nouveau… ça risque d'être assez hardcore jusqu'à mi-juin donc estimez plutôt 2 semaines entre chaque chapitre…

* * *

 **Chapitre 14**

Harry dormit la nuit entière, sans doute épuisé par la quantité phénoménale de magie qu'il avait dû dépenser. J'étais tellement fier de lui ! Mon calice avait tué Bellatrix Lestrange, sans doute l'une des plus puissantes Mangemorts au service du Lord ! Il allait probablement être furieux en apprenant ça... et mes parents, qui avaient déjà perdu les faveurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, allaient probablement recevoir quelques Doloris dans le meilleur des cas… Je repensai au regard de ma mère. Elle n'avait pas prononcé un mot pour arrêter sa sœur. Elle s'était montrée prête à me laisser tuer sans sourciller… Définitivement, ma seule famille était Harry désormais. Peut-être Nymphadora et Andromeda Tonks quand tout ça se sera calmé… Cela n'avait plus guère d'importance.

Le lendemain matin, l'ambiance était toujours aussi morose. Harry se reprochait mes souffrances, mais aussi l'emprisonnement de Ron et Hermione. Kreattur lui servait son thé tandis qu'il tapotait le médaillon de Serpentard, les yeux dans le vague. Je me saisis de l'Horcruxe et le tournai entre mes doigts, me remémorant les paroles de l'elfe : « _Kreattur était certain qu'il fallait le détruire de l'intérieur_ »… La majorité du bijou semblait être fait en or pur dont le milieu était ciselé et serti de petites pierres vertes formant un S. Le pendentif semblait en effet pouvoir s'ouvrir, comme pour contenir un portrait et l'ensemble était surmonté par une épaisse chaîne en argent. Le tout était glacé au toucher et dégageait une aura sinistre. Je réfléchis tout haut.

\- Il nous faudrait un endroit pour faire des tests. Une salle où on pourrait laisser libre court aux sortilèges les plus destructeurs…

\- Si de simples sortilèges suffisaient pour détruire un Horcruxe, Dumbledore les aurait utilisés. D'ailleurs, nous ne savons pas encore comment il s'y est pris pour détruire la bague. Peut-être est-ce le genre de question à poser en buvant son sang…

Je grimaçai. Harry ne pouvait pas comprendre le dégoût que j'avais à boire un autre sang que le sien, un sang mort, qui plus est. Cependant je grimpai rapidement les marches à la recherche de la fiole qui se trouvait dans mon sac. Harry me suivit, m'incitant à m'asseoir sur le lit. Je voyais à son regard, attentif à mes moindres gestes, que toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers notre quête.

Je portai le récipient à mes lèvres, me concentrant sur les pensées qui me parvenaient. Une succession de souvenirs défila devant mes yeux : je pouvais voir Dumbledore utiliser l'épée de Gryffondor contre la bague Horcruxe avant de la remettre dans la vitrine, Dumbledore rédiger son testament, Dumbledore demander à Rogue de transmettre l'épée à Harry quand il en ressentirait le besoin… Je rouvris les yeux reprenant contact avec la réalité.

\- Dumbledore a utilisé l'épée de Godric Gryffondor pour détruire la bague Horcruxe. Mais pour l'instant l'épée se trouve dans une vitrine dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard.

\- Directeur qui se trouve actuellement être Severus Rogue, ce sale Mangemort, traître et assassin de Dumbledore. Il a dû se retourner dans sa tombe en voyant ça !

\- Dumbledore avait une absolue confiance en Rogue. Il savait aussi qu'il allait mourir. J'ai vu un souvenir où il parlait clairement à Rogue des Horcruxes et de ta mission… Alors qu'il n'en a parlé à aucun membre de l'Ordre, pas même à McGonagall…

\- Et alors où tu veux en venir ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Rogue n'en a rien dit à Voldemort, sinon il aurait sans doute mieux protégé le médaillon… Très tôt dans l'année, Rogue a su que j'avais des sentiments pour toi, mais il n'a pas prévenu mes parents … Et le soir où les Mangemorts ont investi Poudlard, il m'a enfermé dans ma chambre en me disant qu'il te protégerait s'il le pouvait. Il aurait bien pu t'attraper et t'offrir à son maître, il en a largement eu l'occasion. Mais il ne l'a pas fait… Il ne t'a même jeté aucun sortilège violent durant votre duel…

Harry resta silencieux, les dents serrés. Il ne pouvait parvenir si facilement à la conclusion que le rôle de Rogue était sans doute plus complexe que nous l'imaginions jusqu'à présent. Il le haïssait tellement…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? On va gentiment à Poudlard et on demande à Rogue de nous donner l'épée ? Oh bonjour monsieur le directeur ! Oui je prendrais bien un thé, merci bien ! Je ne doute pas que les nouveaux professeurs mis en place par Voldemort seraient aussi enchantés de nous rencontrer !

\- Ça paraît stupide, je sais. Tu m'as demandé de consulter le sang de Dumbledore et c'est ce que j'ai fait.

Harry se leva tout d'un coup, commençant à tourner en rond devant moi, les doigts entremêlés dans ses cheveux.

\- Dumbledore… Il m'a caché tellement de choses. Il connaissait la prophétie, il a dévoilé son plan à Rogue sans jamais rien dire à Lupin, Tonks ou Shacklebolt ! Il se moque de nous avec ses énigmes… Raaah ! Hermione… Hermione aurait des idées… et Ron… Il faut que je prévienne ses parents…

\- N'y pense même pas. Les Weasley sont sous surveillance. Entrer en contact avec eux ne va en aucun cas arranger leur cas. Pour l'instant les seules solutions que nous connaissons pour détruire un Horcruxe se trouvent à Poudlard. Soit l'épée de Gryffondor, soit le croc de Basilic. La seule raison pour que nous n'y allions pas serait que j'arrive à créer un acide aussi puissant que le venin de Basilic et Rogue n'y est pas… parvenu en plusieurs mois… Harry ! J'ai une idée ! Je n'ai qu'à demander à Rogue où en sont ses recherches ! Je vais lui envoyer un hibou. Avec un message que lui seul pourra comprendre. S'il nous répond sincèrement, on saura quelle est sa véritable allégeance. Tu pourrais me prêter Hedwige ?

Harry secoua la tête.

\- Non pas Hedwige. Elle est trop reconnaissable et qui sait ce qu'il pourrait lui faire. Mais Kreattur peut transplaner dans Poudlard. Il nous est fidèle depuis qu'on lui a offert le médaillon de Regulus. Et il pourra attendre que Rogue soit seul… ou transmettre le message à Dobby. Je pense qu'il n'y a pas trop de risque. Si effectivement tu peux créer un acide assez puissant pour détruire des Horcruxes, il ne nous resterait plus que leur recherche. Dumbledore pensait que la coupe de Poufsoufle ainsi que Nagini étaient aussi des Horcruxes, mais Nagini est toujours avec Voldemort et on n'a aucune idée d'où peut-être la coupe… Les seuls indices qu'on a c'est un Vif d'Or qui s'ouvrira Merlin sait quand, un livre de contes que Hermione a lu sans y trouver quoi que ce soit et un Déluminateur. Alors si cette fiole de sang nous dit que Rogue peut avoir des réponses à nos questions… J'imagine qu'on n'a pas tellement le choix.

Je me levai du lit et m'installai devant le bureau

\- Bien, allons-y ! « _Monsieur le Directeur. Je vous contacte pour requérir votre aide en qualité de maître ès Potion émérite afin de résoudre une énigme particulièrement sournoise. Je cherche à créer un acide pouvant détruire des objets hautement chargés en magie noire et les seules informations que j'ai pu trouver à ce propos mentionnent d'anciennes expériences, menées par un mage depuis trop longtemps disparu. D'après mes sources, des résultats probants ont été obtenus à l'époque grâce à du venin de basilic, mais je pense possible d'en synthétiser l'agressivité, peut-être avec des venins d'Acromentule et de Runespoor ou de la bile de Dingonek. Vos recherches passées vous ont-elles permis d'éliminer ou de confirmer certaines hypothèses ? Je vous en serais extrêmement reconnaissant si vous pouviez orienter mes recherches pour nous sortir de l'impasse où nous sommes actuellement. Bien respectueusement. Daaro Moltfry_ »

Mon compagnon hocha la tête, satisfait de ma lettre. Elle ne dévoilait rien et ressemblait à n'importe quelle missive qu'une sommité en la matière telle que Rogue pouvait recevoir d'un de ses collègues. Et il était suffisamment intelligent pour savoir comment nous faire parvenir sa réponse, dans le cas où il souhaiterait le faire. Nous confiâmes le message à Kreattur qui disparut instantanément pour accomplir sa mission, assurant à Harry qu'il serait de retour pour préparer le déjeuner. Harry qui avait trouvé scandaleux la servitude des elfes de maison était désormais bien aise d'en avoir un aussi attentif à ses besoins.

\- En attendant qu'il revienne, j'aimerais aller récupérer un exemplaire de la Gazette. Ils se vantent peut-être de les avoir capturés.

\- Harry, je n'ai pas très envie que tu te promènes seul pendant la journée. La cape d'invisibilité est loin d'être infaillible.

\- Dans ce cas accompagne moi ! En entrant dans mon ombre, tu peux être à mes côtés tout en étant à l'abri du soleil !

Je le regardais, un peu sceptique. Mon instinct de vampire y était parvenu sans mal, mais je doutais que cela soit si facile dans mon état normal. Cependant Harry me souriait avec une telle assurance que je tâchai de me concentrer. Il se plaça sous une lampe de sorte que son ombre se démarque nettement sur le sol. Je fis un pas en avant, ne trouvant que la surface du sol sous mes pieds, et me sentis immédiatement ridicule. Si cette nouvelle capacité était pour le moins impressionnante, j'espérais ne pas avoir besoin d'être aux portes de la mort pour pouvoir l'utiliser. Je fronçai les sourcils avant de réitérer, sautant cette fois à pieds joints sur l'ombre de Harry, pas vraiment convaincu.

-… Mais non ! Tu n'y crois pas. Tu ne t'y prends pas de la bonne manière ! Tu dois faire le vide dans ton esprit.

\- Ah parce que tu es soudainement devenu spécialiste des pouvoirs vampiriques maintenant ?

Il soupira, se tourna dos à la lampe, de manière à ce que son ombre s'étende face à lui, et m'attrapa par les bras.  
\- Ferme les yeux. Pense juste à ne faire qu'un avec moi.

Il m'embrassa et je me laissai faire, trop heureux de me presser contre lui. C'était une évidence, Harry et moi étions un tout et je ne trouvai la plénitude que lorsque nos corps étaient liés. Je sentis le sol se dérober sous mes pieds et ouvris les yeux. J'étais, je ne sais comment, passé derrière Harry, tout contre lui, comme si je l'enlaçais, mon menton sur son épaule. Sans hésiter, il s'avança vers la fenêtre, repoussant brusquement les épais rideaux de velours qui me protégeaient du soleil. Par réflexe, j'eus un mouvement de recul et glapis, avant de me rendre compte que la lumière me traversait sans me faire le moindre mal !

\- Qu'est-ce que… ?!

\- Tu as réussi Drago

Il courut jusqu'au grand miroir de la salle de bain et je lâchai un cri de stupeur. J'étais invisible ! Je voyais clairement ce qui entourait Harry et en même temps je percevais les moindres mouvements de son corps, comme si c'était le mien ! J'avais cette impression étrange de flotter dans un espace parallèle à la réalité, sans me soucier du soleil ni de quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Sans attendre davantage, Harry courut chercher un sweat et sa cape d'invisibilité avant de sortir sur le perron, observant les deux Mangemorts qui faisaient office de sentinelle à quelques mètres de la porte.

-… Je me sens invulnérable avec toi dans mon ombre.

Harry chuchotait, sa baguette à la main, et je craignis qu'il ne fasse une bêtise.

\- Laisse-les tranquille ! Sinon ils sauront que nous sommes ici. D'ailleurs, on aurait pu penser que Yaxley les aurait rappelés. Je doute que mon père soit très pressé de vanter notre évasion.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai bien envie d'aller au Chemin de Traverse, moi, qu'en penses-tu ?

\- J'en pense que c'est trop risqué ! Et je pense aussi que tu n'as probablement pas besoin de parler puisque je suis dans ton ombre. Essaye de répondre sans ouvrir la bouche, ça sera plus discret.

Sans surprise, Harry y arriva du premier coup :

* _Tu as raison, c'est bien plus pratique ! Il faut bien aller dans un quartier sorcier si on veut récupérer l'exemplaire du jour de la Gazette. Et j'ai envie de voir de mes yeux à quoi ça ressemble. Il paraît que les Rafleurs passent leur temps à arrêter des gens pour vérifier leurs papiers. J'ai bien envie de leur jouer des mauvais tours !_ *

\- Alors désillusionne-toi sous ta cape au cas où ! Je ne veux pas que tu prennes de risque inconsidéré. Et tant qu'à faire on aura qu'à aller dans l'allée des Embrumes. J'ai besoin de certains ingrédients pour mes potions.

Harry sourit largement, l'adrénaline de notre « mission » lui faisant momentanément oublier la situation de Ron et Hermione. Il transplana jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse et je compris d'un seul coup d'œil que nous n'aurions guère à nous en faire pour éviter la foule. C'en était impressionnant mais surtout désolant. La rue était déserte ou presque et les rares sorciers qui s'y aventuraient le faisaient silencieusement et rapidement, jetant régulièrement des regards autour d'eux de manière craintive. Certaines boutiques, comme, sans surprise, celle de Ollivander et celle de Florian Fortarôme, étaient fermées. Nous eûmes tôt fait de récupérer un exemplaire de la Gazette en jetant un Confundo au vendeur itinérant et n'ayant rien d'autre à faire dans ce lieu, je guidai Harry dans les méandres de l'allée des Embrumes. Étrangement, le brouillard et l'obscurité qui y régnaient nous offraient un sentiment de sécurité. Pour ma part, je n'avais aucun mal à m'y repérer. De tout temps, l'allée servait les intérêts de ceux dont les activités étaient illégales et aujourd'hui, alors que le ministère était aux mains des Mangemorts, ce paradoxe était plutôt ironique. Je nous conduisis jusqu'à un apothicaire spécialisé dans les ingrédients illégaux, me matérialisant dans le monde physique à peine passé le pas de la porte tandis que Harry restait caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité. On n'était jamais trop prudent. Le vendeur, un homme sans âge au front dégarni, ne cacha pas sa surprise.

\- Ah, c'est le jeune monsieur Malefoy. Bonjour ! Voilà quelques temps que je ne vous avais pas vu. Vous venez sans monsieur votre père aujourd'hui ? Cela dit, il doit avoir beaucoup de choses à faire, je ne doute pas qu'il a un rôle important au sein de notre nouveau ministère…

\- Inutile de déblatérer sur ma famille monsieur Puinnsean, je viens en mon nom propre et je m'attends à ce que vous soyez aussi discret que d'habitude concernant mes achats.

Je tendis la main dans mon dos tandis que Harry sortait discrètement la bourse de sa poche. À nous deux, nous avions encore une solide réserve de Gallions. Les yeux ternes de l'apothicaire s'allumèrent à la vue de l'or sur son comptoir.

\- Bien entendu. Dites-moi donc de quoi vous avez besoin ?

\- Deux yeux de griffon… quatre plumes de Simorgh, trois griffes d'Olitiau, 5g de poils de Catoblépas, 150g de feuilles de mandragores séchées, 50g d'épines d'Athérure, trois grosses racines de Zingiber et 50g de pétales d'Hellébore blanche.

Le tenancier eut tôt fait de préparer mes différents ingrédients, pesant et emballant avec dextérité ses marchandises. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de dix minutes pour me présenter l'intégralité de ma commande, le tout enchanté pour ressembler à de vulgaires sachets de thé aux yeux des moldus.

\- Voilà ! Ça fera 22 Gallions et 36 Mornilles s'il vous plaît.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Je connaissais plutôt bien le cours des ingrédients et ma commande ne valait pas une telle somme.

\- Monsieur Puinnsean, me prendriez-vous pour un néophyte ? À part les yeux de griffon, les autres éléments ne sont ni rares ni illégaux. Je ne comprends pas comment vous êtes parvenus à une telle somme.

\- Vous n'avez sans doute pas prêté attention aux conditions d'utilisation de ma boutique monsieur Malefoy. 22 Gallions et 36 Mornilles sont le prix des ingrédients et de mon silence. Si vous venez ici, c'est que vous ne pouvez pas aller chez mes concurrents et que vous avez besoin de ces ingrédients pour une raison que je ne veux pas connaître. Par ailleurs, puisque c'est la première fois que vous venez en votre nom propre, sachez que toute tentative de Confundo ou d'Imperium se soldera par la fin de nos échanges.

Je sortis la somme demandée, sans rien ajouter. Le vendeur savait pertinemment que j'étais au pied du mur.

\- Merci. Rassurez-vous, les tarifs sont dégressifs pour les clients fidèles. Et j'ai ouï dire que vous étiez un excellent potionniste. Je suis capable de vous trouver n'importe quel ingrédient tant qu'on y met le prix.

\- Ça ira pour l'instant, merci. Je retrouverai bien le chemin de votre boutique si j'en éprouve le besoin.

J'empoignai mes achats et tournai les talons, un peu irrité de m'être fait forcer la main. Harry m'attendait sagement, toujours sous sa cape d'invisibilité et me suivit lorsque je quittai le magasin. L'architecture de l'allée des embrumes était telle que le soleil ne parvenait que rarement jusqu'à la chaussée, obstrué sur presque tout son long par l'encorbellement des maisons. Cependant il ne fallait pas que quiconque me reconnaisse et je ne tardais pas à rejoindre l'ombre de Harry avant de transplaner.

À notre arrivée au square Grimmaurd, Kreattur nous attendait en compagnie de Dobby, les deux elfes arborant un large sourire.

\- Maître Harry Potter ! Kreattur a accompli sa mission. Kreattur a donné la lettre à Severus Rogue.

\- Harry Potter, monsieur ! Dobby a ramené la réponse de monsieur Severus Rogue ! Dobby était heureux que monsieur Severus Rogue confie une mission à Dobby. Dobby est fier d'aider monsieur Harry Potter !

\- Merci à vous deux. Vous avez fait un bon travail.

Il décacheta l'enveloppe et une fumée s'en échappa, entourant Harry et moi avant que nous ayons pu faire le moindre geste. Une seconde plus tard, elle avait déjà disparu. Je rassurai Harry.

\- C'est un sortilège pour éviter que cette lettre soit lue par quelqu'un d'autre que son destinataire. Je le reconnais bien là. Lisons ce qu'elle dit !

« _Cher confrère._

 _J'ai été fort étonné de recevoir un hibou d'une célébrité telle que vous. Mais la célébrité ne fait pas tout dans la vie et je constate que vous avez au moins su mettre de côté votre égo surdimensionné pour venir demander conseil auprès de quelqu'un de compétent._

 _Votre problème ne m'est effectivement pas inconnu et reste, à l'heure actuelle, irrésolu, bien que mes nouvelles fonctions ne me laissent plus guère le loisir de l'expérimentation. Un grand sorcier avait jadis trouvé la solution définitive à l'aide d'un outil très connu et je m'étonne que vous n'ayez pas encore tenté de vous le procurer. Avoir le toupet de prétendre me surpasser est une chose (je gage pourtant avoir une expérience et un talent bien supérieurs aux vôtres), ne pas songer aux solutions les plus évidentes en est une autre. Je suis disposé à vous apporter mon aide, bien entendu, malgré la témérité propre à vos origines, j'imagine que vous n'aviez pas imaginé autre chose qu'un entretien épistolaire. Je n'ai aucune justification ni aucune preuve à vous donner. N'ayez simplement pas la stupidité de penser que j'ambitionne de vous voler la vedette. C'est uniquement à vous qu'il revient de prendre cette décision et donc le risque d'aller plus loin dans notre partenariat. Si, comme je l'imagine, vous êtes dans une impasse, vous parviendrez tôt ou tard à la décision qui s'impose. Mais rassurez-vous, nos rapports resteront purement professionnels, vous aurez tout le loisir d'entretenir votre haine à mon encontre une fois votre objectif atteint._

 _J'ose espérer que vous saurez quoi faire._

 _Dédaigneuses salutations._

 _Severus Rogue._ »

J'éclatai de rire à la fin de la lettre. Severus était égal à lui-même. Aussi caustique et irrévérencieux que d'habitude. Sa lettre était pleine de piques à l'égard de Harry qui avait perdu tout sourire. Quelque part, je me sentais un peu vexé qu'il ignore ma présence alors qu'il savait parfaitement que j'étais à ses côtés. De plus, il considérait l'épée de Gryffondor comme la seule solution possible, du fait que lui-même ne soit pas parvenu à un quelconque résultat, comme si son talent était l'apogée en la matière…

\- Il nous a répondu immédiatement. Je pense que malgré ce qu'il dit, il espérait qu'on entre en contact avec lui.

\- Peut-être, mais on a toujours aucune preuve de sa fiabilité. Il pourrait très bien nous tendre un piège avec ses grands airs de « vous êtes dans une impasse et moi j'ai raison » et gnagnagna vous êtes des imbéciles… Il m'horripile ! Rah j'ai tellement envie de l'étrangler… !

J'arrachai la lettre des mains de Harry pour éviter qu'il ne la réduise en miettes. Sa haine était si forte que je pouvais déjà sentir l'air s'épaissir en présence de sa magie.

\- Du calme. Je compte bien le laisser mariner encore un peu. Je vais faire de nouvelles expériences avec les ingrédients achetés aujourd'hui et si vraiment ça ne donne rien, j'irai le rencontrer, seul. Il a l'air de dire qu'il nous donnera l'épée de Gryffondor si on la lui demande. Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. Il a peut-être aussi des indices sur l'emplacement des autres Horcruxes. Même si tu le détestes, ce serait stupide de cracher sur les informations qu'il détient…

\- Et s'il te trahit ! Et s'il en profite pour te livrer à Voldemort ! Je ne le supporterai pas. Je viendrai avec toi ! Je ne lui fais pas confiance.

\- Bien sûr, pour que vous essayiez de vous entretuer ! Je prendrai des précautions Harry, mais ça n'avancera à rien que tu viennes avec moi. Il fera tout pour t'énerver et il y arrivera sans aucun doute. Même si tu viens avec ta cape d'invisibilité, il se doutera de ta présence. J'irai seul, je ferai attention, je te le promets. Mais avant, laisse-moi essayer de lui rabattre le caquet. Et crois-moi que sa réaction à ce moment-là sera la preuve ultime de sa véritable allégeance.

Satisfait de ce début de journée, je laissais Harry déguster le déjeuner que Kreattur lui avait confectionné pour monter rejoindre mon laboratoire. Ron et Hermione n'étant plus au Square Grimmaurd, j'avais décidé de lui en montrer l'emplacement. Cela m'avait permis de vérifier qu'effectivement, même si je lui en ouvrais la porte, il était incapable d'en passer le pas. Harry s'installa donc au salon pour lire le journal, de sorte qu'en élevant un peu la voix, nous pouvions nous parler. La potion d'aujourd'hui était spéciale. J'avais revêtu une robe et des gants de protection enchantés et étais monté sur un petit marchepied qui lévitait à une quinzaine de centimètres au-dessus du sol. Les ingrédients qui la composaient étaient tous hautement corrosifs et leur mélange dégageait une fumée tellement toxique que je me félicitais de ne plus respirer. De plus, contrairement à Rogue, j'avais la chance d'avoir un chaudron en iridium et j'étais certain que celui-ci ne risquait pas de fondre.

Au bout de trois longues heures de préparation, le dosage me sembla satisfaisant. Il m'était désormais impossible d'y tremper le moindre ustensile sans le voir fondre et j'avais dû rajouter à ma tenue des lunettes de protection pour éviter la désagréable sensation d'avoir mes yeux rongés par l'acidité des vapeurs.

\- Harry, je pense que je tiens quelque chose. N'approche pas ! Je vais venir récupérer le médaillon.

Lorsque j'arrivai à l'entrée de ma tanière, Harry me jeta l'Horcruxe sans se préoccuper si je le rattrapais ou non. Il avait pris l'habitude de balancer le médaillon de Serpentard un peu partout pour se défouler lorsque quelque chose l'irritait et si je trouvai cette pratique un peu immature, je me gardai bien de le lui dire.

-… Tu as lu de mauvaises nouvelles ?

\- Non. Rien. Aucune annonce. Des blablas inintéressants sur la grandeur du Ministère et la méchanceté des nés-moldus. Des têtes mises à prix. Des rafleurs récompensés employés du mois… Comment ils peuvent atteindre 20 pages avec un tel ramassis de connerie !

\- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu t'attendais. Mais pour Ron et Hermione c'est plutôt une bonne chose, non ? Peut-être qu'ils ont réussi à s'enfuir…

Il se leva et commença à faire les cent pas entre les meubles du salon.

\- Si seulement il y avait un moyen de savoir ! Je ne peux pas me reposer en sachant qu'ils sont peut-être en danger !

\- Du calme. S'ils les avaient emmenés à Azkaban ou même exécutés, ils s'en seraient vantés dans le journal. Tu sais que je n'aime pas faire des suppositions dans le vide. Je vais tester mon acide.

Je revins vers mon chaudron et jetai un œil à la plume à papote qui avait noté la composition du mélange. Je doutai que quiconque ait un jour dépensé une telle fortune en ingrédients dans le seul but de détruire quelque chose. Heureusement que la réserve des Blacks était miraculeusement pourvue… Je manipulais le médaillon avec une certaine satisfaction à l'idée de parvenir à le détruire et fis glisser la chaîne entre mes doigts pour le suspendre au-dessus du chaudron. Lorsque l'Horcruxe entra en contact avec le mélange, il se mit à siffler et à fumer, les deux forces en puissance se combattant sous mes yeux. L'acide rongeait le métal sans parvenir à pénétrer son sein. Si seulement quelque chose permettait de l'ouvrir ! Sa magie parvenait tout juste à le préserver sous cette forme…

J'en avais perdu tout sourire. Rogue avait-il raison ? Je refusais de l'admettre aussi facilement. Je ressortis l'Horcruxe pour l'observer, espérant sans trop y croire un quelconque signe de fragilité. Peut-être que si je le laissai tremper toute la nuit, mon mélange finirait-il par épuiser les pouvoirs de l'Horcruxe ?

\- Alors ?

\- Rien pour l'instant. Mais j'y suis presque. Hors de question de baisser les bras. Il y a forcément quelque chose auquel je n'ai pas pensé. Je retournerai peut-être chez l'apothicaire demain… Dans l'immédiat je ne peux rien faire de plus.

Je rinçai rapidement le médaillon avant de l'attacher autour de mon cou. L'après-midi était bien avancé, mais il restait encore deux bonnes heures avant l'heure du dîner. Harry n'avait pas la tête à faire des câlins, à mon grand dam, car lorsqu'il retira sa chemise, je ne pus empêcher mon regard de s'égarer sur les abdominaux que son geste avait dévoilés.

\- Allez, Drago, allons-nous entraîner au duel !

Je ne cachai pas mon manque d'enthousiasme. Étant donné qu'il m'était physiquement impossible de lui faire du mal, c'était toujours lui qui jouait le rôle de l'attaquant. Et malgré mon immortalité, je n'étais toujours pas parvenu à lui faire jeter des sortilèges de magie noire.

\- Harry ! Tu ne tueras pas Voldemort avec un Stupéfix. Pour la centième fois, il serait temps de mettre de côté tes résolutions dégoulinantes de bons sentiments et de s'entraîner sérieusement. Tu ne peux pas espérer que ta magie vienne te sauver les miches comme la dernière fois. Tiens, j'ai une idée ! Entraîne-toi à invoquer un serpent et à lui jeter un charme d'agrandissement. En combat contre un Mangemort, cela l'obligera à se concentrer sur deux cibles au lieu d'une et dans un premier temps, ils hésiteront sûrement à s'attaquer à l'avatar de leur maître.

Il sourit et fit le mouvement de poignet pour lancer son sortilège.

\- Serpensortia ! Je me souviens que Rogue t'avait suggéré d'en invoquer un lors de notre duel en deuxième année. Et tu n'en avais pas fait grand-chose d'ailleurs…

Un serpent-liane apparu alors, se dressant sur les pavés de la cuisine, humant l'air de sa langue fourchue en me fixant avec curiosité. J'imagine que le sortilège devait lire la volonté du lanceur car il ne semblait pas immédiatement agressif à l'inverse du cobra que j'avais invoqué par le passé. Le serpent invoqué par Harry n'était de toute façon pas très impressionnant, fin comme un doigt, mais long d'au moins un mètre, peut-être plus, et d'une magnifique couleur verte. Harry commença à siffler des mots en fourchelang et le serpent se tourna vers lui.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il te raconte d'intéressant ?

\- Le pauvre ! Il était tranquillement sur son arbre et le voilà téléporté ici, il ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrive. Et si je lance le contre sort, il va mourir !

Je levai les yeux au ciel et plaçai ma tête entre mes mains. Décidément, Harry était bien loin de ressembler au Seigneur Noir… Je ne m'attendais pas à un dilemme supplémentaire.

\- Depuis le temps, tu devais savoir que les invocations ne viennent pas de nulle part ! C'est l'une des exceptions à la loi de Gamp. Écoute, si tu veux vraiment le garder tu peux. Je suis certain que Kreattur parviendra bien à trouver quelques souris dans le grenier pour le nourrir. Tant que tu ne rentres pas dans des délires… Oh tu m'écoutes !

Je n'avais pas encore fini ma phrase que Harry s'était déjà agenouillé devant le petit serpent et avait commencé à siffler, manifestement en grande conversation en fourchelang. Je n'eus même pas le temps d'intervenir qu'il avait tendu le bras pour permettre au serpent de s'enrouler autour de son poignet. Je grognai de mécontentement.

\- Il s'appelle Selvy. On pourrait aller dans le monde moldu pour lui acheter un vivarium…

\- Dans un vivarium oui et pas contre ta peau. **Ton corps m'appartient !**

Harry leva les yeux, sans doute étonné par le ton employé. C'était la première fois que je me montrais aussi possessif. Mais c'était l'instinct du vampire qui avait parlé.

-… Je suis désolé. Ce serpent me met mal à l'aise. Savoir qu'il est contre ta peau… ça ne me plaît pas. Si tu veux le garder, il sera dans un vivarium. Et si jamais il te mord, il finira en potion.

Mon calice se releva pour venir se blottir entre mes bras et s'apprêtait à m'embrasser lorsqu'il tomba sur le médaillon. Il fronça les sourcils et détacha la chaîne de mon cou. Je me laissai faire, encore un peu sonné par l'intervention du vampire quelques secondes plus tôt et ressentis bientôt une nette impression de soulagement. Harry glissa l'Horcruxe dans sa peau de Mokke avant de m'embrasser.

\- Drago, tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que toi ! Ce pauvre petit serpent a besoin de ma chaleur corporelle mais dès qu'on aura trouvé un vivarium, je le reposerai. Ne soit pas jaloux ! Rien ne pourra jamais te remplacer, tu devrais le savoir. Et il n'y a aucune raison qu'il me morde, pour lui je suis un congénère de grande taille.

Je passai une main fébrile le long de sa gorge et il ferma les yeux de bonheur. L'Horcruxe avait sans doute exacerbé mes émotions, mais avais-je si peu confiance en moi pour me sentir menacé par un vulgaire serpent ? C'était ridicule, et pourtant l'instinct du vampire n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Je portai son poignet à mon visage pour observer de plus près le fin reptile vert. Il s'était glissé dans la manche de Harry et seule sa tête dépassait. J'aurai pu le broyer dans ma main sans la moindre difficulté. Le vue de ce petit être manifestement inoffensif acheva de me calmer. Après un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres de mon calice, je me glissai dans son ombre, sans même avoir à me concentrer. C'était délicieusement apaisant. L'ombre de Harry m'entourait, son odeur emplissait mes narines comme si j'avais le nez collé contre sa peau et je pouvais sentir sa douce chaleur tout contre moi. Il sortit de la maison et transplana jusqu'à une ruelle à proximité d'un grand centre commercial moldu. Contrairement au chemin de traverse, le lieu était bondé. Les moldus profitaient de l'automne encore chaud pour faire les boutiques en sortant du travail, inconscients des menaces qui pesaient sur leur tête. Harry nous mena jusqu'à un magasin d'outillage de jardin et commença à regarder les différents vivariums. Il y en avait de toutes tailles et la boutique proposait aussi des décors pour l'agrémenter. Il choisit un vivarium imposant d'un mètre cube ainsi qu'un paquet de copeaux de bois, une cachette en fausse pierre et quelques branchages. Le vendeur semblait être un jeune employé à qui on avait confié la fermeture du soir et qui, voulant faire du zèle, tournait autour de Harry en lui proposant toutes sortes de produits plus ou moins inutiles. Je faillis suggérer à Harry de le mettre sous Imperium lorsque mon regard tomba sur ce qu'il tenait dans la main : il s'agissait d'une bouteille en plastique blanc avec le mot « acide chlorhydrique » écrit en noir, accompagné de diverses mises en garde d'utilisation.

*Harry ! Prend cette bouteille ! Les moldus aussi fabriquent des acides ! Voldemort ne songerait jamais qu'une création moldue puisse altérer un Horcruxe ! Il faut absolument que j'essaye ce truc !*

Pour peu j'en aurais immédiatement transplané tant j'étais impatient. Harry ajouta la bouteille à ses achats et jeta un Confundo au vendeur pour lui faire croire qu'il avait payé avant de quitter le magasin. Dès que nous fûmes hors de vue, Harry réduisit ses achats de manière à pouvoir les ranger dans son sac et transplana jusqu'au Square Grimmaurd. Mon calice alla installer son nouveau familier dans son vivarium tandis que je me précipitai jusqu'au laboratoire de potion avec l'impatience d'un réveillon de noël. Mais alors que j'essayais désespérément d'ouvrir la bouteille, je fus confronté à un étrange système de fermeture purement moldu. J'avais beau tourner le bouchon dans tous les sens, je ne parvenais pas à l'ouvrir et ma frustration s'accentua encore face à cet énième obstacle sur ma route. Finalement, je dus me résoudre à attendre que Harry me rejoigne.

\- Voyons voir… c'est un bouchon de sécurité pour éviter que les enfants puissent l'ouvrir. Regarde, il faut appuyer dessus tout en le tournant. Astucieux ces moldus, n'est-ce pas ?

Je lui arrachai presque la bouteille des mains.

\- Ce sera astucieux si ça parvient à venir à bout de l'Horcruxe de Voldemort… Je vais en verser dans mon mélange de tout à l'heure…

Je rejoignis le chaudron pour verser une bonne rasade d'acide moldu dans ma première potion et le mélange se mit à dégager une odeur absolument épouvantable, me faisant reculer jusqu'à la porte.

-… Si ce truc ne parvient pas à le faire fondre, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il faudra… Vas-y, donne-moi le médaillon !

\- Oh ! Attend ! Selvyn m'a donné une idée…, je voudrais essayer quelque chose.…

Il souleva le pendentif au niveau de son visage et se mit à siffler, accompagné de son serpent qui ressortait à présent au niveau de son col. À ma grande stupéfaction, les deux volets du médaillon s'ouvrirent avec un petit déclic, libérant un œil sombre dont la pupille reptilienne darda dans notre direction. C'est alors que la voix de mon père sortit de nulle part résonnant dans le salon.

\- Tu m'as tellement déçu Drago ! Tu es un fils indigne, un traître à ton sang. Tu mérites la mort ! Mais avant je torturerais ton amant, il souffrira sous tes yeux et tu ne pourras rien faire. Tu es incapable de le protéger !

J'avais l'impression de sentir mes propres organes prendre vie, se tordant douloureusement dans mon corps. La simple voix de mon père me pétrifiait, me rendant incapable de faire le moindre geste.

-… Drago ! Jette le pendentif dans le chaudron ! C'est l'Hocruxe qui essaye de te manipuler car il sait qu'il est condamné !

Une fumée s'échappa du médaillon, faisant peu à peu apparaître la silhouette de ma mère.

\- Tu as causé notre déchéance Drago, nous allons mourir par ta faute ! Tu es un fils ingrat et égoïste. Tu as brisé notre famille, sali notre nom ! Mais je serais prête à te pardonner, si seulement tu revenais parmi nous… Il te suffit de tuer Harry Potter…

La dernière supplique de ma mère acheva de me faire reprendre conscience de la réalité. Harry était mon calice, mon amant, ma famille. Quand bien même ma véritable mère aurait tenu ces propos que ma décision n'aurait pas été différente.

\- Ma place est ici !

Je visai du mieux que je pus le petit chaudron qui bouillonnait toujours à quelques mètres devant moi et y jetai l'Horcruxe qui s'y enfonça en éclaboussant le mur le plus proche. Un abominable hurlement retentit alors, nous forçant à nous boucher les oreilles. On aurait dit que l'Hocruxe agonisait, comme s'il était capable de ressentir la douleur. Puis une vague d'énergie magique explosa, faisant dangereusement vibrer le chaudron qui heureusement tint bon. Une simple louche de son contenu serait probablement parvenue à dissoudre le parquet !

Nous nous relevâmes et nous rencognâmes l'un contre l'autre, les jambes encore tremblantes et le regard fixé sur le chaudron comme si l'Hocruxe allait en sortir de lui-même à l'image d'un diable sauteur.

\- Je pense qu'il est détruit. Mais il faut en avoir le cœur net…

Je hochai la tête, incapable de parler, puis fis quelque pas à l'intérieur du laboratoire de potion. Le contenu du chaudron s'était presque entièrement évaporé, comme si le liquide y avait été soumis à une chaleur prodigieuse. Au fond du chaudron luisait le pendentif ou tout du moins ce qui en restait : une sorte de grossière masse d'or à moitié fondue qui n'avait plus ne serait-ce que la silhouette du bijou qu'il avait avant. La chaîne avait entièrement disparue et je dus me saisir du chaudron pour en montrer l'intérieur à Harry.

\- Je crois bien pouvoir affirmer que c'est une mission accomplie. Non seulement nous avons détruit un Horcruxe, mais en plus nous avons donné tort à Rogue ! Et il me reste suffisamment d'ingrédients pour refaire une potion lorsqu'on aura récupéré le prochain !

Harry semblait euphorique et je me dépêchais de reposer le chaudron avant qu'il ne provoque une catastrophe.

\- Drago ! C'est génial ! On a réussi ! Et j'aimerais tellement voir la tête de Rogue quand il apprendra la nouvelle !

Comme je m'y attendais, il se jeta sur moi pour me serrer dans ses bras avant d'éclater de rire. Cette nuit, nous allions pouvoir savourer cette petite victoire…

* * *

Fin du chapitre 14 ! Et j'ai le plan définitif des grandes étapes de l'histoire jusqu'à la fin. Je voulais vraiment m'approprier la chasse aux Horcruxes et c'est désormais clair dans ma tête. J'espère que ça vous plaira autant que ça m'enthousiasme. Tiens, dites-moi par review si vous voulez un lemon en entrée de chapitre 15 ! :p

On est fin mai et les conseils de classe de 3e trimestre approchent (environ 290 bulletins à remplir), sauf qu'il faut au moins 3 notes par classe, du coup des corrections à gogo pour mes 10 classes, il faut que je fasse un dossier pour que mon projet de l'année prochaine soit retenu (avant le 15 juin) et il faut que j'écrive le bilan de fin d'année pour ma principale avant le dernier conseil d'administration de l'année… Sans oublier les sorties scolaires de fin d'année et les journées de formation qui nous font encore louper des cours… Outch ! Quelqu'un a un retourneur de temps à me prêter ? *_*

Tout ça pour dire que le chapitre suivant n'arrivera pas avant deux bonnes semaines. (Mais à partir de juillet, je carburerai, rassurez-vous, le bronzage sur la plage c'est pas du tout mon truc XD)


	15. Chapter 15

Auteur : Lady Zalia

Beta-lectrice : Yukyo01 qui bosse comme un chef !

Type : Action/Aventure, Drama, Romance

Disclaimers : Slash (Drarry). Univers appartenant à J.K. Rownling.

Mon long retard s'explique par une charge de travail conséquente mais aussi par un décès dans ma famille proche qui a beaucoup impacté ma vie personnelle ces dernières semaines. J'ai eu du mal à me replonger dans l'histoire et j'en suis désolée. J'espère que mon humeur n'a pas trop impacté mon écriture.

Merci pour votre patience ! Pour me faire pardonner, un lemon que j'espère assez réussi de presque 2 pages ! ^^ Bonne lecture !

* * *

 *****/+/*** Chapitre 15**

Pendant que Harry dînait, j'en profitai pour rédiger ma lettre pour Rogue, un sourire goguenard fixé sur les lèvres. J'aurai payé cher pour voir la tête que ferait mon cher parrain en la lisant !

Harry mâchait son repas sans me quitter des yeux, lui aussi incapable de se départir de son sourire.

« _À l'attention de Monsieur Severus Rogue, Directeur de l'École de Sorcellerie Poudlard, Maître ès Potion._

 _Professeur,_

 _C'est avec joie que je vous fais part de ma toute récente découverte en matière de potion. Contre toute attente, je suis enfin parvenu à résoudre le problème dont je vous avais fait part dans mon précédent courrier. Ayant été celui qui, le premier, m'a initié à la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions, je ne peux que vous remercier pour m'avoir transmis la passion de l'expérimentation._ _J'aimerais vraiment deviser avec vous sur cette nouvelle potion, mais je sais combien vos nouvelles fonctions occupent tout votre temps. Pensez-vous que je doive soumettre une publication scientifique à la Revue mensuelle du Potionniste ? Cela m'aiderait sans conteste pour mon avenir professionnel, bien que je m'inquiète du potentiel destructeur d'une telle découverte et de ses éventuelles conséquences entre de mauvaises mains. Il serait d'une ironie cruelle que je sois associé à de la magie noire, alors que le but de ma création était justement de la combattre. Je suis sûr que vous serez curieux de savoir comment j'ai procédé, mais je ne peux naturellement pas vous le révéler dans une lettre de peur que celle-ci tombe entre de mauvaises mains. Comme vous le savez, bien que ma quête ait fait une avancée considérable, elle n'en est pas pour autant terminée. Je ne manquerai pas de vous tenir au courant lorsque cela sera le cas._

 _En vous souhaitant bonne continuation._

 _Bien respectueusement.  
Daaro Moltfry._ »

\- Et voilà ! Je suis certain que nous aurons une réponse d'ici peu ! Kreattur. Tu iras remettre cette lettre au directeur de Poudlard Severus Rogue, en t'assurant qu'il soit seul lorsque tu la lui remettras.

Le petit elfe jeta un regard vers Harry qui hocha la tête avant de disparaître.

\- J'ai hâte de lire sa réponse. Mais si on a eu tort, on vient de prévenir Voldemort qu'un nouvel Horcruxe a été détruit.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord, Harry. Nous sommes restés très vagues. Il ne sait pas qu'on parle du médaillon, ça pourrait être n'importe quel Horcruxe. D'autant que tu étais parti chercher le médaillon avec Dumbledore, il devait sans doute penser que vous aviez récupéré le vrai et qu'il avait été détruit depuis longtemps. Et si Rogue avait voulu le prévenir, il l'aurait fait lorsque Dumbledore a détruit la bague, or l'absence de protection supplémentaire autour du médaillon a prouvé que Rogue n'a rien dit.

Harry haussa les épaules et se leva de sa chaise pour débarrasser la table. Je me doutais bien qu'il resterait sceptique quoi que je dise et je ne tenais pas particulièrement à provoquer un débat. J'avais bien d'autres projets pour la nuit…

J'attendis patiemment qu'il ait finit son rangement avant de me coller contre son dos, mes lèvres glissant sur sa gorge tandis que mes mains entouraient son torse. Je n'avais pas besoin d'en faire plus que déjà il s'offrait à moi. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines que nous n'avions plus rien eu à « fêter » ni de nouvelle suffisamment positive pour qu'il s'autorise à lâcher prise. Harry vivait au rythme de notre quête et cette nuit j'allais tout faire pour la lui faire oublier.

J'ouvris ma bouche de manière à ce qu'il sente mes crocs dans son cou et passai une main sous son t-shirt pour suivre de mon doigt les formes de son corps. Harry était mince et légèrement musclé. Il frissonna au contact de ma main fraîche et laissa échapper un petit gémissement en essayant de s'extraire de mon étreinte, ce qui m'excita d'autant plus. Je savais que l'instinct du calice luttait contre sa fierté personnelle. Ce n'était pas pour rien que notre « haine » des premières années s'était transformé en amour : Harry était digne et passionné. Il ne laissait rien lui dicter sa conduite. Les années d'humiliation chez les Dursley auraient pu faire de lui un enfant effacé et docile, mais il les avait traversées en conservant son âme intacte.

Résistant à l'idée de le plaquer contre le mur de la cuisine, je l'attrapai par le poignet et me mis à monter les marches à toute vitesse pour rejoindre le 3e étage. À peine avions-nous atteint notre chambre que je le projetai sur le lit comme s'il n'était pas plus lourd qu'un chat. Il éclata de rire et se redressa sur ses coudes pour me regarder avec un sourire espiègle. Avec une lenteur savamment calculée, je déboutonnai ma chemise avant de m'approcher de lui et le vis humidifier ses lèvres. J'avais une petite idée de comment lui faire perdre la tête et je comptais bien la mettre en pratique. Torse nu, je bondis sur le lit, plaquant son corps contre le matelas, mes deux bras encadrant sa tête. Du bout de mes lèvres, je déposai de furtifs baisers sur son front, ses pommettes, sa mâchoire puis redescendit sur sa gorge. J'avais la furieuse envie de lui déchirer son t-shirt (qui en plus n'avait aucune classe !), mais je me réfrénai et attrapai ma baguette dans ma poche pour jeter un Evanesco. Il me jeta un regard outré et sa récrimination fut étouffée par mes lèvres. Je parcourus sa bouche de ma langue comme si c'était la première fois que je la découvrais et le laissai haletant, les paupières mi-closes. Je rapprochai ma bouche de son oreille pour chuchoter :

\- Ne bouge pas, Calice. C'est ton vampire qui te l'ordonne.

Ses mains retombèrent immédiatement à ses côtés, immobiles, tandis que mes lèvres avaient atteint son téton gauche pour le mordiller. Je vis ses poings se serrer sous la torture, mais conformément à mon ordre, il ne bougea pas. Je m'attaquai quelques secondes à son jumeau avant de descendre, traçant le chemin jusqu'à son nombril du bout de ma langue. Il tressaillit lorsque j'atteignis sa ceinture et je me redressai pour me débarrasser de l'obstacle gênant. J'en profitai pour lui retirer son pantalon et son caleçon, mais je gardai le mien, bien décidé à le faire languir encore un peu.

Son sexe en érection était désormais offert à ma vue et les joues de Harry avaient déjà pris une jolie couleur rose. Je commençai par un léger coup de langue, observant sa réaction, avant de recommencer. Je ne voulais pas le faire venir trop vite car cela faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas pu profiter l'un de l'autre. Les petits mouvements réflexes de sa verge manifestaient sa frustration et, jugeant sa réaction satisfaisante, je happai les trois quarts de son membre dans ma bouche, le léchant et le suçant sur toute sa longueur. Cette fois, il ne put empêcher un râle de s'échapper de ses lèvres et ses doigts se resserrèrent sur les draps.

\- Drago !

Relâchant ma victime, je remontais jusqu'à son oreille que je mordillai un instant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Calice ? Dis-le.

Je savais qu'il aimait que je l'appelle ainsi. Pendant un instant, il n'était plus Harry Potter l'Élu, mais le calice si cher au cœur de Drago Malefoy.

\- Viens ! Prends-moi… Je veux te sentir en moi. Fais-moi sentir que je t'appartiens.

Pour le coup, sa réponse me stimula tellement que je m'empressai de retirer le reste de mes vêtements, appréciant de sentir enfin nos deux corps nus l'un contre l'autre. À ce moment, il était tellement chaud que j'eus l'impression qu'il pourrait faire fondre mon corps glacé de vampire.

Je ripai à nouveau mes crocs contre sa gorge, le faisant se tendre un peu plus, réclamant ma morsure par son geste. Mais je résistai encore un peu, préférant l'embrasser alors que ma main caressait sa hampe dressée. Je ne le lâchais pas des yeux, me réjouissant de lire en lui tous les témoins de son plaisir et de son excitation. Il était tellement beau. Ses halètements, associés au parfum que son plaisir sécrétait, achevèrent de briser le self-control que je m'efforçais de garder jusque-là. Humidifiant mes doigts de salive, je glissai jusqu'à son anus pour le préparer. Mais je constatai bien vite qu'il n'en avait guère besoin, son désir ayant déjà largement contribué à le dilater. Je ne voulais cependant pas le négliger et je rajoutai un deuxième doigt, étirant son entrée par de savants attouchements. Il gémit et commença à bouger pour s'empaler de lui-même, mais je retirai immédiatement mes doigts pour soulever sa jambe.

Pour le coup, il pleura presque de frustration, son corps tout entier tendu dans l'expectative de ma pénétration. Il était temps de lui offrir la libération. Appuyant sur ses épaules, je m'enfonçai en lui avec un râle de plaisir. Merlin que c'était bon ! Sa chaleur m'entourait, offrant à mon corps damné ce qu'il avait tant cherché. Chaque coup de rein m'apportait plus de plaisir que le précédent, et nous criions de concert, pour une fois sans chercher à nous modérer. Harry s'arquait pour me permettre de venir plus profondément, remontant ses jambes avec une souplesse que je ne lui soupçonnais pas. Nos deux corps s'imbriquaient si parfaitement l'un dans l'autre qu'on n'aurait pas pu passer une aile de Doxy tant nous étions soudés. C'était ma place et nulle part ailleurs. Je ralentis le rythme, bien décidé à faire durer le plaisir, caressant le visage de mon amant. Deux magnifiques émeraudes me fixaient amoureusement. Que ne ferais-je pas pour conserver cette vue idyllique ? Je me penchai pour l'embrasser à nouveau, émerveillé par cette sensation de plénitude.

\- J'ai tellement de chance de t'avoir. Être avec toi… c'est presque un miracle.

Il étira son bras pour poser sa main sur ma bouche.

\- Tais-toi. Avant je me demandais ce que tu pouvais me trouver. Devenir ton calice a été la meilleure décision que j'ai pu prendre dans ma vie. Mais malgré ça je suis terrifié à l'idée qu'on soit séparé. Alors pénètre moi plus fort, mords-moi, serre-moi encore dans tes bras jusqu'à ce que j'aie la marque de tes doigts sur ma peau. Fais-moi hurler. Je veux que le monde entier sache que je t'appartiens.

Je mordillai doucement son oreille avant de passer ma langue sur le sang qui y avait perlé.

\- Tes désirs sont des ordres, mon amour.

Je me retirai d'un coup, le plaquai face au mur avant de le pénétrer jusqu'à la garde et il poussa un long gémissement de plaisir. Mais je ne comptai pas m'arrêter là. Empoignant sa gorge de ma main gauche, je le forçai à tendre la tête en arrière pour le mordre à droite, apposant une nouvelle marque de morsure en miroir de l'autre. Enfin, je saisis sa verge pour le branler de ma main droite et au vu de la tension qui y régnait, il appréciait grandement le traitement que je lui faisais subir.

\- Oh oui Drago, oui, vas-y !

Je le pilonnai puissamment encore de longues minutes avant d'obtenir la reddition qui me fit moi-même succomber, éjaculant au sein de mon calice comme une dernière marque de ma possession. Nous nous écroulâmes l'un contre l'autre sur le lit. Je refusai cependant de le lâcher, pas après ce qu'il m'avait dit. Mes bras passés autour de son torse, je le laissais reprendre sa respiration.

\- Harry. Même si tu es mon calice, tu n'es pas un objet. Tu sais que je ne ferais jamais rien contre ta volonté j'espère… Et encore moins me séparer de toi. Tes sentiments pour moi sont ce que j'ai de plus précieux.

Il porta sa main à sa gorge, palpant du bout des doigts les deux poinçons que mes crocs y avaient gravés. Ils étaient à peine perceptibles, cicatrisés par ma salive. Mais ces deux petits creux dans sa peau avaient quelque chose de rassurant pour lui qui collectionnait déjà pourtant les cicatrices.

\- Je sais bien. Ça prendra du temps pour que je n'aie plus peur. Voldemort m'a retiré tous ceux qui m'étaient chers. Alors, en attendant qu'il soit six pieds sous terre, savoir que ma vie t'appartient et que je suis lié à toi, ça me fait me sentir réel.

Il se retourna pour prendre ma tête entre ses mains et j'observai son visage encore rougi par l'effort. La sueur de nos ébats avait collé les mèches de ses cheveux fous sur son front et ses yeux étincelaient de bonheur. Il était à la fois si fort et si fragile. J'avais failli le perdre à cause de Yaxley et il était hors de question que cela arrive de nouveau. J'allais redoubler de vigilance pour ne plus jamais me faire prendre par surprise.

Épuisé par notre journée et le drain de sang, Harry s'endormit bien vite. Je m'étonnais déjà qu'il ait tenu si longtemps. Je passais les heures suivantes à veiller sur son sommeil, ne pouvant me retenir de l'embrasser mais le faisant tout doucement pour ne pas le réveiller. Je n'avais plus aucune urgence à fabriquer des potions et je voulais profiter du bonheur simple d'être aux côtés de mon calice. Cependant, il devait être près des trois heures du matin lorsque le bruit d'une porte me fit me redresser en sursaut, les sens en alerte. Quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans la maison et la voix de Maugrey me confirma que ce n'était pas Kreattur. Bondissant du lit, je m'empressai de m'habiller et empoignai ma baguette avant de partir à la recherche de l'intrus. Je laissai Harry dans notre chambre, sans prendre la peine de le réveiller. Il n'était de toute façon pas en état de combattre. Je dévalai les escaliers avec toute la vitesse et la discrétion que m'offraient ma nature vampirique et l'instant d'après, j'atterrissai sur le palier du rez-de-chaussée avec la souplesse d'un chat. Le fantôme décharné de Dumbledore était apparu, m'empêchant de distinguer l'intrus, mais je n'hésitai pas, lançant un Stupefix à travers la brume. Le bruit sourd d'un corps qui tombe m'informa que j'avais touché ma cible et je n'eus guère à attendre bien longtemps pour en découvrir l'identité.

\- Par Merlin, Mère !

Je fis léviter le corps inconscient de ma génitrice jusqu'à la cuisine pour aller l'asseoir sur une chaise et l'y attacher solidement. J'en profitai pour lui confisquer sa baguette et le sac qu'elle transportait mais attendis quelques instants avant de jeter le contre-sort. Qu'allions nous faire d'elle ? Je doutais être capable de tuer ma propre mère…

C'est l'instant que choisit Harry pour me rejoindre, éclipsant la situation par sa simple présence. Il était nu pieds, habillé d'un simple jean, la baguette à la main, et m'entoura un instant de ses bras avant de jeter un Enervatum sur ma mère. Elle papillonna des yeux avant de fixer son regard sur nous et eut un triste sourire.

\- Oh Drago, je suis tellement heureuse de voir que tu vas bien.

\- Vous n'en donniez pas l'impression la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, Mère… Que faites-vous ici ?!

\- Ton père n'est plus. Et je suis une Black, Walburga étant ma tante, j'ai grandi en partie entre ces murs… Je me doutais que vous seriez ici. Nul n'ignore que Sirius a tout légué à monsieur Potter…

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous espériez ? Que nous vous accueillerions à bras ouverts ?

\- Que pouvais-je faire Drago ? Intervenir face à ton père et Bellatrix ? L'un comme l'autre n'a jamais toléré être contredit… Tu les avais mis très en colère. Tout aurait été plus simple si tu avais choisi quelqu'un de notre obédience...

\- Alors vous êtes venue pour me faire la morale, c'est ça, me faire porter le chapeau de la mort de Père, sans doute ? Je suis peut-être un fils indigne, mais vous, quelle mère vous faites ! Vous auriez pu intervenir, mais vous avez préféré fuir, me laisser torturer... Et maintenant que vous voilà seule, vous vous présentez ici dans l'espoir qu'on vous accorde le pardon ?

Elle détourna les yeux, présentant une vulnérabilité que je ne lui avais jamais vu.  
\- Tu ne comprends pas… Ton père était mon vampire Drago. Je l'aurais suivi jusqu'en Enfer. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a détruit. En guise de punition pour ses échecs, il l'a attaché en plein soleil jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe en poussière. Désormais je ne suis plus rien. Mais si je peux faire quelque chose pour mon fils… une dernière fois. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait confié un objet à Bellatrix qui était entreposé dans son coffre à Gringotts. Elle disait qu'il fallait accorder une grande importance à sa protection. À sa mort, son contenu m'est revenu car elle n'avait pas confiance en Rodolphus et avait rédigé son testament en ce sens. Alors si cet objet avait une telle importance à ses yeux, je me suis dit qu'il pourrait vous être utile de le récupérer...

Elle désigna le sac de la tête et Harry se pencha pour en inspecter le contenu, mais je l'arrêtai d'un geste.

\- Attend. On n'est pas à l'abri d'un piège. Revelio ! Finite Incantatem !

Le petit sac ne bougea pas et ne manifesta rien d'inhabituel. Lorsque je l'ouvris, il ne dévoila qu'une coupe en or gravée d'un blaireau. Harry s'exclama immédiatement en la voyant.

\- La coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle ! Il l'avait volé à Hepzibah Smith après l'avoir assassiné ! Drago !

Le sourire sur son visage m'informa de ce qu'il ne disait tout haut : nous tenions entre les mains l'un des Horcruxes !

\- Il faut que je refasse la potion ! Deux jours devraient me suffire. En attendant, je vais la mettre dans mon laboratoire au cas où. Ne prenons aucun risque.

Ma mère nous fixait sans rien dire. Elle avait parfaitement deviné la valeur de la coupe et devait sans doute espérer que nous reconsidérerions notre jugement à son encontre. Cependant c'était avant tout ses dernières paroles qui avaient provoqué ma remise en question. Alors même que j'en connaissais la puissance, j'avais trop vite oublié la nature du lien qui l'attachait à mon père : le lien d'un calice à son vampire. Jusqu'où Harry serait-il lui-même capable de me suivre à cause de ce lien ? Et de la même manière, serait-il capable de continuer à vivre malgré ma mort ? Je ne pouvais décidément pas la juger sans prendre ces éléments en compte. Je me tournai vers Harry qui lut sans mal mes pensées.

\- Vas-y, je reste ici pour la surveiller.

Je me hâtais d'aller cacher la coupe dans l'un des coffres du laboratoire de potion, dissimulé au milieu des plumes de griffon. Je n'avais aucune envie de laisser Harry seul avec ma mère plus longtemps. Je savais que même sans baguette, elle restait une manipulatrice hors pair. D'ailleurs, lorsque je les rejoignis, il ne souriait plus le moins du monde, preuve que sa langue de vipère avait déjà répandu son venin.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

\- Rien d'important.

Il se détourna d'elle, démontrant clairement le contraire. Je l'attrapai par la taille pour l'empêcher de fuir la pièce et le serrai contre moi, posant ma tête contre son épaule.

\- Je vous préviens, mère. Lorsque Voldemort se sera aperçu de votre traîtrise, tous les Mangemorts du pays seront à votre recherche. Mais pour l'heure, votre présence en ces murs est loin d'être garantie. Et semer le trouble dans l'esprit de mon calice est loin d'être un argument en votre faveur.

Elle grimaça au nom de son ancien maître et m'offrit un faux regard de soumission.

\- Pardonne-moi mon fils, j'ignorais que votre lien était fragile au point de se laisser ébranler par un simple rappel de bon sens. Je ne suis qu'une mère s'inquiétant pour son enfant.

\- À bas vos faux principes, je ne suis plus un enfant et il est trop tard pour prétendre s'inquiéter pour moi. Ne soyez pas stupide, si vous voulez provoquer ma colère, vous n'auriez pas trouvé meilleure façon. Harry, réponds moi. Que t'a-t-elle dit ?

\- Elle m'a dit que notre union était stérile et que tu finirais par couper le lien pour trouver une épouse capable de te donner une descendance.

Je grognai, serrant le poing. J'avais une furieuse envie de la frapper, mais elle restait ma mère et ses perfidies étaient la seule manière de s'exprimer qu'elle connaissait. Je pointai ma baguette sur elle. Il était hors de question de laisser Harry se recoucher avec une telle idée en tête.

\- Mutismus ! Surdito ! Harry, t'ai-je déjà laissé croire que j'allais t'abandonner pour me lier avec une femme ?

\- Non…

\- Ne t'ai-je pas dit, de surcroît, que le lien était inaliénable ? Rien ne peut le briser. C'est bien plus qu'un simple mariage. Nous sommes liés corps et âmes.

Il soupira.

\- Désolé. Je suis stupide.

\- Tu es fatigué et sur les nerfs. N'écoute pas cette vieille harpie aigrie. Son vampire est mort. Elle cherche à faire souffrir les gens autant qu'elle souffre. Mais en voulant se venger de Voldemort, elle nous apporte un élément capital pour notre victoire et de toute façon, elle sait où nous nous trouvons. D'un autre côté, elle a beau être ma mère, j'ai plus confiance en Rogue qu'en elle. Alors la question est de savoir ce qu'on fait d'elle. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas…

\- On peut retarder le problème. La maison est grande, on peut toujours l'enfermer dans une chambre. Kreattur !

L'elfe de maison apparut dans son craquement habituel et s'inclina devant nous.

\- Maître Harry Potter, Kreattur a attendu que monsieur Severus Rogue soit seul et lui a bien remis la missive. Kreattur ne voulait pas réveiller le maître avec cette information.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Madame Malefoy, ici présente, va être notre invitée quelques temps. Prépare-lui une chambre et reviens la chercher. Il lui sera interdit de quitter sa chambre hormis pour les repas et nous lui avons confisqué sa baguette. Si elle sort de la maison, elle sera tuée Kreattur, et tu ne veux pas que Miss Cissy se fasse tuer, n'est-ce pas ?

L'elfe secoua la tête, ses longues oreilles battant son visage de part et d'autre. J'admirais la manipulation de Harry qui connaissait les sentiments de Kreattur envers la famille Black. Il disparut la seconde suivante et je libérai ma mère des maléfices qui la privaient de ses sens et des liens qui la retenaient à la chaise.

\- Bien, mère. Je vais être clair. La seule manière pour vous de rester en vie encore quelques années est de demeurer ici, sous notre autorité. Mais rappelez-vous de tourner sept fois la langue dans votre bouche avant de parler. Car si je constate de nouvelles paroles malheureuses à l'encontre de Harry, je pense que mon désir de vous dégager sera plus fort que la maigre reconnaissance filiale que j'éprouve encore pour vous !

Elle baissa les yeux, massant ses poignets en plissant les lèvres.

\- Tu es devenu vulgaire, Drago.

\- Je me contrefous de mon langage. Je me suis émancipé de vous et je fais les choses comme je l'entends désormais. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

\- Parfaitement.

L'elfe réapparu et s'inclina devant ma mère avant de nous faire signe de le suivre.

\- Kreattur a préparé la chambre pour Miss Cissy. Kreattur a nettoyé et redécoré la chambre du 1e étage qui siéra à un noble membre de la famille Black. Mais Miss Cissy doit savoir que Kreattur est heureux de servir maître Harry Potter. Et maître Harry Potter a dit que Miss Cissy ne devra pas sortir de sa chambre en dehors des repas alors Kreattur fera comme on le lui a ordonné.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Kreattur, Miss Cissy n'aura pas sa baguette. Mais tu pourras tout de même me prévenir moi ou Drago si elle tente quoi que ce soit.

Il bailla ostensiblement et fit signe à ma mère de passer devant.

\- Je ne suis pas assez sotte pour songer à m'enfuir monsieur Potter. Je préfère encore mourir d'ennui que sous les Doloris de mes anciens alliés.

Nous suivîmes Kreattur et ma mère jusqu'à ses « nouveaux appartements » et prîmes soin de l'enfermer magiquement avant d'aller nous recoucher. Harry se rendormit comme une masse tandis que je cogitais dans le noir. Étrangement, l'annonce de la mort de mon père ne m'avait provoqué aucune émotion. Même si je l'avais craint et haï, je n'avais pas été jusqu'à souhaiter sa mort, surtout d'une si horrible manière. Pourtant, je ne regrettais rien, il avait eu ce qu'il méritait en s'alliant à ce fou de Voldemort. Pour le coup, j'avais presque envie de me mettre à fabriquer la potion immédiatement, mais il était hors de question de laisser Harry seul, surtout après les craintes qu'il avait pu manifester ces dernières heures. Je décidai donc de me laisser aller aux bras de Morphée, m'endormant paisiblement, mon calice entre mes bras.

Le lendemain matin débuta une étrange routine. Harry déjeunait en compagnie de ma mère dans le plus parfait silence. Au début, j'avais essayé de maintenir un semblant d'ambiance conviviale, mais j'avais bien vite abandonné toute tentative de faire la conversation entre eux deux. Après m'être assuré que ma mère ait bien rejoint ses quartiers, je m'étais mis à l'élaboration de ma potion de destruction ultime. J'avais fini par jeter un sort de silence sur le coffre qui contenait la coupe pour faire taire ses chuchotements insidieux. Parallèlement, nous n'avions pas encore reçu de réponse de la part de Rogue, mais cela ne m'étonnait pas outre mesure. Il avait dû s'étouffer en lisant ma lettre et me répondre requerrait d'admettre que je l'avais dépassé, ce dont il n'avait guère l'habitude. Sans doute penserait-il que c'était purement de la chance, pourtant il n'en était rien. J'avais soigneusement pensé mes ingrédients pour en décupler le potentiel destructeur. Lorsque vint l'heure du midi, je laissai la potion reposer à feu éteint, comme je l'avais fait pour la première. Harry avait libéré ma mère et tous deux m'attendaient sur le palier du 1e étage. Son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'il me vit et il s'avança vers moi pour m'embrasser, ce que je m'empressai de faire. Ma mère détourna les yeux et je décidai d'en jouer, plaquant mon calice contre le mur pour approfondir mon baiser. Lorsque je le libérai de mon étreinte, ses joues avaient pris une jolie couleur rose et il était légèrement essoufflé.

\- Tu fais ça pour faire rager ta mère, pas vrai ?

Je souris largement. Ma mère était descendue sans nous attendre, offusquée par nos élans amoureux.

\- Il y a un peu de ça. Mais quel mal y a-t-il à manifester son amour à son compagnon ?

Comme je ne mangeais pas, je passais généralement le repas du midi à lire le journal que Kreattur avait pris l'habitude de nous subtiliser. Mais aujourd'hui j'avais une nouvelle source d'amusement en la personne de ma mère et je n'allais pas m'en priver. J'avais perdu ma victime favorite avec la capture de Ron Weasley et nos pseudos joutes verbales me manquaient un peu. Mais avec ma mère, c'était un tout autre défi. Elle était si fière de sa tenue et ses principes de Sang Pur que j'allais me faire une joie de la faire craquer. Ça lui apprendra à s'en prendre à mon calice ! Je commençais doucement en faisant du pied à Harry sous la table. Comme personne ne parlait, le bruit du tissu qu'on frotte devint rapidement impossible à ignorer, accentué par les coups d'œil gênés que me lançait Harry par-dessus la table. Lui non plus n'avait pas l'habitude d'un tel traitement et si dans l'intimité il se serait empressé d'y répondre, la présence de ma mère le faisait douter sur la conduite à tenir. Bien évidemment, ma mère n'allait pas réagir pour si peu. Désormais, il était temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Le sort requerrait un minimum de concentration, mais ma cible était parfaitement claire dans mon esprit. Agitant ma baguette sous la table, je déboutonnai le jean de Harry et fis glisser sa braguette. Le bruit métallique paru amplifié par le silence ambiant, surtout lorsque mon compagnon laissa tomber sa fourchette qui résonna sur la porcelaine. Je dus me mordre la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire. Le visage de mes deux vis à vis était tout bonnement hilarant ! Harry n'avait pas encore fini son repas et me lançait un regard tellement suppliant que j'hésitais à continuer. Quand à ma mère, elle serrait sa fourchette tellement fort que les jointures de sa main étaient livides et gardait obstinément son visage penché sur le contenu de son assiette. Tant pis, je me ferais pardonner plus tard. D'un Accio informulé, je commençais à tirer le pantalon de Harry qui porta immédiatement ses deux mains à sa ceinture pour le retenir. Il s'apprêtait à sortir de table, prêt à sacrifier son repas pour sauver sa dignité, mais ce fut le moment que choisit Kreattur pour apparaître avec une tarte à la mélasse encore fumante sur un plateau d'argent.

\- Maître Harry Potter ne veut plus de son repas ? Est-ce que la viande ou les légumes n'étaient pas au goût de maître Harry Potter ? Kreattur va se pincer les oreilles dans le four pour se punir d'avoir raté le repas !

La seconde de silence qui suivit les paroles de l'elfe eut raison de ma retenue et j'explosai de rire avec une absence totale de dignité qui courrouça un peu plus ma mère. Elle releva la tête pour me foudroyer du regard tandis que Harry rougissait de plus belle. Pour peu, j'en aurais pleuré de rire…

\- Euh non Kreattur, c'était délicieux. Mais je voulais garder de la place pour le dessert. Tu peux débarrasser mon assiette, je vais prendre une part de tarte s'il te plaît.

Il profita de mon inattention pour reboutonner son pantalon et essaya de me donner un coup de pied sous la table que j'esquivai sans mal. Ma mère s'essuya les lèvres avant de reculer sa chaise, raide comme un piquet, attendant manifestement que l'un de nous la raccompagne jusqu'à sa chambre. Je décidai d'arrêter là mon petit jeu pour la suivre. Il y aura bien d'autres occasions de la faire tourner en bourrique ! Je pense qu'elle hésitait entre me faire la morale, comme elle savait si bien le faire, et m'ignorer totalement pour sauver les apparences, mais elle dut choisir la 2e solution car elle resta silencieuse jusqu'à sa chambre. Je rejoignis Harry en vitesse pour le voir engloutir son dessert avec gourmandise. La tarte à la mélasse restait sa sucrerie favorite.

\- Et bien monsieur Potter, on ne finit pas ses légumes !

\- Toi ! Faire ça devant ta mère ! Tu exagères !

\- Tu étais parfaitement assorti à la sauce tomate de ton assiette. Et ton regard… tellement tordant ! Ça aurait été dommage de s'en priver.

Il me jeta un regard évocateur.

\- Je retrouve le Drago qui prenait un malin plaisir à m'humilier à Poudlard. Trouves une autre manière de faire rager ta mère et laisse-moi manger en paix. Hé, je suis sérieux !

Je m'approchai pour le prendre dans mes bras, essayant de ne plus sourire. Je me gardais bien de lui dire qu'à l'époque, j'aurais été bien plus loin… Mais là il allait bien falloir que je me fasse pardonner…

\- Ok, ok. Je suis désolé. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire cet après-midi ?

\- Je compte retourner espionner les agents du ministère. Il n'y a toujours aucune nouvelle de la capture de Ron et Hermione dans la Gazette. Ça me rend dingue. J'ai l'impression de les abandonner.

\- L'Imperium placé sur Arnold Bondupois a sauté lorsque j'ai perdu conscience et il risque d'être difficile de trouver la victime idéale avec toutes les sécurités qu'ils ont mises en place. Je vais venir avec toi. Ce me semble de toute façon indispensable d'avoir un nouveau contact dans la fourmilière mais il va falloir la jouer finement.

\- Je ne compte pas prendre de risque. Il faut que tu termines la potion !

\- Et je ne prendrais pas le risque de te laisser y aller seul. Je peux avancer un peu cet après-midi. De toute façon les employés du ministère ne terminent pas avant 18h. Donc en attendant tu peux préparer ta cape. L'idéal serait de parvenir à mettre sous imperium un de ces Aurors corrompus, favorables à Yaxley ou un membre de la police magique…

Je continuais la potion pendant l'après-midi malgré l'agitation perpétuelle de Harry qui tournait en rond dans le salon. Vers 17h, je n'y tins plus, mis toute la préparation sous stase et refermait soigneusement le laboratoire avant de le rejoindre.

\- Sérieusement, je m'ennuie. Je ne peux rien faire, j'en ai marre de lire des livres, écouter la radio n'a vraiment aucun intérêt en plus d'être déprimant… La télévision moldue me manque. Tu vois de quoi je parle ? Mon oncle en avait une dans son salon… C'est vraiment pas mal pour s'occuper quand on ne peut pas sortir. Je me demande si j'arriverais à en faire marcher une avec de la magie. J'aimerai pouvoir demander à Arthur Weasley…

Je fouillai dans mon souvenir pour voir de quoi il parlait. Il me semblait bien qu'il y avait une sorte de boîte dans le salon de ses moldus, et ceux-ci passaient énormément de temps à la fixer avec un air bovin… Je grimaçai face à l'image mentale.

\- Ça n'avait pas l'air quelque chose de très épanouissant. Et je n'ai fichtrement aucune idée de comment on pourrait en faire fonctionner une ici. Allons-nous balader, ça te fera du bien.

Harry enfila une cape pour se protéger de l'air frais et attacha sa cape d'invisibilité par-dessus. Pour ma part, je me glissai dans son ombre, ce qui était devenu un exercice tellement simple qu'il ne requerrait même plus ma concentration. Nous prévîmes Kreattur d'apporter le repas à ma mère dans le cas où nous rentrerions trop tard et quittâmes la demeure. Harry s'était comme d'habitude arrêté sur la dernière marche du perron, observant les deux mangemorts que nous fixaient sans nous voir, quelques mètres plus loin.

* Drago, peut-être qu'ils savent quelque chose ? On pourrait tout simplement les interroger, non ?*

*Le lumineux Harry Potter est en train de me suggérer de torturer des hommes ?*

J'espérais qu'il percevrait le sarcasme de mes pensées. Outre le fait de révéler notre position à l'ennemi, il y avait peu de chance que de simples larbins connaissent ce genre d'information.

*Bien sûr que non ! On peut bien utiliser l'Imperium et ton Veritaserum…*

*Il faudrait donc que nous les mettions tous deux sous Imperium car le Veritaserum doit reposer un mois entier, ce qui n'est pas encore le cas. Oublie ça. Allons-nous trouver un zélé petit espion au ministère comme prévu.*

Harry hocha la tête et nous fit transplaner jusqu'à l'Allée des Chimères, une rue sorcière qui comportait un accès vers l'atrium du Ministère de la Magie. L'allée était suffisamment large pour pouvoir s'y promener avec la cape d'invisibilité sans risquer de heurter quelqu'un par accident. À l'image du Chemin de Traverse qui avait perdu sa foule, l'Allée des Chimères n'était traversée que par des sorciers pressés de se rendre au Ministère. La rue comportait essentiellement des habitations et les rares boutiques étaient une papeterie, une librairie et une boutique de matériel de protection. La papeterie vendait toutes les fournitures de bureau, enchantées ou non, dont un fonctionnaire pouvait avoir besoin. Des agents du ministère y allaient régulièrement, untel pour une nouvelle plume à encre automatique, untel pour des feuilles de parchemin correcteur d'orthographe, untel encore pour un Rappeltout qui hurlait ce qu'on avait oublié. La vendeuse était une vieille sorcière qui ressemblait un peu au professeur McGonagall avec ses cheveux gris tirés en arrière et ses petites lunettes, mais en plus petite et beaucoup plus ridée. Je savais qu'elle tenait un registre exact de tous ses clients, avec notamment les fonctions de chacun des membres du ministère qui avaient pu passer le pas de sa porte. Exactement le type d'information qu'il nous fallait pour choisir notre future victime ! Harry suivit mes consignes à la lettre et profita de la sortie d'un client pour se glisser dans la boutique sans faire tinter le carillon de la porte. Miss Witless adorait les rumeurs et collectait avec une grande précision toutes les informations qu'elle pouvait récolter sur les gens dans l'espoir que cela lui serve un jour. Depuis la prise de pouvoir de Voldemort, elle voyait enfin sa curiosité malsaine récompensée. On voyait d'ailleurs, épinglé au mur, un article découpé de la Gazette du Sorcier qui vantait l'importance de sa boutique et son rôle de citoyenne modèle, illustré par une photo où elle recevait une médaille du mérite des mains de Pius Thicknesse en personne. Nous n'eûmes guère longtemps à attendre, avant qu'elle ne retourne à son arrière-boutique pour y chercher un objet, et nous en profitâmes pour cloner son registre d'un Gemino. J'avais eu connaissance de la manie de Miss Witless par mon père qui n'avait jadis pas hésité à la payer pour obtenir des informations compromettantes sur un adversaire. Aujourd'hui que j'œuvrais dans le camp du bien, c'était pourtant exactement ce dont nous avions besoin. Et nul doute que quand Voldemort tombera, elle n'hésitera pas à retourner sa veste pour trahir ses anciens alliés. Ni vu ni connu, Harry glissa le carnet dans son sac sous sac cape d'invisibilité et nous ressortîmes de la boutique aussi vite. Harry alla discrètement jusqu'à une ruelle adjacente pour profiter de son butin et je regrettai que le soleil ne m'empêche de me matérialiser à ses côtés. Il se tenait en équilibre sur une jambe, le registre posé sur l'autre, tournant les pages d'une main tout en tenant sa baguette de l'autre, jetant régulièrement des regards de part et d'autre de la rue au cas où quelqu'un viendrait. Malgré ma présence dans son ombre, Harry était seul. Le vent d'automne qui s'engouffrait dans la ruelle, menaçait de faire glisser la cape d'invisibilité de son visage.

* Drago, regarde. Timothy Valhore. Sang Pur. Jeune sorcier entré récemment comme auror au service de Yaxley. Il fait partie des plus zélés lors les contrôles d'identité. Miss Witless a l'air de l'apprécier…*

Je me concentrai sur les pattes de mouche de la vieille sorcière. On pouvait voir différents commentaires à chaque fois que l'auror était venu la voir. Au fur et à mesure de ses visites, Miss Witless avait pu apprendre qu'il était âgé de 32 ans, vivait seul, mais aussi qu'il habitait dans une rue sorcière du district de Camden, qu'il adorait les Chocogrenouilles et avait un faible pour l'hydromel. Et d'après les dernières annotations dans la marge, Miss Witless semblait penser qu'il ferait un parti parfait pour sa nièce… Pour nous en tout cas, c'était le candidat idéal pour devenir notre taupe involontaire.

Nous décidâmes qu'il serait moins risqué d'aller l'attendre chez lui plutôt que de l'attaquer dans la rue et Harry rejoignit le Londres moldu pour prendre les transports en communs. Il ne nous restait plus qu'à espérer qu'il rentre seul…

* * *

Voilà ! Je suis bientôt en vacances… Dans moins de deux semaines je serais liiiiiiiiiiibre ! Le chapitre est plutôt long et au final je me suis même arrêtée pour que vous puissiez le lire parce que j'ai la suite bien en tête. Ron et Hermione reviendront dans le chapitre suivant normalement. J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je n'ai aucune idée de nombre de chapitres restants mais je sais comment ils obtiendront le diadème de Serdaigle… sauf si je change d'avis et j'invente un nouvel Horcruxe ! XD Ça se fera comme ça viendra. À bientôt, dans 2 semaines grand maximum.


	16. Chapter 16

Auteur : Lady Zalia

Beta-lectrice : Yukyo01

Type : Action/Aventure, Drama, Romance

/!\ Rating pour le vocabulaire fleuri de ce cher Drago et une **scène assez sanglante**.

Disclaimers: Slash (Drarry). Univers appartenant à J.K. Rownling.

Plus d'un mois pour publier alors que je suis en vacances, c'est une honte ! J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop et que chapitre vous plaira et sera à la hauteur de l'attente.

J'ai l'impression que pas grand monde ne lit les disclaimers, mais je préviens quand même, je vous fais de l'infidélité : j'ai repris ma fanfic Vampire la Mascarade « Éternelle enfant » donc je suis sur deux fanfics en même temps et il se trouve que pour l'autre j'ai déjà toute l'histoire en tête donc elle s'écrit plus facilement...

* * *

 *****/+/*** Chapitre 16**

Malgré mon inquiétude, Harry avait décidé de profiter des transports moldus pour retirer sa cape d'invisibilité. Il est vrai que je m'imaginais mal un sorcier de sang pur emprunter le métro londonien, mais tout de même ! L'engin circulait dans les entrailles de la ville à une allure épouvantable, tel un serpent frénétique. Et alors que l'automne avait apporté une certaine fraîcheur à l'air, il régnait dans ces galeries une tiédeur moite pour le moins désagréable. Assis sur une banquette à la propreté douteuse, Harry ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper le moins du monde, absorbé dans ses pensées. Il s'était mis à feuilleter machinalement le registre, pointant parfois du doigt un nom familier avant de tourner la page. Dehors, les galeries défilaient comme celles de Gringotts, et pour peu je me serais attendu à voir un chariot de gobelin apparaître. Soudain il se leva comme à l'appel d'une sonnerie que lui seul avait entendu.

* _Voici notre station. Allons-y._ *

Même caché dans son ombre et alors que je ne respirais plus, j'avais hâte que Harry atteigne la surface. Je ressentais une impression d'étouffement, exacerbée par la foule de moldus qui s'y pressait à toute heure, qu'ils soient hommes d'affaires ou simples touristes, le tout dans un vacarme assourdissant. Harry semblait considérer tout cela comme on ne peut plus normal et slalomait entre les passants, nous conduisant vers la sortie sans hésiter. Quelques instants plus tard nous rejoignons enfin l'air libre. Bien que je ne me sois jamais promené dans sa partie moldue, le quartier de Camden était éminemment reconnaissable. Tout comme dans sa partie sorcière, il était occupé par plusieurs étals itinérants aux couleurs criardes, vendant pour la plupart des mets exotiques. Des moldus étrangers haranguaient les passants dans un anglais approximatif et Harry passait de l'un à l'autre avec un regard émerveillé.

* _Toutes ces odeurs, ça donne faim !_ *

* _Harry, concentre-toi ! Il faut encore qu'on arrive à trouver l'entrée de la rue sorcière… et ça peut être n'importe quoi. Il y a forcément un sortilège de repousse-moldu quelque part. Cherche quelque chose qui te paraît incongru et que tout le monde semble ignorer..._ *

Nous cherchâmes ainsi pendant près de 45 minutes avant que la chance nous sourie enfin. Un homme venait de pénétrer dans une boutique apparemment fermée en passant à travers la porte, et grâce à la foule de moldus qui se pressait de ce côté, il n'avait pu voir Harry qui le suivait, alerté par sa tenue.

* _N'oublie pas de remettre ta cape ! Il faudra être prudent. Je ne tiens pas à revoir Yaxley !_ *

Harry profita d'un recoin de mur pour se rendre invisible avant de traverser la paroi qui menait à notre monde. De l'autre côté, l'ambiance était radicalement différente. Nul sorcier étranger, nulle échoppe colorée. L'homme que nous avions suivi avait disparu et la rue était déserte. Heureusement que Harry était sous sa cape d'invisibilité car n'importe qui regardant par une fenêtre n'aurait pas manqué de le remarquer. Nous trouvâmes rapidement la demeure de Timothy Valhore qui heureusement ne bénéficiait pas des mêmes protections que le square Grimmaurd. Le jeune Auror habitait un appartement dans un immeuble ancien et s'y infiltrer ne nous pausa aucune difficulté.

* _C'est bien, si tu cherches un projet d'avenir tu pourras toujours faire cambrioleur..._ *

* _Très drôle, Drago… Tu sais combien ça me rend mal à l'aise de faire ça !_ *

* _Et oui nous violons une demi-douzaine de lois, mais c'est pour le bien. Personne n'en saura rien et quand bien même personne ne reprochera quoi que ce soit au grand Harry Potter. Mets-toi dans un coin pour l'attendre. Il fait encore jour donc je vais te laisser intervenir. Si tu le prends par surprise il ne pourra pas résister._ *

Conformément à mes consignes, Harry se plaça de manière à pouvoir lancer le sort dès que la porte serait ouverte. Le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel et illuminait le salon par deux larges fenêtres, mais j'étais prêt à sortir de l'ombre, quitte à subir quelques brûlures. Bientôt, des pas résonnèrent dans l'escalier, preuve que le jeune Auror était sur le point de rentrer. Je tendis l'oreille… bien ! De ce que je pouvais en juger, il était seul. Un cliquetis résonna et l'instant d'après un jeune homme blond entra dans la pièce. Il portait une robe de sorcier grise surmontée d'un long manteau en cuir noir. À vue d'œil il ne devait pas avoir beaucoup plus que la vingtaine. Son allure de premier de la classe faisait un peu penser à Percy Weasley avec un air un peu plus sournois. Dès qu'il se fut retourné pour fermer la porte, Harry le stupéfixa, le faisant atterrir sur le sol dans un bruit sourd et je croisai les doigts pour que l'appartement d'en-dessous soit inoccupé.

* _Ferme les rideaux que je puisse t'aider._ *

Une fois les fenêtres occultées, j'apposai un sort de verrouillage sur la porte tandis que Harry attachait Timothy Valhore sur une chaise.

\- Enervatum ! Impero !

L'Auror n'eut pas le temps de proférer la moindre parole qu'il se figea tandis que son regard se voilait.

\- Félicitations ! Tu viens de réussir ton premier Impardonnable ! Et sans entraînement !

Harry secoua la tête en entendant ma plaisanterie, mais sans lâcher sa victime des yeux.

\- Donnez votre nom, prénom, âge et fonction.

\- Timothy Valhore, 23 ans, Auror affilié au service de régulation des nés-Moldus.

\- Bien. Êtes-vous associé de quelconque manière aux Mangemorts ?

\- Je ne suis pas un Mangemort. Mais je sais qu'il y a du changement, comme tout le monde. Je sais prêt à faire ce qu'il faut pour avoir les faveurs de Corban Yaxley ou Dolores Ombrage.

\- Savez-vous quoi que ce soit à propos de Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger, les amis de Harry Potter qui ont été arrêtés la semaine dernière ?

\- On en a peu entendu parler, mais ils se sont échappés le jour même. C'était l'Auror Evermonde qui était en charge de les escorter jusqu'au ministère pour interrogatoire, mais elle a été retrouvée désartibulée dans une ruelle de Londres. Je n'avais jamais vu monsieur Yaxley aussi furieux.

Harry se tourna vers moi, l'air pas vraiment rassuré :

\- Mais s'ils sont libres, pourquoi ne sont-ils pas revenus au square Grimmaurd ? Ils pensent peut-être que je suis prisonnier quelque part… Monsieur Valhore, vous allez continuer votre travail sans rien changer. Faites en sorte que Corban Yaxley vous remarque et soit fier de vous, mais bien évidemment vous ne direz rien à personne concernant notre visite. Je vous recontacterai lorsque j'aurai besoin d'information. Et si jamais vous me voyez, agissez normalement jusqu'à ce que je vous donne un ordre. Compris ?

\- Parfaitement.

Il était toujours amusant de voir combien les personnes sous Imperium se montraient affables alors même que leur caractère était tout autre. Notre nouvelle taupe n'avait pas manifesté le moindre signe de résistance et nous avions appris que Ron et Hermione étaient hors de danger. Avec un peu de chance, ils avaient perdu espoir et décidé de fuir le pays… ?

Je rejoins l'ombre de Harry et nous sortîmes dans le couloir, laissant Valhore reprendre son quotidien comme si de rien n'était. L'affaire avait été rondement menée et j'étais plutôt de bonne humeur, mais Harry semblait toujours soucieux.

* _Tu crois que Hedwige arriverait à les retrouver ? Ils sont sans doute en train de se cacher… Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas revenus ici ?_ *

* _Harry je ne suis pas devin. Demain, on détruira la coupe et on pourra y réfléchir, même si on n'a absolument aucun indice et qu'on doit toujours penser aux Horcruxes restants. Ron et Hermione pourraient être n'importe où au Royaume-Uni. On sait qu'ils ne sont pas prisonniers alors peut-être qu'ils font une pause…*_

* _Non, ils ne m'abandonneraient pas. Je les connais. Quelque chose doit les empêcher de venir. Ils sont ma seule famille, Drago, je ne compte pas les oublier !_ *

Oui, définitivement, je n'étais pas prêt d'être débarrassé de ces deux Gryffondors. En revanche, j'étais prêt à tout pour redonner le sourire à mon calice, y compris à faire l'impossible pour retrouver ses chers camarades. La tâche était loin d'être simple car malgré qu'elle m'horripile, Hermione était une fine-stratège. Si elle voulait se cacher du Ministère, des Mangemorts et des Raffleurs, nul doute qu'elle s'en était donnée les moyens…

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne faisais pas attention à la réalité, et ce fut un cri bien réel qui me réveilla de la plus brutale des manières.

\- Petrificus Totalus ! Tiens, tiens, mais qui avons-nous là ! Le grand Harry Potter lui-même ! C'est mon jour de chance ! Voilà qui va faire oublier mon erreur… et à moi la récompense des dix mille Gallions !

Je regardais de part et d'autre pour identifier notre assaillant, mais son visage m'était parfaitement inconnu. C'était une femme d'âge mûr avec un costume d'agent du Ministère, des traits fins, de longs cheveux bruns attachés en tresse et des yeux noisette. Assez banale et pas vraiment une tête de tueur, même si elle n'avait manifestement aucun scrupule à l'idée de livrer Harry Potter au Ministère… Mon calice était immobilisé face contre le sol, mais le couloir était nimbé de lumière. Il aurait été inconscient et absolument non-constructif de sortir maintenant.

* _Drago, laisse-là m'emmener ! Elle sait peut-être où se trouvent Ron et Hermione !_ *

Je grognais face à l'injonction mentale, mais de toute façon le plus sage était d'attendre que la nuit tombe ou au moins que le soleil décline suffisamment. À cette période de l'année, il faisait nuit à partir de 19h, il ne me restait donc que peu à attendre. Par un malheureux coup du sort, notre agresseur se trouvait être la voisine de palier de Timothy Valhore. Elle fit léviter le corps de Harry dans son propre appartement avant de refermer la porte derrière elle. L'instant d'après, mon calice était ligoté sur une chaise par d'épais liens noirs. De la pièce où nous nous trouvions, la maison de notre mystérieuse kidnappeuse ressemblait à celle d'une vieille fille solitaire. Deux fauteuils recouverts de couvertures en patchwork prenaient place devant une cheminée surmontée d'un poste de radio et de divers bibelots de porcelaine. Plus proche de nous, une petite table servait de présentoir à un bouquet de fleurs qui avaient dû lui être offert bien des années auparavant, mis sous stase dans un vase. Les fenêtres étaient ornées de rideaux de dentelle d'un goût hasardeux et une odeur de purée de céleri flottait dans l'air. Elle libéra Harry de sa paralysie et prit une autre chaise pour s'asseoir face à lui.

\- Alors, indésirable numéro un ! Que faisais-tu ici ?

\- Comme si j'allais le dire à un pion des Mangemorts !

\- Un Mangemort ? Non, certainement pas. Tu-Sais-Qui est de l'histoire ancienne ! Notre auguste Ministre nous l'a assuré et tu vois, je préfère le croire. Maintenant que ce gourou de Dumbledore est mort, les temps ont changé. Plus personne ne croit à ses contes de bonne femme à part toi et quelques illuminés. Ce que tu n'as pas compris, c'est que c'est toi le pion, depuis le début… J'ai presque pitié de toi en fait, ballotté par les lubies d'un vieux fou parano… Mais il y a des règles à respecter, même pour toi ! Florus Spinam !

Je ne connaissais pas les effets de ce maléfice, mais je ne tardai pas à en avoir la démonstration. Tout autour de Harry apparurent des ronces qui s'enroulèrent autour de son corps comme un lierre toxique sur un arbre, les épines s'enfonçant dans sa chair jusqu'à en faire perler le sang. Mon calice gémit alors que je hurlais intérieurement de ne pouvoir le secourir.

* _Draco, je t'en prie ne prend aucun risque. Ce n'est pas si douloureux. Bientôt tu pourras sortir… Ne fais pas quelque chose d'irréfléchi…_ *

Harry pouvait bien mentir, il oubliait que j'étais son vampire et, de ce fait, parfaitement conscient de ce qu'il endurait. Si seulement je pouvais occulter ses fenêtres ! Mais il me serait totalement impossible de le faire suffisamment vite tout en me protégeant des sortilèges que ne manquerait pas de lancer notre mystérieuse agresseur…

\- Allons, parle ! La prime n'est valable que si tu es en vie, mais elle ne précise pas dans quel état et je n'aurais qu'à dire que tu as résisté… Personne ne me reprochera de t'avoir défiguré ! Et si je peux récolter une petite promotion en leur donnant de précieuses informations, je ne vais pas me gêner...

Après un mouvement de baguette, les ronces reprirent leur progression, s'enroulant vicieusement autour de la gorge de Harry. Mon calice faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour rester de marbre, mais les émotions qui me parvenaient trahissaient sans ambiguïté la panique qui le gagnait.

* _Drago… j'ai du mal à respirer…_ *

* _Putain… Tiens bon ! Putain… Je vais la…_ *

Quelques minutes… Plus que quelques minutes… J'avais l'impression d'être un lion en cage, paralysé par ces maudits rayons qui illuminaient la pièce. Mais alors que les ombres s'allongeaient enfin sur le mur, Harry se mit à suffoquer, ses lèvres bleuies et ses yeux révulsés témoignant de son asphyxie. Un voile rouge recouvrit ma vue alors que je me matérialisai dans le monde réel, me jetant en hurlant sur la sorcière qui faisait souffrir mon calice. Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre geste, surprise par la soudaineté de mon apparition. Sa tête heurta le sol avec violence, l'assommant probablement sur le coup, mais je n'étais plus capable de m'arrêter et plongeai mes doigts dans sa cage thoracique avec une facilité déconcertante. Mes ongles s'étaient transformés en griffes et l'animal que j'étais devenu réclamait son cœur. Me saisissant à pleine main de son sternum, j'arrachai ce dernier obstacle avec une jubilation sadique. Une gerbe de sang éclaboussa mon visage et le reste se répandit sur le sol autour de moi, mais je n'en fus que davantage excité. Le gentleman en moi était bien loin à présent. Mais alors que j'allais mordre à pleines dents dans ce cœur encore chaud, une petite voix me paralysa.

\- Drago… Drago, je t'en prie, arrête…

Je laissai tomber l'organe, prenant soudainement conscience de mon œuvre. J'avais commis une véritable boucherie sous le coup de la colère. Et encore elle n'avait même pas souffert… Me redressant lentement, j'essuyai nerveusement mes mains sur mes vêtements qui n'en étaient plus à ça près. Je n'osai pas me retourner pour voir son visage. Harry avait vu le monstre en moi… Le bruit d'un vomissement me fit cependant tourner la tête. Mon calice venait de rendre son dernier repas sur le sol et le regard qu'il leva sur moi me liquéfia : un regard de dégoût, un regard de terreur… Il ramassa son sac et recula de quelques pas, s'éloignant un peu plus de moi alors que je tendai la main vers lui.

\- Harry… je…

\- Ne t'approche pas !

Il était à présent dos à la porte et ses mains se saisirent nerveusement de la poignée.

\- Harry…

Je ne savais pas quoi dire pour justifier mes actes. Que pouvais-je dire de toute façon ? La Bête avait pris le dessus à cause de ma peur et de ma colère. Cela il le savait déjà. Mais j'imagine que voir son compagnon arracher à mains nues les côtes de quelqu'un ne peut laisser personne de marbre. Une larme coula sur son visage, me brisant un peu plus le cœur.

\- Laisse-moi…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et ouvrit la porte avant de s'élancer en courant dans le couloir. Je m'élançai à sa poursuite, mais à peine était-il sorti de l'immeuble qu'un bruit de transplanage avait retenti, me plongeant dans le désespoir. Harry, mon calice… s'était enfui… à cause de moi. Encore une fois, c'était ma faute. J'avais échoué à le protéger et sa souffrance m'avait fait commettre l'irréparable. Je ne pris même pas la peine de remonter pour masquer mon carnage. Je ne voulais pas non plus chercher à connaître l'identité de ma victime qui de toute façon l'avait bien cherché en s'attaquant à Harry. Je transplanai à mon tour jusqu'au square Grimmaurd, priant qu'il n'ait pas eu l'idée saugrenue d'aller ailleurs. Heureusement, à peine avais-je pénétré la demeure que la proximité de sa présence se manifesta à travers le lien. Je m'écroulai dans le hall d'entrée sous le coup du soulagement. Au moins, il n'était plus en danger… Une larme carmine coula sur ma joue, se fondant dans le sang qui tâchait déjà mon visage. J'avais envie de me réfugier dans une grotte, me rouler en boule et sombrer dans un sommeil centenaire qui peut-être apaiserait un peu mon cœur labouré. Quelque chose s'était brisé dans notre relation, allais-je pouvoir la réparer ?! Serais-je seulement capable de le faire sourire à nouveau ?! Ce fut la petite voix de Kreattur qui vint me tirer de mes réflexions sinistres.

\- Drago Malefoy, monsieur. Maître Harry Potter s'est enfermé dans la salle de bain du 3e étage. Souhaitez-vous que j'aille vous faire couler un bain dans la salle de bain du 4e ?

Je jetai un regard las à l'elfe de maison. J'avais de toute façon besoin d'une bonne douche avant toute nouvelle tentative d'approche. Je hochai la tête et l'elfe disparut en un craquement pour commencer à remplir la baignoire tandis que je montais les marches. Dans la maison, tout était silencieux et s'il n'y avait le lien, j'aurais douté de sa présence en ces lieux. Enfin arrivé au 4e étage, je me débarrassai de mes vêtements avant de me glisser dans l'eau qui se teinta immédiatement de rouge. Le sang avait séché et je dus longuement frotter ma peau et mes cheveux pour m'en débarrasser. Je vidai l'eau d'un Evanesco et rallumai les robinets pour me rincer. Je restai un moment sous le jet d'eau chaude, réfléchissant aux évènements de la journée. Quelque soit la manière dont je tournais la chose, il allait probablement falloir du temps avant que Harry parvienne à dépasser cette scène. Heureusement que la mise en place de notre taupe en la personne de Timothy Valhore s'était bien déroulée. Demain, je terminerai la potion et détruirai la coupe Horcruxe. Ensuite, il allait falloir que je me mette sérieusement à la recherche de ses deux amis si je voulais regagner des points dans son estime… Emmitouflé dans mon peignoir, je rejoignis notre chambre à l'étage d'en-dessous pour me choisir des vêtements propres. Il était temps de redevenir le gentilhomme qui avait séduit Harry... Pantalon noir près du corps et chemise noire. Classe et sobre. Malheureusement, mon parfum était dans la salle de bain et mon cher calice y était toujours enfermé. Je passai une main dans mes cheveux pour essayer de les coiffer tout en réfléchissant à la meilleure manière de l'approcher. Je frappai à la porte après un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir.

\- Harry ? Est-ce que ça va ?

\- À ton avis.

\- Écoute… Je me doute que tu as besoin de temps… Mais est-ce que je peux au moins soigner tes blessures ? Après je te laisse tranquille.

Qu'il me fasse la tête était une chose, mais il était hors de question qu'il tombe malade à cause d'un sort de magie noire…

La porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même, me permettant de découvrir le véritable champ de bataille qu'était devenue notre salle de bain. Il était évident que la magie instinctive de mon calice était à l'œuvre, preuve supplémentaire de son émoi. Harry était allongé sur le sol au beau milieu de la pièce dont tout le contenu gisait à présent autour de lui : bouteilles de parfum et de gel douche explosées, serviettes en lambeaux, miroir brisé… Même la baignoire qui devait pourtant peser un sacré poids avait été projetée contre le mur. Je m'agenouillai à côté de lui, mais il détourna la tête. Cependant son geste m'offrit une vue directe sur sa gorge et je dus fermer les yeux tant la vue des plaies qui ornaient désormais sa peau menaçait de m'enrager de nouveau. Les poings serrés, je comptai dix secondes avant de rouvrir les yeux, levant lentement ma main pour la poser sur son torse. Malgré sa rancœur, il ne pouvait se soustraire à l'influence de notre lien et son corps se détendit à mon contact. Sans un mot, je déboutonnai sa chemise pour inspecter son torse. Heureusement, ses vêtements l'avaient un peu protégé et les griffures étaient essentiellement superficielles. Au final, c'était sa gorge et ses mains qui étaient les plus touchées. Je me penchai sur lui pour lécher ses blessures et il ne chercha pas à se dégager à mon plus grand soulagement. Je savais que grâce à ma salive, les plaies ne risquaient pas de s'infecter. Même s'il restait dégoûté par mes actes, le calice en lui ne pouvait repousser son vampire bien longtemps.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir oublier ce que j'ai vu…

Ses yeux encore rouges et sa voix rauque me firent craindre une nouvelle crise de pleurs.

\- J'aurais aimé que tu ne voies pas ça. Si j'avais pu te protéger…

Il se redressa soudain et je m'écartai légèrement en sentant les objets frémir autour de nous. Manifestement ma réponse l'avait de nouveau énervé…

\- Si tu avais pu me protéger ! C'est ce que tu regrettes ?! Tu ne regrettes pas une seule seconde d'avoir massacré cette femme ! Tu n'as pas le moindre remord face à ce que tu as fait ! Tu es un monstre ! Tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'un Mangemort !

Je grimaçai sous l'appellation.

\- Tu voudrais que je te mente, que je te dise que j'éprouve des remords pour l'avoir tuée ? Pourquoi j'aurais pitié de quelqu'un qui a failli t'étrangler ! Je regrette d'avoir laissé l'instinct du vampire prendre le dessus de cette manière, mais tu dois comprendre qu'elle a provoqué toute seule ce qui lui est arrivé. Elle a fait couler ton sang, à toi mon calice, je sentais ta souffrance, ton angoisse. Ne peux-tu pas comprendre que ça me rend dingue !

Je me relevai et quittai la pièce. Je m'étais assuré qu'il ne risquait plus rien, je n'avais donc plus de raison de supporter sa crise, surtout si c'était pour me faire insulter ! Mais alors que j'allais rejoindre mon laboratoire de potion pour me changer les idées, Kreattur apparut devant moi.

\- Drago Malefoy, monsieur. Est-ce que je dois apporter son repas à Miss Cissy dans sa chambre ?

Mon regard se porta sur l'horloge du salon. Il était déjà tard et j'avais oublié ma mère dans l'histoire…

\- Non, je vais la chercher. Mais tu peux aller mettre la table pour une seule personne, je doute qu'Harry souhaite manger avec nous. Tu pourras lui apporter un plateau repas, à moins qu'il n'ait aussi décidé de détruire notre chambre…

Lorsque j'ouvris la porte de sa chambre, ma mère ne manqua pas d'exprimer son mécontentement.

\- Enfin ! Heureusement que Kreattur pense encore à moi. Fils indigne, tu laisserais ta mère mourir de faim.

Je lui lançai mon regard le plus venimeux, mais elle ne se laissa pas impressionner, continuant sur sa lancée.

\- Je n'ai pu qu'entendre votre petite dispute. Monsieur Potter ne sait donc toujours pas où est sa place en tant que calice !

\- Si vous voulez tout savoir, j'ai fait preuve d'un regrettable manque de sang-froid cet après-midi et j'ai arraché le cœur de quelqu'un à main nue… Il faut croire que ma démonstration d'affection était un peu trop impétueuse pour lui… Cela dit, je vous déconseille de m'énerver davantage car si Père ne pouvait vous faire de mal malgré votre insupportable caractère, ce n'est pas mon cas et je pourrais être tenté de vous faire une reconstitution.

Ma mère pinça les lèvres et alla s'asseoir, portant une attention toute particulière au contenu de son assiette, cependant, lorsque je décidai d'allonger mes jambes en posant mes pieds sur la chaise d'à côté, elle ne put résister à me faire une remarque.

\- Ne peux-tu pas te tenir correctement ? Nous sommes à table tout de même !

Je levai les yeux du livre que j'avais apporté et lui jetai un sourire espiègle.

\- Je ne suis pas en train de manger moi, que je sache. Je viens simplement pour vous tenir compagnie mais je le regrette déjà.

\- Justement puisqu'on en parle, j'ai quitté notre demeure dans la précipitation et je ne pensais pas me faire priver de baguette comme une vulgaire criminelle. Ne puis-je pas être libre de mes mouvements dans cette demeure ?

J'eus un rictus. J'avais personnellement fouillé ses affaires et savais que son départ du manoir Malefoy n'était pas si précipité qu'elle voulait le faire croire. Elle avait tout de même emporté une bonne quantité de vêtements, maquillage et affaires de toilette. Mais elle ne s'attendait sans doute pas à être cloîtrée dans une seule pièce…

\- Si Harry est d'accord, j'imagine qu'on peut bien vous procurer un poste de radio et des livres, mais il est hors de question que vous puissiez fouiner n'importe où en notre absence. De toute façon, ses amis devraient bientôt revenir et je doute que vous ayez très envie de côtoyer miss Granger et le dernier fils Weasley.

\- Ainsi c'est lui qui décide de tout ici ? Et dire que nous nous étions efforcé de t'inculquer une éducation de meneur, te voilà à présent obligé de juguler tes propres instincts pour satisfaire un Sang-mêlé…

Son regard plein de mépris me donna envie de lui plonger la tête dans son assiette, mais j'avais déjà bien suffisamment cédé à mes pulsions pour aujourd'hui. Je décidai de privilégier la manière douce :

\- Cela peut bien vous défriser, mais vous êtes ici dans sa demeure. Votre cher cousin Sirius Black lui a légué l'intégralité de ses biens. Mais cela devrait vous rassurer, vous qui craigniez de voir le patrimoine des Black éparpillé aux quatre vents, après votre mort, Harry et moi en posséderont quatre-vingt pourcent tandis que Andromeda et sa fille Nymphadora posséderont le reste. J'ai rencontré ma tante et ma cousine l'été dernier d'ailleurs, ça m'a tout de même rassuré de voir que l'intégralité de ma famille n'était pas pourrie jusqu'à l'os !

\- Andromeda… Elle est morte à mes yeux le jour où elle a décidé d'épouser ce Sang-de-bourbe de Ted Tonks… Et aujourd'hui sa fille a épousé un lycanthrope ! Quelle infamie… Grand-père Pollux doit se retourner dans sa tombe. Notre noble famille est tombée bien bas… Et toi qui auparavant portait fièrement nos valeurs !

Je pouffai de rire.

\- Oh oui vraiment, je vais pleurer… Malheureusement pour vous, j'ai choisi Harry. Et pour lui, je suis capable de tout. Tiens, justement le voilà ! Harry, est-ce que tu vois un inconvénient à ce que l'on déplace l'une des bibliothèques du salon dans la chambre de ma mère ?

Mon compagnon venait de rejoindre la cuisine, son plateau repas à la main. S'il semblait calmé en apparence, je savais qu'il était loin d'avoir passé l'éponge. Cependant laisser voir nos dissensions à ma mère lui aurait fait bien trop plaisir et il en était hors de question. Cela, Harry l'avait compris parfaitement. Il me répondit ainsi comme si de rien n'était et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire face à cette compréhension mutuelle.

\- Non pas du tout, ce n'est pas comme si je voulais lire les romans à l'eau de rose de Walburga !

\- Il y a probablement autre chose que ce genre de littérature si tu veux mon avis mais de toute façon, privée de baguette, elle ne pourra pas en faire grand-chose. Kreattur, tu as entendu ?

L'elfe s'inclina.

\- Parfaitement, dans ce cas, Kreattur va le faire immédiatement.

Une fois ma mégère de mère retournée dans sa chambre, je rejoignis mon laboratoire de potion et, une fois n'est pas commune, décidai de m'y enfermer. Harry avait décidé de lire dans notre chambre en compagnie de son serpent et je n'avais aucunement l'intention de l'y rejoindre de toute la nuit. Je trouvais ses griefs démesurés, après tout, il me reprochait rien de moins que de l'avoir protégé ! Plongé dans la lecture d'un vieux grimoire, je ne pus m'empêcher de sursauter en entendant le grincement caractéristique de la porte d'entrée suivi de la voix désincarnée de Maugrey Fol Oeil.

\- Putain mais c'est pas vrai, c'est un moulin cette baraque ! C'est qui cette fois !

Je me redressai en un instant, sortant ma baguette de ma poche avant de rejoindre le hall à toute vitesse. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise d'y voir Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley, sales, amaigris, mais bien vivants ! Voilà que ces imbéciles arrivaient au pire moment, me privant d'un levier de réconciliation avec Harry...

Je baissai immédiatement ma baguette tandis que mon compagnon apparaissait sur le palier du 1e étage.

\- RON ! HERMIONE !

Il manqua de se rompre le cou en dévalant les marches avant de leur sauter dans les bras sans se préoccuper le moins du monde de leur état. Hermione et Ron répondirent à son étreinte tandis que je me tenais prudemment à l'écart. Finalement Harry consentit à les laisser respirer et je les saluai d'un signe de tête. Ce fut Hermione qui rompit le silence en premier.

\- Harry, Drago. Nous voilà. Il faut qu'on vous raconte notre périple, mais avant j'ai vraiment besoin d'une bonne douche.

\- Bien sûr ! On vous retrouve dans la cuisine dans une trentaine de minutes ! Je vais dire à Kreattur de vous préparer un repas…

L'estomac de Ron gargouilla bruyamment à cette évocation, mais vu sa silhouette étonnamment efflanquée, je me gardai bien de lui en faire le reproche. Son sourire se fit rêveur.

\- Un repas chaud… manger autre chose que des champignons et des fruits sauvages… Je vais enfin revivre.

\- Ah, je vous préviens tout de suite, ma mère est parmi nous ! Elle occupe la grande chambre du 1e étage et Kreattur lui a aménagé un accès direct à la salle de bain pour qu'elle n'ait pas à en sortir. Donc vous pouvez utiliser la nôtre et celle du 4e.

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers Harry, mais Kreattur avait dû réparer ses dégâts car il ne me contredit pas. Hermione plissa les yeux, mais semblait plus pressée de se décrasser que de connaître la raison de sa présence. Elle grimpa les marches, suivie de Ron. Pour ma part, si j'étais curieux de savoir ce qui les avait retenus, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de rester seul avec Harry tandis qu'il supervisait la préparation du repas. Je préférai donc rejoindre le salon en attendant que toute la petite bande soit réunie. Allongé sur le canapé, je me concentrai à l'aide de mes sens vampiriques pour écouter tout ce qui se passait dans la maison. Ron et Hermione avaient chacun investit une salle de bain et Harry babillait joyeusement avec son elfe de maison. Rien de bien intéressant, mais cela me permettrait de savoir quand redescendre…

Finalement, je ne rejoignis la cuisine qu'une heure plus tard, alors que la nuit était déjà bien avancée. Les deux survivants avaient enfin fini de manger et étaient désormais disposés à raconter leurs mésaventures. Harry leur avait fait une synthèse édulcorée de notre propre évasion, de la destruction du pendentif Horcruxe et des raisons qui avaient amené Narcissa Malefoy à nous rejoindre.

\- Pour revenir à ce fameux jour, sur le papier, notre plan était censé se dérouler sans accroc, mais, alors qu'on était toujours sous les effets du Polynectar avec l'apparence des deux Aurors, vous avez dû faire quelque chose qui a déclenché une alarme, car très vite Yaxley a débarqué avec trois autres Aurors. Ils ont tout de suite deviné qu'on n'était pas ceux qu'on prétendait et ils nous ont ligotés et laissés sous la garde de l'Auror Evermonde. Par chance, j'ai réussi à me libérer et j'ai essayé de transplaner dans Londres avec Ron, mais Evermonde s'est accroché à nous et est parvenue à nous suivre. Dès qu'elle nous a lâché, j'ai retransplané, mais Ron a été désartibulé dans la manœuvre. Il nous a été impossible de transplaner avant plusieurs jours et on était toujours poursuivis par les Raffleurs. Nous sommes revenus quasiment à pieds tout en dissimulant nos traces pour ne pas être retrouvés. On n'avait aucune idée de ce que vous étiez devenus, mais on ne pouvait pas envoyer de Patronus sans savoir qui pourrait l'intercepter…

\- Ce n'est rien. Je suis tellement soulagé que vous soyez sain et sauf. Je m'imaginais tout et n'importe quoi. L'Auror qu'on a interrogé ignorait ce que vous étiez devenu, on savait juste que vous n'étiez pas à Azkaban… Demain, nous détruirons la coupe de Poufsouffle et ensuite il faudra reprendre les recherches. Je n'ai pas vraiment pris le temps d'y réfléchir ces derniers jours, mais j'ai toujours le sentiment qu'un Horcruxe est caché dans Poudlard.

Hermione hocha la tête alors que Ron dodelinait de la sienne, manifestement prêt à s'endormir.

\- Drago, j'ai hâte de voir ta potion à l'œuvre. Mais pour l'heure, allons dormir. Voilà trop longtemps que nous n'avons plus pu profiter d'un vrai lit. Allez Ron, débout !

Je gardai le silence, scrutant les deux Gryffondors qui quittaient la pièce, main dans la main. Manifestement, leur escapade leur avait permis de se rapprocher et c'était plutôt une bonne chose. Avec un peu de chance, Miss Je-Sais-Tout allait enfin se préoccuper d'autre chose que de notre mission… Je m'étirai, pour ma part parfaitement réveillé. J'avais bien l'intention de rester dans mon laboratoire toute la nuit. Il était hors de question de revenir vers Harry tant qu'il ne se serait pas excusé pour m'avoir traité de monstre ! Mon calice ne fit aucun commentaire, montant directement jusqu'à notre chambre. Manifestement, ça serait au premier qui ressentirait les symptômes de manque… Très bien, défi accepté et tant pis si je devais souffrir de la faim durant les jours prochains. J'allais lui montrer que je n'étais pas un Malefoy pour rien !

* * *

Voilà pour ce laborieux chapitre 16. Désolé, pour cette attente. Le chapitre s'est rebellé et a pris une direction totalement différente de celle que j'avais prévue. J'espère que ça vous plaira et que le suspense amené par cette fin vous fera saliver pour la suite. Il est légèrement plus court que d'habitude mais je voulais m'arrêter sur ce « cliffhanger ». L'histoire avait pris un tournant trop tranquille pour mes personnages qui commençaient à se reposer sur leurs lauriers et il était temps de remettre un peu de Drama. Ron et Hermione sont revenus, mais Harry et Draco sont en froid et Narcissa va continuer de répandre son venin. Rogue va aussi avoir son rôle à jouer dans l'avenir. À bientôt !

 **Rassurez-vous je ne vous fais pas patienter trop longtemps car le chapitre 17 est déjà terminé !** C'est une histoire de jours...


	17. Chapter 17

Auteur : Lady Zalia

Beta-lectrice : Yukyo01

Type : Action/Aventure, Drama, Romance

Disclaimers: Slash (Drarry). Univers appartenant à J.K. Rownling. J'espère que ça chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

 *****/+/*** Chapitre 17**

Absorbé par ma lecture, je goûtai la quiétude de la nuit. J'avais lancé un Assurdiato sur les murs et le plafond du salon ce qui m'avait permis d'écouter mon disque préféré sur mon tourne-disque enchanté. Après des semaines à ne rendre de compte à personne sur ce que je faisais dans mon laboratoire, j'allais devoir à nouveau faire avec la curiosité maladive de Hermione et les aprioris de Ron… J'aurais aimé pouvoir garder ce secret mais à présent que Harry en connaissait l'existence, je pouvais être sûr qu'ils allaient finir par l'apprendre tôt ou tard. Il y avait aussi fort à parier que Hermione tenterait d'y pénétrer par tous les moyens, heureusement on pouvait compter sur l'ancienne magie Sang-Pur pour sa fiabilité… Les heures s'égrenèrent et je ne vis pas la nuit passer. À cette période de l'année le soleil se levait aux alentours de sept heures mais je savais que personne ne serait levé avant neuf heures, j'en profitais donc pour faire une petite sieste, à l'abri dans mon laboratoire. Le banc que j'avais transformé en lit de camp manquait de confort mais je ne faisais pas assez confiance en Ron et Hermione pour dormir sur le canapé du salon. Il aurait simplement fallu qu'ils décident d'ouvrir les rideaux pour aérer la pièce et mon sieste aurait connu un réveil douloureux.

Vers neuf heures, j'ouvris les yeux avec une étrange impression de malaise. Deux heures m'étaient amplement suffisantes, ce n'était donc pas la fatigue qui provoquait cette gêne… La sensation se dissipa sans que je parvienne à en identifier la cause et je me hâtai de rejoindre mes colocataires. Je n'aurais voulu rater le petit déjeuner pour rien au monde ! Lorsque je libérai ma mère, Harry et Hermione étaient déjà installés, le spectacle pouvait donc commencer.

\- Hermione, je te présente officiellement ma mère, Narcissa Malefoy.

Prise au dépourvu par mon entrée, Hermione se leva comme si des Doxy étaient soudainement apparus sous ses fesses, essuyant ses mains sur sa serviette avant de faire une petite courbette en rougissant. J'avais lu dans ses yeux l'incertitude sur comment saluer ma mère, mais elle avait sans doute fait le meilleur choix car ma mère n'aurait jamais daigné lui serrer la main.

\- Bonjour Drago, bonjour madame Malefoy.

Comme souvent lorsque je la mettais dans l'embarra, ma mère serra les lèvres, s'apprêtant à faire comme si de rien n'était. Cependant je lui barrai le passage pour l'empêcher de rejoindre sa place habituelle.

\- Allons, Mère. Miss Granger vous a salué, l'élémentaire politesse voudrait que vous lui répondiez !

Ma mère me fusilla du regard, sachant pertinemment que je ne la laisserai pas passer avant qu'elle n'ait cédé. Elle répondit par un minuscule hochement de tête, sans un regard vers Hermione.

\- Monsieur Potter. Miss Granger.

Harry, qui était habitué à ce qu'elle ne lui accorde pas la moindre attention, la salua d'un signe de main sans même cesser de manger. Je réprimai un ricanement et la laissai rejoindre sa place habituelle. Oui, finalement c'était un excellent début de journée. Et le clou du spectacle n'était pas encore présent ! Ron débarqua presque 30 minutes plus tard, encore vêtu de son pyjama, traînant des pieds et baillant sans aucune gêne avant de se laisser tomber sur la chaise la plus proche. Ma mère le regarda comme si un Quintaped venait de grimper sur la table.

\- Ah le pied ! Dormir dans un vrai lit ! Être au chaud, ne pas être réveillé aux aurores, prendre un petit déjeuner… j'en rêvais !

\- Ravi que tu aies passé une bonne nuit Ron. Au cas où tu n'aurais pas entendu l'information hier, ma mère est parmi nous désormais…

Contrairement à Hermione, Ron devint livide, se redressa sur sa chaise, osant à peine lever les yeux, comme si madame Weasley était soudainement apparu pour le houspiller.

\- Oh mince ! Pardon madame Malefoy, je ne vous avais pas vu.

Ma mère qui avait fini de manger se leva, raide comme un piquet.

\- Monsieur Weasley. Drago, voudrais-tu bien me raccompagner à ma chambre ?

\- Tout à fait, Mère. Allons-y.

Je la suivis, sans me départir de mon sourire, laissant les trois amis terminer de déjeuner entre Gryffondors. Pour ma part, j'avais une potion de destruction pour Horcruxe à achever.

Après encore une heure de touillage méticuleux, ma potion était enfin terminée. J'hésitai sur la conduite à tenir. Soit je ne prévenais personne et détruisais l'Horcruxe dans mon laboratoire mais Hermione ne manquerait pas de s'en plaindre et Harry me le reprocherai sans doute. Soit j'emmenais le chaudron dans une autre pièce pour leur en faire la démonstration, mais je n'avais pas très envie de faire léviter un chaudron plein d'acide dans les escaliers et il fallait une pièce suffisamment grande pour leur permettre de garder une distance de sécurité. Finalement, je décidai d'aménager le salon, écartant les meubles pour laisser un large espace en cas de réaction inattendue. Il aurait sans doute été utile de connaître un sort pour protéger le sol des éclaboussures mais je n'allais pas pleurer le tapis usé et assez moche qui recouvrait actuellement le parquet. Mes camarades ne tardèrent pas à me rejoindre et comme je m'en doutai, Hermione se montra particulièrement curieuse.

\- Tu as inventé cette potion à partir de rien ou tu t'es inspiré de quelque chose ? Je n'ai jamais vu d'acide dans les livres de cours.

\- Normal, les potions de destruction s'apparentent presque à de la magie noire à cause de leur dangerosité. Crois-moi, si celle-ci est capable de détruire un Horcruxe, l'iridium est la seule chose au monde qu'elle ne peut faire fondre. J'ai même réussi à dissoudre une écaille de Pansedefer ukrainien, c'est dire ! Au départ je suis partit sur une potion corrosive d'Arrhenius dont la recette est indiquée dans le livre Les Potions de grands pouvoirs. Mais c'était clairement insuffisant. Il faut dire aussi que j'ai utilisé quelques ingrédients rares sans être certain du résultat. Tout le monde n'a pas une telle marge d'essai.

\- Et Hermione, tu ne devineras jamais l'ingrédient déterminant ! De l'acide chlorhydrique moldu ! Si Voldemort avait pu imaginer que la faiblesse de ses précieux Horcruxes résiderait dans une création moldue…

\- Certes, mais n'exagérons rien, Harry. Je peux t'assurer qu'il y a là-dedans pas moins de quinze ingrédients différents. Enfin bref, mademoiselle et messieurs, prenez place confortablement pour assister à cette expérience inédite, à savoir la destruction de l'Horcruxe contenu dans la Coupe du fondateur Helga Poufsouffle.

Je sortis la coupe du coffre où je l'avais enfermé avec des airs de prestidigitateur. Pour une fois, même Ron semblait attentif. Si Severus avait été là il en aurait été stupéfait. Hermione voulut s'approcher un peu plus du chaudron mais je l'arrêtai d'un geste.

\- Je ne te conseille pas, les vapeurs qui s'en dégagent sont extrêmement toxiques. Je n'aurais d'ailleurs sans doute pas pu mener cette expérience à son terme si j'avais été encore humain.

Me reculant moi-même de quelques pas, je fis léviter la coupe d'un Wingardium Leviosa pour la plonger doucement dans le chaudron. Comme pour le premier Horcruxe, le mélange se mit à bouillonner violemment, produisant une fumée noire et un chuintement strident semblable à un cri de chouette en colère. Puis une onde de choc fit vibrer le chaudron une dernière fois, projetant des éclats d'acide autour de lui avant de retrouver son calme, annonçant la destruction de l'Horcruxe. Je récupérai le galimatias de métal fondu d'un Accio et l'attrapai avec mon gant en peau de dragon pour le présenter à mon public. Ron et Hermione applaudirent et Harry souriait, me donnant une furieuse envie de l'embrasser. Mais je n'oubliai pas qu'il ne m'avait toujours pas fait ses excuses et il était hors de question que je cède aussi facilement. Hermione manifesta son émerveillement :

\- C'est fantastique ! On a la solution pour détruire tous les Horcruxes. Quatre ont été détruits et si la théorie de Dumbledore est exacte, il en reste désormais trois. Peut-être un objet de Serdaigle et de Gryffondor… Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi Dumbledore m'a légué les contes de Beedle le Barde… Et toi, Harry, es-tu parvenu à ouvrir ton Vif d'or ?

Harry sortit le Vif d'or de la bourse en peau de Mokke qui ne le quittait jamais et y déposa ses lèvres avant de lire l'inscription qui y était apparu. Je me sentis un peu jaloux de cette petite balle volante…

\- Non. Je m'ouvre au terme. On ne sait pas de quoi. J'imagine qu'il faudra que j'essaye au bon endroit ou au bon moment. D'ailleurs… puisqu'on a aucune piste, je voudrais aller à Godric's Hollow.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

\- Pardon ? Il me semble qu'on s'était mis d'accord pour dire que c'était trop risqué ! Il y a de fortes chances que Voldemort t'y ait préparé un piège !

J'espérai qu'Hermione essayerait de lui faire entendre raison. Mais bien au contraire, elle le conforta dans son idée.

\- J'y songeais aussi depuis quelques temps. Godric's Hollow n'est pas seulement le village de la tombe des parents de Harry. Godric Gryffondor y est né et Albus Dumbledore y a vécu. D'ailleurs, la grande historienne de la magie Bathilda Tourdesac y réside toujours. Si Voldemort a transformé un objet de Gryffondor en Horcruxe, on pourra y trouver des indices. Et peut-être que Dumbledore y a laissé des choses pour Harry…

\- Si ça avait été le cas je l'aurais très probablement su en buvant son sang. Aucune de ses pensées n'a jamais été en rapport avec Godric's Hollow. Et de toute façon y aller tous les quatre serait beaucoup trop voyant. Si tu tiens vraiment à y aller, Harry, nous irons tous les deux et de nuit. Il vaut mieux mettre toutes les chances de notre côté.

Il se leva du canapé, le regard farouche. Le genre de regard qu'il avait lorsqu'il m'affrontait à Poudlard…

\- Désolé Drago mais j'aimerais éviter un autre massacre donc j'irai avec Hermione. Nous pouvons tenir à deux sous la cape et Hermione est la mieux placée pour poser des questions à miss Tourdesac.

Ron s'intégra à son tour à la discussion alors que je le fusillai du regard. Et dire qu'à Poudlard j'arrivais à le faire taire par ma simple présence…

\- Euh… je crois qu'on a raté un épisode… Il y a un truc qu'on devrait savoir ?

\- Rien qui ne vous concerne.

J'avais une sérieuse envie de fuir cette conversation pénible. Mais Harry ne comptait pas me laisser m'en tirer. À présent que ses amis étaient revenus, il était en position de force. Et il pouvait se montrer aussi vicieux qu'un Serpentard…

\- Au contraire, il faut qu'ils sachent à qui ils ont affaire ! Drago a trucidé une femme hier !

Hermione poussa un cri muet, la main devant sa bouche, alors que Ron semblait encore incertain sur la réaction à avoir.

\- Tu allais mourir ! Elle était en train de te tuer ! Tu voulais que je la laisse faire ?!

\- Sa mort aurait pu être évitée ! Tu pouvais simplement la neutraliser… Mais il a fallu que tu la tues… comme ça !

Sa voix s'érailla alors que ses émotions refluaient comme un raz-de-marée. Je pouvais le sentir à travers le lien. Vraisemblablement, Harry était encore sous le choc de la scène de la veille. Je fermai les yeux, essayant de lui faire parvenir des ondes apaisantes et Ron et Hermione l'étreignirent maladroitement. J'aurais aimé pouvoir les éjecter dans une autre pièce. Cette conversation ne leur était pas destinée. D'autant que dans leur esprit, j'avais facilement le mauvais rôle…

\- Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter et tu le sais très bien. Tu es mon calice et mon instinct m'a poussé à détruire ce qui menaçait ta vie. Je ressentais ta douleur et ta terreur, aussi fort que si tu me les avais hurlées à la figure. Je n'ai fait que réagir à tes propres émotions, Harry !

Je me détournai pour fixer le mur. Ma mauvaise conscience me chuchotait de shooter dans le chaudron et projeter l'acide qu'il contenait encore, mais ce n'était sans doute pas la bonne réaction à avoir. Lorsque Harry reprit la parole, sa voix était apaisée. Je refusai cependant de me retourner.

\- Nous irons demain. Nous ne prendrons aucun risque. On va juste poser quelques questions et jeter un coup d'œil au cimetière. Ça ne sera pas long.

Quelle fichue tête de mule ! Il refusait de comprendre la puissance de notre lien et ce qu'il induisait sur moi. Et sa maudite fierté allait lui faire prendre des risques inconsidérés simplement pour prouver qu'il pouvait faire quelque chose sans moi. Alors que je tentais de me calmer, mon contrôle fut mis à rude épreuve par les chuchotements de Hermione et Ron qui me parvinrent distinctement grâce à mes sens vampiriques.

\- Tu ne nous avais pas dit ça, Harry. C'est une information préoccupante…

\- Ouai, mec, ça craint…

\- Non mais vous êtes au courant que je vous entends là ?!

Ils tournèrent de concert leurs regards vers moi et je levai les yeux au ciel. Je n'avais même plus envie de gâcher ma salive à me justifier. Cette situation était injuste et Harry ne faisait rien pour me défendre ! Pointant ma baguette vers le portrait de Phineas sur la tapisserie, je déclenchai l'apparition de la porte d'un informulé. Il ne manquerait plus que Hermione et Ron pensent que j'ai des velléités suprématistes. Sans leur accorder plus d'attention, je fis léviter le chaudron à ma suite avant de m'engouffrer dans le laboratoire dissimulé derrière la tapisserie et de refermer la porte derrière moi. Les exclamations étonnées de Hermione ne parvinrent même pas à m'arracher un sourire.

\- Mais où est-il passé ?!

\- Dans son laboratoire. Allons, laissons-le bouder dans son coin, venez…

Ce que Harry ignorait, c'est que je pouvais facilement suivre leur conversation de là où je me trouvais. Le laboratoire était en plein milieu de la demeure et était traversé par des canalisations pour y offrir un accès à l'eau potable. Ces mêmes canalisations qui allaient de la cuisine du sous-sol jusqu'à la salle de bain du quatrième étage. Je me rallongeai sur mon lit de camp, bien décidé à ne plus en sortir avant un moment.

\- Je savais bien que c'était une mauvaise idée de te lier à lui. C'est un putain de vampire psychopathe !

\- Ron, s'il te plait. J'aime toujours Drago. Sa présence m'apporte bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Il a dit la vérité, on s'était fait attraper par un agent du Ministère et elle avait utilisé un maléfice sur moi. J'étais en train d'étouffer quand il s'est jeté sur elle. Mais on aurait dit une bête enragée… C'était terrifiant… de le voir comme ça… Je ne peux pas ignorer ce qu'il a fait. Je sais qu'il reste le même. Il me faut simplement du temps.

\- Je comprends mieux. Les livres que j'ai lus sur les vampires restaient assez vagues sur le lien avec un humain. Mais ce qui est avéré, c'est qu'un vampire fera toujours tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour protéger son calice. Tu ne peux plus te conduire comme si ta vie n'avait aucune importance !

Hermione, fidèle à ses livres… Au moins elle ne réagissait pas comme Ron.

\- Mais je ne…

\- Franchement Harry, depuis la première année, tu cours au-devant du danger chaque fois que tu en as l'occasion ! Rappelle-toi quand tu étais persuadé que Rogue voulait voler la Pierre Philosophale !

\- Quand tu as décidé d'affronter seul le Basilic !

\- Quand tu avais décidé de confronter Sirius parce que tu le pensais responsable de la mort de tes parents…

\- Et quand tu voulais partir sans nous à la recherche des Horcruxes.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui cherche le danger, c'est le danger qui vient à moi. Et je ne pouvais tout de même pas rester sans rien faire !

\- Admets tout de même que tu manques parfois de prudence. Les réactions de Drago doivent te faire réfléchir. Tu ne peux plus simplement te dire « si je suis blessé, ce n'est pas grave ».

Je n'aurais jamais cru vouloir un jour serrer Hermione Granger dans mes bras. Merci miss Je-Sais-Tout ! Harry soupira.

\- Tu dis ça comme si j'étais responsable de ses actes.

\- Non, mais je pense que le repousser comme tu le fais n'apportera rien de bon. Je ne le connais pas aussi bien que toi, mais s'il ne t'aimait pas sincèrement, il ne se serait jamais lié à toi.

\- Je sais. On ne change rien au plan, je lui parlerai après. Demain nous irons à Godric's Hollow. Ça ne te pose pas de problème, Ron ?

\- Non, je vais en profiter pour essayer de capter la radio clandestine. On a entendu dire que des sorciers avaient créé une émission pour donner des informations sur la résistance. Mais il faut un mot de passe pour pouvoir l'entendre. C'est probablement des membres de l'Ordre, peut-être mes parents…

Je décrochai de la conversation. Harry avait pris sa décision, je n'avais plus qu'à espérer qu'il ne lui arrive rien… Pour ma part, je n'avais pas grand-chose à faire à part me ronger les sangs. Je décidai de prendre mes dispositions.

\- Kreattur !

Quelques secondes plus tard, une petite voix retentit derrière la porte.

\- Je suis là, monsieur. Kreattur ne peut pas entrer dans le laboratoire !

J'entrouvris la porte.

\- Je vais travailler toute la journée ici. Puis-je te demander de prendre soin de ma mère à ma place ? Tu pourras la libérer aux heures de repas à moins qu'elle ne préfère manger dans sa chambre. Dis-lui que je n'ai pas de temps à lui consacrer.

\- Bien sûr, monsieur ! Kreattur s'occupera de Miss Cissy.

L'elfe s'inclina avant de disparaître tandis que je refermais la porte. Voilà une bonne chose de faite. J'étais désormais assuré de ne pas être dérangé avant le lendemain. J'allais pouvoir profiter sereinement de mon petit sanctuaire de solitude…

Je me réveillai bien plus tard alors que la nuit venait de tomber. Retrouver un rythme nocturne m'avait fait le plus grand bien, pourtant je ressentas à nouveau cette même impression de malaise que j'avais perçu le matin même. Cette fois, je ne mis pas longtemps avant d'en comprendre l'origine : l'absence de Harry à mes côtés. De plus, cela faisait quarante-huit heures que je n'avais pas bu de sang. C'était loin d'être critique, mais cela ne m'aiderait sans doute pas à garder mon calme si je devais aller sauver Harry le lendemain… Une rapide écoute des canalisations m'informa que tout le monde était en train de dîner au sous-sol. J'en profitai pour me glisser hors de ma tanière pour aller jusqu'à la salle de bain. Même si je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de croiser quelqu'un, une bonne douche me ferait le plus grand bien et je n'avais pas envie d'attendre que tout le monde soit couché. La salle de bain du troisième étage était redevenue comme neuve à cela près que mon parfum et mon après-rasage s'étaient définitivement évaporés. L'eau brûlante sur ma peau me détendit à peine, mais elle eut au moins le mérite de faire disparaître l'odeur âcre des vapeurs d'acide. Une fois séché et rhabillé, je me passai un rapide coup de peigne dans les cheveux lorsqu'un détail dans mon reflet m'interpela : mes iris s'étaient pailletés de rouge, ce qui donnait à mes yeux une étrange couleur rose givré. Dans quelques heures, le sang aura probablement complètement coloré mes iris, preuve de mon état de manque… Je soupirai, empoignant ma baguette pour utiliser un Glamour. Je voulais des excuses sincères, certainement pas des paroles par pitié ou par peur. La couleur obtenue n'était sans doute pas parfaitement fidèle à l'original, mais elle donnerait le change. J'allais sortir lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Harry. Je baissai immédiatement les yeux, peu désireux de croiser son regard, mais il s'interposa.

\- Laisse-moi passer, le monstre que je suis ne voudrait pas souiller Saint Potter par son contact !

\- Drago… Tu m'en veux ! Alors que c'est moi qui devrais t'en vouloir…

\- Pour t'avoir sauvé la vie sans doute ? De mieux en mieux.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu répliquer, je lui jetai un maléfice de Jambencoton en informulé et profitai qu'il soit déséquilibré pour l'esquiver et rejoindre mon laboratoire sans un regard en arrière. Ma colère me donnait la nausée. C'était totalement contre nature de ressentir un tel énervement à l'encontre de son calice et mon instinct me le hurlait à la figure. Je m'écroulai sur mon lit de camp, incapable de bouger, mes yeux trop secs pour pleurer. Se rendait-il seulement compte combien ses paroles me blessaient ? J'avais l'impression d'être le seul à souffrir de l'absence de l'autre…

Je me réveillai en sursaut, plusieurs heures plus tard alors que Harry toquait à la porte. Même dans mon état comateux, je n'avais pas besoin d'entendre sa voix ni de le voir pour savoir que mon calice se tenait à quelques mètres de moi.

\- Drago ?

N'obtenant aucune réponse de ma part, il s'assit contre le mur.

\- Drago, réponds moi s'il te plait. J'ai besoin de te parler…

Je pouvais clairement entendre à sa voix qu'il n'allait pas bien. Sans doute n'était-il pas si impassible que cela finalement.

\- Je suis là, je t'entends.

\- S'il te plait… J'ai besoin de te voir, tu me manques !

Il avait presque chuchoté ces derniers mots. Je consentis à ouvrir la porte pour lui faire face.

\- J'attends des excuses de ta part. Je peux parfaitement comprendre que tu aies été choqué par mon acte. Mais la manière dont tu m'as traité, je ne peux pas l'accepter.

Il ouvrit grand les yeux. Si ses mots continuaient de me hanter, lui les avait manifestement oubliés.

\- Quoi ? Mais… Drago, je… Je m'excuse pour ce que j'ai pu dire ou faire… S'il te plait pardonne-moi…

On aurait dit un camé en manque prêt à promettre n'importe quoi pour avoir sa dose. Mais je ne voulais pas de ces excuses vides de sens alors qu'il était encore convaincu que j'étais le seul fautif dans l'histoire.

\- Tu ne le penses même pas ! Tu crois encore que j'aurais pu éviter de tuer cette femme, que je suis le seul coupable ! Je veux que tu comprennes ce que mon instinct me pousse à faire pour toi !

Il se leva lentement, le regard fixé sur le sol.

\- On en reparlera ce soir alors. Hermione m'attend.

\- Attends.

Il avait l'air si vulnérable. Il aurait été inconscient de le laisser partir dans cet état. Quitte à mettre de côté ma fierté un instant pour que mon calice rentre en un seul morceau. Je me collai contre son dos pour le prendre dans mes bras, mon menton contre sa tempe. Mon étreinte le détendit immédiatement.

\- Concentre-toi sur ta mission. Je t'aime, Harry.

Il leva ses lèvres pour quémander un baiser, mais je reculai ma tête.

\- Ce soir. Tu m'as vraiment blessé par tes paroles, Harry. J'ai besoin d'excuses sincères. Maintenant va et reviens moi !

Il hocha la tête et quitta le salon. J'avais vraiment pris sur moi pour ne pas le mordre. Je le suivis sur le palier alors qu'il descendait les marches. Hermione était au rez-de-chaussée, prête à partir, le sac et la cape d'invisibilité de Harry entre les mains. Elle fronça les sourcils en me voyant et je pris conscience que je n'avais pas renouvelé le Glamour.

\- Bonjour Drago… Oh… Euh, ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai pris toutes les dispositions pour ne prendre aucun risque !

Elle sortit de son sac deux fioles que je supposai être du Polynectar et Harry leva les yeux vers moi.

\- Nous allons transplaner ensemble sous la cape d'invisibilité et prendre le Polynectar dès notre arrivée pour avoir le plus de temps possible.

Je hochai la tête.

\- Bien. Ne joue pas au héros s'il te plait. À ce soir.

Je tournai le dos alors qu'ils ouvraient la porte et remarquai la présence de Ron à mes côtés. Le rouquin eut un mouvement de recul en voyant mes yeux et prit un air effrayé.

\- Woah… euh… ça va ?

\- Ne prends donc pas cet air Ronald, je ne vais pas te sauter dessus. Si tu me cherches, je suis dans mon laboratoire.

Je le dépassai sans lui accorder plus d'attention. Je n'avais aucune envie de lui faire la conversation. Enfermé dans le petit local qui était devenu ma chambre, je m'assis sur le lit de camp, toutes mes pensées tournées vers Harry. En me concentrant, je pouvais percevoir ses émotions. Et ainsi je serais au courant si quelque chose tournait mal… Je fermai les paupières en essayant d'imaginer ce qu'il pouvait voir à partir de ce qui me parvenait. Cela faisait déjà une bonne heure qu'ils étaient partis. Harry était à la fois impatient et nerveux à l'idée de voir pour la première fois la tombe de ses parents. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit à Hermione, ça avait été sa principale motivation pour aller à Godric's Hollow et j'aurais aimé être à ses côtés même s'il en avait décidé autrement. Il dû finir par la trouver car un élan de chagrin me parvint soudainement. Je pouvais facilement l'imaginer, pleurant devant la stèle funéraire et je me sentis impuissant. Malgré les années passées ensemble, Hermione ne pouvait le comprendre comme notre lien le permettait. Sa détresse écharpait un peu plus mon cœur. Si seulement il m'avait autorisé à venir, ne serait-ce que glissé dans son ombre comme nous en avions pris l'habitude… Finalement, au bout de trop longues minutes, il se calma. Sans doute Hermione l'avait-elle exhorté à chercher la demeure de Bathilda Tourdesac. Presque deux heures passèrent, sans qu'une émotion plus forte que les autres ne vienne troubler notre lien. Apparemment, tout se passait bien… Ils avaient dû trouver la personne qu'ils cherchaient ou au moins de sérieux indices car le moral de Harry était désormais plutôt positif, je perçus même une certaine excitation. Puis tout d'un coup une multitude d'émotions violentes me parvinrent d'un seul coup, me faisant me redresser en sursaut : peur, douleur, horreur, souffrance…

Je grimpai à l'étage supérieur.

\- RON ! RON ! Ils ont un problème, ils sont en danger, va les aider… VA LES AIDER ! Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux rien faire !

J'étais au bord de l'hystérie alors que les émotions de Harry déferlaient en moi. Peu m'importait mon air pathétique ou que ma mère m'entende. Je saisis le rouquin par le col de son t-shirt pour le mettre debout.

\- Oh du calme ! Je… On ne sait même pas exactement où ils sont !

\- Harry… Il… est terrorisé… Il est blessé… Il a besoin de moi… Mais je ne peux pas !

Je m'efforçai de relâcher Ron et me retournai, résistant à l'envie de le secouer violemment. Il fallait que je me calme, que je réfléchisse… Je hurlais de désespoir, donnant un grand coup de pied qui arracha la porte de ses gonds. Ron recula jusqu'au mur, sa baguette à la main.

\- Je veux autant les sauver que toi ! Mais ça fait des heures qu'ils sont partis, ils peuvent être n'importe où à Godric's Hollow ou ailleurs… Hermione est la sorcière la plus douée que je connaisse et Harry sait se battre dix fois mieux que moi. Ils reviendront ! Maintenant… éloigne-toi…

Terreur, souffrance, haine, panique… Harry était encore conscient, il luttait de toutes ses forces… Mais il était en grand danger… Je maudis ma condition de vampire qui m'empêchait d'aller le secourir immédiatement et fonçai dans notre chambre, enfilant manteau, gants et lunettes du plus rapidement que je pus avant de courir jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Soudain, alors que j'allais sortir de la maison pour transplaner, Hermione et Harry apparurent devant moi. Tout se passa très vite. Hermione était dans un sale état et, ayant transplané avec un Harry inconscient, elle n'avait pu l'empêcher de s'écrouler sur le perron. Les deux Mangemorts qui faisaient le pied de grue devant le Square Grimmaurd avaient vu une paire de jambe apparaître et s'étaient élancés vers nous, baguette à la main, heureusement ils n'étaient pas assez rapides et ne pouvant me voir, ne purent éviter les deux Stupéfix que je lançai en un temps record. Ron m'avait rejoint et il aida Hermione à récupérer les deux Mangemorts inanimés tandis que je hissais Harry à l'intérieur. Une fois la porte refermée, j'envoyai voler le manteau qui me gênait pour prendre Harry dans mes bras. L'adrénaline me faisait occulter le manque de sang, mais celui de Harry imprégnait ses vêtements. J'allais avoir besoin de force et de sang-froid pour soigner Harry et ces deux choses allaient bientôt me faire défaut. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre.

\- Ron, aide Hermione à rejoindre le salon et allonge-là sur le canapé. Je vais te donner de quoi la soigner. Kreattur ! Téléporte ces deux-là dans notre salle de bain au troisième étage. Je vais porter Harry jusqu'à notre chambre.

L'elfe de maison, qui était apparu à mon appel, claqua des doigts et disparu avec les deux Mangemorts inconscients. Hermione dodelinait de la tête, prête à perdre connaissance. Pourtant Ron s'arrêta au pied des escaliers pour me fixer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de ces deux-là ?

\- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? Ils n'ont vu que les jambes de Harry, mais si on se contente d'un sortilège d'Amnésie, Voldemort devinera sans aucun doute où nous nous trouvons. Le plus raisonnable est de les faire disparaître. De toute façon, ils seront torturés et tués par leur maître si nous les relâchons.

\- Harry ne voudrait pas que tu les tues.

\- Et voilà où nous a mené sa dernière décision. Moi je suis peut-être impitoyable, mais je fais en sorte de garder tout le monde en sécurité. Je préfère encore qu'il me déteste, mais qu'il soit vivant.

Ron soupira, montant lentement les marches avec sa camarade. Vu l'état de Harry et Hermione, il pouvait difficilement me contredire. Je le dépassai pour déposer Harry dans notre chambre avant de redescendre au salon. Hermione semblait hagard et ne réagit pas lorsque je pénétrai dans mon laboratoire, mais lorsque je ressortis avec plusieurs potions que je déposai sur la table du salon, elle tenta de se redresser avec une grimace.

\- Le serpent. Harry a été mordu par le serpent...

\- Merci pour l'information, je vais prendre soin de lui. Ron, ici tu as le dictame, ici une potion antidouleur et ce pot c'est une pommade pour les hématomes.

Et sans attendre la réponse, je filai rejoindre mon calice. Il faisait peine à voir et je réprimai la rage qui menaçait de me submerger pour lancer un sortilège de diagnostic : deux côtes cassées, une morsure de serpent au bras, plusieurs plaies au visage et aux mains, différents hématomes, un traumatisme crânien. Il avait déjà de la fièvre et les gémissements qu'il poussait par moments me faisaient craindre de violentes visions.

\- Harry, je suis là. Tu es en sécurité.

Patiemment, je le déshabillai, puis léchai les multiples entailles qui parsemaient son corps pour les désinfecter et favoriser leur cicatrisation. Je savais qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de mon sang pour guérir, cependant je n'étais absolument pas en état d'en produire. Je le recouvrai de la couette et le serrai contre moi. Mon étreinte sembla le calmer un peu, j'en profitai pour lui faire boire la potion contre la fièvre. Les quelques gouttes de sang que j'avais pu récolter sur ses blessures obnubilaient mon esprit, mais j'ignorais combien de sang il avait perdu et une morsure risquait de dangereusement l'affaiblir. Je repensai aux deux Mangemorts stupefixés dans la salle de bain. Ils pourraient me fournir le sang dont j'avais besoin…. Je déposai un baiser sur le front de Harry. Pour le moment, je n'avais d'autre choix que de le laisser prisonnier de son cauchemar, mais ce n'était qu'une question de minutes avant que je puisse l'en libérer.

Kreattur avait déposé les deux Mangemorts sur le carrelage sans d'autre forme de précaution. Je fis tournoyer ma baguette entre mes doigts, incertain sur la meilleure solution. Je n'avais pas le choix, si je voulais pouvoir sauver Harry, j'allais être obligé de boire le sang d'au moins l'un de ces deux déchets… J'en avais la nausée rien que d'y penser. Hors de question de planter mes crocs, cela été réservé à Harry. Je fis léviter l'un d'entre eux jusqu'à la baignoire avant d'entailler profondément sa gorge d'un Diffindo. Puis je fis apparaître un gobelet que je pressai contre la blessure pour en recueillir le sang. La première gorgée m'arracha un haut-le-cœur, mais je ne pouvais ignorer que j'étais sérieusement en manque et malgré le goût immonde, mon organisme en avait besoin de plus. Alors que celui de Harry avait pour moi la saveur du plus doux des breuvages, celui du Mangemort m'inspirait une boue gluante. Au bout du 4e gobelet, je dus me précipiter jusqu'au lavabo pour me rincer la bouche. Je ne parvenais décidément pas à m'imaginer ces vampires qui continuaient à « vivre » malgré la mort de leur calice… En relevant la tête, je constatai que mes yeux avaient repris leur couleur naturelle. J'allais pouvoir m'occuper de Harry, mais avant il allait falloir que je trouve une solution pour ces deux-là. Harry n'apprécierait certainement pas de trouver deux Mangemorts dont un à moitié mort dans notre baignoire, il était donc plus judicieux de s'en débarrasser dès maintenant, si possible sans laisser de trace. Je me saisis d'une fiole en verre que j'avais ramené de mon laboratoire et prélevai de quoi la remplir en sang sur celui que j'avais déjà égorgé. À défaut d'avoir été utiles à la société, ces Mangemorts pouvaient encore me servir en tant qu'ingrédient de potion… Harry gémit dans la chambre. Hors de question de le faire souffrir davantage.

\- Kreattur ?

\- Drago Malefoy, monsieur ?

\- Tu penses que tu pourras te débarrasser de ces deux-là sans laisser de trace ? Quelque part au fond d'une grotte ou dans un marécage. Il ne faut pas qu'on puisse les retrouver.

Je pointai ma baguette sur celui qui était toujours vivant et lançai en Avada Kedavra sans ciller. Harry aurait probablement hurlé en me voyant faire ça, mais il n'était plus l'heure d'hésiter. L'elfe de maison ne sembla pas s'en émouvoir et disparut en un craquement, emportant avec lui les deux cadavres. Je n'attendis plus et me précipitai dans la chambre. Harry semblait lutter contre quelque chose qui le terrifiait car son visage était baigné de larmes. Je retirai ma chemise et mes chaussures pour m'allonger à ses côtés puis pris ma baguette pour m'entailler le poignet avant de le presser contre ses lèvres.

\- Bois, calice. C'est ton vampire qui te l'ordonne.

Il n'était pas vraiment conscient, mais entendait ma voix et cela suffisait. Il ouvrit la bouche et j'y fis immédiatement couler ma vitae. C'était pour lui le meilleur des médicaments et ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes avant qu'il ne reprenne connaissance. Je resserrai mon étreinte autour de son corps tremblant, mais ses pleurs redoublèrent au lieu de se tarir.

\- Drago… Je suis tellement désolé. Voldemort… il était… là. Nagini était dans le corps de Bathilda Tourdesac ! Tu avais raison ! S'il te plait… ne me laisse plus... J'ai tellement besoin de toi. Je t'aime… je t'aime tellement…

Ses paroles décousues s'écoulaient en un flot ininterrompu. Je le berçai doucement sans desserrer mes bras.

\- Chut… Je suis là Harry, je ne pourrais jamais t'abandonner, quoi qu'il arrive. Là… respire lentement. Tu reviens de loin. Tu me raconteras plus tard. Pour l'instant calme-toi. Je ne bougerai pas d'ici.

Harry ressemblait à un petit garçon apeuré, mais j'imagine qu'après avoir vu Voldemort et un serpent géant sortir d'un cadavre, n'importe qui serait dans le même état. Je déposai un nouveau baiser sur son front tout en caressant sa tête et son dos. Il était encore un peu poisseux de son propre sang, mais il ne semblait pas prêt à me lâcher de sitôt. J'avais l'impression d'être devenu une maman koala !

\- Drago… J'ai été injuste avec toi. Je t'ai insulté alors que tu cherchais juste à me protéger. Je suis horrible… Si tu savais comme je m'en veux ! J'ai refusé de t'écouter… tout est de ma faute… Et Hermione, comment va-t-elle !

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour Hermione, elle était moins blessée que toi. C'est elle qui t'a ramené en transplanage d'escorte. Ron est en train de prendre soin d'elle. Quant à tes excuses, je les accepte, mais ne recommence pas s'il te plait. Mon parrain m'avait prévenu que tu avais un sale caractère, alors fais-le au moins pour lui donner tort !

* * *

Fin du chapitre 17 ! Je vais essayer d'écrire le chapitre 18 avant la reprise. C'est déjà la fin des vacances ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, cela me fait vraiment très plaisir. Ces quelques lignes sont une grande source de motivation ! :)


	18. Chapter 18

Auteur : Lady Zalia

Beta-lectrice : Yukyo01

Type : Action/Aventure, Drama, Romance

Disclaimers: Slash (Drarry). Univers appartenant à J.K. Rownling.

Beaucoup d'infos dans ce chapitre, l'intrigue avance ! J'espère que j'ai été suffisamment claire pour n'embrouiller personne.

En relisant les chapitres précédents, je me rends compte combien cette fanfic a évolué. Au départ c'était plutôt humour/romance et maintenant c'est de l'action/aventure et un peu de drama. Après ça je ferais une fanfic plus légère (et plus courte ! O_o) sans s'occuper du metaplot... ^^

* * *

***/+/*** Chapitre 18

Nous restâmes plus d'une heure allongés ainsi. Si ses tremblements s'étaient enfin estompés, il restait extrêmement nerveux et sursautait au moindre bruit inhabituel. Il garda un long moment le silence, mais lorsqu'il reprit la parole, sa voix était tellement faible que je dus tendre l'oreille pour en comprendre le sens.

\- Drago, ça fait si longtemps que tu n'as pas bu mon sang, tu dois être affamé. Mors-moi, je t'en prie.

\- J'attendais que tu m'y autorises.

Il desserra son étreinte et j'inversai nos positions pour le surplomber. Il exprimait une telle vulnérabilité… M'allongeant complètement sur lui, je déposai plusieurs baisers sur son visage avant de descendre sur sa gorge qu'il arqua en offrande. Je plantai mes crocs d'un seul mouvement, libérant son sang qui inonda ma gorge. C'était comme croquer à pleines dents dans un fruit trop mûr. Le sang de mon calice apaisait la sécheresse de ma gorge et flattait mes papilles de la plus délicieuse des manières. Cependant mon sentiment d'allégresse s'estompa bien vite car avec son sang vinrent ses souvenirs les plus récents. Je pu sentir avec précision l'odeur de cadavre en décomposition dans la maison de Bathilda, la douleur qu'il avait ressenti lorsque ses côtes s'étaient brisées sous le choc et la terreur en sentant Voldemort si proche. À quelques secondes près j'aurais pu perdre Harry définitivement… Je pouvais louer les réflexes d'Hermione sur le coup ! Elle était parvenue à repousser Nagini avant d'attraper un Harry inconscient alors que Voldemort fondait sur eux. Beaucoup se seraient contentés de transplaner sans demander leurs restes. Il était temps de s'arrêter de boire, j'en avais suffisamment vu. Cependant, lorsque je voulu retirer mes crocs de sa gorge, je m'aperçus qu'Harry m'en empêchait. Il avait resserré ses bras autour de mon cou et me tenait fermement contre lui.

\- S'il te plait… encore. J'en ai besoin…

Pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps pour comprendre qu'il recherchait la perte de conscience. Il était sans doute incapable de trouver le sommeil dans son état actuel. Cependant l'affaiblir à ce point n'était pas une solution saine et je le repoussai doucement mais fermement.

\- Harry. Je vais t'aider. Mais je t'en prie ne mets pas ta santé en péril. Parle-moi, demande-moi… Tu devrais savoir que je ferais toujours tout ce que je peux pour t'aider.

\- Je suis si fatigué. Mais dès que je ferme les yeux je le vois…

Saisissant son visage entre mes mains, je plongeai mon regard dans le sien. Je venais de boire son sang, il ne me fut donc pas bien difficile de me faufiler dans son esprit. Il était temps d'user de ma capacité d'hypnose. En temps normal, une simple suggestion lui aurait permis de trouver le sommeil, mais je savais que l'esprit de Voldemort rôdait encore dans son crâne.

\- Dors mon calice, c'est ton vampire qui te l'ordonne.

La formule était classique mais l'effet immédiat. Il ferma les yeux, accédant enfin à la tranquillité. Dehors, la nuit était tombée, mais il était hors de question que je me lève. J'avais retrouvé mon calice blessé après deux jours de séparation, l'instinct du vampire était en mode mère-poule.

Harry dormi paisiblement toute la nuit, ne se réveillant qu'au lever du jour. Cependant, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il eut un triste sourire avant de se redresser brusquement, comme s'il prenait soudainement conscience d'où il se trouvait.

\- Ma baguette !

Il sauta du lit pour fouiller son sac et en sortit une baguette quasiment coupée en deux, seul le mince filament qui en formait le cœur reliaitant les deux morceaux de bois encore ensembles. Il tomba à genoux et je me précipitai pour le prendre dans mes bras, alors qu'il se trouvait à nouveau submergé par l'émotion.

\- Harry. Je suis désolé. Je vais te donner la mienne. Elle te reconnaîtra. Je prendrais celle de ma mère.

\- Ma baguette… Il faut la réparer… S'il te plait Drago…

\- On ne peut rien faire, Harry. Il te faudra une nouvelle baguette…

Je m'interrompis en pensant à Ollivander. Il avait été séquestré dans mon ancienne demeure. Peut-être même y était-il encore lorsque Yaxley nous y avait emmené. Mais où était-il donc à présent ? Harry avait dû faire le même cheminement de pensée que moi car il s'affala un peu plus sur lui-même et se remit à trembler comme s'il retenait à peine ses larmes.

\- Ollivander est séquestré on ne sait où. Et Gregorovitch a été assassiné par Voldemort … J'ai assisté à sa mise à mort il y a deux nuits.

Ainsi Harry avait dû supporter seul une vision de Voldemort et je n'en avais rien su… Cela devait expliquer en partie sa vulnérabilité de la veille. Si j'avais mis ma fierté de côté, les choses se seraient-elles passées autrement ?

\- On va demander à ma mère. Elle sait peut-être où il est retenu.

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu une partie de moi…

Je me relevai en l'entraînant avec moi pour l'asseoir sur le bord du lit et tendis le bras vers mon oreiller pour empoigner ma baguette et la lui mettre dans la main.

\- Ferme les yeux un instant. Ressent cette baguette, laisse-la s'habituer à toi. Un peu de mon sang coule dans tes veines, tu es mon calice, elle te reconnaîtra. Crin de licorne et bois d'aubépine.

\- Tu es sûr ?

Je raffermis son emprise sur la baguette et tendis son bras devant lui comme pour jeter un sort.

\- Certain. Tu as besoin d'une baguette fiable, avec laquelle tu te sentes en confiance. Je refuse que tu sois affaibli par une baguette qui ne te conviendrait pas. Celle-ci t'obéira en attendant qu'on t'en fabrique une autre.

\- Accio t-shirt propre !

Immédiatement, un t-shirt se glissa entre les battants entrebaillés de l'armoire pour venir atterrir sur ses genoux. Il soupira de soulagement, se leva, posa le t-shirt sur le lit et enjamba mes genoux pour venir m'embrasser. Je répondis à son baiser sans me faire prier. Cela faisait longtemps que Harry ne m'avait pas embrassé avec une telle passion ! Sa langue s'était glissée dans ma bouche à peine avais-je écarté mes lèvres et ses bras étaient venus entourer mon cou. Après plusieurs minutes à s'embrasser avec l'ardeur de nos premiers rendez-vous, je m'écartai pour lui permettre de reprendre son souffle.

\- Que me vaut ce soudain regain affectif ?

\- Je voulais te remercier… Je ne ferais rien sans toi. Je t'aime Drago, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer ! Ma quête… me pèse. Et parfois je prends de mauvaises décisions. Mais toi tu es là, tu prends soin de moi, tu es toujours derrière moi, malgré mon fichu caractère. Tu sais me redonner courage, m'empêcher de sombrer…

\- C'est normal. S'il y a bien une personne qui ne t'abandonnera jamais c'est moi. Maintenant si tu prenais une bonne douche. Ce n'est pas que je répugne à t'embrasser, mais tu es encore couvert de poussière et de sang séché et j'ai connu plus sexy…

Il pouffa de rire et se leva pour aller dans la salle de bain, suivi peu après par plusieurs vêtements propres flottant dans le vide. Manifestement, il avait déjà adopté ma baguette… ou vice versa. Je récupérai celle de ma mère que j'avais rangé dans la table de nuit et la fit tourner entre mes doigts. Elle dégageait une aura boudeuse et je sus tout de suite qu'elle ne m'obéirait pas aussi facilement. Il allait falloir que je me montre prudent. Je jetai un œil à ma montre : ma mère était probablement en train de déjeuner à cette heure-ci. Harry sortit de la salle de bain quelques minutes après, ses cheveux humides attachés à la va-vite pour éviter qu'ils ne mouillent son t-shirt. La poussière et la transpiration avaient laissé place à une odeur de gel douche au chèvrefeuille. Il était diablement appétissant et si mes besoins en sang avaient été comblés, voilà plusieurs nuits que je n'avais pu goûter sa chair. Malheureusement, même si j'avais réussi à le dérider un peu, je savais qu'il n'avait pas l'esprit à ça et qu'une proposition de ce genre serait mal reçue. Il allait falloir que je prenne mon mal en patience… D'ailleurs, il me laissa à peine le temps de l'admirer :

\- Je meurs de faim. Tu m'accompagnes ?

Il avait déjà passé le pas de la porte et s'apprêtait à descendre, mais je le retins par le bras pour l'attirer dans mes bras. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne pouvais pas le déshabiller que je devais me retenir de l'embrasser pour autant ! Il répondit immédiatement à mon baiser, me procurant une bouffée de bonheur. Mais effectivement, son ventre se manifesta bruyamment quelques secondes plus tard, me forçant à le relâcher.

\- Je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps. De toute façon, ma mère se trouve probablement en bas et justement j'ai quelques questions à lui poser.

Lorsque nous descendîmes, nulle trace de Ron et Hermione. Cependant ma mère était bien là, ponctuelle comme une horloge. Comme d'habitude, son visage n'exprimait rien sinon cette austérité qu'elle estimait propre à la noblesse sorcière et qui, d'après Harry, lui donnait l'air d'avoir quelque chose de nauséabond sous le nez. J'avais beaucoup ri lorsqu'il m'avait fait part de cette théorie. Harry la salua avec sa politesse habituelle avant de s'asseoir, Kreattur s'activant déjà aux fourneaux pour lui préparer son petit déjeuner.

\- Madame Malefoy.

\- Drago, M. Potter.

\- Bonjour, Mère. Dites-moi, sauriez-vous nous dire où se trouve Ollivander, le fabriquant de baguettes ? Et ne prétendez pas ne rien savoir, nous savons qu'il était retenu dans les cachots du manoir au mois de juillet.

Si elle fut étonnée de ma révélation, elle n'en manifesta rien. Son sourire s'agrandit même, signe qu'elle avait trouvé une méchanceté à dire.

\- Si vous en aviez connaissance, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir libéré lorsque vous êtes venus au manoir le mois dernier ? Il est désormais entre les mains de Corban Yaxley et il peut-être retenu dans les sous-sols du Ministère, les caves de son propre manoir ou même à Azkaban. Notre Seigneur lui avait demandé de le garder en sécurité et Yaxley est quasiment Ministre de la Magie à présent.

Je soupirai, pressentant déjà la crise existentielle qui allait arriver. Harry allait se reprocher de ne pas avoir sauvé Ollivander. Je le pris de court, répondant à ses mortifications avant même qu'il ne les ait exprimées.

\- Bellatrix n'avait pas été la meilleure des hôtes et le jour se levait. Nous avions bien d'autres choses à penser que visiter le manoir pour y libérer d'éventuels prisonniers.

Harry garda le silence, mais bien évidemment ma mère en rajouta une couche.

\- Oh, je ne vous reproche rien. Ce fut simplement une occasion ratée. Il y avait aussi une élève de Poudlard… La petite Lovegood, il me semble… Vous la connaissez, peut-être ?

Je serrai les poings, réprimant mon envie de lui arracher la langue. Harry devint livide, plongeant la tête entre ses mains.

\- Luna… au milieu des Mangemorts… Elle devrait être à Poudlard, elle est de Sang-Pur… Pourquoi était-elle là !

Harry avait haussé le ton et ma mère manifesta son inconfort alors que la vaisselle sur la table se mettait à vibrer dangereusement.

\- Xenophilius Lovegood publiait des informations gênantes avec son journal, le Chicaneur. Il fallait l'encourager à retrouver une ligne éditoriale favorable au nouveau ministère. Il ne lui sera fait aucun mal tant que son père se montre raisonnable.

Elle avait rajouté la dernière phrase pour tenter de rassurer Harry et même si la voir effrayée était amusant, je ne pouvais raisonnablement pas laisser Harry tout exploser dans la cuisine. Je pointai ma baguette sur ma mère qui se leva d'un bond, sa main cherchant désespérément sa propre baguette avant de se souvenir que c'était justement la sienne que je tenais.

\- Vous ! Dans votre chambre. Et ne cherchez pas à reparaître avant demain, Kreattur vous apportera vos repas.

Ma mère détala sans demander son reste et je me penchai pour entourer Harry de mes bras et déposer de petits baisers sur sa tempe. Son regard était perdu dans le vague, mais sa magie semblait s'être calmée.

\- Nous avons abandonné Luna aux mains des Mangemorts… Elle et Ollivander… Nous aurions pu les sauver…

\- Comme je l'ai dit, la situation a fait que ni toi ni moi n'y avons pensé. Mais tout n'est pas perdu. Et nous avons justement un gentil petit informateur du nom de Timothy Valhore qui pourra peut-être nous renseigner sur leur lieu de captivité. Je crois qu'il est temps de lui confier une mission. Mais avant, tu prends ton déjeuner. Je ne bougerai pas tant que tu ne te seras pas convenablement nourri.

Harry hocha la tête, consentant à manger avant toute chose. J'avais bon espoir que les mets préparés par Kreattur achèveraient de le calmer, mais c'est alors que Dobby apparut au beau milieu de la table, faisant sursauter Harry qui pointa immédiatement ma baguette sur la source de sa frayeur. Je roulai des yeux alors que Harry reconnaissait le nouveau venu et soupirait de soulagement.

\- Harry Potter ! Monsieur Severus Rogue a confié à Dobby un courrier pour Harry Potter !

Il s'inclina à la perpendiculaire, son nez pointu touchant la table et Harry s'empressa d'attraper la lettre avant de lui serrer la main.

Enfin des nouvelles de mon parrain ! Je commençais à désespérer… Je me retins d'arracher l'enveloppe des mains de Harry et pris mon mal en patience alors que s'en suivait l'inévitable babillage.

\- Dobby ! Merci ! Comment vas-tu ?

\- Dobby va très bien, Dobby est flatté que son ami Harry Potter s'inquiète pour lui. Mais Dobby ne peut pas rester. Dobby a du travail. Au revoir Harry Potter !

L'elfe disparut avant même que Harry ne puisse rajouter quoi que ce soit et Kreattur commença à maugréer, faisant léviter une petite balayette pour épousseter le dessus de la table. Pour ma part, je n'attendis pas plus pour m'emparer de l'enveloppe et la décacheter pour en sortir la lettre. Comme la dernière fois, un filet de fumée en sortit, s'enroulant autour de Harry et moi avant de disparaître et dévoiler son texte :

« _Cher confrère._

 _J'ai été très étonné de lire votre succès dans votre précédente missive car vous ne m'aviez pas habitué à réussir quoi que ce soit. J'aimerais me sentir flatté, mais je crains que ce ne soit la chance qui ait influé la plus grande partie de votre opération. Cela dit, votre réussite, aussi fortuite soit-elle, ouvre de nouvelles opportunités que vous comme moi ne pouvons ignorer. J'ai, moi aussi, récemment fait une découverte en rapport avec votre quête et, bien qu'elle ne puisse être divulguée dans une simple lettre, je vous pense suffisamment coutumier de ma manière d'enseigner pour en deviner la nature. Connaissez-vous Ilchester dans le Somersert ? Ce village organise chaque année un grand marché aux ingrédients exotiques durant toute la semaine qui suit le solstice d'hiver. Peut-être aurons-nous la chance de nous y croiser ?_ _Inutile de prendre la peine de répondre à cette missive car je m'y rendrais, quelle que soit votre réponse. J'ose espérer que vous saurez vous montrer raisonnable et repenserez aux modalités d'un partenariat qui me semble indispensable. Ne vous imaginez cependant rien de poétique, ce n'est certainement pas pour vous que je le propose, mais bien pour une plus grande cause. Ayez donc la décence de ne pas trouver la mort dans une quelconque expérience hasardeuse d'ici là._

 _Dédaigneuses salutations._

 _Severus Rogue._ »

À peine eu-je fini la lecture que le parchemin noircit d'un coup, ne laissant plus que les informations « Ilchester », « Somerset », et « semaine qui suit le solstice d'hiver » de visibles. J'avais lâché le parchemin par réflexe, mais le sortilège ne recelait manifestement rien de dangereux. Je me penchai pour le ramasser, admirant les précautions prises par mon parrain.

\- Rogue nous propose de le rencontrer et manifestement il ne veut prendre aucun risque ! Je suis assez curieux de savoir ce qu'il veut…

\- Il faut prévenir Ron et Hermione. On doit réfléchir tous ensemble à ce qu'on fait avec lui… et trouver un plan solide pour libérer Luna et Ollivander. Je refuse de les laisser entre les mains des Mangemorts.

\- Sans oublier de préparer une solution pour notre repli. Même si cette maison est grande, j'aimerais vraiment éviter d'héberger tout le monde ici. Leur présence affaiblirait encore le sortilège de Fidelitas… Je ne connais aucun endroit sûr… Ça serait peut-être l'occasion de contacter l'Ordre…

Nous nous levâmes de table pour rejoindre nos coéquipiers. Ron et Hermione se trouvaient encore dans le salon, les deux dormant profondément main dans la main, Ron allongé à même le sol tandis que Hermione occupait le canapé. Le sauvetage de Harry face à Voldemort avait considérablement accru mon estime pour la jeune femme et j'espérai sincèrement qu'elle ne garderait aucune séquelle de son combat.

Harry se pencha pour secouer Ron qui s'éveilla progressivement pendant que je jetai un sortilège de diagnostic sur Hermione. Sa tension était un peu faible, preuve qu'elle avait dépensé une grande partie de sa réserve magique, mais à part ça tout allait bien. Ron lui avait correctement administré potion et pommade, de ce fait les hématomes et plaies ouvertes s'étaient résorbés. Il s'était levé et éloigné de quelques mètres pour discuter sans risquer de la réveiller, mais attira mon attention en voyant les résultats de mon sortilège s'afficher devant mes yeux.

\- Est- ce qu'elle va bien ?

\- Oui, il faut simplement lui laisser un peu de temps pour se reposer. Je vais tout de même préparer une potion de vitalité au cas où. Et toi tu devrais aller manger, j'imagine que tu n'as pas dîné hier.

\- Je vais te remplacer à son chevet, ne t'inquiètes pas, Ron. Et tu ne risques pas de croiser Mme Malefoy en bas si c'est ce qui te fait hésiter.

Le rouquin hocha la tête et disparut dans le couloir après un dernier regard de reconnaissance. Harry s'assit sur le second canapé qui faisait face à Hermione tandis que j'ouvris la porte du laboratoire. La potion de vitalité était plutôt simple à élaborer et ne nécessitait aucun ingrédient rare, mais elle avait besoin d'un certain temps de touillage et de repos, elle ne serait donc pas prête avant plusieurs heures. J'avais laissé la porte ouverte pour pouvoir entendre ce qu'il se passait dans le salon, mais même lorsque Ron remonta, les deux Gryffondors passèrent près d'une heure à jouer aux échecs sans faire de bruit. Finalement, Hermione reprit connaissance aux alentours de midi. J'avais terminé l'élaboration de la potion, mais elle devait encore reposer une bonne heure avant d'être prête, je m'étais donc assis à proximité de mon calice, un livre à la main. J'avais entendu le rythme cardiaque de Hermione indiquer son réveil et je m'étais levé avant même qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux, prêt à l'aider à se redresser.

\- Hermione, comment te sens-tu ?

Elle fit la grimace, acceptant ma main pour se hisser en position assise.

\- Drago… J'ai connu mieux. Ron… Harry !

Mon calice fit un petit signe de main pour la saluer et je m'écartai tandis que Ron se précipitait pour la serrer dans ses bras.

\- 'Mione, tu m'as fait peur. Tu t'es évanouie juste après que Drago soit parti !

\- J'étais juste… fatiguée… Ron. Je me sens un peu mieux maintenant. Et toi Harry, comment vas-tu ?

Harry s'approcha et écarta ses bras.

\- Comme tu vois, je suis en pleine forme grâce à Drago. Je m'en veux tu sais. Nous n'aurions jamais dû nous rendre à Godric's Hollow. On savait qu'il y avait de grandes chances qu'il nous y tende un piège, mais j'ai voulu absolument y aller… Et à cause de moi…

\- C'est bon Harry. Je vais bien. Nous allons bien tous les deux. Moi aussi, je voulais y aller. J'étais persuadée que Dumbledore aurait pu nous y laisser quelque chose…

\- Mais on a rien appris ! Et maintenant ma baguette est cassée… J'ai vraiment merdé sur ce coup-là. Je suis désolé.

Je décidai de mettre fin à cette séance d'auto-flagellation morale.

\- Et je ne manquerais pas de te le rappeler la prochaine fois que tu veux absolument aller au-devant d'un danger prévisible. Maintenant, concentrons-nous sur ce que l'on a appris ce matin. Voldemort a ordonné à Corban Yaxley de garder enfermé Ollivander, le fabricant de baguettes, et Luna Lovegood pour faire pression sur son père Xenophilius qui dirige le Chicaneur. Bien que cela ne me semble pas être une urgence vitale, Harry souhaiterait aller les délivrer. Nous avons un informateur au sein du nouveau Ministère qui pourrait nous indiquer où ils se trouvent. Harry et moi irons l'interroger ce soir à la nuit tombée. Par ailleurs, nous avons reçu une lettre de Severus Rogue en personne qui prétend vouloir nous rencontrer pour nous aider dans notre quête. Ce n'est pas son premier courrier et je dois avouer qu'avec ce que j'ai ressenti en buvant le sang de Dumbledore, son rôle dans la guerre me semble de plus en plus trouble.

Harry croisa les bras, préparant déjà sa diatribe.

\- Bien évidemment je ne partage pas DU TOUT cette opinion. Rogue, un Mangemort, un assassin et un traître à l'Ordre du Phénix ! Quand à Dumbledore, plus on en apprend sur lui et moins j'ai envie de suivre les indices qu'il a semé comme des miettes de pain ! Aucune avancée n'a été faite grâce à ce qu'il nous a laissé !

Hermione attrapa son sac et en sortit un livre assez gros intitulé « Vie et mensonges d'Albus Dumbledore ».

\- Tiens justement, j'ai pris le livre dans le salon de Bathilda… Apparemment Rita Skeeter le lui aurait envoyé pour la remercier de ses informations…

Harry lui arracha presque le livre des mains, s'asseyant à ses côtés pour en feuilleter les pages à toute vitesse.

\- Dans le salon de Bathilda, il y avait la photo d'un garçon. Voldemort le cherche… parce qu'il a volé quelque chose à Gregorovitch. Mais j'ai dû laisser tomber la photo dans ma lutte... là ! C'est lui ! « Albus Dumbledore, peu après la mort de sa mère, en compagnie de son ami Gellert Grindelwald. »

Hermione releva la tête, l'air effarée, alors je fis le tour du canapé pour lire par-dessus son épaule. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'ironiser.

\- Grindelwald ! Le mage noir ! Tiens donc. Ce cher Dumbledore n'a pas eu que de nobles fréquentations…

Harry ne répondit pas, cherchant de nouvelles photos compromettantes… et manifestement tout un chapitre était consacré à cette amitié polémique. Si je n'avais jamais apprécié Rita Skeeter outre mesure, je devais reconnaître qu'elle n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié concernant Dumbledore. Elle avait vraisemblablement interrogé Bathilda Tourdesac à l'aide de Veritaserum et s'était procuré une authentique lettre envoyée par Dumbledore à Grindelwald. Hermione décala le livre sur ses genoux pour nous faire la lecture du chapitre et nous l'écoutâmes tous religieusement jusqu'à la fin. J'avais fini par entourer Harry de mes bras, sentant le malaise et la colère croître en lui au fur et à mesure de la lecture. D'ailleurs, à peine terminé, Hermione referma le livre d'un coup sec, comme si elle s'empressait de cacher quelque chose d'indécent et un lourd silence plana quelques instants dans le salon. Harry avait les nerfs à fleur de peau et je n'avais pas envie de provoquer une de ces crises de colère dont il avait le secret. Même Ron et Hermione qui étaient pourtant ses meilleurs amis, semblaient marcher sur des œufs. Ce fut Hermione qui rompit le silence la première.

\- Harry…

Mon calice serra les poings et détourna le regard, mais elle n'abandonna pas.

\- Harry, écoute-moi… Ce n'est pas une lecture très agréable… mais… il ne faut pas oublier que ça a été écrit par Rita Skeeter… il ne faut pas tout prendre comme argent comptant…

\- Tu doutes de la lettre ! Et que penses-tu de la photo ?

Cette fois elle hésita à répondre, se tordant les mains pour se donner contenance.

\- Non, je ne peux pas nier que ces choses sont authentiques… Et c'est le pire. « Pour le plus grand bien » était le slogan de Grindelwald, sa justification pour toutes les atrocités qu'il a commises ! D'après ce qui est écrit là, c'est Dumbledore lui-même qui lui en a suggéré l'idée. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser… Imaginer que les idées de Dumbledore ont pu aider Grindelwald à arriver au pouvoir… D'un autre côté, on ne sait pas combien de temps ils se sont fréquentés. Ce n'était sans doute qu'une amitié de jeunesse…

Harry se leva d'un bond et je failli perdre l'équilibre. Il commença à faire des allers-retours devant le canapé.

\- De jeunesse ! Je savais que tu dirais ça ! Ils avaient le même âge que nous aujourd'hui ! Drago avait l'excuse de la jeunesse quand il tenait ces propos jusqu'en quatrième année ! Mais aujourd'hui nous risquons nos vies pour combattre Voldemort !

Je préférai ne rien dire, mais Hermione, elle, ne se démonta pas.

\- Harry, je ne suis pas en train de lui trouver une excuse. Mais ce n'est qu'une lettre sortie de son contexte. Et le Dumbledore que nous connaissions n'était pas comme ça. Il a beaucoup œuvré pour la protection des moldus. C'est lui-même qui a arrêté Grindelwald et il s'est battu contre Tu-Sais-Qui dès le début !

\- Le Dumbledore que je PENSAIS connaître ne m'a jamais révélé quoi que ce soit qui n'ait pas rapport à Voldemort. C'était son obsession ! Que ce soit sur Godric's Hollow, le rôle que mes parents avaient au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix ou même à propos de Sirius, de Rogue ou des Horcruxes, il m'a laissé dans l'ignorance, comme si j'étais trop stupide pour comprendre. Reste chez les Dursley, Harry ! Risque ta vie, Harry ! Et n'attends pas de moi que je te donne des explications, contente-toi d'avoir confiance en moi, Harry ! Plus j'en apprends sur lui et plus je me rends compte combien il m'a sciemment caché des informations ! Regarde ce qu'il nous a légué !

Harry quitta la pièce d'un pas rageur et je l'entendis monter jusqu'au dernier étage. Il allait probablement se réfugier dans la chambre de Sirius… Sa diatribe avait laissé place à un silence pesant que ni Ron ni Hermione ne semblaient vouloir briser. Hermione s'était laissée retomber sur le canapé et Ron était venu s'asseoir à ses côtés pour la prendre dans ses bras. Comme si c'était elle qui avait besoin de réconfort…

\- Bon ! Je t'ai préparé une petite potion de vitalité qui devrait être prête…

Je pénétrai rapidement dans mon laboratoire pour récupérer la fiole avant de la poser sur la table. Hermione leva les yeux vers moi avec un timide sourire.

\- Merci. Tu devrais peut-être le laisser seul un moment.

Je haussai les épaules.

\- Dans le pire des cas, il m'enverra balader. J'ai l'habitude.

Je montai les marches tranquillement pour lui laisser le temps de faire baisser la pression. Il avait beau être l'homme que j'aimais, je n'étais pas pressé de recevoir sa rage. Cela faisait longtemps que je savais que Dumbledore n'était pas aussi respectable qu'il n'y paraissait. Mon père avait passé des nuits entières à chercher les leviers pour ébrécher sa crédibilité et j'avais eu vent de quelques rumeurs qui, si elles étaient fondées, brossait un portrait peu reluisant de l'ex directeur de Poudlard. Et puis, en me rapprochant de Harry, je m'étais aperçu combien il le manipulait. Et la chute en était que plus douloureuse. Je ne doute pas qu'il avait longtemps admiré celui qui se rapprochait le plus de son mentor, mais aujourd'hui, le Dumbledore auréolé par son intelligence et sa noblesse de cœur était devenu un vieillard calculateur et terriblement humain. Je rentrai sans frapper et parcourus la pièce du regard. Aucun objet ne lévitait sous l'effet de sa magie, ce qui était plutôt rassurant. Harry était assis sur le lit, triturant nerveusement le drap. Il était silencieux, mais je n'avais pas besoin de voir son visage pour savoir qu'il pleurait. Je grimpai à mon tour sur le lit pour me rapprocher. Heureusement, depuis qu'il avait reçu le médaillon de Regulus Black, Kreattur avait entrepris de faire convenablement son devoir et de nettoyer la demeure de fond en comble. L'épaisse couche de poussière et les multiples objets qui parsemaient la chambre avaient laissé place à des draps propres et un espace à peu près ordonné.

\- J'ai envie de rester un peu seul.

Harry ne s'était même pas retourné. J'ignorai sa demande pour me coller contre son dos et le prendre dans mes bras. Et contrairement à ce qu'il affirmait l'instant plus tôt, il se laissa faire, se détendant même à mon contact.

\- Si tu veux garder le silence, on peut juste rester comme ça. Et si tu veux lâcher tout ce que tu as sur le cœur, je suis aussi là pour t'écouter.

Il prit une profonde inspiration. Manifestement il avait choisi la seconde option.

\- Je croyais en lui, c'était mon repère dans cette guerre. Je pensais qu'il était infaillible. Je suivais aveuglément ses décisions, pensant que derrière chacune d'entre elles se trouvaient les rouages de plans savamment calculés. Au lieu de ça, Hermione et moi avons risqués notre vie en cherchant à déceler des indices dans ce qui ne sont peut-être que les lubies d'un vieil homme. Et plus j'en apprends sur lui, plus je ne peux m'empêcher de remettre en cause ses décisions passées. Combien de fois il m'a laissé risquer ma vie sans intervenir... Comme si depuis le début j'étais un de ses pions…

\- Mais tu t'es libéré de tes chaînes. Même s'il m'a fait don de son sang, je ne pense pas que notre union faisait partie de ses plans initiaux. Rogue l'a informé de notre rapprochement peu de temps avant la fin de l'année et il a compris qu'il ne pourrait composer sans moi…

Il s'affaissa un peu plus contre moi, les yeux dans le vague.

\- Tu penses que ça change vraiment quelque chose ?

\- Et bien merci !

\- Non, je veux dire… Nous poursuivons son œuvre. Nous cherchons les Horcruxes pour les détruire. J'ai refusé l'aide de l'Ordre simplement parce qu'il me l'a dit… Et lorsque tous les Horcruxes auront disparu, j'irais l'affronter.

\- Quelles qu'auraient été les directives de Dumbledore, c'est ce que tu aurais fait et il aurait été dangereux de mettre plus de personnes au courant. Aujourd'hui nous sommes en bonne voie d'y parvenir, ce n'est plus un but inaccessible Et lorsque viendra le moment de le combattre, je serai à tes côtés. Je ne te laisserai pas mourir pour la cause. Dumbledore était un homme complexe, je pense que nul ne peut prétendre véritablement le connaître. Et c'était un être humain avec ses qualités et ses défauts. Tu peux choisir de t'en souvenir comme d'un grand homme ou d'un manipulateur. Ça ne changera plus rien à présent qu'il n'est plus là pour répondre de ses actes. Mais dans tous les cas, ne te torture pas inutilement. Faisons les choses à notre manière, un point c'est tout ! Nous avons encore du temps avant de prendre notre décision vis-à-vis de Rogue. Ce soir nous interrogerons notre informateur et nous trouverons une solution pour Ollivander et Lovegood.

\- Les choses semblent simples quand tu les expliques.

\- Détruire les Horcruxes et tuer Voldemort est ce genre de but qui ne souffre d'aucune hésitation. Tu dois utiliser des Impardonnables pour l'atteindre ? Alors fais-le. Ce que je trouve hypocrite dans l'héritage de Dumbledore, c'est qu'il t'a confié ce genre de tâche et en même temps t'a bercé d'illusions puériles comme si Voldemort allait mourir avec un Stupefix ou que les Mangemorts allaient gentillement te laisser faire. Il se savait mourant, mais n'a même pas pris la peine de t'indiquer comment détruire les Horcruxes !

Harry soupira longuement, s'affalant presque sur le lit. Cela faisait un moment que je voulais lâcher ce que j'avais sur le coeur. Bien entendu, ce genre de phrase était la justification des Mangemorts : "Il n'y a pas de magie noire, si ton but est louable… " mais il était temps que Harry quitte ses résolutions enfantines de ne tuer personne. Au moins, il avait accepté de mettre Timothy Valhore sous Imperium…

Harry agrippa mes bras et plongea sa tête contre mon torse. Je pouvais percevoir sa détresse à travers le lien.

\- J'ai peur, Drago… et si je devenais comme lui ? Nous avons tellement de points communs... Je ne veux pas tuer. Tuer c'est fragmenter son âme...

Je me gardai bien de lui dire que j'avais déjà quelques victimes à mon actif...

\- Voldemort n'est plus un être humain. Et je me chargerai des Mangemorts. Tu ne seras jamais comme lui Harry.

* * *

Bon, fin du chapitre 18. J'espère que la fin n'est pas trop abrupte. Dans le prochaine chapitre nous allons retrouver Luna et Ollivander. Et peut-être Rogue… Je n'ai pas encore d'idée précise sur comment ça va se passer. Et j'ai repris le boulot ! Je cherche des fanfics sympa sur le couple Harry/Drago, si vous en avez à me conseiller :) J'aime lire des fanfics complètes et bien écrites (je ne veux pas avoir l'impression de lire une copie d'élève quoi...), courtes ou longues, quelque soit le genre.


	19. Chapter 19

Auteur : Lady Zalia

Bêta-lectrice : Yukyo01

Type : Action/Aventure, Drama, Romance

Disclaimers : Slash (Drarry). Univers appartenant à J.K. Rownling.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

 *****/+/*** Chapitre 19**

La nuit était tombée depuis bientôt une heure lorsque nous décidâmes de transplaner, Harry était sous sa cape d'invisibilité tandis que je m'étais glissé dans son ombre. Nous atteignîmes l'appartement de Valhore sans encombre et j'ouvris sa porte d'un Alohomora informulé tandis que Harry se tenait prêt à jeter un sort.

Le jeune Auror était dans son salon et sursauta à notre arrivée, pointant immédiatement sa baguette sur nous.

\- STOP !

Heureusement, Harry avait réagi en un instant ! Le regard de Valhore se voila tandis que ses bras retombaient le long de son corps. L'Imperium était vraiment d'une efficacité redoutable…

\- Timothy Valhore, nous avons des questions à te poser. Ollivander, le fabriquant de baguettes, serait retenu prisonnier avec une adolescente du nom de Luna Lovegood, la fille du propriétaire du Chicaneur. Sais-tu où ils se trouvent ?

Notre victime sourit à cette évocation.

\- Oui. Je détiens cette information. J'ai gagné la confiance de Corban Yaxley tel que vous me l'aviez ordonné. Ces prisonniers ont un traitement spécial. Ils sont gardés en permanence par deux sorciers dans les sous-sols du manoir Yaxley et rares sont ceux à en être au courant. M. Yaxley n'autorise personne à s'approcher de la fille, mais il force Ollivander à fabriquer des baguettes. J'y suis allé pas plus tard que ce matin pour apporter des ingrédients. Le Ministère profite de la Commission d'Ombrage pour saisir les biens des Nés-Moldus et acheter les ingrédients les plus rares et les bois les plus précieux. Ils pensent devenir plus puissants avec ça…

Harry me jeta un regard effaré, mais je roulai des yeux.

\- Quelle stupidité ! On peut bien donner la meilleure baguette à un troll qu'il n'en restera pas moins incapable de pratiquer la magie ! Mais au moins nous avons l'information qui nous intéresse.

Mon compagnon hocha la tête, poursuivant son interrogatoire :

\- Donne nous l'adresse de Yaxley. Et dis-nous, quels sont ses systèmes de sécurité, comment sont-ils enfermés et s'il y a des gardes ou des rondes.

\- M. Yaxley habite dans une rue sorcière, au 7 allée du Chaudron percé, l'entrée se trouve au marché de Covent Garden, entre une librairie et un antiquaire. La demeure de Yaxley est facilement reconnaissable, elle est entourée par un petit jardin et de hauts murs en brique rouge. J'ignore s'il y a des sortilèges particuliers, mais il a envoyé une note de service imposant l'utilisation de Cridurut et d'enchantements anti-intrusion sur les lieux stratégiques.

Nous nous regardâmes avec Harry. Notre victime avait parfaitement rempli son rôle en répondant à nos questions avec précision. Je me tournai vers Valhore.

\- Qui est chargé de la surveillance des prisonniers ? Des Mangemorts ou des Aurors ?

Il regarda Harry pour confirmer s'il devait répondre à ma question ou non et ce dernier hocha la tête.

\- Je ne les connais pas personnellement donc je pense que ce sont des hommes de confiance de M. Yaxley, extérieurs au Ministère. J'ignore si ce sont des Mangemorts. Ils ne discutent pas avec moi.

Je fis la moue.

\- Dommage, ce sont probablement des Mangemorts. Ça nous aurait bien arrangé que Valhore puisse remplacer l'un des gardes. Nous avons suffisamment d'information, je pense que nous pouvons partir…

Harry et moi quittâmes l'appartement de l'Auror avant de transplaner sans encombre jusqu'au square Grimmaurd. Ron et Hermione nous attendaient dans la cuisine. La jeune femme avait repris des couleurs, preuve que ma potion avait fait son effet. Kreattur s'empressa de rajouter une assiette pour Harry alors que nos camarades continuaient leur repas.

\- Alors vous avez eu des nouvelles de Luna et Ollivander ? Vous savez où ils sont retenus ?

Je m'empressai de répondre pour permettre à Harry de commencer à manger.

\- Dans une cave chez Corban Yaxley. D'ailleurs, ma proposition va sans doute t'étonner, Harry, mais je pense que le plus sûr est d'y aller en journée, pendant que Yaxley sera au ministère. Comme il fait partie des rares ayant le droit de relier sa maison au réseau de Cheminette, son premier réflexe sera de passer par là, mais si nous la rendons inutilisable, il devra sortir du Ministère avant de transplaner, ce qui nous fera gagner pas mal de temps. C'est un sorcier puissant, j'aimerais vraiment éviter de l'affronter. Avec un peu de chance, les deux Mangemorts en question ne sont pas des lumières et en y allant tous les quatre, on devrait les dominer sans trop de difficulté. Par contre, il va nous falloir une solution de repli pour Luna et Ollivander. On ne peut pas les ramener ici, alors que notre quête doit rester secrète. Et je ne pense pas qu'ils aient très envie de déjeuner avec leur ancienne geôlière. Il faut qu'on contacte l'Ordre.

Ron leva la main.

\- Je m'en occupe. Mon frère, Bill, est un membre actif de la résistance. J'ai réussi à capter la radio clandestine qu'il anime avec d'autres membres de l'Ordre. Ils donnent des conseils pour tous ceux qui veulent se cacher. Il devrait pouvoir nous aider.

Hermione objecta :

\- C'est vrai, mais s'il est toujours surveillé, on ne peut pas se permettre de lui envoyer simplement un hibou !

Harry tapota sa fourchette contre son assiette pour attirer notre attention.

\- Drago… si tu es d'accord… on pourrait demander à Kreattur de lui remettre l'un des parchemins à double sens qu'on utilisait à Poudlard. Comme ça on pourrait mettre au point tous les détails.

\- Bonne idée. On pourra communiquer sans risque avec ton frère, Ron. J'espère qu'il pourra apporter une solution pour extraire Ollivander et Luna sans risque.

Une fois le repas terminé et la table débarrassée, Harry envoya Kreattur chez Bill et Fleur Weasley avec le précieux parchemin à double sens. Quelques instants plus tard, le premier message nous parvint, et Ron ne pu dissimuler son émotion à l'idée de pouvoir enfin communiquer avec sa famille.

 _Bonsoir. C'est Bill Weasley qui vous parle. Cet elfe m'a assuré être au service de Harry Potter._

Ron m'arracha presque la plume des mains, annotant nerveusement le parchemin au point que je craignis qu'il n'y fasse des taches d'encre : _Bill ! C'est moi, Ron ! Comment allez-vous, tous ?_

Son message disparu l'instant d'après pour laisser apparaître la réponse de son frère aîné : _Ron ? Pourquoi avoir envoyé cet elfe chez moi ? Est-ce vraiment sûr ?_

Je rattrapais la plume pour écrire à mon tour :

 _Bonsoir Bill, c'est Drago. Harry et Hermione sont aussi ici. Rassure-toi, ce que nous écrivons ne peut être intercepté par qui que ce soit. Nous allons avoir besoin de l'Ordre pour cacher deux personnes qui ont été enlevées par des Mangemorts : Mr Ollivander et Luna Lovegood._

La réponse ne tarda pas.

 _Avant toute chose, j'aimerais avoir une preuve de votre identité. Cet elfe était au square Grimmaurd et aux dernières nouvelles, Harry l'avait envoyé travailler dans les cuisines de Poudlard…_

Cette fois, ce fut Harry qui tendit la main pour que je lui remette la plume.

 _Oui c'est bien ça. Quand nous sommes revenus au square Grimmaurd, je (Harry) l'ai appelé pour qu'il nous donne des informations et effectue une mission pour nous. Depuis, il est resté ici pour nous faire à manger et s'occuper de la maison. Tu as peut-être croisé Lupin qui t'a dit qu'il nous y avait vu. Il nous avait d'ailleurs annoncé que Tonks attendait un enfant. J'espère qu'ils vont bien tous les deux. Notre quête avance, mais je ne peux t'en dire plus. Nous avons découvert où Voldemort avait emprisonné Luna, la fille de Xenophilius Lovegood et Ollivander, le fabriquant de baguettes. Nous avons un plan pour les secourir, mais il est trop dangereux de les accueillir au square Grimmaurd._

Nous dûmes attendre quelques minutes avant que le message suivant apparaisse :

 _Effectivement, j'ai croisé Rémus. Et seules quelques personnes sont au courant de la grossesse de Nymphadora donc je ne vous demanderai pas de preuve supplémentaire. Concernant votre requête, je peux mettre ces deux personnes en sécurité. Ron et Hermione pourront faire un transplanage d'escorte pour les amener à la Chaumière aux Coquillages, puisqu'ils y sont déjà venus. C'est un endroit sûr, protégé par un gardien du secret, et Fleur les y accueillera. Quand cela se fera-t-il ?_

Harry me regarda.

\- Qu'en penses-tu, Drago ?

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite et fis apparaître un calendrier en fumée devant nos yeux.

\- Ne connaissant pas les habitudes de Yaxley, il serait imprudent d'opérer le week-end. Lundi au plus tôt. Peut-être mardi si vous voulez repasser par la boutique Weasley pour acheter de l'équipement.

Ron et Hermione hochèrent la tête, mais Harry ne semblait pas convaincu. Je sentais qu'il aurait voulu pouvoir libérer Luna et Ollivander dès cette nuit si cela avait été possible.

\- Est-on vraiment obligé d'attendre jusque-là ?

Hermione fit venir une feuille de parchemin et une plume.

\- Il faut être raisonnable, Harry. Rappelle-toi que tu as promis d'être plus prudent. Je pense que des leurres explosifs pourraient nous être utiles, ou peut-être cette fameuse Poudre d'Obscurité instantanée. Mr Ollivander est un homme âgé et sera peut-être affaibli par sa captivité. Tu ne peux pas lui demander de s'enfuir en courant sous le feu des Mangemorts !

Elle commença à noter les informations dont nous disposions tandis qu'Harry répondait à Bill : _Mardi prochain. Nous enverrons un message juste avant de lancer l'opération._

 _D'accord. Tout le monde va bien, Ron. Papa et maman veulent te dire qu'ils sont fiers de toi. Fin de communication._

Ron sourit avant de se retourner et je le suspectai de verser une larme. Pendant ce temps, Hermione avait terminé sa liste des différentes contraintes auxquelles nous allions devoir faire face et ajoutait désormais dans la marge les choses qu'il faudrait se procurer pour y remédier.

\- La question est de savoir comment pénétrer dans une maison équipée d'un enchantement anti-intrusion. Étant dans une rue sorcière, la moindre action offensive sera immédiatement repérée…Ou alors se faire passer pour des Mangemorts…

Je repensais à mes deux récentes victimes. Si j'avais su, je leur aurais prélevé quelques cheveux avant de les tuer… J'étais plongé dans mes pensées lorsque Harry eut une idée.

\- Et si on passait par les airs ! On pourrait prendre des balais, atterrir sur le toit de la demeure de Yaxley et creuser une ouverture dans la toiture avec un Deprimo ! Et ainsi on n'aurait pas à se préoccuper des éventuels témoins…

Hermione hocha la tête lentement. Nous savions tous à quel point elle détestait le vol en balai.

\- Ou sinon… on pourrait passer par les égouts… S'y infiltrer ne nous poserait aucun problème en se désillusionnant ou avec la cape d'invisibilité. Il nous suffit de trouver les égouts les plus proches de la demeure de Yaxley. Et de là, nous n'aurions plus à nous inquiéter de faire du bruit, on prendrait directement les Mangemorts par surprise en entrant depuis la cave. Est-ce que votre complice au Ministère ne pourrait pas nous récupérer un relevé du cadastre magique ?

Harry me regarda et je haussai les épaules.

\- Je pense que c'est possible, il suffit de lui demander. Nous lui enverrons un message demain. S'il peut nous avoir ça lundi, nous passerons par les égouts. Sinon nous n'aurons d'autre choix que de suivre le plan de Harry.

Si Hermione semblait satisfaite de ma réponse, ce ne fut pas le cas de Harry qui haussa les sourcils en croisant les bras.

\- Mon plan est plus simple et moins risqué. Impossible de savoir qui sera derrière le mur quand on le fera exploser. Et si on blessait Ollivander ou Luna dans l'opération !

J'allais répondre, mais Hermione fut plus rapide.

\- Tu l'ignores peut-être, mais il existe d'autres sortilèges que le Bombarda pour détruire un mur. Je pensais plutôt à quelque chose de plus discret comme Liquescimus qui permet de faire fondre quelque chose comme si s'était de la glace ! Et ainsi nous pourrions immédiatement évacuer Luna et Mr. Ollivander sans même avoir à affronter les gardes. Et si jamais ils interviennent, il nous suffira d'utiliser les inventions des frères de Ron. Ils n'oseront pas jeter de sort à l'aveugle de peur de toucher Mr. Ollivander.

Harry se renfrogna, mais il devait bien reconnaître que Hermione avait raison. Les plans de la jeune femme démontraient son talent de tacticienne en envisageant toutes les possibilités.

\- Bon, j'imagine qu'on fera comme ça alors… Drago, on va se coucher ?

Il m'attrapa par le poignet pour m'entraîner à sa suite sous le regard amusé de Ron. Le rouquin avait gardé le silence tout le long de la conversation, se contentant de hocher la tête après les interventions d'Hermione. Il avait pris l'habitude depuis cet été de toujours se ranger de l'avis de la jeune femme et si Hermione avait souvent raison, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trouver sa servilité insupportablement niaise. Malgré le lien du calice, Harry avait conservé l'entièreté de son caractère, avec ses bons et ses mauvais côtés, mais je préférais largement ça.

Nous gravîmes les marches jusqu'au 3e étage, mais à peine arrivés sur le palier, je décidai de plaquer Harry contre le mur le plus proche pour l'embrasser. La journée avait apaisé son cœur et j'espérai qu'il accepterait mon affection. Heureusement, loin de me repousser, il répondit à mon baiser, enserrant ma taille pour rapprocher nos corps. J'étais avide de sentir sa peau et glissai mes doigts entre ses cheveux pour caresser sa nuque. Il essaya de parler, mais je saisis l'occasion pour passer ma langue entre ses lèvres, transformant sa tentative en un gémissement qui m'excita encore davantage. Je voulais me fondre en lui, faire disparaître toutes ces barrières de tissu qui m'empêchaient encore de goûter sa peau. Je le saisis par la ceinture et il laissa échapper un halètement terriblement sensuel. Je me sentais étouffé par mes vêtements, mais j'avais encore suffisamment d'esprit pour me souvenir où nous nous trouvions. Je le décollai du mur et ouvris la porte de notre chambre pour l'entraîner à l'intérieur, mais il garda ses bras fermement serrés contre ma taille et je tombai à la renverse en l'entraînant avec moi. Je grognai sous le choc, mais cela n'altéra en rien mon excitation et je pressai les fesses de Harry pour coller son bassin contre le mien. Il rougit brusquement alors que je pouvais sentir la manifestation de son propre désir et je ne pus m'empêcher de ricaner.

\- Tu es encore gêné de sentir mon érection après tout ce temps ! Tu devrais pourtant savoir à quel point tu es sexy à mes yeux…

\- Je n'en reviens toujours pas qu'un homme aussi beau que toi ait décidé de se lier à quelqu'un comme moi. Quand nous étions à Poudlard, il ne se passait pas une semaine sans que j'entende quelqu'un se pâmer sur ton physique, même parmi les Gryffondors…

\- Hum… oui… j'aurais pu avoir qui je voulais. Mais c'était toi que je voulais. Le moins accessible, celui qui serait un véritable challenge. Je te l'avais dit non ? Je ne me suis jamais intéressé à ces lèches-bottes… Toi, tu restais fier en toute situation, et Merlin tu ne vois pas toutes tes qualités ! Moi je les voyais, je t'observais chaque fois que j'en avais l'occasion. Tant mieux si j'étais le seul à te voir tel que tu es vraiment. Ça faisait moins de concurrence à éliminer…

Je rapprochai à nouveau son visage pour sceller nos lèvres et entrepris de grimper sur le lit lorsqu'un sifflement furieux retentit à nos oreilles, nous faisant nous immobiliser.

\- Qu'est-ce que… Selvy ! Ssaass Ehs Ssiasss Seeh ?

Alors que Harry discutait en Fourchelang, je me retournai pour apercevoir le serpent émerger de sous la couette.

\- Mais ! Il a triplé de volume ! Qu'est-ce que Kreattur lui donne à manger ! Et je croyais avoir dit qu'il devait rester dans son vivarium !

Harry alluma la lumière, dévoilant plus clairement le reptile qui avait désormais la largeur d'un poignet d'enfant. Effectivement, il devait désormais occuper tout l'espace dans le vivarium que Harry lui avait acheté.

\- Mais il a besoin de chaleur sinon il va tomber en hypothermie, le pauvre !

\- Rassure toi. Si j'étais bien incapable de créer un vivarium à partir de rien, je devrais sans problème pouvoir agrandir celui-là. Rends-moi ma baguette un instant, je préfère être sûr…

Harry récupéra la baguette dans sa poche avant de me la tendre et je la pointai sur le vivarium. Je me concentrai un instant pour visualiser la taille désirée. Le serpent allait désormais avoir besoin d'au moins trois mètres-cube pour se sentir à son aise… _Capacious extremis !_ Je rouvris les yeux. Le vivarium n'avait pas changé d'apparence et n'avait pas explosé. J'ouvris la porte et jetai un œil à l'intérieur pour visualiser le résultat. Heureusement que le vivarium original était déjà suffisamment grand. Je passai mon bras pour jeter plusieurs Amplificatum sur les branchages qui lui servaient de décor et multipliait la litière pour en recouvrir toute la surface. Ne manquait plus qu'un sortilège de chauffage et la bestiole n'aurait plus aucune excuse pour squatter notre lit !

Harry s'approcha à son tour et je constatai que le serpent s'était glissé sous ses vêtements.

\- Oh Drago, tu as fait du bon boulot ! Selvy Ssuuh siaassi ssseee ssi.

Le reptile tourna le museau vers moi avant de consentir à se glisser dans son nouvel environnement. Harry discuta encore quelques instants avec son serpent et j'en profitai pour aller faire un brin de toilette dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il me rejoignit, j'avais eu le temps de prendre une douche et de me brosser les dents.

\- Alors ton serpent est satisfait de sa nouvelle demeure ?

\- Oui ! Selvy dit que tu es étonnamment utile. C'est vraiment un compliment de sa part. Il ne te considère ni comme une menace ni comme une proie.

\- Oh grandiose ! Je suis rassuré de savoir que ton nouvel ami n'essayera pas me mordre pendant mon sommeil. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas en revanche, c'est comment un serpent liane qui faisait un centimètre de diamètre et un mètre de long il y a quelques semaines fait désormais quatre centimètres de diamètre pour presque deux mètres de long ! Je ne suis pas un féru en créatures, mais il me semble qu'on a dépassé les standards de la race !

\- Il ne sait pas non plus. Il trouve que la viande que lui donne Kreattur est très bonne et il est content d'être ici. Il n'a plus à se fatiguer à chasser ni à craindre les prédateurs. Il aimerait bien pouvoir sortir avec moi un peu plus souvent, il est très curieux de découvrir l'origine de toutes ces odeurs étranges qu'il sent depuis que je l'ai invoqué.

\- Humpf… Tant que tu me préviens quand tu l'as sur toi. Et je te conseille d'en toucher un mot à tes amis, je pense qu'ils aimeraient être au courant de ce genre de chose.

Son visage se ferma immédiatement et je n'hésitai pas à le prendre dans mes bras. Il ne tarda pas à me révéler la cause de son changement d'humeur.

\- Est-ce que tu crois… qu'ils vont me comparer à lui ?

Je redressai son menton pour qu'il me regarde dans les yeux.

\- Je ne doute pas que Kreattur serait très heureux de faire de toi le nouveau Lord Voldemort, mais ce n'est pas le cas et ce ne sera jamais le cas. Et je ne pense pas que cela viendrait à l'esprit de tes amis de te comparer à lui.

\- Depuis que Ron m'a expliqué ce qu'était le Fourchelang… et Dumbledore m'a dit que Voldemort avait transféré un peu de lui en moi…

\- Quoi ! Comment ça ! Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ça !

Harry essaya de s'éloigner de moi et d'éviter mon regard, mais loin de le repousser, je continuais de le maintenir contre moi.

\- Quand Voldemort a essayé de me tuer lorsque j'étais bébé, il a accidentellement transféré une partie de son âme en moi. Dumbledore pense que c'est grâce à cela que je peux parler Fourchelang et que nos esprits sont connectés. C'est un peu comme si j'étais… un Horcruxe vivant… et si c'était le cas… Drago ! Et si j'étais un Horcruxe ?! Mon existence le maintient en vie… je vais devoir mourir ! Me sacrifier ! Si on veut pouvoir le tuer…

\- STOP ! Calme-toi !

Comment une soirée agréable et une discussion anodine avait pu déraper à ce point ! Le cœur de Harry battait désormais la chamade, comme s'il luttait pour rester en vie. Il s'écroula à genoux sur le sol, le regard vide.

\- Dumbledore… il le savait. Il y a sept Horcruxes. Le journal, la bague, le médaillon, la coupe… Dumbledore pensait que Nagini était probablement un Horcruxe… Et moi. Il en reste donc un… C'est logique ! Il faut un meurtre pour créer un Horcruxe. Il voulait fragmenter son âme en sept…

\- Ferme-là, Potter !

Il se tut brusquement, choqué que j'aie pu employer ce ton avec lui. Mais je n'avais pas trente-six solutions…

\- Mais… Drago…

\- Il est hors de question que tu meures, tu m'entends ?! Ce n'est même pas envisageable une seule seconde. Tu m'appartiens et Dumbledore peut bien aller au Diable s'il espérait que tu te sacrifies. Ni lui ni Rogue n'avaient imaginé une potion suffisamment puissante pour détruire les Horcruxes et pourtant je l'ai fait. La dernière fois que Voldemort s'est pris un Avada, il est resté terriblement affaibli pendant quatorze ans alors qu'il avait déjà créé les sept Horcruxes. Que crois-tu qu'il restera de lui s'il ne subsiste qu'une infime partie cachée en toi et dont il n'a probablement même pas conscience ?

\- Savoir qu'un fragment de l'âme de Voldemort est en moi…

\- Oh pitié ! Tu l'as en toi depuis aussi loin que tu te souviennes ! Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre, donc sors-toi cette idée de la tête. Je te l'ai déjà dit ! Tu es mon calice et ta survie l'emporte sur absolument tout. Je pourrais abandonner l'Angleterre à ce fou furieux de Voldemort si c'était la seule solution.

J'entourai son cou de mes bras pour plonger mon regard dans le sien et il sourit tristement.

\- Parce que tu crois qu'il s'arrêtera là ? Et tu sais très bien que mon bonheur ne pourra jamais se faire au détriment de centaines de milliers de personnes. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de devenir un martyr, mais il faut l'arrêter. Et faire disparaître toute trace de lui...

Je grognai, sentant le vampire trépigner en moi. Et si c'était vrai ! Et si Dumbledore avait tout préparé dans l'optique d'exiger de Harry l'ultime sacrifice ? Rogue était-il au courant ? Le vieux directeur de Poudlard était-il vraiment capable de telles machinations ? Je serrai les dents pour empêcher la rage de me submerger et repoussai fermement Harry contre le mur le plus proche.

\- Je t'interdis de songer à te sacrifier, tu m'entends ? Pas une seule seconde ! Nous trouverons une solution… Une solution qui ne nécessite pas de t'ôter la vie.

Ma voix était anormalement rauque et je le sentis frissonner tandis que sa peau se couvrait de chair de poule. Même si j'avais bu la veille, le vampire avait besoin de le mordre pour réaffirmer son autorité et Harry le savait. Il pencha la tête sur le côté pour m'offrir sa gorge et je raffermis mon emprise sur son torse pour me coller à lui. Lorsque je passai ma langue sur sa carotide, je pus le sentir expirer longuement. Il n'attendait que ça, de pouvoir s'abandonner à moi, poser son destin entre mes mains et quitter momentanément cette angoisse qui l'étouffait. Cette union était salvatrice pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Je fermai les yeux pour mieux profiter de mes autres sens et sentis bientôt Harry s'affaisser entre mes bras. Lorsque je repris contact avec la réalité quelques instants plus tard, la Bête était calmée et Harry avait les yeux fermés, un sourire apaisé sur le visage, prêt à s'endormir entre mes bras.

\- Dragooo, tu me portes jusqu'au lit, s'il te plaiit ?

Sa voix suppliante me fit fondre. On aurait dit un petit garçon. Heureusement que ma force vampirique me permettait de le porter sans difficulté ! Je le déshabillai sommairement et lorsque je rabattis la couette, il avait déjà sombré au pays des rêves.

Lorsque Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, il était déjà plus de dix heures et le soleil était haut dans le ciel. J'avais passé les heures précédentes à lire à ses côtés et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en le voyant bailler et s'étirer comme un chat. En revanche, je réprimai un gémissement lorsqu'il commença à se frotter contre moi de manière suggestive, réveillant une douloureuse érection. Je posai mon livre et allai me lever pour prendre une bonne douche froide, mais c'était sans compter sur l'avis de Mr Potter…

\- Hé ! Tu ne comptes tout de même pas te lever sans m'avoir fait un bisou !

Il attrapa brusquement mon sexe, me forçant à m'immobiliser et me sourit largement avant de plonger sous la couette.

\- Mais… !

Je ne tardai pas à sentir sa langue glisser sur mon sexe et laissai retomber ma tête en arrière, paralysé par le plaisir. Quelle importance après tout. Alors même que c'était une composante du lien entre un vampire et son calice, cela faisait bien trop longtemps que nous n'avions plus eu de relation sexuelle. Et si j'étais plutôt un adepte du soir, qui étais-je pour refuser le plaisir que Harry me proposait ? Je ne pus bientôt plus retenir mes râles alors qu'il faisait monter la pression de la plus délicieuse des manières. Cependant mon vil Gryffondor se stoppa tout d'un coup, relevant la tête pour m'observer. Je l'attirai contre moi pour l'embrasser.

\- Étrangement je n'ai plus du tout envie de quitter le lit…

\- Il faut savoir ce que tu veux… Je croyais que tu étais pressé de te lever !

Il fit mine de sortir du lit, mais je le retins par le poignet afin de l'attirer vers moi. Reproduisant sa propre technique, j'empoignai son sexe fièrement dressé.

\- Tu es dans le même état que moi, tu ne peux tromper personne ici…

Je glissai ma main entre ses cuisses pour palper son anus et il poussa un gémissement qui me donna envie de le pénétrer immédiatement. Je le culbutai en avant pour avoir un meilleur accès et entrepris de le lécher pour lubrifier son orifice de ma salive. Il haleta bientôt sous mes attouchements, les jambes tremblantes et les joues rosies par l'excitation.

\- Drago, viens, je t'en priiie.

Je me redressai, collai mon torse contre son dos, frottant ma verge entre ses fesses. Il attrapa ma main pour la plaquer contre son sexe et se masturber avec, mais je décidai de l'enserrer de mes bras pour le maintenir tranquille, riant de sa frustration manifeste.

\- Dis-le.

\- Drago, mon amour, mon vampire, mon maître, PREND MOI !

Il avait crié le dernier mot si fort que je me demandai distraitement si Ron et Hermione ne l'avaient pas entendu. Merlin que j'aimais quand il était ainsi ! Libéré de ses principes, sa morale et sa gêne. Juste le sexe, le plaisir de nos deux corps… Je le pénétrai d'une poussée de rein, son fessier claquant contre mes cuisses. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps. Ses chairs enserraient mon sexe de leur douceur moite et chaque friction m'apportait une vague de plaisir. Mais il était hors de question de jouir avant que lui-même ne soit satisfait. J'empoignai de nouveau son sexe pour y imposer le même mouvement et Harry poussa un long gémissement de plaisir, s'appliquant par ses propres mouvements à intensifier mes à-coups.

\- Harry. Je t'aime tellement, mon amour. N'en doute jamais.

La chaleur de sa peau, son odeur, le goût salé de sa sueur et de son sang… je voulais m'imprégner de tout son être. Harry était mon Enfer et mon Paradis. La source de mon plaisir le plus intense et de mes pires angoisses. Je me retirai momentanément de lui et l'incitai à se retourner. Je voulais voir l'orgasme se peindre sur son visage. Il en profita pour s'accrocher à mon cou, écartant les jambes pour me permettre de le pénétrer plus aisément. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de remettre ses lunettes et ses cheveux étaient encore plus en bataille que d'habitude. Je caressai sa joue avant de l'embrasser.

\- Drago… C'est tellement bon…

Si je ne respirais plus depuis ma transformation, ce n'était pas le cas de Harry qui était essoufflé par nos ébats. Chaque coup nous rapprochant de l'extase, je redoublai d'ardeur pour lui offrir la délivrance et il se répandit bientôt contre mon ventre alors que je me libérai enfin en lui.

Harry relâcha mon cou pour se laisser tomber sur le lit, les bras en croix, un sourire extatique figé sur son visage. Je me penchai pour chuchoter à son oreille :

\- La prochaine fois que tu veux me faire la tête, rappelle-toi ce que tu rates !

Il rit doucement, reprenant son souffle alors que son rythme cardiaque s'apaisait.

\- OK, je veux bien l'admettre, tu es un dieu au lit et je ne suis qu'un idiot. Mais que veux-tu, c'est mon foutu caractère qui veut ça !

Une fois remis de nos émotions, lavés et habillés, Harry put déjeuner et le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement. Ron avait emprunté la cape d'invisibilité pour aller rendre visite à ses frères au chemin de Traverse et acheter tout ce que Hermione avait inscrit sur sa liste. Pour notre part, nous attendions simplement la tombée de la nuit pour aller donner ses ordres à Valhore : Se procurer le cadastre magique de l'allée du Chaudron percé sans éveiller de soupçon.

Le lundi soir, nous étions prêts à passer à l'action. Nous avions préparé suffisamment de leurres explosifs et de Poudre d'Obscurité Instantanée pour braquer n'importe quelle boutique, appris par cœur le plan des égouts pour pouvoir se repérer même en cas de séparation et révisé le plan d'attaque. Yaxley arrivait au Ministère tous les jours à huit heures trente précise et se tenait dans le hall pour surveiller l'arrivée des employés. Il montait ensuite dans son bureau à neuf heures dix et c'était à partir de ce moment que nous comptions agir. En attaquant à neuf heures trente, cela nous laissait suffisamment de temps pour faire fondre le mur et mettre les deux Mangemorts hors d'état de nuire avant de bloquer le réseau de Cheminette. Nous aurons alors une plus grande marge de manœuvre pour fouiller la demeure et libérer Luna et Ollivander. Une fois hors de la zone perturbant le transplanage, Ron et Hermione accompagneront nos alliés jusqu'à la Chaumière aux Coquillages tandis que Harry et moi regagneront Square Grimmaurd. Sur le papier, ça paraissait presque trop simple.

Durant la nuit, je restai éveillé, admirant mon calice paisiblement endormi. Malgré la puissance magique due à ma nature et mon sérieux dans les études, je restais effrayé à l'idée d'affronter Yaxley en duel. Qu'est-ce que ce serait si je devais affronter Voldemort lui-même ? Il y avait encore trop de sorts dont j'ignorais l'existence et l'abandon de nos études à la fin de notre sixième année se faisait douloureusement sentir. Nous n'étions pas des Aurors et si Bellatrix était désormais hors d'état de nuire, il restait d'autres Mangemorts tout aussi doués qu'elle. Je n'oubliai pas non plus l'existence de Fenrir Greyback, qui, par sa nature de loup garou, était l'ennemi naturel des vampires. À en croire Harry, il ne restait que deux ou trois Horcruxes et si nous n'avions que peu de piste, il n'en restait pas moins que la bataille finale approchait. Serais-je capable de protéger mon calice ?

Ce fut donc un peu déprimé par ces idées sombres que je passais la nuit, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Je n'avais pas vraiment besoin de dormir, pourtant Harry ne tarda pas à s'apercevoir que je n'étais pas très concentré. Nous étions tous réunis autour de la table de la cuisine mais j'étais assis légèrement en retrait, comme toujours pendant leurs repas. Les Gryffondors animaient la pièce par leurs discussions pleines d'enthousiasme et je m'étais retranché dans mes pensées lorsque Harry passa sa main devant mes yeux pour attirer mon attention.

\- … Drago ? Drago ! Tout va bien ?

Je clignai des yeux, avisant les mines inquiètes de mes trois camarades.

\- Pardon, je rêvassais. Quoi ?

\- Je disais, dans les égouts tu n'auras pas à craindre le soleil.

\- Oui, c'est vrai… De toute façon on ne risque grand-chose à l'aller, tandis qu'au retour des Mangemorts seront probablement à notre poursuite. Harry et moi couvrirons la fuite de Ron, Hermione et des otages. Et si on manque d'avance, on pourra toujours provoquer un éboulement ou utiliser un leurre pour pouvoir transplaner à notre tour en toute sécurité.

Je pensais que ma réponse avait donné le change car plus personne ne me sollicita jusqu'à la fin du repas, mais c'était sans compter la perspicacité de Harry. Il attendit que tout le monde soit sorti de la cuisine pour me retenir en arrière.

\- Drago. Je vois bien tu n'es pas dans ton état habituel. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Je détournai le regard. Inutile de l'inquiéter pour un simple spleen nocturne.

\- Rien de grave. J'ai juste hâte que tout cela soit terminé. Promets-moi que tu ne feras pas Auror après la guerre. Je ne veux plus avoir à m'inquiéter pour toi chaque jour.

\- Ah c'est ça ! Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne te ferais pas subir ça. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je voudrais faire après tout ce bazar... Peut-être joueur de Quidditch… ou magizoologiste.

\- Magizoologiste ? Tu avais pourtant abandonné les soins aux créatures en sixième année.

Il roula des yeux, retrouvant son sourire.

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi.

\- Tu reconnais donc que Hagrid n'est pas un bon professeur !

\- Pfff… Je devais consacrer tous mes efforts à l'idée de devoir affronter des Mangemorts ! Enfin bref, pour l'instant il faut nous préparer. Allez, viens !

Alors que je pensais avoir donné suffisamment le change pour détourner son attention, Harry se jeta à mon cou et déposa un baiser sur ma joue.

\- Tu semblais avoir besoin d'un câlin…

Je retrouvai le sourire malgré moi à son contact, profitant encore quelques secondes de son étreinte.

\- Allons-y ! C'est parti pour la mission de sauvetage de Luna et Ollivander !

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre 19. Il faudra attendre le mois de novembre avant le chapitre 20. J'alterne deux chapitres "Vampire quand tu nous tiens" et un chapitre "Éternelle Enfant", comme prévu. J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre et vous n'allez pas être trop frustrés. Je vous avais promis que nous retrouverions Luna et Ollivander et finalement ça sera dans le chapitre suivant. Mais rassurez-vous, il est déjà partiellement écrit, je ne manquerais pas à ma promesse une seconde fois. Comme la dit Drago, on approche doucement de la fin. Je ne sais pas encore comment ça va se terminer et je réfléchis encore pour représenter Rogue en restant le plus fidèle possible à son caractère.

N'hésitez pas à m'écrire une review. Je lis toujours vos réactions avec une grande avidité. :)


	20. Chapter 20

Auteur : Lady Zalia

Beta-lectrice : Yukyo01

Type : Action/Aventure, Drama, Romance

Disclaimers : Slash (Drarry). Univers appartenant à J.K. Rownling.

Pour rappel : Ron, Hermione, Harry et Drago sont partis à la rescousse de M. Ollivander et Luna Lovegood qui sont retenus prisonniers chez Corban Yaxley.

* * *

 *****/+/*** Chapitre 20**

Le début du plan se déroula tel que Hermione l'avait prédit. Nous transplanâmes jusqu'à une impasse qui nous permit de descendre dans les bas-fonds sans se faire remarquer par les moldus. Par soucis de précaution, j'avais rejoint l'ombre de Harry qui portait sa cape d'invisibilité et Ron et Hermione s'étaient désillusionnés. Harry avait fait léviter la plaque d'égout avant de la remettre en place une fois descendus et je sus tout de suite que je n'allais guère apprécier cette mission : Nous devions patauger parmi la vermine dans les eaux usées de Londres et l'odeur qui y régnait était écœurante. Les galeries souterraines consistaient en un labyrinthe de tunnels de briques au diamètre variable et nous aurions été bien en peine de nous y retrouver sans le plan fourni par Valhore. Parfois le niveau de l'eau atteignait un mètre de haut et, même si Hermione avait jeté des sortilèges d'imperméabilisation sur leurs vêtements, cela ne leur permettait pas pour autant de voir où ils mettaient les pieds. Pour le coup, j'étais vraiment heureux de pouvoir rester intangible. Si on avait choisi ma solution, on n'aurait pas eu à se promener dans les égouts ! Ça pue, c'est dégoûtant !

Un hurlement strident interrompit les ronchonnements de Harry. C'était Hermione qui s'était accrochée au cou de Ron, un air de terreur pure sur le visage.

\- RON ! RON ! Y a des rats qui nagent dans l'eau ! Y en a un qui s'était accroché à ma jambe !

Le dit-Ron essaya tant bien que mal de supporter sa petite amie, mais il ne pouvait la porter tout le long et le reposa au premier rebord de pierre qu'il trouva.

\- 'mione, tu es trop lourde… Tiens par ici, le niveau de l'eau est plus bas.

Effectivement, nous venions de déboucher sur un tunnel un peu plus large qui comportait deux trottoirs de béton et j'en profitai pour me rematérialiser aux côtés de Harry. Les trois amis eurent un regard désabusé en voyant mes chaussures et mes vêtements encore intacts. Harry secoua sa chaussure pour chasser un tas de saleté qui s'y était accroché, tandis qu'Hermione jetait plusieurs Recurvite sur elle et Ron.

Nous poursuivîmes notre chemin jusqu'à un embranchement où Hermione nous arrêta.

\- C'est ici. On doit se trouver sous le marché de Covent Garden. C'est comme au chemin de Traverse, il faut faire apparaître une arche pour accéder à la partie sorcière.

Elle compta méthodiquement les briques avant d'en tapoter une avec la pointe de sa baguette. Quelques instants plus tard, un large portail apparut, ouvrant sur une nouvelle galerie. Nous déambulions depuis quelques minutes dans la partie sorcière des égouts lorsqu'un remous dans l'eau attira mon attention.

\- Stop ! Faites attention où vous mettez les pieds et surtout ne tombez pas dans l'eau ! Il y a ici une créature autrement plus dangereuse qu'un simple rat… j'ai vu quelque chose bouger… ça pourrait n'être qu'un Strangulot ou ça pourrait être autre chose.

Je repoussai Harry vers le mur pour me placer en rempart et Hermione augmenta la puissance de son Lumos. Le reste du trajet se passa heureusement sans incident et dans le plus parfait silence. Nous savions que notre but approchait et la tension était palpable. Il y avait peu de chance que Yaxley étende son système d'alarme jusqu'aux égouts, mais il valait mieux être prudent. Une fois arrivés sous ce qui devait être la demeure du Mangemort, je rejoignis de nouveau l'ombre de Harry pour conserver l'effet de surprise et Ron et Hermione s'éloignèrent du mur. Plusieurs mètres de pierre nous séparaient encore du lieu où Luna et Ollivander étaient retenus et Harry ayant la plus grande puissance magique du trio de Gryffondors, c'était à lui que revenait le rôle de faire fondre la paroi. Bientôt la pierre liquéfiée se mit à couler sous l'effet du sortilège de Harry. Il lui fallut tout de même plusieurs minutes avant d'atteindre la dernière couche, mais lorsqu'il eut terminé, le trou était suffisamment large pour permettre à deux personnes de passer en même temps. L'ouverture avait été faite dans l'un des recoins de l'immense cave de Yaxley et pour l'heure, aucun des occupants de la demeure ne semblaient nous avoir repérés. Pendant que Harry était concentré sur son sort, Hermione en avait profité pour jeter un sortilège de silence sur leurs chaussures respectives, de sorte que leurs pas ne produisaient plus le moindre bruit. Ils enjambèrent le monticule de pierre fondue, baguettes levées, prêts à Stupéfixer le premier Mangemort en vue. Désormais, le temps était compté. Bien que toujours désillusionnés, le moindre sortilège pouvait les faire repérer, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas. J'admirai la manière dont Harry se déplaçait à la manière d'un félin. Il avait beaucoup évolué depuis le début de sa quête, il était devenu plus sûr de lui, plus efficace dans ses mouvements. À cette heure, il ne laissait plus le doute lui embrouiller l'esprit. Nous croisâmes le premier Mangemort à l'angle d'un mur. Il était manifestement en train de se dégourdir les jambes et n'avait même pas sorti sa baguette de sa poche. Harry le Stupéfixa en un clin d'œil, mais c'est alors qu'une alarme stridente retentit, faisant sursauter mes trois camarades. Un maléfice fusa à quelques centimètres de l'oreille de Harry et je rejoignis le monde physique pour répliquer. Notre adversaire eut un mouvement de recul en me voyant soudainement apparaître devant lui en j'en profitai pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire d'un Stupéfix informulé avant qu'il n'ait pu relever sa baguette.

\- Vite, nous devons bloquer la cheminée, ne perdons pas de temps !

Je m'élançai vers la porte sans attendre, bientôt suivi par Harry après qu'il eut rangé sa cape d'invisibilité, désormais inutile, dans son sac. La cheminée était probablement au rez-de-chaussée et par chance, la demeure de Yaxley semblait bien plus petite que le manoir Malefoy. La cave était composée de plusieurs pièces et celle où nous avions émergé devait faire office de cellier. Nous laissâmes à Ron et Hermione le soin de trouver Luna et Ollivander pour gravir l'escalier. Lorsque nous émergeâmes dans le hall, un cri de femme retentit, nous faisant sursauter. Dans mes souvenirs, Yaxley était célibataire et d'ailleurs, Valhore nous avait bien précisé que seuls les deux Mangemorts étaient présents… Je me rendis cependant immédiatement compte que la personne face à moi n'était pas l'épouse de Yaxley. La jeune femme avait un physique assez gracieux, mais ses vêtements et les multiples bleus qui apparaissaient par endroit ne laissaient aucun doute sur les raisons de sa présence ici. D'ailleurs, elle avait lâché le balai qu'elle tenait entre les mains et s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même en nous voyant, les bras autour de sa tête dans une vaine tentative de se protéger.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

Harry avait baissé sa baguette et s'apprêtait à s'agenouiller devant elle, mais je l'arrêtai d'un geste.

\- C'est probablement une née-Moldu que Yaxley utilise comme esclave. Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous en occuper. Va verrouiller la porte d'entrée.

\- Mais, Drago !

Je pointai ma baguette sur la jeune femme.

\- Impero ! Dis-nous où se trouve la cheminée !

Elle se redressa immédiatement pour m'indiquer une porte à notre gauche et je m'empressai de m'y engouffrer tandis que Harry restait dans le hall. Bloquer la cheminée ne me prit qu'un instant, mais lorsque je rejoignis Harry, celui-ci avait dissipé mon sortilège et discutait avec la jeune femme en larmes.

-… besoin de fuir… S'il vous plaît, Monsieur Potter !

Je me précipitai vers la porte de la cave, lui faisant signe de passer devant.

\- Allons-y, Harry ! Il ne nous reste que quelques secondes avant qu'il ne rapplique.

\- Drago, si on la laisse ici, Yaxley finira par la tuer ! Il faut la sauver !

\- On ne peut pas l'emmener avec nous et nos camarades s'occupent déjà de Luna et Ollivander.

\- Mais Herm… je veux dire, notre amie est capable de faire un transplanage d'escorte avec deux personnes. Je suis certain qu'elle ferait tout son possible pour l'aider.

Heureusement Harry s'était repris à temps pour éviter de prononcer le prénom d'Hermione. Je me tournai vers la jeune femme qui me fixait avec un regard suppliant.

\- Vous êtes consciente que si vous vous enfuyez, Yaxley ira probablement pourchasser toute votre famille pour se venger ? Et qu'il y a un risque que vous soyez désartibulée dans l'opération ?

Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête, joignant ses deux mains en signe de prière.

\- Il a déjà tué mon petit ami… je n'ai plus de travail, plus de baguette. Tous mes biens ont été confisqués et mes parents sont des moldus, mais ils vivent tous deux à l'étranger. Je peux vous donner des informations…

Je l'interrompis d'un geste, lui faisant signe de descendre dans la cave.

\- Et bien j'espère que notre hôte ne verra pas d'inconvénient à ce qu'on ramène cette invitée surprise. Allons-y !

Je poussai presque Harry et la jeune-femme dans les escaliers pour fermer la marche, et jetai un sortilège de verrouillage sur la porte de la cave derrière moi. Ron et Hermione nous attendaient en bas des marches avec Mr Ollivander et Luna Lovegood. Si la Serdaigle était aussi rayonnante qu'à son habitude, le fabricant de baguettes semblait très affaibli et se soutenait à Ron pour ne pas tomber. Hermione fronça les sourcils en voyant la personne qui nous accompagnait et ce fut Harry qui répondit à sa question muette.

\- Cette demoiselle était retenue en esclavage par Yaxley. Nous ne pouvions pas la laisser là, n'est-ce pas !

Hermione hocha la tête.

\- Evidemment. Comment vous appelez-vous ?

\- Victoria.

J'étais assez stressé à l'idée de voir Yaxley débarquer d'un instant à l'autre. Ne pouvaient-ils pas comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment de faire les présentations !?

\- NON MAIS VOUS NE VOULEZ PAS PRENDRE LE THÉ NON PLUS ! BOUGEZ-VOUS LE CUL !

Ma rudesse secoua quelque peu l'assemblée, mais eut au moins l'effet escompté. Harry se précipita vers le cellier et ouvrit la porte pour permettre à Ron de passer avec Ollivander, bientôt suivit par Luna, Hermione et notre nouvelle rescapée. Je pus bientôt entendre Luna s'exclamer en voyant le trou dans le mur.

\- Oh, comme c'est rigolo ! Le mur ressemble à de la guimauve fondue !

Une fois de retour dans les égouts, je réparai sommairement le mur intérieur. Je n'avais pas le temps de le reconstruire entièrement mais avec un peu de chance, Yaxley ne jetterait qu'un rapide coup d'œil dans la pièce sans se rendre compte de la supercherie. Notre progression était singulièrement ralentie car nous ne pouvions circuler que deux par deux, Hermione en tête de marche, jetant régulièrement un sort pour vérifier si nous pouvions transplaner, suivi par Luna et Victoria puis par Harry et moi. Ron faisait marcher Ollivander le plus rapidement qu'il pouvait, mais le vieil homme traînait des pieds. Je passais mon temps à me retourner et j'étais tellement concentré à surveiller nos arrières que ce ne fut qu'en entendant le maléfice de répulsion lancé par Harry que je pris conscience qu'il y avait un problème.

\- Lashlabask ! Drago, regarde !

Une créature que je n'avais encore jamais vue, était sortie de l'eau fangeuse et avait attrapé la cheville de Victoria qui semblait au bord de l'évanouissement. C'était une sorte d'être de l'eau, à la peau grise et lisse comme celle d'un requin, pourvu de bras assez robustes et de doigts aux griffes félines. Son visage avait une forme humanoïde, mais ses yeux étaient petits et noirs et sa large gueule laissait entrevoir au moins deux séries de dents pointues. La créature devait avoir une certaine protection magique naturelle car le sortilège de Harry l'avait à peine repoussé, cela dit, il ne semblait pas avoir d'autres armes que ses griffes et ses crocs.

Ron lança un sortilège qui fit apparaître un jet de flammes violettes, mais cela ne sembla qu'énerver davantage la créature qui poussa un cri suraigu, nous obligeant à nous boucher les oreilles. Face à l'absence d'efficacité des sorts, je pris mon élan pour décocher un violent coup de pied en plein visage de la créature qui recula cette fois d'un bon mètre.

\- Dites-moi M. Ollivander, est-ce que cette créature est une espèce protégée ?

Le vieil homme se rapprocha tandis que Harry aidait Victoria à se relever.

\- N… Non… Je ne crois pas…

\- Bien ! En avant tout le monde ! Confringo !

Je n'avais pas visé la créature, mais bien la voûte de pierre qui la surplombait. Une violente explosion retentit, faisant s'écrouler une partie du plafond sur la créature qui disparut sous une pluie de briques.

\- Mais t'es un grand malade !

\- Pas de panique Ron, Drago sait ce qu'il fait. Allons-y, nous ne sommes plus très loin de la sortie !

Effectivement, l'embranchement qui nous séparait des tunnels moldus n'était qu'à quelques mètres devant nous et Hermione pressa le pas. C'est alors qu'une seconde explosion retentit derrière nous et cette fois je n'y étais pour rien.

\- Ils arrivent ! Préparez-vous pour le transplanage d'escorte !

Un sifflement retentit au-dessus de nos têtes, accompagné d'une étincelle violette. Les Mangemorts n'hésitaient pas à tirer à l'aveugle ! Harry lança un leurre explosif pour ralentir les ennemis derrière nous tandis que Hermione faisait apparaître le portail magique. L'épaisse fumée produite par le leurre remplit efficacement son rôle car les sort s'interrompirent et l'instant d'après nous avions regagné le monde moldu, marquant la fin de la zone anti-transplanage. Ron, Hermione, Ollivander, Luna et Victoria disparurent en un clin d'œil et je rejoignis l'ombre de Harry sans tarder, lui permettant de transplaner à son tour jusqu'au Square Grimmaurd.

Tout s'était passé très vite et Harry s'écroula, à peine passé le pas de la porte, son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. Je rejoignis son plan d'existence pour le soutenir et lui laisser reprendre son souffle plus confortablement.

\- Et bien, on peut dire que c'est une mission parfaitement accomplie ! Personne n'a été blessé. Yaxley doit être vert de rage à l'heure qu'il est.

Harry resta un moment appuyé contre moi et j'en profitai pour l'entourer de mes bras. Notre course lui avait donné chaud et sentir son cœur battre tout contre mon torse me rendait émotif. Je déposai de petits baisers au creux de son cou et il rit doucement.

\- On devrait se lever. Ron et Hermione ne vont pas tarder.

\- Je pense que Ron voudra discuter un peu avec son frère et Hermione avec M. Ollivander. Ils prendront sans doute le temps de prendre un café, trouver une solution pour prévenir le père de Luna… ça nous laisse bien suffisamment de temps pour se détendre, tu ne crois pas ?

Je glissai ma main vers sa ceinture, mais il m'arrêta et commença à se lever.

\- Désolé, Drago. J'ai, moi aussi, quelques questions à poser à Ollivander. Allons chercher le parchemin, Hermione a dû prévenir Bill.

Je fis la moue et roulai des yeux. Manifestement, la petite séance de plaisir mutuel que j'avais prévue allait devoir être remise à plus tard. Je me relevai de mauvaise grâce et suivis Harry jusqu'au salon. Lorsque j'arrivai, il était déjà penché sur la table, la plume à la main. Manifestement, il venait de poser une question à Ollivander car bientôt, une écriture fine et tremblotante apparut sous nos yeux.

* _Comment savez-vous cela ?_ *

Harry répondit rapidement.

* _Peu importe. J'ai vraiment besoin de savoir. Voldemort recherche une baguette. Je sais qu'il vous a posé des questions dessus. Une baguette exceptionnelle par sa puissance. Vous lui avez-dit que Gregorovitch l'avait en sa possession. Que pouvez-vous m'en dire ?_ *

Cette fois, la réponse mit plus de temps avant d'apparaître. J'imaginais sans mal Ollivander, terrifié par l'étendue des connaissances de Harry. Ces informations avaient été obtenues en espionnant Voldemort à travers leur connexion mentale et personne d'autre ne devait être au courant…

* _Vous devez me comprendre. Il m'a torturé. Le sortilège Doloris. Je croyais que nous allions mourir dans cet endroit. Je n'avais d'autre choix que de lui dire ce que je savais, ce qu'il attendait de moi. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres cherche une baguette capable de vaincre la vôtre, Mr Potter. La Baguette de Sureau. *_

Je fouillai dans ma mémoire au cas où j'aurais pu connaître une telle baguette, mais rien ne me vint.

\- Une baguette en bois de Sureau ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler…

\- Voldemort pense que c'est une baguette capable de surpasser toutes les autres. Et apparemment ce n'est pas le seul…

Il fit la grimace, portant immédiatement sa main à son front. Je m'empressai d'entourer sa taille de mes bras au cas où il perdrait connaissance.

\- Est-ce que tu as d'autre question à poser à Ollivander ?

\- Oui mais… Voldemort… l'autre nuit, il a déjà tué Gregorovitch pour obtenir des informations sur la baguette de Sureau. Il a appris qu'elle avait été volée des décennies plus tôt par un sorcier blond. Ce n'est que par hasard, en arrivant à Godric's Hollow suite à l'appel de Nagini, qu'il a découvert que le voleur était Grindelwald, le neveu de Bathilda Tourdesac. Je crois qu'il… il est en train d'interroger Grindelwald en ce moment même… je crois que c'est lui… dans une prison… Et Voldemort est furieux… Parce que Grindelwald se moque de lui. Il n'a plus la baguette…

Harry ferma les yeux, les poings serrés, s'appuyant de tout son poids sur la table. Une autre écriture apparut sur le parchemin et je reconnus celle de Hermione.

* _Harry ? M. Ollivander est très fatigué. Est-ce que tu as encore des questions à lui poser ?_ *

Harry avança une main tremblante et je lui mis la plume dans la main. Ses yeux étaient tellement plissés sous le coup de la douleur que je me demandais comment il pouvait encore y voir.

* _M. Ollivander, j'ai besoin de savoir exactement ce qu'est la Baguette de Sureau. Vous en parlez comme si elle était célèbre._ *

Ce fut Hermione qui répondit. Manifestement M. Ollivander était trop faible pour écrire et la Gryffondor s'était proclamée scribe.

* _Harry, je te transmets tout ce que dit M. Ollivander. La Baguette de Sureau, aussi appelée Bâton de la Mort ou Baguette de la Destinée, est une baguette particulièrement puissante qui s'est transmise de mains en mains depuis des siècles. De nombreux mages noirs se sont entretués pour la posséder. Comme ses prédécesseurs, le Seigneur des Ténèbres cherche la Baguette de Sureau parce qu'il croit qu'elle le rendra véritablement invulnérable._ *

* _Hermione, dit à M. Ollivander que je le remercie pour ses informations._ *

* _Il dit qu'il a une dette envers toi. Dès qu'il sera suffisamment en forme pour voyager, Bill va lui trouver un endroit où habiter jusqu'à la fin de la guerre. Sinon, Ron voudrait déjeuner avec sa famille donc nous rentrerons ce soir après le_ _dîner_ _._ *

* _OK. Remercie Bill et Fleur de ma part et salue les Weasley. À tout à l'heure._ *

Harry s'affaissa un peu contre moi et ferma complètement les yeux, s'abandonnant à la vision de Voldemort. Je le soulevai doucement pour l'allonger sur le canapé, attendant simplement qu'il reprenne conscience. Si les premières fois j'avais été inquiet par l'intensité de ses visions, je savais maintenant qu'elles contenaient des informations utiles sur les actions de notre ennemi. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que Harry n'en avait pas eu et quelque part, même si c'était douloureux pour lui, c'était rassurant de savoir que Voldemort n'avait pas encore mis la main sur la baguette ultime.

Harry reprit conscience quelques instants plus tard, le visage grave.

\- Voldemort vient de tuer Grindelwald.

\- Une enflure qui a tué une vieille enflure. Grindelwald a commis de nombreux meurtres en son temps, c'est n'est pas une victime innocente. Mon père avait sa biographie dans la bibliothèque de son bureau. Est-ce qu'il a révélé qui lui avait pris la baguette ?

\- Non, mais tout le monde sait qui a stoppé Grindelwald à l'époque. Albus Dumbledore. Et s'il avait gardé la baguette pour lui au lieu de la détruire ? Alors elle serait à l'heure actuelle enterrée avec lui ou cachée à Poudlard… Grindelwald était emprisonné à Nurmengard en Autriche. Il ne faudra pas bien longtemps à Voldemort pour venir vérifier sa théorie...

Il frissonna et regarda par la fenêtre comme si Voldemort allait apparaître d'un instant à l'autre. Dehors, la pluie et les nuages avaient rendu le ciel presque noir alors qu'on était en fin de matinée. Pour l'avoir vu voler dans le ciel durant cette nuit du mois de juillet, je l'imaginais sans mal, traversant l'Allemagne à toute allure comme un Détraqueur, invisible aux yeux des moldus.

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, on pourrait juste rester quelques heures comme ça dans le canapé, tu ne penses pas ? Accio plaid !

Harry hocha la tête en silence et le plaid moelleux qui nous servait de couvre-lit arriva bientôt, porté par une brise invisible. Je m'assis sur le canapé et l'invitai à se coucher sur moi avant de nous recouvrir. Pour ma part, si dormir la nuit ne m'était pas instinctif, ma nature de vampire n'avait aucun mal à trouver le sommeil alors que le soleil était levé. Mon calice dans mes bras, bien au chaud sous le plaid, mes paupières se fermèrent comme sous l'effet d'un sort.

Lorsque je me réveillai, plusieurs heures étaient passées et il était presque l'heure de dîner. Harry avait appelé une feuille de parchemin et était penché sur la table, mâchonnant le bout de sa plume.

\- J'étais en train de réfléchir à la proposition de Rogue. Je suis curieux de savoir pourquoi il insiste à ce point pour nous rencontrer. Ça pourrait tellement être un piège, c'est même forcément un piège… Mais pourquoi prendrait-il cette initiative maintenant ! Raah, il reste toujours cette incompréhensible chauve-souris graisseuse !

\- On peut toujours y aller et observer. Personnellement, en tant que potionniste, le marché aux ingrédients rares d'Ilchester est un rendez-vous incontournable. Il nous reste du Polynectar. On y va que tous les deux, tu prends l'apparence d'un moldu, je me cache dans ton ombre, on t'invente une identité étrangère et tout devrait bien se passer. On trouvera sur place un moyen de rencontrer Rogue si ce n'est pas trop risqué. La plupart des fabricants de potion tiennent à leurs secrets. Personne ne s'étonnera de voir un visage inconnu.

\- Je ne sais pas… comment je vais réagir, si je suis confronté à lui. Il n'a jamais rien fait pour dissiper mes doutes et fait toujours tout pour me provoquer.

\- Je te rappelle que c'est surtout moi qui peux me sentir vexé dans l'histoire. C'est mon parrain. Le seul que j'avais mis au courant de mon attirance envers toi. Je persiste à croire qu'il ne ferait rien pour me nuire, même s'il te déteste.

\- Tu savais qu'il était Mangemort comme ton père. Qu'est-ce que tu pensais ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop, j'ai toujours pris Dumbledore pour un vieillard un peu sénile. Il y a eu la Chambre des Secrets, il a embauché Lupin comme prof, puis Ombrage et il t'a laissé risquer ta vie au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Mais Rogue semblait être un pilier de l'établissement, un professeur craint, mais respecté. Je ne l'imaginais pas commettre des exactions comme le Mangemort moyen. Il a le cours de Potion et pourtant il n'a jamais ne serait-ce que blessé un élève.

\- Lupin était un excellent professeur. Dumbledore était sans doute un peu fou… Mais j'ai toujours vu Rogue comme un parangon du mal. En l'absence d'autre piste, je vais faire confiance à ton instinct. En attendant, je meurs de faim ! Allons manger.

Il bascula sa chaise et je craignis qu'il ne tombe en arrière, mais il sauta sur ses pieds avec adresse. J'oubliais parfois qu'il était un excellent attrapeur. Je laissais Harry rejoindre la cuisine tandis que j'allais libérer ma mère. Lorsque nous rejoignîmes le sous sol, Kreattur avait mis la table et mon compagnon attendait patiemment derrière sa chaise. En bon garçon bien élevé, je tirai la chaise pour ma mère avant de m'asseoir aux côtés de Harry tandis que l'elfe servait les entrées.

Pendant le reste du dîner, je réfléchis à une manière d'embêter ma mère sans utiliser Harry. Comment faire des plaisanteries pour faire tourner en bourrique une sorcière de Sang Pur… Si un mode d'emploi devait exister, il aurait été inventé par les jumeaux Weasley… Cela dit, peut-être que les potions seraient la solution… Colorer ses sourcils en violet ou lui faire pousser une barbe… Même si Kreattur vénérait ma mère, il ne serait pas si compliqué de lui en administrer une à l'insu de tous. Je laissais donc encore un peu de répit à ma chère mère pour mieux réattaquer plus tard. En plus, au vu de son regard, Harry devait avoir deviné mes pensées et devait me soupçonner de préparer un quelconque mauvais coup. Je lui offris mon air le plus innocent.

Le repas se déroula ainsi dans le plus grand des calmes, Harry refusant, probablement à raison, de parler de quoi que ce soit en rapport avec notre mission devant ma mère. Après le dîner, nous rejoignîmes le salon pour prendre le thé tandis que ma mère retournait dans ses quartiers. Harry était bien plus réservé en sa présence et cela m'énervait un peu. C'était encore pire qu'avec Ron et Hermione car il osait à peine m'embrasser ! Il allait falloir que je réfléchisse à une solution sans quoi ma décision de la garder en sécurité ici allait être repensée… Pour l'heure, nous avions bien mérité un peu de détente. J'avais attiré Harry vers moi et nous nous étions à nouveau affalés sur le canapé l'un contre l'autre avec chacun un livre entre les mains et pour Harry, une tasse de thé fumante sur la table. J'appréciais encore le parfum du thé et c'était une des rares choses que je regrettais de mon vivant. Harry lisait en silence depuis une bonne heure, mais pour ma part j'avais envie d'une activité plus légère. J'attirai mon tourne-disque d'un Accio et mis mon disque préféré en route : « Lotus » du groupe « Soen », un groupe de metal progressif moldu qui avait le mérite de sortir ses albums récents sous forme de vinyl. Comme quoi certains moldus avaient le goût des bonnes choses… Mon compagnon releva la tête en entendant les premières notes produites par le tourne-disque enchanté.

D- Je trouve que cette maison est beaucoup trop silencieuse, tu ne trouves pas ? Et puis, toi qui joues toujours les prudes devant ma mère, tu ne voudrais pas qu'elle entende tes gémissements…

Harry se mit brusquement à rougir alors que je me rapprochai de lui avec un sourire prédateur. Dehors, la nuit était tombée, me donnant une énergie nouvelle. J'arrachai le livre des mains de mon calice pour m'asseoir sur ses genoux avant d'embrasser les contours de son visage.

H- Mais… Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de marquer ma page !

Je tus ses récriminations par un baiser alors que ma main se glissait sous sa chemise pour caresser ses flancs. Je sentis sa peau se couvrir de chair de poule au contact de mes doigts froids, mais le frisson qui l'anima était révélateur de l'excitation qui l'habitait déjà. J'étais avide de toucher sa peau, glissant mes doigts le long des reliefs de son torse.

\- Et bien, malgré notre quête, je trouve que tu as perdu en musculature… Les entraînements de Quidditch te manquent…

Je sentis son sourire contre mon cou.

\- Que veux-tu. Je suis trop choyé par mon cher vampire… Mais tu as raison, je devrais reprendre l'entraînement. D'ailleurs, que dirais-tu d'aller à Ilchester en balai ? C'est encore le moyen le plus discret, non ?

\- Hum effectivement, impossible de transplaner là-bas sans y être déjà allé… Et je n'ai aucune envie d'emprunter les moyens de transport moldu. J'imagine que nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix.

Je glissai ma langue contre sa gorge et il laissa échapper un halètement alors que son corps se tendait subrepticement.

\- Drago… On ne peut pas faire ça ici. Ron et Hermione ne vont pas tarder à rentrer…

\- Tu trouves toujours une excuse. Seulement quand monsieur veut… Et si j'avais envie maintenant…

Je ponctuai ma phrase en attrapant doucement son lobe d'oreille entre mes dents. Je pouvais techniquement le soumettre à mes désirs à travers le lien du calice, mais je n'avais jamais utilisé ce pouvoir pour l'obliger à faire quoi que ce soit contre sa volonté. De toute façon, à en juger par la légère accélération de son rythme cardiaque et à sa manière de se mordre la lèvre, il n'allait pas être bien compliqué à convaincre. Je m'écartai un instant pour l'admirer : ses joues rosies et ses pupilles dilatées ne mentaient pas. Je glissai un doigt le long de sa gorge et il la tendit de manière délicieusement suggestive. C'en était trop pour mon self-control. Je repris place sur ses genoux, embrassai ses lèvres puis glissai jusqu'à sa jugulaire. Mes canines saillaient désormais et je les plongeai à travers la membrane de peau qui dissimulait sa veine. Je basculai sur le côté, obligeant Harry à se coucher contre moi. Ainsi je pouvais avoir un meilleur accès à sa ceinture, et donc passer ma main sous ses vêtements. Je continuais à laper le sang qui s'écoulait de la blessure, mais je voulais aussi le stimuler plus bas et au vu de ce que je trouvai, ma morsure lui procurait toujours autant de plaisir. Je relâchai sa gorge après encore quelques lampées. Je voulais pouvoir admirer l'expression de son visage.

\- Drago…

Je déposai un baiser sur sa pommette. Il dégageait une telle chaleur !

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas chéri, je ne compte pas t'abandonner dans cet état.

Je le surélevai d'un bras pour pouvoir baisser ses vêtements et libérer son sexe. Je me redressai ensuite au-dessus de lui avant de me pencher et le prendre en bouche. Le goût de sa peau se mêlait à celui de son sang encore présent sur ma langue et j'entrepris de lui offrir autant de plaisir que j'avais pu en prendre à travers la morsure.

Le lien me permettait de savoir exactement quoi faire et il se répandit bientôt dans ma bouche, son sourire extatique m'informant de l'état de félicité dans lequel je l'avais plongé. Il ferma un instant les yeux, tendant les bras pour m'attirer contre lui, mais me relâcha immédiatement en entendant la porte du rez-de-chaussée se fermer. Il se redressa, remontant précipitamment ses vêtements.

\- Oh zut ! Voilà Ron et Hermione !

* * *

Pfiou ! Quand je repense aux premiers chapitres que je rédigeais en une semaine… Cela dit à ce moment-là je négligeais un peu mes devoirs de prof. Hors de question de recommencer. Après les vacances de noël j'espère pouvoir retrouver mon rythme d'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. Je croise les doigts, mais je ne vous promets rien… Par contre je serais vraiment heureuse d'avoir vos retours sur les derniers chapitres. Je sais que le genre de cette fic a beaucoup évolué donc je me demande si ça vous plait toujours. D'après les statistiques de ffnet, 636 personnes ont lu le chapitre 19 pour seulement 5 reviews… C'est vraiment plaisant et motivant quand les lecteurs disent leur ressenti, ce qu'ils espèrent pour la suite ou au contraire s'ils ont des choses qu'ils n'ont pas bien compris ou qui ne leur semble pas logique. Je relis les précédents chapitres pour ne pas perdre ma cohérence, mais cela fait bientôt un an que j'ai commencé cette histoire et bien entendu ça m'arrive d'oublier certains détails. Prochain chapitre, on va retrouver Rogue ! J'ai une petite idée de comment décrire leurs retrouvailles et j'espère que ça vous fera rire. :)


	21. Chapter 21

Auteur : Lady Zalia

Super beta-lectrice : Yukyo01

Type : Action/Aventure, Drama, Romance, (Humour ?)

Disclaimers : Slash (Drarry). Univers appartenant à J.K. Rownling.

13 reviews sur le chapitre précédent ! Je n'ai jamais lu autant de commentaires positifs sur une de mes fanfictions ! MERCI ! C'est du délire et vous me rendez MEGA motivée pour vous écrire une fin du feu de dieu ! Je me suis vraiment appliquée et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Merci aussi à Yukyo01 pour sa rapidité et sa rigueur exceptionnelle !

* * *

 *****/+/*** Chapitre 21**

La marché d'Illchester commençait dans seulement deux jours et je voulais arriver en avance pour pouvoir repérer les lieux sous cape d'invisibilité. Harry avait heureusement encore son Éclair de feu, quant à moi, même si j'aurais aimé pouvoir voler à ses côtés dans le ciel nocturne, il était bien plus prudent de rejoindre son ombre et rester dissimulé à la vue de tous. L'Éclair de feu à pleine puissance pouvait monter jusqu'à 240 km/h et Illchester n'était qu'à environ 200 km de Londres donc même en prenant notre temps nous pouvions y être en deux heures. J'avais confié ma mère aux bons soins de Kreattur et Ron et Hermione avaient été grandement rassurés de ne pas avoir à gérer ses crises de nerfs. Nous partîmes donc le samedi peu après la tombée de la nuit, par la fenêtre de la plus haute chambre du manoir Grimmaurd. Harry portait une épaisse cape de voyage surmontée de sa cape d'invisibilité. Je m'étais moi-même chargé de lancer des sortilèges d'imperméabilisation sur ses vêtements et j'avais insisté pour qu'il s'habille chaudement. Enfin, j'avais soigneusement préparé une fiole de Polynectar pour qu'il puisse la prendre dès notre arrivée et Kreattur avait empaqueté quelques tranches de pain beurré accompagné de cheddar et de viande fumée au cas où un contretemps empêcherait Harry de se procurer à manger. Le trajet se déroula sans encombre et Harry profita du couvert offert par les nuages pour se laisser aller à quelques loopings aériens. Malgré le froid ambiant, je ne pus m'empêcher de le jalouser. Si j'avais définitivement tiré une croix sur le Quidditch lors de ma transformation, l'éternité aux côtés de Harry me promettait tout de même quelques courses de balais nocturnes. Dans un futur proche peut-être...

La partie Moldue d'Illchester était un petit village typique de l'ouest de l'Angleterre, grande route bordée par des maisons de pierre, une église et un pub qui devait aussi servir de relai pour les voyageurs. La partie sorcière était bien plus étendue et peuplée et les habitants de la partie Moldue devaient sans doute s'étonner de voir autant de touristes affluer chaque année.

Harry se posa à distance du village et je me matérialisai à ses côtés une fois dissimulés par le couvert des arbres. Je sortis immédiatement la fiole de ma poche pour la lui tendre et il l'attrapa avec une grimace.

\- C'est toujours aussi répugnant.

\- Si tu as une meilleure solution, je suis preneur. Moi, je trouve toujours aussi désagréable de voir le beau gosse dont je suis amoureux se transformer en un répugnant moldu grassouillet et atteint de calvitie.

Il m'offrit un sourire, mais la potion avait opéré sa transformation et ses dents étaient à présent jaunies et mal alignées. Je détournai le regard, notant mentalement de choisir un peu plus soigneusement le propriétaire du cheveu la prochaine fois. Je jetai un oeil à ma montre : Il était quasiment vingt-et-une heure et Harry allait probablement rester sous cette apparence pendant au moins deux bonnes heures.

Il enfila rapidement la vieille robe de sorcier et une cape trouvées dans un placard du square Grimmaurd et je dus reconnaître que l'illusion était parfaite. Il avait tout des vieux sorciers crasseux qui arpentaient habituellement les marchés aux ingrédients. Il avait rangé ses lunettes et sa cape d'invisibilité dans son sac et j'avais regagné son ombre avant de rejoindre le centre-ville.

La partie sorcière semblait ne pas avoir évolué depuis le Moyen-âge et était construite tout autour d'une grande place au centre duquel se trouvait une fontaine enchantée. Les emplacements destinés aux échoppes temporaires du marché aux ingrédients étaient déjà délimités et on pouvait déjà voir quelques stands colorés qui avaient dû être installés à la va-vite avant la tombée de la nuit. Le balai à la main et son sac à l'épaule, Harry se dirigea directement vers l'auberge et la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même avant même qu'il n'eut pu toucher la poignée. La pièce qui s'offrait à nous était une sorte d'accueil et ne proposait guère plus qu'un comptoir et quelques chaises pour patienter, mais le feu qui ronflait dans la cheminée devait fournir une agréable chaleur par ce froid humide. Un escalier menait aux étages et une double porte ouverte laissait voir un restaurant encore assez peuplé. Harry tapota la sonnette du bout de ma baguette et le tavernier apparut l'instant d'après, comme s'il avait transplané directement derrière son comptoir.

\- Bonsoir Monsieur ! Bienvenue à l'auberge du Gronian Fringant ! Que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Bonsoir. Je vais vous prendre une chambre pour plusieurs nuits. Je viens pour profiter du marché aux ingrédients.

L'homme dont Harry avait pris l'apparence avait une voix grave et rocailleuse, probablement à cause d'un tabagisme intensif. L'Eclair de feu ne devait pas être le genre de balais qu'utilisaient les personnes de cet âge, mais l'aubergiste ne sembla pas relever cette incohérence.

\- Naturellement ! C'est votre première fois ? Vous avez bien fait de venir en avance, demain soir toutes nos chambres seront probablement réservées, et entre nous, je préférerais encore camper dans les bois que dormir à l'auberge du Niffleur blanc. Ce vieil escroc de Rodolphus Sombrefée coupe son Whisky avec du venin de Billywig. Alors qu'ici je vous garantis un Whisky de premier choix ! Et nos lits sont d'une propreté impeccable !

Harry leva la main pour interrompre la logorrhée du tavernier.

\- Je vous remercie. Combien pour une nuit ?

\- Huit Gallions la nuit, petit-déjeuner inclu, à payer d'avance. Le dîner coûte trois Gallions, servi dans la grande salle entre dix-huit heures trente et vingt-deux heures. On propose aussi des sandwich froids et du potage à midi, mais généralement les clients préfèrent déjeuner sur le pouce en visitant le marché. Remarquez, habituellement il y a pas mal d'étrangers qui vendent leurs spécialités, mais cette année, avec toutes les dernières lois, on espère que ça ne va pas décourager les gens. Vous comprenez, pour nous c'est notre chiffre d'affaire de l'année qui se joue ! Entre nous, les moldus d'à côté là, ils dérangent pas hein. Je dis pas que je suis contre le Ministère. Me faites pas dire ce que j'ai pas dit ! Mais bon moi, la politique, ce que j'y connais...

Il fit un mouvement vague de la main et se gratta le menton. Harry en profita pour déposer vingt-quatre Gallions sur la balance.

\- Je reste au moins trois nuits. Je vous préviendrais à l'avance si je reste plus longtemps. Et je ne souhaite pas de service de chambre. J'espère que je peux vous faire confiance.

L'homme leva les deux mains en signe de défense.

\- Pas de soucis monsieur ! Ici vous êtes dans une auberge respectable. J'y connais pas grand chose en potion moi, mais je connais mes clients. Ah ça, je sais que certains ingrédients valent une petite fortune. Mais je n'en ferais rien, je suis un sorcier honnête, moi monsieur. Et quand vous parlerez, vous pourrez dire, à l'auberge du Gronian Fringant, on mange bien et on dort bien. Ou je ne m'appelle plus Rhys Mitchimney.

Harry roula des yeux et soupira, attendant patiemment que l'aubergiste lui remette la clé. Après encore de longues minutes de discussion stérile et avoir acheté l'un de ces "fameux sandwichs au rosbeef épicé dont vous me direz des nouvelles", Harry put enfin accéder à sa chambre. Je regagnai le monde physique dès qu'il eut refermé la porte derrière lui et lançai les sortilèges que Hermione m'avait conseillé : Un sort d'Impassibilité pour calfeutrer la porte et un Salveo maleficia pour repousser les maléfices. Pendant ce temps, Harry avait commencé à sortir quelques affaires de son sac, mais lorsque je me retournai vers lui, il s'était avancé au milieu de la pièce, prêt à m'embrasser. Je le repoussai avec une grimace.

\- Désolé, mais c'est totalement impossible de t'embrasser tant que tu es sous cette apparence ! Outre le dégoût que ça m'inspire, j'aurais vraiment l'impression de te tromper !

Le regard de chien battu qu'il me lança était totalement incompatible avec l'apparence de vieillard grincheux qu'il arborait et je faillis éclater de rire. Lui en revanche semblait complètement dépité.

\- Mais ! Et ça va durer combien de temps ! Ca veut dire que potentiellement je vais devoir attendre plusieurs heures avant de pouvoir aller dans tes bras !

\- Et bien les effets durent en fonction du niveau du sorcier qui l'a préparé et sans vouloir me vanter, je ne suis pas mauvais donc je crains que tu ne doives attendre encore au moins une heure.

Il lâcha un soupir à fendre l'âme, mais il était hors de question de céder à son envie.

\- Demain nous pourrons nous balader un peu en ville. Le marché ne commence que lundi matin, mais cela nous permettra de voir la topographie des lieux et d'envisager un plan de repli si nécessaire. Je ne veux prendre aucun risque.

\- On ira en tout début de matinée alors, car quitte à reprendre du Polynectar avant le déjeuner, autant en profiter tant qu'il fait effet.

J'avançais ma main pour caresser sa joue avant de brusquement me reculer en voyant son physique actuel. Moi, qui avais pris l'habitude de toucher mon calice régulièrement, ne serait-ce qu'inconsciemment, je commençais moi-aussi à regretter mon efficacité en matière de potion. Harry secoua la tête et alla s'asseoir sur l'unique chaise de la chambre pour commencer à manger son sandwich.

Finalement nous dûmes attendre jusqu'à minuit passé pour qu'il retrouve enfin son apparence originelle. Harry s'était assoupi sur le lit tandis que j'avais pris un livre pour m'occuper en attendant. Mon Polynectar faisait donc effet au moins trois heures. Je n'en étais pas peu fier de moi, mais cela signifiait que nous allions devoir attendre chaque soir que la transformation se dissipe. Je le secouai doucement pour le réveiller et il papillonna des yeux et bailla d'une manière tellement adorable que je ne pus m'empêcher de glisser ma main contre sa joue pour la caresser. Son sourire me procurait une douce chaleur alors même que mon coeur était froid et inerte.

Il se décala pour me laisser de la place sur le lit et je m'installai tout contre son dos, comme pour le protéger de mon corps avant de rabattre la couverture sur nous.

Le lendemain matin, Harry n'était pas très motivé pour reprendre du Polynectar mais c'était absolument nécessaire s'il voulait, ne serait-ce que pouvoir sortir de la chambre pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

\- Mais comment veux-tu que j'aie de l'appétit après avoir ingurgité une telle bouse ! C'est vraiment dégueu ! En plus sous cette apparence, j'ai constamment un goût de soupe de chou périmée dans la bouche, tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point c'est répugnant ! Et on aurait pu au moins demander à Kreattur de laver les vêtements. Ils puent la merde de cafard.

\- Allons, ne fais pas ton gamin… ce n'est que pour quelques jours, le temps du Marché. Si je pouvais la prendre à ta place, crois-bien que je le ferais, mais tu sais bien comme moi que c'est impossible.

\- Pfff, c'est facile de dire ça. Tu as déjà bu du Polynectar une fois dans ta vie au moins ? Tes paroles en l'air me font de belles jambes !

Je profitai qu'il n'ait encore rien bu pour me saisir de son menton et amener ses lèvres jusqu'aux miennes pour le faire taire.

\- Il n'y a pas d'autre solution Harry. Si tu veux, pour me faire pardonner, cette nuit tu pourras boire un peu de mon sang. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Il garda les lèvres entrouvertes, sans trouver de réponse à m'opposer. Manifestement, l'idée de pouvoir boire un peu de ma propre vitae représentait un solide argument en ma faveur. Je ne voulais pas qu'il en devienne accro, mais je savais bien quelle ambroisie le sang de son vampire représentait pour un calice. C'en était presque déloyal de mettre ça dans la balance, mais je ne voulais pas perdre davantage de temps. Lui-même, s'il devait bien avoir conscience du pouvoir que mon sang avait sur lui, ne semblait pas m'en tenir rigueur. Il ingurgita la dose de potion après un dernier baiser, et je m'écartai le temps que la transformation soit complète. Il tira la langue avec une grimace avant de se précipiter dans la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents.

\- Il vaut mieux que j'évite de me regarder dans un miroir. Tout le dentifrice du monde ne suffirait pas à améliorer cette dentition. Outre le fait d'avoir une hygiène déplorable, ce mec doit bouffer des harengs fumés tous les jours au petit déjeuner !

Je rejoignis son ombre en un clin d'oeil et il put rejoindre le restaurant. Malgré ce qu'il avait dit, il semblait tout de même avoir bon appétit et ingurgita une grande tasse de lait au chocolat accompagné de deux parts de tarte à la mélasse.

* _On ne se laisse pas mourir de faim à ce que je vois… Alors que je n'ai même pas bu ton sang hier soir.*_

 _*Leur tarte est drôlement bonne. Et il faut bien que je nettoie le goût sur ma langue !*_

J'éclatai de rire intérieurement. Au moins sa mauvaise humeur n'était que passagère.

Après le petit déjeuner, nous entreprîmes de visiter la ville. Toutes les artères principales étaient déjà occupées par des marchands en train d'installer leurs stands à coups de baguettes, débattant sur la place occupée par leurs voisins, utilisant divers sortilèges pour attirer l'oeil du client… C'était très animé et en cette période de l'année ça faisait vraiment penser à l'un de ces marchés de noël plébiscités par les moldus. Divers feux magiques réchauffaient l'atmosphère, quelques animaux piaillaient dans leurs cages et plusieurs sorciers et sorcières commençaient déjà leurs repérages, de sorte qu'il fallait régulièrement prendre garde à ne pas bousculer une plume à papote et son parchemin flottant dans l'air. Harry s'était d'abord approché avec curiosité, mais il avait rapidement manifesté son ennui en s'apercevant que la plupart des étals ne présentaient que de larges catalogues à consulter, leurs précieux ingrédients conservés à l'abri dans des coffres. Ne pouvant moi-même interagir avec son environnement, je l'exortai malgré tout à feuilleter les pages. Si la principale raison de notre présence était la rencontre prévue avec Rogue, je comptais bien en profiter pour me procurer quelques ingrédients intéressants. J'étais absorbé dans la lecture du catalogue quand je pris conscience que Harry ne faisant même pas mine de s'y intéresser. Son attention avait été attirée par un Augurey en cage sur le stand d'à côté.

* _C'est un Augurey. C'est la première fois que tu en vois un ?_ *

* _Oui. C'est un bel oiseau. Est-ce qu'il est dangereux ?_ *

* _Non, pas du tout. On l'a longtemps accusé à tort d'être un présage de mort, mais il n'a d'autre pouvoir que celui d'annoncer la pluie. J'espère que tu ne comptes pas l'acheter. On a déjà bien assez avec ton serpent..._ *

Je le sentis sourire.

* _Non, rassure toi. Il m'intriguait, c'est tout. Il y a encore tant de choses qui sont évidentes pour un sorcier qui ne le sont pas pour moi._ *

* _Ca me plait bien d'avoir des choses à t'apprendre. Je te ferais découvrir toutes les traditions qui te font défaut. Après tout, c'est comme si nous étions mariés et nous appartenons tous deux à deux grandes lignées sorcières. Tu te dois de connaître tout ça._ *

* _Je suis sûr que tu vas profiter de mon ignorance pour me faire de mauvaises blagues !_ *

* _Voyons, jamais je ne t'humilirais devant autrui. Tu as si peu foi en moi !_ *

Je jouais l'innocence, mais il me connaissait déjà trop bien. S'il l'honneur et l'apparence m'étaient important en société, il n'était pas à l'abri d'une petite plaisanterie dans l'intimité.

Le reste du marché ne présentant pour l'heure que peu d'intérêt, nous nous éloignâmes un peu pour visiter la périphérie de la ville. Les rues étaient assez étroites et les maisons hautes, ce qui rendait l'atmosphère un peu oppressante. La partie sorcière d'Illchester était très différente de Pré-au-Lard et en dehors du marché aux ingrédients, l'ambiance devait être plutôt morne. D'ailleurs Harry dut se faire la même réflexion que moi :

* _Je pense que je n'aimerais pas vivre dans ce genre de ville. Même si au final, on peut habiter n'importe où et transplaner quotidiennement, je pense que je préférerais vivre à la campagne._ *

* _Je compte bien récupérer la fortune des Malefoy après la guerre ! Et avec ça nous ferons bâtir une grande maison loin du regard des gens, avec toutes les protections magiques possibles. Je veux t'offrir la demeure parfaite, Harry._ *

* _Quel romantisme !_ _La demeure des Blacks ne te convient pas finalement ?_ *

* _C'est un refuge tolérable. Mais clairement pas l'idéal pour vivre au quotidien. Les couloirs sont exigus, la cuisine est au sous-sol, le laboratoire de potion est minusculeet le salon n'est pas pratique pour recevoir du monde. Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'imagine une maison digne de nous._ *

* _Finalement tu as gardé ton goût pour le luxe ! Je ne veux pas vivre dans un manoir moi. Une maison normale ça me conviendra très bien._ *

Il souriait en disant ça, m'imaginant sans doute déjà pousser des récriminations. Mais je savais qu'au final il céderait à mes propositions :

* _Et bien nous dessinerons les plans ensemble, qu'en penses-tu ? Et pour l'endroit, nous pourrons toujours visiter divers îles Britanniques. Je suis certain que tu ignores l'existence de certaines d'entre elles. Des îles entières ont été rendues incartables pour héberger des villages magiques ou des réserves naturelles pour certaines créatures trop dangereuses pour les moldus._ *

* _Je n'ai rien contre les moldus moi. Et je n'ai pas envie que nos hiboux se fassent dévorer par un dragon. Mais tu me feras visiter, on verra bien !_ *

Au fur et à mesure de notre dialogue mental, Harry avait déambulé à travers les rues d'Illchester pour atteindre la bordure de la ville. On pouvait percevoir la frontière magique qui délimitait la partie sorcière de la partie moldue. Il devait y avoir des sortilèges de confusion et des Repello Moldum renouvelés fréquemment pour éviter que des moldus ne s'aventurent de notre côté et s'il y avait des incidents, ils devaient être suffisamment rares pour que les suprémacistes n'en fassent pas leur cheval de bataille. Illchester était traversée par la Yeo, une rivière peu profonde et entourée par des champs et des zones boisées, ce qui rendait plus facile la présence d'une ville sorcière, contrairement à certaines villes moldues ultra-modernes bordées par des routes. S'il était toujours assez facile de dissimuler une maison comme celle du Square Grimmaurd sous un sortilège, j'avais tout de même certaines exigences et pouvoir faire une balade en balai sans violer le Code International du Secret Magique en était une. Mais j'avais bien le temps de le convaincre d'ici là…

Harry s'était acheté des sandwichs et avait pris sa cape d'invisibilité ce qui nous permettait de nous promener librement durant toute la journée et ne l'obligerait pas à reprendre du Polynectar pour rejoindre sa chambre. L'air frais et sec n'était pas trop désagréable et Harry eut l'idée de survoler la ville en balai, recouvert de sa cape d'invisibilité, pour pouvoir se faire une idée de son architecture. Au final, la journée fut agréable et sans stress et Harry put rejoindre sa chambre sans encombre et sous son apparence, pour mon plus grand soulagement. J'avais regagné le monde physique à peine avait-il fermé la porte à clef pour lancer le sortilège insonorisant la pièce. Et cette fois, j'étais bien décidé à profiter de lui sans personne pour venir nous déranger ! Il savait à quoi s'attendre car il s'était empressé de retirer les vieilles frusques qui composaient son déguisement et se présentait désormais à moi torse nu, sourire aguicheur aux lèvres.

Je l'entraînai jusqu'au petit lit et l'invitai à s'y allonger, enlevant moi-même mon manteau, ma chemise et mes chaussures avant de l'enjamber. Le regard de Harry était un appel à la luxure.

\- Tu es sublime. Il va falloir que je fasse attention après la guerre, tout le monde fantasmera sur le célèbre Harry Potter, sauveur du monde sorcier. Tu me resteras fidèle malgré toutes ces tentations ?

Harry pouffa de rire en secouant la tête.

\- N'importe quoi, tu es ridicule. J'espère que tu ne crois pas sérieusement que je pourrais te tromper, j'espère !

\- Non. Mais il faudra bien me retenir de jeter des maléfices sur tous ceux qui essayerons de te draguer.

Il me sonda du regard, incertain si je plaisantais ou non, mais je ne lui en laissai pas le temps, retirant ses lunettes et les posant sur la table de nuit. Je me penchai pour déposer une série de baisers sur son torse et pressai un instant l'un de ses tétons entre mes lèvres. Il gémit, m'incitant à remonter vers sa gorge. À cet instant nous ne voulions pas de sexe, mais juste réaliser notre communion. Je ne perdis pas une minute de plus et enfonçai mes crocs dans sa carotide pour libérer son sang. J'aspirai goulument le liquide carmin tandis que Harry haletait, ses bras enserrés autour de mon corps comme si j'étais la dernière chose qui le maintenait en vie. Et oh combien j'aimais cela ! Harry avait donné un sens à mon existence en me rendant indispensable à ses yeux. Notre union sanglante nous plongeait dans un état de félicité intense et pourtant je devais me faire violence pour y mettre fin. Harry n'était de toute façon plus en état de me retenir et il ne fut pas bien difficile de lui faire relâcher son emprise. Je souris en constatant l'air niais fixé sur son visage : si la morsure d'un vampire était une drogue, Harry était encore en train de planer. Je savais cependant exactement quoi faire pour qu'il reprenne contact avec la réalité. Je rapprochai ma bouche de son oreille :

\- Harry, mon amour. Réveille toi…

Je passai ma langue sur son lobe et il se tortilla bientôt sous ma chatouille.

\- Ahah, Drago… arrête…

Je me redressai pour l'observer, toujours assit sur lui. Il était totalement alangui, mais son sourire extatique ne laissait aucun doute sur son état mental.

\- Comme je t'ai promis, tu as le droit à une friandise supplémentaire aujourd'hui...

Il se redressa sur ses coudes, soudain totalement attentif.

\- C'est vrai ? Je veux dire… c'est un peu bizarre. Je ne suis pas blessé. Ca ne te dérange pas ?

\- Bien sûr que non, ce serait bien hypocrite de ma part. Après tout, ton sang me permet d'être immortel. En buvant un peu du mien, je t'offre un peu de mes pouvoirs. Tu deviens plus robuste, plus puissant. Tu as peut-être remarqué que depuis que tu es devenu mon calice tu n'es pas tombé malade une seule fois et tu as plus de facilité à lancer des sorts. Alors bois…

Je mordais mon poignet, ignorant la douleur pour provoquer une blessure suffisamment profonde, avant de la coller contre ses lèvres. Il ouvrit immédiatement la bouche pour sucer le sang qui y perlait et je ressentis un étrange fourmillement en sentant sa langue contre ma peau. J'aurais voulu qu'il soit capable de puiser lui-même ce cruor qui le rendait plus fort, mais ses dents humaines n'étaient pas capables de percer ma peau de vampire. De toute façon, l'ingestion de mon sang l'avait déjà plongé dans un état second et je sentais, sans ambiguïté possible, combien il devait se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Il gémissait comme en plein acte sexuel, hyper sensible au moindre de mes contact. Je le libérai de son carcan de tissu et il ne me fallut que quelques caresses supplémentaires pour le faire jouir.

\- C'est tellement... intense. Drago. J'ai l'impression que mon coeur va exploser… Depuis que j'ai accepté de devenir ton calice, le plaisir que tu m'offres est démultiplié.

Les pupilles dilatées, il semblait encore complètement euphorique. Il restait allongé sur le lit, incapable de bouger tant l'orgasme foudroyant l'avait privé de toute force. Je nettoyai le sperme d'un coup de baguette et retirai mon pantalon, avant de me coucher à ses côtés et rabattre la couette sur nous. Pour ma part, j'étais amplement satisfait, le sang de Harry me procurant à lui seul un agréable sentiment de plénitude. Il s'endormit en un clin d'oeil et je ne tardai pas à le rejoindre, apaisé par sa présence. J'étais loin de me douter que mon réveil serait aussi violent…

Quelques heures plus tard, une impression de malaise me fit émerger, mais j'eus à peine le temps d'ouvrir les yeux que j'étais déjà projeté hors du lit et scotché au mur par un sortilège inconnu. Mon cri réveilla Harry, mais il n'eut pas non plus le temps de faire le moindre geste qu'il était déjà saucissonné dans le lit. C'est alors que je reconnu notre agresseur. Il avait allumé les lumières de la chambre et nous toisait désormais victorieusement : Severus Rogue !

\- Rogue !

\- Severus !

Harry et moi avions crié de concert, mais mon parrain pointa à nouveau sa baguette vers Harry pour lui jeter un informulé et ce ne fut que quelques secondes après que je compris, en voyant les lèvres de Harry s'agiter sans bruit, qu'il lui avait lancé un sortilège de mutisme. Pour ma part, j'utilisais toute ma force vampirique pour essayer de m'extraire du mur, mais plus je m'agitais, et plus les liens qui me retenaient semblaient se resserrer.

\- Inutile de tenter quoi que ce soit Drago, ce sortilège est spécifiquement destiné aux vampires rebelles, vois-tu ! À ce que je constate vous n'avez pas grandis. Tous deux aussi immatures que l'année dernière. Il m'a été d'une facilité affligeante de vous repérer ! Et dire que monsieur Potter est sensé être l'espoir de la nation sorcière, laissez-moi rire… Je peine réellement à croire que vous soyez parvenu à progresser de quelque manière que ce soit au vu de votre incompétence.

Sa voix était polaire et fit disparaître toute ma rage. S'il y avait bien un membre de ma "famille" que j'avais toujours estimé et admiré, c'était mon parrain. Un puissant sorcier, capable d'inventer des sortilèges et des potions, d'un courage et d'une perspicacité sans faille. Et je le voyais à présent comme un ennemi terrifiant, qui avait été capable de nous capturer en un clin d'oeil. Je ne voyais pas comment nous extraire de cette situation fâcheuse. Harry était totalement ficelé dans la couette, incapable de bouger le moindre membre et par ailleurs encore nu sous les draps. Pour ma part, j'étais trop loin pour rejoindre son ombre et paralysé en caleçon par un sortilège anti-vampire. Nos baguettes étaient sous nos oreillers respectifs, mais aucun de nous n'était en mesure de les attraper. Rogue dut percevoir que j'avais abandonné toute combativité car il s'autorisa un rapide regard autour de lui. Je restai muet, incapable de me décider entre lui vomir ma haine et admettre ma déception. Rogue jetta un sort sur nos vêtements éparpillés un peu partout et ceux-ci se roulèrent en un baluchon de tissu qui resta en lévitation à côté de lui. Puis il récupéra nos baguettes qu'il mit dans son propre sac.

\- Qu'est-ce que… tu vas nous livrer à lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne pouvais masquer mon amertume. Était-ce la fin ? Une arrestation sans lutte, voilà qui était un bien pathétique épilogue après ces derniers mois à braver Voldemort et ses Mangemorts.

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise, Drago ? Tu as choisi le mauvais camp. Tu as préféré réfléchir avec ton pénis plutôt qu'avec ton esprit ! Tu n'aurais rien eu d'autre à te préoccuper qu'obtenir tes ASPIC dans un établissement tout acquis à la gloire des Serpentard. Et voilà où tes décisions t'ont menées…

Il attrapa la couette pour traîner Harry hors du lit et jeta un coup de baguette dans ma direction, ce qui me fit tomber au sol, toujours attaché. Je grimaçai sous le choc, mais je me tenais prêt à agir. Rogue avait manifestement décidé de transplaner avec nous, il allait donc forcément me rapprocher de Harry. Je devais saisir cette occasion pour rejoindre son ombre !

Comme je l'avais prédit, il ne me fallut qu'un instant pour me fondre dans l'ombre de mon calice, mais Rogue ne se laissa pas impressionner, empoignant Harry toujours saucissonné dans les draps, sa baguette pointée vers sa tête. S'il y avait un léger mieux, j'étais toujours sans baguette tandis que Rogue avait Harry en otage. Il fallait me montrer patient pour saisir le meilleur moment pour agir et surtout rester concentré, ce qui n'était pas facile à cause de la litanie d'insultes que Harry hurlait mentalement à l'attention de Rogue.

* … bâtard graisseux ! Fils d'une chauve-souris géante et d'un troll ! Immonde connard dégénéré ! Je veux l'étrangler ! Le tuer à mains nues ! Drago, laisse-moi le tuer ! *

Rogue jeta un retard autour de lui avant de nous faire transplaner. À peine arrivés à destination, il jeta Harry et la boule de vêtements devant lui avant d'ériger une étrange prison magique autour de nous.

\- Je vous laisse 2 minutes pour vous habiller. Nous devons parler.

Il libéra Harry des liens magiques qui le tenaient immobile et quitta la pièce. Je regagnais le monde physique quelque part soulagé de ne plus entendre les vociférations de Harry. Rogue ne nous avait bien entendu pas rendu nos baguettes, et si nous étions libres de nos mouvements, il n'avait pas dissipé le sortilège de mutisme pour autant. J'ignorai son agitation frénétique pour enfiler mes vêtements, lançant à Harry les siens pour qu'il puisse faire de même.

\- Dépêche-toi de t'habiller. Tu n'as tout de même pas envie que Rogue te voit à poil !

Je l'entendis tapper du pieds au sol, mais il finit tout de même par s'exécuter. J'en profitai pour regarder autour de nous. Nous étions dans une vaste pièce sous des combes, probablement un grenier. Il n'y avait presque aucun mobilier, uniquement quelques cartons éparpillés ici et là, et pourtant la pièce m'était familière, comme si je m'y étais déjà rendu par le passé. La réponse me sembla évidente : nous devions être dans la demeure de Rogue, à l'Impasse du Tisseur. S'il avait préféré venir ici plutôt qu'appeler Voldemort, c'était probablement qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête et ne comptais pas nous livrer immédiatement à lui.

Il ne tarda pas à revenir, une tasse de thé lévitant derrière lui, et se posa devant nous les bras croisés.

\- Un vampire qui se fait attraper au beau milieu de la nuit. Si on m'avait raconté ça, je n'y aurais même pas cru. Le lien du calice est sensé renforcer le vampire, et non l'affaiblir. Ton père ne s'est jamais laissé aller à une telle vulnérabilité.

\- Laisse-le où il est, tu veux bien ! S'il est mort aujourd'hui, c'est uniquement parce qu'il a décidé de se soumettre à un dégénéré. Moi je n'aime pas la facilité. Vol…

\- Tais-toi sombre idiot ! Il a posé un Tabou sur son nom ! Je n'y crois pas que vous soyez encore en vie en ignorant ça ! Prononcer son nom et des Raffleurs ou des Mangemorts accourront. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à expliquer pourquoi je ne l'ai pas encore appelé.

\- En parlant de Mangemort, nous en avons un sous les yeux ce me semble. Ton cher maître tombera. Et je ne m'associe pas aux perdants.

\- Tu m'as l'air bien sûr de toi. Alors c'est vrai, n'est-ce pas ? Dites moi que ce n'est pas pure fanfaronnade de votre part quand vous avez prétendu avoir détruit deux Horcruxes ?

Je plissai des yeux et Harry me fit signe de me taire, mais de toute façon, nous l'avions déjà confirmé par courrier, je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de le nier à présent.

\- Si tu nous as emmené ici, c'est pour t'assurer de l'absence d'oreilles indiscrètes, n'est-ce pas Severus ?

Mon parrain invoqua un fauteuil et s'y assit avant d'attraper sa tasse de thé pour en boire une gorgée. Il sembla un instant pensif, mais reporta bien vite son regard impénétrable sur nous.

\- Vous êtes d'une telle faiblesse, d'une telle imprudence ! Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de tous les espoirs qui reposent sur vous. Cette chance insolente qui vous a maintenu en vie jusqu'à présent pourrait s'évaporer en un clin d'oeil et pourtant vous continuez à parader sous le nez de vos ennemis comme si vous étiez intouchables. Dumbledore avait une foi inébranlable en vous, Potter. Quand il a appri votre relation, il n'a même pas émis l'hypothèse que Drago puisse vous détourner du chemin qu'il avait tracé pour vous. Il avait plus confiance en vous qu'en moi...

\- Tu parles de confiance ? Laisse-moi rire. Harry était sa marionnette. Il ne lui a transmis qu'une quête quasi impossible avec des indices sibyllins ! Pourquoi transmettre son livre de conte à Hermione, pourquoi un vif d'or à Harry… Si le temps était si précieux, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir directement informé de ce qu'il devait savoir au lieu de semer ces miettes de pain ! Et si tu l'admirais autant, pourquoi l'avoir tué ? Harry était en haut de la tour d'astronomie ce soir là. J'ai vu ce qu'il s'était passé dans son sang.

Rogue eut un étrange rictus et détourna la tête. Pour ma part, je n'arrivais pas à le cerner. Son rôle dans la guerre restait auréolé de mystère. Il changea de sujet.

\- Comment se porte ta mère ? Au décès de Lucius, elle m'a demandé conseil sur la conduite à tenir. Puisqu'elle a soudainement disparu des radars, soit elle est morte, soit elle est en sécurité.

\- Toujours aussi vivante et détestable qu'avant. J'imagine que l'idée de venir avec cet objet vient de toi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet. Le seul qu'il s'était donné la peine de protéger dans un compte en banque. Une chance que Rodolphus ne s'en soit pas emparé. Leur mariage a toujours été une sinécure, pour sauvegarder les apparences. Mais j'ignorais qu'elle se méfiait de lui au point de nommer Narcissa légataire. Et donc, vous êtes bien parvenus à détruire deux Horcruxes, n'est-ce pas ?

\- J'ai créé la recette pour tous les détruire Severus. À moins que la théorie de Dumbledore soit juste et que Nagini en soit un, nous pourrons bientôt anéantir toutes les parcelles de Tu-Sais-Qui… Alors, qu'attends-tu pour aller le rapporter à ton cher maître ?

\- Bien. Drago. Potter… Il est temps de parler sérieusement…

* * *

 **À suivre !**

Mouwahaha je suis sadique de m'arrêter ici, mais je vais faire véritablement tout mon possible pour écrire rapidement le chapitre suivant. ;) J'ai déjà écris 5 pages à l'heure où je publie, c'est dire si je suis inspirée. Je vous dois bien ça ! Alors qu'est-ce que Rogue va-t-il décider ? Vous le saurez au prochain épisode ! ;)


	22. Chapter 22

Auteur : Lady Zalia

Beta-lectrice : Yukyo01

Type : Action/Aventure, Drama, Romance, (Humour ?)

Disclaimers : Slash (Drarry). Univers appartenant à J.K. Rownling.

On approche du dénouement ! Je commence enfin à avoir une idée de comment clore cette fanfiction. Il reste encore quelques étapes avant le combat final. Je ne saurais trop faire d'estimation en matière de chapitre. Rassurez-vous quand même, je suis une adepte des fins heureuses. :D

Pour rappel, à la fin du chapitre précédent, Rogue a décidé d'organiser une entrevue avec Harry et Drago. Bien évidemment, il a fait les choses à sa manière. ^^

* * *

 *****/+/*** Chapitre 22**

La soudaine solennité de mon parrain me stupéfia. Je pouvais voir toute sa détermination à travers son regard d'habitude insondable. J'attrapai Harry par le bras pour lui intimer de se calmer, mais lui aussi avait soudainement perçu le changement dans l'attitude de Rogue.

\- Nous t'écoutons.

\- Avant toute chose, Potter… partagez-vous toujours des pensées avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Ou peut-être le lien du calice vous a-t-il permis de stopper ces intrusions ?

Il agita sa baguette vers Harry pour lui rendre la parole.

\- Vo… Il n'a clairement plus accès à mes pensées, sinon il se serait sans doute déjà aperçu de notre démarche et l'absence de protection supplémentaire autour des Horcruxes nous a prouvé qu'il n'en était rien. En revanche, lorsqu'il est sujet à une émotion intense… souvent la colère… je peux voir ce qu'il voit, entendre ce qu'il entend. Je sais qu'il a assassiné Gregorovitch, le fabricant de baguettes. Et Grindelwald, il y a peu. Je l'ai vu torturer des Mangemorts qui avaient échoué à leur mission. Des gens simplement sur sa route… Je ne pense pas que ça soit volontaire. Il n'a aucune raison de me fournir toutes ses informations.

La réponse de Harry ne sembla pas le convaincre. Il porta son regard sur moi.

\- Drago ?

\- Harry a parfaitement expliqué. Il a des visions de Tu-Sais-Qui, mais manifestement ce dernier ne peut ou ne veut plus s'immiscer dans ses pensées car il ignore que nous avons détruit des Horcruxes ni même que nous les recherchons.

\- Soit. Dumbledore était arrivé à la même conclusion l'année dernière. J'imagine que je vais devoir m'en contenter…

Il commença à faire les cent pas devant notre cage. Lui que j'avais toujours cru d'un stoïcisme inébranlable…

\- Severus, pourquoi nous avoir contacté ? Pourquoi nous avoir amenés ici ?

Il leva la main pour me faire signe de me taire.

\- Ne m'interrompez pas, je vous prie. Dumbledore me faisait confiance… Au point de me révéler comment détruire le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je sais tout ce que Dumbledore savait concernant les Horcruxes, ses propres recherches pour les détruire et l'espoir insensé qu'il a placé en vous, Potter. Dumbledore pensait qu'il existait sept Horcuxes. Quatre ont été détruits à l'heure actuelle. Je suis parvenu à en identifier un cinquième, le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle qui se trouve dans les murs de Poudlard. Mais je n'ai pas encore pu mettre la main dessus car je suis assez surveillé. Enfin, Dumbledore avait émis des hypothèses concernant les deux Horcruxes restants. Comme vous l'avez dit, l'un deux serait Nagini, son serpent. Quand à l'autre, Dumbledore était intimement persuadé qu'il s'agissait de vous, Potter. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous aurait accidentellement transféré un morceau de son âme en essayant de vous tuer seize ans plus tôt. Il m'avait fait part de ces théories…

Il laissa le silence s'installer, sans doute pour nous permettre d'avaler l'information. Cependant, aussi désagréable soit-elle à entendre, sa théorie ne faisait que confirmer celle que Harry avait émise quelques jours plus tôt.

\- Pourquoi nous dire ça, Severus ? Surtout, pourquoi maintenant ?

S'il sembla étonné par notre manque de réaction, il n'en montra rien.

\- Croyez-le ou non, mais j'ai prêté deux serments dans ma vie. Tous deux il y dix-sept ans... Le premier sur ton berceau, Draco. Comme tu le sais, c'est ta mère qui m'a choisi comme parrain. Si Lucius n'a jamais été très porté sur les sentiments, ta mère t'aime. Elle m'a demandé de te protéger, quoi qu'il advienne, et je le lui ai promis. Le second… J'imagine, Potter que vous vous souvenez d'être allé dans ma Pensive en cinquième année. Si je nourrissais pour votre père le plus profond des ressentiments, il fut un temps où votre mère et moi étions amis. J'avais supplié le Seigneur des Ténèbres de l'épargner, mais bien entendu, il n'en a rien fait. Alors… J'ai juré sur sa tombe de vous protéger… et je l'ai fait déjà plusieurs fois. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse vous paraître, Potter, votre vie m'importe plus que la mienne. De ce fait, lorsque Dumbledore m'a annoncé que vous deviez périr à la fin de votre quête… Quand il m'a annoncé le plus sérieusement du monde que vous étiez le dernier Horcruxe… Je l'ai haï. J'ai perdu espoir. J'ai refusé que la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres se fasse au détriment de votre vie. Et puis lorsque vous m'avez annoncé être parvenu à détruire les Horcruxes sans l'épée de Gryffondor, vous m'avez redonné espoir. Vous êtes sorti du sentier qu'il avait tracé pour vous, vous avez refusé ses règles. Dumbledore était faillible, il n'était ni omniscient, ni tout puissant. Et aujourd'hui, je veux croire en vous. Vous allez détruire le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec vos propres règles. Et je ferai tout mon possible pour vous y aider. Bien entendu, je garderai mon rôle jusqu'à la fin. S'il doute de ma fidélité, il m'écartera de Poudlard et les Carrows auront le champ libre. Mais je peux au moins vous aider à atteindre le diadème de Serdaigle. Et peut-être intervenir lors du combat final...

Dire que nous étions abasourdis était le mot juste. Harry s'était détourné pour s'appuyer contre les barreaux, dos à Rogue. Je pouvais sentir combien sa confession l'avait retourné. Lui qui l'avait haï durant tout ce temps ne pouvait désormais plus le faire. Quant à moi, j'étais surtout soulagé. J'avais quelqu'un de ma famille sur qui compter. Je n'étais pas seul. Pour peu, j'en aurais embrassé ma mère pour la remercier d'avoir nommé Rogue comme parrain.

Harry ne semblant pas prêt à s'exprimer, je relevai les yeux pour plonger mon regard dans celui de Rogue.

\- Nous avions déjà deviné… concernant le fait qu'Harry était probablement un Horcruxe. Et tant que cette partie d'âme reste intacte, il ne pourra jamais véritablement mourir, n'est-ce pas ? Mais la dernière fois qu'il a reçu un sortilège mortel, les sept Horcruxes avaient déjà été créés, non ? Et pourtant, il est resté terriblement affaibli pendant quatorze ans…

Rogue révoqua la cage qui nous entourait et je rattrapai Harry juste à temps pour éviter qu'il ne tombe à la renverse. Puis il me jeta nos baguettes que j'attrapai au vol.

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait créé que six Horcuxes à ce moment-là. Il a créé Nagini après. Et seulement dix ans après sa mort officielle, il était déjà capable de posséder le corps de quelqu'un. Tu te souviens du professeur Quirrell qui enseignait la Défense contre les Forces du Mal quand vous étiez en première année. Il partageait son corps et il a bien failli se procurer la Pierre Philosophale à cause d'un certain trio infernal de Gryffondors toujours occupés à fourrer leurs nez dans les affaires des autres...

Harry sursauta comme si on l'avait giflé.

\- À cause de nous ! Ce n'était certainement pas notre faute ! Vos soi-disant sortilèges de protection ont été défaits par des élèves de première année et vous pensiez que cela allait l'arrêter ?!

\- Et la protection du miroir de Rised était sensée être imparable. Mais en faisant apparaître la pierre dans votre poche, vous l'avez rendu vulnérable.

Sentant une interminable dispute arriver, je préférai les interrompre.

\- Bon ! J'ai compris l'essentiel. Avec six Horcruxes, il a mis moins de dix ans avant d'être à nouveau en état de nuire. Mais s'il n'en reste plus qu'un ? On peut détruire l'enveloppe physique de Vous-Savez-Qui et s'en préoccuper plus tard ! L'urgence est de le stopper. Severus, comment comptes-tu nous faire parvenir le diadème ? Nous avons pu voir que les Horcruxes étaient capables d'influencer, voir même prendre possession de leur porteur, donc ça me semble dangereux de le confier à Dobby, malgré toute sa bonne volonté. Parallèlement, ma potion de destruction est impossible à transporter car préparée dans un chaudron en iridium. Et certains de ses ingrédients sont aussi délicats.

\- Pour ma part, je ne peux pas quitter Poudlard sans une autorisation express de sa part. Les vacances de Noël et le marché aux ingrédients étaient une bonne excuse, mais une absence non-prévue serait immédiatement remarquée. Peut-être pourriez-vous venir discrètement à Poudlard pour le chercher pendant que j'attire l'attention des Carrows. Et concernant le serpent, avez-vous un semblant de plan pour le détruire ?

Harry s'approcha de l'oeil de boeuf qui laissait passer la lumière de la lune, préférant manifestement éviter d'avoir à croiser le regard de Rogue.

\- Pas vraiment, mais pour avoir récemment affronté Nagini, je sais que ce ne sera pas facile. Il est capable de se cacher dans un cadavre pour en prendre le contrôle et a un lien télépathique avec Vous-Savez-Qui. Les sortilèges ricochent sur ses écailles… Et puis ça reste un serpent géant à la morsure toxique, capable de nous briser des os par sa simple étreinte.

\- Vous vous en êtes sortis indemne face à Nagini ?! Votre chance insolente m'étonnera toujours. J'imagine que ça ne doit pas être de tout repos d'avoir un calice pareil, Drago.

Harry se retourna soudainement et je crus un instant qu'il allait répliquer quelque chose à Rogue, mais il vint se coller contre mon dos, les mains autour de ma taille. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de manifester une telle vulnérabilité devant quelqu'un comme Rogue, mais je compris que notre "enlèvement" lui avait tout de même provoqué une belle frayeur, et les mots de Rogue lui faisaient plus mal qu'il ne l'aurait admis. Je ne le repoussai pas, plaçant au contraire mes mains sur les siennes pour le rassurer.

\- Et c'est exactement ce que je cherchais. La longue vie d'un vampire doit être bien fade quand son calice n'a pas le goût de l'aventure. Je ne regrette rien et je ne changerai pour rien au monde. Mais revenons à Nagani. Tout à l'heure, tu as parlé de l'épée de Gryffondor, celle-là même que Dumbledore voulait léguer à Harry. Où se trouve-t-elle actuellement ?

\- L'épée de Godric Gryffondor a malheureusement été confisquée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres suite à une malheureuse tentative de vol par une certaine Ginny Weasley et Neville Londubat. C'est avec cette épée que Dumbledore a détruit l'Horcruxe contenu dans la chevalière des Gaunt et s'il croit ses Horcruxes à l'abri, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est conscient du pouvoir de cette arme. Je ne sais pas exactement où il l'a entreposée. Peut-être les Carrows le savent-ils. À quoi penses-tu, Drago ?

\- Et bien ce me semble être l'arme la plus adaptée pour tuer Nagini, parce que je ne pense pas qu'il viendra de lui-même prendre un bain dans mon chaudron. Mais comment la récupérer ?

\- Le Choixpeau.

Je me tournai vers Harry.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Gryffondor a lié l'épée au Choixpeau magique. Si un véritable Gryffondor en a besoin, elle apparaîtra, où qu'elle se trouve. Il suffit de le mettre sur sa tête et espérer obtenir une arme capable de vaincre Nagini.

Rogue maugréa :

\- Et bien dans tous les cas, ce ne sera certainement pas pour moi qu'elle apparaîtra ! Vous n'aurez qu'à faire votre petite invocation gryffondorienne quand vous viendrez vous emparer du diadème. Et après ?

Harry et moi avions déjà discuté de la manière dont nous imaginions le combat final. Harry voulait éviter toute victime innocente et moi je voulais surtout éviter de nous retrouver seuls face à une vingtaine de Mangemorts. Mais il y avait de fortes chances que Nagini soit aux côtés de son maître et que nous ne puissions affronter l'un sans l'autre.

\- Avec l'épée en main, je pense que je pourrais tuer Nagini sans difficulté. Il n'est pas si rapide comparé à un vampire. En revanche, il faudra que quelqu'un occupe Vous-Savez-Qui pendant ce temps-là. Et il est hors de question que ce soit Harry.

\- Et moi je refuse que quelqu'un d'autre que moi serve d'appât, Drago. Je ne laisserai plus les gens mourir à ma place. Déjà Maugrey est mort à cause de ça et George Weasley a failli mourir aussi ! Je ne recommencerais pas la même erreur.

Il avait jeté un regard assassin en disant cela et je me souvins que Lupin avait affirmé Rogue être l'auteur du maléfice qui avait privé l'un des jumeaux Weasley de son oreille. Mon parrain ne cilla pas.

\- Je voulais profiter de la cohue pour tuer Rookwood, mais je n'ai jamais été très adroit sur un balai. Croyez bien que je m'en suis amèrement voulu. Je suis soulagé d'apprendre qu'il a survécu.

\- C'est ça oui…

Harry avait marmonné sa remarque, mais il était suffisamment proche de moi pour que je l'entende clairement et probablement Rogue aussi. Pour ma part, j'étais prêt à utiliser n'importe quel stratagème pourvu que Harry soit en sécurité. Cependant il devait me connaître trop bien, car il plongea son regard dans le mien et je n'eus aucun mal à lire ses pensées : je n'avais pas intérêt à l'arnaquer sur ce coup-là… Je détournai les yeux pour interroger de nouveau mon parrain.

\- Nous allons donc devoir nous rendre à Poudlard pour récupérer l'épée et l'Horcruxe. J'imagine que les abords du domaine doivent être assez surveillés ?

\- Pré-au-lard grouille de Mangemorts ou de sympathisants qui dénonceraient père et mère pour quelques Gallions donc je vous conseille sérieusement de rester hors de vue. Par ailleurs, depuis votre dernier fait d'arme, Yaxley a largement diffusé l'information que Harry Potter était accompagné par un vampire donc attendez-vous à ce qu'ils aient placés des sortilèges détecteurs ou des pièges. Drago, tu dois impérativement dissimuler ton aura ! Je n'ai eu aucun mal à vous débusquer de cette façon. Et par Merlin, cesse de te croire tout puissant. N'importe quel sorcier ayant son ASPIC en Défense contre les Forces du Mal est capable de maîtriser un vampire débutant comme toi ! N'oublie jamais que tu es un sorcier avant d'être un vampire !

Je fis la moue, croisant les bras pour masquer mon embarras. Effectivement, j'avais été imprudent et par la même avais mis Harry en danger. Mais je devais bien admettre mon ignorance quand à la manière de procéder.

\- Je ne connais pas ce sort, Severus. Les carnets de mes ancêtres sont toujours au manoir Malefoy, je n'ai jamais pu les lire...

\- Naturellement, c'est quelque chose que ton père aurait dû t'apprendre ! Les sorciers n'utilisent ce sort que pour masquer leur aura face à une créature magique dangereuse. Mais pour toi, cela empêchera un sorcier de repérer la présence d'un vampire, quelque soit le sortilège utilisé. Attention cependant, cela ne dissimule que ta nature. Tu restes visible et bruyant si tu n'utilise pas d'autres sortilèges par dessus. La formule est "Celatur". Utilise ta baguette ainsi et concentre toi, je ne compte pas y passer la nuit !

Il jeta le sort sur lui-même en répétant clairement l'incantation, et au départ je ne vis aucune différence. Mais en fermant les yeux et en me concentrant pour n'utiliser que mes sens de vampire, je pris conscience que je ne percevais plus que la présence de Harry dans la pièce. Je rouvris les yeux et hochai la tête.

\- Compris. Et concernant Poudlard en lui-même, j'imagine que les passages secrets ont tous été condamnés ?

\- Bien entendu. Mais concernant la manière d'entrer, je vous laisse trouver par vous-même. De toute façon quoi que je dise, Potter ne me fera pas confiance. Et puis s'il y a bien un domaine où il excelle, c'est dans celui de violer les règlements, donc je ne me fais aucun souci pour vous. Vous n'aurez qu'à appeler Dobby quand vous aurez besoin de me contacter.

Mon parrain nous faisait comprendre qu'il était temps de dégager. Je m'apprêtais à attraper Harry pour transplaner ensemble, mais celui-ci fixait Rogue avec un regard assassin.

\- En effet, je ne vous fais absolument pas confiance.

\- Et je ne compte pas vous prouver quoi que ce soit, Potter. Maintenant dégagez de chez moi, avant que votre aubergiste ne s'aperçoive que j'ai désactivé ses barrières anti-transplanage. Et ne songez même pas à revenir ici pour réclamer du Polynectar.

Je ne laissai pas le temps à Harry de répliquer, l'empoignant fermement contre moi avant de transplaner, toutes mes pensées dirigées vers l'intérieur de notre chambre. Par chance, notre aubergiste semblait dormir car nous apparûmes sans souci à côté du lit que nous avions quitté un peu plus tôt. Harry me repoussa sans douceur, commençant à faire les cent pas devant moi pendant que je m'appliquais à lancer divers sortilèges sur notre chambre. Toutes les maisons sorcières étaient équipées au minimum d'un sortilège empêchant de transplaner à l'intérieur des murs, et ce, pour empêcher tout cambriolage ou occupation illégale. Puisqu'ils étaient désactivés pour la nuit, nous étions aussi exposés que si nous campions en pleine nature. Je lançai ainsi le sortilège pour masquer ma nature vampirique, tel que me l'avait appris Severus, mais aussi un sortilège de confinement, un sortilège empêchant les maléfices et un dernier pour nous prévenir d'une tentative d'intrusion malveillante. Je m'étais trop reposé sur mes sens vampiriques en les croyants imparables et il n'avait fallu à Rogue que quelques habilités d'espion et un Assurdiato informulé pour me surprendre dans un demi-sommeil. Lorsque je reportai mon regard sur Harry, je constatai qu'il me fixait avec un regard assassin.

\- Je trouve que tu lui fais confiance un peu vite !

Je roulai des yeux. Harry était toujours à fleur de peau quand il s'agissait de Rogue et ce dernier n'avait jamais rien fait pour apaiser ces tensions. Apprendre qu'il lui devait la vie ne semblait pas avoir simplifié l'équation.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'avais une confiance aveugle en lui. Mais son histoire explique enfin bon nombre d'incohérences à son sujet. Pourquoi il n'a jamais révélé à Tu-Sais-Qui que Dumbledore cherchait à détruire les Horcruxes. Pourquoi il n'a jamais essayé ni de te blesser, ni de t'amener à lui, quelles qu'en fussent les occasions. Pourquoi Dumbledore avait une confiance absolue en lui… Depuis tout ce temps, je pense sincèrement que Rogue était l'espion de Dumbledore. C'est un maître en Occlumancie, le seul capable de tenir ce rôle.

\- Tu l'admires…

\- C'est mon parrain, Harry. Rogue a toujours été ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une figure paternelle. Alors évidemment que j'aime l'idée qu'il soit dans notre camp. Sinon comment expliques-tu qu'il nous ait informé du Tabou ? Qu'il nous ait laissé partir comme ça ! Pourquoi prendrait-il ce risque ? Je sais que tu le détestes. Mais il faut que tu acceptes que les gens ne soient pas tout blanc ou tout noir. Je pense qu'il désire sincèrement la mort de Tu-Sais-Qui. On peut rester prudent, de toute façon je n'ai jamais compté mettre notre vie entre ses mains. Mais toi-même, tu avais sérieusement envisagé la possibilité qu'il y ait un Horcruxe à Poudlard. Ce serait absurde d'ignorer son offre.

Il soupira et s'assit sur le lit avant de se laisser tomber en arrière, les bras en croix, les yeux fixés vers le plafond.

\- J'imagine que tu as raison. Nous en parlerons demain à Ron et Hermione.

\- Nous avons réservé la chambre pour trois nuits et le marché aux ingrédients rare débute véritablement demain. J'ai vraiment envie de voir ce que je peux y trouver d'intéressant. Nous n'aurons qu'à rentrer dans la nuit de lundi à mardi. Tu peux te rendormir, je resterais dorénavant attentif les nuits pour te surveiller.

\- Tu ne dormiras plus avec moi ?

Nul besoin du lien pour voir la déception sur son visage. Je m'assis à ses côtés.

\- Un vampire n'a besoin que de quelques heures de sommeil, de préférence en journée. Il est plus prudent que je reste éveillé pendant la nuit. Mais je resterai à tes côtés.

Je caressai son visage, remettant une mèche de cheveux rebelles derrière son oreille avant de l'embrasser. Harry était mon univers. Il n'était plus question que je laisse la moindre faille à l'ennemi alors que la fin était si proche.

Le lendemain matin, je laissai Harry dormir tout son soûl. Il devait être épuisé par les émotions de la nuit car il ne se réveilla qu'aux alentours de midi. Après une bonne douche, il avala la dose de Polynectar d'une traite puis alla se brosser les dents avant de rejoindre le restaurant de l'auberge.

* _N'oublie pas que tu es sensé être un fabricant de potions. Essaye de paraître un peu attentif car il y aura probablement des partisans de Voldemort dans la foule._ *

* _Je sais Drago, ne t'inquiètes pas, je connais mon rôle. J'espère que tu vas trouver des choses utiles. Tu as une idée des potions que tu voudrais faire ?_ *

* _Vaguement, mais j'ai bouquiné mon compendium des ingrédients pendant que tu dormais. Nous avons encore un peu de marge niveau Gallions, ça ne te dérange pas si je fais quelques expériences, j'espère ? J'ai réussi à inventer une potion, je ne compte pas m'arrêter là !_ *

Harry haussa les épaules, par réflexe, ce qui devait sans doute sembler étrange pour un observateur extérieur étant donné qu'il était seul à sa table.

* _Fais-donc. Tant que tu ne vides pas notre bourse. Il faut garder un peu de marge au cas où on en aurait besoin. Même si Kreattur nous procure à manger gratuitement, il faut éviter d'aller retirer de l'argent tant que les Mangemorts surveillent aussi étroitement Gringotts._ *

Heureusement que certains gobelins pouvaient se montrer arrangeants, notamment en entendant le nom de Harry Potter. Ils détestaient les Mangemorts, ce qui nous avait permis d'aller prélever plusieurs centaines de Gallions avec l'aide de Kreattur. Il nous en restait près de trois cent, mais je savais que certains ingrédients valaient une petite fortune et j'allais fatalement devoir faire des choix. Mes lectures nocturnes m'avaient donné quelques idées que je comptais bien mettre en pratique…

Le ciel était ensoleillé et la journée fut agréable. Nous avions bien repéré un représentant du Ministère accompagné de gardes du corps, mais il n'accorda aucune attention à Harry et semblait plutôt occupé à vérifier qu'aucun ingrédient illégal n'était en vente sur les étals.

Harry fit, sous ma consigne, l'achat de quelques ingrédients intéressants, notamment une peau d'Orycterope chameleon et une défense de Monoceros arboricole en poudre pour une somme raisonnable. J'avais dans l'idée de créer une nouvelle gamme de potion de protection et je comptais exploiter les défenses magiques naturelles de ces deux créatures. Rien n'était trop cher ni trop complexe si cela pouvait permettre d'assurer la sécurité de Harry.

Nous profitâmes qu'il ait repris une seconde dose de Polynectar au cours de l'après-midi pour prendre notre temps, Harry profitant d'un solide dîner au restaurant de l'hôtel avant de récupérer nos affaires et rendre la clé au gérant. La nuit était déjà bien avancée lorsqu'il s'envola depuis Illchester et il atteignit le square Grimmaurd aux alentours de minuit. Hermione était encore éveillée et nous accueillit en chemise de nuit et robe de chambre. Elle semblait en pleine lecture tandis que Ron s'était assoupi sur un canapé du salon.

\- Harry, Drago ! Vous avez fait un bon séjour ? Vous avez pu rencontrer Rogue ?

Je levais mes mains pour lui signifier de modérer son enthousiasme.

\- Holà doucement, tu attaques tout de suite les sujets qui fâchent. Ça peut attendre demain peut-être ?

Elle sourit doucement, comprenant en voyant Harry qu'il ne s'était pas encore fait à l'idée d'utiliser les informations que Rogue nous avait fournies. Mes trois camarades allèrent donc se coucher, quand à moi, je profitai de la protection assurée par la demeure Black pour laisser Harry dormir seul et rejoindre mon laboratoire. J'avais plusieurs heures devant moi pour débuter mes expérimentations en toute tranquillité et cela me mettait d'excellente humeur !

La nuit durant, je pesai, coupai, touillai mes divers ingrédients tout en rêvant de la chute de Voldemort. Le laboratoire Black était définitivement trop petit pour une pratique intensive. J'avais réussi à installer pas moins de trois chaudrons différents et les vapeurs bouillonnantes rendaient l'atmosphère étouffante, mais j'étais bien décidé à créer une potion ou un onguent capable de protéger son utilisateur des sortilèges… Je connaissais l'existence de diverses potions de protection, comme la potion Pare-feu et celle protégeant des dégâts du froid. Il y avait de nombreuses potions utilisées en médicomagie pour ralentir ou stopper les dégâts d'un maléfice précis. Mais moi je voulais quelque chose de préventif, qui rende la peau de l'utilisateur aussi insensible que celle d'un dragon…

Aux alentours de six heures du matin, j'admirais les résultats de mes premiers essais : Le premier chaudron contenait une épaisse pâte bleue ciel à base de champignons des Steppes arides d'Australie, d'écailles de Magyar à Pointes réduites en poudre à coups de marteau grâce à ma force vampirique, de tentacules de Murlap et de diverses plantes magiques. Pour le second qui contenait un liquide vert sombre, les ingrédients actifs étaient une infusion de peau l'Oryctérope chameleon, le jus d'un bulbe de Gloire des Neiges, une coquille d'œuf d'Occamy en poudre et du sirop d'ellébore. Quand au contenu du troisième chaudron qui avait pris une couleur rouge vif, il contenait la fameuse poudre de défense de Monoceros arboricole, un crin de licorne infusé dans du sang de Womatou, une racine de raifort hachée menue et de la bile de tatou. L'expérimentation était hasardeuse et je n'aurais aucun moyen d'en connaître l'efficacité à moins de les tester. Je songeai avec un sourire mauvais aux deux Mangemorts en poste dans la rue, mais si la disparition de deux veilleurs quelques semaines plus tôt ne semblait pas avoir attiré l'attention, il n'allait pas non plus falloir que je tente trop notre chance. J'allais plutôt en capturer trois autres au Chemin de Traverse par exemple…

J'attendis que tout le monde soit réuni pour le petit déjeuner pour exposer mon idée. Comme je m'en doutais, ma mère resta stoïque, Harry était dépité, Ron devint livide, quant à Hermione elle se leva d'un coup, me regardant comme si je venais d'annoncer un projet particulièrement aberrant.

\- Non mais ça va pas ! C'est totalement immoral ! On ne va tout de même pas faire ça ! Harry, dis quelque chose !

Harry souffla sur sa tasse de thé pour se donner contenance. Je le connaissais assez pour savoir qu'il n'avait aucune envie de prendre parti.

\- Je ne suis pas son père. Quand il a une idée en tête, rien ne peut le faire changer d'avis...

\- Mais il t'écoute ! Il ne peut pas faire ça ! C'est ton vampire, tu peux l'obliger…

Cette fois, je ne pus m'empêcher d'intervenir.

\- Non mais j'hallucine ! T'es en train de lui suggérer de faire pression sur moi en me privant de sang ou de sexe ! Comment crois-tu que le Ministère valide une potion ?! Elles sont testées sur les animaux, puis les condamnés à mort ! Tu préfèrerais que je teste mes potions sur un elfe de maison peut-être ? C'est ce que font les Mangemorts quand ils n'ont pas un prisonnier sous la main. Moi, je refuse de faire de mal à un animal innocent. Un Mangemort, c'est la meilleure solution.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire en récitant mon plaidoyer soignement préparé. Harry n'ajouta rien, levant les yeux vers son amie toujours debout. Elle semblait pensive, réfléchissant sans doute à un autre moyen de vérifier l'efficacité de mes créations. En réalité, la Faculté Supérieure de Potion Appliquée avait mis au point un sortilège pour créer des Homoncules à partir d'argile et ainsi tester les potions en condition réelle. Mais ça, je me gardais bien de lui dire. Ma solution avait le mérite d'être doublement utile. Ron prit enfin la parole et je saluai son esprit pratique.

\- Je sais que Fred et George ont testé certaines de leurs créations sur Ombrage ou des Serpentards. Mais ils savaient qu'il n'y avait aucun risque que leurs potions soient mortelles, enfin j'espère. Sinon, tu comptes t'y prendre comment pour kidnapper trois Mangemorts ?

Je souris en repensant à la dernière année des jumeaux Weasley à Poudlard. Mme Pomfresh avait dû faire face à des épidémies de saignements de nez ou de régurgitations compulsives. Et je comprenais désormais mieux la psychose qui avait saisi le dortoir des Serpentards lorsque plusieurs élèves avaient prétendus avoir été empoisonnés...

\- Je comptais bien sur votre aide, à vrai dire. Les Mangemorts moyens ne sont pas des lumières. On peut bien en Stupéfixer trois dans une ruelle. Pourquoi pas les attirer en brisant le Tabou ?

* * *

Le chapitre est légèrement plus court que la dernière fois, mais je voulais m'arrêter là pour faire une petite ellipse après. ^^ Vous sentez venir le plan foireux ? Je rigole toute seule de ma bêtise. Bien évidemment, il y a quelques risques que cela tourne mal. Mais Drago a abandonné tout scrupule et même Harry a décidé de ne plus se prendre la tête en suivant les plans de son Serpentard préféré. :D Je ne vous promets pas de publier le chapitre 23 aussi rapidement mais j'ai enfin réussi à mettre au point le plan définitif (machiavélique ?) pour vous offrir une fin digne de votre soutient. ^_^ Bientôt le retour à Poudlard ! Mais dans quelles conditions ?


	23. Chapter 23

Auteur : Lady Zalia

Beta-lectrice : Yukyo01

Type : Drama, Romance essentiellement, un peu Humour. ^^

Disclaimers : Slash (Drarry). Univers appartenant à J.K. Rownling. Je rappelle que le rating M est justifié, m'enfin au chapitre 23, est-ce vraiment nécessaire de le préciser ? 😋😅 Merci aux revieweurs fidèles qui prennent le temps de m'écrire un petit mot. Ca me fait vraiment plaisir !

Rappel du chapitre précédent : Drago vient-il de perdre tout sens de la prudence et de proférer l'idée la plus foireuse de sa vie ?

Alors je voulais faire une ellipse et finalement non on reprend directement là où on s'était arrêté. Ce sont les aléas de l'inspiration. 😁(Ca m'apprendra à attendre autant de temps entre la fin du chapitre 22 et le début du 23).

* * *

 *****/+/*** Chapitre 23**

\- Je comptais bien sur votre aide, à vrai dire. Les Mangemorts moyens ne sont pas des lumières. On peut bien en Stupéfixer trois dans une ruelle. Pourquoi pas les attirer en brisant le Tabou ?

Harry sortit de sa neutralité, me regardant comme si une corne venait de me pousser au milieu du front.

\- Euh… c'est juste légèrement suicidaire… Pourquoi prendre autant de risque pour tester quelques potions ?

\- Réfléchis, Harry ! Si je parviens à créer une potion qui nous rend temporairement insensible aux sorts, nous pourrons transplaner directement dans Poudlard ! Plus de soucis avec Pré-au-Lard… Ce serait enfin une solution à notre problème !

Hermione semblait pensive. La Miss Je-Sais-Tout des Gryffondors avait l'esprit pratique et maintenant que ses scrupules moraux étaient dissipés, elle commençait à entrevoir mon plan.

\- L'idée de Drago n'est peut-être pas si absurde que cela… En brisant le Tabou, on peut attirer des Mangemorts exactement là où l'on souhaite. Le seul problème est qu'on ne sait pas exactement combien vont transplaner. Mais on peut tout à fait piéger la zone pour les mettre hors d'état de nuire dès leur arrivée. Connaître l'existence du Tabou peut devenir un avantage stratégique non négligeable. Rogue ne vous a pas donné une information anodine.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire avec assurance. C'était exactement ce genre d'explication qui apportait du crédit à mon plan et cela avait d'autant plus d'impact que c'était elle qui le faisait.

\- Exactement. Nous n'avons plus qu'à choisir un endroit isolé et poser un certain nombre de pièges magiques. Ils vont transplaner à l'endroit où le Tabou a été brisé et immédiatement lancer des sortilèges pour nous neutraliser, mais comme on s'y attendra, il suffira de préparer un bouclier Répulsort suffisamment puissant au cas où... Harry sera sous sa cape et nous autres sous sortilège de Désillusion. On peut même utiliser notre allié Timothy Valhore pour avoir une puissance de feu supplémentaire…

Harry fit non de la tête et Ron et Hermione froncèrent les sourcils.

\- Qui est Timothy Valhore ?

\- Un Auror que nous avons **rencontré** par hasard et qui se montre toujours très enthousiaste pour nous aider. C'est lui qui nous a informé de l'emplacement de Lovegood et Ollivander.

J'avais insisté sur le mot "rencontré", souriant de la gêne manifeste de mon calice. J'avais parfaitement compris son petit manège. Il voulait absolument cacher à Ron et Hermione qu'il avait utilisé un Impardonnable, même si c'était le moins grave des trois. Il me foudroya du regard, mais pour ma part, je n'avais pas le moindre scrupule.

\- Je ne pense pas que ça soit nécessaire de déranger **notre ami** , Drago. Nous sommes bien assez de quatre pour maîtriser un petit groupe de Mangemorts. Je doute qu'ils se déplacent à plus de cinq pour un Tabou brisé donc avec l'effet de surprise, les pièges et l'invisibilité, on ne devrait avoir aucun souci.

Je haussai les épaules, acceptant de lui concéder cette victoire.

Nous nous concertâmes sur le lieu et sur le type de piège à utiliser et finalement, tout fut prêt pour le surlendemain. J'avais insisté pour qu'on le fasse à la nuit tombée, afin de pouvoir utiliser tout mon potentiel. Nous avions transplané dans la forêt de Dartmoor qui avait accueilli la coupe du monde de Quidditch quelques années plus tôt. Nous avions préparé des pièges simples, mais efficaces qui avaient essentiellement pour but de désorienter nos assaillants, notamment des pièges lumineux et sonores. Ron avait même récupéré, grâce à ses frères, une mine qui faisait trembler le sol pour leur faire perdre l'équilibre dès leur arrivée. Le résultat était aussi explosif qu'une tranchée gobeline pendant la révolte de 1612.

Ron supprima toute source de lumière à l'aide de son Déluminateur et j'entendis mes camarades prendre leur inspiration. Même dans l'obscurité quasi totale, je pouvais percevoir l'emplacement de chacun d'entre eux grâce à mes sens vampiriques et je connaissais la position exacte de Harry grâce au lien. C'est donc totalement serein que je me mis à crier.

\- NOUS TE TUERONS, VOLDEMORT !

L'instant d'après, le bruit caractéristique de plusieurs transplanages retentit, immédiatement suivi d'une cascade d'explosions et de flash lumineux. J'étais moi-même un peu sonné par tout ce bruit, car contrairement aux trois Gryffondors, j'avais refusé de porter des bouchons d'oreille. Je préférais avoir tous mes sens pour assurer la sécurité de Harry. Aucun de nous n'hésita cependant, et bientôt cinq victimes stupéfixées gisaient sur le sol. L'odeur de poudre dissipée, je tressaillis en sentant une forte odeur de terre, de sueur et de sang émaner d'un homme en particulier. Je ne pus m'empêcher de faire un bond en arrière en reconnaissant Fenrir Greyback. Heureusement que les loups-garou n'avaient pas de résistance naturelle aux sortilèges sous leur forme humaine, tant soit-il qu'on puisse qualifier d'humaine l'apparence de Greyback au quotidien. Bien qu'il soit toujours stupéfixé, je lançai un Incarcerem, plus pour me rassurer qu'autre chose et Ron mit un violent coup de pied dans la tête du lycanthrope.

\- Cette salle enflure de Mangemort ! C'est lui qui a attaqué Bill l'année dernière !

Un instant de silence accueillit cette exclamation et je pus entendre mes camarades retrouver lentement leur rythme cardiaque après cette avalanche de sorts. Je jetai un œil vers Harry, mais il semblait s'être un peu habitué, contrairement à Hermione qui tremblait de tous ses membres.

\- Greyback n'est pas un Mangemort. Vous-Savez-Qui ne voulait pas marquer un loup-garou. Ce sont des rafleurs à la solde du Ministère et ils pourchassent les traitres et les nés-Moldus en échange de Gallions. J'ai vu un article sur eux dans la Gazette. Récupérons leurs baguettes.

Je désarmai deux d'entre eux, mais ne pus m'approcher de Greyback. Mon instinct vampirique me hurlait de m'éloigner de lui et manifestement Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas plus rassurés car ce fut Harry qui s'y colla. Une fois les cinq baguettes retirées et nos victimes rassemblées, il fallut décider de ce que nous allions en faire. Aucun d'entre eux ne portait la marque ni le masque, ce n'étaient donc pas des Mangemorts, mais bien des fidèles partisans de sa politique. Je comptais toujours utiliser quatre d'entre eux pour tester mes potions, mais la nature lycanthrope de Greyback pouvait fausser les résultats, il m'était donc inutile. Ron serrait sa baguette dans sa main, une lueur vengeresse dans les yeux.

\- Il faudrait tuer cette enflure. Au moins, il ne pourrait plus faire de mal à personne !

Hermione lui prit doucement la main.

\- Non, Ron ! Ce n'est pas notre rôle ! Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes un meurtrier. Ne deviens pas comme eux ! Bill est vivant, il va bien. Tu n'as pas besoin de te venger !

Ce fut Harry qui lui répondit et je me sentis étrangement fier face à sa détermination. Finalement, le laïus que je lui avais tenu sur les impératifs de la guerre avait peut-être fait son chemin…

\- Alors que veux-tu faire de lui Hermione ? Azkaban est aux mains des Mangemorts. Si on le laisse en vie, il continuera à tuer. Rappelle-toi l'année dernière, le petit frère des sœurs Montgomery ! Il avait juste cinq ans ! Et Lupin ! Il nous a bien dit qu'il faisait exprès de se placer près des villages lors des pleines lunes pour faire le plus de victimes possible ! Cet homme est un monstre. En le tuant, on sauve des vies.

La jeune femme avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je… Je ne peux pas le faire. Je suis désolée…

Je pris la parole.

\- C'est bon, je vais le faire. Mais ne venez pas me le reprocher après. Vous n'avez qu'à rentrer au square Grimmaurd avec nos provisions, si vous ne voulez pas voir ça. Vous n'aurez qu'à demander à Kreattur de les ranger dans le cellier en attendant.

Ron et Hermione attrapèrent chacun un rafleur mais Harry ne bougea pas.

\- Je reste avec toi. La dernière fois, tu n'étais pas… en pleine possession de tes moyens…

Sur le coup, je ne compris pas où il voulait en venir.

\- Oui, j'étais en frénésie. Ce n'est pas le cas là… Et donc ?

\- Je ne voudrais pas que tu penses que je t'abandonne… parce que tu vas tuer de sang-froid. Je ne veux pas refaire la même erreur.

Ron me fixa un moment, mais n'ajouta rien. Contrairement à Harry, il se souvenait bien, que j'avais déjà supprimé deux Mangemorts quelques temps auparavant. J'attrapai Harry pour le rapprocher de moi et déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Merci mon cœur, mais ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Rentre te mettre au chaud.

Il consentit à transplaner avec l'une de nos victimes, me laissant seul avec Fenrir Greyback et le dernier rafleur stupéfixé. Je portai mon regard sur le lycan tout en faisant tourner ma baguette entre mes doigts. À part le dégoût qu'il m'inspirait, je n'avais pas de grief particulier contre lui, il aurait été cependant dommage de rater une occasion de s'amuser un peu... Je lançai un second Incarcerem pour ne laisser aucune place au doute, avant de jeter un Enervatum qui le libéra de la stupéfiction. Il papillonna des yeux avant de pousser un horrible grognement. Je fis un pas en arrière, mais repris bien vite mes esprits. Il ne pouvait absolument pas bouger des pieds jusqu'au cou et sa baguette était entre les mains de Harry à des kilomètres de cela.

\- Tiens, tiens… Ne serait-ce pas ce traître à son sang de Malefoy ! Alors petit vampire, il paraît que tu baises Harry Potter ?

\- Doloris !

Je le regardai un instant se tordre de douleur, mais dès que je stoppai le maléfice, il se remit à ricaner. Manifestement, je n'étais pas aussi convainquant que ma chère tante Bellatrix.

\- Débutant ! Si tu crois que tu vas m'arracher la moindre information comme cela…

\- Qui te dit que j'ai des informations à te soutirer ? Je veux simplement m'amuser un peu… avant de jeter ton cadavre au beau milieu du Chemin de Traverse. Si je peux envoyer un message à tous les larbins dans ton genre, tu auras au moins eu une utilité une fois dans ta vie.

Son visage exprima la surprise, juste un instant. J'étais un partisan du bien, il ne s'attendait donc pas à de telles paroles de ma part. Il se remit à grogner, dévoilant une série de crocs. Ce taré s'était tellement adonné à la sauvagerie qu'il conservait sa dentition même en dehors de la pleine lune.

\- Ta précieuse petite pute Potter va crever, Malefoy ! Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui fasse la peau. Et alors tu souffriras comme jamais tu n'as souffert, tu deviendras un animal assoiffé de sang. Ce sera toi qui me remplaceras. Tu égorgeras les femmes et les enfants sans pouvoir t'arrêter en souvenir de son sang !

\- Inflamarae ! Rassure-toi, mon calice est parfaitement en sécurité. Si tu crois que c'est en me provoquant que je mettrais plus vite fin à tes souffrances, tu te trompes lourdement...

J'avais pointé ma baguette sur son pantalon et une première jambe prit feu, interrompant brutalement son rire. Je regardai le feu grignoter doucement le tissu et une odeur de chair brûlée émana bientôt du lycanthrope. Il serrait les dents, mais il avait déjà dû voir pire. Je voulais l'entendre hurler, ravaler ses menaces et ses insultes envers mon calice.

\- Tu es devenu le larbin de l'Ordre du Phénix ! Ils te laissent faire le sale boulot. Ces messieurs sont trop bien pour torturer quelqu'un j'imagine !

\- Contrairement à mon père, je ne suis le larbin de personne et certainement pas d'un sang-mêlé dégénéré. Vois-tu qui que ce soit pour me donner des ordres ici ? Je fais ce que je veux ou juge utile pour mon calice. Ta mort lui sera utile mais avant, je compte bien me défouler un peu. Sectusempra !

Cette fois, il hurla de douleur alors que de profondes entailles apparaissaient sur son torse et ses bras et qu'un sang épais et sombre jaillissait de son corps. J'attrapai une branche morte pour l'attiser et il claqua des dents dans ma direction. Il avait nettement pâli à cause de la perte de sang, mais je savais qu'il en fallait bien plus pour lui faire perdre connaissance.

\- Sale petite enflure... Tu n'as pas le cran de m'avoir à la loyale alors tu m'as attaqué avec tes petits copains comme le lâche que tu es ! Laisse-moi une seule seconde…

\- Chuuut, tu ne devrais pas t'agiter autant. Je ne voudrais pas que tu meures déjà à cause d'une bête hémorragie. Après tout, vous, les lycanthropes, n'êtes la plupart du temps que de vulgaires humains, tellement fragiles comparés aux vampires. Sous ta forme lupus, tu es peut-être plus fort et plus rapide que moi… Mais actuellement, je pourrais briser tes os un par un, tu serais incapable de te régénérer.

\- Mais moi je peux sortir jour et nuit, je ne crains pas le soleil ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'est montré bien indulgent en attachant ton père pour qu'il se consume. J'aurais aimé pouvoir mordre ta mère devant lui, juste pour voir la tête qu'il aurait fait. Il paraît que ce sac de sang a réussi à s'enfuir. J'espère bien qu'elle se fera violer par un rafleur !

Je regardai autour de moi et avisai une grosse pierre un peu plus loin. Je la soulevai d'un Wingardium Leviosa informulé et la positionnai juste au-dessus de Greyback qui loucha dessus avec un air particulièrement stupide.

\- Mon père n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait. Quant à ma mère, tu peux bien espérer ce que tu veux, elle est venue me rejoindre dès la mort de mon imbécile de géniteur. Toi, en revanche, tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir un instinct de préservation très poussé...

Je lâchai la pierre d'un coup et elle s'écrasa sur son visage avec un craquement sinistre. L'instant d'après, le projectile roula sur le côté, laissant voir un nez cassé, des lèvres déchirées et une bouche en sang. Greyback semblait pétrifié par la douleur, les yeux fermés et les poings serrés, tout son corps tendu pour se retenir de hurler. Sa mâchoire supérieure brisée, il n'était plus en état d'articuler quoi que ce soit. Il poussa un long gémissement et je ne pus m'empêcher de ricaner. Sa volonté était enfin brisée. Un sentiment de malaise mit vite fin à mon euphorie et je mis quelques secondes à comprendre qu'il venait du lien. Harry devait s'inquiéter de ne pas me voir rentrer

Je fis apparaître un parchemin et une plume, que je trempai dans le sang de mon vis-à-vis.

" _Ici git Fenrir Greyback, lycan dégénéré au service de Voldemort. Voici ce qui arrive quand on menace Harry Potter. Drago Malefoy_."

Avec un peu de chance, certains rafleurs seront désormais un peu moins motivés à nous pourchasser…

\- Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais j'ai une potion sur le feu et toi et tes petits camarades ont été appelés justement pour me servir de cobayes. C'est bien d'avoir mis un Tabou. Comme ça on peut ramasser des déchets quand on veut et où on veut. Un peu comme une livraison à domicile. Je devrais partager ma méthode, ça pourrait intéresser quelques potionnistes fous…

Greyback ouvrit une dernière fois les yeux pour me voir lancer mon Avada Kedavra avant de retomber inanimé, les yeux vides et le corps soudain détendu. Ma petite torture n'était qu'une faible compensation pour toutes ses victimes, mais j'aimais croire que j'avais rendu une forme de justice.

J'attrapai le dernier rafleur encore stupéfixé et je me concentrai pour transplaner sur le perron de la demeure Black. Lorsque je passai le pas de la porte, je vis Harry en train de faire les cent pas dans l'exigu hall d'entrée.

\- Drago ! Tu m'avais dit que tu nous rejoindrais immédiatement ! Tu as eu un souci ?

Je jetai mon coli au sol sans aucune précaution pour attraper mon calice et le serrer dans mes bras. Son angoisse était communicative à travers le lien et je m'en voulus un instant d'avoir pris autant de temps à torturer Greyback.

\- Je suis là. Ferme les yeux. Le lien… tu peux le sentir aussi. Si tu te concentres, tu peux connaître mes émotions. Tu vois ? Le lien fonctionne dans les deux sens. Tu n'avais aucune raison de paniquer.

Harry rouvrit ses yeux et je me perdis un instant dans ses iris émeraude.

\- Pardon. Je me sens ridicule. Habituellement, c'est moi qui te laisse en plan sans me préoccuper de ce que tu peux ressentir. J'ai l'habitude d'être en danger. Mais pour une fois c'était le contraire, j'étais en sécurité tandis que tu étais dans la nature. Je me suis monté la tête pour rien.

\- Et bien ça aura au moins eu le mérite de te faire comprendre ce que je ressens lorsque tu me fausses compagnie ! Et c'est encore pire quand je te sais en danger. Cette fois où tu es allé à Godric's Hollow avec Hermione, j'ai bien cru devenir fou…

Il eut le bon goût de baisser les yeux. Si je lui avais pardonné, il n'avait pas intérêt de me refaire un coup pareil. Je savais que certains vampires enfermaient littéralement leurs calices pour ne jamais ressentir une telle angoisse et en y repensant, je ne me souvins pas avoir vu ma mère hors du manoir en l'absence de Père. Le voir littéralement brûler sous ses yeux avait dû être une terrible épreuve et pourtant elle restait digne et avait trouvé le courage de continuer à vivre.

\- Et malgré tout, tu as dit à Rogue que tu ne regrettais rien… Moi je crois que je ne te mérite pas... Mais, merci… Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais si tu me repoussais.

Il avait posé son menton sur mon épaule et ses bras autour de mon torse. Je déposai un baiser sur sa tempe.

\- Tu deviens mièvre, Potter ! Ne sois pas stupide, tu sais bien que c'est impossible !

Il eut un petit rire, pas convaincu pour une noise par le ton de ma voix. Il faut dire que je n'avais pas relâché mon étreinte et j'avais continué de lui caresser les cheveux.

\- Alors tu as fini ? Greyback est mort ?

\- Affirmatif. Mais j'ai encore une petite chose à faire. Tu peux me prêter ta cape d'invisibilité ?

Il se recula pour sonder mon visage avec un air soupçonneux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Je n'en aurais pas pour plus de quinze minutes. La cape est plus par précaution, je ne compte pas me mettre en danger, rassure-toi.

Il n'eut pas l'air très convaincu, mais consentit tout de même à déposer l'étoffe dans ma main tendue.

\- Je vais me concentrer sur le lien. Je t'attendrais sagement ici.

\- Bien. Je reviens vite.

Je mis la cape d'invisibilité sur le dos et sortit sur le perron pour transplaner à l'endroit où j'avais laissé le cadavre de Greyback. J'attrapai ensuite le corps de ma victime contre moi pour transplaner au beau milieu du chemin de Traverse. Comme la dernière fois, la rue était déserte, notamment du fait de l'heure tardive. Toutes les boutiques étaient fermées, certaines même définitivement, comme la boutique de Florian Fortarôme dont la vitrine était bardée de planches. Je choisis un endroit, bien en évidence pour ma petite mise en scène. J'attachai le cadavre de Greyback à un lampadaire avec le parchemin que j'avais écrit un peu plus tôt. J'espérai bien qu'il y aurait suffisamment de témoin avant que l'affaire ne soit étouffée par le Ministère. J'invoquai ensuite un second parchemin que je collai sur un mur.

" _Amis vampires assoiffés, potionnistes en manque de cobaye ou possesseur d'une créature carnivore à nourrir ? Voici la solution à tous vos problèmes. Un seul mot : VOLDEMORT. Vous verrez alors arriver chez vous plusieurs rafleurs tout frais, prêts à être utilisés en l'état ou découpés en morceaux. N'attendez plus !_ "

Je jetai ensuite un maléfice de Gemino sur mon affiche de sorte que toute personne qui essayerai de s'en emparer la verrai se multiplier et observai mon œuvre avec un sourire satisfait. Je ne connaissais pas d'autre vampire en Grande-Bretagne, mais je savais que Voldemort leur avait proposé des alliances en échange de sacrifices de nés-Moldu et de traîtres à leur sang. La plupart des vampires n'avaient pas de calice pour étancher leur soif et si les Malefoy s'étaient toujours appliqués à masquer leur nature vampirique, d'autres étaient bien moins urbains. Ironiquement, j'avais réduit des siècles de secret en choisissant Harry Potter. Je savais que mon grand-père, Abraxas Malefoy, s'était fait passé pour mort pour disparaître de la circulation. Je n'avais plus entendu parler de lui depuis plusieurs années, mais je doutai qu'il me félicite pour mes faits d'arme…

Je ne perdis pas plus de temps pour ne pas inquiéter Harry et retransplanai au Square Grimmaurd. Harry essaya bien de m'interroger sur ce que j'avais fait, mais je voulais garder la surprise. À présent que Luna était en sécurité, Lovegood allait probablement faire paraître un article là-dessus !

Ce ne fut cependant pas via le journal que mes camarades apprirent la nouvelle. Le lendemain, alors que nous étions en milieu d'après-midi et que j'étais dans le salon en train de lire un livre, Harry débarqua en compagnie de Ron, Hermione et Remus Lupin. Et au vu du regard de Harry, il appréciait assez peu la plaisanterie.

Notre ancien professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal tendit l'une de mes affiches sous mon nez avec agressivité.

\- Dago Malefoy ! Ça vient de toi ça !

\- Oui, tout à fait. Quelque chose à y redire, peut-être ?!

\- Tu es totalement inconscient ! Tu encourages les gens à briser le Tabou !

\- Je ne vois pas le souci. Au moins les gens sont avertis, ils ne risquent pas de le prononcer par inadvertance. Et si des rafleurs se retrouvent à transplaner au milieu d'un nid de vampires, et bien ma foi, ils l'auront cherché…

Le lycanthrope ne chercha pas à réfuter mon argument.

\- Et Greyback, j'imagine que c'est toi aussi !

\- Tu vas le pleurer peut-être ? Allons, Lupin. J'ai débarrassé le monde de ce monstre, tu devrais me remercier au contraire.

\- Je ne dis pas qu'il ne fallait pas le tuer. Mais ce n'était pas à toi de le faire. Et non content de ça, tu l'as torturé ! Mais quel genre de personne es-tu ?!

Les trois Gryffondors ouvrirent la bouche de stupeur. Manifestement, ils n'étaient pas encore au courant de cela. Je fis la moue, évitant sciemment le regard de mon calice.

\- Je voulais essayer de lui extorquer des informations. Ça aurait pu être utile pour notre quête. Malheureusement, c'était une sacrée tête de mule…

C'était un mensonge éhonté car je n'avais même pas songé à lui poser la moindre question, mais ça, personne ne pouvait le savoir.

\- C'est donc pour ça que tu as mis autant de temps.

C'était Harry qui avait pris la parole. Je hochai la tête, cherchant à sonder ses émotions à travers le lien. Il ne semblait pas être en colère, tant mieux pour moi.

\- Tu cautionnes ce qu'il a fait, Harry ! Il a torturé et tué et homme et cela ne te choque pas ! Où est passé le Harry que je connaissais ! Il y a quelques temps tu aurais été scandalisé par de telles actions ! Même si nous sommes en guerre, tu ne peux pas l'autoriser à agir ainsi !

Je ressentis soudain la rage de Harry et fus soulagé qu'elle ne soit pas dirigée vers moi. Même Ron et Hermione s'étaient reculés, connaissant suffisamment leur ami pour laisser seul Lupin assumer ses paroles.

\- Il y a quelques temps, j'étais encore bercé par les mensonges de Dumbledore, qui me maintenait dans l'ignorance et m'assurait que tout se passerait bien ! Et puis il est mort et j'ai découvert tout ce qu'il m'avait caché et combien il m'avait manipulé. Dumbledore m'a confié une tâche quasiment impossible et je serais déjà mort sans l'aide de Drago ! Et non content de ça, je suis censé affronter Voldemort en combat singulier car moi seul peut le tuer ! Tout ça à cause d'une foutue prophétie ! Dumbledore savait qu'il allait mourir, tout comme il savait qu'on aurait tous les Mangemorts du pays à nos trousses. Et pourtant il n'a jamais jugé utile de nous préparer à cela ou nous donner autre chose que des miettes de pain en guise d'indices ! Il y a quelques temps encore, j'étais comme toi, aveuglé par mon admiration pour Dumbledore. Et aujourd'hui, j'ai ouvert les yeux. Alors si on doit tuer pour sauver des vies, c'est un sacrifice acceptable. Comme tu l'as dit, nous sommes en guerre. J'ai tué Bellatrix Lestrange. Drago a tué Fenrir Greyback. Et je serais celui qui tuera Voldemort. Ron, Hermione. Désolé de vous avoir caché ça. Je ne dis pas qu'il faille tuer tous les Mangemorts. Ils doivent être jugés pour leurs crimes et aller en prison. Mais pour l'instant on sait tous que c'est impossible. On ne peut pas non plus les garder emprisonnés ici indéfiniment. Et ils continueront à faire du mal si on les relâche. Ce serait injuste de reprocher à Drago de faire le sale boulot alors qu'il fait tout ça pour nous protéger.

Je me retins de sourire de manière trop flagrante. Qu'il était doux d'être défendu par celui qui habitait son cœur ! Alors que mon unique motivation dans cette guerre était sa sauvegarde, Harry me faisait passer pour un héros qui acceptait de se salir les mains pour un glorieux objectif. Je me levai pour l'attirer contre moi alors que Lupin avait sorti sa baguette à l'entente du prénom de Voldemort.

\- Le Tabou !

Ron haussa les épaules et Hermione lui expliqua.

\- Il semblerait que briser le Tabou n'ait aucune conséquence ici. Je pense que c'est parce que le manoir est rendu incartable. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous savons ce que nous faisons, professeur. Je ne valide pas du tout ce qu'a fait Drago. Jamais je ne serais favorable à de telles pratiques, et pour tout vous dire, je l'ignorais jusqu'à ce que vous nous l'appreniez. Mais je dois admettre que tout ce que nous avons fait jusqu'à présent n'aurait pas été possible sans lui. Nous ne pouvons pas vous en dire plus. Notre quête est vraiment sensée rester secrète et mettre d'autres personnes au courant représenterait un risque considérable. Tout vous sera expliqué à la fin.

Lupin rangea sa baguette, le visage fermé.

\- Soit. Mais laissez-moi tout de même vous prévenir. Ron, Hermione et Harry. Rappelez-vous que nous avons étudié les vampires en troisième année et ce n'est pas pour rien que ces créatures sont classées parmi les Forces du Mal. Si un vampire fera toujours son maximum pour protéger son calice, le lien du calice induit une profonde dépendance vis à vis du vampire. Tu n'en as peut-être pas pleinement conscience, Harry. Mais ne laisse pas ce lien changer fondamentalement ce qui fait de toi un homme bien. Tes parents n'aimeraient pas te voir devenir quelqu'un comme ça. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. Sur ce je m'en vais.

Je croisai les bras alors que Lupin quittait la pièce et que trois paires d'yeux se portaient sur moi. Je pouvais sentir le malaise de Harry. Je tendis la main pour le rapprocher de moi, mais il se contenta de la fixer sans bouger.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais manipulé, Harry. J'ai toujours été honnête envers toi. Tu connaissais la nature de mes sentiments bien avant que tu acceptes de te lier à moi. Ne commence pas à te demander si tu aurais réagi autrement sans le lien. Certes, la magie du lien a le pouvoir de rendre le vampire physiquement incapable de faire le moindre mal à son calice, mais aussi de rendre le calice plus enclin à obéir aux ordres de son vampire. Cependant, cela ne change en rien ton caractère, c'est bien moins puissant qu'un Imperium et de toute façon je ne t'ai jamais donné d'ordre ou obligé à faire quelque chose contre ta volonté, il me semble !

Je l'entendis distinctement soupirer, mais il finit par succomber aux émotions apaisantes que je lui envoyai et vint enfin se réfugier dans mes bras. Je savais pourtant que la situation n'était pas encore désamorcée. Je me méfiais notamment de Hermione, qui semblait perdue dans ses pensées. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'elle prit la parole, ce fut pour réciter mot pour mot le premier paragraphe sur les vampires inscrit dans "L'essentiel de la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal" d'Arsenius Beaulitron.

\- Les vampires sont des êtres magiques de type "revenant", considérés comme des créatures partiellement humaines. S'il est communément admis que les vampires sont doués de conscience et ont leur volonté propre, leur immortalité les rend distants des préoccupations humaines et la faim peut les mener à des actes empreints de bestialité. Certains d'entre eux peuvent se fondre parfaitement dans la société au point d'être indétectables, ils n'en resteront pas moins des prédateurs pour l'être humain, capable du pire pour obtenir ce qu'ils désirent car les notions de bien et de mal leurs sont étrangères…

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui couper la parole.

\- Tu vas continuer encore longtemps ?

\- J'aurais dû le savoir ! On oublie trop souvent que tu es devenu un vampire et que tu as été élevé par un vampire. Quand on était à Poudlard, je trouvais parfois que tu étais presque inhumain, par tes paroles et tes actes. Tu n'as jamais eu aucun scrupule à mentir ou utiliser des gens pour obtenir ce que tu voulais. Et Harry a toujours provoqué chez toi les réactions les plus extrêmes… et réciproquement. Lorsqu'il m'a annoncé que vous étiez ensemble, cela ne m'a pas étonné, j'étais même plutôt soulagée. Je me suis dit qu'il allait tempérer ton comportement. Mais j'avais oublié que les vampires étaient par nature dominants et que le lien incitait les calices à se soumettre à leur maître. Ce n'est pas qu'une question d'ordre, Harry. Tu n'as juste pas envie d'être en désaccord avec Drago, c'est inconscient. Et désormais, je m'assurerais que tu ne l'oublies pas…

* * *

Drama ! Drama ! Drama incoming ! On n'a pas beaucoup progressé dans ce chapitre. Mais rassurez-vous, le chapitre 24 est déjà bien avancé, vous n'aurez normalement pas bien longtemps à attendre. À bientôt ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. ;p


	24. Chapter 24

Auteur : Lady Zalia

Beta-lectrice géniale : Yukyo01

Type : Drama, Romance essentiellement, un peu Humour. ^^

Disclaimers : Slash (Harry x Drago). Univers appartenant à J.K. Rownling. Rating M

Rappel du chapitre précédent : Drago a convaincu les trois Gryffondors de capturer des rafleurs pour tester de nouvelles potions, mais il en a profité pour torturer et tuer Fenrir Greyback. Lupin et maintenant Hermione, accusent Drago de pervertir Harry via le lien du calice.

Leur comportement vous a beaucoup fait réagir. ^^

* * *

 *****/+/*** Chapitre 24**

Un silence inconfortable s'installa dans la pièce. Ron et Hermione me regardaient désormais comme si j'étais le diable incarné et Harry était pétrifié, perdu dans ses pensées. Je savais que mon calice était quelqu'un de foncièrement bon et ses amis avaient la même candeur de croire que la guerre serait gagnée à coup de Stupéfix. Harry, qui était terrorisé à l'idée de devenir le futur seigneur des ténèbres, se demandait à présent si le lien n'avait pas imperceptiblement modifié son caractère pour éviter les conflits avec moi. Je n'avais aucun mal à lire les différentes émotions qui le traversaient : le doute, la peur, la colère, la peine… Je ne pus garder mon calme plus longtemps.

\- Bon sang ! Il y a quelques temps Lupin reprochait à Harry d'utiliser un Expelliarmus contre des Mangemorts et aujourd'hui on me reproche d'avoir tué Fenrir Greyback ! Faudrait savoir ! Vous n'êtes que des hypocrites ! On ne gagnera jamais cette guerre sans tuer !

\- On ne te reproche pas de l'avoir tué Drago, mais de l'avoir torturé gratuitement. Tu savais parfaitement qu'on ne te laisserait jamais faire, c'est pour ça que tu nous as tous renvoyé ici ! Nous n'aurions jamais dû accepter ta proposition… Nous allons relâcher les quatre rafleurs que tu retiens au cellier. Il est hors de question de les faire souffrir en les utilisant comme cobayes.

La voix de Harry était polaire et j'eus l'impression qu'une pointe me transperçait la poitrine. Je préférai me détourner, les poings serrés.

\- Fort bien ! Comme ça ils pourront amener les Mangemorts jusqu'ici puisqu'ils ont pu entrer dans la maison, le Secret ne fonctionne plus sur eux ! Mais après-tout, faites comme bon vous semble ! Allez donc leur servir une tasse de thé et un bon repas. Je suis persuadé qu'ils feront amende honorable après ça !

J'avais grand besoin de prendre de la distance, mais il faisait encore jour, je décidai donc de me réfugier dans mon laboratoire. Je ne laissai pas le temps au trio de répondre et pénétrai dans la pièce secrète avant de refermer la porte derrière moi. Cette situation avait un air de déjà-vu, j'espérais, cependant, que cette fois Harry n'attendrait pas d'être à l'article de la mort pour reconnaître ses erreurs.

La voix de Hermione me parvint à travers le mur.

\- Il est évident que nous ne pouvons pas les relâcher. Mais j'imagine qu'on peut les laisser Stupéfixés, tant qu'ils restent ici, ils ne représentent aucun risque…

Je secouai la tête et réinvoquai le lit de camp d'un coup de baguette avant de m'y laisser tomber. Fichus Gryffondors ! Si Harry et moi avions été seuls, tout aurait été plus simple. Mais il fallait que ses amis viennent y mettre leurs bons sentiments dégoulinants de mièvrerie. Dumbledore l'avait manipulé pour le mener à une mort certaine, Lupin le sermonnait comme si c'était un gamin et pourtant Harry continuait de suivre leur credo ! C'était incompréhensible. Et aujourd'hui, on me reprochait de corrompre Harry à travers le lien… C'était l'hôpital qui se moquait de la charité.

Après mûre réflexion, je décidai de redescendre à l'heure du dîner. Cette fois, je préférai changer de tactique. Ron, Hermione et Harry étaient déjà en train de manger en compagnie de ma mère lorsque je rejoignis la cuisine.

\- Ah bien, je constate au moins que vous ne les avez pas encore invités à manger à notre table.

\- Drago, ne recommence pas, s'il te plait.

Harry semblait préférer éviter le conflit. Mais cette fois, je comptais bien mettre les pieds dans le plat.

\- Non. J'en ai marre qu'on me reproche tout et n'importe quoi. Assumez une bonne fois pour toute vos décisions. Nous sommes en guerre et nous ne sommes plus des gamins. Je pense qu'utiliser les Impardonnables est indispensable pour gagner. C'est mon opinion. Je ne force personne à être de mon avis. Et contrairement à Dumbledore ou à Lupin qui ont pris l'habitude de t'infantiliser en te parlant de tes parents ou en te faisant la morale, je ne t'ai jamais menacé ni fait de chantage pour que tu fasses quelque chose contre ton gré, Harry. Maintenant, n'attendez pas de moi que je regrette mes actes. Contrairement à vous, je ne me voile pas la face. Les potions que j'ai créées peuvent potentiellement changer le cours d'une bataille et sauver des vies. Si je réussis ce que je veux faire, nous aurons enfin un moyen sûr de rejoindre Poudlard, ce qui est pour l'instant, je vous le rappelle, la seule idée de plan que nous ayons. Les personnes que nous avons capturées vivent en enlevant et tuant des gens sur ordre du Ministère de Voldemort. Je ne vous demande pas de participer, mais ne m'empêchez pas de faire ce que j'ai à faire. Vous me remercierez lorsque nous arriverons à Poudlard en un seul morceau !

Une bonne minute de silence accueillit mon discours. Seule ma mère continuait de manger comme si de rien n'était, le bruit de sa fourchette tintant régulièrement contre la porcelaine. Ron se tortillait sur sa chaise, Hermione avait le regard dans le vide et Harry triait les légumes dans son assiette. J'étais persuadé qu'ils étaient d'accord avec moi, mais aucun d'entre eux ne semblait l'assumer. Bravo le courage des Gryffondors. Finalement, alors que je me détournais pour quitter la pièce, Harry m'attrapa par la manche.

\- Drago… Je maintiens que tu n'aurais pas dû torturer Greyback. Je comprends ta démarche. Mais je voudrais que tu me promettes que tu ne les feras pas souffrir inutilement et que tu ne me cacheras plus tes projets. Comme tu l'as dit, je me suis suffisamment fait manipuler par le passé pour ne pas subir ça avec mon propre compagnon. J'y ai sérieusement réfléchi et je ne pense pas que le lien ait affecté mes décisions passées. Mais je voudrais que tu le prouves à Ron et Hermione. Je voudrais qu'eux aussi comprennent qu'ils peuvent te faire confiance, que tu ne changeras jamais ce que je suis vraiment. Alors, hypnotise-moi, donne-moi un ordre et je vais tâcher d'y résister.

Je soupirai intérieurement de soulagement. Heureusement que Harry était capable de réfléchir. Après tout, même si Hermione avait la langue bien pendue, c'était lui le chef de cette petite bande. J'attirai Harry contre moi pour lui offrir un profond baiser et il y répondit immédiatement. Je glissai ensuite ma main sous son menton pour le forcer à me regarder dans les yeux.

\- Calice. Monte sur la table. C'est ton vampire qui te l'ordonne.

Son regard se voila un instant et il amorça un mouvement en arrière, mais la seconde d'après, il s'était immobilisé, les sourcils froncés. Il me regarda et m'offrit un large sourire avant de se tourner vers Ron et Hermione en écartant les bras.

\- Vous voyez ! Même le lien du calice ne peut pas m'obliger à faire quelque chose contre ma volonté. Je suis resté le même.

Ron hocha la tête et Hermione avait retrouvé un léger sourire.

\- Bien. J'imagine que c'est probant. Il est vrai que le lien de calice à vampire est assez mal connu, il est donc possible que des auteurs aient exagéré certaines caractéristiques…

\- À présent que je suis innocenté… Harry, je promets de ne pas torturer ces rafleurs inutilement. Ils me serviront uniquement à vérifier la toxicité et l'efficacité de mes potions qui sont, je le rappelle, des potions de protection. Sur ce, je vous laisse finir de diner.

Je n'aimais pas particulièrement me donner en spectacle, d'autant plus sous l'œil inquisiteur de Hermione Granger, mais cela avait au moins eu le mérite de désamorcer la situation. Harry avait eu une bonne idée. Je rejoignis le cellier pour retrouver les quatre rafleurs allongés par terre, toujours stupéfixés, et je sortis plusieurs petites fioles de potion de ma poche, ainsi qu'un sablier. J'avais besoin de place et le cellier était l'endroit idéal, même s'il était éloigné du salon, j'avais donc préparé à l'avance plusieurs doses à administrer à mes cobayes. J'invoquai une chaise et me saisis de l'un d'entre eux pour l'y asseoir et l'y attacher. Lorsque je me fus assuré que les liens étaient suffisamment solides, je lançai un Enervatum pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits. L'homme avait des cheveux mi-longs bruns et des yeux marrons. Ses vêtements démontraient un certain sens de l'esthétisme et il aurait pu être séduisant si son visage ne trahissait pas un passé bagarreur et un rythme de vie négligé. Il prit le temps d'observer ce qui l'entourait avant de porter son regard sur moi.

\- Ces cheveux blonds… Ne serais-tu pas Drago Malefoy, le traître à son sang, recherché pour 5000 Gallions ?

\- C'est moi qui pose les questions, ici. Quel est ton nom, rafleur ?

\- Scabior. Puis-je savoir ce vous comptez faire de moi, maître Malefoy ? Par ailleurs, je ne vois nulle part mon camarade Fenrir Greyback, serait-il parvenu à vous échapper ?

Le dénommé Scabior parlait avec aisance, preuve qu'il ne se laissait pas dominer par la peur. Je savais pourtant à son rythme cardiaque que cela n'était qu'une façade, et qu'il ne me faudrait pas grand-chose pour la briser.

\- Toi et tes amis allez me servir de cobayes pour tester quelques potions que je viens d'inventer. Et pour ce qui est de Greyback, il est mort, je le crains. C'est ce qui arrive quand on ne m'obéit pas. Bien sûr, je pourrais te soumettre à l'Imperium, mais je vais avoir besoin que tu me décrives ce que tu ressens, et ce n'est jamais très pratique quand on doit manipuler une marionnette décérébrée. Ces potions ont pour but de renvoyer les sortilèges donc il se pourrait même que tu survives. Maintenant sois sage et ouvre grand la bouche.

Le dénommé Scabior pâlit légèrement, réfléchissant sans doute à toute vitesse pour essayer de trouver une solution à sa situation, et mon sourire sadique ne l'aidait sans doute pas à se concentrer.

\- Si vous voulez me torturer, il y a des méthodes moins tordues, si vous voulez mon avis…

Commençant à m'impatienter, je levai les yeux au ciel face à sa pathétique tentative de gagner du temps.

\- Je n'essaye ni de vous torturer, ni de vous tuer, mais simplement de trouver une utilité à vos stériles existences. Si ça peut te décider, ces potions ne contiennent aucun ingrédient toxique en soi. Dans le pire des cas, tu auras des crampes d'estomac. Allez, ouvre la bouche avant que mes bonnes résolutions ne se dissipent.

Il me regarda avancer avec la petite fiole, mais il ne pouvait bien évidemment pas bouger et finit par desserrer les lèvres, les yeux fermés, avec une attitude résignée. Je vidai la dose dans sa gorge avant de lui pincer le nez et lui maintenir la bouche fermée pour l'obliger à avaler. Il rouvrit les yeux quelques instants plus tard avec un air paniqué, mais j'avais simplement retourné le sablier avant de m'asseoir sur un tabouret, à une distance de sécurité suffisante au cas où il se mettrait à vomir. J'avais aussi fait apparaître un parchemin, une plume et un encrier pour noter mes observations :

 _Scabior, sujet n°1._

 _Prise d'une première dose de la potion rouge ce vendredi…26 décembre 1997 à 19h41._ (Je notai mentalement qu'aucun d'entre nous n'avait pensé à fêter noël …)

 _Aucun effet sur le physique 5 minutes après l'administration._

Je plissai les yeux vers lui et il dut comprendre ma demande car il finit par bégayer.

\- Je me sens… normal… je crois…

Je me pinçai l'arrête du nez, reproduisant inconsciemment l'un des tics de mon parrain.

\- Tu crois… Ne pourrais-tu pas être plus précis ? Sensation de bouche pâteuse ? Mal de tête ? Brûlure d'estomac ? Impression de chaleur ?

\- Euh… rien de tout ça. J'ai des fourmis dans les mains par contre…

\- Hors de question que je te détache, ne rêve pas. Bien… Absence de toxicité manifeste donc. Diffindo !

Mon sujet qui poussa un cri strident au moment où le sortilège entailla sa joue. Je n'avais mis que le tier de ma puissance dans ce sort et la coupure était bénigne, mais le résultat était suffisamment parlant : Manifestement, la potion ne fonctionnait pas comme je l'avais prévu. Je soignai Scabior d'un Episkey avant de consulter mes notes. Quelque chose parmi les ingrédients actifs devait nuire à l'alchimie de l'ensemble… Peut-être la racine de raifort aurait dû être séchée et infusée au lieu d'être hachée fraîche… Ou peut-être le sang de Womatou pouvait-il être remplacé par de l'huile essentielle de Mandragore… L'art des potions était un véritable casse-tête avec de multiples paramètres à prendre en compte et un nombre infini de combinaisons. Chaque ingrédient pouvait être ajouté frais, séché, haché, réduit en poudre, infusé ou distillé. Mais quelle satisfaction lorsque les pièces du puzzle s'emboitaient parfaitement pour créer la potion attendue ! Pour l'heure en tout cas, je pouvais mettre de côté la potion rouge. Heureusement que mon cobaye avait eu la jugeotte de se taire pendant ma réflexion. J'avais besoin qu'il soit en état de parler, mais j'avais aussi trois autres sujets de test potentiels… Je relevai la tête de mes notes pour reporter mon regard sur Scabior et j'eus besoin de toute mon éducation Malefoy pour rester stoïque. Le rafleur avait désormais la peau recouverte d'écailles et il ne semblait même pas s'en être aperçu !

\- Est-ce que vous allez encore avoir besoin de moi, maître Malefoy ?

Cet homme n'avait décidément pas la moindre fierté. Cela dit la vision d'un tatou humain m'appelant « maître Malefoy » eut raison de mes dernières barrières et j'explosai de rire sous le regard ahuri de mon sujet d'expérience toujours attaché à sa chaise. Mon rire ne tarda pas à attirer les trois Gryffondors de la pièce d'à côté, et Ron et Harry se joignirent à moi tandis que Hermione posait ses mains sur ses hanches à la manière de la mère Weasley.  
\- Drago, j'espère que tu comptes faire quelque chose pour lui rendre son apparence normale !

\- Quoi ? Comment ça mon apparence normale ? Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a fait ? Dites-le-moi ?!

\- Oh, n'exagérons rien ! Moi je trouve qu'il y a plutôt gagné au change… Mais si les effets ne se dissipent pas d'eux-mêmes, je fabriquerais un antidote, promis !

Ron peinait encore à se calmer et Harry s'était retourné pour s'extraire de cette vision désopilante. Scabior tourna son regard successivement vers chacun d'entre nous dans l'espoir que quelqu'un consente à l'informer sur sa situation, mais même Hermione refusait de le regarder dans les yeux de peur de succomber à l'hilarité ambiante.

\- Maître Malefoy ! Maître Malefoy ! Je vous en supplie, ne me laissez pas comme ça !

Je finis par lui jeter un Stupefix avant d'invoquer un drap pour le recouvrir. Il était hors d'usage pour le moment et je comptais bien tester la potion verte avant de retourner dans mon laboratoire.

\- On peut savoir ce que tu lui as fait pour qu'il t'appelle « maître Malefoy », Drago ?

C'était Harry qui avait posé la question, tandis que Ron et Hermione avaient quitté la pièce et je lui offris un sourire charmeur.

\- Que veux-tu, il a tout de suite reconnu ma grandeur et m'a spontanément prêté allégeance ! Plus sérieusement, je n'ai rien fait, ce gars a simplement moins de fierté qu'un elfe de maison.

Il pouffa et commença à suivre ses amis, mais je l'attrapai par le poignet pour l'attirer vers moi afin de l'embrasser et il se laissa faire. Ses deux camarades partis et les rafleurs stupéfixés, je profitai de cette intimité pour le plaquer contre le mur, commençant à glisser ma main sous son t-shirt alors que ma langue continuait d'explorer sa bouche. Il gémit doucement, me donnant envie de plus.

\- Drago… Pas ici… Et pas maintenant. Tout à l'heure, quand tu auras terminé… je préférerais faire ça dans un lit...

Je le libérai de mon étreinte après un dernier baiser, ne cherchant pas à argumenter.

\- D'accord. Mais tu n'as pas intérêt d'être endormi d'ici là.

\- À toi de ne pas me faire trop attendre… Et puis on attrape vite froid quand on est nu !

Il s'échappa en un clin d'œil avec son sourire aguicheur. Il était encore tôt et je savais qu'il n'irait pas se coucher tout de suite. Je pouvais donc au moins tester une deuxième potion. J'allongeai Scabior au sol, toujours recouvert du drap, pour libérer la chaise et installai un deuxième rafleur de la même manière, solidement attaché, avant de lui faire reprendre ses esprits. L'homme avait le visage bardé de cicatrices, des cheveux clairs très courts et sentait la crasse et le sang. Il papillonna des yeux, portant immédiatement son regard sur moi.

\- Je vois… C'est fini pour moi, c'est ça ? J'imagine qu'il fallait bien que la roue tourne…

\- Tu peux encore t'en sortir. À toi de te montrer obéissant si tu ne veux pas terminer comme tes amis Greyback et Scabior… Alors, quel est ton nom… À moins que tu ne préfères que je t'appelle « Sujet n°3 » ?

Je souris sadiquement, laissant apparaître mes canines proéminentes et j'avais désigné le drap duquel dépassaient les bottes de Scabior. Mon nouveau cobaye n'était pas suffisamment proche pour percevoir la différence entre stupéfixé ou mort et un peu de pression ne pouvait que l'inciter à se montrer plus docile. Il eut un regard d'effroi et se mit à hocher la tête frénétiquement, apparemment incapable d'ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre. J'ignorais si Greyback était le chef de ce petit groupe, mais manifestement, savoir que le lycanthrope était mort leur faisait beaucoup d'effet. J'administrai une dose de la potion verte et suivit les mêmes étapes que précédemment. Il semblait bien moins dégourdi que Scabior et je dus même lui lancer un sortilège de diagnostic pour déterminer si la potion n'avait pas d'effet secondaire indésirable.

\- Sujet n°3 ! Tu as intérêt à parler sinon je te plonge sous Imperium !

\- Nonnonrienàdirej'veuxpascrevermatatam'avaitprevenuquejefiniraiscommeçaa

Il m'avait répondu par une litanie de mots sans aucun sens et je regrettai le sang froid de mon premier cobaye. Celui-là semblait avoir totalement succombé à l'angoisse d'une mort imminente… Je décidai de lui assener une bonne gifle pour le calmer et il cessa tout d'un coup sa logorrhée.

\- Ecoute moi bien, Sujet n°3. Si tu es un gentil garçon, je ne te tuerais pas. Tout ce que je te demande c'est de me dire ce que tu ressens. Est-ce clair ?

\- Oui monsieur.

\- Bien. Voyons. Ça fait cinq minutes que je t'ai fait boire la potion. Diffindo !

Le cobaye se mit à hurler, bien qu'aucune entaille ne soit apparue sur son visage. Mon sort avait pourtant touché ma cible, sans aucun doute possible. Je m'approchai pour l'observer plus attentivement. Sa tête était intacte, mais alors que je palpais son front sans ménagement, il eut un mouvement de recul.

\- Ah ! Tu me fais mal, grosse brute !

Je le fusillai du regard pour qu'il repasse au vouvoiement.

\- Le sortilège ne t'a pas blessé pourtant. Que ressens-tu ?

\- Une coupure… Vous m'avez jeté un Diffindo ! Je connais ce sort ! Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de secouer la tête avec un air énervé. Cet imbécile avait senti le sort le toucher et l'effet placebo avait fait le reste. J'allais devoir jeter mes prochains sorts en informulé si je voulais pouvoir en étudier les effets sans qu'il ne puisse fausser mes résultats. Je me plaçai derrière lui pour qu'il ne puisse pas me voir et lui jetai cette fois un maléfice cuisant et encore une fois, rien ne se passa.

Il était encore trop tôt pour crier victoire, mais c'était déjà un signe positif. Maintenant, il allait falloir que je calcule combien de temps la potion faisait effet et la puissance des sorts qu'elle pouvait absorber.

\- Sujet n°3, répond à mes questions. Combien pèses-tu ? As-tu des créatures magiques dans tes ancêtres ?

\- 73 kg, monsieur ! Et que des sangs purs ! Personne ne fornique avec des saloperies dans ma famille moi, monsieur !

Je grinçai des dents et lui jeta un sortilège de Folloreille qui resta lui aussi sans effets, de même qu'un Oscausi dix minutes plus tard. Je finis par regagner ma chaise, jetant un Rictusempra au bout de vingt minutes qui plongea cette fois le rafleur dans une crise de fou rire incontrôlable.

\- Et bien ! Trente minutes d'efficacité, c'est clairement insuffisant pour ce qu'on a à faire…

Il allait falloir que je revoie la formule, mais pour l'heure, une activité bien plus agréable m'attendait à l'étage… Je décidai de replonger mon sujet n°3 sous stupéfixion avant de quitter la pièce avec mes précieuses prises de notes. Mes potions pouvaient attendre, contrairement à mon calice.

Je rejoignis rapidement le troisième étage sans passer par le salon. Il n'était pas si tard, mais le lien me chuchotait que Harry était impatient. Effectivement, lorsque je passai la porte, il était sur le lit, allongé sur le ventre, plongé dans la lecture d'un livre, ses jambes battant la mesure d'une mélodie de son souvenir. Il était en jean et t-shirt et ses vêtements près du corps mettaient en valeur sa musculature délicate. J'aurais voulu le surprendre, mais à peine avais-je passé le pas de la porte qu'un frisson l'avait parcouru, le faisant se retourner pour m'observer. Il siffla quelque chose en fourchelang et je vis son serpent se glisser hors du lit pour rejoindre son vivarium. Je fronçai les sourcils : J'aurais juré qu'il avait encore grandit depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais observé… Il était encore loin de la taille de Nagini, mais sa croissance surnaturelle commençait à le rendre véritablement impressionnant.

\- Je pensais que tu en aurais pour plus longtemps que ça. Dis, est-ce que tu penses que je pourrais emmener Selvy à Poudlard ? Il aimerait bien pouvoir se promener un peu…

\- Tu comptes effrayer des élèves en te la jouant descendant de Salazar ? Et puis, il faudrait déjà que tu le présentes à tes amis, tu ne crois pas ?

Il se mordit la lèvre. Je savais qu'il craignait toujours leur réaction en voyant qu'il avait décidé d'adopter un serpent.

\- L'idéal serait que je puisse l'invoquer près de moi au moment propice. Je crois qu'il idéalise un peu le monde extérieur, mais je pense qu'il pourrait tout de même se rendre utile, non ? Tu pourrais aussi lui donner ta potion pour le protéger des sorts ?

Je levai un sourcil. Encore une fois, Harry était en train de parler de son serpent qui rêvait de manger des Mangemorts alors que j'avais bien d'autres projets en tête. Décidément ça commençait à devenir une rengaine ! Je rejoignis le lit en un clin d'œil, m'asseyant sur les cuisses de mon calice tout en déboutonnant ma chemise.

\- Je crois surtout que nous parlerons de cela plus tard, tu ne crois pas ? Je ne t'ai pas mordu hier soir et aujourd'hui tu m'as accusé de te manipuler…

Je glissai un doigt sous son menton pour l'obliger à relever la tête et ressentis sans mal le frisson d'excitation qui le parcourut. Quand bien même il l'aurait voulu, il était pour l'heure incapable de se refuser à moi. L'instinct primaire du vampire nageait juste sous la surface de ma conscience, encore frustré par le conflit de cet après-midi. Harry semblait fasciné par les crocs qui pointaient entre mes lèvres, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il les voyait et il leva la main pour glisser un doigt sur l'un d'entre eux. Sa peau s'entailla sur la pointe et une goutte de sang perla avant de couler contre sa peau. Je m'empressai de la rattraper de ma langue et ses pupilles se dilatèrent à cette vue.

\- Tu as dit toi-même que le lien t'empêchait physiquement de te faire du mal. Mais je pense que cela influe aussi sur mes propres réactions, pour m'empêcher de t'affamer en te refusant mon sang par exemple. Quand tu t'apprêtes à me mordre, je sais que je suis dans un état second. Je sens même que j'en ai besoin. Si tu ne me mords pas pendant plusieurs jours, j'ai l'impression de sentir que mon sang est plus lourd, comme si j'en avais trop.

Je me rapprochai jusqu'à coller son torse au mien, le plaquant un peu plus contre la tête du lit, passant instinctivement ma langue sur mes crocs. Je savourai ce moment où Harry restait pétrifié par l'expectative, offert devant moi en toute confiance alors que j'allais purement transpercer sa peau pour y puiser son sang. Finalement impatient, il s'empara de ma nuque pour la diriger vers sa gorge. Il savait que ma morsure lui procurerait encore une fois l'extase, mais je voulais le chauffer encore un peu et je commençai par lécher sa gorge, la pointe de ma langue titillant la discrète cicatrice qui prouvait sa nature de calice. Il s'arqua à ce contact et je pus sentir la tension qui habitait déjà son entrejambe suite aux quelques caresses que j'avais pu lui faire. Cette sensation était grisante et je l'incitai à s'allonger sous moi, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire. Il en avait profité pour retirer son t-shirt et déboutonné son pantalon et je tirai sur la jambe de tissu pour l'aider à se dévêtir. Son caleçon était tendu sur son érection et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire narquoisement en constatant la facilité avec lequel je l'avais mené à cet état.

\- Mon pauvre calice, il faut que je te soulage…

Il sourit largement, tendant sa gorge pour me la présenter. Je pinçai doucement la peau entre mes lèvres et il gémit, les yeux fermés, ses bras resserrés autour de mon cou. Je l'avais suffisamment torturé et je décidai de lui offrir enfin ce qu'il attendait… ce que nous attendions tous deux en vérité. Ouvrant largement la bouche, je plantai rapidement mes crocs dans la jugulaire offerte. C'était comme si sa peau s'ouvrait pour moi, je n'avais aucun effort à fournir pour transpercer les couches d'épiderme et de chair pour accéder à l'artère carotide. Son sang enfin dans ma gorge, je me laissai une nouvelle fois envouter par sa saveur divine. Jamais je ne pourrais m'en lasser, j'en étais certain. J'aspirai lentement, attentif au lien. Je voulais que Harry puisse profiter aussi longtemps que possible du plaisir que je lui offrais et surtout éviter qu'il ne perde connaissance à cause de l'anémie. C'était un équilibre précaire, à l'image d'un funambule sur son fil, à tenir entre l'extase ressenti lors de la morsure et ce besoin impérieux de garder mon calice et compagnon en bonne santé. De plus, je pouvais être certain que les amis de Harry ne manqueraient pas de me le reprocher vivement si ce dernier se présentait à eux aussi livide que je pouvais l'être.

Je relâchai l'emprise de ma mâchoire sur sa gorge et il porta un regard embrumé sur moi, ses bras toujours noués contre ma nuque. Je plongeai vers ses lèvres cette fois et il les ouvrit immédiatement pour me permettre d'accéder à sa langue. Manifestement sentir son propre sang sur ma langue ne semblait pas le gêner outre mesure. Ses mains vinrent tirer sur la chemise que je portais encore bien qu'elle fut déboutonnée et je m'arrêtai un instant pour la retirer avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres. Il caressait désormais mon torse et je frissonnai sous ses attouchements. Ses doigts chauds suivaient les courbes de mon corps me chatouillant presque par la légèreté de cet attouchement. Je devinai l'inconfort qui devait résider sur son entrejambe et décidai de la soulager, glissant mes doigts sous son caleçon pour m'emparer de son érection. Il prit une soudaine inspiration en sentant mes doigts se refermer sur son membre, mais je ne lui laissai aucun répit, entamant des vas et viens pour l'emmener jusqu'à la jouissance. Il succomba bientôt à mes mouvements, toute la tension qui habitait son corps ayant disparu d'un seul coup.

\- Drago… Tu es mon dieu.

Je déposai un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, car il était encore en train de reprendre son souffle.

\- Et pourtant tu sais comme je te vénère, Harry Potter.

Il fit la moue.

\- Alors ça y est, tu es devenu comme tous ces idiots qui voient en moi le Sauveur ?

Je me laissai tomber contre lui, observant le plafond au-dessus de nous. J'étais un peu vexé qu'il me compare à ses fans décérébrés.

\- Non. Je vois en toi l'amour de ma non-vie que je dois protéger à tout prix.

Il ne répondit pas et je m'aperçus qu'il s'était endormi, un sourire bienheureux sur son visage. Je le nettoyai d'un coup de baguette avant de le soulever doucement pour le recoucher entre les draps. Après un dernier baiser sur son front, je rejoignis la salle de bain pour une bonne douche. À présent que mon calice était comblé, j'allais pouvoir reprendre ma préparation de la potion anti-sort. Le mélange vert semblait prometteur, il ne me restait plus qu'à en accroître la durée.

Je mis plusieurs jours avant d'obtenir un mélange satisfaisant. J'avais passé toute la nuit, penché sur mes chaudrons, bien décidé à ne pas retarder davantage notre retour à Poudlard, et dès que le soleil s'était levé, j'avais transplané jusqu'à l'Allée des Embrumes pour me procurer de nouveaux ingrédients, avant de me renfermer dans mon atelier pendant de longues heures. Lorsque finalement je sortis, Harry et Ron se trouvaient dans le salon à jouer aux échecs, mais je compris immédiatement en voyant mon calice qu'il s'était placé là pour savoir dès que je sortirai. Il leva un sourcil, le visage fermé, me transmettant sans un mot son inconfort à ne pas avoir pu m'approcher pendant une aussi longue période.

\- Je sais. Mais je tiens quelque chose. Tu dois bien savoir que certaines potions méritent une attention toute particulière… Et si ma nature de vampire peut me permettre de ne pas dormir ni manger pendant plusieurs jours, autant en profiter, non ?

Il haussa les épaules, mais lorsque je le rejoignis pour entourer ses épaules de mes bras, il se détendit immédiatement.

\- Tu m'as manqué.

\- Toi aussi. Mais je fais ça pour que nous puissions avancer dans notre mission. Plus vite ce sera terminé et plus vite nous pourrons vivre tous les deux sans personne pour nuire à notre bonheur.

Je déposai un baiser sur son front et Ron ne put s'empêcher un sourire moqueur.

\- Comme c'est mignon. Moi qui pensais que tous les Serpentards étaient des descendants de Détraqueurs, apparemment eux aussi sont capable de mièvrerie !

Je tâchai de le pétrifier du regard, mais cela n'avait plus guère d'effet après tout ce temps à vivre à mes côtés.

\- Ricane autant que tu veux, Ronald. Mais méfies-toi, je pourrais avoir envie de tester mes potions sur toi aussi. Quelques secondes d'inattention me suffiraient à en renverser dans ton jus de citrouille…

Il rougit brusquement, prêt à surenchérir, mais Harry désamorça la situation en se levant.

\- D'ailleurs, Hermione a décidé de nourrir tes cobayes, Drago. Tu devrais la rejoindre avant qu'elle ne se décide de leur proposer une douche et un lit…

\- Quoi !

Je décidai de rejoindre le cellier en quatrième vitesse où Granger était effectivement en train de surveiller les quatre rafleurs, baguette en main, tandis que ceux-ci dévoraient leur repas avec avidité.

\- Ah Drago, bonsoir. Cela faisait longtemps. Es-tu parvenu à quelque chose ?

\- Hermione, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais !

\- Et bien ça me semble évident. On ne pouvait tout de même pas les affamer. Ils sont sensés survivre, tu te rappelles ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel, préférant me détourner pour aligner les différentes fioles sur la table. J'avais fabriqué plusieurs versions de la potion verte que j'avais soigneusement étiqueté en listant les ingrédients qu'elles contenaient. Je reportai mon attention sur les rafleurs et constatai avec satisfaction que Scabior et le sujet n°3 me fixaient avec un air angoissé. Scabior avait repris une apparence humaine et je lui offris un sourire carnassier, provoquant un vague gémissement d'effroi. Ma camarade, peu impressionnée par mon jeu, s'était penché sur les étiquettes pour les lire.

\- Bien… messieurs, vous avez intérêt de terminer votre repas en vitesse. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de particulièrement patient.

Hermione ne manqua de soupirer bruyamment face à mon autoritarisme, attendant cependant à mes côtés que nos quatre prisonniers aient terminés leur assiette. Elle fit alors apparaître une cage dorée dans un coin de la pièce, similaire à celle que Rogue avait invoqué pour nous enfermer, enfermant trois rafleurs tandis que j'avais attrapé l'un d'entre eux pour l'attacher à une chaise. Les tests allaient enfin pouvoir commencer…

Il me fallut encore une fois plusieurs heures pour mener mes expérimentations, mais au petit matin, j'étais sûr de moi. J'avais réussi à inventer une potion capable d'absorber les maléfices, même les plus puissants, pendant une heure entière, et ce sans effet secondaire pour la victime. J'attendis que tout le monde soit rassemblé dans la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner, seule ma bonne éducation m'empêchant de trépigner d'impatience à l'idée de faire mon annonce.

\- Camarades Gryffondors ! Nous allons pouvoir transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard !

* * *

TADAM ! Fin du chapitre 24.

Voilà, bientôt les retrouvailles avec Rogue, McGonagall, Neville et Ginny mais aussi les Carrows. Je m'excuse par avance mais c'est la période des conseils de classe, je croule sous le boulot et je ne vais pas pouvoir avancer mes fanfictions avant plusieurs semaines. Je crois que j'aimerais bien que mon collège soit mis en quarantaine, comme ça je pourrais rester chez moi. XD mais pour l'instant ce n'est pas (encore) le cas. ;p


	25. Chapter 25

Auteur : Lady Zalia

Beta-lectrice : Yukyo01

Type : Action / Aventure surtout pour ce chapitre

Disclaimers : Slash (Harry x Drago). Univers appartenant à J.K. Rownling. Rating M

Rappel du chapitre précédent : Drago est parvenu à inventer une potion qui ignore les sorts pendant un temps donné. Ils vont désormais pouvoir transplaner à Poudlard en toute sécurité.

* * *

 *****/+/*** Chapitre 25**

Nous consacrâmes plusieurs jours à nous préparer. Il avait été convenu que la maison serait hermétiquement fermée en notre absence, mais que ma mère y serait libre de ses mouvements. Les quatre rafleurs resteraient enfermés au cellier qui avait été aménagé en une prison « acceptable » par Hermione avec l'apparition de quatre lits de camp et d'un espace sanitaire. Kreattur avait reçu l'ordre de les nourrir, il avait cependant rechigné à l'idée de cuisiner pour des « ennemis de son maître ». Sachant jusqu'où l'elfe était capable d'aller quand il faisait preuve de mauvaise volonté, je riais d'avance en imaginant la tête de leur repas…

Nous avions prévu d'attendre la fin des vacances de noël pour pouvoir plus facilement se fondre dans la masse des élèves. Hermione avait installé son propre laboratoire de potion et m'avait aidé à maintenir un bon stock de Polynectar, en en refabriquant au fur et à mesure de nos utilisations.

Nous avions « fêté » l'arrivée de la nouvelle année sobrement, avec l'espoir que la guerre serait bientôt terminée. Il ne restait plus que trois Horcruxes : le diadème de Serdaigle, caché à Poudlard et qui allait être détruit d'ici peu, Nagini et Harry lui-même. D'un commun accord, Harry et moi n'avions pas informé Ron et Hermione de la présence d'un Horcruxe en lui. Nous ne savions pas encore comment extraire l'Horcruxe de son esprit et je refusais d'envisager qu'il s'offre à la baguette de Voldemort.

Par ailleurs, Harry avait vu au travers d'une vision que Voldemort s'était emparé de la baguette de Dumbledore. Personnellement, je ne voyais pas bien l'intérêt. Si Dumbledore avait eu une baguette ultime, il serait toujours de ce monde. Je pensais sincèrement qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un trophée et d'une ultime profanation aux yeux du Lord noir et Harry avait haussé les épaules, à moitié convaincu. De toute façon, nous ne pouvions rien faire dans l'immédiat.

Nous planifiâmes notre départ le lundi soir de la rentrée. Par sécurité, nous n'avions pas averti Rogue de notre arrivée. Harry ne lui faisait pas suffisamment confiance et avait refusé de lui révéler que nous étions déjà parvenus à trouver une solution pour infiltrer Poudlard. Et pour une fois qu'il faisait preuve d'excès de prudence, je n'allais pas le lui reprocher. J'avais tout de même pris soin de briefer Hermione et surtout Ron sur la conduite à tenir en cas d'imprévu. Il fallait maintenir sa couverture jusqu'à la mort de Voldemort sans quoi de nombreux élèves seraient en danger.

Le plan était donc de transplaner directement dans le parc de Poudlard à trois heures du matin, puis regagner les appartements que j'occupais l'année précédente sans se faire remarquer à l'aide de la carte du Maraudeur. Seuls Rogue, Dumbledore et peut-être McGonagall savaient que j'avais occupé cette pièce, il y avait donc peu de chance qu'elle ait été réemployée ou même que les Carrow en connaissent l'existence. Bien que petite, ma chambre avait l'avantage de se trouver dans une partie peu utilisée des cachots et donc d'être assez rapidement accessible depuis l'extérieur, contrairement à la Salle sur Demande qui requerrait de monter jusqu'au 7e étage. Par ailleurs, en cas d'alerte, il y avait bien plus de chance que les Carrow et leurs partisans aillent fouiller les étages plutôt qu'à proximité du dortoir des Serpentards.

Durant toute la journée du lundi, j'avais pu profiter d'avoir Harry dans le lit à mes côtés, tout le monde ayant décidé de dormir autant que possible de manière à être parfaitement éveillé au moment de transplaner. Je m'étais abreuvé de son sang le matin même, j'étais donc en forme olympique et lui-même avait eu le temps de se remettre de la morsure.

Rassemblés sur le minuscule balcon du deuxième étage, Harry nous remémora le plan à suivre.

\- On boit la potion et on transplane au nord-est du château, à l'orée de la forêt interdite, derrière l'espace de Soin aux Créatures magiques. De là, on traverse le château le plus discrètement possible pour rejoindre la chambre de Drago et planifier la suite des opérations. Si on croise qui que ce soit, Stupefix par sécurité, Oubliettes si besoin, mais normalement avec la Carte du Maraudeur on devrait réussir à ne croiser personne… Rappelez-vous que pendant une heure, on sera insensible à tous les sorts, donc impossible de se désillusionner. On a la cape d'invisibilité en cas d'extrême urgence, mais on ne pourra pas se déplacer avec !

Nous hochâmes la tête de concert puis Harry, Ron et Hermione burent la potion d'une traite tandis que je me fondais dans l'ombre de mon précieux calice. Les trois Gryffondors transplanèrent simultanément et l'instant d'après, le majestueux château de Poudlard apparaissait devant nos yeux. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'exulter en constatant que nous étions arrivés à bon port. J'avais beau avoir fait de nombreux tests pour vérifier l'efficacité de ma potion, c'était tout de même fantastique de la voir à l'œuvre. J'avais véritablement inventé une potion qui rendait temporairement résistant à la magie sans pour autant empêcher de jeter des sorts. Hermione se mit à chuchoter, manifestement aussi stupéfaite que moi :

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous venons de violer l'un des plus grands principes de Poudlard…

Je résistai à l'envie de retourner dans le monde physique pour lui répondre de manière ironique. Harry était sur les nerfs, je pouvais sentir son rythme cardiaque comme s'il pulsait sous mes doigts. Nous avions tous quitté Poudlard six mois plus tôt et le château ne nous semblait plus aussi accueillant, comme s'il suintait de cette ambiance délétère qui devait y régner depuis l'arrivée des Carrow.

\- Dobby !

Harry avait à peine élevé la voix, mais l'instant d'après l'elfe de maison était apparu, serrant la main de Harry avec une adoration palpable.

\- Harry Potter ! Harry Potter est revenu à Poudlard ! Mais Poudlard est devenu dangereux, trop dangereux !

\- Je sais Dobby. Mais nous avons une mission à effectuer ici et personne ne peut le faire à notre place. Nous avons besoin que tu nous amènes à l'intérieur. Tu peux nous faire passer les portes ?

L'elfe hocha frénétiquement la tête, ses oreilles battant de manière comique contre son visage.

\- Bien sûr ! Dobby va aider Harry Potter et ses amis ! Où Dobby doit-il vous mener ?

Harry sortit la Carte du Maraudeur pour montrer l'emplacement de mon ancienne chambre. Ça allait être encore plus simple que je ne le pensais. Les couloirs étaient manifestement déserts et en un clin d'œil nous nous retrouvâmes devant la porte de mes petits appartements privés. Me matérialisant dans le monde physique, je pointai ma baguette vers ce qui faisait office de serrure et chuchotai le mot de passe.

\- Sanguinem Aeternam.

Hermione me jeta un regard équivoque.

\- Très original comme mot de passe pour un vampire.

Je haussai les épaules avec un rictus, tendant le bras pour les inviter à entrer. Ils n'attendirent pas plus pour pénétrer dans la pièce et je m'empressai de refermer la porte le plus silencieusement possible avant de jeter quelques sortilèges dessus. Même si nous étions à Poudlard, la pièce me reconnaissait comme son locataire légitime et m'avait octroyé les mêmes privilèges qu'un professeur pour ses appartements. C'était une bonne nouvelle car je ne comptais pas me refaire enfermer dans ma propre chambre comme je l'avais été l'année dernière. Lorsque je me retournai, Hermione venait de métamorphoser mon fauteuil de lecture en un lit double et Harry avait déplié la Carte du Maraudeur sur mon lit.

\- Rogue doit probablement dormir à cette heure, mais j'aimerais bien voir si on peut lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, qu'en penses-tu Drago ?

Son sourire était purement Serpentard et s'il n'y avait pas eu Ron et Hermione dans la pièce, je l'aurais probablement renversé sur le bureau séance tenante.

\- Oh Harry, tu deviens aussi diabolique que moi. Ça aurait été terriblement tentant malheureusement aucun de nous ne connaissons le mot de passe de ses appartements et le connaissant, il a probablement interdit aux elfes de maison d'y pénétrer. La seule chose que nous pouvons faire, c'est de continuer à passer par Dobby pour lui remettre un message demain matin. Par contre, j'aimerais prendre contact avec Blaise Zabini. Il a beau être un Serpentard, il n'est pas favorable à Vous-Savez-Qui et contrairement à Rogue ou aux Gryffondors, il y a peu de chance qu'il soit surveillé. Il pourra être nos yeux et nos oreilles dans la grande salle.

Mes camarades hochèrent la tête et Hermione entreprit de poser sur le bureau tout ce qu'elle avait emporté dans son sac : différentes potions, matériel d'écriture, Glace à l'Ennemi et Scrutoscope, mais aussi matériel de toilette et vêtements de rechange. Je me saisis du bloc de feuilles et d'une plume pour écrire mon message pour Rogue.

« _À l'attention de Monsieur Severus Rogue, Directeur de l'École de Sorcellerie de Poudlard, Maître ès Potions._

 _Cher collègue,_

 _Ayant appris la volonté du professeur Slughorn de prendre sa retraite, je vous présente ma candidature pour reprendre son poste. Si vous acceptez de me recevoir en entretien, je pourrais être présent à Poudlard dans l'heure qui suit. Dans l'impatience de lire une réponse favorable de votre part. Bien respectueusement. Daaro Moltfry._ »

\- Avec ça il devrait comprendre que nous sommes entrés.

Je repliai le message et le posai sur le bureau. Nous avions choisi cette heure pour être certains de rejoindre ma chambre sans accroc, mais dans l'instant nous ne pouvions faire grand-chose de plus. Rogue devait dormir, calfeutré dans sa chambre, de même que Zabini, qu'il allait falloir intercepter dans les couloirs, n'ayant plus le mot de passe pour entrer dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Je n'oubliais pas non plus le danger que pouvaient représenter Théodore Nott et dans une moindre mesure Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe et Goyle.

Je sortis de mes pensées en voyant Ron sortir de la salle de bain. Manifestement, il avait fini le tour du propriétaire.

\- Et ben Drago, on peut dire que tu étais bien installé l'année dernière. Même les préfets en chef n'ont pas une salle de bain personnelle attelée à leur chambre.

\- Que veux-tu Ronald, dès la première année ils ont compris à qui ils avaient affaire et m'ont offert une chambre qui correspondait à mon standing !

Harry secoua la tête, s'empressant de rétablir la vérité.

\- Drago n'a cette chambre que depuis l'année dernière Ron, c'était uniquement pour éviter que quiconque ne découvre sa nature vampirique.

Je croisai les bras.

\- Tu n'es pas drôle. Tu aurais pu lui laisser croire ça encore un peu…

Assez rapidement, tout le monde s'habilla pour dormir. Il restait encore quelques heures avant le lever du jour et même si la journée allait surtout être consacrée à l'observation, il valait mieux être en forme. Pour ma part, je décidai d'emprunter la cape d'invisibilité de Harry pour faire une petite reconnaissance. La porte de ma chambre avait reçu l'ordre de ne laisser entrer personne d'autre que moi, j'avais donc l'esprit suffisamment tranquille pour abandonner Harry le temps d'une heure ou deux.

La Grande Salle avait été réaménagée et la table des Serpentards trônait désormais en plein milieu tandis que les autres tables étaient réparties le long des murs. D'ailleurs, une nouvelle bannière avait remplacé l'emblème habituel de Poudlard, représentant un serpent géant emprisonnant un lion dans ses anneaux, un cadavre de blaireau et d'aigle en contrebas. Le vert et argent était omniprésent sur les fanions et trois fauteuils stylisés occupaient le centre de la table des professeurs, sans doute destinés à Rogue et aux deux Carrow. En dehors de la Grande Salle, le reste de l'établissement ne semblait pas avoir trop changé si ce n'est quelques rappels par-ci par-là de la dictature qui s'était installée en ces lieux. Dans le hall d'entrée, j'avais trouvé un élève suspendu par les poignets et qui avait perdu connaissance, à moins qu'il n'était parvenu à trouver le sommeil malgré sa position. Il s'agissait de Michael Corner si mes souvenirs étaient exacts… Je préférai l'ignorer. Il y avait trop de chance que j'empire sa situation en le libérant. D'autres chaines argentées pendaient à ses côtés, manifestement pour torturer et humilier les élèves récalcitrants. Un peu plus loin, un large panneau comportait tout un tas de règles liberticides, à l'image des décrets d'Ombrage, ainsi qu'un ensemble d'avis de recherches. On pouvait y voir les portraits de Ginny Weasley, Neville Londubat, mais aussi Susan Bones, Lavande Brown ou encore Colin Crivey. Je fronçai les sourcils. Comment des élèves pouvaient être portés disparu au sein même de Poudlard ? Et au vu de la récompense offerte, il était évident que ces élèves se cachaient des Carrow... Les personnes affichées étaient pour la plupart des amis de Harry, Ron et Hermione, mais ne sachant pas comment ils allaient réagir, je décidai garder cette information sous silence. Ce n'était clairement pas le moment de faire une action désespérée alors que rien n'indiquait que ces élèves étaient en danger immédiat. N'ayant rien appris d'intéressant lors de mon petit tour, je regagnai la chambre. Tout le monde dormait paisiblement et je m'allongeai précautionneusement contre Harry pour ne pas le réveiller. Je n'étais aucunement fatigué, mais malgré ma nyctalopie, il restait désagréable de lire dans le noir donc je n'avais pas grand-chose d'autre à faire. Je somnolai une heure durant, profitant du bonheur simple de tenir mon calice entre mes bras.

Je me réveillai assez tôt pour pouvoir attraper Zabini avant le petit-déjeuner tandis que Harry remettait son message à Dobby. Ma chambre n'était pas très éloignée de la salle commune de Serpentard, je pus donc rapidement m'y poster en embuscade, recouvert par la cape d'invisibilité. Par chance, mon camarade était toujours aussi solitaire. Je l'avais devancé aussi silencieusement que je pouvais, l'attirant dans une salle de classe vide avant de calfeutrer la porte de quelques sorts. Il sembla tellement stupéfait de me voir qu'il ne chercha même pas à me repousser.

\- Mais… Malefoy ! C'est vraiment toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Il paraît que tu as rejoint Potter dans la résistance !

\- Blaise Zabini. Il se trouve que les rumeurs sont exactes. Je compte bien être dans le camp des vainqueurs et nous sommes ici dans un but bien précis. Nous allons probablement rester dans le château quelque temps et nous avons besoin de quelqu'un libre de tout soupçon pour nous informer de ce qu'il se passe. Accepterais-tu de tenir ce rôle ?

Il me regarda avec méfiance. Ce n'était pas un Serpentard pour rien.

\- Je compte bien survivre à cette guerre Malefoy et je pense sincèrement que rester dans la simple neutralité est le meilleur moyen. J'ai n'ai objectivement aucune raison de sortir de la zone de sécurité dans laquelle je suis. Alors comprends bien que si j'accepte de te rendre ce service, il me faudra quelques contreparties…

\- C'est bien normal. Pour information, mon idiot de père a été tué par le Lord, je suis donc à la tête de l'empire Malefoy. J'ai beaucoup d'argent…

Il balaya mon argument d'un geste de la main.

\- J'ai déjà de l'argent. Et je pensais que tu avais été déshérité ? Offre-moi autre chose…

\- Ma mère m'a rejoint. Sans oublier que je suis lié magiquement à Potter. Nous partageons à nous deux la fortune des Potter, des Malefoy et des Black. Avec son nom, rien ne nous sera impossible à la fin de la guerre.

Il eut un sourire carnassier. Mais je savais comment il fonctionnait et je ne m'inquiétais pas sur ma réussite à le convaincre.

\- Si je comprends bien, cette rumeur est vraie aussi ? Je devrais te remercier, grâce à toi Amycus Carrow s'est senti obligé de nous apprendre comment appréhender un vampire. Seul cours utile de cette parodie de salle de classe.

\- Effectivement. Harry est mon calice, de ce fait je suis prêt à tout pour qu'il gagne. Il ne réclamera pas les honneurs à la fin de la guerre, mais il a l'oreille attentive de l'Ordre du Phénix et Shacklebolt finira probablement Ministre. La purge laissera bon nombre de places vacantes, l'opinion publique réclamera les héros de la guerre…

Il fit mine de réfléchir un instant, mais j'avais vu ses yeux s'illuminer à l'idée d'une carrière bien placée dans la politique. Il me tendit la main.

\- J'espère que tu n'oublieras pas ta parole, Malefoy. Je te donnerai les infos dont tu as besoin. Mais comment va Potter, alors ? A-t-il les épaules nécessaires pour affronter son ennemi ? Certains disent qu'il n'est plus qu'une loque exsangue entre tes doigts et qu'il vaut mieux ne plus rien attendre de lui. Tu te doutes que j'aimerais bien voir le champion sur lequel je vais miser…

\- C'est légitime, mais j'imagine qu'il ne vaut mieux pas que tu sois en retard en cours. Retrouvons-nous ici à dix-huit heures, qu'en dis-tu ?

\- Impossible. Le nouveau règlement laisse peu de temps de libre. L'étude est obligatoire de dix-sept heures trente à dix-neuf heures trente puis tout le monde va manger et on est raccompagnés à notre salle commune à vingt heures trente. Rendez-vous ici demain à la même heure.

Nous nous séparâmes et je m'empressai de rejoindre ma chambre où Harry et ses amis étaient en train de prendre leur petit-déjeuner assis sur les lits. Harry avait le soutien inconditionnel de plusieurs elfes de maison, mais par souci de sécurité, seul Dobby et Kreattur avaient été mis au courant de notre présence, ce qui était largement suffisant pour pourvoir à tous nos besoins. J'avertis les trois Gryffondors des conditions de Zabini et Harry accepta d'aller le rencontrer le lendemain.

Nous reçûmes la réponse de Rogue en milieu de matinée. Dobby avait attendu qu'il soit seul pour lui remettre notre lettre et il nous donnait rendez-vous à deux heures du matin dans son bureau. Nous nous étions mis d'accord que seul Harry et moi-même nous y rendront, gardant secret la présence de Hermione et Ron à Poudlard.

La journée ne fut guère intéressante, comme nous nous y attendions, alternant parties de Bataille explosives, échecs, lecture et sieste. Nous étions tous impatients que Rogue nous révèle l'emplacement du diadème de Serdaigle.

Une fois dans le bureau de Rogue, celui-ci ne sembla pas le moins du monde étonné de nous voir si tôt après notre dernière entrevue et je m'en sentis un peu vexé. Après tout, j'avais réussi rien de moins que nous faire entrer dans Poudlard sans alerter aucun Mangemort ni Rafleur. Mais mon parrain ne fit aucune remarque à ce sujet, rentrant directement dans le vif.

\- Bien, comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai localisé le diadème de Serdaigle, malheureusement vous allez devoir trouver une solution pour le récupérer. Il se trouve actuellement dans la Salle sur Demande, le problème c'est que de nombreux élèves se sont réfugiés dans celle-ci pour échapper aux Carrow et je ne peux pas les en déloger sans mener une partie d'entre eux à la mort. Il va falloir que vous trouviez une solution car le diadème sera inaccessible tant qu'il y aura toujours ne serait-ce qu'une personne dans la pièce. Je n'ai pas de réponse miracle. Amycus et Alecto Carrow sont des Mangemorts confirmés et ils n'hésiteront pas à appeler des renforts au moindre doute. J'ignore exactement combien d'élèves sont cloîtrés là-dedans, mais je ne veux pas que cette école se transforme en champ de bataille.

Je jetai un œil à Harry qui pâlit à cette idée. Mon cher calice ne supporterait sans doute pas que nos actions mettent en danger qui que ce soit.

\- On va essayer de rentrer déjà pour voir qui y est présent. Si on peut les exfiltrer discrètement, ça peut être vite réglé. Je suis sûr qu'ils accepteront de suivre les ordres de leur sauveur Saint Harry Potter !

Ledit sauveur me fusilla du regard pour l'avoir surnommé ainsi et Rogue eut un rictus sardonique.

\- Oui j'imagine bien, Potter. Car ce sont vos camarades qui me mettent régulièrement des bâtons dans les roues. Ginevra Weasley, Neville Londubat, Seamus Finnigan, Lavande Brown, Parvati et Padma Patil… Ceux qui signent leurs méfaits sous le nom d'Armée de Dumbledore. C'est bien votre œuvre qu'ils s'emploient à continuer…

Harry rosit légèrement et je sentis une vague d'inquiétude et de culpabilité à travers le lien. Je résistai à l'envie de l'attirer à moi, sachant qu'il n'aimerait pas paraître faible devant Rogue. Il leva les yeux vers mon parrain avec un air de défi.

\- Ils font ce qui leur semble juste. Lutter contre les Mangemorts. Nous allons les contacter, récupérer l'Horcruxe et le détruire, comme nous l'avons fait pour le médaillon et la coupe. Inutile de vous en préoccuper.

\- Je m'en préoccupe si je veux, Potter. Que vous l'acceptiez ou non, Dumbledore m'a confié comme ultime tâche de préserver cette école autant que possible et j'ai l'intention de la mener à bien. Drago, j'ose espérer que vous ne me mettrez pas à l'écart d'une information importante.

\- Je te ferais parvenir un message lorsque ce sera fait. Ne peut-on vraiment rien faire contre les deux gêneurs ? Un petit Imperium doublé d'un Veritaserum nous permettrait d'apprendre ce que nous avons besoin de savoir sans déclencher d'alerte…

\- Ce n'est pas si simple. Il leur demande des rapports réguliers et détectera un Imperium à la première entrevue. Cette solution ne sera à utiliser qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité et ne pourra pas nous faire gagner plus d'une à deux semaines. Si je me suis dévoilé auprès de vous, c'est pour que tu canalises l'impétuosité propre au Gryffondor qui te sert de calice, Drago. Ne me le faites pas regretter.

Nous prîmes congé avant que Harry ne décide de lui prouver son « impétuosité » en l'insultant copieusement et rejoignîmes nos camarades pour les informer de ce que nous venions d'apprendre.

\- Ma sœur est là-bas ? Elle t'a toujours admiré Harry, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'elle ait voulu suivre tes pas. Neville, Seamus, même Lavande… On ne peut pas les mettre en danger. Ils ont voulu résister, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils savaient dans quoi ils s'engageaient.

\- C'est exactement ce à quoi je pensais, Ron. C'est mon combat, je ne veux pas impliquer plus de gens.

\- Il nous faut récupérer l'Horcruxe quoi qu'il arrive. Je ne dis pas qu'il faut les sacrifier, mais ils doivent sortir le temps qu'on trouve le diadème ! Si on fait ça en pleine nuit, les Carrow dormiront, ça ne devrait pas prendre si longtemps.

Hermione se décida d'intervenir :

\- Pour l'instant, nous n'avons qu'à surveiller le couloir du septième étage avec la carte du Maraudeur. Si on arrive à savoir qui utilise la pièce, on pourra le contacter. Même si les élèves cités par Rogue s'y cachent, j'imagine que d'autres ont pour mission de relayer les informations depuis l'extérieur. À ce moment-là, l'un d'entre nous n'aura qu'à se poster devant la salle, caché sous la cape d'invisibilité, pour intercepter l'élève qui essayerait d'y rentrer. On a besoin de connaître la situation exacte avant de prendre une décision.

Tout le monde hocha la tête. Nous dépliâmes la carte sur le bureau de manière à voir le septième étage et décidâmes de « tours de garde » pour alterner la surveillance. Ce fut vers six heures du matin, alors que j'allais réveiller Harry pour notre rendez-vous avec Blaise Zabini, que je remarquai enfin le mouvement révélateur sur la carte. Ernie Macmillan, un Poufsouffle de notre âge, se déplaçait bien trop vite pour paraître naturel dans le couloir du septième étage.

Ron fut étonnamment le premier à réagir.

\- Ernie ? Ah oui, il était persuadé que Harry était l'héritier de Serpentard en deuxième année après l'épisode du club de duel. Mais il avait intégré l'armée de Dumbledore en cinquième année. C'est un bon gars.

Harry se frottait les yeux en baillant.

\- Ah oui, je m'en souviens… Il était parvenu à produire un Patronus corporel… un sanglier, il me semble… Hn… J'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir fait une nuit blanche…

Son petit gémissement accompagné de son air endormi me donna envie de le prendre dans mes bras, mais il n'aurait pas apprécié que je le fasse paraître aussi vulnérable devant quelqu'un, même si c'était Ron et Hermione. Je le laissai se lever laborieusement, attendant simplement, appuyé contre le bureau.

\- Tu auras le temps de déjeuner après. Il ne faut pas qu'on rate Zabini.

Il s'étira une dernière fois avant d'écarter les bras vers moi avec un sourire. Je m'empressai de l'étreindre, me fondant dans son ombre d'un même mouvement. Il ferma les yeux un instant, savourant tout comme moi la proximité surnaturelle de nos deux corps. Au niveau des sensations, c'était comme si ma peau était collée à la sienne sans le moindre vêtement pour nous séparer. Je pouvais sentir sa chaleur, le moindre de ses frissons son odeur m'entourait et sa voix me parvenait sans même qu'il n'ait besoin d'ouvrir la bouche.

 _* Où devons-nous le retrouver exactement ? *_

 _* Une salle de classe désaffectée, pas loin de l'escalier qui mène au hall. Mets ta cape d'invisibilité, je vais te guider. *_

Nous eûmes tôt fait de rejoindre le lieu de rendez-vous et le Serpentard s'y trouvait déjà. Harry referma la porte silencieusement avant de retirer sa cape sous l'œil stupéfait de Blaise.

\- Potter… Malefoy n'est pas avec toi.

Harry semblait beaucoup s'amuser de la perplexité de Zabini car il s'appuya nonchalamment contre une table et mit ses mains dans ses poches. Je décidai de jouer son jeu et de rester caché dans son ombre un peu plus longtemps.

\- Blaise Zabini. C'est bien moi que tu voulais voir, non ? Alors qu'en penses-tu ? J'ai la tête de quelqu'un capable d'affronter Tu-Sais-Qui ?

Mon ancien camarade sembla un peu déstabilisé par le franc parlé et la nonchalance apparente de Harry.

\- Et bien… Tu as l'air en forme. Ecoute… je ne sais pas ce que Drago t'as dit sur moi. Je ne suis pas un héros, je ne compte pas me mettre en danger pour tes beaux yeux ou au nom d'un quelconque idéal altruiste. Mais je ne suis pas un Mangemort. Alors si je peux y gagner quelque chose tout en restant au chaud, on devrait pouvoir s'arranger.

\- Ça me paraît raisonnable. On ne te demande rien de bien compliqué. Juste nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé pendant la journée. On va probablement devoir mettre un coup de pied dans la fourmilière. Nous sommes arrivés hier et par sécurité nous ne sommes en contact avec personne. Tu as des choses à nous apprendre sur la situation ici ?

Il regarda sa montre.

\- Plus tard. Il va falloir qu'on trouve un autre moyen de communiquer parce que si je me lève à cette heure, c'est pour ne pas croiser certains abrutis et déjeuner tranquille. Demain même heure, je vous donnerai un compte rendu écrit.

Je repensais au parchemin à double sens dont le double était malheureusement toujours chez Bill Weasley. Peut-être Hermione saurait-elle reproduire l'enchantement pour fabriquer un système similaire ? Harry hocha la tête, à la fois pour Blaise et en écho à mes pensées.

\- À demain Zabini. Merci.

Il répondit avec un vague geste de la main avant de quitter la pièce et Harry remit sa cape d'invisibilité pour rejoindre nos « appartements ».

Ron et Hermione étaient en train de déjeuner sur leur lit et Harry récupéra le mug de thé tendu par Dobby avant de se saisir d'un croissant.

La journée nous sembla interminable. L'exiguïté de la pièce ne nous laissait que peu de possibilité et aux alentours de midi, Hermione décida d'utiliser la cape d'invisibilité pour se rendre à la bibliothèque et Ron décida de faire une sieste. J'aurais bien profité de la situation pour offrir un peu de plaisir à mon calice, mais Harry n'avait pas la tête à cela et refusa de faire quoi que ce soit avec Ron simplement assoupi à côté. Je commençais à regretter la présence du second couple. J'espérais tout de même qu'il accepterait de se faire mordre lorsque le besoin s'en ferait sentir. La morsure était notre communion intime et c'était contre-instinctif de le faire en présence d'autrui, cependant il en avait besoin autant que moi et il était hors de question de nous affaiblir par excès de pudeur.

Hermione nous rejoignit à l'heure du dîner.

\- Les Carrow ont aussi mis le nez dans la bibliothèque scolaire. De nombreux livres ont disparu ! Il me semble que Mme Pince est parvenue à en cacher une partie, mais elle ne s'opposerait pas ouvertement à des Mangemorts, malgré tout l'amour qu'elle porte aux livres, ce n'est pas une femme d'action.

Je lui exposai mon idée et elle commença immédiatement à noter mes suggestions sur un parchemin avant de saisir son livre d'enchantements avancés et une pile de parchemins pour faire des tests. Si je la dominais allègrement en matière de Potion, je devais bien reconnaître qu'elle avait un sacré talent pour ce qui était des sortilèges.

Harry et moi avions prévu d'attendre le couvre-feu des élèves pour se poster dans le couloir du septième étage, mais Ron avait insisté pour nous y accompagner, sous prétexte que sa sœur y serait présente. J'avais donc une nouvelle fois rejoint l'ombre de Harry tandis que les deux garçons cheminaient le plus silencieusement possible, tous deux dissimulés par la cape d'invisibilité. Le tissu était tout juste suffisant pour les couvrir et ils devaient avancer lentement, pressés l'un contre l'autre d'une manière qui m'aurait paru insupportable si ça n'avait pas été Ron ou Hermione.

Le trajet jusqu'à la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet me sembla interminable, par chance ils ne croisèrent que Rusard qui, malgré son statut de Cracmol, patrouillait toujours comme concierge de Poudlard. Le vieil homme continua sa ronde sans s'apercevoir de leur présence et ils purent atteindre leur but sans déclencher d'alerte. Je m'attendais à ce que notre attente soit interminable, cependant moins d'une heure plus tard, alors que Harry et Ron s'étaient assis par terre, un bruit de pas se fit entendre, mettant immédiatement mes deux camarades aux aguets. La personne qui se déplaçait était manifestement sous sortilège de Désillusion et Harry lança un Finite Incantatem pour la faire apparaître. Il s'agissait d'Anthony Goldstein, un préfet de Serdaigle que je reconnu malgré son impressionnant œil au beurre noir. Il sursauta et poussa un petit cri, immédiatement étouffé par Ron qui s'était jeté sur lui pour le faire taire. Harry lui fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit et se mit à chuchoter.

\- Anthony, c'est vraiment nous. Ron Weasley et Harry Potter. Nous sommes revenus à Poudlard. Mon Patronus est un cerf et celui de Ron un petit chien.

Il écarquilla les yeux, mais sembla se calmer rapidement, hochant la tête pour signifier à Ron qu'il pouvait le lâcher.

\- Harry… Harry Potter ! Ron Weasley ! Vous êtes venus nous sauver ? Vous êtes venus éjecter Rogue et les Carrow hors du château ?!

\- Euh… Fais-nous rentrer dans la Salle sur Demande. Il vaut mieux qu'on évite de discuter ici. On sait que plusieurs élèves de l'Armée de Dumbledore s'y sont réfugiés.

Il effectua rapidement les trois allers-retours et une porte apparue immédiatement après, à la place du mur vide. Le Serdaigle s'empressa d'entrer, suivi de près par Harry et Ron. La salle qui se dévoila alors ne ressemblait à rien de ce que j'avais vu jusqu'à présent. Elle était immense et les murs, le sol et le plafond étaient dans un bois chaleureux. Çà et là diverses tapisseries représentaient les maisons de Poudlard, exception faite de Serpentard. Plusieurs bibliothèques occupaient les murs et de nombreux hamacs multicolores étaient suspendus au plafond. On pouvait voir les malles de plusieurs élèves, quelques balais et une grande table en bois accompagnée de chaises trônait au milieu de la pièce. Un poste de radio était posé dessus et un élève semblait écouter attentivement ce qu'il s'y disait, avant de relever la tête en nous entendant entrer.

\- Anthony, qu'est-ce que… Harry ?! HARRY POTTER ! RON WEASLEY !

Son cri réveilla tous ceux qui étaient endormis et bientôt une petite vingtaine d'élèves se pressèrent autour de Harry et Ron pour leur serrer la main. Je reconnus les jumelles Patil, Terry Boot, Lavande Brown et Seamus Finnigan. Plusieurs d'entre eux étaient amochés, preuve que la vie à Poudlard était loin d'être paisible. Ron enlaça sa petite sœur et Neville se précipita sur Harry pour le serrer dans ses bras. Toute cette affection envers mon calice remua désagréablement l'instinct du vampire et je me sentis obligé de me matérialiser à ses côtés, provoquant un cri d'effroi et un mouvement de recul. Pour peu j'en aurais ri si plusieurs baguettes ne s'étaient pas pointées sur moi d'un même mouvement. Harry s'interposa en levant les bras.

\- Du calme !

Ron se fendit d'un sourire moqueur.

\- C'est bon les gars, il est avec nous…

Il est vrai qu'à part les Gryffondors qui partageaient le dortoir de Harry l'année dernière, les autres élèves n'avaient pas vraiment été témoin de notre rapprochement. Neville hocha la tête et Seamus incita d'autres élèves à baisser leurs baguettes.

\- Souvenez-vous de ce qu'ont dit les Carrow il y a quelques semaines. Malefoy est devenu un traître à son sang. Donc il est dans notre camp.

Je passai mon bras autour du cou de Harry dans un élan de possessivité que je ne parvins pas à réfréner, mais heureusement il ne me repoussa pas. En revanche, Terry Boot refusa de baisser sa baguette.

\- J'ai toujours vu Drago Malefoy insulter les nés-moldu et fomenter des mauvais coups contre toi. Comment tu peux lui faire confiance, Harry ? C'est un Serpentard ! Son père est Mangemort.

\- J'ai suffisamment de raisons, Terry. Que crois-tu que nous ayons fait depuis cet été ? Drago a toujours été à mes côtés et il nous a sauvé la vie plusieurs fois. Je lui fais entièrement confiance.

Neville prit à nouveau la parole et tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Je m'étonnai de cette assurance et ce charisme que je ne lui connaissais pas.

\- Drago était déjà aux côtés de Harry au mois de juin dernier. Et Luna m'a dit qu'il était avec eux quand ils sont venus la libérer.

\- Mais pourquoi il s'est caché, hein ! Il n'était pas là quand ils sont rentrés. Pourquoi était-il invisible s'il était tout à fait honnête ?

\- Boot, c'est justement à cause d'un comportement comme le tien que je ne voulais pas prendre le risque d'être visible dans le couloir.

Étonnement, Ron se décida à prendre ma défense.

\- Vieux, c'est bon. Même Ginny peut confirmer qu'il était chez nous cet été. Et crois bien que pour que j'accepte Drago Malefoy, il m'a fallu de sérieuses garanties.

Cette fois, le Serdaigle consentit à baisser sa baguette. Neville repris la parole.

\- À présent que ce détail est réglé, expliquez-nous pourquoi vous êtes là. Quel est le plan ?

\- Il n'y a pas vraiment… de plan. Enfin… Nous ne pouvons rien vous dire. Nous devons nous en occuper seuls.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est quelque chose qui a un rapport avec le combat contre Vous-Savez-Qui, non ?

Je gardai le silence, préférant laissai Harry se débrouiller dans ses explications.

\- Eh bien… oui… mais Dumbledore nous a confié ce travail à moi, Drago, Ron et Hermione. Il m'avait bien dit de n'en parler à personne d'autre… Si Vous-Savez-Qui l'apprenait avant la fin, ça serait une catastrophe…

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous n'auriez pas confiance en nous ! Tous ceux qui sont dans cette salle se sont battus et ont été obligés de se réfugier ici parce que les Carrow les pourchassaient. Chacun de nous a montré sa loyauté envers Dumbledore et envers toi, Harry.

Neville semblait en colère, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi remonté. Mais Harry conserva son calme.

\- Ce n'est pas une question de confiance ou de loyauté. C'est une question de risque. Dumbledore n'a même pas informé McGonagall, Maugrey ou Shacklebolt. Lupin nous a supplié d'accepter son aide avant vous et nous avons refusé. Nous sommes si près du but. Bientôt ça sera l'heure de la bataille finale. Mais n'oubliez pas que notre ennemi a des armes dont nous ignorons même l'existence. On ne peut pas se permettre de laisser la moindre place au hasard. Je suis désolé…

Pour peu je l'aurais applaudi. Harry avait beau dire qu'il n'était pas fait pour la politique, il était capable de faire de beaux discours. En revanche, lorsque Ginny Weasley lui prit la main avec un regard brillant, mon sourire se figea immédiatement. Harry retira doucement sa main, passant son regard sur les visages désormais déçus de ses camarades. Seamus Finnigan se mit à marmonner, le regard planté dans le sol et les poings serrés.

\- Cela veut dire que Rogue et les Carrow… On pensait que notre calvaire était terminé, que tu nous en débarrasserais…

\- J'aimerais vraiment vous aider, mais Vous-Savez-Qui est en contact régulier avec ses Mangemorts. Si nous les stupéfixons, il s'en rendrait compte rapidement et n'hésiterait pas à attaquer Poudlard. Pour encore quelques temps nous avons besoin qu'il ne se doute de rien. Il ne sait pas où je suis, ni ce que je fais et c'est notre meilleure chance contre lui. Nous avons découvert qu'il avait caché un objet ici dans la Salle-sur-Demande. Nous avons besoin de le récupérer pour le détruire. Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus. Mais il va falloir tous sortir pour invoquer la salle aux objets cachés…

Neville sembla pensif un moment avant de prendre un air déterminé.

\- Si ce n'est que pour quelques heures, j'ai peut-être une solution. Mais en échange, je veux que vous trouviez un moyen de nous protéger des persécutions des Carrow. Tous ces gens comptent sur moi. Je leur ai dit de croire en toi malgré les persécutions et l'absence de nouvelles. Tu ne peux pas juste venir ici et nous abandonner l'instant d'après en nous demandant de continuer la lutte sans savoir combien de temps encore on va devoir tenir.

* * *

Je pense que c'est le bon endroit pour clore ce chapitre. Pas de panique, je suis encore confinée un bon mois et 1/4 du chapitre 26 est déjà écrit ! Comptez une à deux semaines max si l'inspiration est au rendez-vous.


	26. Chapter 26

Auteur : Lady Zalia

Beta-lectrice : Yukyo01

Type : Action / Aventure globalement mais attention, Drama incoming ! (Je sens que vous allez encore insulter Harry dans les reviews… XD) 😅

Disclaimers: Slash (Harry x Drago). Univers appartenant à J.K. Rowling. Rating M

Rappel du chapitre précédent : Drago, Harry, Ron et Hermione sont à Poudlard pour détruire le 5e Horcruxe, le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle, dissimulé dans la salle sur demande.

* * *

 *****/+/*** Chapitre 26**

Harry réfléchit un instant. À présent que Neville était devenu un résistant à temps plein, il ne pouvait plus se contenter de le laisser de côté avec un simple « On t'expliquera plus tard ». Cependant dans l'immédiat, je ne voyais pas bien comment lui garantir quoi que ce soit. De ce fait, lorsque Harry reprit la parole, je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

\- Et si nous restions à Poudlard ? Hermione est là aussi. À nous quatre on peut peut-être trouver une solution. On pourrait peut-être utiliser la cape d'invisibilité pour les observer… apprendre leurs habitudes… et les remplacer avec du Polynectar.

\- Tu-Sais-Qui est un excellent Legilimens. Tu te proposes pour tenir le rôle peut-être ?

Il soupira face à ma logique implacable.

\- De toute façon rien ne nous oblige à repartir immédiatement. Nagini est constamment à ses côtés. On peut bien rester ici avec l'AD et réfléchir tous ensemble à un plan…

Je grimaçai à cette idée et tirai Harry par le bras pour l'emmener à l'écart.

\- Harry, je te rappelle que demain matin cela fera trois jours complets que je ne me suis pas nourri. Je suis prêt à attendre jusqu'à jeudi soir, voir éventuellement vendredi matin, mais c'est le maximum, que Ron et Hermione soient présents ou pas. S'ils veulent rester à Poudlard, libre à eux, mais je doute que l'on se supporte encore longtemps tous les quatre enfermés dans ma chambre…

J'avais chuchoté pour que seul Harry entende. Ron se rapprocha de nous.

\- Il y a un problème ?

\- Non rien, ne t'inquiètes pas, Ron.

Harry n'avait manifestement pas apprécié mon petit laïus, mais il oubliait un peu vite l'état dans lequel il était la dernière fois qu'il avait passé plusieurs jours sans morsure. Il s'éloigna de moi pour revenir vers Neville et ses camarades.

\- Alors, Harry, que nous proposes-tu ?

\- On va en discuter avec Hermione, elle aura sans doute de meilleures idées que moi... Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous promets de chercher une solution. La nuit prochaine nous reviendrons tous les quatre. J'aimerais pouvoir détruire rapidement l'objet que Vous-Savez-Qui a caché dans la salle-aux-objets-perdus. Ça nous fera un souci de moins à penser.

Nous prîmes congé de la joyeuse bande de résistants de l'AD pour regagner ma chambre. Harry boudait toujours et à peine fut-il en sécurité que je subtilisai sa cape d'invisibilité pour aller me promener. Pour une fois, ce serait moi qui irais prendre l'air et lui qui resterait enfermé…

Je passai tout le reste de la nuit à me promener dans le château, perdu dans mes pensées. Bien que je n'aie jamais été particulièrement sentimental par mon éducation, je ressentais déjà une certaine nostalgie pour mes années d'élève à Poudlard, particulièrement pour la 6e année où ma nature de vampire m'avait permis de longues déambulations nocturnes. Malgré la guerre et la présence des Carrow, le château avait cette aura apaisante à la nuit tombée, alors que ses centaines d'occupants étaient endormis et que les seuls bruits venaient des créatures de la Forêt Interdite. À l'aube, je me rendis directement au lieu de rendez-vous avec Blaise sans passer par ma chambre, ne me dévoilant qu'une fois la porte de la salle de classe refermée.

\- Salut Zabini.

Il me tendit un parchemin soigneusement plié avant d'écarquiller les yeux et d'avoir un mouvement de recul.

\- Malefoy… tes yeux…

J'avais tellement l'esprit ailleurs que je ne compris pas tout de suite à quoi il faisait référence, mais lorsqu'il invoqua un petit miroir pour le tendre face à moi, je reconnus immédiatement les symptômes du manque de sang.

\- Ah… Je n'ai pas encore mangé. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne peux boire que le sang de mon calice, tu ne risques rien.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, mais je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il prenne peur et ne mette fin à nos échanges. D'autant qu'il n'y avait aucune raison que je tombe en frénésie… Il ricana.

\- Ah oui… Alors ça fait quoi d'avoir Harry Potter comme toutou ?

\- À part si tu as l'habitude de boire le sang de ton chien ou de coucher avec, cela n'a strictement rien à voir.

Je ne cachai pas ma mauvaise humeur et il décida de ne pas insister, quittant la pièce après une dernière salutation. Je rentrai directement vers mes appartements pour y retrouver les trois Gryffondors et jetai le parchemin sur le bureau avant de m'asseoir sur mon lit aux côtés de Harry. Hermione s'empressa de lire le résumé fait par Zabini.

\- Alors… L'art de la magie noire remplace les cours de défense contre les forces du Mal et est enseigné par Amycus Carrow. Quant à Alecto Carrow, elle enseigne l'étude des Moldus qui est devenu obligatoire et qui vise surtout à instiller la haine des Moldus. Les élèves sont constamment surveillés par des Serpentards fidèles à Vous-Savez-Qui. Ceux qui refusent d'obéir sont torturés et suspendus dans le hall en représailles. Les autres professeurs ont pour ordre de dénoncer les élèves qui n'obéissent pas, mais la plupart refusent de le faire. En revanche, l'infirmerie est surveillée par des sorts, Mme Pomfresh a l'interdiction de sortir et personne ne peut y entrer sans l'autorisation des Carrow.

La lecture de ce rapport laissa place à un silence pesant et Harry vint se serrer contre moi, recherchant inconsciemment du réconfort. J'écartai les bras, humant son odeur et écoutant la pulsation de son cœur qui me parvenait distinctement. Le nez dans son cou, je n'avais qu'un geste à faire pour étancher la soif qui me consumait.

\- Harry, je suis affamé… Ton vampire a besoin de ton sang.

Il me jeta un regard désolé avant de se lever.

\- Désolé Drago, je ne peux pas me permettre de m'affaiblir maintenant. Ce soir nous allons chercher et détruire l'Horcruxe et j'ai besoin de toute mon énergie pour peaufiner le plan. Une fois que ce sera fait, Ron et Hermione iront dormir dans la salle sur demande avec les autres, donc nous aurons enfin un peu d'intimité… Tu peux tenir jusqu'à demain matin, n'est-ce pas ?

Il rougit un peu et je compris que c'était avant tout la présence de Ron et Hermione qui l'empêchait de s'offrir à moi. Je me levai un peu brusquement, attirant au passage Hermione dans la salle de bain en ignorant l'exclamation de Ron.

\- Hermione… Je ne vous accompagnerais pas ce soir. Je voudrais éviter d'être au contact d'un Horcruxe et d'une foule d'élèves dans mon état. Tu peux poser un Glamour sur mes yeux s'il te plait ? Ça sera plus stable et efficace que si je le fais moi-même et j'aimerais éviter qu'on me regarde comme une bête curieuse…

\- Oh, bien entendu, Drago. Mais tu devrais peut-être essayer de convaincre Harry…

Je fis taire l'instinct du vampire qui remuait en voyant une baguette pointée sur moi alors qu'elle lançait le sortilège.

\- Je ne peux pas le forcer, Hermione. Contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire, un vampire est physiquement incapable de faire le moindre mal à son calice. Evidemment, l'absence de morsure a aussi des conséquences pour lui, mais il a pris l'habitude d'ignorer ses besoins pour faire passer sa mission avant toute chose. Donc surveille le, d'accord ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête avant de retourner dans la chambre pour rassurer Ron et Harry. Pour ma part, je décidai de prendre une douche froide pour me remettre les idées en place et passai une bonne demi-heure sous l'eau avant de rejoindre mes camarades. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient en pleine discussion et je n'essayai même pas de m'y intéresser, m'installant, allongé sur le lit, face au mur, essayant de faire abstraction de la douleur sourde qui emplissait mon corps. À la fin de la journée, j'eus besoin de tout mon self contrôle pour ne pas mordre Harry lorsqu'il vint se coller à moi. Peut-être son instinct de calice le tiraillait-il aussi, mais ma fierté m'interdisait de le supplier et j'étais bien trop assoiffé pour me contenter de quelques gorgées s'il m'autorisait une morsure. Finalement, il fut l'heure de rejoindre la salle sur demande. Harry s'y rendrait en compagnie de Ron et Hermione, mais alors que j'avais prévu de rester enfermé pour attendre son retour, une crampe d'estomac plus intense et plus longue que les autres me décida à sortir. J'étais incapable de patienter plus longtemps, il fallait que je trouve un moyen de me nourrir ! Je ne pouvais décemment pas m'attaquer à un élève, mais j'avais besoin de suffisamment de sang pour ne pas sombrer en frénésie donc un petit animal ne suffirait pas. Je décidai donc de me diriger vers la forêt Interdite avec l'idée d'y chasser un centaure isolé. L'esprit embrumé, focalisé sur mon but, je me recouvris tout de même d'un sortilège de Désillusion avant de quitter la pièce. La faim me dévorait comme jamais auparavant et ma vision s'était recouverte d'un voile rouge, m'empêchant de distinguer parfaitement mon environnement. Sans doute avais-je fait suffisamment de bruit pour me faire repérer car, alors que je m'apprêtais à passer la grande porte, un Finite Incantatem mit fin à la Désillusion, immédiatement suivit d'un Expelliarmus qui me projeta contre le mur le plus proche. Amycus Carrow se trouvait derrière moi. Je poussai un râle bestial avant de me jeter sur lui avant qu'il ne puisse faire le moindre geste. Le vampire était aux commandes et je ne fis rien pour le retenir alors qu'il plantait ses crocs profondément dans la gorge du Mangemort. Le sang qui me parvint avait un horrible goût de vinaigre et pourtant je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'y abreuver. Seul comptait ce liquide qui irriguait ma gorge douloureuse, apaisait le brasier qui consumait mon corps. C'était encore pire que la dernière fois, j'avais atteint un stade de non-retour. J'entendis l'homme hurler et se débattre, mais rien ne pouvait me faire lâcher ma prise si ce n'est le tarissement de ma source. Lorsque le Mangemort exsangue retomba sur le sol, je repris mes esprits, loin d'être repu cependant. Mon corps réclamait le sang de son calice et plus le temps passait, plus le goût qui restait dans ma bouche me semblait infect. Soudain, j'eus un haut le cœur et ce que je venais d'ingérer remonta brusquement dans ma gorge. Je vomis une partie du sang qui vint éclabousser le sol dans un bruit répugnant, mais je n'eus pas le temps d'essuyer ma bouche qu'un Incarcerem me frappa de plein fouet et faisant apparaître plusieurs liens noir autour de moi. Je pris alors conscience de mon environnement : Alecto se trouvait à quelques mètres, la baguette pointée sur moi, une expression de haine pure sur le visage.

\- Amycus ! Cette saloperie de suceur de sang a tué Amycus ! Endoloris ! ENDOLORIS !

Je serrais les dents, étendu sur le sol, pris de tremblements incontrôlables. Les Doloris n'étaient pas si terribles, comparés à la douleur qui m'avait déchiré l'instant plus tôt et je parvins à garder le silence, essayant tant bien que mal de rassembler mes pensées. Pour l'instant, j'étais toujours ligoté et donc incapable de bouger. De plus, les beuglements de la Mangemort avaient eu tôt fait d'attirer du monde et je distinguai bientôt plusieurs paires de pieds en périphérie de ma vision. Alecto ne se souciait guère de ce public et laissait libre court à sa fureur, alternant les Endoloris et autres sortilèges destinés à me blesser. J'avais bien entendu la voix du professeur McGonagall tenter de l'arrêter sans succès, mais ce fut celle de Rogue qui mit fin à mon calvaire.

\- Poussez-vous, laissez-moi passer ! Alecto, calme-toi donc, qu'est-ce que… Drago Malefoy ?

Sa voix témoignait de sa stupeur bien que son visage soit toujours aussi insondable. Il devait se demander pourquoi j'étais ici et je le vis parcourir les alentours du regard, se demandant sans doute où se trouvait Harry. J'espérais d'ailleurs qu'il soit parvenu à trouver et à détruire l'Horcruxe. Pour ma part, la situation était critique : j'étais toujours affamé, blessé et aux mains de l'ennemi. Mon parrain ne pouvait rien faire pour m'aider sans détruire sa couverture et il devait sans doute me maudire pour m'être mis dans une situation pareille.

\- Rogue ! Je vais le tuer. Laisse-moi le torturer ! Et ensuite on le fera rôtir au soleil comme son connard de paternel !

\- Reprends tes esprits. Rappelle-toi qu'il est lié à Harry Potter. Le Maître aimerait sans doute l'interroger ou au moins le garder emprisonné pour attirer Potter. Nous devons savoir ce qu'il est venu faire à Poudlard et où se trouve Potter. Professeur McGonagall, renvoyez les élèves dans leurs dortoirs. Alecto, ramasse le corps de ton frère. Tu devrais t'occuper de l'enterrer. Je me charge d'emmener le vampire.

\- Non Rogue, je viens avec toi ! Où comptes-tu l'emmener ? C'est moi qui l'ai capturé.

\- Qui va surveiller le château si tu m'accompagnes ? Tu n'ignores pas que le Maître s'est approprié le manoir des Malefoy. Je vais y enfermer Drago dans un premier temps. Il nous dira ce qu'il convient de faire de lui dès qu'il sera disponible…

\- Que peuvent faire les chiens de Dumbledore et une tripotée de gamins face à nous. Nous aurons tôt fait de déposer notre coli et de revenir. D'autant que certains de nos partisans sont aussi élèves ici. Ne cherche pas à te séparer de moi, Rogue, je te tiens à l'œil.

\- Bien, comme il te siéra. Allons-y.

Rogue utilisa un sort de lévitation pour déplacer mon corps jusqu'aux limites de Poudlard. Pour la seconde fois depuis la création du lien, j'allais être éloigné de mon calice et comme la dernière fois, la sensation de terreur qui m'envahit fut indescriptible. Je serais sans doute replongé en frénésie si les différents maléfices d'Alecto ne m'avaient pas à moitié assommé. Je ressentis bientôt les sensations caractéristiques du transplanage et l'instant d'après je me trouvai devant mon ancienne demeure. Je pouvais reconnaître quelques détails de son architecture malgré ma position. Rogue me fit entrer comme s'il était le propriétaire de la demeure et me conduisit jusqu'aux cellules, déposant mon corps à même le sol de pierre avant de refermer la cage. Manifestement Alecto avait dû aller amener le cadavre de son frère ailleurs car lorsqu'il reprit la parole, je sus qu'il était seul.

\- Lashlabask. Et bien Drago, il va falloir que l'on m'explique comment un vampire qui a un calice peut se retrouver seul et affamé au point de se jeter sur le premier agresseur venu pour le vider de son sang. Heureusement que ce n'était pas un élève, d'ailleurs.

Allongé sur le sol, je massai mes poignets endoloris en grimaçant, mais ne répondis pas pour autant, assez peu pressé de lui expliquer la situation. Harry avait cette désagréable habitude de faire les choses comme il l'entendait, et ce, en dépit du bon sens. Fallait-il vraiment que je devienne comme ces vampires qui enfermaient leurs calices et les coupaient de toute relation extérieure, comme mon père avait fait pour ma mère ? Devant l'impatience manifeste de mon parrain, je consentis cependant à me redresser pour lui répondre.

\- Harry n'est pas exactement… un calice très docile, comme tu t'en doutes. Tu commences à connaître son tempérament…

\- Cesse tes tergiversations. Ne me dis pas qu'il te refuse son sang ?

Le ton de sa voix me fit sentir misérable. C'était injuste. Je m'étais toujours montré fort. J'étais le vampire, il était surréaliste que ma survie soit tributaire du bon vouloir de mon calice. Vint ensuite un sentiment de colère à l'encontre de Harry. Pourquoi ne ressentait-il pas plus d'empathie à mon encontre ?

\- Il voulait être en pleine possession de ses moyens pour chercher et détruire l'Horcruxe. Je trouvais ça légitime, je n'ai pas cherché à insister. Je pensais que je pourrais tenir…

\- Ce n'est pas normal… Ça ne devrait pas se passer ainsi. En aucun cas le calice n'est sensé affaiblir le vampire. Merlin, qu'est-ce qui m'a fichu des empotés pareils ! Quand j'ai convaincu Dumbledore de ne pas intervenir dans votre relation, je pensais que c'était la meilleure chance que Potter réussisse, mais, manifestement, c'est tout le contraire. Votre lien… ne doit pas être fait correctement. C'est la seule explication possible.

Je me relevai d'un coup, collant mon visage contre les épais barreaux de métal.

\- Comment ça, pas fait correctement ? Il a dit qu'il voulait devenir mon calice, j'ai bu son sang, il a bu mon sang. Et nous nous sommes unis. Je ne peux plus boire que son sang, je peux me dissimuler dans son ombre… C'est bien la preuve que nous sommes liés !

\- Laisse moi réfléchir… Quand avez-vous formé le lien ? Où exactement…

\- Durant le mois de juillet, chez ses moldus…

Sa voix résonna comme un grincement.

\- Évidemment ! Vous ne pouviez faire de magie, ni l'un ni l'autre… Vous vous êtes liés dans un environnement stérile de toute magie ! Drago, les vampires sont des créatures magiques ! Mais à ce moment-là Potter devait sans doute inconsciemment retenir sa magie car il n'était pas encore majeur. La Trace rend impossible certaines magies notamment au milieu des moldus. De ce fait, les mots que vous avez prononcés n'ont pas eu le pouvoir suffisant pour s'inscrire dans ses gènes ! Votre lien est incomplet, ou plus précisément, tu t'es lié à lui sans que l'inverse soit vrai. Drago, malgré toute l'aversion que je ressens pour Potter, il ne devrait pas réagir ainsi. Un calice sent instinctivement la faim de son vampire. Il ne le laisserait jamais sombrer dans la frénésie. Le vampire est la chose la plus importante aux yeux d'un calice. Un vrai calice aurait été physiquement incapable de s'éloigner de toi alors que tu te trouvais dans un tel état…

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, je revoyais toutes les fois où Harry m'avait repoussé ou avait douté de moi… S'il était évident que le vampire en moi reconnaissait Harry comme son calice, j'avais jusqu'alors pensé que c'était le caractère insoumis de Harry qui lui permettait de faire taire l'instinct du calice. Même si ses sentiments pour moi étaient réels, il n'avait jamais fait preuve d'une abnégation totale à mon encontre, comme seul un calice en était capable. J'avais refusé de voir les signes qui aujourd'hui me semblaient évidents.

\- Que faire maintenant ? Le sang d'Amycus m'a juste redonné possession de mes moyens. Je suis toujours affamé et je n'ai même plus ma baguette. Je n'irais pas bien loin sans Harry…

\- J'ai ramassé ta baguette. Mais Alecto m'a vu t'emprisonner ici, crois-tu vraiment que je vais te laisser repartir comme si de rien n'était et ruiner tous mes efforts par votre inconséquence ? D'autant que je sais désormais que le précieux Élu ne souffrira pas physiquement de ton absence. Je pourrais lui dire que je sais où tu te trouves et le mener exactement où je veux… peut-être qu'ainsi je pourrais m'assurer que vous ne commettriez plus d'erreurs aussi grossières…

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la menace.

\- Non, Severus ! Je t'en prie… J'ai tellement soif ! Je vais devenir fou, j'ai besoin de lui. Je suis désolé, je l'ignorais. Ne me laisse pas enfermé ici loin de lui…

Il se rapprocha de ma prison et baissa la voix.

\- Reste digne, Drago. Tu t'es bien assez humilié pour aujourd'hui. Le seigneur des ténèbres est occupé, il ne reviendra pas avant plusieurs jours. Je vais tâcher de trouver une solution et d'ici là tu resteras ici, que cela te plaise ou non. J'enverrais Potter te libérer, mais lorsque cela sera fait, n'oublies pas d'aller récupérer les journaux de tes ancêtres avant de partir. Un peu de lecture ne te ferait pas de mal…

Alecto nous rejoignit l'instant d'après, débarrassée de la dépouille de son frère et jeta un regard satisfait sur mon visage qui devait encore témoigner de mon désespoir.

\- Alors, Rogue, a-t-il parlé ?

\- Bien sûr que non, sombre idiote. Aucune torture ne peut faire rompre son serment à un vampire. Il préférerait souffrir le martyr que de mettre en danger son calice. On peut dire que Potter a eu le nez fin en se liant avec une telle créature. Mais on peut tout de même l'utiliser pour attirer Potter… Tu vas donc rester ici pour monter la garde.

\- Je ne suis pas à tes ordres, Rogue ! Qui sait ce que tu vas faire une fois seul à Poudlard… Notre Seigneur m'a demandé de te surveiller.

\- Le Lord me fait confiance contrairement à toi donc je doute qu'il l'ait formulé en ces termes. Mais libre à toi de prendre tes décisions et de les assumer. Je ne peux pas m'éloigner plus longtemps de l'école. Je vais le Stupéfixer. S'il parvient à s'enfuir c'est donc toi qui en prendras la responsabilité.

\- Il n'a pas sa baguette et est enfermé ici. Je connais les sécurités de ce manoir, Malefoy s'en vantait souvent. Si Potter débarque ici, il recevra une avalanche de sorts telle que nous n'aurons plus qu'à cueillir son corps pour l'offrir à notre Seigneur. Et je serais celle qui le livrera à ses pieds…

Le regard d'Alecto se fit rêveur et Rogue me jeta un regard indéfinissable. Je devais reconnaître qu'il avait un certain talent pour manipuler les Mangemorts, leur faisant toujours croire qu'ils étaient décisionnaires alors qu'ils allaient exactement là où il voulait. Il pointa sa baguette vers moi et je n'eus même pas le temps de bouger un cil que je me trouvai touché par un Stupéfix informulé.

***/+/***

Lorsque je repris conscience, j'ignorais combien de temps s'était passé, mais tout mon corps était aussi douloureux que si j'avais été piétiné par un troupeau de centaures. Je poussai un gémissement en essayant de bouger, mais Alecto avait dû profiter de mon état pour me jeter quelques maléfices de son cru car mes muscles me semblaient incapables du moindre geste. Je papillonnai des yeux et le visage de Harry apparut dans mon champ de vision.

\- Drago ? Je suis là. Je suis tellement désolé. Je… Rogue m'a engueulé, il m'a traité de tous les noms. Mais pour une fois, il avait raison. J'étais sincère quand j'ai fait le souhait de devenir ton calice, je voulais me lier à toi. Mais même ça, je n'en ai pas été capable. Je fais vraiment un bien piètre Élu. Sans toi je n'aurais même pas été capable de détruire le moindre Horcruxe. Et malgré ça, je me montre régulièrement ingrat avec toi, alors que tu m'as déjà tellement offert...

Je grognai, essayant de lui faire cesser sa séance d'autoflagellation. J'avais terriblement faim et je n'avais aucune envie de m'attarder ici plus que nécessaire. Heureusement, il comprit aisément ma demande et ouvrit son poignet d'un Diffindo avant de me le tendre. Rogue avait dû lui conseiller de ne pas s'offrir directement à mes crocs sans quoi je ne serais pas capable de m'arrêter sans qu'il ne perde conscience. Mais à peine les premières gouttes étaient tombées sur ma langue que mon corps avait commencé à se régénérer et je me saisis bientôt de son poignet pour y mordre directement à la source. Il ne fit pas un geste pour m'en empêcher et seule la volonté impérieuse de le garder en bonne santé me fit arrêter de boire. J'avais fermé les yeux par réflexe et lorsque je les rouvris, je constatai la pâleur anormale de sa peau, mais aussi son sourire chaud de tout l'amour qu'il me portait. Je me redressai pour le serrer dans mes bras, humant avec bonheur son odeur qui m'était devenu si familière.

\- Sortons d'ici…

\- Rogue m'a dit que nous aurions une heure. Il retiendra Alecto Carrow si nécessaire, mais nous sommes au beau milieu de la journée et elle est sensée faire cours en ce moment.

\- Viens… Il faut absolument que je récupère les carnets de mes ancêtres. Et après on partira. Tu me raconteras tout ce qu'il s'est passé pendant mon absence...

À ma grande surprise, Harry sortit de sa besace une fiole de potion rouge vif et je reconnus l'odeur d'une potion de régénération sanguine lorsqu'il la déboucha. Rogue avait vraiment tout prévu. Harry intercepta mon regard avec un rictus.

\- Il a dit, je cite « cet imbécile devra me rembourser tous les efforts consacrés à rattraper votre lamentable incompétence. »

Je roulai des yeux, entraînant mon compagnon à ma suite. Même si Voldemort était devenu maître des lieux, il avait probablement eu autre chose à faire que de réaménager le manoir car nous pûmes accéder à la bibliothèque qui contenait les précieux écrits sans rencontrer le moindre système de sécurité. Heureusement qu'il ignorait la valeur de ces récits sans quoi il les aurait probablement détruits. Harry s'assit sur une chaise, affaibli par l'anémie malgré la potion, tandis que j'extrayai les recueils de leurs étagères. Les plus vieux d'entre eux étaient âgés de près d'un millénaire et ne tenaient encore que grâce à de savants sortilèges de conservation. Chaque vampire de la famille y avait consigné des réflexions sur leur premier siècle d'existence afin d'aider les générations suivantes, tout cela dans le but d'instaurer peu à peu l'hégémonie du clan Malefoy dans toutes les strates de la société magique. Il était ironique de savoir que toute cette entreprise bâtie sur plusieurs génération avait été détruite par ma décision de prendre Harry Potter comme calice.

\- Quel est le plan ensuite ?

\- Nous ne pouvons pas retransplaner à Poudlard sans la potion donc autant retourner au 12, square Grimmaurd.

Je hochai la tête, parcourant une dernière fois du regard la multitude d'étagères. Hermione aurait sans doute été malade à l'idée de laisser tant de livres précieux entre les mains de Voldemort, mais nous n'avions pas le temps de traîner davantage. Avec un peu de chance je pourrais y retourner après la guerre...

\- Est-ce que Rogue t'a rendu la baguette de ma mère ?

Il sortit la baguette de sa besace pour me la tendre, lui-même utilisant toujours la mienne. Je regagnai son ombre, Harry enfila sa cape d'invisibilité et quelques minutes plus tard nous avions parcouru les quelques mètres qui nous séparaient de la limite de transplanage. Ironiquement, deux Mangemorts prenaient toujours racine devant la demeure des Black, toujours aussi aveugles à nos allées et venues. Dès que Harry eut passé le pas de la porte, je regagnai le monde matériel pour le serrer dans mes bras.

\- Dès que tu seras suffisamment en forme, nous reformerons le lien. Correctement cette fois. Rogue pense que c'est parce que tu étais encore mineur, que la Trace empêche ce genre de chose... Quoi qu'il en soit, pour moi tu as toujours été mon calice. Mais il est temps que je devienne véritablement ton vampire.

Ses joues rosirent légèrement, preuve que la potion faisait effet et je m'apprêtai à l'embrasser lorsqu'un raclement de gorge me stoppa dans mon mouvement. Ma mère se trouvait sur le palier du 1e étage.

\- Drago, M. Potter…

Je la saluai d'un signe de la main, faisant comme si je ne maintenais pas Harry plaqué contre le mur dans une position plus que suggestive.

\- Bonsoir, mère. Nous sommes rentrés.

\- Mme Malefoy. Ron et Hermione sont restés à Poudlard donc pour l'instant il n'y a que nous.

Le sourire espiègle avec lequel il prononça ces mots m'électrisa. Nous montâmes les marches jusqu'à dépasser ma mère et continuâmes dans les étages supérieurs pour rejoindre notre chambre. Je guidai Harry jusqu'au lit où il se laissa tomber et je m'empressai de m'y allonger à mon tour pour l'étreindre à nouveau.

\- Ta chaleur m'a manqué. Sentir ton corps contre moi… j'ai l'impression que ça fait des semaines.

\- Ça fait littéralement des jours… Au début j'ignorais où tu étais, Rogue n'a bien sûr pas jugé utile de me prévenir. Tu m'as tellement manqué, j'étais mort d'inquiétude. Et quand il m'a dit qu'ils t'avaient capturé, que tu avais souffert par ma faute… Ce n'est pas que cette histoire de lien incomplet. J'aurais dû être plus attentif à tes besoins. C'est ce que font les couples normaux, ils prennent soin de l'autre. Pourtant Merlin sait combien je t'aime. Si je n'étais pas aussi fatigué, je t'aurais demandé de me prendre immédiatement. Même si le lien ne m'a manifestement impacté comme tu l'as été, j'ai ressenti ton absence comme une déchirure. Je me sens vulnérable quand tu n'es pas à mes côtés.

Harry était au bord des larmes et la fatigue induite par la perte de sang ne l'aidait pas à canaliser ses émotions. Je posai un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

\- Dors. Quand tu te réveilleras je pourrais exaucer ton souhait. Et quand tu seras lié à moi, tu pourras sentir constamment ma présence. Tu ne seras plus jamais seul.

Le sommeil le prit rapidement et je le gardai dans mes bras pendant plusieurs heures. Lorsque j'eus la certitude que son sommeil était suffisamment profond, je me levai pour prendre une bonne douche et surtout me brosser les dents. Savoir qu'Harry allait renouveler ses vœux de calice me rendait fébrile. La première fois, il avait pris sa décision pour éviter que je ne doive sortir chasser alors que nous étions tous deux cloitrés dans le monde moldu. Désormais, les choses étaient très différentes. Je passai le reste de la nuit suivante à veiller sur son sommeil, canalisant mon impatience en lisant les journaux de mes ancêtres.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 26. ^^ Plus court que d'habitude mais je préfère arrêter là. Rassurez-vous je m'attaque immédiatement au chapitre 27. J'espère que mon explication ne vous semble pas trop tirée par les cheveux. Ce n'était pas prévu et pourtant je m'aperçois qu'il y a de nombreux passages qui « annoncent » ça dans les chapitres précédents. Quand Drago dit à Harry qu'il aurait dû développer des capacités particulières ou quand Narcissa dit qu'elle ne pensait pas que leur lien était fragile au point que Harry soit troublé par ses propos. En bref, je suis assez contente de mon idée. Donc le lien entre eux va se renforcer. Ils vont gagner en force pour le combat final qui se profile. Je n'aime pas les fanfics où les protagonistes se retrouvent complètement « cheatés » avec un Harry surpuissant, animagus, capable de commander aux éléments… Je trouve que la fragilité d'un personnage le rend plus attachant et plus intéressant. Donc le combat contre Voldemort ne se fera pas un claquement de doigts. Je ne compte pas non plus oublier Neville, vous avez été nombreux à apprécier son nouveau rôle. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez en review. Vos messages sont la meilleure des récompenses ! 💛


	27. Chapter 27

Auteur : Lady Zalia

Beta-lectrice : Yukyo01

Type : Action / Aventure globalement, Romance dans ce chapitre.

Disclaimers: Slash (Harry x Drago). Univers appartenant à J.K. Rowling. Rating M (Lemon)

Rappel du chapitre précédent : Drago a tué Amycus Carrow dans une frénésie due à la soif de sang, chose qui n'aurait jamais dû se produire avec un calice. Rogue en a conclu que leur lien était incomplet.

* * *

 *****/+/*** Chapitre 27**

Lorsque Harry se réveilla, je brûlais d'impatience de le faire mien. La révélation de Rogue m'obnubilait. Savoir que le lien ne s'était fait qu'à sens unique avait jeté un éclairage nouveau sur notre relation et les disputes qui l'avaient émaillée. J'avais passé les dernières heures à parcourir les récits de mes ancêtres et s'il ne semblait pas y avoir de règles très strictes quant au rituel en lui-même, chacun de mes ancêtres s'était toujours lié avec une compagne ayant atteint sa majorité magique. En y repensant, nous avions été stupide de ne pas y songer…

Harry eut un doux sourire en me voyant penché sur lui et leva le bras pour caresser mon visage.

\- Je meurs de faim. Laisse-moi le temps de dîner et je m'offre à toi. Ça te convient ?

Je hochai la tête, sachant qu'après il serait probablement épuisé par le drain de sang que nécessitait le lien. Au sous-sol, Kreattur avait eu vent de notre retour et avait préparé un repas complet pour Harry. Ma mère étant déjà couchée, je pus tranquillement observer un Harry torse nu pendant qu'il dévorait trois croque-monsieur accompagnés de salade et d'un jus de citrouille glacé. Une fois correctement restauré, nous nous empressâmes de remonter jusqu'à notre chambre. Nous étions tous deux un peu nerveux à l'idée que quelque chose cloche dans la création du le lien et en même temps impatients de nous y livrer.

\- Drago. Je vais prendre une petite douche. Tu ne bouges pas d'ici ?

\- Pour rien au monde, beau brun. Ne me fais pas attendre trop longtemps.

J'en profitai pour me dévêtir et m'installer confortablement. Manifestement, il était dans le même état de hâte que moi car il ressortit moins de 5 minutes après, une simple serviette autour de la taille, ses cheveux humides laissant encore échapper des gouttes d'eau sur sa peau pâle. Je suivis le parcours de l'une d'entre elle, glisser contre sa clavicule puis passer entre ses pectoraux pour se précipiter vers son nombril et j'entendis Harry déglutir. Il grimpa sur le lit après avoir laissé tomber sa serviette et s'y agenouilla face à moi, offrant sans pudeur son corps nu à mon regard affamé. Le moment était solennel. Tous deux dans la même position, je pris ses mains dans les miennes et l'entendis inspirer longuement.

\- Drago Malefoy. Moi, Harry James Potter, fais le vœu de devenir ton calice, aujourd'hui et pour l'éternité. Désormais je serais tien entièrement et rien ne pourra plus nous séparer. Que ce serment s'inscrive dans mon sang, mon corps et mon âme. Je t'aime, Drago.

Il m'offrit un baiser d'une intensité rare qui m'électrisa, mais je le repoussai doucement pour prononcer clairement la suite du rituel.

\- Harry James Potter. Moi, Drago Malefoy, fais le vœu de faire de toi mon calice, aujourd'hui et pour l'éternité. Désormais tu m'appartiendras entièrement et rien ne pourra plus nous séparer. Que ce serment s'inscrive dans mon sang, mon corps et mon âme. Je t'aime, Harry.

J'avais répété les paroles de Harry, stressé à l'idée que le rituel échoue à nouveau. Je pouvais sentir l'instinct bestial du vampire frôler ma conscience humaine et je rejetai la tête en arrière, ouvrant grand la bouche pour dévoiler mes canines. Réfrénant tout de même mon désir pour ne pas le brusquer, je refermai doucement, mais fermement mes bras autour de ses épaules et il fit de même, entourant mon corps mort-vivant de sa douce chaleur humaine. Ma langue glissa le long de sa carotide et je le sentis frissonner contre moi, savourant tout comme moi cet instant qui précédait la morsure. Resserrant mon étreinte comme si c'était la première fois, je plantai d'un coup mes crocs dans sa gorge et son gémissement accéléra d'un coup le débit de sang dans ma bouche. Je pouvais sentir distinctement le liquide carmin couler dans ma gorge à mesure que je déglutissais et comme à chaque fois, son goût me transporta. C'était une explosion de saveurs meilleures les unes que les autres, une ambroisie destinée à moi seul, riche de sa puissance magique considérable, mais aussi de ses sentiments à mon encontre, son amour, sa dévotion, sa volonté de m'appartenir… Je ressentais aussi son désir qui faisait écho au mien et ma main gauche glissa le long de son corps jusqu'à saisir son érection encore bien irriguée malgré le drain de sang. Il haleta en sentant mon emprise sur son sexe et ce mouvement fit à nouveau vibrer sa gorge, accentuant encore l'excitation qui nous consumait. Jugeant suffisante la dose de sang que je lui avais prélevée, je retirai mes crocs de sa chair puis passai plusieurs fois ma langue sur la morsure pour la refermer, jouant avec le léger relief qui s'était désormais imprimé dans sa chair. Il était temps qu'il boive à son tour et je déchirai mon poignet de mes crocs avant de lui tendre. Il n'hésita pas une seconde, se précipitant dessus comme un affamé, et je sentis bientôt l'aspiration qu'il y appliquait pour en extraire le sang. L'impression était étrange et j'eus le sentiment que le vampire rentrerait immédiatement en rage si qui que ce soit d'autre me le faisait. Lorsqu'il se redressa, mon sang colorait ses lèvres, créant une vision des plus érotiques à mes yeux. Mon calice était toujours assis sur le lit, une érection impressionnante pulsant contre son bas-ventre et je le poussai en arrière de manière à l'allonger. Je caressai un instant son sexe, mais la position avait enfin rendu accessible une certaine partie de son anatomie que je brûlais de remplir et je n'attendis pas plus pour y glisser mes doigts. Harry était dans le même état d'excitation que moi et il gémit, commençant à bouger son bassin dans l'espoir d'approfondir mes attouchements. Je trouvai bientôt le point stratégique et il tendit le bras pour attraper mon sexe dans une indication claire de ce qu'il désirait. Pris d'une soudaine inspiration, je mordis l'artère principale de mon pouce pour faire couler mon sang au creux de ma main et m'en servis pour lubrifier sommairement mon sexe. Je ne le fis pas attendre plus longtemps et m'allongeai ensuite sur lui pour le pénétrer, retrouvant enfin cette sensation de plénitude. Harry gémit longuement tandis que j'entamai les mouvements en lui et il resserra ses bras autour de ma nuque, comme effrayé à l'idée que je puisse soudainement disparaître. Comme pour lui prouver le contraire, je pénétrai à nouveau sa gorge de mes crocs, accroissant notre plaisir mutuel de manière vertigineuse. La félicité que je ressentais à travers le sexe s'était soudainement démultipliée grâce à la morsure et une vague de chaleur me saisit, comme si je venais de rentrer dans un bain brûlant. J'avais beau être enfoncé jusqu'à la garde, j'avais ce désir de me fondre en lui plus profondément encore. Une sorte de frénésie me prit alors, rendant mes mouvements de plus en plus violents à mesure que la jouissance approchait. Il était temps de lâcher prise. Harry haletait, son cœur battant la mesure à une vitesse effrayante, le corps tendu pour accéder au plaisir. Je pouvais ressentir l'intense félicité qui l'envahissait, son plaisir répondant en écho au mien à travers le lien. Lorsque nous atteignîmes l'orgasme, une vague d'énergie magique nous submergea, nous faisant hurler de concert, et je sus avec certitude que le lien était cette fois complet. L'air me semblait plus lourd, comme saturé d'une magie presque palpable et un parfum de sexe et de sang avait envahi notre chambre. J'avais fermé les yeux à l'instant fatidique et lorsque je les rouvris, mon regard se posa immédiatement sur celui qui était enfin devenu mon calice. Harry avait les yeux écarquillés, mais le regard vide comme s'il était en état de choc et il ne cilla pas lorsque j'agitai ma main devant son visage. Je me retirai de lui pour l'allonger plus confortablement, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Harry ! Réponds-moi !

Il ne réagit pas comme plongé dans un étrange état catatonique et mon allégresse retomba immédiatement. Que se passait-il ? Une terrible angoisse me gela les entrailles et j'attrapai mon calice par les épaules pour le secouer.

\- Mais bon sang, tu ne peux pas me faire ça maintenant ! Réveille-toi !

Sa tête dodelina de gauche à droite comme si tous ses muscles étaient détendus, mais ses yeux cillèrent, m'annonçant un retour à la réalité. Je décidai de suivre mon instinct et de me saisir de son poignet pour le mordre. Je ne bus qu'une gorgée, mais le stimulus sembla le faire réagir et lorsque je me redressai, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent. Aucun son n'en sortit, comme s'il était incapable de formuler ses pensées de manière cohérente, mais sa main avait ébauché des mouvements à la recherche de je ne sais quoi. Je courus à la salle de bain pour lui chercher un verre d'eau et il l'accepta d'une main tremblante après que je l'eus aidé à se redresser.

\- C'est fini… il est parti.

\- Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?

Il semblait toujours avoir des difficultés à s'exprimer, comme s'il luttait pour ne pas s'endormir immédiatement.

\- L'Horcruxe. Le morceau d'âme de Voldemort en moi… Quand le lien a été achevé, j'ai senti cette chose lutter, comme si elle étouffait. Je crois que le rituel m'a libéré de sa présence…

Je me rapprochai de lui pour le serrer contre moi, observant attentivement son visage comme si j'aurais pu y déceler la présence de l'Horcruxe au fond de ses pupilles.

\- Ce serait merveilleux. Mais il faudrait en être sûr.

Harry quémanda un baiser que je m'empressai de lui offrir. Puis il se laissa retomber en arrière en attirant la couette jusqu'à lui.

\- Je me sens tellement fatigué, Drago. Je vais juste dormir… nous verrons cela… plus tard.

Je n'insistai pas, sentant intimement combien il était épuisé. La formation du lien était déjà un rituel intense en soit, je n'osais imaginer ce qu'il avait pu ressentir avec un Horcruxe luttant en son for-intérieur. Je bordai soigneusement mon calice avant de me relever dans l'idée de prendre une bonne douche lorsqu'une brusque impression de malaise m'arrêta dans mon geste. Je mis quelques secondes avant d'en comprendre l'origine, me retournant vers Harry qui s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même dans le lit, tout son corps manifestant son besoin de ma présence. Je levai un sourcil avant de retourner m'allonger contre lui, son dos collé à mon torse nu. Immédiatement ses muscles se détendirent et un sentiment de soulagement ma parvint à travers le lien. Je souris, embrassant doucement sa nuque avant d'éteindre les lumières d'un coup de baguette.

Je ne dormis que quelques heures, mais je ne quittai pas le lit pour autant, continuant ma lecture d'un journal que j'avais attiré d'un Accio. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire bêtement. Désormais Harry n'était plus seulement amoureux. Il était dépendant de moi comme j'étais dépendant de lui depuis plus de six mois. Ça avait beau être extrême et légèrement malsain comme relation, j'en étais totalement satisfait. Et si Harry disait vrai, il ne restait alors qu'un seul et unique Horcruxe : Nagini, le serpent de Voldemort, qui malheureusement ne le quittait jamais.

Harry se réveilla assez tard dans la matinée, alors que le soleil approchait de son zénith. Je l'avais senti émerger doucement, ses sens le connectant progressivement à la réalité. Il avait un peu bougé durant son sommeil et s'était raccroché à mon corps comme un bébé koala à sa mère, sa tête confortablement calée contre ma clavicule et ses jambes entremêlées aux miennes. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il sourit largement en constatant que je lui servais d'oreiller.

\- J'ai dormi comme un bébé. Pas de cauchemar, pas de vision… juste le sentiment d'être en sécurité entre tes bras.

\- Alors tu maintiens ce que tu as dit cette nuit ? Tu penses que l'Horcruxe a été détruit ?

\- J'en suis persuadé, Drago… Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. Je n'en avais pas conscience parce que d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, il avait toujours été en moi. Mais maintenant, c'est comme si j'étais libéré d'un poids…

Je soupirai, plus pour la forme puisque je ne respirais plus.

\- À défaut d'élément plus probant, je vais me fier à ton instinct. Ça me chagrine un peu que ça ait gâché notre petit moment de plaisir mutuel, mais j'imagine que si nous avons détruit un Horcruxe de plus, ce n'est pas très cher payé…

Harry se redressa sur le lit et sourit largement. Manifestement toute trace de fatigue ou de douleur avait disparu. Il se leva avec agilité, enfila rapidement un caleçon, un t-shirt et un jean et se dirigea vers le couloir, manifestement impatient de regagner la cuisine. Mais alors qu'il allait passer le pas de la porte, il s'arrêta brusquement sur le seuil, tendant le bras en arrière.

\- Je meurs de faim. Allez viens, Drago, dépêche-toi ! J'ai une furieuse envie de bacon croustillant !

Je ne pus réprimer un sourire, prenant cependant conscience combien le lien modifiait déjà son attitude. Inconsciemment, il ne **voulait** plus s'éloigner de moi et cette situation m'enchantait. Je me précipitai à sa suite. Il était trop tard pour un petit déjeuner et trop tôt pour déjeuner, mais Harry n'en avait cure et puis Hermione n'était pas là pour lui reprocher de faire trop travailler Kreattur donc autant en profiter. L'elfe semblait d'ailleurs enchanté de répondre aux lubies alimentaires de son maître, d'autant que celui-ci faisait honneur à sa cuisine. Je repensais soudain aux « invités » présents dans le cellier.

\- Dis-moi Kreattur, les prisonniers sont toujours vivants ?

Il eut un sourire espiègle.

\- Oui, maître Drago. Ils ont été nourris tel que Miss Granger l'a demandé. Kreattur leur a donné le gras du jambon et les croûtes de pain que Miss Cissy laissait au bord de son assiette. Kreattur ne les laissera pas mourir, Kreattur suit consciencieusement les ordres de maître Harry Potter et maintenant de maître Drago Malefoy.

Harry releva la tête.

\- Tiens, Kreattur te considère comme son maître maintenant ?

L'elfe hocha la tête exagérément, son dos se tordant en avant comme s'il voulait toucher le sol avec ses oreilles.

\- Maître Harry Potter est devenu le calice de maître Drago Malefoy. Les elfes sentent ces choses-là. Maître Harry Potter est lié à maître Drago Malefoy par le sang, Kreattur est heureux que son maître se soit uni à la très ancienne et noble famille Malefoy, d'autant que maître Drago Malefoy est le fils de Miss Cissy, descendant de la famille Black.

\- Je te l'ai dit, Harry. Aux yeux de la loi sorcière, un lien de calice à vampire équivaut à un mariage.

Harry rougit légèrement et sourit doucement, s'appliquant à tartiner son beurre sur ses pancakes chauds.

\- C'est moins festif quoi… Cela dit, je ne m'imagine pas en costume… et encore moins danser. Mais peut-être qu'on pourra… faire quelque chose de ce genre après la guerre… Je voudrais que ça soit officiel. Je ne veux pas que quiconque essaye de nous séparer…

Il était devenu écarlate au fur et à mesure de sa proposition et je dus résister à une furieuse envie de passer ma langue sur ses joues brûlantes. En vérité, j'étais extrêmement touché par ses propos. Je savais combien il exécrait le ministère de la magie et les démarches publiques, mais il avait raison, un mariage aux yeux de la loi sorcière nous éviterait bien des ennuis potentiels…

\- Tout ce que tu voudras. Si tu veux qu'on se marie, alors on le fera. Je pense que ma mère va s'étouffer de honte quand je vais lui annoncer ça… ainsi que bon nombre de midinettes éprises de toi. Je vois déjà les gros titres : Harry Potter se marie avec Drago Malefoy. Ils vont accuser le vilain fils de Mangemort de t'avoir mis sous Imperium. Mais sache que je serais très honoré d'être ton époux aux yeux de tous.

Je fermai les yeux alors qu'il terminait son repas, écoutant tous les bruits de son humanité. Son cœur battait un peu plus vite que la normale, signe des émotions qui le traversaient et je me sentis flatté d'être la cause de son émoi. Après son repas, nous rejoignîmes le salon et eûmes la surprise d'y trouver ma mère, perdue dans la contemplation du paysage visible par la fenêtre. Dès qu'elle s'aperçut de ma présence, elle s'empressa de refermer les rideaux et je lui en fus reconnaissant. Compagne d'un vampire, elle avait vécu la plus grande partie de son existence dans l'obscurité et malgré son humanité, son teint avait la même pâleur que le mien. Je pris conscience de combien son mariage avec mon père avait dû lui coûter. Toute son amertume et son venin étaient nés d'une existence de frustration et je me fis la promesse de rendre Harry heureux et épanoui. Harry salua ma mère avec sa politesse habituelle et je lui emboitai le pas avant de m'asseoir sur le canapé, mon calice à mes côtés.

\- Madame Malefoy.

\- Mère.

\- Drago, M. Potter.

Elle quitta immédiatement la pièce et j'hésitai à lui dire qu'elle pouvait rester, mais Harry allait probablement me parler du diadème de Serdaigle et il valait mieux éviter qu'elle n'en soit témoin. D'ailleurs, il profita de son départ pour s'étendre sur le canapé d'une manière qui aurait probablement fait pincer les lèvres de ma mère : complètement avachi, les jambes passées par-dessus un accoudoir et les pieds pendant dans le vide, sa tête posée sur mes cuisses. Je glissai ma main sous son t-shirt pour caresser sa peau chaude et il resta un instant les yeux fermés, profitant du confort et du silence ambiant. Au bout d'un moment, je décidai tout de même de lui poser la question qui me brûlait les lèvres.

\- Alors, vas-tu enfin me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé pendant mon absence ? Je ne sais même pas quel jour on est !

\- Nous sommes mardi. Tu es resté stupéfixé pendant quatre jours. Rogue ne m'a prévenu que le samedi soir !

Je n'eus aucun mal à sentir la haine qu'il ressentait toujours pour mon parrain. Mais Rogue avait probablement pris la bonne décision, se doutant à raison que Harry se précipiterai à mon secours en apprenant la nouvelle. Grace à ses précautions, nous avions pu éviter Alecto et Voldemort. D'ailleurs, Harry avait même semblé n'avoir eu aucune difficulté à outrepasser les systèmes de sécurité du manoir…

\- Raconte-moi déjà ce qu'il s'est passé pendant la nuit de jeudi. Ron, Hermione et toi avez rejoint ta précieuse armée j'imagine…

\- L'Armée de Dumbledore, oui. Il y avait encore plus de monde que la veille. J'aurais aimé que tu sois là. Ils voulaient que je les mène à la bataille, comme si c'était quelque chose de glorieux ou comme si le risque était négligeable. Ils s'imaginent que les Mangemorts ne les tueront pas ou qu'ils vont pouvoir les affronter à coup de Stupefix.

\- Tu étais comme eux, il n'y a pas si longtemps. Et du coup j'imagine que vous avez essayé de modérer leur ardeur ?

Il soupira longuement, son humeur rembrunie à ce souvenir.

\- Oui. Mais ils refusent de quitter Poudlard. Ils pensent que la dernière bataille se fera là-bas et ils veulent en être. Alors que c'est justement ce que j'essaye d'éviter. Hors de question de les impliquer là-dedans. Même Hermione et Ron. Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais s'ils perdaient la vie.

\- Eux ne te pardonneront pas facilement de les avoir écartés…

\- Je préfère qu'ils soient en vie pour m'en vouloir. Et puis je ne serais pas seul, tu seras là toi, quoi qu'il arrive.

\- Quoi qu'il arrive. Et donc, êtes-vous parvenus à les faire sortir de la salle ? À défaut d'être réfléchie, mon intervention aura au moins eu le mérite d'attirer l'attention des Carrow.

\- Et bien figure toi que la Salle sur Demande a créé un nouveau passage secret pour Pré-au-Lard. C'est Neville qui l'a découvert. Il se trouve derrière un tableau et mène tout droit à La Tête de Sanglier. Et je n'avais jamais fait le rapprochement jusqu'alors, mais le barman est le frère du professeur Dumbledore, Abelforth Dumbledore ! Il a accueilli tous les élèves dans sa taverne le temps qu'on trouve l'Horcruxe. Neville a insisté pour nous aider et il s'est montré très efficace. C'est devenu un sacré meneur. Bien sûr, on ne lui a pas dit que c'était un Horcruxe. Je persiste à penser que personne ne doit savoir. Mais la salle aux objets perdus est tellement immense… Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il était en train de t'arriver, on était tous les quatre à fouiller et quand enfin on l'a trouvé, je me suis précipité dans la chambre des Secrets pour récupérer un croc de Basilic et le détruire.

\- Donc il ne reste plus qu'un seul Horcruxe…

\- Nagini oui. Pour revenir à cette fameuse nuit, entre l'évacuation des élèves, la recherche du diadème et l'aller-retour dans la chambre des Secrets, il faisait presque jour quand je suis rentré me coucher. Ron et Hermione ont décidé de s'installer avec les autres, donc j'étais seul, et quand je me suis aperçu que tu n'étais pas dans la chambre, je me suis simplement dit que tu étais allé voir Blaise Zabini. Je ne pensais pas du tout que tu pouvais être affamé. C'est quand j'ai constaté ton absence à mon réveil que j'ai commencé à paniquer. Ron et Hermione m'ont aidé à ne pas faire n'importe quoi... Au départ, je refusais d'aller voir Rogue, je me disais que c'était peut-être un piège et je savais qu'il en profiterait pour m'humilier. Mais des élèves nous ont raconté ce qu'il s'était passé. Il y avait différentes sortes de rumeurs, mais j'ai compris que tu avais attaqué Amycus Carrow et qu'à la suite de ça tu avais disparu. Donc samedi soir j'ai débarqué dans le bureau de Rogue. Comme tu t'en doutes, je n'étais pas très calme. Il m'a ligoté à une chaise et m'a bâillonné avant de me traiter de tous les noms. Tu imagines bien qu'il en a profité. Il m'a même menacé de me mettre sous Imperium !

\- Il voulait s'assurer que tu l'écoutes. Il t'a expliqué comment passer les systèmes de sécurité de la maison ?

\- Oui. Il a créé un double temporaire de la clé et m'a indiqué comment désactiver l'alarme. Il avait même fait un plan que je devais suivre à la lettre.

\- Quoi que tu en dises, c'est un allié de poids. C'est grâce à lui si tout s'est bien terminé…

Il changea de sujet, refusant de reconnaître le mérite de l'homme qu'il s'appliquait à haïr.

\- Donc tu as tué Amycus Carrow ? Alecto s'est encore plus acharné sur les élèves… Mais personne ne le regrette.

Il suivit les reliefs du canapé d'un air absent, comme s'il n'accordait que peu d'importance à cette information. Pourtant je savais que cette idée le touchait, plus qu'elle ne le devrait. Je préférai lui répondre honnêtement.

\- Oui, mais c'est lui qui m'a attaqué le premier. J'étais affamé. Je pensais aller dans la Forêt Interdite et il m'a surpris alors que je m'apprêtais à sortir. Le vampire a pris le dessus et s'est jeté sur lui. Je l'ai vidé de son sang sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Et puis Alecto est arrivé et m'a jeté quelques Doloris avant que Rogue n'intervienne. La suite, tu la connais.

Il hocha la tête et remonta sa main pour caresser mon visage. Je m'en saisis immédiatement pour la tenir contre moi.

\- Je vois. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

\- Il va falloir trouver un plan pour tuer Nagini puis Voldemort… Une fois que le dernier Horcruxe sera détruit, n'importe quel moyen sera bon pour le tuer, non ?

Harry fit la moue. Il ne semblait pas encore être prêt psychologiquement à tuer quelqu'un de ses mains, même si c'était Voldemort.

\- C'est un duelliste hors pair. Même mortel, il faudra encore lui lancer l'Avada sans qu'il ne le pare ou l'esquive.

\- Il faudrait profiter de son assurance. Il ne doute pas un seul instant de gagner et tout le monde le croit invulnérable. S'il pense que ses Horcruxes sont toujours intacts, il sera moins prudent. Je sais que tu ne veux impliquer personne, mais nous avons besoin de quelqu'un pour détourner son attention suffisamment longtemps pour tuer Nagini… Écoute, j'ai un plan à te soumettre… Nous retournons au manoir Malefoy. Nous demandons à Rogue de nous y rejoindre avec Alecto Carrow sous Imperium et le Choixpeau magique pour que tu invoques l'épée. Nous leur demandons de prévenir Voldemort qu'ils m'ont capturé. Quand il arrive, Rogue détourne son attention pendant que je tue le serpent. Ça ne me prendra pas plus d'une seconde avec l'épée de Gryffondor entre les mains. Dès que ce sera fait, je rejoindrais Rogue dans le duel et je donnerais tout ce que j'ai. On peut préparer des pièges magiques pour avoir l'avantage du terrain, mais quoi qu'il arrive tu ne participeras pas au combat. Je compte sur toi pour m'attendre sagement au premier étage. Imagine-toi que tu es mon unique Horcruxe. Tant que tu vis, je suis immortel.

Il ouvrit la bouche, sans doute pour répliquer quelque chose, mais je ne lui en laissai pas le temps, plaquant mes lèvres sur les siennes pour le faire taire d'un baiser. Il esquissa un geste pour me repousser, sans réelle volonté cependant et je sentis bientôt sa reddition. Lorsque je me redressai pour le libérer de mon étreinte, il resserra ses bras autour de mon torse et plaqua son visage contre moi, comme pour s'imprégner de l'odeur de mes vêtements. Je compris que c'était sa manière de se rassurer et me mis à caresser doucement ses cheveux. Nous restâmes ainsi sans bouger une bonne heure, profitant simplement de la quiétude ambiante.

En début d'après-midi, j'envoyai un courrier à Rogue pour l'informer de notre plan et pour une fois sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre :

« _Il sera de retour au manoir dès cette nuit. Notre meilleure chance est de frapper maintenant, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'appliquer ce plan plus tard. Je ne peux qu'espérer que vous avez raison en affirmant que le lien du calice a fait son œuvre. Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le vérifier et cela sera au moment fatidique. Par ailleurs, s'il reste quelques bribes d'information dans le sang que tu as reçu en héritage, c'est le moment d'en prendre connaissance. Nous devons mettre toutes les chances de notre côté. Je viendrais vous rejoindre à dix-huit heures avec les accessoires requis._ »

Son message semblait avoir été écrit dans l'empressement et cela me fit prendre conscience de l'imminence du combat final. Nous n'avions que peu de temps devant nous. L'existence de la fiole de sang léguée par Dumbledore me revint en mémoire. Je l'avais complètement oubliée ! Passé l'excitation des premières semaines, notre quête nous avait peu à peu fait perdre toute la confiance que nous ressentions pour le vieux directeur et si Harry avait le Vif d'Or en permanence avec lui dans sa bourse en peau de Moke, la fiole de sang avait été reléguée dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit. Il fallait bien reconnaître que son héritage cryptique ne nous avait été que peu utile dans la recherche des Horcruxes. Hermione avait bien lu les Contes de Beedle le barde, sans pour autant en comprendre le sens caché, et le Déluminateur ne semblait pas avoir d'autre fonction que celle de supprimer ou produire de la lumière. Quant au Vif d'Or, il laissait toujours apparaître le message « Je m'ouvre au terme » sans autre information.

\- Allons dans la chambre. Je vais essayer de puiser tout ce que je peux apprendre dans le sang de Dumbledore. Peut-être connaissait-il une faiblesse de Voldemort…

Je décidai de m'installer dans la salle de bain, assis en tailleur contre la baignoire, la fiole entre les mains. C'était le moment où jamais d'en obtenir plus sur ce que Dumbledore savait. Je retirai le bouchon, réprimant un haut-le-cœur en sentant l'odeur caractéristique d'un sang autre que celui de mon calice. Il allait bien falloir que je surmonte mon dégoût et je relevai la tête pour regarder Harry qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte.

\- Je vais te laisser méditer là-dessus, je reste dans la chambre si tu veux bien. L'idée que tu puisses boire le sang d'un autre m'est assez désagréable en fait…

Je hochai la tête et fermai les yeux, déposant la fiole à mes lèvres pour en vider le contenu. Malgré mes paupières closes, un souvenir me parvint presque immédiatement. Comme avec une Pensine dans laquelle on m'aurait plongé brutalement, sauf que je me trouvais à l'intérieur même de Dumbledore, voyant à travers ses yeux. Il était seul dans son bureau et avait rassemblé devant lui les objets qu'il nous avait légué : le Déluminateur, le livre de conte, le Vif d'Or, la fiole enchantée… et une petite pierre noire et ronde gravée d'un triangle, d'un cercle et d'un trait vertical. Ce symbole m'était familier sans que je ne parvienne immédiatement à me souvenir où je l'avais vu. D'un coup, la voix de Dumbledore retentit autour de moi et je sursautai.

\- Drago Malefoy. Si tu accèdes à ce souvenir, c'est que le moment est venu. Harry doit subir le sortilège de mort pour détruire l'Horcruxe en lui. C'est la seule solution. Mais sois rassuré, il ne mourra pas. Voici mon dernier présent… la Pierre de Résurrection. Le Vif d'Or s'ouvrira lorsque Harry ressentira l'imminence de son affrontement avec Voldemort. Puissiez-vous être heureux.

Je repris soudainement conscience de la réalité et m'aperçus que j'avais glissé contre la baignoire et étais désormais allongé sur le sol. Le « voyage » dans les pensées du vieux directeur avait été intense. Dumbledore… il avait offert à Harry un moyen de se prémunir de la mort. Il ne l'avait pas abandonné malgré tout. Je ressentis un regain de gratitude pour cet homme dont je m'étais toujours méfié. Il était loin d'être parfait, il avait fait peser un poids énorme sur les épaules de Harry et ne lui avait transmis que des informations parcellaires. Mais au moins il n'avait pas prémédité sa mort comme Rogue l'en avait accusé. Bien sûr, il était loin d'avoir imaginé la manière dont nous avions détruit l'Horcruxe présent en Harry. Le sorcier était tellement égocentrique qu'il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde qu'il existait d'autres possibilités… et au final son sang ne m'avait pas donné de nouvelles pistes concernant Voldemort. Je me relevai avec une grimace. J'avais vraiment besoin de me brosser les dents maintenant.

Je retrouvai mon calice quelques secondes plus tard. Agenouillé devant le vivarium de son serpent, il avait les sourcils froncés.

\- Drago… Je ne parle plus le Fourchelang ! Je ne peux plus discuter avec Selvy !

\- Comment est-ce possible, une telle capacité ne peut pas disparaître du jour au lendemain ?

\- Et si… Si c'était en fait l'Horcruxe qui me permettait de le parler ? Tu te souviens, en 2e année, après l'épisode au club de duel contre toi, les gens ont commencé à me soupçonner d'être le descendant de Serpentard parce que je parlais Fourchelang. Du coup, j'avais posé la question à Dumbledore et il m'avait dit que Voldemort m'avait transmis certains de ses pouvoirs en essayant de me tuer… Il ne le savait pas encore, mais en fait il parlait déjà de l'Horcruxe en moi !

Je m'agenouillai à ses côtés tandis qu'il gratouillait le sommet du crâne de son serpent.

\- Malgré tout j'ai l'impression que tu es un peu déçu.

\- Ben… C'était assez cool de pouvoir discuter avec les serpents. Ce n'est plus pareil avec Selvy. Il doit penser que je refuse de lui parler sans comprendre pourquoi. Mais je préfère tout de même n'avoir aucun morceau de Voldemort en moi. En tout cas, cela prouve bien que j'ai raison. Alors, qu'as-tu appris de ton côté ?

Je réprimai mon envie d'éloigner mon calice du reptile qui faisait maintenant la taille d'un boa constrictor. Manifestement, le serpent semblait toujours aussi affectueux vis-à-vis de Harry malgré qu'il ne puisse plus communiquer avec lui.

\- Rien à propos de Voldemort. Mais j'ai vu Dumbledore mettre la Pierre de Résurrection dans le Vif d'Or. Il était persuadé que la seule manière de tuer l'Horcruxe en toi était de t'offrir à un sort mortel de Voldemort, mais il ne voulait pas que tu meures face à lui et il t'a offert une manière d'y survivre. Ça peut toujours être utile…

\- Je vois. Il voulait tout de même éviter ma mort finalement. Je pense que Rogue aurait aimé le savoir. Il paraissait tellement en colère contre Dumbledore…

\- Ça n'empêche qu'il comptait manipuler tout le monde comme des pions jusqu'à la fin. Il cachait sciemment certaines informations, même à ses plus fidèles partisans et pensait être le seul à détenir la vérité. Je n'écrirais jamais de louange à son égard. Bien, nous transplanerons au manoir Malefoy un peu avant dix-huit heures avec la cape d'invisibilité. Severus nous y rejoindra avec Alecto Carrow sous Imperium. Ça nous laissera suffisamment de temps pour nous préparer car dès qu'il arrivera, tout va s'enchaîner très vite. Et si Merlin nous est favorable, demain matin nous fêterons la fin de la guerre.

\- Il restera encore tous les Mangemorts et leurs marionnettes. Je pense que l'Angleterre ne redeviendra pas comme avant du jour au lendemain. Mais ce sera le boulot de l'Ordre du Phénix. La prophétie sera accomplie… et je serais libre.

Harry eut un sourire un peu crispé. Penser au combat final était hautement anxiogène, mais quelque part, j'étais satisfait que cela se fasse le soir même. Si tout se passait comme prévu, Harry resterait en sécurité tout le long du combat qui se déroulera dans mon ancienne demeure et de nuit de surcroît, un endroit qui m'était totalement familier et à un moment où ma nature vampirique me rendait plus puissant. Père m'avait appris qu'un Malefoy ne devait pas courber l'échine alors que lui-même ne suivait pas ce précepte. Ce soir j'allais prouver à Voldemort ce que signifiait "affronter un vampire" et je serais secondé par Severus Rogue, mon parrain, qui était aussi un sorcier redoutable. Sur le papier, toutes les chances étaient de notre côté…

* * *

Voilà. Fin du chapitre 27. Normalement le chapitre 28 sera soit le dernier, soit l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction. Je veux vraiment m'appliquer pour écrire quelque chose de classe donc je ne vous donne pas de délai, d'autant que je reprends le boulot le 18 mai. Ça me fait quelque chose de clore cette histoire qui signe ma première vraie fanfiction Harry Potter. Je n'écrirais rien d'autre tant qu'elle ne sera pas terminée. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Gros bisous à tous les reviewers. Merci pour le courage et la motivation que vous me donnez. 3


	28. Chapter 28

Auteur : Lady Zalia

Beta-lectrice : Yukyo01

Type : Action, aventure, romance.

Disclaimers: Couple Harry + Drago. Univers appartenant à J.K. Rowling.

Rappel du chapitre précédent : Draco et Harry vont tendre un piège à Voldemort pour tuer Nagini, le dernier Horcruxe et enfin mettre un terme au règne du mage noir. Ceci est officiellement l'avant-dernier chapitre !

 **DÉSOLÉ** pour l'attente, je suis tombée malade et j'ai été incapable d'écrire pendant un bon moment. C'est donc un chapitre longuement réfléchi de presque 15 pages et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

* * *

 *****/+/*** Chapitre 28**

Lorsque nous transplanâmes devant le manoir Malefoy, le soleil se couchait et je ressentis un élan de nostalgie en voyant la lumière orangée illuminer la façade de la majestueuse demeure qui jadis fut mienne. Comme d'habitude, je m'étais faufilé dans l'ombre de mon calice tandis qu'il revêtait sa précieuse cape d'invisibilité et nous atteignîmes l'entrée du domaine sans encombre. Par-delà les grilles, on pouvait apercevoir les paons de ma mère qui déambulaient toujours dans le jardin comme des fantômes. Manifestement, un elfe de maison continuait à s'en occuper. Quelques instants plus tard, un bruit de transplanage retentit, laissant apparaître deux silhouettes vêtues de capes noires et portant un masque de Mangemort. Ignorant la présence invisible de Harry, l'une d'elle sortit une clé pour la pointer vers le portail en fer forgé qui s'ouvrit sans un bruit. Les deux silhouettes s'avancèrent et Harry les suivit rapidement. Un peu plus loin, la double porte du manoir se dressait devant nous, mais après quelques mots murmurés et un mouvement de baguette, elle s'ouvrit à son tour. Ce ne fut qu'une fois à l'abri derrière les murs que les deux Mangemorts consentirent à découvrir leur visage. Il était étrange de voir mon parrain affublé de la lourde tenue des partisans de Voldemort et Harry sortit sa baguette sous sa cape, manifestement très tenté à l'idée de lui jeter un sort. J'allais intervenir lorsque la voix de Severus retentit.

\- Monsieur Potter. Lorsqu'on veut attaquer quelqu'un dans le dos, l'idéal est de se montrer discret et non aussi subtile qu'un troll. Vous ne parviendrez jamais à surprendre qui que ce soit en projetant aussi grossièrement votre désir de nuire.

Je me matérialisai dans le monde physique pour désamorcer la situation tandis que Severus se retournait, baguette pointée sur mon calice.

\- C'est bon ! Nous ne sommes pas là pour ça. Harry !

Mon calice roula les yeux et remit sa baguette dans sa poche.

\- C'est bon, je n'allais pas vraiment le faire…

Severus eut un rictus méprisant.

\- Quelle maturité, vraiment. Moi qui pensais que vous auriez au moins tiré quelque leçon de cette année. Il faut croire que j'étais encore trop optimiste.

Je le foudroyai du regard. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de jeter de l'huile sur le feu ! De son côté, Alecto Carrow n'avait pas esquissé un geste, preuve de l'Imperium imposé par mon parrain.

\- Ne perdons pas de temps. Tu as le Choixpeau ?

Il sortit le vieux chapeau rapiécé de son manteau avant de le jeter sans grande délicatesse vers moi. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il se mette à parler, mais le Choixpeau conserva le silence. Je le tendis à Harry qui s'empressa de le mettre sur sa tête. Quelques instants plus tard, le chapeau se contracta, comme serré par une main invisible et Harry l'arracha de sa tête pour plonger la main à l'intérieur. Même si je savais ce qui allait se passer, je ne pus m'empêcher d'être ébahi lorsqu'il en sortit une épée d'argent étincelante, la poignée incrustée de rubis. Severus leva un sourcil, ce qui devait sans doute représenter la plus intense stupéfaction pour quelqu'un d'aussi stoïque que lui.

\- Et bien, Drago. Quel fier représentant de Gryffondor tu as choisi comme calice…

Harry me sourit et je l'attirai vers moi pour embrasser son front. Quoique puisse en dire mon parrain, j'étais très fier d'être lié à Harry Potter, le digne Gryffondor. Il me tendit l'épée et je la soupesai d'une main pour m'entraîner à la manipuler. Cela ne représentait rien pour le vampire que j'étais, mais il allait falloir que je fasse preuve d'adresse si je voulais tuer Nagini en un seul coup. Je fis quelques mouvements et ressentis une certaine satisfaction à manier une telle arme. Les épées étaient conçues pour trancher les membres et faire couler le sang en allant au-devant de son ennemi et c'était finalement quelque chose d'assez intuitif pour un être de la nuit tel que moi. J'aurais sans doute trouvé cette pratique barbare étant humain, mais à présent cela me semblait être la meilleure manière d'affronter Voldemort. L'homme avait une grande expérience des duels magiques, mais si je parvenais à m'approcher suffisamment, peut-être parviendrais-je à le blesser suffisamment… Il fallait s'accrocher à cet espoir.

\- Drago…

Je sortis de ma rêverie et me tournai vers Harry.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu n'as pas entendu ? Rogue te posait une question.

Je me tournai vers mon parrain qui m'observait.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment d'être perdu dans tes pensées, Drago. Il s'agit de prévoir exactement comment nous allons procéder, nous n'aurons aucune marge d'erreur.

\- Justement. Je prévisualisais mon combat. Harry restera en haut. Il ne peut plus sentir sa présence et n'aura aucune raison de l'envisager. Je serais caché dans la salle sous ma cape d'invisibilité et j'attendrais le meilleur moment pour trancher le serpent. Toi, ne prend aucun risque, agit naturellement tant que je ne me suis pas dévoilé.

\- C'est bien ce que je comptais faire. Je lancerais un sortilège d'amnésie sur Alecto tout à l'heure. Il s'agira de lui faire croire que c'est toi qui le lui as infligé en t'enfuyant. Je ferais mine d'arriver un peu avant lui et de m'étonner de ton absence. Elle ne sera sans doute pas très pressée de lui révéler son échec et peut-être même essayera-t-elle de me faire taire. À son arrivée, il risque d'être furieux et voudra passer ses nerfs sur elle. Tu profiteras de son excès de colère et de son inattention pour tuer Nagini. Il faut espérer qu'il n'ait pas le temps de réagir, car dès que son dernier Horcruxe sera mort, il va commencer à craindre pour sa vie et rien n'est pire qu'un animal acculé. Maintenant allez vous cacher, faites en sorte de ne pas être détectables. Il ne faut pas qu'elle vous trouve avant mon arrivée.

Il me jeta une petite pierre et Harry et moi montâmes dans les étages, laissant Rogue s'occuper d'Alecto selon le plan qu'il avait fixé. Poussés par la curiosité, nous allâmes jusqu'à ma chambre qui se trouvait presque au fond de l'aile est. Elle était restée exactement telle que je l'avais laissé, sans doute mes parents ne s'étaient-ils pas donné la peine ni n'avaient ressenti le besoin de la réaffecter. Il faut dire qu'elle était tellement impersonnelle qu'elle aurait facilement pu passer pour une chambre d'hôte. Nulle affiche ni tenture murale, nulle photo au mur. Je n'avais pas besoin de « m'encombrer » avec des souvenirs d'une période où je n'étais rien, selon les propos de mon père. À cette époque, j'étais un Malefoy avant d'être un enfant et un Malefoy ne venait au monde qu'en devenant un être de la nuit. Je songeai avec une certaine ironie qu'au vu des choix que j'avais pris depuis ma « renaissance », mes parents avaient bien dû regretter ce moment où je n'étais qu'un petit être malléable et totalement tributaire de leurs décisions. Harry s'assit sur mon lit tandis que je lançais divers sortilèges pour masquer notre présence.

\- Assurdiato… Salveo maleficia… Ostium clausum. À présent, nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre l'arrivée de notre cible. Rogue enverra un signal dès qu'il sentira sa marque chauffer. À ce moment, je compte sur toi pour rester ici éloigné du danger. Je t'interdis de participer au combat et c'est un ordre d'un vampire à son calice. Suis-je clair ?

Harry écarquilla les yeux alors que mes mots l'enchaînaient à cette pièce aussi sûrement qu'un Incarcerem. Il était confronté pour la première fois au pouvoir du lien et j'espérais qu'il ne le prendrait pas trop mal.

\- Je vois… étais-tu vraiment obligé d'utiliser ça ?

\- Je te connais, je sais que tu pourrais prendre des décisions stupides qui nous mettraient tous les deux en péril. Ainsi, je suis assuré d'avoir l'esprit tranquille pendant le combat. Tu étais d'accord avec ça, il me semble, à moins que tu ne m'aies menti ?

Il détourna le regard et tendit la main pour m'attirer jusqu'à lui.

\- Ce n'est pas une question de mensonge. Tu voudrais que je reste ici alors que je sens que tu souffres et que tu as besoin d'aide ? Je suis un sorcier, pas une princesse moldue sans défense !

\- Non, mais tu es mon calice ! La meilleure manière de m'aider est de rester ici quoi qu'il arrive. Et pour être exact, j'aurais même préféré que tu retournes au square Grimmaurd aussi sec, donc ne te plains pas. Et ne me sors pas une histoire de prophétie stipulant que TU dois être celui qui le tueras. Je le ferais pour toi.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, mais n'ajouta rien. Je voyais bien que ça ne lui plaisait guère d'être ainsi mis de côté, mais je n'envisageais pas une seule seconde qu'il en soit autrement. Je l'embrassai et il répondit immédiatement, me rassurant sur son humeur. Quelques minutes plus tard, la petite pierre dans ma poche m'indiqua qu'il était temps de descendre. Je me recouvris de la cape d'invisibilité et passai le pas de la porte avant de rejoindre le hall, tous mes sens de vampire en alerte. Je me laissai guider par mon instinct de prédateur pour faire le moins de bruit possible et arrivai bientôt en vue de ma cible.

La poignée de l'épée fermement serrée entre mes doigts, je pris un instant pour observer mon environnement. Voldemort était au beau milieu du vaste hall d'entrée, sa baguette à la main, Nagini derrière lui, Severus et Alecto agenouillés devant lui. L'homme dégageait une véritable fureur, son visage serpentin crispé par la rage, les deux fentes qui lui servaient de naseaux frémissant sous sa respiration saccadée.

\- Je suis confuse, maître. Il n'aurait jamais dû s'échapper… Il était affamé et stupéfixé. Quelqu'un l'a forcément aidé à s'enfuir, ça ne peut être que Potter…

\- Harry Potter… encore et toujours en train de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Sauriez-vous m'expliquer comment un adolescent de dix-sept ans que TU présentais comme un sorcier relativement médiocre, Severus, a réussi à pénétrer les protections magiques de cette demeure et en ressortir avec un vampire au bord de la frénésie ? Non ? Bandes d'incapables ! ENDOLORIS ! ENDOLORIS !

Il frappa les deux Mangemorts face à lui avec une haine presque palpable. Pour ma part, je m'étais approché suffisamment près du serpent, mes déplacements imperceptibles aux sens de l'humain qu'était encore Voldemort. Nagini regardait autour d'elle tout en dardant sa langue fourchue hors de sa gueule, mais je ne lui laissai pas le temps de me repérer. Dans mon esprit, l'épée était devenue une extension de ma personne. Les muscles bandés, je fis en un instant la fente en avant qui scella le sort du dernier Horcruxe. Je décapitai Nagini sans aucun effort et avec une telle rapidité que la tête du serpent avait atterri sur le sol avant même que son maître n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste. La vague d'énergie magique, produite par la destruction du morceau d'âme, me repoussa d'un coup, mais lorsque Voldemort se retourna, j'étais déjà revenu en position de combat. Il poussa un hurlement et fit un simple mouvement de baguette. Tout d'un coup, toutes les vitres de la pièce se brisèrent pour former une multitude de poignards, qu'il projeta sur moi à une vitesse hallucinante. Je ne dus mon salut qu'à un bouclier invoqué par mon parrain et qui se brisa face à la force de l'attaque.

\- Severus, tu oses me trahir !

Il avait fait l'erreur de tourner la tête et j'en profitai pour tenter un coup d'estoc, mais l'homme me repoussa d'une bourrasque qui dévia ma lame sur son flanc gauche. Une légère odeur de sang me confirma que je l'avais blessé, mais il s'était empressé de déployer un cercle de feu autour de lui pour m'empêcher d'approcher. De son côté, Severus n'était pas resté inactif et Voldemort ne put se protéger d'un informulé qui lui entailla le bras. Le lord noir ne souriait plus du tout car mon parrain était dangereusement insondable tandis que j'attaquais avec l'épée de Gryffondor, une arme gobeline, et donc indestructible par la magie. Je jetai un œil à Alecto : la Mangemort était restée immobile, prostrée sur le sol. Sans doute Severus lui avait-il intimé l'ordre de ne pas bouger, mais je devais garder à l'esprit qu'en cas de blessure grave, Severus ne pourrait plus maintenir le sortilège. Voldemort jeta un sort à mes pieds et une multitude de ronces jaillirent du sol pour venir s'enrouler autour de mes jambes et mes bras. Il profita ensuite que je sois occupé à m'évader pour attaquer mon parrain avec un long fouet noir, mais celui-ci l'évita avec agilité et détruisit les ronces d'un coup de baguette. Je devais reconnaître qu'il était très doué et cela renforça mon admiration pour le personnage. Je décidai de changer de stratégie. Si je ne connaissais sans doute que le tiers des sorts utilisés par Voldemort et Severus, je pouvais cependant compenser par la rapidité et la puissance magique apportées par ma nature vampirique. J'avais préféré récupérer ma propre baguette pour le combat et d'un mouvement rapide, je fis léviter l'épée face à moi. D'un second mouvement, je ramassai la cape d'invisibilité tombée au sol et j'en recouvrai l'épée qui disparut instantanément à la vue de tous. Soudain, le sol tout entier se craqua et se fissura, obligeant Rogue à se réfugier sur les marches tandis que Voldemort lévitait à trente centimètres du sol, comme si cela ne lui demandait pas le moindre effort. Pour ma part, je m'étais accroché à la porte, prêt à lancer ma première attaque et l'épée invisible fila droit vers Voldemort qui ne put l'esquiver qu'au dernier moment, une estafilade de belle taille apparaissant en rouge sur son visage blafard.

Des lames de parquet commencèrent à s'arracher du sol avec des grincements sinistres, formant peu à peu une palissade de piques autour de Voldemort, mais Severus invoqua un serpent de feu qui creusa un trou incandescent à travers la protection de bois. L'instant d'après, c'étaient les pierres du plafond qui commençèrent à tomber, m'obligeant à invoquer un bouclier au-dessus de ma tête. Les sorts se succédaient et Voldemort ne semblait pas faiblir malgré les quelques coups que nous étions parvenus à lui infliger. La rage des premières passes avait disparu, laissant place à une concentration extrême, chaque camp s'efforçant de blesser mortellement l'autre. Le hall du manoir était devenu un champ de bataille méconnaissable. Le sol était éventré par endroits, laissant apercevoir une partie du sous-sol et le plafond s'était partiellement écroulé, dévoilant les poutres du deuxième étage. Les fenêtres avaient laissé place à des trous béants et un début d'incendie consumait la porte qui menait au couloir. Soudain, alors que j'allais projeter un vaisselier sur mon ennemi, une douleur sourde et une terreur sans nom me saisirent simultanément. Ma première pensée fut que Voldemort était parvenu à me lancer un maléfice sans que je ne m'en aperçoive, mais la seconde d'après, la réalité s'imposa dans mon esprit : Harry était en danger. Mon trouble n'échappa pas au mage noir qui sourit sadiquement.

\- Ah ! J'ai comme l'impression que cet incapable de Queudver est finalement parvenu à le trouver.

Alors que je ne respirais plus depuis ma transformation, ce fut comme si mon souffle venait à manquer. J'avais laissé Harry sans autre arme que la baguette de ma mère. Mais si j'abandonnais le combat maintenant, Severus n'aurait aucune chance. Il fallait que je fasse confiance à Harry, même si c'était absolument contre-instinctif. Le vampire en moi n'apprécia pas du tout cette idée et ma conscience se fissura. Il fallait mettre fin au combat et vite. Severus m'observait depuis l'autre bout de la pièce, probablement conscient de ma lutte intérieure.

Je décidai de tenter le tout pour le tout et poussai un grognement bestial tout en jetant ma baguette par terre. Voldemort concentra toute son attention sur moi, pensant que j'avais succombé à ma bête intérieure et que j'allais me jeter sur lui. Mais alors que je bondissais, les doigts tordus et les lèvres retroussées sur mes crocs, Severus projeta l'épée à travers le corps de Voldemort qui écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Une gerbe de sang s'échappa de la blessure alors qu'une vague de magie repoussait l'épée hors de son torse. J'avais cessé ma comédie et étais allé récupérer ma baguette, mais je ne devais pas relâcher ma concentration. La moindre blessure pouvait me faire perdre le contrôle, réellement cette fois. Je tendis ma baguette en avant et jetai un Sectusempra que l'homme ne parvint pas à dévier parfaitement et un véritable geyser s'échappa de son bras droit. Il grimaça de douleur, mais Severus ne lui laissa pas le temps de contre-attaquer et un violent éclair foudroya le mage noir. Parallèlement, je pouvais sentir que Harry continuait à lutter contre son agresseur et le vampire me hurla de rejoindre mon calice pour le protéger. Je portai ma main gauche à mon cœur tout en récupérant le contrôle de l'épée qui était tombée à terre. Je ne pouvais pas abandonner maintenant, il fallait terminer le combat d'abord !

Je jetai un Gemino sur l'épée pour en fait apparaître trois copies identiques et positionnai les quatre épées autour de Voldemort. Déconcentré par ses blessures, il ne fut pas assez rapide pour identifier la véritable épée de Gryffondor et ne put l'esquiver lorsqu'elle vint transpercer son abdomen juste sous les côtes. Si je n'avais touché aucun organe vital, il était désormais sévèrement blessé et saignait abondamment. Voldemort chancela, mais alors que je m'attendais à le voir tomber à genou, il disparut purement et simplement dans un éclat de lumière bleuté.

Severus laissa éclater sa rage comme jamais auparavant.

\- NON ! Il s'est enfui, il a utilisé un Portoloin ! Nous l'avions !

Pour ma part, le combat était terminé, il fallait que je rejoigne Harry MAINTENANT. Sans même regarder derrière moi, je bondis vers les escaliers pour rejoindre les étages, mon corps brûlant d'une énergie nouvelle. Harry… calice… calice en danger… calice a besoin du vampire…

Tout mon esprit était focalisé sur un seul but, parcourir la distance qui me séparait encore de lui… plus vite… Encore quelques mètres… la porte de ma chambre était ouverte… Harry !

Le hurlement qui s'échappa de ma gorge ne ressemblait à aucun son humain, preuve supplémentaire que le vampire avait pris le contrôle. Je me jetai sur mon calice qui se tenait la gorge, mais je constatai rapidement qu'il était plus secoué que blessé et cela me permit de regagner un peu la maîtrise de moi-même.

L'homme qui l'avait attaqué en revanche était plié en deux sous le coup de la douleur, l'une de ses mains couvertes de cloques noirâtres tandis que l'autre en métal semblait avoir fondu sous l'effet d'une intense chaleur.

\- Drago… le pendentif…

Harry écarta son t-shirt et je reconnus l'amulette de Foe que je lui avais offerte un an plus tôt. La pierre rouge était désormais fendue en deux et l'araignée ressemblait désormais à un amalgame de métal informe. Je détachai le collier désormais inutile et le jetai au loin avant de me tourner vers le misérable qui avait osé lever la main sur mon calice. Apparemment, Harry était parvenu à le désarmer et l'homme avait essayé de l'étrangler. Je reconnus celui qui se faisait appeler Queudver et je savais qu'il pouvait se transformer en rat. Il avait pris conscience de ma présence et semblait se demander s'il serait suffisamment rapide pour récupérer sa baguette avant que je ne me jette sur lui. Il était hors de question de le laisser s'enfuir et je traversai en un instant la distance qui nous séparait pour le plaquer contre le mur sans aucun ménagement. Il poussa un cri de douleur et ce n'était rien comparé à ce que j'avais envie de lui faire, mais Harry était présent et j'avais suffisamment de conscience pour ne pas vouloir réitérer l'épisode de la dernière fois. Mes pupilles devaient être écarlates et je tremblais à force de me contenir. Heureusement, Harry me libera de ma crainte.

\- Tu peux le tuer… Je vais regarder ailleurs…

Il semblait mal à l'aise, mais avoir reçu l'aval de mon calice avait abaissé la dernière barrière qui m'empêchait de passer à l'acte.

\- Pitié… non…

Ignorant les pathétiques supplications de l'être face à moi, je refermai mes mains autour du cou gras et serrai du plus fort que je pus, mettant dans mon geste toute la haine et la peur que j'avais ressenti plus tôt. Le sorcier essaya de se débattre en couinant, mais il ne pouvait rien faire face à moi et bientôt, même sa respiration sifflante se tut alors que ses lèvres bleuissaient à vue d'œil. Un craquement sinistre retentit lorsque la force de mon emprise écrasa les vertèbres cervicales, faisant définitivement taire le misérable.

\- Drago… C'est fini. Il est mort, il ne nuira plus à personne.

Ce ne fut qu'en sentant la main de Harry sur mon épaule que je consentis à relâcher ma poigne, le cadavre retombant au sol dans un bruit sourd, la marque de mes doigts imprimés dans sa chair.

\- On est débarrassé de celui-là, par contre Voldemort a réussi à s'enfuir ! Il est sévèrement blessé, mais si on ne le retrouve pas rapidement, tout ce qu'on aura fait n'aura servi à rien.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et s'approcha de moi, levant la main pour caresser mon visage.

\- Tu es blessé… Et Rogue, est-ce qu'il va bien ? Il était dans notre camp finalement, alors…

J'attrapai la main de Harry pour l'embrasser.

\- Mes blessures sont superficielles, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Et Rogue s'est aussi bien défendu. Viens, ne perdons pas de temps. Ah, ramasse la baguette de Queudver, elle devrait t'obéir puisque tu l'as désarmé.

J'entraînai Harry à travers les couloirs. Au rez-de-chaussée, Severus était en train de boire une potion, sans doute pour soigner ses blessures. Alors que je regardais autour de lui à la recherche d'Alecto, il eut une expression dédaigneuse.

\- Ah, vous voilà ! Les systèmes de sécurité de Poudlard m'ont alerté, Voldemort est sur place. J'ignore où il est et ce qu'il y fait, mais il n'y a pas une seconde à perdre. Drago, si tu cherches cette grosse baleine d'Alecto, elle est tombée à travers le sol pendant le combat. Elle est probablement assommée quelque part au sous-sol, nous n'avons pas besoin de nous préoccuper d'elle… Dans l'immédiat, il faut prévenir tout le monde, Minerva aura probablement un moyen de contacter l'Ordre. Potter, vous, vous allez brider votre fameuse armée. Il ne faut pas qu'ils se mettent bêtement en travers de son chemin. Mettez votre cape d'invisibilité et suivez-moi. Des Mangemorts sont en faction à Pré-au-Lard, mais il n'aura probablement pas assez confiance en eux pour les appeler dans son état de vulnérabilité actuel.

Harry sembla pensif un instant.

\- Je pense savoir où il est apparu. Le seul endroit de Poudlard auquel lui seul peut accéder et où il se sent en sécurité… la Chambre des Secrets. Quand il a créé son Portoloin, c'était sans doute pour pouvoir infiltrer Poudlard sans se faire repérer. C'est très vraisemblablement le premier endroit auquel il aurait pensé.

Severus hocha la tête. Je ramassai l'Épée de Gryffondor que j'avais abandonné au sol et nous sortîmes rapidement du manoir Malefoy pour transplaner, Harry sous sa cape d'invisibilité et moi-même dissimulé dans son ombre.

À Poudlard, tout était calme et rien ne laissait deviner la présence du Seigneur des Ténèbres en son sein. Severus avait remis son masque pour ne pas alerter les Mangemorts de Pré-au-Lard et nous pûmes regagner le château sans difficulté. Une fois à son bureau, il lança un Patronus et nous eûmes la surprise de voir quatre biches argentées sortir de sa baguette et galoper à travers la porte pour aller prévenir leurs destinataires.

\- Messieurs. Les directeurs de maison devraient bientôt nous rejoindre et s'ils vont légitimement douter de mon allégeance, vous êtes là pour les convaincre de prendre la bonne décision. Albus, je compte aussi sur vous. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres se terre dans la Chambre des Secrets, il va falloir décider rapidement de la conduite à tenir.

Je remarquai alors le portrait d'Albus Dumbledore qui se trouvait juste derrière Rogue. Le vieux directeur semblait soucieux.

\- Harry, Drago… Nous nous rencontrons enfin… J'imagine que vous devez avoir beaucoup de questions, malheureusement le moment n'est guère choisi pour cela. Les choses ne se passent pas comme je l'avais prévu, à mon grand dam. J'étais à mille lieues de penser que Tom se réfugierait ici en dernier recours…

Harry avait commencé à faire les cent pas dans le bureau.

\- Vous pensiez avoir prévu beaucoup de choses, professeur. Vous nous avez toujours vu comme des pions sur votre plateau, il serait temps de se rendre compte que nous sommes plus que cela. Vous prétendez connaître Voldemort, mais au final vous n'avez jamais cherché à le comprendre vraiment. Même si l'Horcruxe en moi a été détruit, je peux comprendre qu'il ait voulu venir ici. Poudlard fut pour lui sa première demeure et il a ressenti une grande fierté en découvrant la Chambre des Secrets. En s'y cachant, il veut me forcer à venir l'affronter personnellement, car, à sa connaissance, je suis la seule autre personne à parler le fourchelang.

Le portrait de Dumbledore hocha la tête, l'air soucieux, mais il n'eut pas le temps de reprendre la parole que le professeur McGonagall apparut, vêtue de son habituelle robe de chambre écossaise.

\- Potter ! Malefoy ! Vous êtes ici ! Severus, qu'est-ce que cela signifie !

Rogue lui fit signe de s'asseoir, mais elle resta debout, baguette à la main.

\- Minerva… Filius, Pomona et Horace devraient nous rejoindre sous peu. L'heure est grave, je crains que vous dussiez me faire confiance…

Quelques instants plus tard, les professeurs Flitwick et Chourave arrivèrent dans leurs vêtements de nuit, suivis peu après de l'énorme professeur Slughorn, haletant sous son pyjama de soie verte. Severus reprit la parole.

\- Bien, à présent que nous sommes tous réunis, je vais être bref. Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy, ici présents, ont œuvrés, ces six derniers mois, à rendre le Seigneur des Ténèbres vulnérable et ils sont parvenus à détruire tout ce qui le rendait immortel. Il y a quelques heures nous avons livré un duel face à lui, mais alors que nous nous apprêtions à lui donner le coup de grâce, il est parvenu à s'enfuir à l'aide d'un Portoloin. La théorie la plus plausible est qu'il se soit réfugié dans la Chambre des Secrets, ici, à Poudlard. Il est grièvement blessé, mais il n'en reste pas moins un adversaire redoutable et surtout désespéré. Il n'a pas encore fait appel à ses Mangemorts, mais sachant le nombre d'entre eux en faction à Pré-au-Lard, il faut prendre cette éventualité en compte si jamais ils en viennent à attaquer le château. Par ailleurs, monsieur Potter m'a expliqué que l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets se trouvait dans les toilettes pour filles désaffectées du deuxième étage et qu'il s'agit à sa connaissance de son seul accès. Minerva, vous êtes toujours en contact avec l'Ordre du Phénix, j'imagine. Un peu d'aide serait la bienvenue. Je sais ce que vous pensez. Je répondrais de mes actes après. Le plus urgent est de mettre fin à son règne de terreur. Il ne faut pas laisser passer cette opportunité.

Harry s'avança, sous le regard médusé des quatre directeurs de maison.

\- Professeurs. Ça peut vous sembler difficile à croire mais c'est bien moi. Le professeur Rogue nous a aidé dans notre quête et c'est grâce à lui si nous en sommes là ce soir. Drago et lui ont affronté Voldemort tout à l'heure et ils seraient parvenus à le tuer s'il n'avait réussi à s'échapper. Se réfugier à Poudlard dans la Chambre des Secrets est un acte désespéré, tout ce qu'il nous reste à faire c'est de le débusquer. Mais je veux absolument éviter la moindre victime. L'idéal est que les tous les élèves soient évacués demain à l'aube. Je pense qu'il ne tentera rien dans l'immédiat, il est trop affaibli. Quelques heures de plus ne devraient pas changer grand-chose.

Le professeur McGonagall s'assit enfin, l'air un peu hagard.

\- Nous y voilà donc. Je pense que certains élèves voudront défendre le château, il faut leur en laisser la possibilité s'ils sont majeurs. Potter, j'imagine que vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que ceux qui se font appeler l'Armée de Dumbledore ont poursuivi votre œuvre. Pour les autres, il faut envoyer un hibou urgent pour que le Poudlard Express soit prêt demain. Nous réveillerons les élèves à la première heure pour les évacuer au plus tôt. Ensuite il s'agira de dresser une série de défenses élémentaires autour de Poudlard en guise de précaution. Pomona, Filius, je peux compter sur vous pour cela. Pour ma part, je vais contacter Kingsley Shacklebolt et ouvrir ma cheminée pour permettre aux membres de l'Ordre disponibles de nous rejoindre. Enfin, si nous décidons d'attendre demain, il faut mettre en place une surveillance de l'entrée pour la nuit.

En effet, il était presque minuit et nul n'était en état de combattre. Pourtant, plusieurs membres de l'Ordre arrivèrent dans l'heure qui suivit : Shacklebolt, Lupin, Bill et Charlie Weasley et d'autres dont j'ignorais l'identité, tous volontaires pour se relayer devant les anciennes toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. Harry voulut participer à la garde, mais j'usai à nouveau de mon pouvoir sur lui. Le duel contre Voldemort, suivi de l'angoisse de le sentir en danger, m'avaient éprouvé et j'avais vraiment besoin d'un moment seul avec mon calice. Nous passâmes ainsi quelques heures dans le noir total de ma chambre souterraine, enlacés l'un contre l'autre sur le lit, et Harry s'endormit rapidement.

Le lendemain matin nous ne pûmes qu'être réveillés par le véritable branle-bas de combat qui secouait le château. Tous les élèves de première jusqu'à la sixième année étaient menés à la baguette pour un départ du Poudlard Express à neuf heures. Les élèves de septième année volontaires se faisaient rares et il n'y en avait aucun parmi les Serpentards. Je repérai tout de même Blaise Zabini parmi la file des élèves prêts à partir et je ne pus m'empêcher d'aller le saluer, entraînant Harry à ma suite.

\- Blaise. On peut dire que ta mission aura été de courte durée. On apprécie tout de même le geste.

Il nous serra la main sans hésiter.

\- Drago, Potter. Alors comme ça, vous avez soudainement décidé de libérer Poudlard de l'influence des Mangemorts ? On ne nous a rien dit de plus, mais Slughorn a l'air soucieux. Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'ai aucune envie de mettre ma vie en danger si je peux l'éviter. Je vous laisse avec vos rêves d'héroïsme.

\- On se reverra pour la réouverture, j'imagine. Bonne continua…

\- DRAGO MALEFOY !

La voix de Pansy Parkinson résonna dans le couloir, faisant sursauter Harry et Blaise simultanément. Je me tournai vers mon ancienne camarade.

\- Pansy ! Heureux de te voir en bonne santé.

\- Alors ça y est, vous arrivez et mon paisible quotidien se transforme en quelque chose de désagréablement instable. Tu es toujours avec Potter, à ce que je vois… C'est donc vrai ce qu'on dit, tu en as fait ton calice… Qui l'aurait cru…

Harry passa son bras dans mon dos avec un sourire espiègle.

\- Certainement pas moi en tout cas. Mais j'ai une sorte de don pour aller à l'encontre des probabilités à ce qu'on dit !

Pansy le fusilla du regard et je ne pus m'empêcher de ricaner.

\- Si ça peut te soulager, Pansy, tu n'as jamais eu la moindre chance. Il te manque quelque chose entre les jambes.

La Serpentard resta un moment la bouche ouverte, muette de stupeur, avant de se détourner brusquement pour rejoindre le troupeau d'élèves qui se pressaient dans l'escalier. Blaise eut un sourire sardonique.

\- Rassure-toi, Drago, je compte bien revenir pour passer mes ASPIC. Ne mourrez pas bêtement tous les deux, les choses étaient devenues beaucoup trop ennuyeuses sans vous. Ah, et bien joué pour Amycus au fait !

Je le saluai de la main alors qu'il suivait ses camarades, mais tandis que nous repartions en direction de la Salle sur Demande, Harry me poussa brusquement sur le côté pour éviter le rayon d'un sort qui fusa entre nous deux. Je me retournai pour faire face à Theodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle, tous trois la baguette pointée sur nous. Plusieurs élèves s'écartèrent en criant, laissant le couloir libre de tout obstacle. Sans attendre, je jetai un Stupefix sur Nott tandis que Harry jeta un Expeliarmus sur Crabbe. Nos deux sorts atteignirent leur cible et Goyle s'enfuit en courant, mais je lui lançai un bloque-jambe dans le dos et il s'écroula lamentablement sur le sol. Je m'approchai de Nott pour lui prendre sa baguette et jetai un Incarcerem avant de lever le Stupefix. Il papillonna des yeux avant d'essayer de me cracher dessus, mais je me reculai juste à temps.

\- Allons, allons Theo… Il semblerait que tes amis Mangemorts ne t'aient pas appris grand chose cette année. Vous pensiez vraiment avoir la moindre chance contre nous… Quand à ton cher maître, il est mourant, ce n'est qu'une question de minutes avant qu'on l'achève.

\- Va au diable, Malefoy ! Saleté de suceur de sang. Vous allez tous crever !

Je voulus lui mettre un bon coup de pied au visage, mais Harry m'arrêta alors que Slughorn arrivait en courant, manifestement averti par quelques élèves.

\- Monsieur Malefoy, monsieur Potter !

Harry s'interposa.

\- Ce sont eux qui nous ont attaqués, monsieur.

Le directeur des Serpentards jeta un oeil sur les trois élèves immobilisés au sol.

\- Oui, oui, je suis navré… Je vais m'en occuper… Faites… ce que vous avez à faire. Je vais les enfermer quelque part… Ne vous inquiétez pas.

D'un coup de baguette, il saucissonna les trois élèves ensembles pour les faire léviter devant lui. Nous n'attendîmes pas plus longtemps pour rejoindre notre destination. Ron et Hermione y étaient restés avec l'Armée de Dumbledore et il fallait leur faire un compte rendu de la situation au plus vite.

Lorsque nous passâmes le pas de la porte, une certaine agitation régnait déjà dans la pièce. Manifestement, le bouche à oreille avait fait son effet, mais les élèves exilés manquaient d'information pour prendre une décision. Ce fut Hermione qui nous remarqua la première.

\- Harry, Drago !

D'un coup, tous les élèves présents vinrent s'agglutiner autour de nous heureusement, grâce à l'intervention de Londubat, le silence se fit rapidement. Harry monta sur une table et prit la parole.

\- Ecoutez-moi ! Le château a été libéré des Mangemorts, mais ils risquent d'attaquer Poudlard dans les heures à venir. Tous les élèves doivent quitter le château au plus vite, les professeurs McGonagall, Chourave, Flitwick et Slughorn vous attendent dans la Grande Salle pour vous expliquer la situation. Vous serez escortés jusqu'au Poudlard Express et rapatriés à Londres en toute sécurité. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre.

Un véritable brouhaha accueillit cette information et encore une fois, Londubat prouva ses capacités de meneur.

\- SILENCE, soyez attentifs ! Tous les élèves mineurs prennent leur paquetage rapidement et rejoignent la Grande Salle sans tarder. Les Mangemorts ont été tués ou chassés de l'établissement, vous ne risquez rien maintenant. Par contre, Harry, certains d'entre nous veulent combattre ! Notre place est à tes côtés, nous avons affrontés les Carrows tout le long de l'année, tu ne peux pas nous dire de fuir maintenant.

Bientôt, il ne resta plus, outre Ron et Hermione, qu'une quinzaine d'élèves dans la salle : Neville Londubat, Ginny Weasley, Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones, Lavande Brown, Terry Boot, Michael Corner, Seamus Finnigan, Anthony Goldstein, Ernie Macmillan et les jumelles Padma et Parvati Patil. Ron avait attiré sa sœur à l'écart et essayait de la raisonner.

\- Ginny, tu pars ! Maman viendra te chercher à la gare. Rentre à la maison.

\- Non ! Je sais que Bill et Charlie sont déjà là, Fred et Georges vont vous rejoindre et papa et maman font aussi partie de l'Ordre. Je suis majeure dans sept mois, je ne vais pas rester seule à regarder la pendule du salon pendant que vous serez tous ici à risquer votre vie !

Ron se tourna vers Harry en quête de soutien, mais celui-ci détourna le regard. Ron secoua la tête.

\- Tu verras ça avec les parents.

Harry reprit la parole.

\- Neville, votre rôle sera de défendre le château d'une potentielle attaque de Mangemorts. Voldemort est acculé dans la Chambre des Secrets. Il peut appeler ses Mangemorts dans un dernier espoir, mais avec une peu de chance vous n'aurez pas à les retenir longtemps. Empêchez-les d'entrer, mais ne prenez pas de risque. Il est très probable qu'ils abandonnent le combat et tentent de s'enfuir dès qu'ils sentiront la mort de leur chef. Ron, Hermione, désolé de ne pas vous avoir tenu au courant, je vous expliquerai tout après la bataille.

Tout le monde sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre son poste et j'attirai Harry à l'écart.

\- Comment comptes-tu faire pour rouvrir la Chambre des Secrets maintenant que tu ne parles plus Fourchelang ?

\- Et bien, j'ai réfléchi et j'ai pensé à Selvy. En tant qu'invocateur, il peut comprendre mes ordres même si je ne parle pas Fourchelang. Je peux lui demander d'ouvrir la porte à ma place.

\- Bonne idée, ça se tient. Par contre, je compte sur toi pour rester à l'écart du combat. Même blessé comme il est, il reste dangereux. Et il connait parfaitement mon point faible.

Harry et moi rejoignîmes les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qui étaient rassemblés devant les toilettes du deuxième étage tandis que Ron et Hermione avaient suivi Neville et l'Armée de Dumbledore pour assister les professeurs dans la défense du château. Le moment était solennel. Kingsley Shacklebolt était accompagné de Remus Lupin, Bill et Charlie Weasley. Severus se tenait un peu à l'écart, manifestement plongé dans ses pensées.

À peine fûmes nous à portée de voix que Shacklebolt nous interpella.

\- Harry, Drago ! Vous êtes prêts ?

Nous hochâmes la tête de concert et je passai ma main derrière la nuque de Harry pour le rapprocher de moi et le rassurer. Lupin s'approcha de nous.

\- Harry. Tu as eu raison de me dire ce que tu m'as dit. Nymphadora est à six mois de grossesse, évidemment elle est restée en sécurité à l'arrière. Mais je compte tout faire pour rester en vie. Je ne ferais pas un orphelin de père. D'ailleurs, nous aimerions que tu sois son parrain… tout du moins si tu acceptes, nous en serions honorés.

\- Merci, Remus. Ça me touche beaucoup. Allons donc mener cette guerre à son terme pour permettre à mon futur filleul de vivre en paix.

Dans les toilettes désaffectées, Mimi Geignarde nous y attendait comme toujours et ses grands yeux larmoyants s'illuminèrent à notre vue.

\- Harry Potter, cela faisait longtemps ! Je pensais que tu avais été renvoyé. Vous n'êtes pas venus ici pour vous battre, j'espère ? Que se passe-t-il ? Des gens qui ne sont pas des élèves rentrent et ignorent mes questions !

\- Bonjour Mimi, rassure-toi, on ne va pas se battre dans tes toilettes. Par contre Poudlard risque d'être attaqué, tu devrais aller rejoindre les autres fantômes, ils vont probablement avoir besoin de ton aide.

Le visage du fantôme prit une étrange couleur argentée avant de disparaître dans une cuvette en projetant de l'eau autour d'elle.

\- Et bien, tu sais y faire avec les filles, finalement !

Harry secoua la tête face à ma plaisanterie et pointa la baguette de Queudver vers le sol.

\- Selvy Serpensortia !

Le serpent vert apparut instantanément devant nous, légèrement désorienté, et Harry alla lui caresser le sommet du crâne pour le rassurer.

-… Tu peux ouvrir cet endroit, s'il te plait ?

L'animal tourna la tête vers l'endroit indiqué par Harry et siffla quelque chose. L'instant d'après, le lavabo se décala pour laisser voir une large ouverture qui plongeait dans le sol. Harry ramassa son serpent qui vint s'enrouler autour de son corps tandis que Shacklebolt se penchait au-dessus du trou.

\- Allons-y. Severus, vous passerez devant.

Harry s'interposa.

\- Je fais confiance au professeur Rogue et je suis le seul à connaître les lieux donc Drago et moi descendront en premier. Il y a une espèce de tobogan puis une galerie souterraine qui s'est partiellement écroulée lors de mon dernier passage et il y aura une autre porte à ouvrir plus loin avant d'accéder à la salle en elle-même.

\- Très bien, mais il aura peut-être posé des pièges. Soyez prudents. Allons-y messieurs.

Je me jetai en premier dans l'ouverture et me laissai tomber le long de la glissière de pierre pendant plusieurs secondes. Je n'avais pas imaginé que ce serait si profond et un frisson me parcourut alors que je plongeai dans le noir total. J'atterris souplement en bas et dû solliciter mes sens vampiriques pour percevoir mon environnement. L'interminable descente avait débouché sur un tunnel aux parois de pierre et au sol boueux et couvert de petits ossements. Le mur suintait d'humidité et l'air était froid, preuve que j'étais profondément sous la surface de la terre. Harry me rejoint quelques secondes plus tard, suivi de près par Severus et les quatre membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Harry jeta immédiatement un Lumos et leva sa baguette au-dessus de sa tête pour éclairer le couloir.

\- Attention où vous mettez les pieds, c'est assez glissant par endroits et le plafond est à moitié effondré un peu plus loin.

Si Severus avait conservé son air imperturbable, ce n'était pas le cas des membres de l'ordre qui regardaient autour d'eux avec l'air manifestement impressionnés. Bill prit la parole en chuchotant.

\- Et dire que tu as décidé d'aller sauver Ginny alors que tu n'étais qu'en deuxième année. Notre famille t'est vraiment redevable, Harry. N'importe quel élève aurait fait demi-tour et aurait appelé des professeurs en renfort, mais toi tu as continué alors que tu connaissais l'existence du Basilic. Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel.

Mon calice haussa les épaules et je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir un élan de fierté à son encontre. La main serrée autour de ma baguette, je continuai d'ouvrir la marche. Le couloir serpentait dans l'obscurité, mais contrairement aux autres je n'avais besoin d'aucun sort pour y voir. Finalement, je ne rencontrai aucun piège et parvins jusqu'à un mur sur lequel étaient gravés deux serpents entrelacés avec des émeraudes à la place des yeux. Harry me suivait de près et il se retourna pour faire signe aux autres sorciers de se taire. Shacklebolt, Lupin et Severus se placèrent d'un côté de la double porte tandis que les Weasley se plaçaient de l'autre. J'invoquai un bouclier autour de Harry avant de me ranger du côté des deux frères et mon calice m'offrit un petit sourire avant de hocher la tête. Il caressa la tête de son serpent qui dépassait du col de sa chemise et l'instant d'après, les deux pans murs se mirent à bouger. Au même moment, un grondement terrible retentit et une boule de feu impressionnante vint s'écraser sur le mur derrière nous. Le bouclier s'était brisé sous l'impact, mais la seconde de résistance avait permis à Harry d'esquiver le maléfice juste à temps.

Je réinvoquai immédiatement un bouclier et observa la pièce qui s'offrait à présent à mon regard. La Chambre des Secrets était une longue salle au haut plafond, soutenu par plusieurs immenses piliers de pierre autour desquels s'enroulaient des serpents sculptés. Plusieurs torches éclairaient la pièce et Voldemort se trouvait au milieu, ses yeux rouges reflétant la rage qui le consumait.

\- Harry Potter ! Viens donc m'affronter face à face !

Pour l'heure, nous étions encore à couvert derrière le mur de pierre, mais il fallait entrer dans la pièce si nous voulions l'affronter. Je levai les yeux vers Rogue et celui-ci invoqua un épais nuage de fumée pour nous permettre de passer. Bill et Charlie eurent à peine le temps de se cacher derrière l'un des piliers que Voldemort avait transformé le nuage de fumée en une tempête de grêle acérée. Harry m'avait suivi à l'intérieur, baguette à la main, et je le fusillai du regard, prononçant silencieusement les mots « reste à couvert ».

Je profitai d'un nouvel échange de sorts pour découvrir notre champ de bataille plus en détail. L'immense squelette du Basilic reposait dans un coin et son précédent affrontement avec Harry avait laissé des traces. Deux piliers étaient détruits et un autre semblait très abimé. Voldemort pourrait décider de faire s'écrouler la salle pour tous nous y condamner en dernier recours… Shacklebolt, Lupin et les Weasley zigzaguaient à présent autour de Voldemort, esquivant ses maléfices sans pour autant parvenir à lui infliger un coup décisif. Les quelques heures de répit semblaient lui avoir permis de regagner toute son énergie. Soudain, les quatre sorciers furent projetés en arrière par une violente onde de choc et le regard de Severus croisa le mien. Il fallait bien reconnaître que Voldemort était un duelliste exceptionnel et attaquer, même à quatre, sans réelle coordination, n'avait aucune chance de le toucher. Pire, il déviait les sorts de ses adversaires pour qu'ils se blessent mutuellement, rendant le combat particulièrement intense pour les membres de l'Ordre. Severus se décida à intervenir.

\- Messieurs, il faut combattre de manière synchronisée !

Les quatre hommes reculèrent jusqu'à se cacher chacun derrière un pilier et Voldemort laissa éclater sa rage.

\- C'est ça ! Cachez-vous comme les rats que vous êtes ! Je suis venu ici pour affronter Harry Potter et il continue à envoyer ses amis combattre à sa place ! Vous ne sortirez jamais d'ici vivants !

Il siffla et je compris qu'il prononçait quelque chose en fourchelang. Tout à coup, des fissures lumineuses apparurent sur le sol, le plafond et le long des colonnes et la salle trembla. Les serpents sculptés dans la pierre prirent vie et commencèrent à nous attaquer. La plupart d'entre nous parvinrent à éviter l'attaque, mais un cri de douleur résonna dans la salle lorsque Lupin eut un bras broyé par l'étreinte de pierre. Shacklebolt déploya un bouclier entre les deux piliers pour rejoindre son allié et les deux frères attaquèrent Voldemort pour détourner son attention. Severus réduisit en poussière le serpent qui retenait Lupin, mais alors que Shacklebolt aidait ce dernier à sortir de la salle, les deux portes de pierre se refermèrent devant eux, coupant tout espoir de retraite. Voldemort profita de leur surprise pour les attaquer dans le dos et ils ne durent leur salut qu'à un bouclier invoqué au dernier moment par Harry.

Le mage noir exulta. Il avait enfin trouvé sa cible. Il transforma sa baguette en un long fouet noir dont l'extrémité vint s'enrouler d'elle-même à la cheville de Harry pour l'attirer vers lui.

\- Drago !

Je me jetai sur mon calice pour le retenir, mais un mur de flammes noires apparu entre nous, m'obligeant à reculer. Harry me jeta un regard désespéré, mais le fouet le relâcha rapidement.

\- Debout, Potter ! Viens affronter ton destin ! Viens donc te mesurer à Lord Voldemort, puisque tu es si puissant ! Fais-moi donc la démonstration de ce fameux pouvoir que je suis sensé ignorer !

Harry se releva, baguette en avant. Il était fier et ne tremblait pas malgré l'angoisse qui étreignait son cœur.

\- Vous pouvez rire, mais aujourd'hui encore nous allons vous vaincre, Jedusor, et définitivement cette fois. Tous vos Horcruxes ont été détruits et vous êtes seul, votre temps est révolu.

\- Tu penses que c'est toi qui vas l'emporter ! Toi qui as survécu grâce au hasard et parce que Dumbledore tirait les ficelles ? Tu as toujours eu la chance d'avoir des sorciers plus puissants que toi pour mourir à ta place, mais aujourd'hui, même ton vampire ne pourra pas venir s'interposer entre nous. Et je me suis emparé de la Baguette de Sureau ! Le Bâton de la Mort, la baguette ultime est mienne désormais, je l'ai arraché au corps en décomposition de Dumbledore et je vais t'écraser comme j'ai écrasé ta Moldue de mère comme un cafard, Potter !

Harry leva sa baguette d'un coup et je crus qu'il allait attaquer mais alors que Voldemort invoquait un bouclier autour de lui, ce fut une toute autre formule que Harry prononça.

\- LUMOS SOLEM ! Viens à moi, mon vampire.

Une violente lumière apparue devant lui, nous forçant tous à nous protéger le visage de notre bras. Puis je compris. Le soleil miniature que Harry avait fait apparaître, projetai son ombre au-delà du cercle de flammes. Avec un sourire de soulagement, je me fondis dans l'ombre ainsi déployée pour réapparaître à ses côtés et Voldemort écarquilla les yeux. Il attaqua immédiatement avec sort que je parai sans difficulté tandis que de ma main gauche, je libérai l'Épée de Gryffondor du fourreau accroché à ma ceinture. Harry jeta un Expeliarmus que Voldemort dévia, me laissant le temps nécessaire pour dupliquer à nouveau l'épée de Gryffondor en quatre exemplaires. J'étais bien décidé à réemployer la même technique que la dernière fois et Voldemort savait à nouveau qu'il ne pourrait pas tout esquiver. La main qui tenait la Baguette de Sureau tremblait et la respiration du mage noir s'était accélérée, ses narines frémissantes sous sa rage. D'un geste brusque, il invoqua un prodigieux serpent de feu, et la température de la Chambre des Secrets grimpa en flèche. Les membres de l'ordre s'étaient réfugiés à son extrémité, impuissants face au duel qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Harry invoqua un bouclier tandis que je me concentrais sur les mouvements des quatre épées qui se mirent à tournoyer autour de ma cible. Cette fois je ne voulais pas seulement transpercer son cœur mais bien le décapiter, lui infliger la même chose qu'à son maudit compagnon. Je serais le bras armé de la Faucheuse…

Voldemort avait les deux mains levées au-dessus de sa tête, l'ancienne baguette de Dumbledore fermement serrée entre ses doigts blafards. Le feu magique nous entourait de toute part, resserrant ses anneaux destructeurs autour de notre bouclier.

\- Drago… Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps…

\- LAMINA CHORO !

Je n'eus pas besoin de voir Voldemort tomber pour savoir que j'avais réussi. L'énergie magique qui m'avait traversé m'avait laissé pantelant alors que les épées effectuaient leur danse mortelle à une vitesse hallucinante. Le mage noir avait pu en détruire quelques-unes, mais l'Épée de Gryffondor était restée insensible à ses maléfices et il avait été l'impuissant spectateur de sa propre mort. Au même instant, le serpent de feu et le cercle qui nous entourait avaient disparu et Harry se laissa tomber sur le sol, tremblant de tous ses membres de soulagement et d'épuisement mêlés. Celui qui se faisait appeler Voldemort gisait dans son sang, son visage monstrueux reposant à une trentaine de centimètres de son corps émacié, une expression de stupeur fixée sur son visage pour l'éternité. J'attrapai Harry par réflexe pour m'assurer qu'il n'avait rien, le palpant sous toutes les coutures avant de laisser tomber mes bras contre mon corps, mon front appuyé contre le sien. Mon calice souriait largement, signe de l'euphorie qui commençait à le gagner.

\- Il est mort… c'est fini… Je suis libre, Drago ! J'ai survécu à la prophétie !

Harry reprenait doucement son souffle tandis que Shacklebolt s'approchait de nous.

\- Harry, Drago, vous avez été remarquables. Félicitation pour votre victoire.

\- Merci, Kingsley. Comment va Remus ?

\- Rien que Mme Pomfresh ne puisse arranger, rassure-toi. Nous devrions remonter.

Je me relevai et aidai Harry à en faire de même. Poussé par la curiosité, je m'approchai ensuite du cadavre de mon ancien ennemi. Sa baguette magique, l'ancienne de Dumbledore, reposait sur le sol et je me penchai pour la ramasser. Voldemort l'avait qualifié de "Baguette de Sureau", comme s'il s'agissait d'une baguette ultime… Je levai les sourcils, perplexe. Manifestement cela ne l'avait en rien empêché de mourir. Je haussai les épaules et la mis dans ma poche, profitant du fait que personne ne me regardait. J'aurais bien le temps de faire des recherches par la suite. Harry était déjà à la porte et il se tourna vers moi avec un grand sourire.

\- Tu viens, Drago ?

À présent il était temps de voir comment les autres s'en étaient sortis…

* * *

Fin du chapitre 28 et avant-dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction. Le prochain chapitre sera consacré à savoir ce qu'il s'est passé pendant le combat contre Voldemort et l'épilogue. Encore une fois je suis désolé pour le délai, je suis désormais guérie mais j'ai repris le boulot du même coup. Rassurez-vous cependant, l'ultime chapitre est déjà écrit et sauf impossibilité majeure de ma part ou de Yukyo01, il ne devrait pas trop tarder.

J'ai inventé deux sortilèges dans ce chapitre, Lamina Choro, "danse-lame" en latin, et Ostium clausum, porte verrouillée, un genre d'anti Alohomora.

Plusieurs personnes m'ont fait remarquer que je passai sous silence toute l'histoire autour des reliques de la mort, mais c'est totalement volontaire. Pour des sorciers de sang pur comme Ron et Drago, le conte des trois frères n'a toujours été qu'un mythe pour enfant. Par ailleurs dans ma fanfiction, ils n'ont pas rencontré Xenophilius Lovegood et n'ont pas eu vraiment l'occasion de s'interroger sur ce symbole. Pour eux, Voldemort recherchait une baguette particulière par simple superstition, bien qu'elle réagisse comme dans le livre.

Sinon j'espère que le combat était suffisamment épique et vous aura plu ! À bientôt pour la fin !


	29. Chapter 29

Auteur : Lady Zalia

Beta-lectrice : Yukyo01

Type : Action, aventure, romance.

Disclaimers: Couple Harry + Drago. Univers appartenant à J.K. Rowling.

Harry et Drago sont parvenus à tuer Voldemort. Ceci est donc le dernier chapitre et l'épilogue de cette fanfiction. C'est un peu abrupte mais je ne suis pas vraiment douée pour ça. Merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews, vos encouragements et à ceux qui m'ont accompagné tout le long de cette histoire. 😘

* * *

 *****/+/*** Chapitre 29**

Seul Lupin avait été blessé durant notre combat et il était encore conscient, même si son bras formait un angle inquiétant. Nous fîmes demi-tour pour retourner au début du tunnel, mais à présent se posait la question de comment remonter. Shacklebolt se tourna vers Harry.

\- Comment avez-vous fait la dernière fois ?

\- C'est Fumseck, le phénix de Dumbledore qui nous a tous remontés.

L'Auror hocha la tête et invoqua une longue corde munie d'un grappin qu'il enchanta pour aller s'accrocher à la surface. Une fois qu'il fut certain que la prise était solide, il tendit la corde vers Harry.

\- Allons-y. Une fois tous montés, Remus tu n'auras qu'à t'accrocher à la corde pour qu'on puisse te hisser.

Mon calice ne semblait pas très solide sur ses jambes et je l'imaginai mal gravir plusieurs centaines de mètres à la force de ses bras, mais je connaissais aussi sa fierté. Je m'approchai de lui pour chuchoter à son oreille.

\- Je serai juste derrière toi. Si tu ne te sens plus capable de continuer, tu n'auras qu'à t'accrocher à mon cou et je te porterais jusqu'en haut.

Il m'offrit un sourire reconnaissant et commença à monter, mais la pente était raide et semblait interminable. Au bout de dix longues minutes, je le vis commencer à montrer des signes de faiblesse. Je m'empressai de gravir les quelques mètres qui nous séparaient. Me tenant d'une main, j'invoquai une corde pour l'attacher contre moi. Il cala sa tête dans mon cou, ses jambes autour de ma taille et je pus escalader ainsi jusqu'à la surface sans difficulté. De retour dans les toilettes, il cligna des yeux face à la soudaine luminosité ambiante et me lâcha brusquement en constatant que Ron et Hermione, mais aussi Neville étaient présents. Je le maintins tout de même pour lui éviter une douloureuse chute sur le carrelage et Hermione s'avança pour l'assister lorsque je le lâchai pour m'extraire du trou.

Ron commençait déjà à parler avec animation, prit dans l'euphorie de la victoire.

\- Vous avez réussi ! Tous les Mangemorts qui restaient se sont tout d'un coup enfuis comme des lâches ! Mais puisque les barrières anti-transplanage sont toujours en place, ils sont obligés de courir jusqu'à la limite de Poudlard, ce qu'ils ne savent pas c'est que des membres de l'Ordre les y attendent pour les cueillir ! Les centaures sont même venus nous aider ! Neville a été formidable et Hermione aussi, comme toujours… Des anciens élèves ont débarqué, Fred et George sont venus avec Lee Jordan, Katie Bell, Cho Chang et Angelina Johnson ! Vous auriez vu ça…

Je tentai de modérer l'enthousiasme du rouquin.

\- Du calme, Ron. Laisse Harry respirer.

\- Personne n'a été blessé ?

Ce fut Hermione qui répondit avec un large sourire.

\- Non, Harry ! Tout le monde a été prudent et les professeurs ont été fabuleux. Le professeur Flitwick a enchanté toutes les gargouilles du collège pour attaquer les Mangemorts et le professeur McGonagall a donné vie aux armures !

Neville prit la suite. Je ne l'avais jamais vu avec une telle expression.

\- Avec le professeur Chourave nous avons lâché des Mandragores sur les Mangemorts ! Ensuite je suis parvenu à assommer Rabastan Lestrange et Ron a stupéfixé Rodolphus. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais je suis content d'avoir fait ça pour mes parents. Maintenant, ils vont retourner en prison, là d'où ils n'auraient jamais dû sortir !

Shacklebolt, Severus, Bill et Charlie Weasley ainsi que Lupin étaient enfin remontés. Charlie alla accompagner Lupin auprès de Mme Pomfresh tandis que Ron, Hermione et Neville nous entraînaient jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Ron continua.

\- Il faut absolument que je conserve des souvenirs de ce jour dans une Pensine. Vous imaginez Trelawney se battre… et gagner contre Fenrir Greyback ! Elle a ensorcelé un tapis pour l'étouffer dedans ! Et Hagrid a débarqué avec Graup et je crois bien que Macnair s'est fait mortellement écraser. Bien fait pour lui. Fred et George se sont vengés de Yaxley qui avait ordonné une fouille de leur boutique et la saisie de certains de leurs produits. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu il ressemblait à un gnome de jardin et était solidement attaché à une chaise… Mais racontez-nous votre combat, plutôt ! Vous avez réussi à mettre Voldemort hors d'état de nuire !

Harry fit signe à Ron qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard, d'autant que nous arrivions dans la Grande Salle où une véritable effervescence régnait. Toutes les tables avaient été repoussées contre les murs et les élèves qui avaient participé au combat étaient rassemblés avec les membres de l'Ordre, les professeurs et quelques habitants de Pré-au-Lard. Quelques-uns semblaient légèrement blessés, mais le sourire était sur tous les visages et lorsqu'ils prirent conscience de la présence de Harry Potter et Kingsley Shacklebolt, une véritable vague d'exclamations retentit dans la salle. Shacklebolt saluait la foule avec des airs de ministre en campagne alors que Harry aurait sans doute aimé se rendre invisible. Finalement, on nous poussa jusqu'aux directeurs de maison qui étaient sur l'estrade et Shacklebolt prit la parole.

\- Mesdames, messieurs, nous avons vaincu ! Le mage noir est bel et bien mort. Pendant que vous défendiez vaillamment le château, nous avons mené le dernier combat dans la Chambre des Secrets et rien n'aurait été possible sans Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy. Ce sont eux qui ont porté le coup fatal à Voldemort. Hourra pour Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy !

Je restai pétrifié pendant que Harry regardait fixement le sol. Je n'avais pas l'habitude d'être mis positivement sur le devant de la scène et je ne l'avais pas vraiment prévu. Une vague de hourras et d'applaudissement envahit la Grande Salle, provoquant un vacarme assourdissant. Contrairement à mon père, je n'avais pas ce talent pour faire des discours et je ne voyais pas bien quoi raconter. De plus, je n'avais certainement pas fait cela par altruisme, mais uniquement parce qu'il menaçait mon calice, et ça moins de personne le saurait, mieux cela vaudrait. Je tournai la tête pour chercher mon parrain du regard, mais ne vis nulle trace de lui. Il avait probablement profité de la première occasion pour s'enfuir. Grand bien lui fasse… Je regardai à nouveau devant moi alors que Harry s'avançait à la place habituellement occupée par Dumbledore en début d'année.

\- Euh… bonjour à tous ! Très franchement, si Drago et moi avons pu achever Voldemort, c'est grâce à tout le monde. Vous qui avez courageusement protégé Poudlard des Mangemorts, l'Armée de Dumbledore qui a organisé la résistance depuis le début de l'année, les professeurs qui ont fait tout leur possible pour vous protéger, l'Ordre du Phénix qui a continué la lutte malgré la chute du gouvernement… Ron et Hermione qui nous ont accompagné et pris des risques à nos côtés depuis le mois de juillet. Sans vous, on n'aurait pas été capable de terminer cette guerre. Donc bravo à tous et merci pour avoir continué à croire en nous durant ces six derniers mois.

Un salve d'applaudissements vint clore son petit discours et le professeur McGonagall s'approcha à son tour du pupitre.

\- Chers élèves, habitants de Pré-au-Lard, membres de l'Ordre. Si Albus Dumbledore était encore parmi nous, il dirait sans doute qu'il est l'heure de se réunir autour d'un bon festin. Je vous propose donc de prendre place autour des tables, tous ensemble, pour que nous puissions nous restaurer et profiter de cette victoire !

La foule salua avec enthousiasme la proposition tandis que les tables volaient doucement jusqu'à leur place habituelle. Nous allâmes rejoindre la famille Weasley et Molly Weasley se jeta sur nous pour nous serrer dans ses bras. Ron, Hermione, Harry et même moi eûmes droit à des embrassades humides. Ginny était encore là, apparemment elle avait reçu le droit de rester. Bill annonça la grossesse de Fleur, ce qui donna lieu à de nouvelles exclamations enthousiastes. Puis Harry raconta tout ce que Ron et Hermione ignoraient, à savoir les événements au manoir Malefoy. Pour ma part, je passai tout le repas silencieux, préférant laisser Harry parler. J'étais et je resterai l'ombre de Harry Potter et cette place me convenait parfaitement.

* * *

 *****/+/*** Epilogue**

 **1** **e** **juillet 1998, six mois après la bataille de Poudlard.**

Harry transplana sur le perron du 12, square Grimmaurd et se hâta de rentrer dans ce qui était devenu officiellement notre demeure. À peine la porte fut-elle refermée que je regagnai le monde physique et redonnai la taille normale à nos valises respectives. Kreattur s'inclina devant nous.

\- Bienvenue à la maison, maître Harry, maître Drago.

Harry leva les bras avec un sourire victorieux.

\- Fini ! Nous avons officiellement terminé notre scolarité ! À nous les vacances !

Je jetai un regard à mon compagnon qui avait gardé cette apparence d'adolescent malgré le fait qu'il approchait de ses dix-huit ans. Nous étions retournés à Poudlard en tant qu'élèves de septième année dès le début du mois de février et nous avions passé nos ASPICS comme tous les autres, il y avait une semaine de cela. Nous avions ainsi suivi à distance la reconstruction de la société sorcière, bien à l'abri des journalistes derrière les murs de l'école. Très rapidement, un nouveau gouvernement s'était mis en place avec Kingsley Shacklebolt comme Ministre de la magie. Les camps de sorciers d'ascendance moldue avaient été ouverts, les prisonniers libérés et leurs baguettes rendues. La très grande majorité des Mangemorts avaient été capturés lors de la bataille de Poudlard ou dans les jours qui avaient suivi. La mort de Voldemort, définitive cette fois, avait plongé ses partisans dans le désespoir et certains s'étaient même présentés spontanément dans l'espoir d'un allégement de leur peine.

Ma mère avait regagné le manoir Malefoy et nous lui avions confié la tâche de gérer notre image dans la presse, puisqu'il était devenu de notoriété publique que j'étais le compagnon du Sauveur. Finalement, elle s'en sortait admirablement bien et nous avions ainsi pu conserver une certaine tranquillité. Par sécurité, nous avions tout de même préféré snober le Poudlard Express pour transplaner directement jusqu'à chez nous depuis Pré-au-Lard. Par chance, la demeure était toujours incartable et sous Fidelitas.

Severus Rogue avait décidé d'adopter une nouvelle identité et était partit s'exiler dans un village moldu à l'extrême ouest de l'Irlande. Il avait fermement refusé de me prendre comme apprenti et était décidé à prendre sa retraite, quitte à passer pour mort aux yeux du monde. J'en avais été un peu vexé, mais quelque part je le comprenais un peu. Je m'étais donc inscrit à la faculté de potion de Londres tandis que Harry avait décidé de prendre une année sabbatique pour faire des travaux dans la maison et décider sereinement de son avenir. Ted Lupin, le fils de Remus et Nymphadora, était né au mois d'avril et Harry ne se privait pas de fréquents allers-retours pour gâter son filleul. Apolline Weasley, la fille de Bill et Fleur était quant à elle née au début du mois de mai et faisait la fierté de toute la famille belette. Ron avait décidé de s'inscrire à l'académie des Aurors avec Neville, quant à Hermione elle avait préféré se plonger dans un cursus de science politique.

C'était une vie simple et paisible qui nous attendait, mais une vie ô combien agréable. Harry Potter était mon calice et plus rien ne nous menaçait. Nous avions des amis fidèles, l'argent, la puissance et l'éternité devant nous. Que demander de plus ?!

 **_THE END_**

* * *

Voilà c'est la fin de cette fanfiction, imaginée il y a plusieurs années, officiellement commencée le 10 janvier 2019 et terminé en juin 2020. C'est la plus populaire et la plus longue fanfiction publiée sur mon profil et aussi ma toute première fanfiction de l'univers Harry Potter. J'en suis assez satisfaite globalement et je ne compte pas m'arrêter là. J'ai pleins d'idées en tête et j'espère que vous continuerez à me suivre sur les prochaines en faisant Follow : Author. Merci pour votre fidélité, à bientôt !


End file.
